Mawar liar: The Chaotic of Elemental Split
by Murasaki Dokugi
Summary: (Season 2 Tamat!) Terungkapnya jati diri Ochobot dan kegagalan menyelamatkan Ais membuat para pecahan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan terpaksa harus kembali menelusuri bekas petualangan mereka yang mendebarkan di Pulau Apung. Namun dibalik semua itu, Musuh-musuh mereka telah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang mereka bayangkan. Note: Major characters distressed.
1. Sambutan Author

**Sebuah Peringatan dari Author tergaje sejagad dunia Boboiboy, wahaha ...**

 **Hai teman-teman sekalian. Saye nak ajak korang buat selidik cerita saye, ehehe ...Jujur saja, saye baru buat fanfic tentang Boboiboy (Pada pun umur awak udah di atas 17 tahun) jadi saye mau korang bantu saye untuk penyertaan dalam kisah ni ...**

 **Ochobot:" Akak Author kan orang indonesia. Cakap pakai bahasa sendirilah. Pakai malay je sedari tadi" -_-**

 **Hehehe ... maaf, Ochobot. (Indonesian mode on ^_^ ) Oke, kawan-kawan. Ini baru pertama kali author bikin cerita tentang Boboiboy dkk. Ada beberapa peringatan yang perlu diperhatikan oleh para pembaca sekalian. Mau tahu apa saja itu? Okey, Check this out!**

 **\- Boboiboy milik Animonsta ( Kalau punya saya, bakal saya jadiin dia tunangan saya, hehehehe ... ) Cerita karangan saya pribadi tapi beberapa latar masih milik Animonsta seperti pulau rintis**

 **\- Pembaca wajib berumur 15 tahun keatas ( Walaupun Boboiboy sendiri sekitar 11, 12 atau 13 tahun) soalnya bakal ada beberapa adegan 'mengerikan' bakal terjadi jadi rate fic adalah antara T-M (Teens-Mature)**

 **\- Bakal ganti-ganti genre seperti romance atau fantasi atau adventure atau hurt/comfort atau supernatural atau Humor (Tapi genre utama adalah adventure dan friendship)**

 **\- Narasi pakai Bahasa Indonesia sementara Dialog pakai bahasa Indonesia dan Malay (Campuran)**

 **\- Alur berpindah-pindah (Tiba-tiba flashback dan lain sebagainya)**

 **\- Tidak ada Yaoi dan Yuri, karena itu tidak dibolehkan dalam agama. Jadi aman buat para pembaca yang 'Straight' :)**

 **\- Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya cuma sebatas teman, no pairing with his friends. Jadi yang suka Pair, mohon dimaklumi ya.**

 **\- OC bertebaran dimana-mana, termasuk orang tua Boboiboy ( Yang sepanjang serial tidak pernah dimunculkan) dan ada sebagian OOC.**

 **\- Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan baru lulus Ujian Nasional dari Sekolah Rendah pulau Rintis dan sudah mendaftar di SMK pulau rintis dan Lulus dan menunggu waktu masuk sambil liburan selama satu bulan sehingga mereka kini 13 tahun (Kecuali Ying dan Gopal yang 12 tahun dan 14 tahun)**

 **Oke, kawan-kawanku. Terima kasih untuk menaati hal-hal diatas. Selamat menyaksikan, ya ^_^**

 **Boboiboy:" Ehh ... Kak Author, kira-kira seru tak kisahnya? Boboiboy penasaran sangattt."**

 **Haha ... Tenang aja, Boboiboy. Lihat aja nanti, fufufu ... *Senyam-senyum nista***

 **Boboiboy:" ALAMAKK! Kak, Author, AKAK MAU APAKAN SAYA DALAM CERITA AKAK?!" O.o?!  
**

 **Oh, hanya ... sesuatu ... hehehehe ... Selamat Membaca, Fufufufu ...**


	2. Mimpi Ochobot

**M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 1: Mimpi Ochobot**

Di sebuah ruangan di rumah di Planet Ata ta tiga, tampak tiga wanita tengah berbincang-bincang.

" Ibu Bu, wahh ... Anak kau cakap sangat!" Ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan mata biru laut terhadap sebuah foto kecil yang disodorkan oleh Alien wanita berkepala kotak bernama Ibu bu. Tampak sesosok bayi berkepala kotak hijau dalam foto tersebut.

" Dia anak ketiga aku. Nama dia Adu du." kata Ibu Bu." Aku panggil dia Bobochu. Masih sepuluh tahun tapi dia sudah boleh unjuk dalam belajar Matematik!"

" Ohh ... _Cool_ sangat!" puji wanita succubus dengan baju serba hitam di sampingnya." Anak kau berguna buatmu kelak, Ibu bu!"

Ibu bu tertawa." Ah, awak bisa je. Kau pun punya Milyra, Rosaline. Tak payah pula kau iri."

Rosaline tersenyum." Milyra, eh? Apa dia punya? Tak de kuasa sebenar pun." ujarnya sedih lalu menoleh pada wanita berambut coklat dan bermata biru laut di sebelahnya." Ashrlati, Kau tak bawa anak kau ke sini?"

" Tak. Dia lagi berlatih dengan kuasa dia." gumam Ashrlati." Oh, ya. Sudah nak malam. Jom saya pergi dulu, ya."

" Ya, Ashrlati. Semoga aman sampai di rumah."

" Iya. Terima kasih, kawan-kawan."

Ashrlati melompat ke langit dan menembus planet Ata ta tiga, meninggalkan Ibu bu dan Rosaline di sana. Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah bergaya Utopia dan mengetuk pintu. Spontan seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang, bermata biru laut dan berusia sekitar sembilan tahun membukanya.

" Emak! Mak dari mana je?" Tanya anak lelaki itu khawatir." Selepas latihan kuasa, saya cari Mak kian kemari."

Ashrlati tersenyum." Mak habis dari Ata ta tiga, bincang sama kawan-kawan Mak." katanya lembut seraya menepuk kepala anak lelaki itu." Tak payah kau cemaskan Mak, Ochoboy ..."

* * *

 ** _'Tak payah kau cemaskan Mak, Ochoboy ...'_**

 ** _'Yah kau cemaskan Mak, Ochoboy ...'_**

 ** _'Cemaskan Mak, Ochoboy ...'_**

 ** _'Mak, Ochoboy ...'_**

 ** _'Ochoboy ...'_**

 ** _'Ocho~'_**

" HUUUUUUUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ochobot menjerit dan terbangun dari tempat tidur kecilnya. Ya, kecil. Karena tubuhnya yang berbentuk bola itu tidak perlu tempat yang besar untuk tidur. Boboiboy terbangun mendengarnya.

" Ei, Ochobot? Kenapa kau ni?" tanyanya heran seraya memperbaiki letak topi dinosaurus bewarna jingga miliknya yang selalu dipakainya, biarpun waktu tidur telah datang. Tanpa dielak, Ochobot sudah terbang ke atas tempat tidur Boboiboy dan memeluk anak itu sembari gemetar ketakutan.

" Huhuhuuu... Aku mimpi buruk lagi, Boboiboy ... Huhuhuuu ..."

Boboiboy terkejut. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Ochobot menjerit-jerit pada malam hari. Dia bilang semacam mimpi buruk begitu. Aneh juga sebuah robot bisa bermimpi. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama. Ochobot pernah bermimpi tentang pertemuannya dengan Fang saat anak Cina itu hendak menyelamatkannya dari Adu dan Probe yang mengejarnya. Tapi itu karena plat memori di kepalanya yang memang pernah merekam kejadian itu.

Masalahnya, Ochobot bermimpi aneh beberapa hari ini. Dia berkata bahwa dalam mimpi itu, dia melihat tiga orang wanita di planet Ata ta tiga. Satu wanita ras Alien kepala Kotak, yang kemungkinan besar adalah Ibu bu, Ibu dari musuh bebuyutan Boboiboy: Adu du. Satu wanita ras Succubus bernama Rosaline dan seorang wanita ras Ultra humanoid bernama Ashrlati. Tiga hari berturut-turut Ochobot memimpikan mereka. Ia menceritakan itu semua pada Boboiboy.

" Mimpi sama pun." kata Boboiboy bingung." Ya dah. Besok kan hari ahad. Kita boleh bincang sama Atok tentang ini, Ochobot. Mending kau sambung tidur kau."

Ochobot mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat tidur kecilnya di atas rak buku. Tampaknya dia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi karena tidurnya begitu lelap kini.

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Nah, bagaimana fic nya? Aneh ya? Hehe ... maklum baru buat fic macam Boboiboy gini, jadi lumayan singkat juga. Oh, iya. Silahkan berikan Review karena isi review anda sekalian kurang-lebih akan mengantar cerita ini kemana. Soalnya baru coba-coba buat, jadi perlu masukan. ^_^**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	3. Sepotong Masa

**Saya kembali lagi! Mungkin di Chapter ini kebanyakan Humor dan ada beberapa Pair seperti Papa Zola dan Mama Zila. Lalu Ochobot dan ... hehehe ... silahkan dibaca sendiri ya ceritanya.**

 **Arina Nee-chan: Wah, terima kasih banyak. ^_^ Oh iya. Pengetahuanmu tentang Succubus itu sudah benar. Tapi nanti dijelasin lagi kok di dalam chapter ini. So keep it on:)**

 **NauraCute15: Saya sudah coba buat yang agak panjangan untuk Chapter ini. Terima kasih ya. :)**

 **sabtiasalsabila: Coba lihat Chapter 2 dan 3, ada lanjutannya kok ;)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 2: Sepotong Masa  
**

Hari Minggu adalah hari terbaik bagi sebagian besar orang. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Tok Aba, Kakek Boboiboy. Bagi seorang pengusaha seperti beliau, tiada libur untuk 'menghidupkan' kedai Kokotiam milik beliau. Dan inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Boboiboy merasa sangat malas untuk membantu Kakeknya di hari Minggu. Dan pagi itu, Tok Aba masuk secara mendadak ke kamar Boboiboy yang saat itu penghuninya tengah tertidur pulas setelah melaksanakan Sholat Subuh satu jam yang lalu. Ochobot yang baru saja bangun langsung terlonjak kaget.

" Oh, hehehe. Hai, Tok Aba." ujar robot kuning itu." Atok nak bangunkan Boboiboy ke?"

" Ei, itu tugas kau lah. Kalian kan sekamar" gerutu lawan bicaranya." Kau pun tidur je."

Kedua mata biru laut milik Ochobot menyipit, seakan ia sedang menyeringai." Hehe ... Maaf, Tok. Saya kan bangunkan Boboiboy."

Tok Abah mendesah." Ya lah." gumamnya." Kalau dia sudah bangun, suruh pergi ke Kedai Atok. Tahu kan kalau hari Ahad itu macam mane?"

" Baik, Tok." jawab Ochobot. Tok Abah tersenyum dan segera menghilang dari depan pintu sementara Ochobot melesat ke arah Boboiboy yang masih terkapar di atas sajadahnya.

" Boboiboy, bangun. Hari Ahad ni. Waktunya kita bantu Atok di Kedai." katanya seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak lelaki pahlawan pulau Rintis itu. Boboiboy membuka matanya lalu menguap sebentar.

" Hoaaahhh ... mengantuk sangat ... " gumamnya lalu duduk." Atok dah pergi ke kedai ke?"

" Dah lah. Jom kau siap-siap. Selepas tu kita pergi ke kedai Atok."

" Okey."

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya telah sampai di taman kota dimana Kedai Kokotiam berada. Seperti biasa tampak Gopal, si pelanggan setia berada di kedai tersebut. Pemuda keturunan India itu tengah asyik menyantap Special Hot Chocolate yang kemungkinan besar adalah hasil dari negoisasinya terhadap Tok Abah dengan janji 'bayar di kemudian hari' alias mengutang.

" Hai, Gopal." sapa Boboiboy ramah." Kau dah disini je."

Gopal mendengus." Ish kau ni. Wajarlah kalau aku disini. Kan pelanggan setia. Ya kan, Tok Abah?"

" Ye lah tu. Pelanggan yang setia ngutang." jawab Tok Abah cuek. Gopal segera pasang seringai malu-malu.

" Tak lah, Tok. Nanti saya bayar, Okey?"

" Kapan?"

" Suatu saat kalau saya dah punya uang, Tok."

" Janganlah sering ngutang, Gopal. Tak baik buat kau." gumam Ochobot seraya mendesah panjang.

" Hehehe ... Terbaik ..." kata Boboiboy senyam-senyum sembari mengacungkan jempolnya." Jom lah Ochobot. Kita bantu Tok Aba."

Aktivitas di Kedai berjalan seperti biasa. Ying pun datang, begitu pula dengan Fang dan Yaya. Ada pula Papa Zola dan istrinya, Mama Zila. Boboiboy dan teman-temannya segera merapikan barang-barang Kedai begitu melihat keduanya tiba. Yah, tahu sendiri kan bagaimana reaksi Mama Zila kalau melihat barang-barang berserakan ataupun kurang rapi? Dia akan menjelma menjadi Godzilla. Dan tentu saja Boboiboy tidak mau hal mengerikan itu kembali terjadi.

" Nah, Incik Aba. Kebenaran dan Kekasihnya hendak order ... ehhh, Dinda Mama nak order ape?" Tanya Papa Zola.

Mama Zila meraih daftar menu dan membacanya." Saya nak pesan ... ah, ya. Bagaimana kalau ni? Kek Cokelat Stroberi tampaknya sedap."

" Baiklah. Incik Aba, Kebenaran pesan Kek Cokelat Stroberi satu." kata Papa Zola segera.

" Ei? Kanda Papa tak order ke?" Mama Zila heran melihat suaminya hanya pesan satu menu saja.

Papa Zola tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Mama Zila." Kebenaran tak perlu banyak makan. Cukup melihat Dinda makan sudah buat Kanda kenyang."

" Aihh ... Kanda bisa je..."

" Oh, Dinda ... tak perlu tersipu ... "

" Oh, Kanda ..."

" Oh, Dinda ..."

" Oh, Kanda ... "

" Oh, Dinda ..."

Kedua sejoli yang keluar dari Game itu saling membalas kata hingga mereka tidak sadar kalau orang-orang di sekitar mereka nyaris muntah-muntah melihat tingkah mereka yang 'Kelewat Romantis' itu. Ya, terkadang ada juga pasangan yang seperti ini: Tidak peduli dimanapun mereka berada tetap saja bertingkah berlebihan. Terlebih lagi di hadapan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya yang memang belum cukup umur untuk melihat adegan seperti itu.

" Ei, Cikgu Papa. Sudahlah." protes Fang. Ia sudah membuang muka sejak Papa Zola dan Mama Zila saling membalas dengan panggilan sayang mereka.

" Betul tu." kata Yaya." Kami kan budak kecil. Tak baik lakukan ini di depan kitorang."

" Ya loh. Nanti kalau kami tiru, macam mana wo?" tambah Ying.

" Ish ish ish ... Tak patutlah, Cikgu." gumam Boboiboy seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

" KALIAN BERANI MENGGANGGU KISAH CINTA KEBENARAN?!" tukas Papa Zola dengan nada tinggi. " KALIAN AKAN DIBERI PEMERIKSAAN MATEMATIK SAAT MASUK SEKOLAH NANTI!"

" Ei?! Apasal Cikgu Papa mengajar kitorang di sekolah menengah nanti?" tanya Gopal heran." Kitorang kan dah lulus dari Sekolah Rendah."

Papa Zola menyeringai." Kebenaran tak akan pernah melepas pengawasan dari anak didiknya." ujarnya dengan nada heroik." Maka dari itu ... Cikgu pun mendapat amanah dari SMK pulau Rintis untuk MENJADI CIKGU PELAJARAN MATEMATIK, FISIKA DAN KIMIA KALIAN NANTI! HOREEEE! HOREEEEE!"

" YEEEEEYYYYY!" Yaya dan Ying bersuka ria mendengar itu. Mereka pun tahu kalau Fisika dan Kimia banyak hitung-hitungnya. Apa sih yang tidak disenangi oleh kedua saingan juara kelas dari SD itu selain pelajaran-pelajaran seperti itu?

Lain perempuan, lain laki-laki. Sementara kedua teman perempuan mereka berjingkrak riang, ketiga anak laki-laki itu~Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang~ Mau tidak mau menganga hebat setelah mendengar Info dari guru Matematika mereka sejak SD itu.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

* * *

Hari telah beranjak sore. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya membantu Tok Aba membereskan Kedai. Ying dan Yaya membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di sekitar Kedai dengan semangat. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang ~Akibat pemberitahuan 'mengerikan' dari Papa Zola tadi~ bermuram durja sembari membereskan barang-barang Kedai.

" Ngeri sangat Cikgu Papa kalau nanti dia ngajar kitorang." kata Fang lesu." Mana ada tambahan pula macam Fisika dan Kimia pun."

" Hayya, jangan sedih wo. Nanti saya dan Yaya kan ajari korang." tukas Ying senang.

Yaya mengangguk." Kita kan kawan. Harus saling bantu lah." katanya ramah." Nanti kita belajar sama-sama di rumah aku. Pasti seronok! Korang juga boleh cicip Biskuit aku. Aku punya buaanyakk di rumah! Korang pasti suka!"

Teman-temannya langsung memasang tampang ngeri begitu mendengar kalimat Yaya tadi. Apa lagi kalau bukan Biskuit Yaya yang oleh pembuatnya pasti terasa enak sekali namun bagi orang lain terasa bagaikan jelmaan pencabut nyawa?

" Ehh ... Tak pa lah, Yaya. Kau tak perlu susah-susah macam tu." ujar Boboiboy sungkan." Betul kan, Gopal?"

" Nah, betul tu." balas Gopal." Hehehe ..."

" Alahhh ..." ujar Yaya sedih. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah Ochobot yang tahu-tahu menepuk bahu Boboiboy.

" Boboiboy, kau lupa ke kalau kita nak bincang ke Atok tentang mimpi aku?" tanyanya.

Boboiboy menepuk kepalanya." Alamak! Saya lupa! Sori, Ochobot, hehehe ... Selepas beres Kedai, kita bincang ke Atok."

" Aihh ... macam sama pun ... Pelupa kau tak hilang-hilang juga ..." gerutu Ochobot begitu melihat 'Sidrom Amnesia' milik Boboiboy kambuh lagi.

Mereka semua pun selesai membereskan Kedai Kokotiam dan pulang ke rumah Boboiboy, membuat Tok Aba terheran-heran.

" Ha? Apasal korang datang kesini?" tanyanya saat melihat Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang di ruang tamu bersama Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

" Ochobot nak bicara ke Tok Aba tentang mimpi dia." kata Fang." Kami kan penasaran. Jadi kami juga nak dengar."

" Mimpi apa kau, Ochobot? Tentang Adu du ke?" Tanya Tok Aba.

" Tak. Bukan itu, Tok." balas Ochobot."Mimpi saya aneh sangat. Saya lihat ada tiga perempuan dalam mimpi saya. Ada Ibu Bu, Rosaline dan Ashrlati."

Tok Aba dan yang lainnya melongo mendengar itu. Kalau Ibu Bu, mereka sudah tahu tentang Ibu Adu du itu. Tapi hubungannya dengan dua perempuan lainnya yang disebut oleh Ochobot cukup membuat mereka bingung.

" Ape kau cakap ni, Ochobot? Siapa pula Rosaline dan Ashrlati tu?" tanya Gopal.

" Kalau tak salah, Rosaline tu salah satu dari Ras Succubus." jelas Ochobot." Mereka adalah makhluk Mitologi. Mereka dianggap jahat dan penampilan mereka pun macam hantu kelelawar."

" AAHHH!" Jerit Gopal yang memang takut pada hantu." Mirip kuntilanak dari Indonesia ke?"

" Tak. Tapi penampilan mereka aneh sangat." lanjut si robot bola." Mereka digambarkan punya sayap kelelawar, tanduk dan ekor. Baju pun mereka kurang bahan. Dan yang lebih anehnya, mereka boleh serap energi orang!"

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gopal sudah lari tunggang-langgang keluar dari rumah Boboiboy dan melesat menuju rumahnya sendiri sementara teman-temannya memandang dengan ekspresi _Sweatdrop_.

" Oke, sambung maklumat kau, Ochobot." kata Yaya.

" Tunggu sekejap." potong Boboiboy." Tadi Ochobot kata Succubus itu boleh serap energi orang. Macam mane caranya?"

Ochobot terkejut." Ehhh ... Ummm ... saya tak boleh cakap ini ke korang." katanya gugup.

" Ayolah, Ochobot. Penasaran sangat kitorang ni." bujuk Fang.

" Bukan tu. Tapi ... cara mereka menyerap energi tu tak lazim. Macam ... berhubungan tu ..."

" Berhubungan? Berhubungan apa wo?" tanya Ying tidak sabar.

" Hei, kau cakap tu tak sesuai umur, Ochobot." kata Tok Aba." Mereka masih budak-budak."

" Hehehe ... maaf, Tok. Tapi maklumat Succubus pun macam tu." jelas Ochobot lalu menoleh ke Boboiboy dan teman-temannya."Yang jelas mereka boleh dapat energi dari korban mereka, tu je."

" Okey, tak pe." desah Boboiboy." Kalau Ashrlati tu makhuk macam mane?"

" Kalau tak salah, dia ras Ultra Humanoid." Ochobot melanjutkan penjelasannya." Ras Ultra Humanoid adalah hasil rekaan manusia dari manusia asli yang hendak diselamatkan nyawanya. Biasa disebut Cyborg, tapi sifap mereka lebih dekat ke manusia dan mereka biasanya punya kuasa super."

" WOW! Macam kuasa kitorang ke?" ujar Yaya kagum.

" Kalau aku boleh jumpa mereka, mereka boleh beri dan ajari aku kuasa mereka." balas Fang." Dengan begitu, aku boleh jadi superhero yang kuat dan aku kan semakin Populer, HAHAHAHA!"

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ...

" Hehehehehe ... "

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ...

" Ape pandang-pandang?" tanya Fang sarkastik." Macam tak de kerjaan pun ..."

" Ish kau ni. Kita kan bincang tentang mimpi Ochobot, bukan tentang Kepopuleran kau!" sembur Boboiboy.

" WOi! Aku memang lebih Populer dibanding kau!" balas Fang kesal." Kau tak de apa-apanya, DASAR PELUPA!"

" Kau pun sama je, ANGGUR KACAMATA!"

" Hei, sudah lah. Tak baik kata-katain orang macam tu" Yaya melerai mereka dibantu oleh Ying, sementara Tok Aba dan Ochobot terpaksa Sweatdrop melihat mereka.

" Tak de habis pun mereka Rival tu ..." Gumam Ochobot. Sekonyong-konyong ia melihat sebuah cahaya melintas di langit, membuatnya seperti mengingat sesuatu.

" Eh, tunggu ... itu ..."

 _ **'Itu~'**_

* * *

Di sebuah taman kecil, tampak dua anak muda tengah berjalan-jalan di sana. Satu anak adalah pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru laut dan memakai baju serba kuning dan hitam. Wajahnya cukup tampan. Tubuhnya Tidak tinggi dan tidak pula pendek. Sementara anak di sebelahnya adalah seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba pink dan abu-abu. Rambutnya bewarna putih panjang hingga sebahu. Wajahnya manis. Tinggi badannya sebahu pemuda di sampingnya. Sepasang sayap kelelawar kecil menempel di punggungnya.

" Milyra, kau tak sama Ibu kau?" Tanya si pemuda.

" Tak, Ibu jarang balik ke rumah lagi." kata gadis yang bernama Milyra." Lagipula dia benci aku. Aku kan tak de kuasa apa pun."

" Itu je? Kalau begitu, saya boleh beri kau kuasa." tawar pemuda itu.

Milyra terkejut." Ehhh ... Ochoboy, tak payah pula kau beri aku kuasa. Nanti repotkan kau je."

Pemuda yang bernama Ochoboy itu menggeleng." Tak pe. Saya kan beri kau kuasa, biar Ibu kau sayang kau lagi."

Tubuh Ochoboy bersinar, semakin lama semakin meyilaukan. Milyra memicingkan mata. Ia membuka matanya setelah cahaya itu lenyap.

" Nah, sekarang kau pun punya kuasa." kata Ochoboy. Milyra memandang tubuhnya sendiri.

" Ape kuasa aku?"

" Ehh ... Tak tahu tu ... "

" Ish, kau kan yang beri aku kuasa. Masa tak tahu?"

" Cari lah ..."

Milyra cemberut." Kau ni ada-ada saja, Ochoboy." Desahnya panjang. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor Alien Kecoa. Nalurinya sebagai perempuan memaksanya untuk segera menjerit.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Spontan Kecoa itu terlempar jauh dari Milyra akibat gelombang suara dashyat dari gadis ras Succubus itu, membuat Ochoboy harus menutup kedua telinganya agar tubuhnya tidak terpental seperti kecoa tadi. Untung saja ia hanya terlempar sedikit dari tempat Milyra berdiri.

" Eh?! Ochoboy, kau tak pe?" Milyra yang panik langsung terbang mendekati pemuda yang terkapar itu.

" Aduh ... suara kau keras sangat, bahkan sampai boleh lempar saya." kata Ochoboy ." Tapi itu ternyata Kuasa kau! Hebat sangat! "

" Eh, iya ke? Wahahaha ... Terima kasih banyak, Ochoboy!" Tanpa dikata, Milyra menjerit senang dan memeluk Ochoboy yang baru saja hendak bangun.

" Ei, hentikan! Geli lah!" Tukas Ochoboy malu. Apalagi ia dipeluk oleh temannya yang notabene adalah ras Succubus yang terkenal sebagai 'Perempuan penggoda' itu.

Milyra melepas pelukannya." Ish, kau ini kenape, Ochoboy? Kan kau kat kita ni kawan."

"Hehehe ... Sori, Milyra. Tapi aku kan lemah sangat kalau kau peluk aku lama-lama. Nanti energiku habis lah."

" Aku tahu tu. Tapi kita kan tunangan. Sekejap lagi kita bakal kawin! Senang tak?"

" Ehhh ... iya juga tu. Tapi jangan buru-buru la ... kita kan belum kawin."

" Oh, iya. Maaf, Ochoboy."

" Tak pe, Milyra. Aku pun paham kau ... "

Keduanya pun tertawa. Milyra mendesah panjang." Ochoboy, tahu tak kenapa aku juga nak punya kuasa macam kau selain nak disayang ibu aku?"

" Apa tu?" Ochobot menoleh seraya tersenyum.

Milyra memegang bahu Ochobot." Kau punya kuasa sebenar hasil campuran para ilmuwan itu. Aku juga nak punya kuasa macam kau karena satu hal. Saya Cinta sama kau, Ochoboy ..."

* * *

 **'Saya Cinta sama kau, Ochoboy'**

Ochobot tersentak. Cahaya di langit itu pun melesat pergi setelah ia memandang semua itu, Dua anak muda itu ...

Ochobot memicingkan kedua mata robot bewarna biru laut miliknya sembari memandang langit.

' _Saya pun Cinta kau, Milyra ...'_

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin juga, hehehe ... maaf kalau agak lama ya. :) Dan maaf kalau ada adegan-adegan aneh juga. Jadi geli sendiri pas baca fic ini. Silahkan tambahkan Review untuk chapter ini serta kritik dan sarannya ...  
**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	4. Milyra

**Hai Readers. Chapter baru telah diliris! Maaf kalau lama. Soalnya lagi banyak urusan di Kampus, hehehe ... mohon dimaklumi ya.**

 **Oh iya. Di Chapter ini bakal ada sedikit Misteri dan pertarungan. Lebih panjang dari Chapter sebelumnya. Ada juga Adu du dan koncro-koncronya. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya? Silahkan baca Chapter ini untuk tahu kelanjutannya :)**

 **Bakal banyak Typo, hehehe ... maaf kalau garing ya.**

 **NauraCute15: Aduhh ... Pusing sangat ... jangan guncang-guncang aku lha. Baca cerita ni je, hehehe ... terima kasih ^_^**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 3: Milyra  
**

Malam itu sangat tenang. Terutama di Markas Kotak milik Adu du yang berada di tempat pembuangan sampah dimana keempat penghuninya: Adu du, Probe, Komputer dan Mesin pintar pemotong rumput S8000 alias 'Kambing' sedang tertidur pulas. Sebuah cahaya lewat di atas markas mereka dan mendarat di dekat tempat itu.

DUUUAAAAARRRRR!

" ALAMAK! INCIK BOS, BANGUN! INCIK BOOOOSSSSS!" Probe terbangun dengan panik seraya mendekati ranjang Adu du dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecil Atasannya itu. Adu du yang biasanya susah dibangunkan kali ini sukses bangun dengan mata mengantuk.

" Apasal kau bangunkan aku tengah malam ni? Aku nak tidurlah!" gumamnya kesal.

" Ish Incik Bos ni. Aku kan bangunkan karena ada sesuatu yang meletup diluar!" kata lawan bicaranya panik.

" Meletup? Gunung Api meletup pun." ujar Adu du malas.

" Duhh ... Incik Bos. Lebih baik kita cari tahu lah!" balas Probe seraya menarik tangan Adu du yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Keduanya tiba di tempat pendaratan cahaya itu. Melihat itu, Rasa kantuk Adu du hilang seketika.

" Benda ape ni?" tanyanya heran. Tahu-tahu Probe melesat ke belakang punggungnya.

" I ... Incik Bos, jangan-jangan itu ... HANTUUUU!"

" Oi! Kau ni, takut hantu terus ke. Hantu tu tak de!"

" Ba ... Baik, Incik Bos ..."

Mereka mendekati cahaya itu yang akhirnya meredup, menampakkan sesosok makhluk disana.

" Oh, ya ampun ... Kakiku ... Huhuhuu ..." isak sosok itu. Adu du dan Probe mendekat. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis muda berambut putih. Dia memakai pakaian yang bisa dibilang 'Cukup Sopan' bewarna Pink dan Abu-abu. Dia memiliki Ekor kecil. Tampak dua buah sayap kelelawar bewarna keabu-abuan yang berukuran sedang menempel di punggungnya. Ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Adu du dan Probe.

" Siape kau ni?" Tanya Adu du." Penampilan kau tak mirip manusia sangat pun."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil." Ah, maaf. Aku mendarat disini tadi." katanya sendu." Kaki aku luka selepas tu. Maaf kalau aku ganggu waktu rehat kau, Adu du."

Adu du tersentak. Gadis itu tahu namanya?

" Ei, kenape kau boleh tahu nama Incik Bos?" Probe terheran-heran lalu menatap Adu du." Incik Bos kenal gadis ini ke?"

" Ehhh ... tampaknya aku tak ingat pun ..." kata Adu du." Tak pe. Lebih baik kita bawa gadis ni ke Markas Kotak dan sembuhkan kakinya!"

" Ah, terima kasih ..." ucap si gadis.

Di Markas Kotak, Adu du, Probe dan Komputer berusaha menyembuhkan Kaki si Gadis itu." Hmm ... tampaknya tulang keringnya ada yang bersilang, Incik Bos." lapor Komputer setelah men- _scan_ kaki sang gadis dengan sinar X.

" Tulang kaki kanan kau tergeser sikit." kata Komputer." Tunggu sekejap ye. Incik Kambing!"

Si Mesin pemotong rumput S8000 alias Kambing datang lalu menatap ke arah komputer.

" Mbee ... mbeee ... mbee ... " (Kenape kau panggil aku?) Tanya Kambing.

" Bantu aku perbaiki kaki dia pakai operasi." jawab komputer lalu menoleh ke arah Adu du dan Probe." Incik Bos dan Probe, tolong keluar buat sekejap."

" Ei, Tak boleh tengok ke?" tanya Probe kaget.

" Tak. Korang kan laki-laki. Tak boleh tengok operasi lawan jenis la." gerutu Komputer.

" Ya dah. Jom kita keluar, Probe. Masalah perempuan ni." kata Adu du.

" Lha, Komputer tu perempuan ke?"

" Aku yang program jenis dia tu. Dia perempuan la."

" Lalu ... Incik Kambing tu betina juga ka?"

" Dia Jantan. Tapi dia kan hewan je. Mana boleh suka makhluk lain? Jenis dia pun. Dah lah, Probe. Kita keluar."

Si Gadis pun menjalani operasi tulang kakinya yang sedikit tergeser. Satu jam kemudian, operasinya akhirnya selesai dengan sempurna.

" Wah ... kaki aku dah boleh jalan lagi!" ucap gadis itu gembira." Terima kasih banyak, Komputer! Terima kasih, Kambing!"

Komputer pun tersenyum." Sama-sama." katanya pelan.

" Mbeee ... mbeee ..."(Sama-sama juga) balas Kambing gembira.

Adu du dan Probe pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Nah, bagaimana kaki kau? Sudah baikan ke?" Tanya Adu du.

" Sudah. Terima kasih ye." kata si Gadis." Kau memang hebat punya Komputer dan Kambing macam ni, Adu du. Boleh obati aku!"

" Ya dah." gumam si lelaki pendek berkepala kotak hijau." Nah, Aku punya satu soalan buat kau. Macem mana kau boleh tahu nama aku?"

Gadis di depannya terkejut." Kau tak kenal aku?" tanyanya heran." Aku kawan masa kecil kau lah, Adu du! Masa tak ingat?!"

" Tidak tu."

" Ish kau ni benar-benar, Adu du. Ibu kau kan berkawan dari Ibu aku."

" EH?! MAMA AKU BERKAWAN DENGAN IBU KAU?!"

Probe mendecih." Ish ish ish ... Tampaknya Incik Bos ketularan penyakit pelupa milik Boboiboy, ni." gumamnya sedih." Kawan sendiri pun tak ingat."

 _BLETAK!~_ Gelas besi milik Adu du tahu-tahu sudah mengenai kepala piring Probe, membuatnya langsung dalam posisi terbalik.

" Aduduhh ... sakit, Incik Bos, huhuhu ..." rengek Probe.

" Tak guna!" pekik Adu du kesal lalu menatap si Gadis." Apa maksud kau Mama aku kawan dengan Ibu kau?"

Si gadis mendesah." Ye lah tu. Makcik Bu tu teman Ibu aku, Bunda Rosaline. Payah kau ni, Adu du."

" Ah, Sudah!" Adu du benar-benar kebingungan." Kalau begitu beritahu nama kau! Mungkin aku boleh ingat kalau kau beritahu nama kau."

" Okey. Nama aku Milyra la."

" Milyra?"

Adu du berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Namun hasilnya nihil." Tak, aku tak ingat." ujarnya menyerah.

" Kau ni ..." ujar Milyra dengan tatapan _Sweatdrop_.

" Kenape kau bisa mendarat di halaman tadi?" Tanya Adu du kemudian." Kau kabur dari rumah ke?"

Milyra tersenyum kaku." Betul. Aku kabur dari rumah. Sebabnya pun karena ..."

" Sebab ape? Sebab ape?" Desak Probe.

" Ehh ... akupun tak ingat. Hehehe ..."

 _BRUKK!_!~Adu du dan koncro-koncronya menjatuhkan diri mereka ke lantai setelah mendengar jawaban Milyra.

" Kau ni ... macam sama pun ... Tak ingat pula ..." desis Adu du." Kau tadi cakap aku ni pelupa. Dan kau pula yang pelupa. Macam tak betul je ..."

" Hehehe ... sori ..."gumam Milyra." Oh, ya. Karena kau sudah tolong aku, maka aku pun akan tolong kau! Aku akan jadi Geng kau!"

Adu du tersentak kaget." Eh?! Kau nak jadi Geng aku?

" Yup!" Angguk Milyra." Sebagai balas budi karena telah sembuhkan kaki aku, aku akan jadi Geng kau. Senang tak?"

" Hmm ... kau punya kemampuan ape?"

" Hehehe ... tengok ni. KUASA MANIPULASI GELOMBANG SUARA! HIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Milyra berteriak keras-keras ke arah dinding batu di hadapannya. Serta merta dinding itu berlubang dan tercipta sebuah lorong di sana.

" WOW! HEBAT!" Probe memekik senang melihat kekuatan Milyra itu.

Adu du mendesis remeh." Itu je? Tak cukup kesan pun."

" A ... APA?" Mata pink Milyra tampak berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya ia hendak menangis." JAHAT! ADU DU JAHAT! HUWAAAAAA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh ruangan itu bergetar hebat, seperti gempa bumi. Rupanya akibat tangisan Milyra. Adu du jadi panik dibuatnya.

" Eh, sudah. Sudah, Milyra. Hehehe ... Aku hanya bercanda je." katanya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Milyra, menenangkan gadis itu. Tangis Milyra mereda seketika. Ditepisnya tangan Adu du dari punggungnya.

" Huh! Jangan coba-coba kau remehkan saya!" Ucapnya kesal." Kau nak aku hancurkan telinga kau pakai teriakan aku, Heh?" ancamnya.

" Ti .. tidak." ujar Adu du cepat-cepat.

" Bagus." kata Milyra senang. Ia lalu merentangkan kedua sayap kelelawarnya dan terbang ke atas.

" Tak hanya tu. Aku pun boleh terbang! Nah, hebat tak?" tanyanya gembira. Adu du _and the Gank_ yang melihatnya hanya bisa melongo dengan iringan suara jangkrik yang entah darimana datangnya.

" Ye lah tu. Dia kan punya sayap." desis Probe." Tak patut ... tak patut ..."

" APE KAU KAT?!"

" Ehh tak de, tak de ..."

" Huh! Ada-ada saja kau ni, Robe." dengus Milyra.

" Hei, Nama dia Probe lah." tukas Adu du." Kau ni macam Bago go je, panggil-panggil nama Probe pakai Robe."

" Sudahlah. Yang jelas aku dah jadi anggota Geng kau, Kan? Kan?" ujar Milyra gembira seraya menguncang-guncang bahu Adu du, nyaris memeluknya. Tiba-tiba saja Adu du merasa tubuhnya melemah seakan energinya terserap keluar .

" Ei, lepaskan!" ujarnya segera sembari mendorong Milyra dari tubuhnya." Apesal badan aku macam lemah sikit kalau kau sentuh aku ni?"

" Oh, iya. Hampir lupa! Aku kan Succubus, jadi boleh serap energi kau kalau aku terlalu dekat sama kau la, hehehe ..."

" Succubus? Ape tu?" Probe menggaruk kepala pipihnya tanda bingung.

" Komputer, dapatkan Maklumat Succubus sekarang!" perintah Adu du.

" Baik, Incik Bos."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sebuah gambar wanita Succubus di layar Komputer, membuat Adu du dan Probe terlonjak. Pasalnya gambar itu terlihat sangat 'Tidak Senonoh'.

" Oi, Komputer! Hapus cepat gambar ni! Tak senonoh sangat!" jerit Adu du.

" Ehh ... tapi Incik Bos, ini memang gambar Succubus."

" Tapi gambar ini tak senonoh lah! Cepat hapus!"

" Baik, Incik Bos."

Gambar itu pun lenyap, digantikan wajah Komputer yang memandang bingung.

" Kenape Succubus di gambar tu menjijikkan sangat? Tak pakai baju yang sopan pula!" tanya Adu du." Tak patut ditengok sama anak di bawah umur ni."

" Tapi kebanyakan Succubus memang macem tu, Incik Bos." balas Komputer gugup.

Adu du mendengus." Lalu kenape dia tak? Baju dia sopan sangat." semburnya seraya menunjuk pakaian Milyra yang berupa atasan sedikit longgar dan rok selutut.

" Kan aku kat kebanyakan je, bukan semua." kata Komputer kesal." Oh, iya. Selain penampilan mereka, mereka juga boleh terbang dan menyerap energi orang dengan cara menyentuh atau 'Berhubungan' dengan mereka. Semakin dekat dan semakin sering, maka energi korbannya akan habis dan bisa menyebabkan kematian. Beberapa dari mereka jahat dan memiliki kuasa-kuasa supranatural."

" WOOOWWW! HEBAT!" Pekik Probe." Macam kuasa Gelombang tadi ke?"

Milyra menggeleng." Itu pun karena aku diberi kuasa je." katanya sedih." Dari lahir aku tak punya kuasa apa pun. Selepas diberi, baru aku punya kuasa sebenar."

" Eh? Siapa yang beri kau kuasa?"

" Hmm ... aku pun tak ingat. Sori, hehehe ..."

 _BANG!_ ~Adu du segera _Jawsdrop_.

" Kau ni ada-ada saja." ucapnya kesal." Ya dah. Karena kau sudah jadi Geng aku, Aku ingin kau lakukan sesuatu!"

" Ape tu?"

Adu du tersenyum." Aku ingin kau ambil Bola Kuasa dari tangan seorang budak bernama Boboiboy!"

" Bola Kuasa? Boboiboy? Ape pula tu?" Tanya Milyra bingung, membuat Adu du menjatuhkan dirinya lagi.

" Kau ni ... macem tak kena je ..." desahnya pasrah.

* * *

Hari demi hari berjalan seperti biasa. Tak terasa dua hari lagi Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya akan segera masuk belajar di SMK* Pulau Rintis. Tampak mereka telah keluar dari Toko Buku sembari menenteng belanjaan mereka yang berupa beberapa buah buku tulis, beberapa alat tulis dan sebuah Tas sekolah. Lain halnya dengan Gopal yang punya tambahan ekstra dalam belanjaannya: Sekantung besar Bola-bola Cokelat.

" Ish kau ni Gopal. Makanan pula kau beli." kata Boboiboy pada sahabatnya itu.

" Betul tu." kata Ochobot." Mending kau pakai uang beli Bola-bola Cokelat tu buat bayar utang kau ke Tok Aba!"

" Hehehe ..." Gopal balas senyum memalukan." Nanti lah ..."

" Hmph! Itulah kau. Makan terus yang kau pikir." dengus Fang cuek. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah Kedai di pinggir Jalan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah palang Kedai itu yang bertuliskan kalimat 'Kedai Donat Lobak Merah'. Tanpa dikomando Fang sudah melesat ke arah Kedai yang menjual makanan favoritnya itu.

" DONAT LOBAK MERAAAAHHHH! AKU DATAAAANNNNGGGGGG!" pekiknya gembira sementara teman-temannya memandang dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_.

" Cih, Cakap tak sama pun ..." tukas Gopal menyindir Fang.

" Hei, tak baik bicarakan orang di belakang dia." kata Yaya." Kan Muka dua, Dosa tu."

" Wah, terbaik lah Yaya." Puji Boboiboy. Ia selalu mengagumi kata-kata Yaya yang bijak.

" Boboiboy memang sahabat terbaik! Nanti aku buat Biskuit spesial untuk kau! Kau Pasti Suka!" ujar Yaya senang.

Mendengar itu, Boboiboy segera nyengir hambar." Ehh ... tak perlu susah-susah lah, Yaya. Hehehe ..."

" Ei, Tengok tu. Langit sudah warna jingga ma." kata Ying tiba-tiba." Jangan lama-lama. Nanti kita kemalaman wo."

" Betul. Selepas Fang beli Donat, kita balik." tukas Ochobot."Banyak bahaya di malam hari. Jadi memang baik kalau kita balik sebelum malam tiba."

Setelah Fang membeli Donat, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yaya yang rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya ke arah Boboiboy dan Ochobot.

" Selamat malam, Boboiboy dan Ochobot." katanya sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya." Salam ke Atok kau ye. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam." jawab Boboiboy sembari melambaikan tangannya pula. Setelah itu, dia membuka pintu rumah yang secara kebetulan tidak terkunci.

" Assalamualaikum. Atok, Boboiboy dan Ochobot dah pulang ni."

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ...

Rumah itu tampak begitu sepi. Boboiboy memeluk Ochobot erat. Entah mengapa sebuah firasat buruk melintas di benaknya. Mungkin saja Tok Aba sedang tidur. Sayangnya tidur dengan pintu yang tidak terkunci bukanlah sesuatu yang lucu. Lagipula Tok Aba selalu memastikan semua Pintu terkunci kalau beliau hendak beristirahat.

" Tampaknya Atok lagi berehat." kata Ochobot.

" Hmmm ... tapi tak de salahnya kalau kita tengok Atok di kamar dia." ujar Boboiboy seraya menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di atas kasurnya." Jom lah Ochobot. Kita tengok kamar Atok."

Mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Tok Aba. Dengan hati-hati Boboiboy mengetuk pintu itu.

" Atok, Atok di dalam ke? Boboiboy dan Ochobot dah balik ni."

Tidak ada jawaban. Boboiboy semakin merasa khawatir. Biasanya kalau Tok Aba tengah tertidur bakal terdengar suara dengkuran Beliau. Tapi kali ini kamar di belakang pintu tampak sunyi senyap.

" Haeehh ... sudah kukate dia lagi berehat." gumam Ochobot." Jom kita beres-beres barang kau buat ke sekolah nan~"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu Boboiboy membuka pintu kamar Tok Aba. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka begitu melihat keadaan kamar beliau yang begitu berantakan sementara tubuh Tok Aba terkapar dengan posisi yang tidak bisa dibilang 'Elit' di atas lantai kayu.

" ATOK!" Pekik Boboiboy panik." Ochobot, kenape dengan Atok ni?"

Ochobot segera men- _scan_ tubuh Tok Aba." Tampaknya Atok tengah pingsan. Energi dia kurang sangat. Tapi anehnya tak de satupun bekas pertarungan di badan dia." katanya heran." Jom kita naikkan badan Atok ke atas kasur, Boboiboy."

Setelah menaikkan tubuh Tok Aba ka atas pembaringannya, Boboiboy dan Ochobot segera membereskan kamar Kakeknya yang kini mirip dengan Kapal pecah. Setelah itu, mereka berdiskusi di ruang tamu.

" Ini salah kau karena pilih ikut jalan-jalan dengan aku dan kawan-kawan aku ketimbang jaga Atok di rumah!" tuding Boboiboy pada Ochobot." Kalau saje kau tinggal sama Atok di rumah, tak bakal ade kejadian macam ni."

" Hei, aku juga nak jalan-jalan ke Toko Buku la. Bosan di rumah terus je" kata Ochobot membela dirinya." Lagipula kita tak tahu kalau ada kejadian macam ni!"

" Ya dah. Ini kan dah Nasib." kata Boboiboy." Tapi ... kira-kira kenape Atok boleh pingsan macam tu? Tadi kau juga kat tak de bekas luka apapun di tubuh dia Kan?"

" Betul. Aneh sangat." balas Ochobot bingung." Apa mungkin~"

 _Ding-Dong!~_ Seseorang menekan bel pintu rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy.

" Biar aku yang buka." Tawar Ochobot sembari terbang ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Sekonyong-konyong sepasang tangan terjulur hendak menangkap Ochobot. Boboiboy yang melihat itu tersentak dan segera melompat, sukses menarik Ochobot dari ambang pintu agar tidak diambil oleh pemilik kedua tangan yang berada di depan pintu itu.

" Siape tu?" tanya Boboiboy heran. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ke arah pintu. Dilihatnya sebuah sosok terbang menjauh dari pintu dan tampaknya hendak kabur.

" HEI, KAU! KEMBALI KESINI!" pekik Boboiboy seraya menuding sosok itu." BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

Ia berubah ke mode Halilintar dan menoleh ke arah Ochobot." Kau tunggu disini. Biar aku yang kejar dia."

" Tak! Tak nak! Aku kan ikut kau." kata Ochobot bersikeras.

" Kalau kau ketangkap, macem mane?" tanya Boboiboy khawatir.

" Hei, aku juga nak tahu sosok itu lah." gerutu Ochobot." Siapa tahu aku bisa dapatkan data diri dia."

" Terserah dah."

Didekapnya Ochobot dengan satu tangan.

" Pegangan Kuat-kuat." Tukasnya pada Ochobot lalu menoleh ke depan." GERAKAN KILAT!"

Mereka pun melesat menuju ke sosok yang hendak menangkap Ochobot itu dan berhasil menghalanginya.

" Alamak! Macam mana ni?" tukas Sosok itu panik. Ia mundur selangkah. Boboiboy berubah ke mode semula dan menatapnya marah.

" Kau! Jadi kau yang buat pingsan Atok aku." geramnya." Dan kau pun nak tangkap Ochobot pula. Siape kau ni sebenarnya?"

Sinar bulan menerpa sosok di depan Boboiboy dan Ochobot itu. Seorang gadis yang kelihatan sebaya dengan Boboiboy. Rambut panjangnya bewarna putih. Dia memakai pakaian dengan nuansa Pink dan Abu-abu. Sepasang sayap kelelawar menempel di punggungnya. Ochobot melihat sosok itu sepenuhnya dan tersentak kaget.

" Ehh .. Tunggu ... Kau ... Kau ..." tukasnya kaget." Kau Milyra?!"

Boboiboy menoleh ke Ochobot." Kau kenal dia ke?" tanyanya heran.

Milyra mematung di tempat. Ditatapnya Ochobot yang tengah melayang di samping Boboiboy." Kau ... Kau ... Ternyata kaulah Bola Kuasa tu." ujarnya lirih." Tak ... Tak mungkin ... kau ..."

Dalam situasi genting seperti itu, hanya Boboiboy yang merasa kebingungan dengan Ochobot dan Milyra yang tampak saling memandang itu.

" Ei, korang memang sudah saling kenal ke?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Ochobot dan Milyra tidak menggubris pertanyaan Boboiboy itu. Keduanya masih saling menatap dengan pandangan nanar.

" Kau ..."

 ** _'Kau~'_**

* * *

 _Tok, Tok, Tok!_

" Ochoboy, ini aku Milyra."

" Okey. Tunggu kejap."

Ochoboy berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Tampak Milyra disana. Hanya saja ada yang aneh dari gadis itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran yang besar.

" Ochoboy, aku nak bincang sesuatu ke kau ..."katanya lesu."Aku ... Aku tak boleh kawin dengan kau ..."

" Ei, Apesal kau cakap ni?" kata Ochoboy heran." Jangan la. Kita kan dah tunangan."

" Tak Boleh! Bahaya la!"

" HAH?! BAHAYA?!"

" Iya, Bahaya." gumam Milyra cemas." Soal tu ..."

* * *

 ** _Dua jam yang lalu ..._**

" Bunda! Bunda baru pulang je." kata Milyra menyambut Rosaline di depan pintu rumah mereka yang bermodel Kastil kuno." Bunda dah jarang pulang. Bunda lakukan hal apa saja diluar selama ni?"

Rosaline mendesah." Bukan urusan kau." tukasnya dingin." Dah lah. Aku lelah sangat. Nak berehat dulu. Jangan ganggu."

Ia berkata begitu seraya terbang melewati Milyra dan melesat menuju kamar tidurnya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah buku terjatuh dari tubuhnya. Milyra memungut buku itu dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah agenda bulanan milik Ibunya. Dan sebagian besar agenda itu adalah berburu mangsa. Milyra mengernyit. Ia dan Ibunya memang anggota dari Ras Succubus. Namun tidak seperti Ibunya, Milyra tidak pernah melakukan 'Hal-hal mengerikan' yang seharusnya dilakukannya sebagai seorang Succubus. Itupun yang pernah disentuh olehnya hanya Ochoboy. Dan tunangannya yang berasal dari ras Ultra Humanoid itu seringkali menolak untuk disentuh dengan alasan yang masuk akal: Dia tidak ingin Energinya habis diserap oleh Milyra.

Milyra telah membuka halaman terakhir dari buku itu. Namun begitu ia membacanya, matanya terbelalak. Tanpa sadar buku itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang ditulis Rosaline di halaman terakhir Buku itu. Rencana utama Rosaline: Menikahkan Milyra dengan Ochoboy agar ...

 _'Agar Ochoboy menjadi Stok Energi terbesar untuk Rosaline'_

Milyra terpana. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Rosaline selama ini adalah Succubus yang memiliki sifat paling durjana sejagad raya: 'Pedofil'.

" Ti ... tidak ..." desisnya ketakutan." Aku harus beritahu hal ini pada Ochoboy!"

* * *

" Nah, itulah kenape aku tak boleh kawin sama kau, Ochoboy." ujar Milyra sedu." Nanti kau diapa-apakan ibu aku. Sebaiknya kau dan Makcik Ashrlati jangan bertemu aku dan Ibu aku lagi. Dan Kalau bisa korang berdua mengungsi cepat!"

Ochoboy menggeleng." Tak nak. Aku dan Mak aku tak boleh pergi dari sini." katanya tegas." Kalau Rosaline mau aku, maka akan aku belasah dia!"

" Tidak, Ochoboy. Aku serius ni. Maaf, tapi sampai sini je hubungan kitorang. Ini peringatan terakhir aku, Ochoboy. Selamat tinggal."

" Tu ... Tunggu, Milyra! Jangan pergi!"

Sayang sekali Milyra sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Ochoboy mematung di tempat. Ia mendesis.

" Milyra ... Kenape kau ..."

* * *

 _ **'Milyra ... Kenape kau~'**_

" Kenape kau lakukan ni?" ujar Ochobot lirih. Milyra memandang robot bulat bewarna kuning itu dengan tatapan sedih.

" Ma ... Maafkan aku ..." katanya sesal." Aku pun tak tahu kalau Bola Kuasa yang dimaksud Adu du itu adalah kau."

Boboiboy terkejut mendengar kalimat Milyra." APE?! ADU DU?!" tanyanya marah." Ohh ... jadi kau pun berkomplotan sama dia ke? Tak boleh dimaafkan! KERIS PETIR!"

Dilemparnya belati-belati kecil berkekuatan listrik ratusan Volt itu ke arah Milyra. Milyra terbang menghindar. Kedua tangannya membentuk lingkaran di sekitar mulutnya sehingga tampak seperti corong.

" Cih, aku tak nak buat masalah dengan Korang." Desisnya kesal." Tapi baiklah kalau korang nak diladeni. Rasakan ini: TERIAKAN GELOMBANG PELEMPAR! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Milyra berteriak, membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya terlempar, termasuk Boboiboy dan Ochobot. Namun begitu keduanya membuka mata, lawan mereka telah menghilang.

" Dia kabur."dengus Boboiboy kesal lalu berteriak." PENGECUT KAU, MARTHAAAAAAA!"

" Hei, kau ni Boboiboy. Nama dia Milyra la." keluh Ochobot seraya menepuk keningnya setelah melihat Amnesia temannya kembali kambuh." Pelupa kau pun sama je."

Boboiboy tersentak." Eh iya ke?" tanyanya kaget lalu kembali berteriak ke langit.

" PENGECUT KAU, MILYRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sementara itu, Milyra mendarat di atas sebuah apartemen. Didengarnya teriakan Boboiboy tentang diri Milyra yang pengecut itu, walaupun harus berteriak dua kali karena Boboiboy lupa dengan nama Milyra itu.

" Ish, kau je yang cari masalah dengan aku, Boboiboy." dengusnya kesal." Suatu saat, kita kan bertemu lagi. Dan aku kan lawan kau lagi. Tunggu saja kau, Boboiboy!"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Adu du yang menyuruhnya untuk menangkap Ochobot. Menyadari rencananya gagal, cukup membuat Milyra kekeran juga.

" Alamak! Aku gagal ambil Bola kuasa tu." desisnya cemas." Tapi aku juga baru tahu kalau Bola Kuasa tu adalah Ochoboy. Seharusnya aku~"

 ** _'Seharusnya apa, Milyra? Kau nak menyerah ke? Kau memang anak aku yang Tak ada Guna!'_**

Milyra mendengar suara itu mengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Spontan kepalanya terasa ling-lung.

" Bu ... Bunda ..." desisnya seraya mencengkeram kepalanya." Jangan coba-coba Bunda dekati Ochoboy lagi."

 ** _'Ahh ... Iya ke? Hahaha ... kau takkan mampu halangi aku. Biarpun kau dah berusaha. Dasar lemah! Seharusnya aku dah bunuh kau sebelum kau lahir. Kau cuma merepotkan aku je ...'_**

Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Milyra tidak tahan lagi. Pandangannya mulai merabun. Tubuhnya ambruk diatas atap apartemen itu.

" Bu ... Bunda ..." bisiknya lirih sebelum keadaan di sekitarnya menjadi gelap gulita.

Sosok di dalam tubuh Milyra tampak tersenyum kecut. Kedua mata merahnya memicing.

 _ **'Kalau waktunya telah tiba, aku kan keluar dari penjara ni.'**_ gumamnya sinis. _ **' Semakin sering kau bertemu dengan mantan tunanganmu tu, maka semakin kuat tenaga aku buat keluar dari sini. Tunggu saja, kalian manusia-manusia sampah! Aku kan ambil semua energi kalian dan kuasai Bumi ni, Ehahahaha ...'**_

Tak jauh dari tempat Milyra terkapar, tampak Adu du dan Probe yang terbang kesana-kemari, mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

" Kenape dia lama sangat? Aku bosan la." dengus Adu du kesal.

" Ei Incik Bos ni. Siapa tahu dia lagi lawan dengan Boboiboy." kata Probe." Jadi pastinya akan lama sa~"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu melihat tubuh Milyra yang tergeletak di atas atap sebuah apartemen.

" Incik Bos! Itu dia!" kata Probe segera. Adu du menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Probe dan segera terkejut begitu melihat Milyra. Langsung saja keduanya melesat ke arah tubuh gadis itu.

" Milyra!"

* * *

Boboiboy dan Ochobot telah pulang ke rumah. Mereka disambut oleh Tok Aba yang menunggu di depan pintu.

" Ei, Boboiboy. Jam segini kau baru balik?" Tanya Tok Aba agak kesal." Kalian berdua dari mana je?"

Boboboy terkejut melihat Tok Aba dan segera memeluknya." ATOK! Atok dah siuman ke?" Tanyanya khawatir." Tadi kitorang tengok Atok tak sadarkan diri di kamar Atok. Dan ada sesosok gadis bersayap yang menyerang kitorang di rumah ni. Lantas aku dan Ochobot yang kejar dan serang dia. Atok pingsan karena dia, Kan? Kan?"

Tok Aba mengernyit." Nampaknya korang betul." katanya." Atok merasa ada yang sentuh badan Atok berkali-kali. Habis tu, Atok hilang kesadaran."

" Eh iya ke?" ucap Ochobot." Berarti benar dugaan aku dan Boboiboy."

" Ei? Dugaan Ape?" Tanya Tok Aba bingung.

Boboiboy dan Ochobot lalu menceritakan peristiwa yang tadi mereka dialami. Tok Aba yang mendengarkan mereka pun mengangguk-angguk

" Logic juga korang ni." katanya kemudian." Jom lah korang masuk. Nanti kita bincangkan ini di lain masa. Mending korang berehat dulu."

" Umm!" Angguk Boboiboy senang." Terima kasih, Atok!"

* * *

Seminggu telah berlalu. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya tengah belajar di SMK Pulau Rintis. Beberapa teman SD mereka juga belajar di sekolah itu, termasuk Iwan yang jarang bicara karena suaranya yang _Anti Mainstream._ Jam dinding kelas 7 Cerdas menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Seluruh murid duduk di bangku masing-masing. Bu Anisa, Guru Bahasa Melayu mereka pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

" Bangun ..." komando Yaya pada semua teman kelasnya. Yah, dia kembali menjadi ketua kelas karena banyaknya prestasi yang didapatnya sejak SD, membuat Boboiboy dan teman-teman SD-nya dulu semakin merasa bosan sekaligus was-was. Pasalnya Yaya tampak semakin menyeramkan kalau menjadi ketua kelas di sekolah menengah ini.

" Apesal Yaya jadi ketua kelas lagi?" gerutu Boboiboy." Bosan la."

" Hush kau ni Boboiboy! Jangan cakap macam tu." Bisik Gopal." Mungkin saat di Sekolah rendah dulu nama kita je yang ditulis di buku hukuman. Tapi sekarang, Yaya sendiri punya senjata: Rotan Keinsyafan! Nanti pantat kau dipukul plus hukuman yang diberi Yaya kalau kau langgar peratran sekolah ni."

Boboiboy mendesah panjang." Ye lah tu." gumamnya pasrah. Bu Anisa telah berdiri di depan kelas.

" Selamat Pagi, Cikgu!" kata Yaya diikuti seluruh teman-temannya.

" Selamat pagi, Murid-murid." kata Bu Anisa sembari tersenyum. Para murid pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Cikgu mau beritahukan kalian semua tentang sesuatu." ujar Bu Anisa.

" Oh, pasti tentang Makanan kesukaan Cikgu." kata Gopal tiba-tiba. Spontan teman-temannya memandangnya dengan ekspresi kosong plus bunyi Jangkrik.

" Ish, kau ni Gopal. Tak sopan macam tu ma." kata Ying.

" Hehehe ... Maaf, Cikgu." tukas Gopal malu-malu.

Bu Anisa mendesah seraya tersenyum lebar." Bukan, Gopal. Cikgu mau beritahukan kalian semua kalau ada murid baru di kelas ni!"

" Ha? Murid Baru?" ujar Yaya.

" Laki-laki atau perempuan, Cikgu?" Tanya seorang siswa bernama Kevin.

" Perempuan." jawab Bu Anisa. Spontan semua murid laki-laki di kelas itu menggumam-gumam." WOOOOWWW ..."

Bu Anisa menoleh ke arah pintu." Nah, kamu sudah tiba." katanya senang." Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas."

" Baik, Cikgu." balas sebuah suara di ambang pintu. Semua siswa Kelas 7 Cerdas menoleh. Tampak Seorang gadis berwajah manis memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depan. Rambut panjangnya bewarna putih sementara baju seragamnya diberi beberapa tambahan yang terlihat sedikit _'Gothic_ ' bewarna Merah jambu dan abu-abu. Ia tersenyum simpul.

" WAHHHHH ..." beberapa siswa berdecak kagum melihat penampilan anak baru itu.

" Oh ya ampun. Dia cantik sangat!"

" Rambutnya warna putih perak! Bagus sekali."

" Wow! Dia comel la, hehehe ..."

Muris baru itu tersenyum kecil. Gopal menyentuh bahu Boboiboy yang saat itu tengah berusaha menahan rasa kantuk akibat begadang belajar Matematika malam sebelumnya.

" Ei, Boboiboy. Tengok tu. Ada murid baru! Cantik ..." kata Gopal pada anak yang memakai Topi Dinosaurus bewarna Jingga di sebelahnya.

Boboiboy menguap kecil." Apelah kau ni Gopal. Aku ngantuk san~"

Ia terdiam begitu melihat murid baru yang berdiri di depan kelas itu. Kedua mata coklat Hazel miliknya menatap nanar. Si Murid Baru menyadari tatapan Boboiboy itu dan melirik ke arah anak itu. Boboiboy tersentak. Matanya melototi gadis itu.

" KAU?!"

* * *

 ***SMK: Sekolah Menengah Kelanjutan di Malaysia. Kalau di Indonesia sama dengan SMP. :)**

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Ahhh ... selesai juga ni Chapter. Ada beberapa adegan yang mirip dengan yang ada di serial, seperti penyebutan nama yang salah ketika dikatakan oleh Boboiboy. Mohon di review sebagai ulasan ataupun kritik serta saran soalnya ni Chapter lumayan banyak kekurangannya, hehehe ...**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	5. Kawan Baru

**Jumpa lagi sama Author tergaje di dunia Boboiboy, hehehe ... Maaf kalau baru rilis chapter baru lagi soalnya Author kehabisan kuota Internet saat beberapa hari kemarin. Maafkan saya ya kawan-kawan. :) Dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian untuk fic ini ^_^** **Ada ralat dari SMK Pulau Rintis menjadi SMP Pulau Rintis, mohon dimaklumi Author gaje yang aneh ini ya ...**

 **Mungkin readers udah pada menebak siapa murid baru yang diperkenalkan di Chapter sebelumnya. Dan mungkin ada beberapa kalimat menggelikan di bagian ini. Keep Warning for it.**

 ** _'Apa yang akan Boboiboy lakukan terhadap Murid baru di kelas 7 Cerdas itu?'_ Oke, tanpa tunggu lama, silahkan baca Chapter ini ya. Enjoy it! ;)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 4: Kawan Baru.  
**

Boboiboy masih mematung di kursinya sembari menatap nanar ke arah sang murid baru. Namun tampaknya si murid baru tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan tatapan anak lelaki itu dan kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Nama saya Mila. Saya murid pindahan dari sebuah negeri yang jauh. Mohon bantuan kawan-kawan sekalian agar saya boleh adaptasi disini. Terima kasih."

Bu Anisa tersenyum." Bagus sekali. Nah, Mila. Ada satu bangku di sebelah Iwan. Kau boleh duduk disana."

" Terima kasih, Cikgu."

Murid baru bernama Mila itu berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ditunjukkan Bu Anisa. Dia melewati kursi Boboiboy. Boboiboy mendelik ke arah gadis itu selama tiga detik.

 _'Milyra ... Apesal pula kau sekolah disini?_ ' Batinnya curiga. ' _Pakai nama samaran pula. Aneh sangat.'_

Iwan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah 'Mila' begitu si murid baru telah duduk di kursinya, hendak mengajaknya bersalaman. Mila tersenyum dan menjabat tangan anak itu.

" Kau Iwan ke? Hmm ... aku Mila. Salam kenal."

Iwan mengangguk gembira. Namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Ia buru-buru melepas tangannya dari genggaman Mila dan memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan takut-takut.

" Haha ... maaf. Aku menakutkan ye?" ujar Mila tersipu." Jangan takut. Kita kan kawan."

Mendengar itu, Iwan segera sumringah. Boboiboy melirik kedua anak itu dengan pandangan menyidik.

" Cih ... ape hal yang kau nak lakukan disini, Milyra ..." gumamnya pelan bercampur kesal." Mungkin kau boleh tipu orang-orang di sekitar kau. Tapi kau tak kan bisa tipu aku!"

Sepanjang pelajaran Boboiboy terus-terusan melirik ke arah Milyra yang kini menyamar menjadi 'Mila'. Gopal melihat tatapan itu dan menyeringai kecil. Setelah pelajaran berakhir, Ia mendekati Boboiboy dan menyikut sahabatnya itu.

" Ei, Boboiboy. Kau suka sama Mila ke?" tanya Gopal menggoda. Spontan Boboiboy terkejut mendengar itu.

" APE? AKU? SUKA SAMA DIA? Huh! Aku pun tak de rasa macam tu." jawab Boboiboy sarkastik.

" Elehh ... Cakap saja kalau kau suka sama dia, Boboiboy." ujar Gopal tidak mau kalah." Aku tengok kau lirik ke dia sepanjang belajar tadi."

Boboiboy mendengus." Aku dah pernah bertemu sama dia." katanya, membuat Gopal terkejut.

" Kau dah pernah bertemu dia? Kapan? Dimana?" tanyanya seraya memegang kedua bahu Boboiboy.

Boboiboy lalu menceritakan kejadian saat ia dan Ochobot menghadapi seorang gadis Succubus bernama Milyra. Gopal yang mendengar itu terbelalak kaget.

" APE? DIA SUCCUBUS?! MAKHLUK YANG BOLEH SERAP ENERGI ORANG TU?!" pekiknya heran." Ape buktinya?"

" Kau tak tengok Iwan tadi ke? Badan dia langsung lemas tiba-tiba selepas berjabat tangan dengan Milyra tu."

Gopal menaikkan alisnya." Aku belum percaya sangat la, Boboiboy."

" Ish kau ni." kata Boboiboy kesal." Ya dah. Selepas pulang, kita buntuti Milyra dan tengok apa yang nak dia lakukan!"

Setelah pulang sekolah, Boboiboy dan Gopal membuntuti 'Mila'. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah hutan cemara di dekat sekolah. Dia berhenti berjalan dan tiba-tiba menggumam.

" Aku dah tahu kalau kau dan kawan kau lagi buntuti aku, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy dan Gopal terkejut." Di .. Dia tahu?" timpal Gopal kaget. Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk bersembunyi, Boboiboy keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendatangi Mila.

" Kau ... Apesal kau datang ke sekolah aku?" tanya Boboiboy tanpa basa-basi." Pakai nama samaran 'Mila' pula. Jangan banyak cakap! Kau mata-mata Adu du kan?"

Mila terlonjak. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah anak muda bertopi Dinosaurus itu." Aku? Mata-mata Adu du?" Tanyanya datar." Aku dah keluar dari Geng dia la."

* * *

 ** _Satu minggu yang lalu ..._**

Milyra membuka matanya. Tampak Adu du dan Probe di sekelilingnya.

" A ... Adu du? Robe?" tanyanya pelan seraya bangun dan memegang kepalanya." Kalian temukan aku ke?"

" Tentu la." kata Probe." Saya dan Incik Bos kaget sangat semasa tengok kau pingsan di atas apartemen tu."

" Ma .. Maaf ..." gumam Milyra malu-malu.

Adu du mendesah panjang." Ya dah. Nah, macem mana tugas kau? Berjaya ke kau ambil bola Kuasa dari budak bernama Boboiboy tu?"

" Eh?! Ti ... Tidak tu ..."

" APE?! JADI KAU DIKALAHKAN OLEH BOBOIBOY?!"

" Tak. Aku je yang lari dari dia."

" Tak guna!" Pekik Adu du murka dan melempar gelas besi ke arah Milyra. Dengan santai Milyra menghindari gelas itu dan menatap Adu du tajam." Macam mana kau boleh kalah dari budak anti letupan balon tu?!"

" Aku bukannya lari karena takut sama dia." kata Milyra kesal." Hanya saja ... aku tak nak apa-apakan Bola Kuasa tu. Dia Ochoboy. Dia mantan Tunangan aku la."

Adu du dan Probe melongo hebat setelah mendengar kalimat itu.

" HAH?! KAU TUNANGAN DENGAN ROBOT MACEM DIA?!"

" Hei, tahan dulu. Aku juga tak tahu kenape dia bisa jadi macam tu." kata Milyra. Mendengar itu, Adu du menggaruk kepala kotaknya.

" Seingat aku, aku buat Ochobot dari beberapa bahan berkualitas di planet Ata ta Tiga." gumamnya." Aku lalu aktifkan dia pakai Koko dari kedai Kokotiam."

" Barang berkualitas?" Milyra heran." Salah satunya ape?"

Adu du berusaha mengingat-ngingat." Kalau tak salah, salah satu komponen penyusun Ochobot adalah sebuah bola aluminium kecil yang pernah diberikan Mama aku." katanya." Selepas tu ... Aku pun masukkan bola aluminium tu sebagai pusat emosi, bahasa dan gerakan motorik dia."

" Hmm ... macem Otak tu ke?" Probe ikut-ikutan bertanya.

" Hah?! Bola kecil Aluminium?" tanya Milyra kaget." Jangan-jangan ..."

 _ **'Jangan-jangan~'**_

* * *

Sebuah pasukan misterius menyerang Planet Ata ta satu, Planet yang penghuninya adalah para Ultra Humanoid. Milyra melihat Ashrlati dan Ochoboy diluar rumah mereka.

" Makcik! Ochoboy!" Milyra segera mendekati Ibu dan anak itu." Makcik dan Ochoboy dah harus pergi dari sini! Ibu aku berkhianat dan bersekongkol dengan Organisasi buat dapatkan Ochoboy sebagai sumber energi mereka!"

" Makcik tahu tu." gumam Ashrlati sedih lalu menoleh ke Ochoboy yang tergeletak di sampingnya." Masalahnya ... Ochoboy terluka parah setelah terkena salah satu bom yang diluncurkan Organisasi tadi pagi."

Milyra buru-buru memeriksa tubuh Ochoboy dan tersentak kaget." ALAMAK! Badan dia makin lemah!" tukasnya panik." Ochoboy, kau baik-baik saja ke?"

" Ya ... Aku baik-baik saja ..." gumam Ochoboy sembari menahan sakit." UGH! Tubuh aku tak kuat lagi ... Milyra, tolong bawa Mak aku ke tempat yang aman. Selamatkan diri kalian!"

" Tak! Emak tak nak tinggalkan kau disini ..." tukas Ashrlati." Kau anak Emak satu-satunya. Mereka mengincar kau. Dan kalau mereka sudah dapat kau, maka sudah pasti nasib Planet Ata ta satu ni: HANCUR! Mak tahu apa yang harus Mak lakukan."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah jarum suntik dari saku gaunnya." Walaupun kita boleh rasakan sakit, tapi kita tetap Cyborg, Ochoboy." gumamnya seraya menusuk jarum itu pelan-pelan ke kulit putranya." Tubuh kau boleh berubah jadi Bola Aluminium yang berfungsi sebagai _Soft_ _Data_ tentang diri kau, mulai dari kau lahir. Mak akan ubah kau jadi bola itu, Ochoboy. Namun rasanya kan perih sangat. Makanya Mak harus bius kau dahulu. Dan satu hal yang kau perlu tahu: Kita, Ras Ultra Humanoid adalah bangsa pelayan. Suatu saat kita semua akan bekerja untuk seseorang. Mak pun akan bekerja pada seseorang nanti. Begitu pula kau. Kalau kau bangun nanti, orang yang pertama kali kau lihat adalah Tuan kau, dan kau patut kerja sama dia."

Ochoboy menatap Ashrlati lemah." Mak, kalau Ochoboy dah bangun nanti, boleh ketemu Emak tak?" tanyanya.

" Boleh. Setelah kau bangun dan bekerja dengan orang lain, kau pun akan bertemu Emak suatu saat nanti." balas Ashrlati lembut." Sekarang berehat. Tak payah kau cemaskan Mak, Ochoboy. Mak kan selalu sayang kau ..."

Ochoboy tersenyum simpul." Ochoboy juga sayang Emak ..." tukasnya sebelum akhirnya efek obat bius yang disuntikkan Ashrlati menguasai tubuhnya.

" Dia dah rehat." kata Ashrlati." Akan kuubah dia jadi Bola Aluminium tu. Milyra, tolong jaga keadaan sekitar. Makcik butuh fokus penuh tuk lakukan ni."

" Baik, Makcik."

Milyra melangkah mundur menjauhi Ashrlati dan Ochoboy. Ashrlati merentangkan kedua tangannya dan keluar sebuah cahaya besar keemasan darinya. Ditembakkannya cahaya itu ke tubuh Ochoboy. Setelah cahaya itu hilang, tubuh Ochoboy juga menghilang, digantikan oleh sebuah bola logam mungil yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Lantas Ashrlati meraih bola itu dan menyerahkannya pada Milyra.

" Milyra, Makcik nak minta tolong." katanya kemudian." Tolong bawa ini ke rumah Ibu Bu dan cakap kalau aku nak dia simpan ni."

Milyra terkejut." Ke Makcik Bu? Makcik Rati tak nak simpan sendiri ke?"

" Tak boleh. Bisa dirampas sama Organisasi nanti." kata Ashrlati." Kalau kita simpan ni di Ibu Bu alias di Planet Ata ta Tiga, orang-orang Organisasi tak bakal berani buat ambil. Para Alien kepala kotak tu ahli teknologi Tempur, jadi Makcik rasa itulah tempat yang aman buat simpan ni."

* * *

" Eh iya ke?" Adu du tampak ling-lung." Jadi selama ini, dia mantan Ras Ultra Humanoid yang terkenal kuat secara fisik tu?"

Milyra mengangguk." Ye lah tu. Dan karena aku tak nak ganggu Ochoboy, maka kuputuskan ... aku keluar dari Geng kau, Adu du."

" APE?!"

" Jangan macam tu." kata Probe." Kau kat Incik Bos ni kawan kau. Tega benar kau!"

Milyra mendengus." Mulai saat ni, aku kan urus diri aku sendiri.." katanya tenang lalu terbang meninggalkan Adu du dan Probe. Probe segera berubah menjadi Mega Probe. Ia dan Adu du terbang dan menghadang gadis itu.

" Kau ... Kau khianati aku!" pekik Adu du murka." Aku akan hapuskan kau sekarang juga! TEMBAK DIA, PROBE!"

" OKE, INCIK BOS! NAH, KAU AMBIL NI!"

DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Probe menembakkan sinar laser ke arah Milyra. Ledakan dahsyat terjadi. Samar-samar asap akibat ledakan itu menghilang. Milyra tidak ada disitu.

" Ai'? Kemane dia pergi?" tanya Probe bingung.

" Errrrggg ... TAK GUNA!" amuk Adu du lalu berteriak keras." PENGKHIANAT KAU, MILYRAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **Flashback berakhir ...**_

* * *

" Nah, itulah. Aku dah bebas sekarang." kata Milyra." Kalau masalah yang menyangkut dengan Ochoboy, aku tak nak ikutan lagi."

" Ei, baguslah kalau macam tu." kata Boboiboy senang." Kau kan kawan dengan Ochobot. Maka kau pun boleh jadi kawan aku!"

Milyra tersenyum." Boleh juga." katanya." Tapi setelah kita selesaikan duel kitorang. Aku nak lihat kemampuan kau, Boboiboy. Lawan aku!"

Sepasang sayap lebar dan sebuah ekor muncul dari tubuh Milyra. Ia pun terbang dan melayang di udara. Gopal yang sedari tadi hanya menonton lewat persembunyiannya menganga di tempat.

" ALAMAK! Boboiboy benar, Mila tu Succubus!" tukasnya kaget lalu menoleh ke Boboiboy yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya." Boboiboy, akan kutolong kau!"

" Jangan, Gopal!." Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya tanda mencegat." Dia nak lawan aku seorang je. Aku harus bisa la."

Gopal mendengus." Ye lah tu." gerutunya.

Milyra tersenyum kecil." Coba tengok ni." katanya kemudian. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Serta merta dirinya terbagi menjadi tiga sosok yang sama persis." Nah, lihat ni. Kau cuma seorang. Tiga lawan satu. Nah, macem mana?"

" Boboiboy, biarlah aku tolong kau ..." ujar Gopal memohon." Dia dah berpecah jadi tiga. Habislah ..."

Boboiboy mendesah." Ish kau ni. Kau tak ingat ke kalau aku pun boleh berpecah tiga?"

" Oh, iya. Hehehe ... maaf, Boboiboy."

" Aneh kau ni, Gopal." gumam Boboiboy lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

" BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Boboiboy menggandakan dirinya menjadi tiga sosok yang berlainan: Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan. Tiga sosok Milyra di depan mereka terkejut melihatnya.

" ALAMAK! Kau pun boleh berpecah jadi tiga?!" tanya salah satu Milyra kaget." Sejak kapan? Korang bertiga pun punya watak-watak yang berlainan je."

Halilintar mendengus." Huh! Ini baru kuasa sebenar Boboiboy la." katanya dingin.

" Nah, nak remehkan kitorang ke?" tukas Taufan sembari menyeringai." Tak kan semudah tu. Ya kan, Gempa?"

" Betul." Gempa mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Milyra." Jadi kau nak tantang aku ke? Berlagak betul kau!"

Milyra lainnya tertawa kecil." Aku nak tengok kuasa kau je. Dan aku pun dah tahu hal itu dari Adu du." katanya sinis." Rasakan ni: TEMBAKAN GELOMBANG INFRA MERAH!"

Sebuah cahaya merah ditembakkan ke arah para Boboiboy. Gempa segera memukul tanah di bawahnya.

" TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Tercipta sebuah dinding tanah di hadapan ketiga Boboiboy yang melindungi mereka dari laser infra merah milik Milyra. Terdengar suara dentuman dahsyat. Detik berikutnya, tempat itu hening. Gempa melihat ke tempat dimana Milyra berada sebelumnya dan terkejut. Hanya ada satu Milyra disana.

" Ei, kemana dua lainnya pergi?" tanyanya bingung.

" Boboiboy! Mereka berpencar!" tukas Gopal tiba-tiba." Milyra 1 masih disini. Tapi aku tengok yang 2 dan 3 kabur ke Padang rumput di belakang Tribun Sekolah dan Danau di dekat hutan cemara ni!"

" Tak de hal, Gopal." ujar Gempa lalu menoleh ke arah dua pecahan dirinya yang lain." Halilintar, kau susul Milyra yang ada di Padang rumput. Dan Taufan, kau cegat Milyra yang pergi ke Danau. Aku kan lawan Milyra yang ada disini."

" Okey!" Halilintar dan Taufan segera berpencar ke tempat yang diberitahukan Gempa. Gempa sendiri menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan memandang Milyra dengan tatapan serius.

" Kau tak kan menang dariku." desisnya.

Milyra tersenyum kecut." Terserah kau nak cakap ape. Yang jelas kita mulai pestanya sekarang! Hehehe ... Kau siap, Boboiboy?"

* * *

Halilintar melesat ke arah padang rumput di belakang tribun sekolah. Benar saja. Tampak satu pecahan dari Milyra disana. Halilintar mengerem kedua kakinya dan memandang gadis itu dengan kedua matanya yang bewarna merah delima.

" Kau nak cari masalah dengan aku ye?" tanyanya kesal." Kau benar-benar buat diri aku makin marah tiap kali aku tengok diri kau!"

Milyra menatap Halilintar dengan datar." Hei, itu la kau. Menganggap semua masalah tu dengan serius yang terlalu sangat. Pemarah pun. Aku dah tahu kalau kau yang paling Phobia dengan letupan Balon dibandingkan yang lain."

Halilintar tersentak mendengar kalimat Milyra yang menyinggung kelemahannya itu.

" HAH?! Siapa yang beritahu kau tentang hal tu?"

" Adu du yang cakap la. Kan dia yang tengok perubahan kau ke fase ke dua."

" Cih! Betul-betul Adu du tu. Tak kan kubiarkan kau pakai kelemahan aku tu buat kalahkan aku!"

" Tenang. Aku tak nak siksa kau pakai letupan Balon." Kata Milyra menyeringai." Nanti kau malah naik ke fase tiga kalau aku lakukan tu lagi."

Halilintar mengerutkan kening." Kau bergurau je." Tukasnya datar. Dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak punya fase perubahan ketiga. Kalaupun ada, bakal sulit sekali untuk melakukannya.

" Ckckck … dingin sangat kau ni." Tukas Milyra sembari geleng-geleng kepala." Dah lah. Banyak cakap sangat kitorang. Aku pun tak sabar buat lawan kau. Ambil ni: GELOMBANG SINAR X!"

Milyra menembakkan sebuah cahaya ke arah Halilintar. Dengan Gerakan Kilat anak itu menghindar sehingga tembakan Milyra mengenai sebuah pohon. Pohon itu segera kering dibuatnya. Halilintar terbelalak melihat kejadian itu.

" Seram sangat. Masih baik aku tak kena." Gumamnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Milyra memandang Halilintar remeh.

" Itu gelombang sinar X. Dia boleh lihat Komponen di dalam suatu benda." Jelasnya." Sebagai senjata aku, dia berfungsi mengubah benda apa saja yang dilewatinya menjadi rangka dasarnya. Sama seperti Pohon tadi. Hanya jaringan penyokong Pohon tu je yang bertahan. Paham tak?"

Mendengar penjelasan Milyra, Halilintar mengidik juga. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau sinar X yang ditembakkan gadis itu mengenai dirinya. Kalau itu terjadi, Halilintar pasti sudah berubah menjadi tulang belulang sedari tadi. Dan sudah jelas nasibnya: 'MATI'. Halilintar merasa dirinya harus lebih waspada dengan Milyra yang punya kekuatan Gelombang sinar X ini.

" Aku tak kan kalah dengan makhluk macam kau!" Tukasnya berang." PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Sepasang pedang bewarna merah menyala berbentuk petir sudah berada di kedua tangannya. Halilintar segera melesat menuju Milyra X dengan kedua ujung pedangnya membidik ke arah gadis itu.

" Rasakan ni! TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

TRANGGG!

Sesuatu memblokade Pedang Halilintar. Pecahan Boboiboy yang pertama itu terkejut. Sebuah Pedang bewarna hitam putih dipakai Milyra X untuk menangkis Pedang bewarna merah milik Halilintar.

" Nah, tengok. Bukan cuma kau yang punya pedang. Aku pun punya." Kata Milyra X." Tapi pedang ni lain. Kalau pedang kau terbuat dari Petir, maka pedang aku terbuat dari Sinar X. Hebat kan?"

Halilintar mendecih." Kau … Kau memang nak permainkan aku!" tukasnya marah dengan beberapa listrik merah yang mulai bermunculan di sekitar tubuhnya.

" Tu kan. Aku kan dah kate, kau tu memang pemarah." Tukas Milyra X sebal." Bagaimana kalau kau tengok ni? KUASA PENYERAPAN ENERGI!"

" APE?!"

Milyra X segera mencengkeram bahu kanan Halilintar dengan satu tangan sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegang Pedang sinar X yang digunakannya untuk menahan Pedang Halilintar. Halilintar terkejut. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas sekali, mengakibatkan pertahanannya melemah pula. Dia segera bersiasat dengan membuang tubuhnya ke belakang dan menghindari Milyra X secepat kilat, walaupun Gerakan Kilat miliknya kini tidak secepat yang biasanya.

" Ap … Ape hal ni? Badan aku lemas sangat …" desisnya. Dia berusaha berdiri dan kembali menghunus Pedang merah miliknya. Lawannya tersenyum kecut.

" Aku ni Succubus, bisa serap energi kau la." Tukas Milyra X tenang. Halilintar tersentak. Dia teringat dengan penjelasan Ochobot bahwa Succubus memang bisa menyerap energi manusia. Hanya saja dia baru mengetahui bagaimana cara mereka melakukan itu sekarang: Dengan Sentuhan.

" Tch … Dasar curang …" umpatnya. Kelebihannya adalah kecepatan. Namun dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah itu membuat gerakannya melambat. Ia terpaksa menahan diri untuk menyerang gadis yang melayang tak jauh di hadapannya itu.

" Hehe … nak nyerah?" ledek Milyra X." Payah kau ni, Boboiboy. Tapi tetap pun aku terkesan dengan~"

 ** _'Kau terkesan dengan Kuasa dia kan? Milyra, jangan kira kau je yang terkesan dengan kuasa dia. Aku pun terkesan.'_**

" Urgh …Bu … Bunda .. Kenape harus … sekarang?" Milyra X tiba-tiba mencengkeram keningnya. Pedang Sinar X miliknya musnah seketika. Dia mundur beberapa langkah. Halilintar terheran-heran melihat itu.

" Kenape dia ni?" tanyanya heran." Oi, Milyra. Kau tak pe?"

" Agh … Bunda … Ja .. jangan …" desis Milyra X sekali lagi, membuat Halilintar semakin bingung.

 _'Bunda? Dia sedang cakap dengan siape ni?'_ batinnya kebingungan. Dilihatnya Milyra mulai terduduk sembari terus memegang kepalanya, meringis kesakitan.

 ** _'Di samping Ochoboy, Tampaknya aku pun mulai terkesan dengan budak Elemen Petir ni. Lumayan … dia boleh jadi stok energi aku juga.'_**

" Jangan, Bunda … Bunda tak boleh serakah … macam ni …"

 ** _'Ahh … bukan urusan kau. Yang jelas aku nak segera keluar dari sini. Budak tu … Boboiboy Halilintar? Bagus … Bagus … Dia cukup hensem pula, walaupun peragai dia pemarah dan dingin macem tu.'_** Kata suara yang menggema dari dalam kepala Milyra. **_'Boleh juga. Aku nak budak itu, Milyra. Kau mesti sering berjumpa dengan dia juga. Aku nak sangat, Fufufu …_**

" TIDAK! JANGAN BERANI BUNDA APA-APAKAN BOBOIBOY! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

DUAAARRRRRRR!

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi. Halilintar melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan. Samar-samar ia melihat Milyra X yang sudah terkapar tidak sadarkan diri. Ia terkejut dan segera mendekati gadis Succubus itu.

" Dia pingsan." Gumamnya khawatir." Dan aneh … kenape dia tiba-tiba sakit kepala sambil cakap tentang 'Bunda dia?' Mencurigakan sangat."

Halilintar mendesah. Dia merasa tubuhnya kembali bugar. Dibopongnya tubuh Milyra X sembari menatap ke arah hutan cemara dimana Gopal, Gempa dan Milyra yang lain berada.

" Aku harus beritahu ini ke yang lain." Gumamnya." GERAKAN KILAT!"

* * *

Di saat Halilintar tengah melawan Milyra X di Padang rumput belakang tribun sekolah, Taufan sedang terbang menuju Danau yang berada tak jauh dari Hutan cemara dimana sebuah pecahan Milyra lainnya berada. Ditemukannya gadis itu di bibir Danau, berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan meremehkan.

" Hmm … tampang kau ceria sangat." Kata Milyra." Kau kira kita ni nak main-main ke?"

Taufan menyeringai." Main? Hahaha! Ei, kita tu harus tahu kapan masa serius ataupun masa bermain." Katanya." Ini saat yang serius. Tapi jangan juga dianggap serius sangat. Nanti macam Halilintar, pemarah terus. Makanya muka dia dingin sangat."

" Hahh … kau ni. Ejek pecahan kau yang lain macam dia tu tak de apa-apanya." Gumam Milyra datar." Dah lah. Aku nak lawan kau. Terima ni: TEMBAKAN GELOMBANG PELUBANG!"

Sebuah sinar bewarna putih keluar dari tangan Milyra dan menerjang ka arah Taufan. Taufan segera melesat ke atas dengan Hoverboard miliknya, menghindar. Sinar itu menembus bukit batu di belakangnya, menciptakan sebuah lubang besar yang tembus hingga sisi lain bukit batu itu. Mau tidak mau Taufan melongo dibuatnya.

" WOW! Keren sangat!" pujinya seraya menoleh ke arah Milyra." Sinar macem apa yang kau pakai tadi tu?"

" Itu Gelombang ɤ atau biasa disebut Gamma." Kata Milyra." Dia gelombang yang boleh tembus benda dengan jarak tak terhingga. Kalau sebagai kuasa aku, Dia boleh lubangi apapun, biarpun benda yang keras dan tebal sekalipun. Kau tengok bukit batu di belakang kau tu. Berlubang sampai sebelah dia, kan? Hehehe … hebat tak kuasa aku?"

" Memang hebat! Terbaik!" pekik Taufan seraya mengacungkan ibu jarinya." Tapi bukan kau je yang boleh lubangi benda. Aku pun bisa! Apalagi kalau nak lubangi badan kau, Hahaha! Pastinya Seronok! GERUDI TAUFAN!"

Taufan berputar cepat, membuat angin di sekitarnya berputar dan menyerupai mata Bor lalu menerjang Miyra Gamma. Milyra Gamma segera membuat gerakan lingkaran dengan kedua tangannya lalu berteriak keras-keras.

" PERISAI GAMMA!"

Serentak sebuah bola cahaya putih melingkupi gadis itu. Serangan Gerudi Taufan menembus bola itu. Namun anehnya, bola putih itu tidak bergeming. Bola putih itu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok Milyra Gamma kembali.

" Nah, kau pun tembus je." Katanya geli." Seranganku bisa menembus dan ditembus, begitu pula dengan badan aku: Bagaikan toples kaca. Sinar matahari boleh tembus, tapi tidak merusak toples itu la, hehehe …"

Taufan yang melihat serangannya tidak berefek sama sekali jadi terkejut." Eh?! Tak de kesan?!" tukasnya bingung." Kau ni macam Hantu je, bisa tembus pun. Bagaimana cara biar aku dapat kalahkan kau?"

" Cari tahu sendiri lah …" kata Milyra Gamma." Kau ni aneh sangat. Nak tahu apa kelemahan aku."

" Bagi tahu lah … Bagi tahu …" bujuk Taufan dengan senjata ' _Puppy Eyes'_ miliknya. Tentu saja Milyra jadi risih melihat wajah memuakkan milik Boboiboy Taufan yang memang dari awal sudah imut itu.

" Woi! Kau kira aku nak bagi tahu kau dengan rayuan macam tu?" tukas Milyra Gamma kesal. Namun ' _Puppy Eyes'_ Taufan semakin menjadi-jadi. Milyra tidak tahan lagi. Dicengkeramnya kedua pipi Taufan yang rada berisi itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" Nih, tengok! Aku bisa diserang kalau kalau tak gunakan kuasa Gelombang Gamma aku!" katanya dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya." Dan kau pun Comel sangat! Kenape kau goda aku, Hah?! Aku ni Succubus, Ras Makhluk penggoda! Harusnya aku yang goda kau, bukannya kau yang goda aku! Tapi entah kenape aku nak pegang pipi kau yang Comel sangat ni!"

Dia berkata begitu seraya memainkan pipi Taufan yang memang mirip roti itu saking gemasnya. Taufan jadi kelabakan. Namun dia sadar tubuhnya melemah akibat tarikan-tarikan ganas dari Milyra itu. Spontan ditepisnya tangan Milyra dari pipinya dan melempar gadis itu dengan serangan bola angin. Milyra terlempar, namun tidak jauh karena serangan Taufan menjadi lemah setelah energinya terkuras sebagian.

" Aduhh … kenape aku lemas sangat?" tanya anak yang topinya diputar ke sebelah kanan itu. Ia terduduk di atas Hoverboard-nya seraya terengah-engah.

Milyra Gamma mendengus." Aku ni Succubus la, boleh ambil energi orang dengan sentuhan aku. Kau tak pernah dengar ke?"

" Ehehe … pernah la." Tukas Taufan malu-malu setelah mengingat penjelasan Ochobot mengenai Succubus beberapa hari silam.

" Kau ni … macam tak betul je …" gerutu Milyra Gamma." Tapi kalau dipikir, kau lumayan macam Ochoboy. Comel sangat!"

 ** _'Betul, Milyra. Kau betul. Betapa comelnya ni budak. Bahkan sampai buat kau mimisan. Ah, ya. Nama dia Boboiboy Taufan ke? Hehehe … baguslah. Aku jadi gemas pula sama dia. Perawakannya yang ceria tu buat aku inginkan dia pula, Ehehehe …'_**

 _DENG!_

Milyra Gamma ambruk sembari memegang keningnya. Suara itu kembali menggema di dalam benaknya, namun selalu saja membuatnya terasa seperti terkena Migrain akut.

" Bu ..Bunda … kenape … kenape bahas hal macam ni?" bisiknya dengan wajah tersiksa. Taufan melihat itu dan segera mendekati Milyra Gamma dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus khawatir.

" Ei, Apesal pula kau tiba-tiba jatuh ni? Kepala kau sakit ke?" tanya Taufan cemas.

Lawan bicaranya tidak menggubris pertanyaan sang pengendali angin. Ia malah menahan Taufan agar tidak mendekatinya.

" Ja .. Jangan, Boboiboy … jangan dekat-dekat … nanti Bunda aku .. Bunda aku makin inginkan di … diri kau …Ugh!"

Milyra Gamma merasa sakit kepalanya semakin parah. Taufan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Dia juga kebingungan dengan kalimat Milyra Gamma tadi.

" Aku tak paham la apa yang kau cakap." Tukasnya." Tapi sakit kepala kau jadi parah. Aku harus tolong kau!"

" Tidak, Boboiboy … nanti Bunda aku …"

 ** _'Ape? Kau nak lawan aku ke? Fufufu … Kau memang hanya merepotkan aku, Milyra. Sekali lemah tetaplah lemah! Kau hanya jadi wadah jiwa aku je. Dan saat aku nanti bebas, aku kan ambil semua kuasa di pulau ni.'_** Ujar suara di benak Milyra sinis. ** _'Dan budak angin yang menggemaskan ni boleh pula aku punya. Lumayan juga dia ni. Kau tak kan mampu halangi aku tuk lakukan tu, Hahahahaha!'_**

" JANGAN GANGGU SIAPAPUN LAGI, BUNDA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Milyra berteriak keras-keras lalu ambruk ke tanah, tak sadarkan diri. Taufan yang melihatnya langsung panik." Hei, Milyra! Kau tak pe? Bangun, Milyra!" ujarnya dengan kecemasan dan kesedihan yang nyaris mencapai seratus persen." Kau buat aku jadi khawatir sangat ni. Oi, Milyra. Bangun la! Milyra? MILYRAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Di saat yang sama, tampak Gempa dan Milyra Infra sang pengendali Gelombang Infra merah saling adu kekuatan. Dengan menggunakan Golem Tanah miliknya: Giga, Gempa berusaha meninju Milyra Infra. Namun gadis itu terbang dengan gesit. Gempa yang kecepatannya paling lemah diantara para Boboiboy itu hanya mendengus kesal.

" Cih … ternyata susah sangat lawan dia ni." Gumamnya." Tahu sekali dia kalau kelemahan aku tu di hal kecepatan. Dan karena elemen aku yang paling berat, jadi tak boleh lawan dia di udara tu."

Miyra Infra tertawa." Hehe … tengok. Kau pun tak dapat terbang macam aku." Ledeknya." Walaupun kau kuat, tapi kau berat. Pastinya aku yang kan menang la. Ayo, ngaku je."

Gempa mendesis." Aku tak nak nyerah ke orang macam kau!" tukasnya kesal.

" Ei, Boboiboy. Dia bukan orang la." Ujar Gopal tiba-tiba." Dia Succubus. Masa tak tahu?"

" Kalau macam tu aku juga tahu lah! Kau kira aku ni pelupa ke?"

" Kau kan memang pelupa, hehehe …"

" Dah lah." Ujar Gempa lalu menerjang ke arah Milyra Infra." Rasakan ni: OMBAK TANAH!"

Ditepuknya tanah di bawahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang berlapis batu magma hitam. Sebuah Ombak yang terdiri dari tanah, batu dan pasir melesat menuju Milyra Infra. Segera saja gadis itu menembakkan Sinar merah ke arah ombak itu, menghancurannya menjadi abu.

" Hmm … boleh juga." Ujarnya tenang." Kau berkepala dingin sangat. Aku pun terkesan dengan kau, Boboiboy. Ternyata kau tak seremeh yang aku bayangkan."

Gempa mendengus." Ye la tu." Gumamnya." Aku pun perlu strategi buat serang kau. Kau tak de hak buat remehkan aku!"

Lawannya tersenyum miris." Kau pun bijak sangat." Pujinya." Aku suka dengan itu. Patutlah kalau kau~"

 ** _'Patut untuk dirimu, Heh? Hahahaha … Milyra. Dia terlalu kuat buat kau. Ada baiknya kalau aku nak budak pintar macam Boboiboy Gempa ni.'_** gumam sebuah suara di dalam pikirannya. Milyra segera memegang keningnya dengan ling-lung.

" A… APE? Bu .. Bunda … Bunda tak boleh macam tu …" desisnya kesakitan. Tubuhnya mendarat di atas tanah. Gempa dan Gopal terkejut melihatnya.

" Ei? Dia kenape ni? Tiba-tiba pusing je." Ujar Gopal heran.

Gempa mengangkat bahu." Entah. Jom kita dekati dia, Gopal." Ujarnya lalu berlari menuju Milyra Infra. Namun gadis itu segera melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka.

" Kau … kau tak boleh … kemari …" gumam Milyra Infra dengan ekspresi kesakitan." Dia juga … inginkan diri kau …"

" Ha?!" Gempa berhenti berjalan." Dia siape?" tanyanya bingung." Kau nak permainkan aku lagi ke?"

 ** _'Betul tu. Aku memang nak permainkan kau, Gempa sayang.'_** Tukas suara yang menggema di kepala Milyra Infra itu, namun hanya gadis itu yang bisa mendengarnya. ** _' Kau boleh juga jadi bagian dari aku. Kau pintar membagi-bagi hal. Aku butuh kau. Kalau aku dah keluar dari penjara ni, kau boleh ikut dengan aku, Hahahaha ...'_**

Milyra Infra memegang kepalanya semakin erat." Bunda … Bunda tak patut cakap macam tu …"

 ** _'Heh! Jangan interupsi aku, dasar anak tak guna! Boboiboy ni hebat sangat. Aku butuh dia. Kau tak boleh halangi aku buat hal tu, Milyra.'_**

" HENTIKAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

Milyra Infra menjerit keras-keras. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar merah dan menembakkan sinar itu ke segala arah, termasuk ke arah Gempa dan Gopal.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jerit Gopal ketakutan begitu melihat sinar-sinar merah panas itu menerjang ke arahnya." TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Lantas Gopal mengeluarkan kekuatannya karena ketakutan melihat tembakan sinar-sinar Infra merah yang menerjang kesana kemari, mengubahnya menjadi pita-pita Marshmallow. Gempa segera menumbuk tanah, menciptakan tanah pelindung yang menahan tembakan-tembakan yang mirip laser itu agar tidak mengenai Gopal dan dirinya. Detik berikutnya, terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh. Ternyata Milyra Infra telah pingsan di tempat.

" Milyra!" Gempa dan Gopal segera mendekati gadis itu dengan khawatir. Tepat saat itulah datang Halilintar dengan menggendong Milyra X di punggungnya dan Taufan yang membawa Milyra Gamma di atas Hoverboard-nya. Kedua pecahan si gadis Succubus itu juga tengah pingsan.

" He?! Mereka pun pingsan?" tanya Gempa heran." Kenape mereka bisa macam ni?"

" Tak tahu." Ujar Halilintar." Pas aku lawan dia, tiba-tiba dia sakit kepala. Tapi anehnya, dia macam bincang dengan orang lain."

Taufan mengangguk." Betul tu." Katanya." Dia pun cakap agar aku tak dekati dia."

" Nampaknye kalian benar." Kata Gempa dengan khawatir." Dia pun cakap kalau ada yang nak inginkan aku. Siape orang tu?"

" Mungkin Ibu dia." Balas Halilintar." Soalnya dia macam cakap ke Ibu dia saat lawan aku tadi. Tapi aku tak lihat siapapun di sekitar selain kami berdua. Aneh sangat."

" Hei, daripada bingung, mending kita bawa Milyra ke rumah kau, Boboiboy." Tukas Gopal.

" Oh, iya. Hehehe … Sori, Gopal." Ujar Taufan nyengir. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut begitu melihat Ketiga Milyra itu kembali bersatu.

" Hei, tengok tu. Badan dia cantum semula." Kata Taufan.

" Bagus lah kalau macam tu. Biar kita tak susah-susah bawa dia." Balas Gempa." Jom lah. Kita cantum semula!"

Gempa, Halilintar dan Taufan menyatu menjadi sosok Boboiboy kembali. Anak itu menoleh ke arah Gopal.

" Nah, bantu aku buat angkat dia, Gopal."

* * *

Ochobot dan Tok Aba tengah beristirahat setelah menjamu pelanggan Kedai Kokotiam. Namun mereka terkejut begitu melihat Boboiboy dan Gopal menggotong tubuh seorang gadis yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju rumah. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, Ochobot mengenali gadis itu.

 _'Ei? Milyra? Kenape dia pingsan macem tu?_ ' batin Ochobot. Tok Aba segera berseru.

" Boboiboy! Gopal! Siape gadis yang kalian angkat tu?"

Boboiboy yang mendengar seruan Kakeknya itu menoleh." Eh … gadis ni pingsan, Tok. Kami nak bawa dia ke rumah. Boleh tak?"

" Hmm … boleh tu. Kita kan harus saling membantu." Ujar Tok Aba." Tapi ingat … jangan apa-apakan dia. Korang kan laki-laki. Tak baik bawa-bawa perempuan macam tu. Lebih baik kalian dibantu Yaya atau Ying. Kejap, Atok kan telpon mereka buat datang kemar~"

" Saya ada disini, Tok Aba!" tiba-tiba suara Ying terdengar dari sebelah Tok Aba, membuat pria lanjut usia itu terkejut setengah mati.

" INNALILLAHI! Kau ni. Jantung Atok lemah tahu!" tukas Tok Aba kesal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan usulannya." Ah, ya. Karena kau dah ada disini, bantu Boboiboy dan Gopal angkat gadis pingsan tu." Tunjuknya pada gadis yang terkulai pingsan di punggung Boboiboy. Ying terkejut melihatnya.

" Hei, kalau tak salah, dia murid baru di kelas 7 Cerdas ma. Nama dia Mila." Katanya lalu mendekati Boboiboy dan Gopal." Apesal dia boleh pingsan macam ni?"

" Ceritanya panjang, Ying." Tukas Boboiboy." Ah ya. Ying, kau kan perempuan. Boleh tolong kitorang bawa gadis ini ke rumah Tok Aba? Kata Atok tak baik buat laki-laki macam aku dan Gopal bawa-bawa perempuan macam ni. Nanti dikira kitorang nak apa-apakan dia pula."

Ying tersenyum lebar." Tak de hal! Sini, bagi ke aku." Tukasnya seraya memindahkan tubuh Milyra (Dengan nama samara 'Mila') ke atas punggungnya." Aku kan bawa dia ke rumah Tok Aba. LARIAN LAJU!"

Dan Ying segera melesat menuju rumah Tok Aba sembari membawa Milyra.

" Hehehe … tampaknye Ying cocok buat jadi sopir kereta Ambulans." Kata Gopal geli.

* * *

Milyra membuka matanya. Tampak langit-langit rumah yang miring terbuat dari kayu jati oleh matanya. Ia tersentak dan terbangun. Ying yang duduk di sebelahnya terkejut.

" Eh? Kau dah sadar rupanya, Mila." kata gadis berkacamata itu." Bagaimana keadaan kau?"

Gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan nama 'Mila' itu tersenyum kecil." Aku dah baik. Ying, kau yang bawa aku kesini ke? Rumah siape ni?"

"Oh, ini Rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy ma."

" EH?! BOBOIBOY?!"

" Ya loh. Kenape kau tampak kejut sangat?"

Milyra tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ying. Dia merenung. Jiwa Rosaline yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya mulai memberontak pada dirinya sejak Milyra bertemu dengan Boboiboy dan Ochobot. _'Kalau Bunda berontak karena tengok Ochoboy, itu wajar.'_ batinnya. _'Tapi selepas bertemu dengan Boboiboy, Bunda pun berontak pula. Ape yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Bunda?'_

Tepat setelah Milyra berhenti berbicara dalam hati masuk Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal dan Fang. Ochobot tampak melayang di ambang pintu namun tidak masuk. Rupanya ia terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengan Milyra.

" Hai, Mila. Bagaimana keadaan kau?" tanya Yaya khawatir." Kata Boboiboy, Kau bergumam-gumam je pas bertarung dengan dia tadi. Ada ape sebenarnya?"

Milyra tersentak." Oh, Hai Yaya." ujarnya senang." Soal aku gumam-gumam tadi, aku hanya bergurau, hehehe ..."

Dia terpaksa berbohong. Milyra tidak ingin mereka tahu urusannya dengan Rosaline. _'Mereka kan semakin khawatirkan aku kalau aku beritahu mereka.'_ batinnya sedih.

" Hmm ... aneh pun. Aku dengar cakap kau gumam-gumam tentang ibu kau." kata Gopal curiga." Kau bohong ke?"

" Hush! Tak baik prasangka buruk macam tu, Gopal." tukas Yaya segera lalu menoleh ke Milyra." Nah, Mila. Aku dah buatkan biskuit buat kau. Biar badan kau pulih balik."

Dia berkata begitu sembari menyodorkan sebuah keranjang penuh biskuit buatannya pada Milyra. Fang segera mendorong keranjang itu menjauh dari Milyra.

" Hei, kau nak dia pingsan balik selepas makan biskuit kau?" tanya Fang tajam. Milyra memandang ke arahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ke saku pemuda keturunan Cina itu yang darinya terlihat sesuatu yang menyembul: Sebungkus Donat Lobak Merah.

"Ehh ... umm, Fang. Boleh tak aku cicip Donat di kantung kau?" tanya Milyra segera. Fang tersentak. Tentu saja dia tidak sudi jika Donat kesayangannya itu dimakan orang lain. Namun kepelitan itu sirna seketika begitu ia melihat tatapan dari Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying yang seolah mengatakan bahwa lebih baik Milyra memakan Donat Lobak Merah Fang daripada memakan Biskuit Yaya.

" Uhh ... baiklah. Kau boleh cicip Donat aku." ujar Fang pasrah. Dan wajahnya tampak semakin mengidik begitu melihat Yaya yang mulai marah karena melihat Fang berani menyandingkan Biskuitnya dengan Donat Lobak Merah.

" Eh, Yaya. Dia memang nak Donat Lobak Merah aku la." katanya hati-hati. Yaya segera mendesah sedih begitu tahu Biskuitnya tidak laku lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Milyra tersenyum." Terima kasih, Fang." tukasnya seraya menerima pemberian berat hati dari Fang itu dan segera melahapnya dalam satu gigitan. Namun ia nyaris tersedak begitu melihat Boboiboy di kamar itu. Milyra terbatuk-batuk dan dengan wajah ketakutan, bersembunyi di belakang Ying. Boboiboy heran dibuatnya.

" Ei, Apesal kau ketakutan pas tengok diri aku?" tanyanya.

Milyra menggeleng lemah." Aku takut kau terkena sesuatu hal yang buruk je, Boboiboy." ujarnya lesu. Dia tahu Rosaline mulai menginginkan pemuda pengendali Elemen itu. Dan Milyra berusaha menghindari Boboiboy agar Jiwa Rosaline tidak semakin memberontak.

" Jangan la. Aku pun paham kau. Kita kan kawan." kata Yaya ramah." Kita semua perlu saling melindungi, Kan, Kan?"

" Betul wo. Nanti kalau kau punya masalah, kita kan sedapat mungkin membantu!" ujar Ying." Senang tak?"

Fang mendengus." Kau pun dah jadi saingan Boboiboy, macam aku." katanya.

" Nanti kita makan-makan bareng. Pasti seronok!" Tambah Gopal.

" Nah, Tengok tu. Kita semua nak jadi kawan kau." tukas Boboiboy." Bagaimana, Milyra? Kau bersedia"

Milyra tersenyum simpul." Jangan panggil aku macam tu, Boboiboy. Identitas rahasia aku la." katanya segera." Panggil aku Mila je. Okey, Aku bersedia jadi kawan korang! Terima kasih banyak, kawan-kawan!"

Mereka semua berseru riang. Ochobot yang melihat mereka dari ambang pintu mendesah lega.

 _'Akhirnya kau pun berkawan dengan mereka, Milyra'_ batinnya bahagia.

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Entah mengapa aku jadi mikir tentang lawan yang bisa berpecah tiga seperti Boboiboy. Dan Milyra, dia penguasa Gelombang seperti Sinar X, Infra Merah, Gamma, Suara dsb. Hanya saja pribadinya sama persis saat dia berpecah jadi tiga: Infra, X dan Gamma. Pakaiannya juga tidak berubah, jadi pastinya Boboiboy lebih _ngejreng_ darinya, hehehe ... Dan untuk saat ini, Milyra bakal memakai nama 'Mila' sebagai penghuni baru pulau rintis. Dan ada satu Disclaimer Characters name dari sebuah Fanfic Boboiboy dari Ramadhan di Pesantren Pulau Rintis buat Golem Tanahnya Gempa: Giga. Please Review for this chapter :)  
**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	6. Ayam Bakar dan Gula-gula

**Nah, readers. Jumpa dengan chapter baru lagi. Tapi mungkin lebih pendek, hehehe ... Yah, Mila sudah jadi teman Boboiboy. Tapi masalah belum selesai. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tetap saksikan di tv33, dimana ada bahaya, disitu ada saya ... (Plagiat dari slogan Ravi Jambul ni, hehehe...)**

 **Warning: Beberapa bahasa yang menggelikan dan sedikit semi-semi M. So be careful. OK? ;)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 5: Ayam Bakar dan Gula-gula  
**

Hari itu Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya belajar di Sekolah seperti biasa. Hanya saja suasana kelas mereka terasa sedikit lain semenjak kedatangan Mila. Banyak siswa dari kelas 7 Cerdas ataupun dari kelas lain mengidolakan gadis itu. Yah, selain cantik, Mila pun pintar dalam pelajaran hitung-menghitung, terutama dalam pelajaran Fisika yang di dalamnya juga membahas tentang kekuatannya: Manipulasi Gelombang. Dia menyembunyikan sayap dan ekornya agar tidak terlihat mencolok. Dan untuk mengantisipasi kekuatan penyerap energi miliknya, ia pun menggunakan sarung tangan.

" Hei, Mila. Makin lama aku makin iri pula sama kau!" tukas Fang tiba-tiba." Bukan hanya Boboiboy je yang nampak populer. Tapi kau pula! Kapan aku dapat kesempatan? Fanboys-mu seringkali pingsan selepas tengok diri kau. Untung je kau perempuan, jadi aku pun tak terlalu merasa tersingkirkan. Tidak seperti Boboiboy yang memang dari awal dah merebut kepopuleran aku!"

Boboiboy yang saat itu tengah membaca buku terkejut mendengar pendapat Fang." APE KAU CAKAP?!" tukasnya marah." Kau ni … sedari sekolah rendah pun masih pikir-pikir tentang kepoluleran tu. Tak de kah yang kau pikir selain tu? Macam ambisius pun."

" Huh! Faktanye memang kau yang ambil Kepopuleran aku!" sembur lawan bicaranya." Dah ah. Aku nak pergi ke kantin buat beli Donat Lobak Merah. Tak habis aku debat dengan kau ni, Boboiboy."

" Terserah." Boboiboy membalas dengan nada cuek setelah Fang keluar kelas menuju Kantin. Mila memandang pemuda bertopi Dinosaurus itu. Gadis itu heran dengan mata Boboiboy yang berkantung hitam.

" Ai'? Apesal mata kau macam kacamata je?" tanya Mila." Mirip Panda tu, hehe …"

Boboiboy mendesah panjang." Semenjak masuk sekolah menengah ni, aku jadi sering begadang." Jawabnya lemas.

" Aku tahu! Kau pasti sering main game hingga larut malam macam aku!" ujar Gopal.

" Tak. Bukan sebab tu." Balas Boboiboy lesu." Hanya saje … aku rasa pelajaran di sekolah menengah ni susah sangat. Aku terpaksa belajar lebih giat, terutama pas malam hari je."

" Ei, bagus kalau macam tu ma." Kata Ying." Banyak belajar, pangkal pandai!"

Yaya yang juga berada disitu segera mendesah." Memang bagus, Boboiboy." Ujarnya." Tapi … bukan juga macam ni. Berlebihan sangat! Kau pun harus kasihan sama tubuh kau. Tengok tu … kau macam mayat hidup je. Letih, lemas, lelah dan lesu. Mana pula kau harus bantu Tok Aba di Kedai dan Selamatkan Orang-orang sebagai Superhero. Kalau macam ni terus, badan kau bisa sakit."

" Oh, ternyata manusia pun boleh sakit? Baru tahu pun." Kata Mila pelan." Yaya betul. Jangan paksa diri kau, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy tersenyum kecil." Terima kasih. Kalian memang terbaik. Tapi masalahnya …"

" Masalah ape?" Tanya Gopal.

" Kapan pemeriksaan Matematik yang Cikgu Papa Zola cakap sebelum kita masuk sekolah tu?" kata Boboiboy." Takutnye Cikgu Papa beri kita pemeriksaan tiba-tiba. Maka dari tu, aku harus tiap hari belajar, biar kalau ada pemeriksaan dadakan, aku dah boleh siap. Cikgu Papa orangnya kan macam tu, tak dapat ditebak."

Gopal tersentak." Eh, iya tu. Mungkin je Cikgu Papa dah lupa. Tapi aku dah berharap je semoga pemeriksaan tu tak jadi …"

" APE KAU CAKAP, GOPAL?!" Yaya dan Ying segera mengeluarkan aura pembunuh." Kalau tak de Pemeriksaan, Macam mana kita nak naik tingkat, Hah?!"

" Ehehe … bercanda je." Kata Gopal nyengir, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati pemuda berdarah India itu berharap Ulangan Matematika yang dikatakan Papa Zola tempo hari tidak terjadi.

* * *

Malam pun datang. Mila datang bertamu ke rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy. Yang membuka pintu adalah Ochobot, membuat robot bola itu kaget setengah mati.

" Mi … Milyra?! Kenape kau datang kesini?!"

Mila segera menaruh telunjuknya di bibir." Shh … Jangan panggil aku dengan nama tu, Ochoboy." Bisiknya." Panggil aku pakai nama Mila je. Nanti takutnya ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Oh, ya. Ada Boboiboy dan Tok Aba tak? Aku nak bincang sama mereka."

" Boboiboy lagi di kamar dia. Belajar terus dari tadi. Tok Aba dah rehat selepas Sholat Isya tadi.." Kata Ochobot." Tapi tak pe, Mily~ Eh maaf~ Maksudku Mila. Kau boleh masuk dulu."

" Okey."

Mila pun duduk di Sofa. Dia dan Ochobot saling pandang.

" Ape yang nak kau bincang dengan Boboiboy?" Tanya Ochobot." Masalah pelajaran di sekolah ke?"

" Tak." Geleng Mila." Aku hanya nak bincang sama dia tentang jati diri sebenar kau, Ochoboy."

Ochobot terkejut." Jati diri sebenar aku? Jangan bagi tahu dia, Mila!"

" Hah?! Apesal kau tak nak aku lakukan tu?" Tanya Mila heran." Boboiboy tu kan kawan kau. Bagi tahu saja lah."

" Jangan! Dia tak boleh tahu." Ucap Ochobot gugup." Aku saja dalam bentuk robot ni ada yang nak inginkan energi Kuasa dari aku, apalagi kalau aku balik jadi Ultra Humanoid! Kuasa aku kan lebih kuat kalau aku balik ke wujud awal tu."

" Hmm … masalah keamanan diri ke?" gumam Mila." Bagus juga tu. Lagipula kau pun makin comel je kalau kau dalam wujud macam ni, Ochoboy. Hehehe …"

Ochobot mendesah lega." Ye lah. Oh ya. Kata Boboiboy kau gumam-gumam tentang Ibu kau pas lawan dia di dekat sekolah." Ujarnya." Ada ape sebenarnya?"

" Oh, masalah tu …" Mila merendahkan suaranya." Jiwa Bunda aku ada di dalam badan aku. Semenjak aku temu kau dan Boboiboy, dia makin sering bincang aneh-aneh."

" HAH?" Ochobot terkejut." Macam mane dia bisa disitu?"

Mila mendesah." Sebenarnya …"

 _ **'Sebenarnya~'**_

* * *

Ibu Bu sangat kaget begitu melihat Milyra menyerahkan sebuah Bola Aluminium kecil padanya.

" Ehh … apesal kau nak Makcik simpan benda ni?" tanya Alien wanita kepala kotak itu.

" Makcik Rati yang cakap macam tu. Dia nak Makcik Bu simpan benda ni." Kata Milyra." Soalnya Planet Ata ta Satu lagi diserang."

" APE?! DISERANG?!" Ibu Bu kaget setengah mati." Diserang siapa?"

Milyra mendesah." Diserang sama Organisasi lah Makcik." Jelasnya." Parahnya, Bunda aku pun gabung sama mereka."

" HAH?! ROSALINE PUN GABUNG SAMA MEREKA?!" Pekik Ibu Bu kaget." Asal kau tahu je, Organisasi tu lebih jahat dari Alien Planet Ata ta Tiga! Mereka pun lebih hebat! Mereka tu saingan kami dalam hal kejahatan sejak ribuan tahun silam. Kejap, Makcik kan bagi tahu ni ke Maharaja Ata ta Tiga."

" Ei? Buat apa, Makcik?"

" Biar Maharaja suruh pasukannya buat serang Organisasi la."

" Oh, macam tu. Terima kasih, Makcik."

Tepat setelah Ibu Bu keluar dari rumah, Adu du muncul dari dalam kamarnya.

" Oh, Hai Adu du. Aku baru tengok kau lagi ni." Sapa Milyra ramah.

Adu du menguap." Aku baru je bangun dari rehat." Katanya." Apesal kau datang kesini?"

Milyra memberitahu apa yang diketahuinya pada Adu du. Adu du tersentak kaget." ORGANISASI?! Aku tak boleh biarkan ni! Ayo kita serang mereka!" ujarnya segera.

Tak lama kemudian, Pasukan Alien Ata ta Tiga tiba di Planet Ata ta Satu dimana perang antara Organisasi dan Pasukan Ultra Humanoid terjadi. Keadaan tampak tidak seimbang. Sebagian besar planet itu hancur. Beberapa Ultra Humanoid terdengar berseru-seru.

" Yang mulia Ratu … Yang mulia Ratu hilang!"

" HAH?! RATU HILANG?!"

" Macem mana ni? Tuan muda Ochoboy dah dititip ke Alien Ata ta Tiga. Mana Ratu Ashrlati pun hilang. Habislah …"

" Ei, tengok! Itu Pasukan Alien Kepala Kotak Ata ta Tiga!" ujar salah seorang Ultra Humanoid seraya menunjuk Pesawat luar angkasa milik Pasukan Alien Ata ta Tiga." Tapi kejap … bukannya mereka tu jahat ke?"

" Ye lah. Mereka memang jahat. Bahkan boleh buat Yayasan Kejahatan." Kata yang lain." Tapi ingat je, mereka tu saingan dari Organisasi pula. Jadi setidaknya mereka kan lawan Organisasi tu."

Perang besar meletus. Pasukan dari Ata ta Tiga berusaha menghancurkan pesawat-pesawat milik Organisasi. Adu du dibantu dengan salah satu robot pungutannya, Probe untuk melawan pasukan milik Organisasi sementara Milyra mencari-cari Rosaline di antara kekacauan itu.

" Bunda dimana ni? Aku harus sadarkan dia." Ucapnya mantap. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Rosaline yang terbang di dekat pesawat Induk milik Organisasi. Milyra buru-buru terbang mendekatinya.

" Bunda! Bunda tak patut kerjasama dengan Organisasi! Mereka tu lebih jahat dari Alien Ata ta tiga!" kata Milyra." Hentikan semua ni! Kalau Bunda nak Ochoboy, tak de gunanya lagi. Ochoboy dah pergi dari sini. Sadarlah, Bunda!"

Rosaline menoleh kea rah Milyra dengan tatapan benci." Kau … Kau yang hancurkan Rencana aku!" ujarnya berang." Kau beritahu Ochoboy tentang rahasia aku. Padalah aku dah berharap buat dapatkan dia untuk jadi Stok Energi aku. Dia dimodifikasi oleh para ilmuwan Ata Ta tiga dengan teknologi yang terkuat! Dia kesempatan aku buat kuasai energi dia. Tapi dengan bodohnya kau beritahu dia tentang ni. Anak Tak Guna!"

Rosaline menembakkan tiang-tiang raksasa pada Milyra. Milyra menghindar dan menatap Rosaline dengan marah.

" Aku tak sangka Bunda buat hal macam ni." Ujarnya." Tapi aku kan hentikan Bunda, apapun yang terjadi! PEDANG SINAR X!"

Sebilah pedang yang terbuat dari sinar hitam putih berada di genggaman Milyra. Gadis itu menerjang ke arah Rosaline. Rosaline menangkis pedang sinar X milik Milyra dengan membentuk sebuah perisai kaca di depannya.

" Bila masa kau dapat kuasa macam tu?" tanya Rosaline heran bercampur marah ketika melihat kemampuan Manipulasi Gelombang milik Milyra.

Milyra mendengus." Ochoboy yang bagi kuasa tu. Biar Bunda sayang aku balik." Desisnya." Tapi tetap saja Bunda benci aku. Apa salah aku?"

" Kau tu lemah! Tak punya kuasa selain serap energi makhluk lain je sejak kecil." Ejek Rosaline." Aku sempat bahagia semenjak Ochoboy berkawan dengan kau. Dia adalah generasi kesembilan dari Mahakarya terhebat yang pernah dimodifikasi oleh Ilmuwan Ata Ta tiga: SFERA KUASA! Maka dari tu, aku nak kawinkan dia dengan kau agar aku dapat energi dia yang luar biasa. Tapi kau … KAU YANG HANCURKAN RENCANA ITU! TAK DAPAT DIAMPUNI!"

Rosaline melempar bebatuan raksasa ke arah Milyra tanpa menyentuh mereka. Milyra terlonjak dan berteriak keras-keras.

" KUASA PECAH TIGA!"

Gadis itu menggandakan diri menjadi tiga sosok Milyra: Infra, Gamma dan X. Ketiganya menerjang Rosaline dengan kecepatan tinggi.

" TEMBAKAN PELUBANG GAMMA!"

" TEBASAN PEDANG SINAR X!"

" SINAR INFRA MERAH BERTALU-TALU!"

Rosaline tersentak melihat itu." A … APEHAL NI? KAU TAK BOLEH MENANG DARIKU!" ujarnya seraya menembakkan sinar-sinar transparan ke arah tiga pecahan Milyra. Namun tampaknya keberuntungan tidak memihak Rosaline. Serangan ketiga Milyra tahu-tahu sudah mengenai dirinya.

GLADUAAAARRRRRRR!

Terjadi ledakan dashyat begitu serangan tiga Milyra itu mengenai Rosaline. Samar-samar terdengar suara dua benda yang jatuh. Milyra yang kembali bergabung mengidik. Mungkin terdengar sadis, tapi dia melihat tubuh Rosaline yang sudah tidak bernyawa ditambah Kepalanya yang terpisah dan tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Milyra yang melihat itu segera menutup mulutnya dan terisak.

" Ma … Maaf, Bunda …" Isaknya pelan." Tapi ni je yang bisa ku … kulakukan."

Tepat saat itu datang sesosok Incubus (Versi Laki-laki dari Succubus) yang mendekati Milyra. Rupanya salah seorang pelayannya.

" Nona Milyra, ada ape?"

" Hiks … aku dah bunuh Bunda …"

" Eh? Baguslah kalau macam tu. Nyonya Rosaline kan dah khianati kitorang dan gabung sama Organisasi."

Milyra menatap pelayan itu dengan wajah merah karena menangis." Memang betul … tapi dia tetap Ibu aku …" ujarnya sedih.

Tepat setelah Milyra menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Rosaline dan hendak melarikan diri. Milyra dan pelayannya tersentak melihat itu.

" Alamak! Jiwa dia nak lari!" pekik si pelayan." Nona Milyra, Kau harus kurung dan Kunci dia di suatu tempat!"

Milyra terkejut." Kurung dia? Tapi dimana?"

" Terserah Nona! Cepat sikit lah! Nanti dia kabur!"

Dalam suasana panik Milyra mendapat ide. _'Mungkin aku boleh kurung dia di dalam badan aku. Kalau dia masuk ke badan orang lain, bisa gawat!'_ batinnya. _'Okey. Aku kan kurung dia dalam badan aku. Setidaknya kalau macam tu aku boleh urus jiwa dia seorang.'_

Milyra memejamkan matanya. Aura merah muda berkelebat di tubuhnya. Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Rosaline ditariknya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Milyra meringis kesakitan. Tapi dia belum menyerah. Tak lama kemudian, Aura hitam itu telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Milyra. Gadis itu ambruk di tanah.

" Ughh … Akhirnya … Aku Berjaya …" desisnya bahagia sebelum akhirnya pingsan di tempat.

* * *

" HAH?! KAU KURUNG DIA DALAM BADAN KAU?!" Jerit Ochobot." Tapi kau dah tahu kalau dia boleh berontak kalau temu dengan watak yang dia inginkan. Jangan sampai dia lakukan tu!"

" Kurang boleh diharap." Keluh Milyra." Akhir-akhir ni dia berontak terus je pas temu sama kau. Tapi anehnya lagi, dia pun berontak kalau temu dengan Boboiboy pula."

Ochobot terkejut."Ei? Boboiboy? Apesal dia nak budak tu? Bertemu pun tak pernah. Aneh sangat."

" Ish kau ni. Kau lupa ke kalau Bunda aku tu suka yang umurnya jauh di bawah dia?" tukas Milyra tajam." Dia cakap macam sayur segar tu. Padalah umur Bunda aku tu semestinya empat puluh sembilan tahun! Geli tahu! Kau yang seharusnya sembilan belas tahun ni Bunda aku ingin, apalagi Boboiboy yang baru tiga belas tahun! Ngeri tak?"

" AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ochobot memegang kepalanya panik." Ei, Mila! Jaga baik-baik Bunda kau tu! Dia macam Tante-tante Pedo! Seram sangat! Mana pula Boboiboy masih belum boleh lakukan hal-hal aneh. Camkan tu, Mila!"

Mila mendengus." Kau kira mudah ke tahan Bunda aku tu?" tanyanya kesal." Kepala aku sakit tiap kali aku tahan dia! Bahkan sampai pingsan macam beberapa hari yang lalu selepas aku duel dengan Boboiboy."

" Hmm … Pasti ada cara yang terbaik buat cegah Bunda kau berontak." Ochobot tampak berpikir-pikir." Tapi ape?"

Sementara Ochobot dan Mila bercengkerama di ruang tamu, Boboiboy sedang fokus berlatih soal-soal dalam buku pelajarannya. PR-nya menumpuk disebabkan setiap kali ia hendak mengerjakannya, ada saja orang yang meminta tolong. Mulai dari hal yang mengerikan seperti Pak Burgerman yang hendak ditabrak kereta api hingga hal kecil seperti menangkap ayam milik Ibu Kantin dan memasukkannya ke dalam kandang. Bukan hanya itu. Pelajaran sekolahnya pun semakin rumit sehingga Boboiboy harus seringkali membaca buku pelajarannya di malam hari hingga larut malam agar otaknya lebih siap menerima pelajaran saat di kelas. Tentunya dengan beberapa pengorbanan seperti waktu istirahat yang terbuang dan wajah tampannya yang tampak kuyu ditambah kantung mata yang agak lebar karena terlalu sering begadang.

" Egh … soalan Bahasa Inggris ni masih ade dua puluh. Mana panjang-panjang lagi." Gerutunya." Dan besok pun jam pertama Bahasa Inggris. Huwaaa! Macam mana ni? Aku pusing! Dan pemeriksaan Matematik pun bisa tiba-tiba pula! Duhh ... Tertekannya … Tak bakal sempat buat selesaikan ni …. Ter … Tertekan … AKU TERTEKAN SANGAAAATTTT!"

BLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS!

" Eh? Suara ape tu?" gumam Mila tiba-tiba." Macam suara letupan. Ada bau gosong pula."

Ochobot merenung." Bau gosong? Letupan?" tanyanya heran lalu menoleh ke lantai dua dimana kamar Boboiboy asap mengepul dari pintu kamar, membuat Mila dan Ochobot nyaris terkena serangan jantung kalau saja mereka punya jantung seperti manusia.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KEBAKARAAAAANNNNN!" Pekik Mila panik." Ei, Ochoboy! Si Boboiboy tu lagi pakai kompor buat masak di kamar dia ke? Tiba-tiba keluar asap dari kamar dia macam tu!"

" Jangan cakap banyak dulu! Kitorang harus tengok Boboiboy segera!" kata Ochobot lalu terbang menuju kamar Boboiboy. Mila mengikutinya dari belakang. Ochobot membuka pintu kamar Boboiboy dan tertegun melihat 'Pemandangan' di depannya. Mila pun tidak kalah kaget begitu melihat sosok yang berada tak jauh di depan mereka.

Itu Api. Boboiboy Api.

" Alamak! Kau jadi Boboiboy Api pula! Kenape bisa?" Tanya Ochobot kaget.

Api mendengus." Aku tertekan sangat lah! Banyak Tugas! Mana besok dikumpul pula!" rajuknya." Aku nak bebas dari tugas-tugas macam tu! Pening kepala aku dibuatnya! Rasanya … RASANYA AKU NAK MELEDAAAAKKKKK!"

BYUURRRR!

" He?!"

Ochobot menoleh. Tampak Mila memegang sebuah ember berisi air. Gadis itu menyeringai.

" Dia ni macam kebakaran jenggot, walaupun dia tak punya jenggot." Ujar Mila geli, membuat Ochobot semakin panik.

" Mila! Jangan cakap macam tu di depan dia!"

" Ei? Memangnya kenape?"

" Dia tambah marah lah kalau kau sebut dia macam~AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Kalimat Ochobot berubah menjadi jeritan begitu melihat Api yang berada di sekeliling Boboiboy Api semakin membesar.

" APE KAU CAKAP?! KAU NAK AKU JADIKAN AYAM BAKAR , HAH?!" pekik Api marah. Mila menyadari kesalahannya dan segera cengar-cengir.

" Ehh … umm … Boleh juga tu Ayam bakar. Pasti sedap! Kalau kau nak Ayam bakar, aku boleh buatkan. Hehehe …"

Suara radio rusak pun terdengar setelah Mila mengatakan itu. Wajah Api segera sumringah. Kobaran api di sekelilingnya menghilang. Langsung saja dia melompat kegirangan bak orang gila.

" HOREEEE! AYAM BAKAR! Aku nak, Aku nak!" jerit Api senang. Mila dan Ochobot menghembuskan nafas lega setelah menyadari nasib mereka yang mujur.

" Okey. Tunggu kejap." Tukas Ochobot lalu melesat menuju rumah Gopal. Tampak Gopal sedang asyik bermain game Papa Zola 9: Begadang dalam Kebenaran. Ochobot segera mengetuk pintu.

" Gopal. Oi, Gopal! Ini aku Ochobot!"

" Eh? Ochobot?" Gopal mem-pause game-nya dan melangkah menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Segera saja tangan robot milik Ochobot mencengkeram pundak pemuda berkulit gelap itu seraya mengguncang-guncangnya.

" Gopal, Cepat kau ke rumah Boboiboy dan Tok Aba!" tukas Ochobot panik." Boboiboy dah bertukar jadi Boboiboy Api! Aku butuh bantuan kau buat sediakan ayam bakar! Kau boleh tukar benda jadi makanan, kan?"

" Eh? Tumben je dia nak ayam bakar. Biasa pun nak ayam goreng."tukas Gopal." Tak pe. Aku kan ubah beberapa benda jadi ayam bakar dan bawa ke Boboiboy!"

" Okey, Gopal. Terima kasih banyak!"

Tak lama kemudian, Gopal dan Ochobot pergi ke rumah Tok Aba dan Boboiboy dan masuk ke kamar Boboiboy. Tampak Mila sedang memainkan beberapa bola kecil sementara Api menontonnya dengan wajah ceria yang kekanakan. Mila segera menghentikan permainan bola-nya dan menoleh kea rah Gopal dan Ochobot.

" Nah, tengok. Ayam bakar dah datang!" kata Gopal." Boboiboy, nih. Kau nak ayam bakar kan?"

" Nak, Nak!" tukas Api segera." Korang memang terbaik!"

Dan mereka pun makan ayam bakar dengan lahap. Mila menoleh kea rah Gopal." Ei, terima kasih karena dah buatkan ayam bakar ni." Katanya lembut." Kau pastinya pintar masak!"

" Ehh … sebenarnya aku pakai kuasa aku buat ayam bakar ni." Bisik Gopal hati-hati agar tidak di dengar oleh Api." Aku ubah kerikil-kerikil di halaman rumah aku buat jadi ayam bakar, hehehe …"

Mila terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dia diberi makan oleh Batu kerikil yang menjelma menjadi Ayam bakar. Nyaris saja dia mencekik Gopal saking marahnya. Namun karena ditahan Ochobot, dia tidak jadi melakukannya.

" Tch … kau kira aku ni ayam ke?" dengus Mila." Ayam tu makan batu buat lancarkan pencernaan dia. Tapi aku bukan ayam la."

" Hehehe … tapi tengok. Kau pun makan ayam. Karena ayam makan batu, maka kesimpulannya kau pun makan batu." Tukas Gopal jahil.

" APE?! KAU KAT INI AYAM DARI BATU?!"

" HE-EHH?!"

Mendengar percakapan Gopal dan Mila, Api segera naik pitam. Dia menyadari asal-usul Ayam bakar yang diberikan Gopal itu dan tampaknya hendak mengamuk.

" KAU NAK AKU BATU GINJAL, HAH?!"

" Ehh … tidak la, Boboiboy …"

" Lalu ape?" Api mulai mengeluarkan beberapa kobaran elemennya di tangannya seraya mendekati Gopal.

" Ahh … umm … dia nak main sama kau je Boboiboy." Mila tiba-tiba berseru, membuat langkah Api berhenti.

Api menoleh kea rah Gopal dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba ceria." Kau nak ajak aku main? Main apa?"

" Hehe … aku punya game baru, Boboiboy. Nama game-nya adalah … PAPA ZOLA 9: BEGADANG DALAM KEBENARAN! Nak main tak?" bujuk Gopal senang bercampur lega karena sadar Api dapat dibujuk dengan mudah walaupun dalam keadaan marah.

" Nak, aku nak main game tu!" Ujar Api gembira lalu menyambar tangan Gopal dan menyeret anak itu ke rumahnya." Seronok sangat! Dah dapat ayam bakar, dapat main game pula! Bebasnya diriku! HOREEE!"

Mila dan Ochobot yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memandang dengan ekspresi Sweatdrop.

" Ternyata dia punya kuasa elemen yang lain." Kata Mila." Dan kekanakan sangat. Apa watak dia memang macam tu?"

" Kurang lebih la." Jawab Ochobot." Api muncul kalau Boboiboy merasa tertekan dengan kesibukan harian dia. Jadi dia pun melampiaskannya dengan berubah jadi Boboiboy Api. Tapi untung saja dia kekanakan, jadi walaupun kuasa dia berbahaya, dapat dikawal dengan baik kalau dibujuk dengan baik pula."

Mila mengangguk-angguk." Ohh … macam tu. Aku baru tahu la. Dia manis sangat kalau kekanakan macam tu. Dan~"

 ** _'Dan dia begitu bergairah. Betul tak? Hehehehe … Boboiboy Api ni hebat, tapi polos sangat. Dia berjiwa anak-anak betul, Milyra. Aku tertarik juga buat budak hiperaktif ni. Dan sifat kekanakannya itu buat dia makin manis je. Macam Gula-gula yang boleh dijilat-jilat, Hahahaha'_**

" Argh!" Mila memegang kepalanya dan terduduk di depan pintu rumah." Geli sangat … Bunda ni gila budak kecil ke?"

" Eh? Mila, kau tak pe?" Ochobot kaget melihat Mila yang terduduk dengan wajah kesakitan di ambang pintu." Kepala kau sakit lagi ke? Jangan cakap kalau Bunda kau berontak lagi!"

" Di … Dia berontak lagi, Ochoboy .." gumam Mila lemah." Dia inginkan Boboiboy Api pula … dan …"

 ** _'Cih … kau hanya sanggup tahan dengan wajah pesakitan tu. Kau kira aku kan kalah dari kau? Heh! Jangan mimpi! Sekali aku nak gula-gula aku, aku tak kan biarkan dia diambil semut lain. Kau tak de daya buat cegat aku je, Eheheahahaha!'_**

" UGH! Tak boleh jadi …" Desis Mila lalu menampar wajahnya sendiri. Ochobot semakin panik melihat itu.

" Mila! Kau harus rehat segera!" katanya." Kalau kau biarkan, kepala kau kan pecah! Ayo masuk ke dalam. Biar aku yang urus kau."

" Te … terima kasih, Ochoboy …"

Dengan susah payah Mila naik dan berbaring di sofa. Ochobot memberinya sebuah selimut.

" Kau nak butuh ape lagi?" tanya si robot kuning.

Mila menggeleng." Ini dah cukup. Kau memang baik sangat, Ochoboy …" gumamnya. Ochobot mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia oleng dan terjatuh. Mila segera menangkap tubuh robot itu. Mata Ochobot tertutup.

'Nampaknye dia lelah sangat' batin Mila. Dipeluknya Ochobot ke perutnya.'Tapi kau memang terbaik. Tak payah pula kalau aku cintai kau je, Ochoboy. Selamat berehat.'

Mila menutup mata, berdoa bahwa esok hari akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **API DAH MUNCUL, mwehehehe ... Mila makin terkesima dengan elemen yang paling kekanakan dari Boboiboy ini. Maaf karena pendek, soalnya chapter ini fokusnya ke Api. Silahkan di review jika berkenan, ok? :)  
**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	7. Kemarau, Tidur dan Awal sebuah Bencana

**Sama seperti sebelumnya, chapter ini rada pendek. Tapi tak apa. Just Enjoy it. ^_^  
**

 **Warning: Beberapa bahasa yang menggelikan dan sedikit semi-semi M. Be careful for it, Readers.  
**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 6: Kemarau, Tidur dan Awal sebuah Bencana  
**

Matahari bersinar terik. Maklumlah dalam Musim Kemarau. Namun karena terjadinya pemanasan Global, suhu udara meningkat drastis. Kantor-kantor mulai menyalakan Pendingin ruangan masing-masing. Bagi yang memiliki Kipas angin, maka benda itu dinyalakan hingga titik maksimum. Begitu pula dengan SMP Pulau Rintis. Karena peraturan sekolah yang mencintai slogan _'Go Green'_ maka hanya kipas angin yang tersedia di setiap kelas. Selebihnya jika ingin tambah sejuk, maka dibawalah kipas oleh beberapa siswa.

" Aihhh …. Panas sangat …" gumam Boboiboy lesu ketika ia dan teman-temannya berjalan pulang dari sekolah." Padahal aku tak pakai kuasa Api pun. Kenapa masih panas je?"

" Ini lah dampak pemanasan Global." Kata Yaya tiba-tiba." Banyak polusi, sampah dan lain sebagainya yang menahan sinar matahari buat pantul balik ke luar angkasa. Maka dari tu, kita perlu andil dalam hal ni. Macam buang sampah pada tempatnya, meminimalkan polusi dan lain-lain."

Ying mengangguk." Betul wo. Kita perlu sering pakai metode _3R (Reduce, Recycle, Reuse_ ) ma. Kalau tak, bumi ni bakal mengerut!"

" Hiyyy … Jangan cakap macam tu lah, Ying." Gopal mengidik." Tak sampai hati aku tengok bumi mengerut. Menakutkan!"

" Ye lah tu. Nanti badan kitorang kering kerontang, keriputan karena dehidrasi dan tampak tua." Tambah Fang." Dan kalau tu terjadi, wajah aku yang hensem ni bakal hilang peminat!"

Teman-temannya langsung melongo setelah mendengar kalimat Fang itu.

" Hmm … kau tu pikir kepopuleran kau terus. Tak pikir keselamatan bumi ni je." Dengus Boboiboy, membuat Fang terkejut dan mulai marah.

" APE KAU KATE?! Hei, itu hanya satu alasan je! Kau pula yang terlalu dibawa emosi, Boboiboy!"

" Huh! Bilang je kalau kau nak lebih popular dibandingkan aku."

" Kalau memang macam tu, lalu kenape?"

" Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ni tak selesai pun debat sedari pagi." Ujar Yaya melerai Boboiboy dan Fang. Kedua anak lelaki itu segera membuang muka.

" Uhh … ternyata Bumi macam sekarang tu mulai parah ya." Kata Mila yang sedari tadi diam." Ape manusia yang sebabkan ni semua?"

Ying menggeleng." Tak juga ma." Balasnya." Memang betul sebagian besar manusia yang sebabkan ni semua. Tapi ada beberapa manusia yang mulai sadar dengan kelangsungan hidup mereka di Bumi. Maka dari tu, mereka pun mulai memperbaiki Bumi macam tanam pohon, metode _3R_ dan lain sebagainya. Dan hasilnya, Bumi masih boleh bertahan."

" Wahh … kerennn …" puji Mila senang." Aku je jarang tengok Planet yang banyak tumbuhan hijau macam Bumi ni. Di Planet tempat tinggal aku dahulu, suasananya bercampur antara kering dan basah, macam Hutan hujan je. Tapi hampir semua tanaman disana kering sebab tak ada yang mengurus mereka."

" Ish ish ish. Kasihan sangat kalau macam tu." Kata Gopal." Untung je kau datang ke Bumi. Masih ada yang peduli dengan kondisi Planet ni sekarang."

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Mila." Kejap! Kau kate kau berasal dari Planet lain." Katanya." Planet apa? Dan kenape kau bisa datang kesini?"

" Oh, aku dari Planet Tim tam Dua." Kata Mila, membuat teman-temannya tersentak kaget.

" Ai'? Macam nama biskuit wo." Gumam Ying." Planet Biskuit ka?"

" Hmm … Biskuit Tim tam Cokelat yang sedap tu kan?" tanya Gopal senang." Pastinya disana penuh dengan Biskuit!"

" Wahh … berarti aku boleh jual Biskuit aku disana!" timpal Yaya sementara teman-temannya memandang dengan tatapan Horor." Pasti laku! Hihihi."

Mila tertawa." Hahaha … tak. Bukan macam tu." Katanya geli." Itu nama je. Korang belum pernah kesana? Kapan-kapan aku boleh ajak korang."

" Heleeehh … kau je terdampar disini. Macam mana kau nak balik kesana?" tanya Fang, membuat Mila nyengir malu.

" Hehehe … aku bercanda je."

Boboiboy mendesah." Ye lah tu." Gumamnya." Ei, Mila. Kau belum cakap tentang sebab kau bisa datang kesini."

" Ah, ya. Sebab aku datang kesini tu …" kata Mila segera. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya menunggu potongan jawaban dari gadis itu.

" Ehh … sebenarnya aku pun macam tak ingat lagi, Hehehe … sori."

 _GUBRAK!_

" Haduuhhhh …" Boboiboy dan teman-temannya telah menjatuhkan diri mereka ketika mendengar jawaban ngawur itu.

" Ei, Boboiboy. Penyakit Lupa kau tu menular ke? Si Mila pun sampai kena." tanya Gopal tiba-tiba, membuat Boboiboy terkejut.

" Ape?! Bila masa aku boleh macam tu." Dengusnya." Pelupa tu bukan penyakit menular! Itu kelemahan aku je. Untungnya sekarang Ochobot dah sering beri aku makan ikan. Kata dia, Ikan buat daya ingat kita lebih kuat."

" Wuaahh … Kalau macam tu, aku nak makan ikan banyak-banyak! Biar aku boleh hadapi tiap pemeriksaan!" tukas Gopal senang.

" Elehh … Ikan tu cuma alat bantu je. Kau pun perlu belajar pula biar kau lulus tiap pemeriksaan." cibir Fang." Bukan jaminan kalau kau makan ikan banyak-banyak buat pemeriksaan tapi tak dibarengi dengan belajar."

" Alahh …" tukas Gopal sedih. Tiba-tiba Mila yang berjalan di depannya berhenti. Gopal nyaris saja menabrak gadis itu.

" Ei? Apesal kau berhenti jalan ni?" tanya Boboiboy.

Mila tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil bewarna merah jambu dan hitam di hadapannya." Kita dah sampai di rumah aku! Nah, macam mana? Bagus tak?"

" WUAAHHHH …."

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya terkesima melihat rumah Mila yang kecil namun rapi. Di halamannya tumbuh beberapa bunga mawar merah. Namun sayangnya karena panas yang begitu terik, Mawar-mawar itu nyaris layu. Mila terkejut melihat itu dan segera menarik selang di halaman, hendak menyiram mawar-mawarnya. Namun sial, karena musim kemarau yang mungkin rada ganas membuat suplai air yang dimiliki rumah Mila habis sama sekali.

" Oh, tidak! Air-nya habis!" pekik gadis itu panik." Sekejap lagi Mawar-mawar ni bakal layu! Oh, Tidakk … Macam mane ni? Macam mane ni? Macam ma~"

" BOLA AIR!"

" HEEEE?!"

Mila menoleh. Tampak Boboiboy Air berdiri di dekat Mawar-mawarnya, menciptakan beberapa bola air dengan tangannya dan menyiram bunga-bunga itu dengannya. Teman-temannya bersorak riang melihat itu.

" Wahh … Keren wo!" pekik Ying." Kenape tak cakap dari tadi ma? Diam-diam bertukar jadi Boboiboy Air, hihihi …"

Air tersenyum." Biar lah mawar-mawar ni hidup." Katanya tenang." Macam kita je. Mereka pun butuh air buat hidup pula. Nah, sudah semua. Kau pun tak payah buat risau, Mila."

Mila yang masih melongo di tempat segera tersadar. Tahu-tahu dicengkeramnya pundak Air dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda itu.

" Kau ni … sebenarnya punya berapa Kuasa, Heh?!" tanyanya bingung." Aku dah tengok tiga kuasa kau pas duel di dekat Hutan cemara di dekat sekolah beberapa hari silam! Dan beberapa hari yang lalu pula kau berubah jadi Api yang manja dan gila kebebasan tu! Dan sekarang … kau berubah jadi Air pula! Ape lagi?"

" Ehh … untuk saat ni, aku hanya punya lima je." Gumam Air gugup." Dan lepaskan aku la. Aku nak rehat ni."

" Ei? Aku dah pakai sarung tangan aku buat cegah serapan energi tu. Kenape kau masih lelah je?" tanya Mila semakin bingung." Aku tak rasa energi apa pun dari badan kau pula."

" Mila, Boboiboy Air memang macam ni. Sikit-sikit rehat, sikit-sikit rehat." Dengus Yaya." Padahal dia ni kuat sangat. Aneh kan?"

Tiba-tiba Air menepis tangan Mila dari pundaknya." Sebaiknya kau tak pegang-pegang aku la." Ucapnya pelan." Bukan muhrim je. Itu kata Atok aku. Kecuali kalau keadaan darurat, baru boleh macam tu. Dah lah. Aku nak rehat dulu." Katanya seraya masuk ke dalam rumah Mila dan mencari kamar tidur. Spontan teman-temannya kaget.

"WOI! INI BUKAN RUMAH KAU, BOBOIBOY! TAK BOLEH MASUK RUMAH ORANG SEMBARANGAN!" pekik Fang.

" Betul tu." Kata Gopal." Ini bukan rumah kau, tapi rumah dia!" tudingnya pada Mila.

Tapi apa dikata, Air sudah masuk ke kamar tidur Mila dan langsung tertidur pulas diatas Kasur, membuat teman-temannya _Jawsdrop_ berjama'ah.

" Dia ni … memang mengesalkan sangat!" tukas Yaya berang." Tak sopan la masuk rumah orang tiba-tiba macam ni. Ditambah langsung tidur di kamar pula!"

Mila mendesah." Apakah dia seringkali macam ni kalau dalam wujud Air tu?" tanyanya.

" Hayya …. Dia ni memang tukang tidur." Ucap Ying lalu berjalan mendekati Air." Ei, Boboiboy. Bangun! Kau dah tidur di rumah orang ma!"

Tahu-tahu tangan Mila menariknya." Sudahlah, Ying. Tak payah kau bangunkan dia." Katanya." Lagipula kalian pun tampak penat. Kalian boleh berehat disini sejenak. Kalian baru pertama kali kesini kan?"

" Ehh … tak perlu repot-repot macam ni pula, Mila." Kata Fang gugup." Kalau orangtua kau datang, macem mana? Masih baik kalau mereka ramah. Kalau tak, kita bakal diusir je."

" Aku tinggal sendiri je di rumah ni." Kata Mila.

" Ape?! Sendiri?" tanya Gopal kaget." Seram sangat! Kau tak takut ke? Nanti ada Hantu!"

Mila menggeleng." Tenang je. Aku dah biasa macam ni." Katanya ramah." Dah la. Kalian boleh tengok-tengok rumah ni. Duduk-duduk di sofa pun tak pe. Kejap, aku kan buatkan kalian minuman."

" Wah, terima kasih banyak Mila!"

Mereka pun beristirahat di rumah Mila. Gopal melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Ying melihat beberapa benda antik di ruang tamu seperti Guci, Vas dan benda lainnya. Fang membaca buku-buku masakan milik Mila, berharap menemukan resep Donat Lobak Merah di dalamnya. Yaya mencoba-coba membuat Biskuit di dapur, membuat teman-temannya berharap Biskuit buatan gadis berjilbab Pink itu rasanya lebih baik daripada sebelumnya.

Hari pun beranjak senja. Mila baru saja mengurus Mawar-mawarnya di halaman rumah dan masuk ke dalam rumah, disambut dengan Fang yang masih berada di posisi membaca buku masakan di atas sofa.

" Ehh … teman-teman. Hari dah sore. Kalian tak pulang?" tanyanya." Nanti kalian dicari sama keluarga kalian. Besok kalian boleh main lagi kesini."

" Ei, betul juga." Kata Fang lalu menoleh kea rah Ying yang sedang sibuk melihat sebuah lukisan Cina di dinding." Ying, panggil Gopal,Yaya dan Boboiboy. Kita dah harus pulang ni."

" Okey." Angguk Ying lalu melesat menuju dapur dimana Gopal masih memilah-milah makanan di dalam Kulkas dan Yaya yang masih sibuk membuat Biskuit.

" Yaya, Gopal, dah sore wo. Kita harus pulang."

" Ei? Aku masih nak tengok makanan di dalam Kulkas ni." Jawab Gopal.

" Hayya … sebenarnya tak sopan intip-intip Kulkas di rumah orang ma." Dengus Ying.

" Umm … Biskuit aku belum jadi." Protes Yaya." Boleh balik selepas biskuit aku selesai tak?"

" Ish, Yaya. Besok pun masih bisa sambung buat ma. Yang penting kita dah harus pulang wo."

" Alaahhh."

Sementara Ying membujuk Gopal dan Yaya untuk pulang, Mila dan Fang masuk ke kamar tidur. Air masih saja tertidur lelap di atas Kasur.

" Cih … macam sama pun. Posisi dia tak berubah pula." Tukas Fang kesal lalu menggoyangkan bahu Air perlahan." Hei, Boboiboy. Dah sore ni. Nanti kau dicari Tok Aba kalau kemalaman pulang."

" Zzzzzzzzzz …." Air masih saja mendengkur, membuat Fang geregetan juga.

" Hihh …. Susah betul bangunkan budak ni." Gumam pemuda berambut ungu tua itu kesal.

Mila berdiri di sebelah Fang. Dipandangnya wajah Air yang tengah tertidur." Dia tenang sangat. Macam air je." Gumamnya pelan. Dia masih saja memandang wajah Air yang nyaris terhalang oleh topinya itu sementara Fang masih berusaha membangunkan jelmaan Boboiboy dengan nomor urut lima itu.

 ** _'Lihat Milyra. Betapa tenangnya dia. Buat dia nikmat sangat, fufufu … Budak macam Air ni tampaknya sedap …'_**

" Ah!"

Mila tiba-tiba ambruk. Fang yang sedang membangunkan Air tersentak kaget. Air sendiri terbangun begitu mendengar jeritan Mila.

" Mila!" Fang berlutut di sebelah gadis itu dan memegang keningnya." Kau tak pe?"

Air yang melihat kejadian itu segera mendekat." Dia macam sama pun ketika berhadapan dengan Elemen lain. Pasti tiba-tiba ambruk macam ni." Katanya datar.

" Oi! Kau tak tengok ke? Mila butuh bantuan! Tapi muka kau datar, macam tak de hal yang terjadi!" ujar Fang kesal. Ying, Yaya dan Gopal segera masuk ke kamar dan tertegun melihat Mila yang terkulai di bahu Fang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

" Ughhh … Bun … Bunda … Jangan …" desis gadis itu. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin.

 _ **' Hahaha … tenaga aku makin kuat selepas tengok Budak Boboiboy Air tu. Dia terlalu tenang. Boleh tak berontak pun. Pastinya elok dan sedap sangat. Aku tak sabar buat nikmati dia, Ehahahaha …'**_

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mila menjerit keras lalu pingsan di tempat, membuat Air dan teman-temannya semakin panik.

" Tak boleh jadi ni." Desis Air khawatir." Jom kita naikkan dia ke Kasur. Selepas tu, kita urus dia sejenak. Kalau keluarga kita tanya kenape kita lama sangat, cakap je kitorang selepas urus kawan yang sakit."

" Okey!" Angguk Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang serempak.

Mila mengerang seraya membuka matanya. Dia terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Tampak Boboiboy yang sudah berubah ke wujud semula dan teman-temannya mengelilingi tempat tidurnya.

" A … Ape hal ni?" tanyanya lemah seraya hendak bangun, namun Yaya segera mencegatnya.

" Lebih baik kau rehat dulu." Kata gadis berjilbab itu." Kau pingsan lagi. Bagaimana keadaan kau?"

Mila merenung. Tiba-tiba ia membuka mulut." Sebaiknya kalian tinggalkan aku dulu je." Ucapnya pelan." Aku nak sendiri. Lagipula kalian dah harus pulang. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

" Eh? Kau yakin ke?" tanya Gopal cemas. Mila mengangguk.

" Ya. Tak payah korang repot-repot urus diri aku." Katanya datar." Sekarang kalian boleh pergi. Besok kalian dah boleh datang lagi."

" Umm … Baiklah kalau macam tu. Kami balik dulu …" kata Boboiboy ramah." Semoga badan kau baikan segera, Mila …"

" Hmm … Terima kasih banyak, kawan-kawan. Selamat Malam."

Malam itu sangat tenang. Bulan purnama muncul diatas langit. Mila tampak tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Sekonyong-konyong beberapa aura hitam berkelebat di sekelilingnya. Mila merasa tubuhnya sakit sekali. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengerang.

" Ja … Jangan … Bunda tak … tak boleh keluar .." desisnya dengan nada tersiksa.

 ** _'Bodoh! Semakin aku bergairah, semakin kuat kuasa aku!'_** ejek suara di dalam tubuh Mila. ** _'Salah kau sendiri karena bertemu Ochoboy dan Budak Boboiboy tu. Penjara di badan kau dah aku jebol. Kau tak kan bisa hentikan aku, Huahahahaha!"_**

" Ti … Tidak … AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

SPLAAAASHHH!

Aura hitam tumpah ruah dari tubuh Mila, melayang-layang di udara. Mereka membentuk wujud sesosok wanita tinggi bersayap kelelawar raksasa dan tubuh yang 'Terlalu' elok. Mata merah sosok itu menyala nanar. Ditatapnya Mila dengan mulut membentuk seringai serigala.

 _ **'Sekarang aku dah bebas … Akhirnya … aku boleh dapat semua yang aku inginkan sekarang! Kau tak kan mampu cegat aku, Anak payah! Sampai jumpa … aku kan tengok keadaan dahulu sebelum bencana yang indah terjadi, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"**_

Sosok itu pun luruh dan kembali membentuk sekumpulan Aura hitam yang dengan segera terbang keluar rumah. Mila terkejut dan hendak mengejar Aura itu. Namun tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali. Ia hanya sanggup merangkak sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya kembali terkulai di atas tempat tidur.

" Ti … Tidak …" gumamnya penuh sesal." Maafkan aku, Teman-teman … Maafkan aku …"

Detik berikutnya, tubuh Mila telah dikelilingi oleh kegelapan.

* * *

Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Mila menyebar kemana-mana. Salah satunya melesat menuju Markas Kotak Adu du. Aura hitam itu menerjang kea rah Adu du yang saat itu tengah memperbaiki robot Mukalakus miliknya. Probe yang saat itu tengah melihat atasannya bekerja tersentak kaget melihat aura itu dan segera mendorong Adu du ke samping.

" INCIK BOS, AWAAAASSSSSS!"

BLAAAARRRR!

Aura hitam itu menabrak Probe, menghempas robot piringan itu ke Mukalakus. Serentak keduanya ambruk, menyebabkan beberapa bagian dari Mukalakus terlepas. Adu du merasa kesal sekali melihat hasil kerjanya yang nyaris selesai namun diganggu oleh Probe itu.

" WOI! Kau sepakkan bagian-bagian dari Mukalakus!" desisnya berang." Tak guna kau! Minggir dari situ dan biarkan aku sambung kerja aku, Probe!"

" Uhh … maaf, Incik Bos …" erang Probe seraya berusaha bangun. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh piringannya kembali ambruk, membuat Adu du kaget.

" Oi, Probe. Kau tak pe?" tanyanya khawatir seraya mendekati robot kesayangannya itu.

" Ma … maaf, Incik Bos. Tapi tak tahu … badan aku lemas sangat …"

" HAH?!" Adu du terkejut lalu berteriak." Komputer, cepat kesini! Probe tiba-tiba lemas ni!"

Komputer segera datang dan memindai tubuh Probe. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut dan memandang Adu du dengan khawatir.

" Tenaga dia hanya 20% lagi, Incik Bos." Gumamnya cemas." Kenape bisa macam ni?"

" Uhuhuu … Aku terkena sebuah aura hitam tadi …" gumam Probe.

" APE?! AURA HITAM?!" Adu du dan Komputer memekik bersamaan.

" Ughh … tapi selepas tu … badan aku tiba-tiba lemas sangat …" lanjut Probe sebelum akhirnya kedua mata merahnya padam.

" PROBE!" Adu du panik dan mengguncang-guncang robot itu." Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Probe!"

" Incik Bos, tenang dulu." Kata Komputer." Probe hanya pingsan je. Beberapa hari lagi tenaga dia mesti balik."

" Eh, iya ke?"

" Semoga saje." Desah Komputer pasrah. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Probe dan melesat keluar Markas Kotak. Spontan Komputer terkejut setengah mati.

" INCIK BOS! AURA HITAM TU KELUAR DARI TUBUH PROBE!"

" Eh? Mane dia? Mane dia?!"

" Dah kabur, Incik Bos …"

 _BLETAK!_

" Aduuhhh …" Komputer terkena lemparan gelas besi telak dari Adu du.

" Kenape tak cakap dari tadi?" tanya Adu du kesal.

Komputer kembali bangun." Maaf, Incik Bos. Tapi dia cepat sangat keluar tadi." Gumamnya malu.

" Hmm … aneh sangat. Siape yang punya Aura tu?" tanya Adu du heran." Atau mungkin …"

Tiba-tiba matanya melotot.

" AH! Aku tahu siape dia!"

" Eh? Siape, Bos?"

Adu du menggeram." Aku tahu … pasti dia yang lakukan ni …"

* * *

Dua hari pun berlalu. SMP Pulau Rintis kembali dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar seperti biasa. Taupi, kepala sekolah dari SMP Pulau Rintis tengah mengurus beberapa berkas di atas mejanya. Dia adalah Kakak dari Tauke, Kepala sekolah dari SD Pulau Rintis. Dia kelihatan lebih berumur dari Tauke, sekitar enam puluh tahun. Tapi semangatnya untuk mengatur sekolah sangat tinggi. Ditambah sejak masuknya Boboiboy dan beberapa teman SD-nya ke sekolah menengah itu. Taupi sudah sering mendengar Tauke tentang kelebihan mereka, sehingga Taupi merasa bangga dengan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

Kringg! Kringgg!~ Telepon yang suara deringnya mirip dengan jam weker yang berada di atas meja Taupi itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Taupi mengangkat telepon itu ke telinganya.

" Halo?"

" Ehh …Ini Incik Kepala Sekolah SMP Pulau Rintis ke?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan dari seberang Telepon, suara Mama Zila.

" Benar, Kakcik Mama Zila. Ini Taupi, Kepala sekolah SMP Pulau Rintis." Jawab Taupi." Ada ape, Kakcik?"

Mama Zila mendesah." Maaf, Incik Kepala sekolah." Katanya gugup." Tapi hari ini Suami saye, Kanda Papa Zola tak boleh masuk ajar dulu."

" Ei? Kenape bisa?" tanya Taupi kaget.

" Badan suami saye tiba-tiba lemas sejak dua hari kemarin. Saye takut dia sakit, Incik Taupi." Kata Mama Zila cemas.

" Huhuhuu … lemas sangat tubuh Kebenaran …." Suara Papa Zola ikut terdengar dari seberang Telepon.

Taupi mendesah panjang." Kakcik Mama Zila, tak bisa ke Akak bujuk suami Akak ke buat datang ajar ke sekolah biar sekejap?"

" Tak boleh, Incik. Tubuh Kanda Papa dah lemas sangat. Dia cakap macam terkena asap hitam dua hari lepas." Jelas Mama Zila." Selepas tu, badan dia lemas sangat. Saye nak izinkan suami saye buat tak masuk ajar hari ini."

" Ehh … masalahnye … tak de Cikgu pengganti buat Incik Papa Zola tu." Kata Taupi. Soalnya sepanjang pengetahuan, dia sangat jarang buat Izin sakit."

" Tolonglah, Incik. Cari Cikgu pengganti dulu la." Ujar Mama Zila memohon." Kalau dipaksa ajar buat hari ni, Suami saye bakal pingsan!"

" Hmm …tapi macem mana dapat Cikgu pengganti?" gumam Taupi bingung." Pastinya bakal susah sangat untuk~"

 _" Oh, Incik Kepala Sekolah sedang kesulitan buat cari Cikgu pengganti Papa Zola ke?"_

" Eh?"

Taupi melongo melihat 'Sosok' yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya itu.

" Kejap, Akak Mama Zila." Katanya kemudian di Telepon.

" Eh? Ada ape, Incik kepala sekolah?" tanya Mama Zila." Dah dapat Cikgu pengganti ke?"

" Nampaknye begitu." Ujar Taupi dengan senyum lebar.

* * *

Sementara di Kelas 7 Cerdas, Boboiboy dan teman-teman sekelasnya tampak berbincang-bincang.

" Ei, korang tak dengar berita terbaru? Banyak orang yang tiba-tiba lemas selepas dua hari yang lalu." Kata Kevin tiba-tiba.

" ?!" Iwan tampak terkejut dan segera pingsan di tempat, sebuah kebiasaan sejak SD.

" Betul tu. Appa aku pun kena pula." Tambah Gopal." Walaupun dia sering marah, tapi aku juga kasihan."

" Ya loh. Aneh ya." Kata Ying." Nenek aku pula kena. Ada ape sebenarnya ni?"

" Hmm … kata orang-orang, ada aura hitam yang serang mereka." Tukas Yaya." Selepas tu, badan mereka langsung lemas tiba-tiba."

" HAH?! Aura hitam?" Tanya teman-teman sekelasnya serempak.

" Iye …" kata Yaya." Cikgu Papa pun kena. Kasihan …"

" Baguslah kalau macam tu." Kata Fang." Biar kita tak kena Pemeriksaan Matematik. Mujurlah sa~"

Anak itu terdiam begitu melihat Aura pembunuh Yaya dan Ying keluar dari tubuh mereka untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Eh, tak de. Aku hanya bercande, hehehe …" tukasnya cepat-cepat sebelum kedua gadis itu mengeluarkan amukan mereka.

" Betul ka tu Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy heran." Semacam wabah penyakit ke?"

" Huhuhuuu …. Wabah?!" Gopal merinding." Jangan cakap macam tu, Boboiboy. Seram sangat, huhuhuu …"

" Ei, kalian tak tengok Mila ke? Dia tak masuk hari ini." Melody tiba-tiba menggumam. Serentak semua siswa kelas 7 Cerdas menoleh ke arah bangku Mila yang berada di samping Iwan. Iwan sendiri cengar-cengir.

" Eh? Iya ke?" tanya Boboiboy." Tumben dia tak masuk. Biasa pun dia masuk ni."

" Mungkin dia masih sakit macam dua hari lepas ma." Tebak Ying." Selepas pulang sekolah, kita tengok dia."

" Huh … kalau Cikgu Papa tak masuk hari ni, macam mane?" tanya Yaya cemas." Sekolah ni hampir tak de guru pengganti."

" Eh, betul juga." Kata Fang." Kalau macam tu~"

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" KITA BEBAS! HOREEEEE!" seluruh siswa kelas 7 Cerdas memekik girang, kecuali Yaya dan Ying. Tiba-tiba Taupi masuk ke dalam kelas, membuat mereka terdiam.

" Hai, anak-anak." Kata Taupi." Hari ini Papa Zola tak masuk karena sakit."

" Habis tu, ada ape, Incik Kepala sekolah?" tanya Boboiboy segera.

" Karena hari ini Cikgu Papa tak masuk, maka kan ada Cikgu pengganti!"

" YEEEEEYYYY!" Yaya dan Ying bersorak riang, sementara teman-teman kelas mereka bermuram ria.

" Huh … padahal dah berharap tak de pelajaran Matematik …" Gumam Fang kesal.

" Siape Cikgu pengganti tu?" tanya Yaya sumringah.

Taupi tersenyum." Kejap lagi dia kan datang." Katanya sembari berjalan keluar kelas." Nikmati pelajaran kalian, anak-anak."

Satu menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki di depan kelas. Semua siswa kelas 7 Cerdas melongo melihat sosok guru Matematika pengganti Papa Zola itu. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi, mungkin setinggi Papa Zola. Dia memakai pakaian serba gelap, mendekati hitam. Rambut panjangnya berwarna perak tua. Kedua matanya bewarna merah. Dia menyeringai serigala di hadapan anak-anak itu.

" Ba … Bangun …" Yaya mengomando teman-teman kelasnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Penampilan guru baru yang rada seram itu membuatnya mengidik juga.

Semua siswa berdiri, walaupun kaki mereka terasa bergetar hebat. Guru baru itu seperti hendak menelan mereka semua dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Selamat pagi, Cikgu …"

Tidak ada sapaan balasan. Mereka pun duduk kembali di kursi masing-masing, menunggu dengan tegang. Iwan kembali pingsan, namun sang Guru baru tidak mengacuhkannya.

" Mulai hari ni, saya kan ajar korang buat belajar Matematik." Kata si Guru baru dengan nada sedingin es." Saya gantikan Cikgu Papa Zola selama dia sakit. Dan sekarang … PEMERIKSAAN MATEMATIK DIMULAI!"

" HAH?!" Seluruh siswa terkejut berjama'ah.

" Apesal Cikgu ni. Masuk masuk dah beri Pemeriksaan." Tukas Fang kesal." Belum perkenalkan diri pula."

" Eh, betul tu. Cikgu belum kenalkan diri." Kata Gopal segera.

Boboiboy memandang guru itu." Nama anda siapa, Cikgu?" tanyanya ramah.

Guru baru itu segera mendelik tajam ke arahnya, membuat nyali Boboiboy ciut.

" Kau nak tahu nama aku?" tanya sang Guru sinis.

" Ye lah tu. Nanti kalau kami nak panggil Cikgu, Macam mana wo?" sembur Ying.

Guru itu terkekeh sembari mendesah panjang." Dasar budak-budak ni." Gumamnya." Kalian boleh panggil aku … Cikgu Rosa."

" CIKGU ROSA?!"

" Nama bagus, Cikgu!" kata Gopal." _Anti mainstream_ sangat! Macam Akak-nya Upin dan Ipin."

" Itu Kak Ros." Balas Boboiboy." Kau ni aneh, Gopal."

" Hehehe … sori …"

Rosa mendesah." Sekarang keluarkan kertas satu."katanya dingin." Kita mulai pemeriksaan."

Dia berkata begitu seraya menatap tajam ke arah. Boboiboy. Yang ditatap segera menelan ludah.

 _'Apesal Cikgu pandang-pandang aku sedari tadi ni?'_ batinnya heran bercampur tegang. _'Ada yang tak beres pula.'_

Guru yang memakai nama Rosa itu menyeringai kecil seraya berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan kelas.

 ** _'Kali ni … kau tak kan lepas dariku, Boboiboy … Fufufu …'_**

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Maaf kalau gaje, hehehe ... Pakai Disclaimer karakter dari Upin-Ipin: Kak Ros. Want to Review? ;)**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	8. Hanya 'dia' seorang

**Haiiii ... jumpa untuk sekian kalinya, Readers. Di Chapter baru ini akan ada beberapa kejadian. Sebagian kejadian biasa dan sebagian kejadian diluar kebisaan (Nah lho? Aneh banget sih ni author -_- ) Hehe ... Beberapa OC lanjutan juga mulai muncul disini. Typo pula. Dan Warning: Rate T hingga semi M dan kejadian menggelikan. Readers wajib berumur 15 keatas, kalau bisa 17 karena akan ada sedikit adegan mengerikan, walaupun ada beberapa yang semi humor juga. Waspadalah!**

 **Syak30Dec: Ehehe ... itu hanya ide-ide aneh yang muncul di dalam kepala aku. :) Keep read.**

 **NauraCute15: Selepas ni ... yahh sesuatu yang sedikit gila, so keep warning ;**

 **SabtiaSalsabila: Wah ... tahu aja kalau memang udah keluar, hehehe ... tapi untuk selanjutnya, silahkan baca chapter ini ya ^_^**

 **femix: Ini dia lanjutannya ... kalau pertanyaan apakah Boboiboy akan ... yah, tetap ikuti cerita ini, ok? :-)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 7: Hanya 'dia' seorang  
**

Semua Siswa Kelas 7 Cerdas saat ini tengah mengerjakan ulangan Matematika dadakan dari seorang Guru dadakan pula: Rosa. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi mereka harus mengerjakan soal-soal Matematika yang berjumlah lima puluh nomor itu dengan tipe Full Soal Cerita. Bukan hanya itu saja. Mereka hanya diberi waktu 'Lima Menit' untuk mengerjakan semua itu. Sebuah kegilaan yang luar biasa!

" Satu menit lagi …" kata Rosa tiba-tiba, membuat anak-anak murid di depannya memandang dengan mengidik. Bahkan Yaya dan Ying yang 'notabene' termasuk siswa pintar di kelas itu menelan ludah berkali-kali dengan perasaan cemas dan tegang yang berkecambuk dahsyat.

" Hayya, Cikgu jangan macam ni ma …" protes Ying." Ini semua soal cerita, lima puluh nomor pula! Tak cukup lima menit buat selesai wo."

" Betul, Cikgu. Saya pun baru selesai satu soal, Huhuhuuu …" geleng Gopal sedih.

" Beri lah waktu tambahan buat kami, Cikgu …" tambah Fang." Kalau tak, macam mana kami nak konsentrasi kalau dikejar waktu macam ni? Soalan pun banyak sa~"

 _PLAKKK!_

Tanpa diduga tangan Rosa mendarat di pipi Fang, menamparnya. Serempak semua siswa menganga hebat bercampur ngeri melihat kejadian diluar dugaan itu. Terutama Boboiboy. Dia tidak menyangka guru baru itu akan melakukan hal-hal yang keterlaluan seperti ini pada mereka.

" Ughhh … Kenape Cikgu lakukan ni pada saye?" tanya Fang seraya meraba bekas tamparan bewarna merah di pipinya dengan ekspresi kesakitan." Terlalu lah, Cikgu! Hanya protes sikit dah dapat tamparan macam ni."

Rosa hanya menatap Fang dengan nanar." Itu lah kau. Sikit sikit Protes. Jangan banyak Cakap dan kerjakan pemeriksaan tu, Kau Budak Payah!"

 _'Pa … Payah?!'_ Fang membatin dengan marah. _'Errggg …. Kalau saja Cikgu Rosa tak lebih tua daripada aku, maka aku dah belasah dia pakai Harimau Bayang sedari tadi! Bertingkah seenak diri sangat! AWAS KAU, CIKGU!'_

Beberapa aura bayangan hitam berkelebat di sekitar Fang, hendak mengeluarkan Harimau bayang. Namun melihat teman-teman kelasnya yang memberi tatapan 'Jangan Lakukan itu terhadap Guru' membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Fang mendesah dan kembali fokus mengerjakan soal-soal ulangannya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

" Cikgu, maaf. Mungkin Cikgu marah, tapi tak perlu ganas macam ni pula." Kata Yaya hati-hati." Cikgu Papa pun tegas pada kami, tapi dia tak pernah terlalu macam Cikgu Rosa. Paling-paling hanya Rotan Keinsyafan yang kami terima. Itu pun kalau kami terlalu nakal."

" Kami nak pemeriksaan dengan tenteram, bukan tegang pula." Kata Boboiboy kaku." Fang betul. Kami nak tambahan waktu, biar sekejap pun tak pe."

" Hmm … tambahan waktu ke?" gumam Rosa. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas soal dan menghempaskannya ke atas meja Boboiboy. Anak itu terkejut sekali dan seketika wajahnya memucat seperti orang sakit.

" Kau … karena minta tambahan waktu, maka aku bagi tambahan soal." Kata Rosa cuek." Tapi hanya tambahan soal. Tak de tambahan waktu!"

" A …. AAA …. APEEEEE?!" Boboiboy melototi lembaran-lembaran soal tambahan di atas mejanya itu." Ci .. Cikgu, Apesal pula bagi aku seorang soal-soal tambahan ni?! Jangan la, Cikgu …"

" Tak de soalan! Kerjakan saja!"

" Tapi …"

 _RIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Itu suara bel, tapi bukan bel sekolah melainkan bel milik Rosa yang menurut Boboiboy jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Ulangan Matematika itu sendiri. Sang Guru menatap anak-anak penghuni kelas 7 Cerdas dengan pandangan sinis.

" Waktu habis. Kumpulkan kertas jawaban kalian!" katanya segera. Mau tidak mau Boboiboy menjatuhkan diri dari kursinya seakan tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan gila tersebut.

" Aduhhh …. Ini pemeriksaan Matematik atau ape?" desahnya dengan wajah ling-lung.

Anak-anak kelas 7 Cerdas kemudian mengumpulkan kertas-kertas jawaban ulangan Matematika mereka. Ketika giliran Boboiboy, Rosa segera menggumam.

" Selepas ni, kau harus datang ke ruangan aku. Aku nak bahas soalan pemeriksaan kau." Katanya dingin." Kau seorang. Jangan ditemani kawan!"

" Ehhh … baik Cikgu …"gumam Boboiboy pasrah. Rosa mendengus dan membawa kertas-keras jawaban anak-anak lalu melangkah menuju pintu kelas. Tepat sebelum keluar kelas, dia terkekeh pelan. Fang yang sempat melihat itu segera curiga dibuatnya.

 _'Aneh … sedari awal pemeriksaan, aku tengok Cikgu Rosa pandang-pandang Boboiboy dengan pandangan yang menjijikkan sangat. Gelak-gelak kecil pun. Mencurigakan. Aku harus bagi tahu hal ni ke Boboiboy.'_ Batinnya segera.

Ketika Boboiboy hendak pergi keluar kelas menuju ruangan Rosa, Fang buru-buru menepuk pundak rival-nya itu.

" Ada ape, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy." Aku nak pergi ke ruangan Cikgu Rosa. Tak de waktu buat ladeni ambisi kepopuleran kau."

" Bukan macam tu, Boboiboy." Ujar Fang serius." Aku nak temani kau pergi ke ruangan Cikgu Rosa. Aku rasa ada yang aneh dari tingkah dia selama pemeriksaan tadi."

" Ai'? Tingkah aneh? Ternyata kau pun rasa hal tu pula." Balas Boboiboy seraya menatap Fang lamat." Tapi hanya aku seorang je yang disuruh datang ke ruangan dia. Cikgu kat aku tak boleh ditemani kawan."

Mendengar kalimat Boboiboy itu membuat Fang semakin curiga. _' Ada yang tak beres dengan Cikgu baru tu.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati." Tak pe. Aku kan temani kau, Boboiboy." Katanya kemudian." Kau masuk ke ruangan dia, aku tunggu kau diluar. Nah, macem mana?"

Boboiboy menggaruk dagunya." Boleh juga." Jawabnya." Jom lah Fang. Nanti Cikgu Rosa marah pula kalau aku lama sangat."

Kedua anak lelaki itu pun pergi ke ruangan Rosa. Fang menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding luar agar tidak terlihat oleh Rosa kalau Boboiboy masuk ke dalam ruangan nanti. Boboiboy mengetuk pintu.

" Cikgu Rosa, ini Boboiboy." Katanya.

" Masuk." ujar suara Rosa dari dalam. Boboiboy pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sementara Fang semakin menepi ke dinding luar agar tidak ketahuan oleh Rosa. Rosa baru saja memeriksa sebagian kertas jawaban ulangan Matematika para Siswa kelas 7 Cerdas. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Boboiboy dan berkata:

" Tolong tutup pintunya, Boboiboy."

Boboiboy agak kaget. Diliriknya Fang yang masih berada di Dinding luar. Fang menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju kalau pintu itu ditutup, membuat Boboiboy ragu.

" Jangan, Boboiboy." Bisik anak keturunan Cina itu." Nanti aku tak boleh tengok apa yang kan terjadi!"

Boboiboy menelan ludah. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Antara menuruti saran temannya ataukah melakukan perintah gurunya. Untuk beberapa saat ia melamun di dekat pintu itu.

" Kau ni tak punya kuping ke? Tutup pintu tu!" Rosa kembali menyuruh dengan nada suara yang lebih tegas. Boboiboy tersentak dan tanpa pikir panjang menutup pintu itu dengan keras, membuat Fang yang berada di dinding luar terlonjak kaget.

" Hish … kau Boboiboy, nak jantung aku keluar ke?" desisnya kesal." Tapi macam mana ni? Aku tak boleh tengok apa yang Cikgu Rosa nak lakukan. Biarlah. Aku kan nguping bincangan mereka."

Fang menaruh telinganya di sebelah pintu. Gopal dan Iwan yang kebetulan melintas disitu terheran-heran melihat kelakuan anak Cina tersebut.

" Ei, Fang. Apesal kau tempel kuping kau di depan pintu tu?" tanya Gopal dengan nada suara yang terkesan tinggi. Fang segera menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, menyuruh diam.

" Kau ni Gopal. Suara kau tu keras sangat." Bisiknya kesal." Boboiboy dipanggil Cikgu Rosa ke ruangan dia ni. Aku rasa ada yang tak beres."

Gopal mendesah." Mungkin je yang tak beres tu nilai hasil pemeriksaan Boboiboy." Katanya geli. Iwan segera menyeringai mendengar kalimat Gopal itu.

" Eh, Mungkin juga." Kata Fang." Kalau nilai dia tinggi, aku bakal makin iri ke dia! Tapi kalau nilai dia rendah, berarti aku boleh berjaya jadi yang terpopuler, Hahaha!"

" Shhh …" Iwan menyuruhnya diam dan menuding ke arah pintu ruangan Rosa. Fang teringat kembali dengan niat awalnya dan melanjutkan acara mengupingnya. Hanya saja kali ini ia ditemani oleh Gopal dan Iwan.

Sementara dibalik pintu, Boboiboy memandang Rosa dengan tampang harap-harap cemas.

" Ehh … apehal Cikgu panggil saya kemari?" tanyanya gugup." Pasal jawaban pemeriksaan Matematik aku ke?

Rosa mendesah panjang." Betul." Katanya datar." Aku dah tengok kertas jawaban kau, Boboiboy. Dan hasilnya pun dah keluar."

" Eh, betul ka Cikgu? Ni … Nilai hasil pemeriksaan aku berapa, Cikgu?"

" Hmm … Nilai hasil pemeriksaan kau? Tengok ni!"

Rosa mengacungkan kertas jawaban ulangan Matematika milik Boboiboy. Boboiboy terkejut. Angka yang terpampang di kertas itu adalah:

Nol. NOL BESAR. Sebesar telur mata sapi. Tidak ada persen, tidak ada plus. Tidak ada angka lain selain angka maut itu. Boboiboy merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sementara waktu. Detik berikutnya ia menjerit kuat-kuat.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Ketiga temannya yang menguping dibalik pintu terkejut mendengar jeritan malang itu.

" Eh? Kenape dengan Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal heran.

Fang tersenyum sinis." Nampaknye aku menang kali ni, Hehehe …" desisnya penuh kemenangan." Nilai dia pasti lah sangat buruk. Eh?"

Ia tercekat begitu melihat tatapan kesal dari Iwan dan Gopal.

" Hei kau ni. Tak kasihan ke? Boboiboy tu dah tiap malam begadang buat belajar ekstra!" desis Gopal." Pasti la dia kaget sangat pas tengok nilai dia yang buruk. Kau memang tak de perasaan! Aku boleh rasa karena nilai aku memang sering rendah."

" Eh iya ke?" tukas Fang." Biasa pun usaha tak dustakan hasil. Tapi kenape ni terjadi? Biarpun aku sering iri pada Boboiboy, tapi aku memang rasa aneh tentang pasal ni."

Iwan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara Rosa dari balik pintu. Iwan dan kedua kawannya kembali menguping.

" Kau memang payah, Boboiboy. Tak de guna!" sembur wanita itu." Kau tengok nilai kau! Sampah! Benar-benar sampah! Kertas jawaban kau tu memang lebih cocok ditaruh di tempat sampah daripada dimasukkan ke dalam rekapan nilai! Bodoh, tak boleh diharap. Kau benar-benar memalukan!"

Boboiboy berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak percaya dengan hasil ulangannya yang mendapat nilai paling 'Durjana' di dunia pendidikan itu. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia terduduk dan memandang lantai dengan wajah stress.

" Tak … Tak mungkin …" desisnya." Aku dah belajar tiap malam buat ni … Tapi … Tapi hasil aku … hasil aku masih je macam ni? Tidak! AKU TAK TERIMA! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

BLARRRR!

" Ei? Dentuman ape tu?" tanya Gopal kaget." Macam … macam suara letupan!"

Fang masih menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Tiba-tiba dia merasa pintu itu agak panas. Spontan dia menjauh dari pintu itu dengan ekspresi kaget.

" Pintunya panas …" katanya pelan." Apakah Boboiboy …"

Ia dan Gopal saling memandang satu sama lain.

" DIA DAH BERTUKAR JADI BOBOIBOY API!" Gopal memekik panik. Fang segera membekap mulut anak itu.

" Ish, jangan cakap keras-keras Gopal!" tukasnya berang." Cikgu Rosa nanti dengar suara kau!"

" Ma … maaf .." ucap Gopal setelah dirinya mulai tenang.

Dibalik pintu itu, Rosa terbelalak. Sosok Boboiboy di hadapannya menatap tajam. Beberapa kobaran api berada di sekelilingnya. Namun penampilan sosok itu rada melenceng dari perkiraan Gopal. Yah, ada api di sekitarnya. Tapi dengan tudung jaket bewarna merah kecoklatan dan beberapa atribut berbentuk logo api yang menyala membuat sosok itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Sosok itu … Fase kedua dari Boboiboy Api: Boboiboy Blaze.

" Aku …. BOBOIBOY BLAZE!" tegasnya. Gopal, Fang dan Iwan melongo mendengar itu.

" Bo … Boboiboy Blaze?!" tanya Gopal." Bukankah itu fase kedua dari Boboiboy Api ke?"

" Betul tu. Nampaknye tekanan yang dia terima dah melebihi batas." Gumam Fang." Terlalu pun Cikgu Rosa tu. Dia nak Boboiboy bakar ruangan dia ni."

Iwan mendesis ngeri setelah mendengar itu dan menyentuh pintu. Namun ia segera menarik tangannya dan menjerit-jerit karena pintu itu masih terasa panas. Rosa mematung melihat Blaze yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Blaze sendiri menggeretak marah. Beberapa tiang api muncul di sekelilingnya dan mendekati Rosa.

" TERLALU! KAU BUAT AKU TERTEKAN SANGAT DENGAN NILAI BURUK TU!" pekik Blaze murka." Aku dah belajar sampai bermalam-malam pun tapi hasil aku tak bagus je?! TAK BOLEH DIMAAFKAN!"

Dia menerjangkan tiang-tiang api ke arah Rosa. Rosa menepis serangan itu dengan perisai transparan miliknya. Namun karena tiang-tiang api itu sangat kuat, Rosa terhempas ke dinding. Setitik darah menghiasi bibirnya. Ia mengerang kecil dan menatap Blaze dengan seringai kecut.

" Boleh juga kau ni." Tukasnya seraya berusaha berdiri. Beberapa bagian gaunnya robek akibat hangus terkena serangan Blaze." Ternyata kau macam budak kecil je … gampang stress. Daripada kau bakar seisi sekolah, bagaimana kalau kau tenangkan diri kau dahulu?"

" Tenang? Kau kat aku nak tenangkan diri?!" tukas Blaze marah." Macam mana aku boleh tenang sementara nilai aku buruk macam tu?! Kau … KAU NI MEMANG BENAR-BENAR TAK KENA!"

Spontan luapan api raksasa keluar dari tubuhnya, mengenai beberapa bagian ruangan itu. Melihat ruangannya mulai terbakar, Rosa segera menekan tombol pancuran kebakaran di dekatnya. Segera saja siraman air dari atas mengenai api-api yang hendak membakar ruangan itu, memadamkannya ditambah sapuan kipas angin darurat yang mengeringkan ruangan itu dalam sekejap. Rosa mendesah panjang seraya menatap Blaze yang masih saja memasang wajah kesal.

" Aku kan dah kate … tenangkan diri kau dahulu." Ucap Rosa datar." Aku punya teh dingin di dalam kulkas. Kalau kau nak, ambil je."

Mendengar itu, wajah sangar Blaze langsung berubah senang." Eh, Iya ke? Aku nak minum teh. Apalagi teh dingin!" ucapnya riang." Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

Rosa tersenyum kecil lalu membuka kulkas mungil di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya segelas teh dari sana dan memberikannya pada Blaze yang sudah duduk manis di atas Sofa di tengah ruangan. Dengan wajah sumringah Blaze menerima minuman itu dan mulai meneguknya. Gopal yang mendengar suara tegukan itu segera menelan ludah.

" Aihh … aku pun nak minum teh pula." Tukasnya murung." Enak sangat si Boboiboy tu. Walaupun dapat nilai jelek, tapi dapat bonus teh dingin. Sementara aku … dapat nilai jelek, bonusnya sambetan dari rotan Appa aku. Tak adil lah kalau macam ni!"

Fang mendesah." Itu nasib kau je Gopal." Tukasnya datar." Tapi benar juga, kenape dia dapat bonus teh sementara nilai dia jatuh? Hihh … aku makin iri sama dia pula! Awas saje kalau~"

 _PLUK!_

" ?!" Iwan terkejut mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh dari balik pintu. Dia menguping ke pintu yang sudah tidak panas lagi. Tahu-tahu ia terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terdengar setelah itu.

" Huhh … Kenape aku mengantuk sangat selepas minum teh ni?" Blaze menguap perlahan. Iwan segera menarik Gopal dan Fang untuk kembali menguping. Ketiga anak itu heran dengan kalimat Blaze itu. Memang aneh karena Boboiboy Api atau Blaze bukanlah tipe yang suka tidur. Itu karakteristik dari Boboiboy Air. Fang, Gopal dan Iwan merasa janggal dengan ini.

" Ei? Tumben je Boboiboy Blaze nak rehat." Kata Gopal." Biasa pun Boboiboy Air yang lakukan tu. Atau mungkin dia dah bertukar jadi Boboiboy Air?"

Fang mengerutkan alis." Aku rasa dia tak bertukar pun." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat lubang kunci di bawah gagang pintu. Segera saja ia menepuk keningnya dengan kesal.

" Cih … kenape aku tak tengok lubang kunci ni sedari tadi?" katanya lalu mengintip dari lubang kunci itu. Dugaannya benar. Blaze masih dalam penampilannya semula. Namun alangkah terkejutnya pemuda bersurai ungu itu begitu melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di ruangan di balik pintu itu.

Blaze tampak tertidur di atas sofa. Gelas teh-nya yang sudah kosong tergeletak di lantai. Rupanya itulah benda yang didengar Iwan terjatuh tadi. Entah mengapa perasaan Fang mulai tidak enak. Ia menarik tubuhnya dari lubang kunci dan menatap Gopal dan Iwan yang menunggunya dengan tidak sabar.

" Ei, Gopal. Kau kan suka tengok film Detektif." Katanya." Kira-kira kalau ada seseorang yang hiperaktif tiba-tiba tertidur setelah meminum sesuatu tu karena ape?"

Gopal cengar-cengir. Masalah Detektif dia-lah jagonya." Oh … kalau macem tu, biasanya dia diberi obat bius di dalam minuman tu. Selepas tu, ia pun tertidur. Maka dengan mudah ia menjadi korban dalam Kes Kriminal." Jelasnya bangga.

Sadar dengan ucapan Gopal, Iwan terperangah. Ia lalu mengintip ke lubang kunci dan terbelalak. Dilihatnya Blaze masih dalam posisi 'Tidur imut'-nya sementara Rosa tampak mendekati anak itu sembari mulai membuka beberapa bagian gaunnya. Terlihat beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak seumuran Iwan. Iwan menjerit dan menatap kedua temannya dengan panik.

" Eh? Ada ape Iwan?" tanya Gopal bingung. Iwan menuding ke arah lubang kunci sebelum akhirnya pingsan di tempat dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari hidungnya. Gopal dan Fang terkejut melihat itu.

" Eh? Tumben si Iwan pingsan lalu mimisan." Desis Fang heran." Nampaknye ada sesuatu yang aneh dibalik pintu tu. Sampai buat Iwan macam ni."

" Biar aku tengok."kata Gopal seraya mengintip ke dalam lubang kunci. Kali ini dia melihat Rosa -yang pakaiannya sudah terlepas sebagian- mulai membuka bagian-bagian pakaian Blaze, terutama jaket anak itu. Terlintas sesuatu yang mengerikan di benak Gopal dan membuat anak India itu berteriak ketakutan seraya menjauh dari pintu. Fang menatap temannya itu dengan heran.

" Ape yang kau tengok Gopal?"

" I … Itu … Boboi … boy … nak di sentuh-sentuh sama Cikgu Rosa!" jerit Gopal ngeri.

" Eh? Sentuh macam ape?" tanya Fang tidak mengerti.

" Tengok saje sendiri!"

Fang menuruti kata-kata Gopal itu. Diintipnya lubang kunci itu. Rosa menggumam dengan nada suara yang menggelikan.

 _" Tak de salahnya kalau aku cicip sikit budak ni, hehehe …"_

" HAH?!"

Dia melihat Rosa yang mulai mendekatkan mulutnya pada Blaze dan mulai menjilati pipi anak itu. Fang yang merasa jijik segera menarik wajahnya dari pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun pintu itu tidak bergerak. Munculah perempatan siku-siku di kepala Fang.

" Terkunci!" ujarnya kesal." Seharusnya aku dah buka pintu ni sedari tadi dan tarik Boboiboy keluar. Kenape aku pendek akal macam ni? Baiklah. Tak de cara lain. Aku harus dobrak pintu ni. HARIMAU BAYANG!"

BLASSS!

" GRAAAA!" Munculah sosok Harimau Bayang di sebelah Fang dan menerjang pintu ruangan Rosa. Namun ternyata pintu itu kuat sekali sehingga Harimau Bayang hanya sanggup mencakar-cakar pintu tersebut. Fang tidak kehilangan akal. Ia menoleh ke arah Gopal.

" Gopal, kau tukarkan pintu ni jadi sesuatu yang rapuh!" perintahnya." Biar kita mudah dobrak pintu ni dan selamatkan Boboiboy segera!"

" Ba … baiklah." Tukas Gopal terbata-bata." TUKARAN BISKUIT YAYA!"

 _SRINGG!_

" EHHH?!"

Fang mendelik ke arah Gopal yang dengan segera memandangnya dengan tatapan Horor.

" KENAPE KAU TUKAR PINTU NI DENGAN BISKUIT YAYA, HAH?!"

" Ehehehe … Sori, Fang. Aku salah sebut je."

" Hisshh … Kau dah tahu kalau Biskuit Yaya tu keras macam batu! Cepat tukar balik pintu ni!"

" O … Okey … TUKARAN SEMULA!"

 _SRINGG!_

" TUKARAN KERIPIK!"

 _SRINGG!_

" Huh, kau tu buat lama sangat! Nanti Boboiboy dah keburu 'Kotor' baru tahu rasa!" dengus Fang lalu menoleh ke arah pintu yang sudah menjadi Keripik." HARIMAU BAYANG ... SERAAAAANNNGGGG!"

" GROOOOAAAAA!"

 _BRAAKKK!_

Harimau Bayang milik Fang mendobrak pintu keripik itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Rosa yang hendak melanjutkan perbuatannya terkejut begitu melihat Gopal dan Fang masuk ke ruangannya. Iwan yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya pun ikut serta bersama kedua temannya untuk menghadapi guru aneh itu.

" Ah … nampaknye ada pengganggu." Ujar Rosa dingin." Kalian ni tak de moral ke? Masuk masuk ke dalam ruang guru seenaknya sahaje. Pakai acara hancurkan pintu pula! Nanti korang harus bayar tagihan karena rusakkan fasilitas sekolah!"

Fang mendengus." Rusakkan fasilitas sekolah?" tanyanya jengkel." Masih baik kalau macam tu. Dan itu lebih baik daripada harga diri Boboiboy yang rusak! Kami dah tengok apa yang Cikgu lakukan! Kenape Cikgu lakukan tu?"

" Iya Cikgu. Menjijikkan sangat!" tambah Gopal geram." Tadi Cikgu kate kami ni tak bermoral sebab masuk ke ruangan Cikgu tiba-tiba. Tapi nampaknye Cikgu yang lebih tak bermoral! Tengok apa yang Cikgu lakukan pada Boboiboy! Dikira kami tak tahu?!"

Rosa mendesah seraya menoleh ke arah Blaze yang sudah berubah ke wujud Boboiboy semula namun masih tidak sadarkan diri." Dia ni menggairahkan sangat." Ucapnya." Korang tak payah ikut campur dalam masalah ni. CEKAMAN PIKIRAN!"

" APE?!" Gopal, Fang dan Iwan tersentak. Tiba-tiba mereka merasa sesuatu yang tidak terlihat menyergap tubuh mereka dan menarik tubuh mereka ke udara. Rosa tersenyum sinis melihat itu. Rupanya ia menggunakan sejenis kemampuan Telepati.

" Erggghh … Ape yang Cikgu lakukan pada kami ni?" Gopal merengek." Turunkan kami la. Aku takut ketinggian, Huhuhuuu …"

" ?!" Iwan terkejut dan Syok. Anak itu kembali pingsan untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Lepaskan kami!" ujar Fang marah." Cikgu ni benar-benar keterlalu~ AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Sergapan yang dirasakan tubuh Fang semakin erat. Fang menjerit karena merasa tulang-tulang di tubuhnya nyaris remuk. Rosa tertawa nista melihat anak Cina yang tersiksa itu sembari berjalan mendekatinya. Diraihnya dagu Fang dan memaksa anak itu memandang ke arahnya.

" Ini la akibatnya kalau korang campuri urusan aku." Bisik Rosa sinis. Fang berusaha membebaskan dagunya dari cengkeraman Rosa. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas, membuat anak berkacamata itu semakin panik.

 _'Kenape tiba-tiba badan aku lemas macam ni?'_ batinnya tegang. _' Mungkinkah …'_

 ** _'Mungkinkah~'_**

* * *

" Kalau tak salah, Rosaline tu salah satu dari Ras Succubus." Jelas Ochobot." Mereka adalah Makhluk Mitologi. Mereka dianggap jahat dan penampilan mereka pun macam hantu kelelawar."

" AAHHH!" jerit Gopal yang memang takut pada hantu." Mirip Kuntilanak dari Indonesia ke?"

" Tak. Tapi penampilan mereka aneh sangat." Lanjut si robot Bola." Mereka digambarkan punya sayap kelelawar, tanduk dan ekor. Baju pun mereka kurang bahan. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, mereka boleh serap energi orang!"

* * *

 ** _'Mereka digambarkan punya sayap kelelawar, tanduk dan ekor. Baju pun mereka kurang bahan. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, mereka boleh serap energi orang!'_**

Fang terperangah. Dengan setengah tenaganya yang masih tersisa, dipandangnya Rosa dari ujung kepala sampai kaki sembari melakukan sebuah analisa:

 _\- Baju Kurang Bahan: Cek._

Rosa memakai gaun gelap yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipakai di sekolah. Lagipula gaun itu terlalu banyak bagian yang terbuka.

 _\- Serap Energi Orang: Cek._

Fang saat ini tengah merasakannya. Tubuhnya berangsur-angsur lemah semenjak Rosa mencengkeram dagunya.

 _\- Sayap kelelawar, Tanduk dan Ekor: Silang._

Rosa tampak tidak memiliki itu. Tapi Fang yakin bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini bisa menyembunyikan atribut itu karena Fang tahu ... Mila yang notabene adalah Succubus juga bisa melakukannya.

 _Kesimpulannya adalah:_

" Ka ... Kau ... Succubus ke ...?" desis anak muda berkacamata itu, membuat Rosa terkejut.

" Ahh ... rupanya kau boleh tebak macam tu." tukasnya dengan nada mengejek." Kau memang pintar, Fang. Ah ya. Kalau kau nak ikut sama aku, kau boleh bantu aku dengan otak kau yang pintar tu. Kau pun lumayan~"

Rosa mulai menjilat pipi Fang dan berbisik di telinga anak itu.

 _" Kau pun lumayan Menggairahkan ..."_

" Eh? Ape maksud Cikgu ni?" tanya Fang kaget." Aku masih budak keci~ Uhhh .."

Kalimatnya terputus. Fang pingsan akibat energinya yang terus-menerus diisap. Gopal yang melihat itu segera panik sendiri.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Kau buat Fang pingsan dengan serapan energi kau?!" pekiknya." JANGAN LAKUKAN TU PADAKUUUUUU!"

 _BUAKK!_

Rosa telah menendang pipi Gopal, menyebabkan sebuah gigi anak berkulit gelap itu terpental keluar dari mulutnya. Gopal segera memandang Horor dan akhirnya pingsan saking takutnya.

" Cih ... ternyata dia dah pingsan duluan." dengus Rosa." Kalau saja~"

 _'Tap~Tap~Tap'_

Tiba-tiba Ia mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki menuju ruangannya. Rosa terkejut dan melihat keempat anak lelaki yang sudah terkapar di atas lantai ruangannya. Ia buru-buru mengambil sebuah kotak di atas meja dan membukanya. Diambilnya empat buah serum kecil dari dalam kotak itu.

" Untung je Organisasi bagi serum-serum ni semalam." desisnya lega." Budak-budak ni tak boleh ingat apapun tentang kejadian ni. Kalau tak, rencana aku kan gagal. Sebaiknya aku bergegas."

Diluar ruangan, tampak Bu Anisa dan Yaya berjalan sembari berbincang-bincang.

" Nah ... itu la Cikgu. Aura hitam tu yang buat orang-orang kena penyakit lemas." kata Yaya." Misterius sangat. Maca mana buat hilangkan wabah ni?"

Bu Anisa mendesah." Semoga saje mereka dapat tenaga mereka balik dalam sekejap." gumamnya khawatir." Dan tentu pun~ Eh?"

Ia menatap ke dalam ruangan Rosa. Tampak Rosa terduduk di lantai dengan tersedu-sedan. Di depannya tampak empat anak lelaki yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri: Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang dan Iwan. Bu Anisa dan Yaya terkejut dan segera mendekati wanita itu.

" Ei? Apehal ni? Mereka pingsan ke?" tanya Yaya sembari melihat ke arah empat temannya yang pingsan itu.

Bu Anisa menatap Rosa." Kakcik Rosa, ape yang sebenarnya terjadi ni?"

" Huhuhuu ... mereka kena aura hitam yang buat lemas tu." tukas Rosa sedih. Serentak Yaya dan Bu Anisa terlonjak kaget.

" HAH?! Tak boleh jadi ni." desis Yaya." Ape yang harus kita lakukan?"

" Yaya, kau panggil petugas bagian kesehatan siswa." kata Bu Anisa tiba-tiba." Mereka dah harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan."

" Baik, Cikgu."

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa petugas kesehatan siswa SMP Pulau Rintis menggotong Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Iwan yang masih saja pingsan ke ruang kesehatan. Yaya memandang teman-temannya itu dengan sedih.

" Apesal mereka bisa macam ni?" gumamnya. Bu Anisa menepuk pundak gadis itu sembari tersenyum.

" Doakan je biar mereka pun sehat balik." katanya lembut. Yaya segera sumringah dan menatap guru bahasa Malay-nya itu.

" Terima kasih karena telah tenangkan aku, Cikgu." balasnya senang.

Bu Anisa tertawa kecil." Sama-sama, Yaya." tukasnya." Nah, kalau mereka dah sadar, ajak teman-teman kelas kau buat jenguk mereka."

" Baik. Terima kasih, Cikgu."

Rosa melihat semua itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menghentakkan sepatunya ke lantai dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

 _ **'Esok Hari aku tak boleh gagal lagi ...** '_ batinnya dingin.

* * *

Ochobot dan Tok Aba berkunjung ke rumah Mila. Ochobot mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

" Mila? Kau di dalam ke?"

" Siape ... diluar?"

" Ochobot dan Tok Aba."

" Ohh ... ya dah ... masuk saje ..."

Tok Aba membuka pintu. Beliau dan Ochobot menemukan Mila yang tengah duduk diam di atas Sofa.

" Oh, Hai Tok Aba. Hai, Ochoboy ..." desisnya." Ape keperluan kat sini?"

Ochobot mendesah." Boboiboy kat dah dua hari kau sakit." katanya cemas." Dan hari ni kau tak pergi sekolah pula. Kau sakit ape?"

" Umm ... badan aku rasanya lemas je." tukas Mila murung." Tapi sekarang dah lumayan. Besok mungkin aku dah masuk sekolah lagi."

" Badan lemas?" tanya Tok Aba heran." Kau kena aura hitam yang sebabkan wabah pelemah di pulau rintis ini ke?"

Mila tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Tok Aba.

" HAH?! AURA HITAM?!" pekiknya kaget." Jangan ..."

" Apesal kau kejut macam ni?" gumam Ochobot bingung." Kau tahu siape yang sebarkan aura tu ke?"

Mila mendesah panjang." Bunda aku ... dia dah keluar dari badan aku." tukasnya muram." Dan wujud dia pas keluar tu berbentuk aura hitam je. Nampaknye dia yang buat orang-orang menderita kelemasan sangat. Dia kan serap energi orang-orang tu. Semakin banyak yang dia serap, semakin mudah bagi dia buat balik ke wujud asli dia. Tapi nampaknye aku dah terlambat."

" Ei, sudah. Tak payah kau sedih macam tu." hibur Tok Aba." Nanti kita kan bantu kau buat selesaikan ni. Nah, kira-kira dia tu keluar buat ape?"

" Dia nak Ochoboy." kata Mila frustasi." Tapi semakin kesini dia nak inginkan sesuatu yang lebih pula ... dia inginkan cucu Anda, Tok Aba."

" APE?!" Tok Aba tersentak kaget." Apesal dia nak Cucu aku? Boboiboy tu masih budak kecil je. Umur dia baru pun tiga belas tahun. Kau ni bercanda ke?"

" Aku serius, Tok Aba." desis Mila miris." Bunda Rosaline tu ... dia pengidap Pedofilia. Mangsa dia kebanyakan budak kecil je. Jarang sangat dia ambil orang berumur tiga puluhan keatas sebagai korban dia. Dan ketika dia masih di dalam badan aku, dia sering tengok Boboiboy. Itu sebabnya dia pun keluar. Aku jadi khawatir sangat."

" Berarti ... aku dan Tok Aba harus bagi tahu ni ke Boboiboy!" tukas Ochobot mantap." Kalau tak, dia kan dalam bahaya!"

Mila terkekeh." Terima kasih." ucapnya pelan." Ah iya. Satu lagi. Kalau Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya nak jenguk aku, cakap je aku tak nak dijenguk dahulu."

" Ei? Memangnya kenape?"

" Ada sesuatu yang~"

BUMMM!

" Eh? Suara ape tu?" tanya Tok Aba heran seraya berjalan menuju halaman. Ochobot dan Mila mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba mereka terkejut melihat apa yang menyebabkan suara ledakan itu.

Adu du di dalam Robot Mukalakus-nya.

" ADU DU?!" Tok Aba, Ochobot dan Mila memekik bersamaan.

Adu du meringis kesal." Kau ... kau yang sebabkan Probe pingsan!" tudingnya pada Mila. Gadis itu kaget sekali mendengar tuduhan Adu du itu.

" Ape? Aku pingsankan si Robe?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

" Hiihh ... kau ni memang tak kena!" amuk Adu du." RASAKAN NI! LASER PEMUSNAH!"

DUAAAAARRRRRRR!

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Asap tebal menyelimuti halaman rumah Mila. Tok Aba terbatuk-batuk. Beliau menoleh ke kanan-kiri.

" Ochobot ... Mila ... kalian dimane?" tanyanya cemas.

" Tok Aba!" tampak tubuh bola Ochobot di antara asap itu. Tok Aba segera mendekatinya seraya terengah-engah.

" Kau tak pe, Ochobot?"

" Iya Tok."

" Tunggu kejap." kata Tok Aba." Mana Mila?"

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tok Aba dan Ochobot terkejut mendengar suara pekikan itu. Keduanya memandang ke langit dan melotot.

" Huahahahahaha! Kalian tak dapat hentikan aku!"

" Ti ... tidak ... MILAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Boboiboy dan teman-teman sekelasnya tampak berkunjung ke rumah Papa Zola dan Mama Zila. Kondisi Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Iwan telah membaik. Anehnya, mereka seperti tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian di ruangan Rosa setelah Ulangan Matematika tadi. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Papa Zola.

" Assalamualaikum ..." sapa Boboiboy." Cikgu Papa Zola, Makcik Mama Zila, ini kami ... Murid-murid Kelas 7 Cerdas nak jenguk Cikgu Papa."

Mama Zila tergopoh menuju pintu dan membukanya." Waalaikumsalam. Apehal korang semua datang ni?" tanyanya ramah.

" Kami nak jenguk Cikgu Papa, Makcik." kata seorang Siswa bernama Amar Deep." Boleh ke?"

" Oh, baguslah. Mari masuk. Jarang-jarang korang datang kemari pula." tukas Mama Zila geli seraya mengiring anak-anak masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Ehh ... dimana Cikgu Papa?" tanya Yaya.

Mama Zila tersenyum." Ada di bilik dia. Kejap. Korang boleh duduk di ruang tengah. Biar Makcik yang bagi tahu Kanda Papa tentang kedatangan kalian."

Mereka pun menunggu di ruang tengah seraya berbincang-bincang.

 ** _(Lalalalalalalalalalaaaa ... laaalalalalalalaaaaaa ...)*_**

" Wahh ... bersihnya rumah Cikgu Papa ni." kata Boboiboy dengan mata berbinar begitu melihat keadaan rumah yang begitu bersih dan rapi.

" Ye la tu. Ini berkat Mama Zila." balas Fang." Dia kan pengidap _OCD._ Wajar la kalau rumah mereka rapi macam ni."

 ** _(Lalalalalalalalalalaaaa ... lalalala ... lalalalalaaaaaa ...)*_**

" Oh iya. Nanti kalau rumah ni bersepak, Mama Zila nanti jelma jadi Raksasa! Seram sangat!" ucap Gopal ngeri.

 ** _(LALALALALALALALALALAAAAAA ... LALALALA ...)*_**

" Siape yang kate rumah kebenaran ni bersih, Hah?!"

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya menoleh. Mereka terkejut melihat sumber suara itu.

 ** _(LALALALAAAAAAAAA!)*_ **

" CIKGU PAPA ZOLA!" Mereka semua menjerit begitu melihat Guru nyentrik mereka berdiri di hadapan mereka. Serentak mereka menghambur ke arah Papa Zola bagaikan beras yang tumpah dari karungnya.

" Cikgu Papa! Kami rindu sangattttt!"

" Satu hari je Cikgu Papa tak de ... serasa langit runtuh!"

" Huhuhuuu ... Cikgu Papa ..."

" Heiii! Apakah semua iniii?!" Papa Zola merasa sesak nafas karena pelukan murid-muridnya yang menggila itu dan segera mendorong mereka keras." Kalian nak tubuh aku tambah sakit, Haaaaahhhhhh?!"

" Hehe ... maaf, Cikgu." kata Gopal tersipu." Kami hanya rindu sangat ke Cikgu. Satu hari Cikgu tak de ... kami dah sengsara sangat!"

" Sengsara? Sengsara apakah yang kau maksud, wahai anak muda?" tanya Papa Zola.

" Ehh ... begini, Cikgu. Kami dapat Cikgu pengganti buat pelajaran Matematik tadi." kata Boboiboy gugup.

Papa Zola tersentak kaget." APEEEE?! SIAPE YANG BERANI MENDUDUKI POSISI KEBENARAN SEBAGAI CIKGU?!" tanyanya sekali lagi." Dan macam mana rupa dia?"

" Dia perempuan, Cikgu. Nama dia Cikgu Rosa ma." jawab Ying." Tapi selepas masuk, dia langsung beri kami pemeriksaan Matematik!"

" Wahh ... berarti dia tegas macam Kanda Papa." Mama Zila ikut menimpali." Baguslah kalau macam tu."

" Tidak, Makcik Mama Zila. Dia tak bagus sangat." ujar Yaya muram." Dia ... Dia beri kami lima puluh soal cerita. Lalu waktu yang dibagi hanya lima menit!"

" HAHHHHH?! LIMA MENIT?!" Papa Zola memekik." Cikgu macam apakah ini?! Tak beri kasih sayang kepada anak didiknya! Kalau Cikgu temu dia, maka Cikgu kan belasah dia karena telah menyusahkan anak didik Cikgu!"

" Betul tu, Cikgu." gumam Fang." Dia memang perlu dibelasah! Bahkan dia telah menampar saya." ujarnya seraya meraba bekas tamparan Rosa di pipinya yang masih saja membekas. Spontan Papa Zola murka dibuatnya.

" KETERLALUANNN! BERANI SANGAT DIA MENAMPARMU, WAHAI FANG ANAK DIDIKKU!" pekiknya marah." Tenang sahaje. Besok Cikgu dah boleh masuk ajar kalian semua, jadi tak payah pula buat risau-risau. Tak kan Cikgu biarkan dia sakiti kalian lagi!"

" Wuaaahhhh ... Terima kasih banyak, Cikgu!"

" Cikgu Papa memang Terbaik!" tukas Boboiboy seraya mengacungkan jempol." Dan tentu pun~"

BLAMM!

Kalimat Boboiboy terpotong akibat suara pintu yang tiba-tiba dibanting kedalam. Semuanya memandang ke arah pintu. Tampak Tok Aba dan Ochobot di ambang pintu seraya terengah-engah.

" Tok Aba?! Ochobot?!" tukas Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya heran." Kenape penat macam ni?"

" HEI! KALIAN NI TAK PUNYA ETIKA KAH?! Masuk masuk sambil banting Pintu kebenaran?!" ujar Papa Zola kesal.

Tok Aba menghembuskan nafas panjang." Boboiboy, maafkan Atok. Tapi kami baru sahaje datang dari rumah Mila."

" Eh? Mila?" tanya Gopal kaget." Habis jenguk dia ke?"

" Ya ... tapi masalahnya ..."gumam Ochobot ketakutan." Mila ... MILA DICULIK OLEH ADU DU!"

"APE?!"

* * *

Suasana Kota Kuala Lumpur tampak seperti biasanya. Di dalam sebuah gedung pencakar langit tampak dua manusia tengah berbincang-bincang.

" Bang, maaf. Tapi nampaknye wajah abang letih sangat." kata salah seorang dari mereka. Nada suaranya lembut, menandakan bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

Sosok di sebelah perempuan itu mendesah panjang." Entah la, Dik." gumamnya dingin." Aku memang sedang banyak urusan. Tapi ..."

 _Tok, Tok, Tok~_ Pintu ruangan tempat kedua sosok itu diketuk dari luar. Spontan kedua sosok itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Siape diluar?"

" Ini aku, Yah."

" Masuk sahaje."

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sebuah sosok pemuda berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun ke atas. Rambut landaknya yang berwarna coklat mendesir pelan, membuatnya sangat mirip dengan Aktor yang memerankan Azroy di dalam sebuah film Telenovela berjudul 'Seguni Mawar Merah'. Ia memakai baju bewarna ungu dan coklat. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua sosok itu.

" Aku dah beli tiket kereta api buat ke Pulau Rintis." kata lelaki berambut landak itu." Besok dah siap berangkat."

" Hmm ... kau dah Telepon Atok kau?"

" Ehehehe ... belum."

" Kalau macam tu, segera Telepon beliau." kata si perempuan." Jangan buat Atok dan Adik kau kejut pas tiba disana. Setidaknya kalau kau lakukan tu Tok Aba dah tahu kau bakal datang kesana buat cuti kuliah kau. Sekalian pula kau jumpa dengan Boboiboy. Adik kau tu pasti dah rindu pula."

" Baik. Akan kuhubungi Tok Aba selepas ni."

" Bagus. Hati-hati di jalan. Salam ke Atok kau dan Boboiboy."

" Terima kasih, Ayah. Terima kasih, Mak. Saye pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam."

Ketika sang lelaki muda itu telah keluar, dua sosok di ruangan itu kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

" Kau yakin ke dengan kau suruh dia cuti di Pulau Rintis semuanya kan baik-baik sahaje?" tanya si perempuan.

Si Laki-laki mengangguk." Dia kan Abang Boboiboy. Dia boleh jaga mereka disana." gumamnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah koran." Salah satunya adalah sebab berita utama di Koran pagi ni."

Jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah berita utama yang tertulis: **_'SERANGAN WABAH PELEMAS DISEBABKAN OLEH SEBUAH AURA HITAM DI PULAU RINTIS'_**

Si Perempuan terkejut melihat berita itu.

" Wabah pelemas sebab Aura Hitam?" tanyanya heran." Macam tak masuk akal je. Itu kah sebab kau suruh dia cuti buat jaga Boboiboy dan Bapak disana ke?"

" Setidaknye aku dah waspada sejenak." jawab si Lelaki." Lagipula aku tahu ni pastinya kerjaan dari Organisasi."

" ORGANISASI?! Mereka masih beroperasi kat sini ke?" si Perempuan tampak kaget.

Si lelaki menggeleng." Kalau masalah tu aku pun kurang tahu." katanya lesu." Mereka tak pernah kelihatan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ni. Tapi aku yakin ... mereka masih beroperasi."

" Ape buktinya?"

Si lelaki menatap si perempuan tajam." Kau tak tengok, dik? Wabah ni buktinya." ucapnya serius seraya mengacungkan koran itu." Tidak ade yang boleh sebabkan wabah ni kecuali dia seorang ... salah seorang sekutu tua Organisasi."

" HAH?!" Si perempuan menutup mulutnya karena panik." Jangan cakap kalau makhluk pedofil tu~"

" Ya, dik. Hanya dia seorang je yang boleh lakukan ni ..." desis si lelaki geram seraya meremas koran di tangannya, mendengus marah.

 _'Dia ... Sang Mawar Liar ...'_

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 ***Lagu Tema dari Papa Zola _**

 **Aihhh ... akhirnya bagian ini selesai juga, wahaha ... ah ya. Yang jadi Abang Boboiboy itu ... lihat di Boboiboy Characters List: Adult Passenger di Stasiun Pulau Rintis. Disebutkan disana bahwa dia kemungkinan besar adalah Kakak Boboiboy, muncul di Season 1 episode 1 saat Boboiboy hendak keluar dari Kereta dengan baju ungu dan berambut mirip Azroy. Mungkin aku bakal beri dia nama OC, so mind to Review? :)  
**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	9. Identitas dan Sebuah Tragedi

**Haiiiii ... jumpa lagi dengan author gila bin gaje ini. Hehe ... kali ini, OC yang mirip Azroy dari film Seguni Mawar Merah akan muncul. Maaf kalau namanya aneh. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mau tahu lanjutannya? Stay tune! ^_^**

 **Warning: Beberapa kalimat menggelikan. Keep warning, guys! ;)**

 **NauraCute15: Hehe ... maaf karena cerita ini membingungkan. Saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa ini cerita semakin gaje saja. Kalau tidak salah di Episode khusus Boboiboy dimana sekolah hendak mengadakan pameran hari jadi Bumi Boboiboy mengatakan Orangtuanya tidak bisa datang ke pameran tersebut karena pekerjaan Ayahnya adalah Duta, jadi mobilisasinya tinggi. Ibunya juga selalu ikut dengan Ayahnya. Dan mengapa mereka tahu tentang Organisasi .. yahh, nanti kedepannya akan dijelaskan beberapa tentang soal itu. Dan maaf kalau ni kisah rada menggelikan, hehe**

 **Syak30Dec: Hmm ... gimana ya? Aku juga lumayan suka Fang. Tapi mungkin di fic ini dia tetap sebagai karakter protagonist pembantu karakter utama (Boboiboy) dan masalah alay itu ... yahh terkadang aku suka mengalaykan orang di cerita aku, hehe . tapi tak pa. Saya akan usahakan yang terbaik. :)**

 **Alyna Kagamine: Thanks! Walaupun cerita ini banyak kekurangannya, tapi masih boleh dibaca, hehehe ... stay tune on this story. ^_^**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 8: Identitas dan Sebuah Tragedi  
**

Di Markas Kotak Adu du …

" Aku kan dah kate … Bukan aku yang lemaskan si Robe!" tukas Mila bersikeras." Kau ni buruk sangka terus, Adu du. Aku dah yakinkan kau … tapi masih sahaje kau tak percaya!"

Adu du menggeram marah." Hihhh … kau ni … aku tahu kau yang lakukan semua ni!" balasnya sengit." Kau tu Succubus, boleh ambil energi dari yang kau sentuh! Aku tahu kau yang lemparkan aura hitam tu pada Probe hingga tenaga dia terserap habis!"

" HAH?! Aura hitam?" Mila tersentak kaget." Bukan aku yang lakukan tu!"

" Errrhhhh … aku kan cari buktinya!" pekik Adu du sebal." Komputer, pindai badan dia!"

" Baik, Incik Bos."

Komputer segera memindai tubuh Mila dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak dan menoleh ke Adu du.

" Incik Bos, memang betul … ada beberapa aura misterius yang tersimpan dalam badan dia." Katanya." Tapi warna aura tu bukan hitam, melainkan merah muda."

Mila mendesah." Aku dah kate … bukan aku." Katanya kesal." Kau ni benar-benar, Adu du …"

" Kalau bukan kau … lalu siape?" tanya Adu du bingung." Seingat aku … hanya kau seorang je Succubus yang aku pernah temui."

" Huhh … nampaknye aku harus bagi tahu kau tentang satu pasal." Dengus Mila." Di dalam badan aku ni awalnye ada jiwa Ibu aku, Bunda Rosaline. Tapi dia dah keluar dalam wujud aura hitam. Dan mungkin je dia yang sebabkan si Robe lemas macam tu!"

" Heh! Kau kira aku kan percaya omong kosong kau?" balas Adu du." Pakai alasan pula kau ni."

" Hei, aku dah cakap perkara sebenar la! Kau ni memang tak kena!"

" Kau je yang cari alasan!"

" Cih! Nampaknye aku harus belasah kau sekarang, Adu du! KUASA PECAH TI~"

 _Bung, Bung, Bung!_

Terdengar suara pintu logam Markas Kotak Adu du diketuk dari luar. Adu du melihat layar CCTV-nya. Tampak Boboiboy dan teman-temannya berada di balik pintu itu, memandang dengan tatapan marah.

" Keluar kau, Adu du! Kami tahu kau dah culik si Mila! Lepaskan dia!" tukas Boboiboy berang sembari terus mengedor pintu itu.

Adu du mendengus." Heh! Jangan harap!" balasnya." Aku tak de urusan sama korang! Balik sana!"

" Tidak akan!"

" Hisshh … Korang ni memang benar-benar! Aku kan hapuskan korang se~"

 _'Kriieeetttt …'_

"Nah, korang pun boleh masuk." Ujar Mila seraya membuka pintu, membuat Adu du _Jawsdrop_ seketika.

" Woi! Apesal kau buka pintu tu?!" jerit Adu du." Komputer, kenape kau tak cegat dia buat tak buka pintu?"

" Ehh … dia kate nak cari udara segar diluar, Bos."

" TAK GUNA!"

" Ma … Maaf, Incik Bos …"

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya masuk ke dalam dan menghampiri Mila.

" Mila, kau baik ke?" tanya Yaya khawatir." Kau disakiti Adu du?"

Mila mengangguk." Aku baik je. Adu du hanya nak interogasi aku." Balasnya seraya menoleh ke arah Adu du yang masih mematung.

" Interogasi?" tanya Gopal." Ohh … si Adu du ni nak jadi Detektif ke? Bagus la. Dia jadi insaf pun buat tolong kebajikan, hehehe …"

" Hiiiiihhhh …. Siape pula yang cakap aku nak tolong kebajikan?" dengus Adu du." Aku bawa dia kesini sebab dia yang buat Probe pingsan!"

" Hei, bukan aku la! Aku dah kate kalau Bunda aku yang lakukan tu!" desis Mila kesal. Boboiboy tersentak mendengar itu.

" Ei? Bunda kau?" tanyanya bingung." Kau punya Mak ke?"

Mila mendesah seraya memutar bola matanya." Ye lah tu. Aku pun punya Mak. Nama dia Rosaline."

" Rosaline?!" kata Ying kaget." Macam … macam pernah dengar dari Ochobot wo. Dia kate ada perempuan kat mimpi dia yang bernama Rosaline."

Fang memandang Mila lamat." Jelaskan maklumat Bunda kau tu." Katanya kemudian.

" Baiklah. Saya rase tak guna pula buat sembunyikan pasal tu dari korang." Gumam Mila pasrah." Sebenarnya sudah sekian lama Jiwa Bunda aku di dalam badan aku. Aku kurung dia disana selepas bunuh dia. Dan semenjak aku datang kemari, dia boleh berontak. Terutama pada masa aku temu Ochoboy dan kau, Boboiboy."

" Hah? Temu aku?" tanya Boboiboy." Kejap … jangan cakap pas masa aku duel dengan kau dahulu … kau bincang-bincang seorang diri sambil pula sakit kepala. Itu ke yang sebabkan kau macam tu?"

" Eh, iya tu. Kau pun pingsan pada masa aku nak bangunkan Boboiboy Air di rumah kau." Kata Fang kaget." Kenape kau tak cakap dari awal?"

" Betul. Kalau saje kau bagi tahu kitorang, kitorang boleh bantu kau." Tukas Gopal." Tapi … Bunda kau masih di dalam badan kau atau macam mane?"

Mila menggeleng lesu." Tak. Dia dah keluar." Katanya sedih." Aku hanya nak bagi tahu korang buat waspada je. Dia dah buat beberapa orang di pulau Rintis ni terkena pelemasan sangat, termasuk Robe. Dan takutnye dia dah balik ke wujud asli dia kalau dah serap banyak energi."

" Kalau macam tu … bagaimana cara identifikasinya?" tanya Adu du." Kau masih ingat ke penampilan dia macam mane?"

" Penampilan dia?" gumam Mila pelan." Seingat aku … dia tinggi. Suka pakai gaun dengan warna gelap, sayap kelelawar ukuran rakasa, rambut perak yang lebih gelap dari aku dan mata berwarna merah."

" Eh? Bukannya itu macam Cikgu Rosa?" tanya Yaya kaget." Semua yang kau cakap tadi ada di Cikgu Rosa, kecuali sayap Kelelawar raksasa."

Mila terkejut." Ape?! Cikgu Rosa? Jangan-jangan … dia menyamar jadi Cikgu di sekolah!"

" HAH?!" semuanya memekik kaget." Dia … Cikgu Rosa?!"

" Bagus … aku kan hajar dia karena dah pingsankan robot kesayangan aku!" tukas Adu du marah.

" Hehehe … kau nak kerjasama dengan kami lagi, Adu du?" tanya Gopal menggoda." Aku dah kate …. Kau pastinya bakal balik kepada kebajikan."

" Helehh … kalau bukan karena dia pingsankan Probe, tak bakal aku jadi sekutu kalian." Desis Adu du." Ya dah. Aku kan ikut korang belajar di sekolah besok dan tengok si Rosaline tu!"

" Aku pun akan masuk belajar besok." Ungkap Mila." Biar aku bantu korang buat identifikasi dia. Kalau boleh, kitorang bagi tahu ni pasal pada penghuni kelas 7 Cerdas agar mereka pun waspada!"

" Okey!"

* * *

Ketika mereka pulang dari Markas Kotak Adu du dan telah berpencar ke rumah masing-masing, Mila masuk ke dalam rumah Boboiboy dan mencegat anak itu.

" Boboiboy, aku pun nak bagi tahu satu pasal lagi terhadap kau." Katanya." Pasal Bunda aku."

" Eh? Bukannya kau pun dah bagi tahu semua maklumat dia ke?" tanya Boboiboy heran." Ataukah masih ada?"

" Ya. Dan ini pun menyangkut diri kau." Ucap lawan bicaranya." Bunda aku … dia inginkan diri kau …"

" Ape?! Dia nak aku?" Boboiboy kaget bercampur heran." Apesal pula dia inginkan diri aku ni? Dia nak aku jadi asisten dia atau ape?"

Mila menggeleng sedih." Kurang lebih macam tu, dan bahkan lebih." Katanya muram." Dia memang inginkan diri kau sangat, Boboiboy. Tapi maksud lebih tu … dia hasratkan diri kau pula."

" HAH?!" Boboiboy terlonjak kaget." Kau bercanda ke? Aku ni baru je berumur tiga belas tahun! Belum boleh lakukan hal macam tu lah."

" Aku tak bercanda, Boboiboy! Dia memang inginkan diri kau macam tu." Kata Mila cemas." Aku ingatkan kau buat waspada. Tolonglah … biarpun aku dan kawan-kawan kau boleh bantu, tapi kau pun harus bisa lindungi diri kau seorang pula! Aku takut je Bunda aku sekarang makin kuat!"

Boboiboy membisu. Tak lama kemudian ia angkat bicara." Ya dah. Aku pun baru tahu tentang pasal ni. Terima kasih banyak karena dah bagi tahu, Mila. Kau memang terbaik!"

Mila tersenyum kecil." Sama-sama." Katanya lembut." Maaf karena dah repotkan diri kau, Boboiboy. Tenang je … kita kan tengok Cikgu baru tu di sekolah esok. Adu du pun akan ikut serta. Sampai jumpa esok."

Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Boboiboy sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan.

" Hmm … betul ke apa yang Mila cakap barusan tu?" tanya Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri." Tapi kalau memang macam tu … aku pun masih bingung. Apehal yang Rosaline nak dari aku ni? Kalau pun hasrat, itu terlalu sangat. Aku masih budak kecil je. Tapi nampaknye benar juga. Soalnya Cikgu Rosa dah pandang-pandang aku pas pemeriksaan Matematik tadi dengan pandangan yang menjijikkan pula. Tak pe. Biar aku tengok pas masuk sekolah esok."

Pemuda cilik bertopi Dinosaurus itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Spontan Tok Aba muncul dari dalam rumah dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Boboiboy terkejut setengah mati.

" ALLAHUMMA! Atok, kenape Atok muncul tiba-tiba macam ni?" tanyanya seraya mengelus-elus dadanya. Tok Aba menepuk pundak cucunya itu sembari menyeringai.

" Atok punya berita bagus buat kau!" kata beliau senang." Tadi Abang kau Telpon Atok. Dia cakap dia kan datang esok siang dengan Kereta Api."

" Hah?! Abang?!" kejut Boboiboy." Dalam rangka ape Abang nak datang kemari?"

Tok Aba mendesah." Dia nak cuti kuliah disini." Jawabnya lembut." Ayah dan Mak kau yang suruh dia. Macam mana? Senang tak?"

Boboiboy menyeringai." Pasti la, Tok!" pekiknya riang." Seronok la kalau Abang cuti kat sini. Nanti kita buat acara kecil-kecilan! Horeeee!"

Tok Aba tertawa pelan." Ye lah. Nah, sekarang tidur. Besok kau kan sekolah. Atok kan jemput Abang kau di Stasiun esok siang, jadi pas masa kau pulang sekolah, dia dah ada kat rumah ni."

" Wuahh … seronok sangat! Terima kasih banyak, Atok! Ah iya. Boboiboy masuk kamar dulu." Kata Cucunya dengan riang gembira sembari melesat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Tok Aba tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

" Setidaknye Abang kau boleh bantu Atok tuk lindungi kau dari makhluk yang dibincangkan Mila tu, Boboiboy …" gumamnya lega." Terbaik …"

Boboiboy pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ochobot yang menunggunya sedari tadi langsung terbang mendekati anak itu.

" Boboiboy! Kau berjaya selamatkan si Mila ke?" tanya Robot bola bewarna kuning itu dengan nada khawatir.

" Iye. Dia tak pe." Kata Boboiboy senang." Adu du hanya nak tanya dia tentang wabah pelemas yang serang beberapa orang di Pulau Rintis ni. Dan bagusnya … Adu du pun nak cari tahu siape yang lakukan semua ni. Kami baru saje dapat maklumat dari Mila tentang Bunda dia, Rosaline. Dan mungkin saje dia yang menyamar jadi Cikgu Rosa kat sekolah aku."

Ochobot mendesah lega." Ahh … syukurlah. Untung je dia dah bagi tahu kau tentang pasal tu." Gumamnya." Eh, dia juga dah bagi tahu kalau Rosaline tu inginkan diri kau ke? Atau belum?"

" Mila dah bagi tahu." Jawab Boboiboy seraya mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur." Aneh sangat. Apehal yang seronok dari aku ni? Sampai dia nak diri aku pula. Mila cakap Rosaline tu hasratkan diri aku. Tapi aku ni masih budak kecil! Mana boleh lakukan hal dewasa macam tu?"

" Rosaline tu … dia Succubus yang idap pedofilia." Kata Ochobot cemas, membuat Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

" Pedofilia? Apehal tu?" tanyanya." Semacam penyakit ke?"

" Penyakit tapi boleh pula kelainan." Jawab Ochobot." Itu terjadi pada beberapa orang dewasa. Mereka suka budak kecil, dan biasa pun mereka lakukan yang macam-macam ke budak kecil tu. Macam sentuh-sentuh la, apa lah. Bahkan boleh buat budak kecil tu trauma seumur hidup!"

" HUWAAA!" pekik Boboiboy ngeri." Ei, Ochobot. Jangan kau takut-takuti aku macam tu! Geli lah! Merinding badan aku ni." Gumamnya seraya memeluk bantalnya di tempat tidur dengan wajah ketakutan.

" Hehe … sori. Tapi maklumat pun macam tu." Kata Ochobot dengan mata biru lautnya yang menyipit." Aku hanya nak ingatkan kau buat waspada je, Boboiboy. Kitorang tak tahu ape yang direncanakan Rosaline sekarang."

" Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak, Ochobot." Kata Boboiboy seraya tersenyum." Oh ya. Aku punya satu soalan buat kau."

" Ape soalan tu?"

" Hubungan kau dengan Mila lah. Kenape korang berdua tampak saling kenal je sejak aku pertama kali temu dia? Dia tu apanya kau?"

Ochobot terkejut." Uhh … kami hanya kawan." Katanya pelan." Macam … kawan lama je."

" Kawan lama?" tanya Boboiboy bingung." Macam mana kau boleh berkawan dengan dia? Kau kan baru diaktifkan oleh Adu du pakai Koko Tok Aba sebelum temu Mila. Aku tak mengerti lah."

" Ehh .. ummm … dah pukul dua dini hari, Boboiboy. Nanti kau terlambat bangun." Ochobot segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sembari menunjuk ke arah jam dinding." Esok kau kan sekolah. Mana pelajaran Matematik pun yang pertama. Kau nak dikepis Rotan Keinsyafan dari Cikgu Papa Zola ke?"

" Alamak! Dah jam dua!" pekik Boboiboy panik." Mana aku tak bisa tidur pula. Macam mana ni?"

" Huhh … kau ni dah sering begadang." Gumam Ochobot kesal." Tak baik buat~"

 _PLUK!_

" Zzzzzzzzzz …" Boboiboy sudah terkapar di atas tempat tidurnya. Melihat itu, Ochobot mendesah panjang.

" Haahhh … hampir saje dia tahu pasal jati diri sebenar aku tadi." Gumamnya lega lalu terbang ke tempat tidurnya di atas rak buku dan segera terlelap.

* * *

Esok harinya, Boboiboy pergi ke sekolah. Dengan baju seragam yang sudah terpakai rapi, Dasi biru tua kecil, Celana panjang biru tua, Jaket tudung bewarna merah bergaris kuning, tas sekolah di punggung dan tentu saja: Topi Dinosaurus bewarna jingga yang bertengger di kepala, superhero cilik Pulau Rintis itu tiba di kelas. Tampak Gopal, Kevin dan Iwan yang sudah ada di kelas sedari tadi.

" Hai … semua … hoaahhhh …" Sapa Boboiboy dengan menguap perlahan. Teman-temannya melongo melihat itu.

" Eh, Boboiboy. Kau begadang lagi ke?" tanya Gopal.

Boboiboy mengangguk seraya menaruh tas-nya di atas kursinya." Iye. Aku begadang lagi. Soalnya aku bincang sama Ochobot pasal Rosaline tu hingga larut malam." Katanya mengantuk.

" Hmm … betul tu, Boboiboy. Kitorang kan tengok jati diri Cikgu Rosa tu." Sambar Kevin, membuat Boboiboy tersentak.

" Ai'? Darimana kau tahu tentang pasal tu?" tanyanya heran.

Kevin tertawa." Gopal yang bagi tahu ke semua siswa kelas 7 cerdas lewat media sosial." Katanya seraya menunjuk si pemuda India di sebelahnya yang segera menyeringai." Bagus lah. Aku rasa tak enak sangat pas Cikgu Rosa ajar kitorang semalam."

Iwan mengangguk dengan wajah gembira. Boboiboy mendesah lega.

" Okey. Kitorang tengok kalau Cikgu Rosa masuk kelas ni." Katanya kemudian." Tapi … bukannye Cikgu Papa dah boleh masuk ajar hari ni?"

" Kita coba tengok je, Boboiboy." Ujar Gopal bersemangat." Kita pasti bisa ungkap jati diri sebenar Cikgu Rosa tu."

" Okey." Kata lawan bicaranya." Tapi … aku nak tidur kejap dahulu. Mengantuk sangat." Gumamnya seraya menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dan segera berlayar ke pulau Kapuk. Gopal, Kevin dan Iwan hanya bisa mematung melihat tingkah Boboiboy itu.

" Kalau Cikgu Papa dah masuk kelas, bangunkan dia." Tukas Kevin segera." Kalau tak, dia bakal dikepis."

Tak lama kemudian, Pelajaran Matematika pun dimulai. Adu du ikut hadir di dalam kelas 7 Cerdas itu, membuat Papa Zola terheran-heran.

" Kejaaaappp! Bukannye kau Abdul Dudul ke?" tanyanya.

" Iya, Cikgu." Balas Adu du." Aku nak belajar je, sekalian tengok Cikgu baru di sekolah ni."

" CIKGU BARU?!" Papa Zola menepuk keningnya." Oh, kau benar sekali, wahai anak muda. Terima kasih karena telah mengingatkan kebenaran pasal Cikgu baru yang telah menyiksa anak didik kebenaran semalam tu."

" Eh? Menyiksa?" tanya Adu du heran." Ape maksudnya Cikgu baru tu suka menyiksa?"

" Shh … Adu du, itu Cikgu Rosa yang kitorang cakap semalam." Bisik Gopal." Dia yang sebabkan wabah lemas di pulau Rintis ni."

" Oh, Macam tu." Balas Alien hijau kecil berkepala kotak." Bagus. Aku kan hajar dia karena dah pingsankan robot kesayangan aku!"

Pelajaran Matematika sedang berlangsung. Mungkin karena musim kemarau ditambah pemanasan Global, suhu ruangan kelas 7 Cerdas terasa meningkat. Papa Zola hendak meyalakan kipas angin. Sialnya, aliran listrik di SMP pulau Rintis entah mengapa tiba-tiba terputus.

" Apesal listrik ini mati, haaaahhhhh?!" teriak Papa Zola bingung." Lama kelamaan kebenaran dan anak didiknya bisa mati terpanggang kalau macam ni!"

" Entah, Cikgu." Kata Fang seraya mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas Cina." Tumben je hari ni panas sangat. Biasa pun tak sepanas ni pula. Eh?"

Dia mematung begitu melihat sosok Boboiboy yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas mejanya. Fang segera melirik Gopal.

" Ei, Gopal. Kau tak bangunkan Boboiboy ke?" tanyanya." Nanti kalau Cikgu Papa tengok, bisa disambet dia pakai Rotan!"

Gopal terkejut." Alamak! Aku lupa sangat!" katanya. Namun sepertinya dia terlambat. Papa Zola sudah berdiri di depan meja Boboiboy dengan wajah kaget.

" Wahai Boboiboy anak didikku. Mengapa kau tidur kat kelas, Haaahhhhh?!" pekik Papa Zola geram." Salah satu peraturan sekolah adalah tidak boleh tidur kat kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung! ITU SANGATLAH SALAH LAGI DIPERSALAHKAAANNNN!"

Boboiboy menguap kecil." Maaf, Cikgu. Tapi Boboiboy mengantuk sangat …" gumamnya dengan mata terpejam." Bagi waktu tidur buat sekejap, Cikgu … Zzzzzzz …"

Papa Zola terlonjak." APE?! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYURUH KEBENARAN MEMBERIMU WAKTU REHAT, WAHAI ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" tukasnya marah seraya menyiapkan Rotan andalannya." Maka dari itu, RASAKAN HIKMAT ROTAN KEINSYAFA~ Heeeee?"

Rotan itu terhenti begitu Papa Zola melongo di tempat. Atau lebih tepatnya karena melihat sebuah kepingan salju lewat di depan hidungnya.

" Ai'? Ada salju kat kelas?" tanya Ying bingung." Kenape ini terjadi wo?"

" Ying, tengok atas kau." Kata Mila seraya menunjuk ke atas. Ying mendongak dan terkejut. Di atas kelas tampak awan tebal bewarna biru keabuan yang menurunkan salju kepada mereka.

" Misteri apakah iniiii?!" tanya Papa Zola seraya menuding ke arah awan itu." Siape yang menaruh awan salju ni kat kelas, Haaaahhhh?!"

" Entah, Cikgu. Kami pun tak tahu." Kata Gopal bingung lalu menoleh ke arah Boboiboy di sebelahnya." Boboiboy, tengok tu. Ada salju kat kela~ Eh?"

Ia menganga hebat begitu melihat penampilan temannya yang sedang tertidur itu. Ya, dia masih tetap Boboiboy. Tapi dengan jaket bertudung bewarna putih keabuan dan topi bewarna biru tua dengan beberapa logo es yang menyala yang nyaris menutupi wajah itu telah menyingkirkan segala keraguan. Seluruh penghuni kelas 7 cerdas plus Papa Zola terbelalak kaget melihat itu.

" Kau … Kau …" Gopal terbata-bata melihat penampilan temannya itu. " BOBOIBOY AIS?!"

" Ha? Ape?" Ais terkejut dan bangun. Dia kebingungan melihat teman-temannya dan Papa Zola yang mematung di tempat.

" Ei? Apesal korang diam macam patung ni?" tanyanya heran." Ada yang tak beres ke?"

" Hish, justru kau yang tak beres, Boboiboy!" Dengus Fang." Kau dah bertukar jadi Boboiboy Ais! Masa tak tahu?"

" Hah?! Boboiboy Ais?!" tanya Ais kaget dan melihat bayangan dirinya di es yang melapisi kedua tangannya. Memang benar. Dilihatnya anak muda bertopi rendah dengan nuansa tenang disana.

" Ehehe … mungkin aku je yang terlalu penat. Jadi bertukar macam ni.." katanya seraya menyeringai. Papa Zola mendekati anak itu seraya memasang wajah peduli.

" Ehh … ada ape, Cikgu Papa?" tanya Ais cengar-cengir." Salah ke kalau aku berubah jadi Boboiboy Ais kat kelas?"

Papa Zola mendesah pelan." Boboiboy, Cikgu hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa …" gumamnya sembari menepuk pundak Ais." Bahwa sebenarnya …. AWAN SALJU KAU TELAH MENYEJUKKAN HATI KEBENARAN! HOREEEEE! HOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 _GUBRAK!~_ Semua siswa kelas 7 cerdas serempak menjatuhkan diri setelah melihat reaksi gila dari guru Matematika mereka yang nyentrik itu.

" Aduuuhhh … Terbalik …" gumam Ais dengan posisi terkapar yang tidak elit.

" Eh, Boboiboy. Terima kasih dah buat awan salju ni." Kata Yaya senang." Kalau tak, kita semua bakal terpanggang oleh panas kemarau."

" Hehehe … sama-sama." Balas Ais seraya mengusap kepalanya." Tapi … aku nak tidur dulu ni. Mengantuk sangat."

" Tahan dulu!" teriak Mila." Boboiboy …. Kau ni … kuasa ape yang kau punya sebenarnya? Kau kan kate kau hanya punya lima."

Ais mendesah." Memang hanya lima." Katanya tenang." Tapi semua tu dah sampai fase kedua. Tanah ke Gempa, Petir ke Halilintar, Angin ke Taufan, Api ke Blaze dan ini, Air ke Ais."

" Eh? Tapi aku belum tengok Boboiboy Blaze." Kata Mila." Boleh lah, Boboiboy. Aku nak tengok."

" TAK BOLEEHHH!" Papa Zola tiba-tiba menghantam meja Mila." Dia tu tipe Boboiboy yang tertekan sangat! Kau nak dia bakar satu sekolah, Haaaaaahhh!?"

" Eh … tidak la, Cikgu."

" Bagus! Dan sekarang … KITA SAMBUNG BALIK PELAJARAN KITAAAA!"

Pelajaran Matematika kembali berlangsung dengan awan salju yang mendinginkan ruang kelas mereka. Tersisa satu jam lagi. Papa Zola kembali menerangkan pelajaran di papan tulis. Di sela-sela itu, Adu du menoleh ke arah Mila.

" Oi, Milyra. Mane Bunda kau ni?" bisiknya." Dia tak nampak pun sedari tadi. Kau berdusta ke?"

" Ei, jangan tanya aku lah. Tanya ke Boboiboy." Kata Mila." Dia yang kate Bunda aku kat sini. Aku hanya nak memastikan sahaje."

" Huh! Kau ni …" dengus Adu du lalu menoleh ke Ais." Hei, Boboi~ HEEE?!"

Dilihatnya Ais kembali tertidur di atas mejanya, membuat mata kanan Adu du berdenyut-denyut.

" Oi, Boboiboy! Kau ni tidur terus!" bisik Adu du berang." Kau cakap Rosaline tu menyamar jadi Cikgu kat sekolah ni. Mane buktinya?"

" Uhhh … dia ade lah kat sini." Kata Ais mengigau." Kau tengok je nanti. Dah la. Aku nak tidur. Jangan ganggu aku."

" Hissshhhh … kau ni! Kalau dia tak de kat sini, Akan kutembak kau, Boboibo~"

 _" Wow … Nampaknye Cikgu Papa Zola dah masuk ajar korang."_

" Eeeehhh?!"

" Kejap! Suara tu …" kata Fang was-was. Dia dan anak-anak murid lainnya serta Papa Zola menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Rosa berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan memakai gaun yang menurut mereka sangatlah 'Kurang bahan' seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Spontan Papa Zola memekik melihat penampilan wanita itu.

" KAAAUUUU! Jadi kau Cikgu baru yang dibincangkan anak-anak didikku!" katanya marah seraya menuding Rosa." DAN BAJU KAU PUN KURANG BAHAAAAANNNN! ANAK-ANAK DIDIK KEBENARAN TAK BOLEH TENGOK HAL MACAM TUUUUU! Kudengar kau telah menyiksa anak didik kebenaran dengan tamparan dan pemeriksaan yang gila sangaaatttt! Keluarlah dari sini sebelum Rotan Keinsyafan ini menginsyafkanmuuuuuuu!"

Dia berteriak seraya menyiapkan Rotan keinsyafan miliknya. Rosa yang memandang itu hanya mendecih." Hmph! Bila masa Cikgu nyentrik macam kau ada kat sini?" tanyanya mengejek." Tak berkualitas sangat. Aku lebih boleh jadi Cikgu mereka dibandingkan kau."

" APEEE?!" Papa Zola naik pitam dan menerjang ke arah Rosa." Berani sangat kau merendahkan kebenaran! Tak boleh diampuni! Rasakan: HIKMAT ROTAN KEINSYAFAN MEMBELAH GUNUNGGGGG!"

TRAAKKK!

" AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rosa menangkis Rotan Keinsyafan milik Papa Zola dan mematahkannya. Papa Zola sendiri terhempas ke dinding belakang ruang kelas dan membuat pahlawan yang keluar dari Game itu pingsan di tempat. Murid-murid kelas 7 cerdas mengidik dibuatnya.

" CIKGU PAPA ZOLAAAA!" Pekik mereka kalut. Rosa tertawa melihat keadaan kelas yang kacau. Mila dan Adu du segera menghadapinya.

" Bunda! Kenape Bunda lakukan ni?" tanya Mila sedih." Bunda benar-benar keterlaluan!"

" Kau … Jadi kau yang sebabkan wabah tu!" ujar Adu du marah seraya menyiapkan pistol lasernya." Kau tak kan lepas dariku! HIAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ditembaknya Rosa dengan laser-laser panas yang keluar dari pistolnya. Mila ikut membantu Adu du dengan menembakkan beberapa gelombang gamma ke arah Rosa sehingga menyebabkan beberapa dinding kelas berlubang. Rosa menangkis semua itu dengan perisai transparan miliknya.

" Hah! Korang semua lemah! Tak de seorangpun yang boleh kalahkan aku!" tukasnya sinis." Rasakan ni: LEDAKAN PENYERAP ENERGI!"

BUUUUMMMMMM!

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mila dan Adu du menabrak dinding dan nyaris menghancurkannya. Namun karena Rosa menyerap energi mereka dengan ledakan tadi, mereka langsung terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Ais dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat itu dan mendelik menuju Rosa dengan tatapan garang.

" Tengok ape yang kau dah lakukan!" pekik Yaya berang." Kau hancurkan kelas kami! Itu berarti kau dah halangi masa depan kami! TUMBUKAN PADU!"

Diarahkannya tinjuan telak pada Rosa. Rosa menghindar, menangkap tangan Yaya yang hendak meninjunya itu dan melempar gadis itu ke dinding. Yaya terhempas dan jatuh. Ia mengerang.

" YAYA!" pekik Ying khawatir. Gadis Cina itu menoleh ke Rosa dengan berang." Kau dah cederakan teman kami! Rasakan ni: SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJUUUU!"

Ying melesat menuju Rosa dan mengarahkan kedua kakinya ke wanita itu, hendak menendangnya dengan kemampuan Seribu tendangan laju miliknya. Namun sama seperti Yaya, Rosa menangkap kedua kaki Ying dan melempar anak itu ke jendela. Ying menabrak kaca jendela itu hingga pecah berantakan sementara tubuhnya masih melesat ke bawah.

" Alamak! YINGGG!" Gopal menjerit melihat tubuh kecil Ying yang terjatuh ke bawah gedung sekolah." TUKARAN BANTAL!"

 _PLUKK!_

Ying merasa tubuhnya mendarat di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Rupanya Gopal telah mengubah tanah berbatu di bawah gedung sekolah menjadi hamparan bantal yang lembut. Ying menghembuskan nafas lega. Kelas mereka terletak di lantai tiga. Kalau saja Gopal tidak mengubah tanah itu, maka tubuh Ying pasti sudah hancur dan remuk.

" Huuaaahhh … Waktu yang tepat ma." Ujarnya lega." Terima kasih, Gopal. Hihi …"

Sementara itu, Gopal mengungsikan anak-anak lain keluar kelas. Fang dan Ais menerjang ke arah Rosa, berusaha mengalahkan wanita itu.

" Kau kan menyesal sebab telah mengganggu kami!" ujar Fang kesal." Ambil ni: TANGAN BAYANG!"

Spontan beberapa tangan bayang melesat menuju kaki Rosa, menahan wanita itu di tempatnya berdiri. Ais berjalan ke arah Rosa dengan ekspresi tenang.

" Kau dah kalah, Rosaline." Gumamnya datar." Mengaku kalah je lah. Kami tahu kau tak bisa lari dari kami."

Sadar identitasnya terbongkar sudah, Rosaline tertawa keras-keras." Hahahahahaha! Bagus, bagus. Korang ternyata dah tahu siape aku sebenarnya." Ucapnya sarkastik." Tapi bukan aku namanya kalau dah kalah oleh budak-budak macam korang! HIAAHHHH!"

Rosaline berusaha melepas tangan-tangan bayang yang meringkus tubuhnya. Fang yang merasa cengkeramannya melonggar mendesis panik. Ia menoleh ke Ais yang berada tak jauh darinya..

" Boboiboy! Cepat kau bekukan dia!" pekiknya segera." Aku tak boleh tahan lama ni. CEPAT!"

" Okey." gumam Ais lalu mengangkat tangannya." BEBOLA AIS!"

KRAAAKKKK!

Bola-bola Es menimpa tubuh Rosaline dan membekukan tubuhnya hingga leher. Fang yang sudah lelah langsung melepas tangan-tangan bayangnya dan terduduk di lantai. Ais memandang Rosaline lamat.

" Jadi kau yang dibincangkan penduduk Pulau Rintis sebagai penyebab wabah pelemas belakangan ni." Ucapnya datar." Dan kudengar pula kau inginkan diri aku. Ape maksud kau ni? Sampai menyamar jadi Cikgu di sekolah kami pula."

Rosaline tersenyum setan." Ahahaha … ape yang kau cakap tu betul." Katanya sinis." Aku serap energi orang-orang kat sini beberapa hari lalu agar tubuhku kembali ke wujud semula. Dan pasal aku inginkan diri kau tu, memang betul. Di samping Ochoboy, Aku inginkan diri kau pula, Boboiboy. Kau hebat, kuat dan tentunya … 'Menggairahkan' … Aku benar-benar tak tahan semenjak temui kau. Kau tu tampak sedap, fufufu …"

Gopal, Fang, Ying dan Yaya hampir saja muntah-muntah mendengar kalimat Rosaline yang menurut mereka sangatlah menjijikkan itu. Ais meringis kecil tanda jijik. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan pandangan dingin.

" Ternyata ini yang dimaksud Ochobot sebagai Pedofilia tu." Katanya tenang." Menggelikan sangat. Kau ni kelainan ke? Harus pun masuk ke hospital jiwa ni. Kau tu dah benar-benar tak waras."

" Tak waras?" tanya Rosaline remeh." Heh! Biar lah. Ini aku seorang je. Tapi aku tak kan biarkan korang kalahkan aku. Itu memalukan sangat. HIAAAHHHH!"

PRAANGGGG!

Es yang mengunci tubuh Rosaline pecah berantakan. Dan di hadapan Ais dan teman-temannya, ia mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar raksasa dari punggungnya dan sebuah ekor panjang. Gaunnya tampak semakin terbuka setelah ia berubah wujud. Ia terbang dan menembus atap sekolah.

" Hayoyo, sudah pintu hancur, atap tu hancur pula!" gumam Gopal sedih." Denda karena rusakkan fasilitas sekolah makin banyak ni, Huhuhuuu …"

" Hei! Jangan lari kau, Makhluk aneh!" pekik Ying seraya menuding ke arah Rosaline yang tebang di atas. Rosaline tersenyum kecut.

" Sekarang memang bukan waktunya korang kalah." Gumamnya pedas." Tapi tenang, aku kan hadapi korang dengan sesuatu yang indah nanti. Aku tak kerja seorang diri. Berbahagia lah korang dahulu sebelum kesengsaraan datang."

Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Ais dengan pandangan menggoda.

" Ah, ya. Kau tak payah buat risau, Boboiboy." Ujarnya geli." Karena aku tak kan berhenti sebelum dapatkan diri kau. Sampai jumpa, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Tawa jahat menggema setelah Rosaline menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Ais menoleh ke teman-temannya seraya mendesah panjang.

" Kitorang dah punya satu masalah lagi." Ujarnya." Bukan ... Bukan satu … tapi dua masalah je."

" Hah? Dua? Rosaline tu kan seorang je." Kata Yaya bingung.

" Tadi dia kate dia tak kerja seorang diri." Gumam Fang." Itu berarti, dia punya kaki tangan ataupun rakan-rakan di balik layar. Kita harus waspada."

" Hayya, korang benar ma." Ucap Ying lalu menoleh ke Ais." Tapi dia kate dia inginkan diri kau pula, Boboiboy. Jijik sangat wo!"

Ais mengangguk." Ini masalah serius." Katanya tegas." Kitorang tak boleh lengah. Tingkatkan kewaspadaan korang dan bersiap-siap kalau ada bahaya yang muncul lagi."

Kawan-kawannya mengangguk tanda setuju." Okey!"

* * *

Hari telah siang menjelang sore. Mila dan Adu du yang baru sadar dari pingsan mereka melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Tampak siswa-siswa kelas 7 Cerdas menatap mereka dengan pandangan cemas.

" Uhh … mana … mana Bunda aku?" tanya Mila pusing.

Yaya menepuk bahu gadis itu." Maaf, Mila. Dia … Dia dah kabur tadi." Ucapnya sedih." Maaf … karena kami tak boleh hentikan dia."

" Hiiihhh … kenape korang biarkan dia kabur?" tanya Adu du kesal." Kalau dia serap energi orang lagi macam mane?"

" Sudah. Kita pun tak tahu ape yang dia rencanakan sekarang." Ujar fang seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada." Hanya saje … kita perlu waspada."

" Betul. Siapa tahu dia nak lawan kitorang lagi." Kata Boboiboy yang sudah berubah ke wujud semula." Dan kalaupun~"

" Boboiboy, ade seseorang yang cari kau." Gopal tiba-tiba berseru memotong kalimat Boboiboy, membuat anak bertopi Dinosaurus itu tersentak.

" Ei, siape yang cari aku?"

" Ade Abang-abang diluar gedung sekolah yang cari kau la."

" Hah?"

Boboiboy segera turun menuju halaman sekolah. Begitu ia tiba disana, ia terbelalak kaget. Tampak seorang lelaki muda yang berdiri disana. Rambut landak bewarna coklat dan berpakaian nuansa ungu dan coklat. Ia tersenyum hangat seraya melambaikan tangan.

" Hai, Boboiboy. Lama tak jumpa."

Boboiboy menganga di tempat. Detik berikutnya ia melesat ke arah lelaki itu dan segera memeluknya.

" BANG RAY! Abang datang kat sini! Boboiboy rindu sangatttt!" desis Boboiboy senang. Lelaki bernama Ray yang sangat mirip dengan Azroy dari Film Telenovela 'Seguni Mawar merah' itu tersenyum seraya menepuk kepala Boboiboy.

" Hehehe … Abang dah jarang datang kat sini." Katanya lembut. Semua penghuni kelas 7 Cerdas yang melihat lelaki itu segera melongo. Para Siswi menjerit histeris melihat Kakak lelaki Boboiboy itu.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Hensem sangaaaaaattt!" pekik Melody.

" Wahhh … mirip Azroy dari sinema 'Seguni Mawar merah'wo!" Ying menjerit senang." Saya suka, saya suka!"

" Tampak masih muda pun." tambah Yaya." Bandingan umur dia dengan Boboiboy tu kira-kira berapa?"

" Wuaaahhh … _Cool_ , Keren, Machooooooo!" teriak Gopal dengan mata berbinar-binar." Pantas pun si Boboiboy comel dan Hensem. Abang dia Hensem pula macam tuuuu!"

" Elehhhh … aku jadi terasa tersaingi." Desis Fang iri." Tak Hensem-hensem amat pun. Aku lebih Hensem daripada mereka orang."

Boboiboy melepas pelukannya dari Ray." Abang sendiri je datang kat sini? Mana Atok?" tanyanya setelah sadar Ray hanya datang seorang diri ke sekolahnya." Masih kat Kedai Kokotiam ke?"

Mendengar kalimat polos Boboiboy itu, wajah Ray tiba-tiba lesu." Sebenarnye, ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi semasa aku dah dijemput Tok Aba dari Stasiun." Gumamnya murung." Itu …

 ** _'Itu~'_**

* * *

Ketika Boboiboy sudah berangkat ke sekolah, Ochobot yang mengantarnya hingga pintu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun melihat Tok Aba yang tampak bersiap-siap.

" Eh? Tok Aba nak pergi ke Kedai ke?" tanyanya.

Tok Aba menggeleng seraya tersenyum." Tak. Atok nak jemput Ray kat Stasiun." Jawabnya seraya merapikan kemeja birunya. Ochobot yang baru mendengar nama itu segera terbengong-bengong.

" Ray? Siape dia, Tok?"

" Dia cucu Atok lah. Dia pun Abang Boboiboy pula. Dia kat nak datang nanti siang pakai Kereta Api kat Stasiun. Perjalanan ke sana kan lama. Jadi Atok dah harus siap-siap."

" Ohh … macam tu." Kata Ochobot." Aku boleh ikut tak?"

" Ei? Si Ray tu tak tahu kalau Boboiboy dah punya kuasa superhero. Nanti kalau dia temu kau, dia kan kaget." Kata Tok Aba.

" Tak pe la, Tok. Aku kan kawan Boboiboy, masa tak berkawan dengan abang dia? Ayolah,Tok." Balas Ochobot dengan nada memohon. Tok Aba segera mendesah panjang.

" Ye lah. Ye lah. Kau boleh ikut." Jawabnya pasrah.

Mereka pun berangkat. Tiga jam kemudian, mereka tiba di Stasiun Pulau Rintis. Tepat saat mereka tiba di peron, sesosok lelaki keluar dari kereta yang sudah berhenti.

" Nah, itu Ray!" tuding Tok Aba pada si lelaki." RAY! DISINI, RAAYYY!"

Ray terkejut mendengar teriakan Tok Aba dan menoleh. Langsung saja dia tersenyum bahagia dan berlari ke arah kakeknya itu.

" ATOOKKK!"

Ray memeluk Tok Aba. Saking senangnya, ia tidak sadar kalau telah menyenggol Ochobot keras sehingga robot kuning itu terhempas dan jatuh terpelanting ke lantai Peron.

" Aduuuuhhhh …. Sakitnye …" desis Ochobot pusing. Ray mendengarnya dan menoleh. Wajahnya tampak kaget melihat Ochobot disitu.

" Ei, Bola ape ni?" tanyanya heran." Warnanya kuning pun. Bola Kasti ke?"

" Hei! Aku bukan Bola Kasti lah! Aku ni robot." tukas Ochobot kesal seraya kembali terbang." Kau tadi senggol aku. Buat aku jatuh! Sakit sangat."

" Hehe … maaf." Kata Ray menyeringai lalu menoleh ke Tok Aba." Atok yang buat robot ni ke?"

" Ha? Bila masa Atok boleh buat robot bagus macam ni. Atok hanya boleh buat minuman dan makanan dari Koko lah." Gerutu Tok Aba." Ah, ye. Nama dia Ochobot. Nah, Ochobot, ini Ray, Abang Boboiboy."

" Umm … Hai, Ochobot." Kata Ray seraya memandang Ochobot." Oh, iye. Kalau bukan Atok yang buat kau, lalu siape?"

Ochobot mendesah." Adu du yang buat aku macam ni." Tukasnya.

" Hah? Adu du? Ape benda tu?" tanya Ray semakin tidak mengerti.

" Dia Alien kepala Kotak yang terobsesi dengan Koko, terutama Koko Tok Aba."

" Eh? Alien? Ape maksud kau ni?"

" Sudah, sudah! Ceritanya panjang, Ray." Tukas Tok Aba." Nah, mari kita ke rumah Atok. Kau pun perlu berehat. Boboiboy lagi pergi sekolah. Nanti sore dia dah balik."

" Baik, Tok."

Mereka bertiga pun naik mobil menuju rumah Tok Aba. Sebelum sampai di rumah, tiba-tiba Tok Aba teringat sesuatu dan segera menghentikan mobilnya di seberang sebuah supermarket.

" Ei? Apesal Atok berhenti kat sini?" tanya Ochobot.

Tok Aba tersenyum kecil." Atok nak belanja ikan dulu. Dah nak habis." Katanya." Boboiboy dah suka makan ikan. Bagus sangat. Biar ingatan dia pun kuat dan cegah pelupa dia."

" Kami ikut, Tok Aba." Kata Ray segera.

Ketiganya pun keluar dari mobil. Setelah mengunci mobil, Tok Aba, Ray dan Ochobot menyeberang jalan menuju supermarket. Tiba-tiba …

 _Ciiiiiiittttttt!_

" ATOKKK, AWAAAASSSS!"

BRAAAKKKK!

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari tikungan di depan supermarket. Tok Aba yang berjalan paling depan tahu-tahu sudah tertabrak dan jatuh terjungkal. Tubuhnya menghempas jalan aspal. Saking kerasnya tabrakan itu membuat kepala Tok Aba berlumuran darah, membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

" ATOK!" Ray dan Ochobot segera menghampiri tubuh yang terkapar itu. Ochobot melihat mobil yang menabrak Tok Aba itu langsung berjalan lagi.

" Hei, kau! Jangan kabur!" teriaknya. Si pengemudi mobil itu tetap memacu mobilnya pergi dan menoleh ke Ochobot. Ochobot yang melihat wajah pengemudi mobil itu tersentak kaget.

" Di … Dia …" gumamnya panik." ROSALINE?!"

" Ochobot, tak perlu urus pengemudi gila tu!" kata Ray tiba-tiba." Tok Aba sedang kritis. Kita harus urus dia segera!"

" Ehh … baiklah …"

Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas disitu segera membantu Ray dan Ochobot.

" Kitorang harus bawa dia segera ke Hospital ni." Usul salah satu penduduk." Darahnya keluar banyak sangat. Kalau tak diobati, bisa bahaya!"

Sebuah Mobil Ambulans pun tiba dan membawa Tok Aba ke Rumah sakit terdekat. Ray dan Ochobot masih syok dengan kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa mereka itu. Mereka mematung begitu melihat Tok Aba dibawa ke ruang ICU.

" Sebaiknye kitorang bagi tahu pasal ni pada Boboiboy." Kata Ochobot." Ray, kau harus pergi ke sekolah dia sekarang! Aku kan tunggu Tok Aba kat sini."

" Hah?! Aku?" tanya Ray heran." Macam mane aku nak pergi ke sekolah dia? Aku kan baru tiba, jadi tak tahu."

" Aku tahu dimana sekolah dia." Kata Ochobot sembari menayangkan hologram peta Pulau Rintis.

* * *

" HAH?! ATOK DITABRAK?!" Boboiboy menjerit panik, seakan meminta kepastian lagi.

" Iye. Sekarang Tok Aba lagi dirawat di ICU di sebuah Hospital kat sini. Maaf, Boboiboy. Abang tak sempat tolong Atok biar tak ditabrak tadi." Kata Ray sedih.

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat." Apesal pula si pengemudi tu kawal mobil kencang-kencang?" tukasnya geram. Mungkin karena marah, beberapa percikan listrik bewarna merah bermunculan di sekitar tubuhnya. Teman-temannya segera datang menghampiri.

" Ei, apesal si Boboiboy marah macam ni?" tanya Yaya lalu menoleh ke Ray." Bang Ray, ade masalah ke?"

Ray mendesah." Tok Aba ditabrak selepas jemput aku di stasiun tadi." Katanya muram. Spontan anak-anak yang mengelilinginya tersentak.

" Ngeri sangat. Pengemudi mobil tu memang benar-benar gila!" tukas Fang seraya mengepalkan tinjunya di depan wajahnya.

" Sudah, Boboiboy. Jangan marah macam ni." Kata Gopal seraya menepuk pundak Boboiboy. Boboiboy segera mendesah dengan wajah murung.

" Ya loh. Mending kita tengok Tok Aba di Hospital sekarang." Usul Ying.

" Okey! Jom kitorang kesana!" kata Mila segera.

Mereka semua pun tiba di Rumah sakit dan masuk ke dalam kamar dimana Tok Aba sedang dirawat. Tampak Ochobot terbang di sebelah ranjang sementara Tok Aba masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa bagian tubuh beliau tampak diperban. Sebuah selang infus dimasukkan di lengan kanan beliau. Di hidung beliau tampak selang yang tersambung ke sebuah tangki oksigen.

" ATOK!" Boboiboy segera menghambur ke sosok yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang itu dan memeluknya." Siape yang buat Atok macam ni? Bangun, Tok! Boboiboy tak tega tengok Atok macam ni, Huhuhuuu …"

Semua penghuni kamar itu mematung dengan kaku melihat Boboiboy yang merengek-rengek di sebelah tubuh Kakeknya yang naas itu. Yaya dan Ying berpelukan sembari terisak pelan. Gopal menangis. Fang membalikkan badannya ke dinding, berusaha menyembunyikan bendungan air matanya yang sudah jebol. Mila memandang empati. Adu du terisak keras sembari membandingkan kejadian itu dengan dirinya dan Probe saat robot kesayangannya hancur oleh serangan robot Petai dulu. Ray menepuk pundak adiknya pelan.

" Sudahlah, Boboiboy. Tak payah pula kau sedih sangat." Katanya pelan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa terpukul sekali melihat Tok Aba yang ditabrak di depan matanya itu. Namun ia tetap berusaha tegar. Sayangnya Boboiboy bukan dirinya. Adiknya itu masih dalam masa-masa labil. Boboiboy menepis tangan Ray dari pundaknya dan menatap Kakaknya itu dengan pandangan marah.

" Kenape Abang tak cegat mobil tu?" tanyanya berang." Kalau saje Abang cepat tindak, Tok Aba tak bakal macam ni! ABANG JAHAAATTT!"

" Dah lah. Abang kau dah berusaha, Boboiboy." Kata Ochobot menghibur." Aku pun dah tengok pengemudi mobil yang tabrak Tok Aba sebelum dia lari."

" Eh? Siape pengemudi tu? Macam mane mukanya?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Ochobot mendesah panjang." Pengemudi tu …" katanya gugup." Dia … Rosaline …"

Semua orang di ruangan itu segera terbelalak begitu mendengar jawaban dari robot pemberi kekuatan superhero itu.

" APE?! ROSALINE?!"

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Aduuhh ... jadi aneh juga ini cerita. Mana pakai penghancuran kelas dan sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis pula. Tapi yah sudahlah. Ide-ide gila di pikiran Author ni memang aneh, hehehe ... jadi kalau berminat, silahkan direview! ;)**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	10. Ketibaan kedua

**Maaf karena baru update lagi, hehe. Baiklah. Mungkin cerita ini masuk sebagai ' Boboiboy The Movie: Sfera Kuasa Another Fanstory'. Makanya aku menceritakan Gopal dan teman-temannya sudah tahu tentang fase kedua Boboiboy Api dan Air: Blaze dan Ais. (Padahal belum nonton filmnya, dasar Author aneh! _ ) Di bagian ini ada beberapa anggota dari Boboiboy the Movie ... yah, nikmati ceritanya ya. Disini juga kebanyakan Action dan lain sebagainya. Warning: Rated pre-M**

 **NauraCute1: Hehe ... terima kasih karena setia dengan cerita gaje saya ini. ^_^**

 **Syak30Dec: Yahh ... aku sudah tulis di sambutan author bahwa genre cerita ini bisa ganti-ganti, termasuk Hurt/Comfort. Jadi pastinya ada sedihnya gitu, hehe ... tapi terima kasih. Tetap setia pada cerita gila ini, Ok?;)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 9: Ketibaan Kedua.  
**

Ruangan berbentuk segiempat itu luas. Tampak sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke langit sore. Sebuah meja panjang terletak di depan jendela itu. Di belakang meja ada sebuah kursi dengan sandaran punggung menghadap keluar jendela. Sosok yang tengah duduk di kursi itu tampak diam. Dia memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan bosan. Sesekali sinar matahari sore mengenai cincin bertatahkan batu giok bewarna merah yang menghiasi jari tengahnya, memantulkan sinar. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki di ruangan itu. Pemilik langkah kaki itu berhenti seraya berucap:

" Aku dah bebas dari penjara tu, Ketua Sahabatku."

Sosok di balik kursi itu mendesah berat. Ia belum memutar kursinya dan masih saja memandang jendela.

" Rosaline … kau buat aku benar-benar terkesan." Gumamnya." Aku hanya ingin beri kau satu soalan. Macam mane kau boleh keluar dari sana?"

Rosaline tertawa kecil." Ahaha … aku dah tengok Sfera Kuasa tu. Yah … dia mantan calon menantu aku." Ujarnya." Selain tu … aku pun boleh keluar sebab aku dah terobsesi dengan satu manusia."

" Manusia?" tanya sosok di balik kursi dengan heran." Tumben je kau temu manusia yang kau ingin. Siape manusia tu?"

" Seorang budak kecil bernama Boboiboy."

" Boboiboy? Macam pernah dengar pun. Dia salah satu yang ambil kuasa dari Sfera Kuasa itu ke?"

" Ya. Tapi bukan hanya dia seorang. Beberapa teman sekolah dia pun punya. Termasuk putri aku semasa Sfera Kuasa tu masih dalam wujud asli dia."

" Hmm … ape saje kuasa diorang?"

" Selama pengamatan, Boboiboy punya kuasa manipulasi elemen. Dia punya lima yang masing-masing dah mencapai fase kedua."

" Yang lain?"

" Seorang budak bernama Fang. Dia boleh memanipulasi bayangan. Kemudian Gopal yang boleh memanipulasi molekul. Lalu Yaya yang memanipulasi graviti. Dan Ying. Dia boleh memanipulasi masa. Yang terakhir putriku, Milyra. Dia boleh memanipulasi gelombang."

Sosok di balik kursi itu tertawa." Hahaha … macam sama pun dengan yang dicakap oleh Bora ra." Tukasnya sinis, membuat Rosaline terkejut.

" Bora ra? Bukannye dia ketua pasukan perompak harta dari Planet Ata ta Tiga: Tengkotak ke?" tanyanya heran.

" Yah … begitulah." Balas sosok dibalik kursi."Tapi dia buat kontrak dengan Organisasi ni. Selepas dia dikalahkan oleh budak yang kau sebut sebagai Boboiboy tu beserta kawan-kawan dia, Tengkotak pun nak membalas dendam. Dan~"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu sesosok Alien besar berkepala kotak merah masuk ke ruangan itu. Rosaline menatapnya lamat.

" Hmm … kau Bora ra ke?" tanya wanita itu. Bora ra mendesis kecil dan memandang ke arah sosok dibalik kursi dan segera menudingnya.

" Kau buat aku bosan menunggu!" tukasnya berang." Aku dah tak sabar buat ambil balik Sfera Kuasa tu! Dia milikku!"

" Cih, dia milikku lah." Desis Rosaline cemberut. Bora ra terkejut mendengarnya.

" Ape?! Aku yang dapat duluan Sfera Kuasa tu!" ujarnya marah." Apehal kau berhubungan dengan dia?"

" Dia mantan calon menantu aku la. Maka dari tu, dia punyaku!"

" Huh! Cakap je kau nak hasratkan dia. Tapi dia masih tetap dalam wujud Sfera Kuasa tu! Jadi aku yang punya dia!"

" Terlalu! Aku yang berhak atas dia!"

" Aku yang berhak!"

" Aku!"

" Aku!"

" Boleh ke korang berdua tak ribut-ribut macam ni?" Sosok di balik kursi itu mendengus kesal begitu mendengar debat Rosaline dan Bora ra mengenai kepemilikan Bola Kekuatan: Ochobot." Kalau korang mau, korang boleh kerjasama dapatkan Sfera kuasa yang hebat tu buat kelompok ni. Nanti kuasa dia kitorang pakai buat kemaslahatan bersama. Sepakat tak?"

" Hah?! Semua kuasa dia aku punya lah! Mana boleh dibagi-bagi?" tanya Bora ra kaget bercampur kesal." Aku tak nak berbagi kuasa, apalagi dengan makhluk mesum macam dia!" tudingnya pada Rosaline. Rosaline hanya memutar bola matanya seraya mendesah panjang.

" Itu konsenkuensi kau buat kontrak dengan kami." Ujar sosok dibalik kursi." Dah lah. Aku nak korang ambil Sfera kuasa tu malam ni."

" Terserah." Tukas Bora ra jengkel lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Rosaline mengikutinya dari belakang. Tiba-tiba sosok dibalik kursi itu bergumam, mencegatnya.

" Rosaline … aku nak satu permintaan."

Rosaline menoleh ke arahnya." Ape yang kau nak?" tanyanya datar.

Sosok dibalik kursi terkekeh pelan." Kalau boleh, aku nak tengok budak-budak yang kau cakap tadi. Terutama si penguasa elemen tu: Boboiboy. Aku rasa tertarik sangat dengan dia."

Mendengar itu, Rosaline mendengus." Jangan cakap kau nak pakai dia buat kepentingan kau." Katanya dingin.

" Hei, tenang lah dahulu. Aku hanya nak berbincang dengan dia beberapa soalan." Kata sosok dibalik kursi itu." Selepas tu, kau boleh ambil dia balik."

" Hmm … baiklah kalau macam tu." Tukas Rosaline pasrah." Aku kan bawa Sfera kuasa tu bersama dengan Boboiboy. Tapi camkan kata-kata kau! Jangan lakukan hal lebih dengannya. Dia milikku seorang je. Dan kau tak de hak atas dia!"

" Ye lah. Susah sangat yakinkan diri kau ni, Rosaline." Kata sosok di balik kursi dengan nada merajuk." Lagi pun aku ni laki-laki. Tak de hal lebih yang nak aku lakukan pada budak tu nanti."

" Hmph! Jaga baik-baik cakap kau tu, Ketua …" Rosaline mendesah panjang seraya meninggalkan lawan bicaranya itu sendirian di ruangan itu dan menyusul Bora ra yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi menjalankan misi. Begitu ia masuk ke pesawat angkasa Tengkotak, sebuah suara menyapanya.

" Hei, Rosaline. Tumben je kau nak kerjasama dengan kitorang."

Rosaline menoleh ke sosok itu." Aku nak ambil Sfera kuasa tu lah. Sekalian nak tengok budak-budak yang pernah korang lawan beberapa masa silam." Ujarnya." Kenape kau tanya soalan macam ni ke aku? Cakap je kau penasaran pula, Kiki ta."

Sosok yang bernama Kiki ta itu tertawa pelan." Pantas pun kau tabrak seorang tua tadi siang kat supermarket tu." Katanya geli." Kalau tak salah, dia seorang kerabat dari budak bernama Boboiboy."

" Ya. Sebenar pun aku tak sengaja." Jawab Rosaline." Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu kemujuran bagi aku. Dengan cederanya kerabat Boboiboy tu, maka berkurang pula pengawasan terhadap diri dia. Benar-benar kemujuran yang elok sangat, fufufufufuuuu …"

" Dah lah. Kau ni memang terlalu sangat, Rosaline." Gerutu Kiki ta sembari mulai berjalan ke ruang kendali." Budak kecil pun kau santap pula. Masih baik aku dan Adu du. Walaupun badan dia kecil, tapi umur dia tak kecil-kecil sangat."

Rosaline mendesah." Terserah kau nak cakap apa tentang diri aku." Balasnya datar." Jom lah. Nanti Komandan kau marah pula kalau kita bincang lama sangat. Mari kitorang pergi."

Kedua perempuan itu melangkah menuju ruang kendali pesawat dimana anggota Tengkotak tengah menunggu.

" Tunggu lah kau, Boboiboy … kami kan ambil balik Sfera kuasa tu dari tangan kau!" ujar Bora ra berang." Melaju ke dimensi bumi dengan kecepatan penuh!"

 _BLAAAAASSSSTTTT!_

Pesawat Angkasa itu melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya. Rosaline memandang ke depan dengan seringai setan andalannya.

 ** _' Mari kita mulakan pesta indah kita, Ehehehehe …'_**

* * *

Boboiboy dan teman-temannya masih menganga di tempat.

" Kau ni bercanda ke, Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy." Rosaline … Rosaline yang tabrak Atok aku?!"

" Ye lah tu. Aku tengok wajah dia sebelum dia lari." Kata Ochobot sedih." Maaf, Boboiboy. Tapi ni semua dah nasib."

Boboiboy membisu. Ditatapnya tubuh Tok Aba yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tahu-tahu ia berjalan keluar kamar rawat itu, membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut.

" Boboiboy! Kau nak kemane?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

" Tolong je biarkan aku sendiri." Kata Boboiboy lesu." Aku nak balik ke rumah, nak tenangkan diri."

Ray memandang Boboiboy dengan kasihan. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak menyusul adiknya itu. Namun Ochobot segera mencegatnya.

" Tak pe lah, Ray. Kau dan yang lainnya jaga Tok Aba kat sini dahulu." Katanya." Biar aku yang bujuk Boboiboy supaya hati dia tenang balik."

Dia lalu terbang keluar dari kamar rawat itu dan menemukan Boboiboy yang sudah beranjak keluar dari pintu rumah sakit. Lantas didekatinya anak itu.

" Boboiboy …"

" Ape, Ochobot? Jangan ganggu aku dahulu."

" Tapi aku tak suka lah tengok kau sedih sangat macam ni!" kata Ochobot empati. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin melihat teman baiknya itu terpuruk.

" Aku hanya nak balik ke rumah je." Kata Boboiboy suram." Nak tenangkan diri …"

Ochobot mendesis." Ye lah. Kalau macam tu, aku kan antar balik kau ke rumah." Tawarnya." Nak tak?"

" Haaahhh … terserah dah."

* * *

 _Tenaga: 100%_

" Bagaimana keadaan kau sekarang, Probe?"

" Ehehe … dah baik!"

Komputer baru saja melihat Probe yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya selama beberapa hari ini.

" Incik Bos, tenaga aku dah balik semula!" tukas Probe senang seraya mencari-cari Adu du di Markas Kotak itu." Incik Bos? Eh, mane Incik Bos ni?"

" Bos lagi belajar kat sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis la." Ujar Komputer." Tapi aneh … dia belum balik je."

Probe melongo." Ei? Apehal yang Incik Bos lakukan kat sana?" tanyanya bingung.

" Hmm … dia nak ungkap pelaku wabah pelemas di Pulau Rintis ni."

" Eh, Iya ke? I … Incik Bos … dia memang terbaik!"

 _BRUK!_

Tangan lancip Probe tahu-tahu sudah menyenggol sebuah kotak di sebelahnya. Serentak isi kotak itu berhamburan keluar, membuat Probe dan Komputer kaget melihat itu.

" I .. Ini …"

Isi Kotak itu ternyata adalah sekumpulan foto dengan gambar sesosok Alien tinggi dan Cantik yang pernah mereka temui di Geng Tengkotak dulu: Kiki ta.

" Ha? Siape yang taruh foto Kiki ta kat sini?" tanya Komputer heran.

" Helehh … siape lagi kalau bukan Incik Bos? Dia kan cinta sama Kiki ta ni, hehehe …" ujar Probe dengan nada menyeringai." Dah lama sangat kitorang tak temu Tengkotak tu. Dan pula~"

 _WUUUSSSSSS!_

" Ei? Suare ape tu?" ujar Probe heran lalu pergi keluar Markas Kotak. Dilihatnya sebuah pesawat angkasa raksasa milik Tengkotak lewat di atas tempat itu.

" Ai'? Bukannye tu Kapal angkasa Tengkotak ke?" tanya Probe heran." Harus bagi tahu Incik Bos ni, hehe …"

" Tahan, Probe." Cegat Komputer." Kau tahu ke dimane Incik Bos sekarang?"

" Ehh … tak tahu tu."

" Kalau macam tu, Tunggu kejap." Kata Komputer." Aku analisis dahulu dimane dia berada sekarang."

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah gambar muncul di layarnya.

" Incik Bos … sekarang dia kat sebuah Rumah Sakit di Pulau Rintis ni …"

Probe terperangah." Okey! Aku kan jemput Incik Bos dan bagi tahu dia tentang kedatangan Tengkotak!" katanya bersemangat." Pastinya _Best_! Hehehe …"

Sepeninggal Probe, Komputer menatap Pesawat Angkasa milik Tengkotak yang masih saja melesat.

" Eh, Kejap …" gumamnya tiba-tiba." Arah mereka tu …"

* * *

Boboiboy dan Ochobot telah tiba di dalam rumah. Ochobot mendekati pemuda bertopi Dinosaurus bewarna jingga itu.

" Jangan lah sedih, Boboiboy." Hiburnya." Tok Aba kan baik-baik sahaje. Tak payah kau cemaskan sangat."

Boboiboy mendengus pelan." Dah lah, Ochobot. Aku nak sendiri je kat bilik aku." Gumamnya dengan wajah lesu sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai dua. Ochobot yang merasa kasihan lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Dilihatnya Boboiboy masuk ke dalam kamar tidur dengan cemas. Ia lalu menengok anak itu dari ambang pintu.

" Boboiboy … jangan lah macam ni. Kau harus boleh terima nasib."

Boboiboy tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berdiri diam di tengah kamarnya yang berlangit-langit miring itu. Aura di sekitar tubuhnya terasa suram sekali. Ochobot lalu terbang mendekati anak itu.

" Boboi~"

 _CLANGG!_

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Entah mengapa Ochobot merasa tubuh bolanya tiba-tiba terborgol sesuatu dan terseret mundur. Boboiboy tersentak mendengar jeritan Ochobot dan segera membalik badan ke arah ambang pintu. Ochobot sudah lenyap dari sana.

" Ochobot?" tanyanya was-was. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba …

 _BRAAKK!_

" Hah?!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Boboiboy melihat pintu kamarnya tertutup sendiri tepat di depan hidungnya. Segera saja ia meraih gagang pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya. Namun anehnya, pintu itu tidak bergeming, membuat Boboiboy mengidik.

 _' I … Ini bukan Hantu ke?'_ tanyanya takut-takut. Namun semua prasangka itu sirna begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang datang dari kamarnya sendiri.

 _" Akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi, Boboiboy …"_

Refleks Boboiboy menoleh. Ia tertegun begitu melihat 'Sosok' tak jauh di hadapannya itu.

" Ro … Rosaline?!" pekiknya kaget. Rosaline berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya seraya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan. Penampilan wanita itu tidak jauh berbeda dari saat terakhir kali Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya menghadapinya. Hanya saja sayap kelelawar dan ekornya tidak tampak.

" Kau! Apesal kau ade kat kamar aku?" tanya Boboiboy kesal." Kau … Kau rupanya yang tabrak Atok aku! Tak boleh dimaafkan!"

" Huh! Aku tak de tanggung jawab dalam soal itu." Kata wanita di depannya, membuat Boboiboy panas hati.

" Tak tahu diri! Kau dah cederakan Atok aku … dan kau pula yang tangkap Ochobot! Mane dia?"

Rosaline mendesah panjang." Bukan aku yang tangkap dia." Gumamnya." Tapi 'Mereka'."

Wanita itu menuding keluar jendela. Tampak Pesawat luar Angkasa Tengkotak disana. Di pintu pesawat terlihat Bora ra, Cici ko, Kiki ta dan beberapa anggota Tengkotak sembari tersenyum sinis. Bora ra meringkus Ochobot dengan sebuah borgol listrik yang melilit tubuhnya. Ochobot sendiri tampak panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun setiap kali ia bergerak, maka borgol listrik itu akan menyetrumnya.

" Bo … Boboi … boy …" desis Ochobot ketakutan." Tolong aku~ Aaaahhhhh!"

Borgol itu kembali menyetrumnya, mengingatkan Ochobot akan traumanya beberapa waktu silam saat dirinya diculik oleh Tengkotak yang memakai energinya terus-menerus hingga nyaris membunuhnya.

" Korang … Tengkotak?!" ucap Boboiboy kaget." Apesal pula korang ade kat sini, Hah?! Kembalikan Ochobot!"

Bora ra terkekeh keras." Kami? Kembalikan? Kami yang punya Sfera kuasa ni!" katanya sinis." Kami hanya nak ambil balik dia je. Kau tak de daya buat hentikan kami, HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Boboiboy menggeram marah." Tidak kan kubiarkan korang ambil kawan aku tuk kedua kalinya! KERIS PETIR!"

Dilemparnya beberapa keris petir ke arah Bora ra dan Koncro-koncronya. Tiba-tiba sebuah perisai transparan muncul melapisi pesawat angkasa Tengkotak dan menangkis serangan Boboiboy itu. Rupanya Rosaline yang melakukannya.

" Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau Kapal angkasa korang rusak." Desis wanita itu.

Bora ra tersenyum." Nah, tengok. Kau tak kan bisa hentikan kami lagi, Boboiboy …" katanya mengejek." Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kawan kecilmu ini, Mwahahahahahaaaa!"

" BOBOIBOOOYYY!" Ochobot menjerit sekali lagi. Namun borgol listrik itu menyetrumnya dengan kekuatan yang dashyat sehingga membuatnya pingsan dalam sekejap.

" TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! OCHOBOOOOOTTTTTTTT!"

Boboiboy berlari menuju jendela rumahnya dan hendak melompat ke pesawat luar angkasa Tengkotak. Namun sebelum kakinya meninggalkan ambang jendela, Cengkeraman semu milik Rosaline menyeret tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghempaskannya ke dinding.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan kau ambil balik mantan calon menantu aku …" ucap Rosaline kesal, membuat Boboiboy terbengong-bengong.

" Hah?! Ochobot? Mantan calon menantu kau?" tanyanya bingung." Ochobot tu robot lah. Mana boleh jadi menant~ eh, kejap! Menantu? Berarti Ochobot dan Mila tu …"

" Mereka tu tunangan." Jawab Rosaline kesal." Si Sfera kuasa tu tak pernah bagi tahu pasal jati diri sebenar dia ke?"

" Eh? Jati diri sebenar Ochobot?" tanya Boboiboy heran." Ape maksud kau ni?"

" Oi, Rosaline! Kau masih di bawah je. Masuk balik ke kapal ni! Kitorang nak berangkat! Misi kitorang dah selesai. Sfera kuasa pun kita dah dapat pula." Kata Bora ra." Kau nak kami tinggal, Hah?!"

Rosaline mendesah panjang." Ye lah tu. Korang memang dah selesai." Katanya." Tapi aku belumlah selesai. Aku nak bersenang-senang dahulu sebelum balik …"

" Eh? Ape maksud dia cakap nak senang-senang dahulu?" tanya Cici ko heran.

" Haeehh … dah mulai dia …" ucap Bora ra lalu menatap Rosaline." Okey. Kau boleh senang-senang dahulu. Tapi jangan lama sangat! Kau nak kitorang ditengok seisi pulau ni sebagai perompak Sfera kuasa, Heh?!"

" Ye lah. Ye lah. Sabar dulu. Bagi aku waktu beberapa masa tuk senang-senang …" balas Rosaline seraya menoleh ke Boboiboy dengan seringai gila. Boboiboy yang melihat itu segera pasang kuda-kuda.

" Senang-senang? Ape maksud kau dengan 'Senang-senang'?" tanyanya was-was. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kelainan Pedofilia yang pernah diberitahu Ochobot padanya. Spontan anak itu mengidik hebat. Dilihatnya Rosaline mulai melangkah ke arahnya.

" Ap … Ape yang kau nak dari aku?!" tanya Boboiboy curiga bercampur ngeri." Jangan berani kau apa-apakan aku! Kalau kau lakukan tu, aku kan belasah kau segera! BOBOIBOY KUASA~"

" CEKAMAN PIKIRAN!"

" HAH?!"

Cengkeraman Telepati Rosaline tahu-tahu sudah menyergap tubuh Boboiboy. Dihempaskannya anak itu ke lantai kamar. Boboiboy berusaha membebaskan diri. Namun sergapan yang dirasakan tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

" Ape yang kau nak lakukan ni?!" tanyanya dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Kedua mata coklat Hazelnya segera memandang Horor begitu melihat Rosaline mulai membuka beberapa bagian gaunnya dan menampakkan hal-hal yang membuat Boboiboy langsung beristigfar dalam hati. Dia semakin panik begitu wanita succubus itu mulai membuka jaket dan kemejanya. Dan puncak kepanikan Boboiboy tercapai begitu Rosaline menjilati lehernya hingga pipi.

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Boboiboy! TENDANGAN SUPERSONIIKKK!"

 _BUAAAKKKK!_

Rosaline terlempar hingga keluar jendela. Rupanya Yaya yang menendangnya tadi. Waktu yang tepat. Kalau tidak, maka Boboiboy akan pingsan saat itu juga. Ditatapnya Yaya dengan pandangan lega walaupun tubuhnya masih berkeringat dingin karena ketakutan.

" Te .. terima kasih, Yaya." Ucapnya pelan." Nasib baik kau datang. Kalau tak, dia dah belasah harga diri aku tadi."

Yaya membalikkan badan kea rah Boboiboy dengan khawatir." Kau tak pe?" tanyanya cemas." Aku dan Fang datang kat sini. Probe datang ke Hospital dan bagi tahu pasal Tengkotak tu. Bang Ray ikut pula. Dia khawatirkan kau sangat. Maka dari tu, Ying, Mila dan Gopal yang jaga Tok Aba kat Hospital sekarang."

" Mane Bang Ray dan Fang?"

" Mereka kat luar rumah. Jom kita keluar dan hadapi Tengkotak serta Rosaline tu."

Mereka berdua pun berlari keluar rumah. Tampak Fang berusaha melawan Bora ra di bawah pesawat Angkasa Tengkotak itu. Anak Cina itu menerjang marah.

" Kembalikan Ochobot!" pekiknya berang seraya mengeluarkan jari-jari bayang dan melesatkannya menuju Bora ra yang masih memegang Ochobot yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Kau tak de hak buat ambil dia balik!"

" Hahahahaaa … payah kau!" ujar Bora ra sinis." Kau kira kau boleh kalahkan aku lagi? Rasakan ni!"

Diangkatnya tangannya ke udara. Tampak sebuah bola energi bewarna hitam tercipta di tangannya. Boboiboy dan Yaya terkejut melihat itu dan segera berteriak.

" Fang, Jaga-jaga! Dia nak keluarkan kuasa Lowong Hitam!"

" APE?!"

" HAHAHAHAAA! Sudah terlambat! Kau kan terhapus kali ni! KUASA LOWONG HI~"

 _BAKK! BUUKK! DUAAAKK!_

" AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!"

 _BRUK!_

Bora ra tersungkur. Serangan Lubang Hitam miliknya tercegah. Tampak Ray yang berdiri di depannya seraya memasang kuda-kuda a la Petinju. Rupanya dia yang menghajar Bora ra sebelum Alien kekar itu menyerang Fang dengan kekuatan Lubang Hitamnya.

" Ba … Bang Ray?" tanya Fang lega." Abang yang hajar dia tadi ke?"

Ray menoleh ke arahnya." Kurus-kurus macam ni aku ikut kursus Tinju di University." Katanya serius." Awalnya aku tak nak. Tapi Ayah aku masih saje memaksa. Tapi akhirnya aku pun boleh lindungi orang macam ni."

" Haehh … ye lah tu." Desah Fang." Untung je si Boboiboy tak ikut kursus macam tu kat sekolah."

" APE KAU CAKAP, FANG?!" Boboiboy langsung kesal begitu mendengar sindiran dari rivalnya itu. Tapi dilihatnya Yaya yang menggeleng di sampingnya.

" Sudah lah tu, Boboiboy. Ini bukan masanya kau dan Fang berdebat pula." Katanya menenangkan." Sekarang lawan kita tu Tengkota~"

" AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Yaya dan Boboiboy menoleh dan terkejut. Tampak Ray yang lengah tahu-tahu sudah dicekik di udara oleh tangan kekar Bora ra. Fang yang berada tak jauh darinya terperangah dan menerjang kea rah Bora ra.

" Tak de ampun! Rasakan ni: ELANG BAYA~"

 _GRAAKK!_

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sekonyong-konyong Fang merasa tubuhnya dicengkeram kuat-kuat. Rosaline menggunakan kemampuan Telepatinya untuk menahan tubuh anak itu di tempat. Boboiboy dan Yaya memandang dengan terkejut.

" BANG RAY! FANG!" pekik mereka panik.

" Ahahaha … jangan lupa, lawan korang aku pula." Kata Rosaline sarkastik. Yaya langsung melesat ke arahnya seraya mengarahkan tinjunya.

" Tidak kan kubiarkan korang cederakan mereka!" pekiknya." TUMBUKAN BERTUBI-TUBI!"

" Heh! Jangan mimpi kau! PERISAI PENYERAP ENERGI!"

Sebuah bola gelap melingkupi tubuh Rosaline. Yaya meninju bola itu bertubi-tubi. Namun semakin ia meninju, semakin lemah tubuhnya. Yaya terpaksa menghentikan serangannya dan melompat mundur. Detik berikutnya ia terduduk di tanah.

" Aku … Aku tak boleh lawan dia …" desisnya lemah." Aku lupa je kalau … dia tu Succubus … boleh serap energi … orang …"

" YAYA!" Boboiboy berteriak khawatir dan berlari ke arah gadis itu. Namun Yaya segera mengangkat tangannya tanda mencegat.

" Tak payah kau … tolong aku, Boboiboy … selamatkan Fang dan abang kau … dahulu …" gumamnya terengah-engah.

" Eh? Tapi badan kau lemah la …"

" Tak perlu! Selamatkan mereka sahaje sekarang!"

" Tapi~"

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bora ra dan Rosaline semakin menguatkan cengkeraman mereka pada Ray dan Fang. Boboiboy menatap mereka nanar.

" Korang … Korang benar-benar keterlaluan!" teriaknya murka." Korang pingsankan Ochobot dan cederakan kawan-kawan aku! Lepaskan Ochobot, Fang dan abang aku!"

" Huh! Kau harap banyak sangat …" desis Bora ra remeh. Dia semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya pada leher Ray, membuat lelaki itu tersiksa.

" Aghhh ... Tak boleh ..." desis Ray lemah. Ia berusaha melepas cengkeraman Bora ra dari lehernya. Namun tangan Alien itu kuat sekali sehingga Ray merasa asupan udaranya menipis.

" Ughh … lakukan sesuatu … Boboiboy!" ujar Fang putus-putus." Abang kau ... dalam bahaya!"

" Hahahahahaaa! Nak lawan kami?" tanya Rosaline nista." Kau tak de daya buat tu, Mwahahahahahaaaa!"

" Jangan … jangan lagi …" Boboiboy mendesis marah seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya tertunduk." Jangan lagi korang apa-apakan mereka!"

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berlari. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya dan melompat tinggi ke udara. Sebuah cahaya besar muncul dari tubuhnya.

" BOBOIBOY KUASA LIMA!"

 _BLAAAAASSSSSS!_

Cahaya itu meledak. Begitu ia menghilang, muncul lima sosok Boboiboy yang mendarat di tanah. Gempa mengepalkan tinjunya yang berlapiskan sarung tangan batu hitam dengan magma menyala plus mimik wajah yang serius. Halilintar memegang ujung topinya yang menghadap ke depan dengan pandangan dingin. Taufan tersenyum lebar seraya berkacak pinggang di atas Hoverboard-nya. Blaze memandang sekeliling dengan cengar-cengir kekanakan. Ais menundukkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Semuanya terbelalak melihat kemunculan mereka, terutama Ray. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia melihat adiknya memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

" Baik. Aku kan selamatkan Bang Ray." Ujar Gempa.

" Aku juga nak main dengan Bora ra tu, hehehe …" tambah Blaze seraya terkekeh.

" Kalau macam tu, aku yang kan selamatkan Ochobot." Ujar Taufan." Aku boleh terbang tinggi ke Kapal Angkasa Tengkotak tu."

Gempa tersenyum lalu menatap Halilintar dan Ais." Nah, korang berdua lawan Rosaline dan selamatkan Fang." Katanya kemudian, membuat kedua pecahan Boboiboy yang topinya sama-sama ditundukkan itu terperangah.

" Ape?! Kami? Lawan Rosaline?" tanya Halilintar kaget." Kau nak dia serap energi kitorang dengan serangan dia, Hah?!"

" Mending aku tidur je daripada lakukan hal macam tu …" tukas Ais dengan wajah malas." Lagi pun … Eh?"

Tahu-tahu hanya dia dan Halilintar yang berdiri disitu. Gempa dan Blaze sudah menerjang ke Bora ra sementara Taufan sudah terbang menuju Pesawat Luar Angkasa Tengkotak, membuat kedua pemuda cilik bernuansa dingin dan tenang itu _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah.

" Jahat sangat …" gumam Ais menyindir. Ia pun menyusul Halilintar yang sudah pergi duluan menyerang Rosaline.

* * *

Taufan melesat menuju Pesawat Angkasa Tengkotak, hendak menyelamatkan Ochobot. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah peluru laser ditembakkan ke arahnya. Taufan tersentak dan segera menghindar. Dilihatnya Kiki ta membidikkan senapan lasernya ke arah pecahan Boboiboy pengendali angin itu.

" Kau kira kau boleh ambil Sfera kuasa tu dengan mudah?" tanya Alien wanita itu dengan nada sangar." Langkahi aku dahulu sebelum kau boleh ambil dia!"

" Baguslah kalau kau lawan aku." kata Taufan dengan wajah sumringah." Satu lawan satu, hehehe ..."

" Huh! Siape cakap kalau kitorang nak satu lawan satu?" tanya Kiki ta mengejek lalu menoleh ke dua rekan alien di sebelahnya." Gaga naz, Yoyo oo, bantu aku."

" Eh? Kalau aku macam mana?" tanya Cici ko yang bertubuh paling kecil diantara anggota Tengkotak itu.

Gaga naz tertekeh." Kau jaga si Sfera Kuasa tu lah." katanya geli. Cici ko mendesah lalu memegang Ochobot yang sudah pingsan. Taufan segera pasang siaga satu.

" Hahaha ... hanya empat? Kacang je." katanya riang." Aku kan belasah korang semua, hehe ... Rasakan ni: CAKRA MEGA UDARA!"

Beberapa Cakram udara raksasa bewarna biru muda dilemparkan Taufan ke arah Geng Tengkotak itu. Namun sebelum serangan itu mengenai mereka, sebuah roket raksasa menghantam Cakra udara milik Taufan dan meledak. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawa yang cetar membahana tak jauh di belakang Taufan.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Bukan empat ... tapi LIMA LAWAN SATU! HAHAHAHAHAAA! Kau kan habis, Boboiboy!"

Taufan menoleh. Tampak Adu du yang terbang bersama Probe yang sudah berubah ke mode Mega Probe, membuat Taufan tercengang-cengang.

" ADU DU?! Bukannye kau kerjasama dengan kami ke?" tanyanya kaget.

Adu du tersenyum jahat." Heh! Itu dulu. Jangan lupa kalau kau masih pula musuh terbesar aku!" katanya sinis." Lagipula, aku tak tega sangat kalau nak lawan Kiki ta, hehehe ..."

Kiki ta yang mendengar itu langsung terkikik malu." Ahh ... Adu du, kau buat aku tersipu sangat." katanya geli.

" Ehehe ... tak pe, Kiki ta. Aku tak kan biarkan Boboiboy belasah wajah kau yang cantik sangat tu ..."

" Ohoho ... kau bisa saja, Adu du ..."

Dan tampaklah latar pink dengan gelembung-gelembung cinta yang bling-bling di antara mereka. Spontan Taufan, Gaga naz, Yoyo oo, Cici ko dan Probe melihat itu dengan bengong tingkat dewa.

" Eihh ... Incik Bos, dah mulai ..." kata Probe pasrah." Tak malu sangat cakap-cakap gombal macam tu di depan orang banyak."

" Diam! Kau ganggu acara reuni aku la." desis Adu du kesal lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kiki ta." Ehh ... kau nak makan kat mana malam ni? Nanti aku traktir kau pakai~"

" Pakai ni: TUMBUKAN MEGA GRAVITI!"

" Ehhh?!"

 _DUAAAKK!_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tahu-tahu Yaya sudah datang dan meninju Probe dan Adu du hingga terpental jauh ke atas langit. Taufan yang melihatnya melongo tanda bingung.

" Ei, Yaya. Bukannye badan kau lemas sangat selepas lawan Rosaline tu?" tanyanya. Yaya menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang.

" Ye lah. Tapi aku kan boleh kumpul tenaga balik." balas gadis berjilbab itu." Lagipula Rosaline sekarang sedang diurus sama Boboiboy Halilintar dan Boboiboy Ais. Kalau kau seorang je lawan Tengkotak tu, bisa-bisa kau dah hilang dari muka bumi ni."

" Hehe ... sori." kata Taufan seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya, menyeringai." Kalau macam tu, bantu aku lawan diorang ni." katanya dengan wajah sinis ke arah Geng Tengkotak.

" Hmph! Berlagak la sangat." kata Yoyo oo jengkel." Tapi baiklah kalau korang nak lawan kami. Sedia buat hancurkan diri korang sekarang? Hehehehe ..."

* * *

Gempa dan Blaze menerjang ke arah Bora ra yang masih mencekik Ray. Ray sendiri sudah hampir hilang kesadaran. Samar-sama dilihatnya kedua pecahan Boboiboy itu berlari ke arahnya dan Bora ra. Gempa melompat ke udara dan meninju tanah sembari berteriak:

" GOLEM KRISTAL!"

BUMMMM!

Serta merta sebuah Golem batu bewarna gelap dengan kristal-kristal hijau menyala di sekujur tubuhnya melompat dari dalam tanah dan mendarat, menyebabkan tanah di sekitarnya berguncang hebat. Diarahkannya bogem mentah ke arah Bora ra, meninju Alien kekar bewarna merah itu hingga terpental beberapa kilometer. Ray terlepas darinya dan ikut terlempar. Blaze segera menangkap tubuh Kakaknya itu dan menurunkannya di tanah.

" Abang tak pe?" tanya Blaze. Ray melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Apalagi melihat pakaian Blaze yang bewarna merah kecoklatan dan hitam serta tudung jaket yang menutupi Topinya yang menghadap ke depan dengan nuansa api yang menyala-nyala di jaketnya itu.

" Kau ... Kau ni sebenarnya siape?" tanyanya kekeran. Blaze langsung mengerutkan kening tanda bingung.

" Aku? Aku ni Boboiboy lah, Adik Abang." katanya.

" Lalu dia siape?" tanya Ray lagi seraya menunjuk Gempa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" Itu Boboiboy pula, Bang."

" HAH?! Maksud kau ... Boboiboy ada banyak?!"

" Eh? Abang tak tahu ke kalau aku boleh pecah lima?"

" Hei, aku memang tak tahu lah kalau kau punya kuasa aneh macam ni!"

" Dah lah, Bang. Boboiboy nak main sama Gempa dan Bora ra dahulu." kata Blaze riang seraya berlari menuju Gempa." Abang tunggu kat sini ya."

" Eh, Kejap! Gempa? Itu ke Boboiboy yang pakai serba hitam dan kuning tu?" tanya Ray mencegat." Lalu kau siape pula?"

" Aku? Ehehe ... Aku Boboiboy Blaze." balas Blaze menyeringai dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Ray." Dah, Abang ... Boboiboy nak main dahulu ..."

Blaze pun berlari menyusul Gempa sementara Ray memandang dengan mulut menganga hebat. Detik berikutnya ia menjatuhkan diri ke tanah.

" Aduuuhhhh ...peningnya kepala aku ..." ujarnya Ling-lung." Kenape hal gila macam ni harus terjadi?"

* * *

Halilintar melesat menuju Rosaline. Ais datang menyusulnya dari belakang. Keduanya berhadapan dengan wanita Succubus yang saat itu tengah menahan Fang dengan cengkeraman telepatinya.

" Hei, kau! Lepaskan Fang!" tukas Halilintar berang seraya menuding ke arah Rosaline. Rosaline menoleh ke arah mereka dengan senyum kecut.

" Hmm ... ternyata kau dah pecah lima rupanya." tukas Rosaline datar." Tapi tak pe. Aku suka sangat kalau kau ada banyak macam ni, Boboiboy. Aku tambah bergairah je punya santapan sedap macam korang ni, heheheheee ..."

" Huek! Kau kira kitorang ni nak bagi badan buat dihasratkan sama diri kau?" tanya Fang jijik. Dia mual mendengar kalimat Rosaline yang terlalu berbobot dewasa itu. Rosaline tertawa keras dan membelai rambut Fang, membuat anak itu memundurkan wajahnya dengan pandangan aneh.

" Kau ... Jangan berani kau dekat-dekat dengan aku!" ucapnya berang. Namun ia menjerit begitu Rosaline menguatkan cengkeramannya.

" Fufufu ... aku dah kate ... kau pun lumayan menggairahkan, Fang sayangku ..." ujar Rosaline menggoda. Fang meringis jijik sementara Halilintar dan Ais yang tidak tahan lagi melihat adegan gila di depan mereka itu akhirnya muntah-muntah di tempat saking jijiknya.

" Hiiihhh ... berhenti lakukan tu! Geli lah!" ucap Halilintar seraya mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding hebat. Tanpa sadar sebuah sungai darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. Segera saja ia membuang muka ke samping karena tidak sanggup melihat itu.

" Kau ni memang tak de moral sangat." kata Ais datar." Pedofil pun. Lakukan di depan kitorang lagi. Lebih baik kau balik ke rumah kau dan berehat daripada lakukan hal tak guna macam ni."

" WOI! Korang masih je berdiri di depan tu!" pekik Fang kesal." Tak tengok ke harga diri aku nak dibelasah macam ni? Korang memang tak kena!"

Halilintar menyiapkan Pedang Halilintar miliknya." Aku harus akhiri ini." gumamnya dingin lalu menerjang ke arah Rosaline." HALILINTAR SLASH!"

" Hah, jangan harap!" ujar Rosaline sinis." Kau lebih cocok buat pengisi baterai dengan elemen kau tu. CEKAMAN PENYERAP ENERGI!"

" APE?!"

" BOBOIBOY, AWASSSS!" Jerit Fang memperingatkan. Sebuah aura hitam berbentuk rantai keluar dari tangan Rosaline dan menembakkannya ke arah Halilintar. Halilintar segera menggunakan Gerakan kilat untuk menghindar. Ia mendarat di tanah seraya memandang remeh ke arah Rosaline.

" Huh! Meleset pun." katanya serius." Kau bukan tandingan aku lah."

Rosaline tertawa." Hahahaha ... kau terlalu senang cepat." katanya geli." Kau kira aku ni bodoh ke? Hahahahaaa ... kuasa aku tu macam peluru kendali je. Biar tak kena, tapi tetap kejar target dia lah ..."

" Eh?" Halilintar tersentak." Macam peluru kendali? Apakah ..."

Dia mendelik. Aura hitam itu tahu-tahu berbalik arah ke arahnya. Halilintar tersentak kaget melihat itu.

" Alamak! Dia berbalik arah?!" pekiknya kaget." GERAKAN KI~"

 _GRAAAKK!_

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Belum sempat menghindar, rantai aura itu tahu-tahu sudah menabrak Halilintar dan melilit tubuh anak itu. Halilintar tersungkur. Ia berusaha melepas rantai itu dari tubuhnya. Namun entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas.

" Agh! Dia ... Dia serap energi aku ..." ujarnya berang lalu menatap Rosaline." Kau ... AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

 _BLAAAAZZZZTTTT!_

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Hahahahaa ... semakin kau gerak, semakin pula aku serap energi kau ..." kata Rosaline sumringah. Halilintar menggeretak marah. Beberapa percikan listrik keluar dari tubuhnya, namun malah membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas.

" Erggghh ... tak boleh jadi ..." desisnya marah. Ia terpaksa menahan diri untuk menyerang Rosaline. Namun tetap saja rantai aura itu mengambil dan memindahkan energinya ke wanita itu.

" Hahaha ... kau dah kalah, Boboiboy ..." kata Rosaline sinis." Nah, kau pula! Akan kubuat kau tidur buat selamanya." ujarnya seraya menuding ke arah Ais yang sedang asyik-asyiknya meminum Special Ice Chocolate seraya duduk di atas sebuah batu. Ais menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar.

" Ish, kau ni. Aku lagi rehat-rehat, kau ganggu pula." desisnya kesal." Tunggu Kejap. Aku kan lawan kau kalau aku dah habiskan Special Ice Chocolate edisi terbatas ni dan selepas tidur siang."

" Ei, macam mana kau nak tidur siang?" gerutu Rosaline." Ini dah malam lah. Mata kau tu tak beres ke?"

" Hahh ... daripada kau lawan-lawan macam ni, bagaimana kalau kita bawa berbincang?" tanya Ais tiba-tiba. Halilintar dan Fang segera Sweatdrop dibuatnya.

" Haaaeehhhh ... mulai dah ..." ucap Fang seraya mendesah panjang.

Rosaline mengerutkan kening." Bawa berbincang?" tanyanya heran." Ape maksud kau ni?"

Ais berjalan ke arahnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah pena dan sebuah kertas." Nah, tolong tanda tangan disini, disini, dan disini." tunjuknya pada tiga tempat di kertas itu.

" Oh, Oke." Rosaline menerima pena dan kertas dari Ais dan membubuhkan tanda tangan. Halilintar merasa rantai yang menyerap energinya berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Fang. Ais mendelik seraya mengedipkan mata ke arah mereka, membuat Halilintar dan Fang mengerti maksud Ais itu. Mereka diam-diam melepas kekuatan Rosaline dari tubuh mereka seraya tersenyum.

 _' Oh, macam tu rupanya.'_ ujar Fang dalam hati. _' Kalau perhatian Rosaline teralihkan, maka kuasa dia pun melemah.'_

Halilintar tersenyum kecil. _' Banyak ide sangat kau ni, Ais.'_ batinnya lega.

Rosaline selesai menandatangani kertas yang diberikan Ais." Nah, sudah semua." katanya. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Fang dan Halilintar yang sudah terlepas, membuat wanita itu kaget.

" HAH?! Bila masa korang berdua lepas?" tanyanya marah.

" Ye lah tu. Masa kau tanda tangan kertas tu lah." kata Fang menyeringai nista.

" Hiiiiihhhhh ... Korang benar-benar! Aku kan belasah korang semua!" pekik Rosaline berang.

Ais tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya." Eh, Kejap." katanya." Kau tak boleh serang kitorang. Kau kan dah tanda tangan di kertas ni."

" Hah?!" Rosaline terkejut." Memangnya kertas tu isinya ape?"

" Oh, Kertas ni? Surat tanda mengaku kalah la. Ape lagi?"

 _GUBRAK!_

" Haduuuhhhh ... " Fang dan Halilintar tahu-tahu sudah terkapar di tanah melihat aksi Ais yang kelewatan itu.

" Ye lah. Itu kan cara Negosiasi yang betul. Daripada susah-susah lawan, mending lewat diplomasi macam tu." jelas Ais, membuat Halilintar dan Fang menatapnya dengan tambahan suara gaib dari seekor jangkrik.

Tapi sayangnya Ais tidak melihat akibat fatal dari siasatnya itu. Rosaline memandang mereka dengan mata merah menyala nanar. Giginya menggeretuk.

" Kau ... BERANI KAU PERMAINKAN AKU?!" jeritnya murka." KORANG TIDAK BISA DIAMPUNIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Aura hitam kemerahan meledak keluar dari tubuhnya, merubah penampilannya sehingga semakin terlihat sangar dan mengerikan. Kedua matanya menyalang ke arah tiga anak muda lawannya itu, membuat mereka terperangah.

Oh, bagus sekali, Ais. Kali ini kau membuatnya benar-benar marah.

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Gaje banget sih chapter ini. Terlalu ... terlalu. Imajinasi gila itu memang seringkali kumat. Tapi tak pa. Silahkan review chapter gaje ini ya ;)  
**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya ... Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	11. Jati diri sang Sfera Kuasa

**Akhirnya bisa publish chapter penghabisan sesi 1 ini (Eh? Penghabisan? Udah mau tamat ya?) Dan masuk ke sesi 2. Di bagian ini mungkin banyak aksi dan beberapa humor juga. Just read this okay? ;)**

 **Warning: sedikit Kalimat menggelikan**

 **SyakDec30 dan NauraCute15: Aduhh ... maafkan aku karena bikin korang berdua ketawa baca fic gila ini, hehehe ... Jujur, aku juga ketawa pas habis publish chapter sebelumnya. Ga nyangka aku tulis cerita yang naudzubillah macam ni. Maaf atas kesilapan Author. Stay tune! ^_^**

 ** _Apa yang akan terjadi setelah kemarahan Rosaline yang memuncak? Apakah Boboiboy dan teman-temannya bisa menyelamatkan Ochobot kembali? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Ochobot?_ Keep Read!**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 10: Jati diri Sang Sfera Kuasa  
**

" KUASA PEMBERAT GRAVITI!"

Yaya mengeluarkan sebuah lingkaran raksasa dari tubuhnya dan melingkupi daerah terbang Pesawat luar angkasa Tengkotak. Serta merta kapal itu jatuh, membuat semua penghuninya menempel di tanah.

" Ughhh … badan aku tak boleh gerak …" desis Gaga naz." Aku lupa sangat kalau dia boleh gunakan kuasa macam ni!"

Yoyo oo menghela nafas." Ye lah tu. Sekarang macam mana kita nak lawan diorang?"

" Aku tahu." Kata Cici ko tiba-tiba, membuat semua rekannya menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ape rencana kau?" tanya Kiki ta bingung.

Cici ko tersenyum licik." Kita siasatkan dengan cakap bahwa kita kan bagi Sfera kuasa ni ke diorang. Dengan begitu, mereka kan lengah dan kita serang balik!"

" Wahh … Siasat yang bagus! Ternyata Alien macam kau ni kecil-kecil cabai rawit!" ujar Taufan di sebelahnya. Spontan semua anggota Tengkotak itu menoleh dengan terkejut ke arah bocah bertopi miring itu.

" Woi! Bila masa kau ade kat sini?!" ujar Gaga naz kaget sekaligus berang.

Taufan terkekeh." Dari tadi lah." Ujarnya jahil." Aku dah dengar rancangan korang tu. Korang pikir boleh kelabui aku? Hehehe … tak dapat pun. HEMBUSAN TERBANGAN MAKSIMUM!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Serta merta pesawat angkasa itu terlempar tinggi ke langit oleh serangan Taufan itu. Ia segera mendelik ke arah Yaya yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya.

" Sekarang, Yaya!"

" Baiklah. Jatuhkan balik!"

Yaya mengaktifkan pemberat gravitasinya lagi, membuat kapal angkasa itu kembali jatuh. Di saat yang sama, Taufan melempar mereka lagi ke udara.

" Jatuhkan!"

" Terbangkan!"

" Jatuhkan!"

" Terbangkan!"

" Jatuh~ eh, Boboiboy, tunggu kejap!" Yaya tiba-tiba berseru." Jangan macam ni. Kasihan mereka. Pastinya pusing sangat." Ujarnya iba.

" Uhhh … betul tu …" kata Gaga naz ling-lung." Kau siksa kitorang kalau macam ni!"

" Ehh … tapi, Yaya. Diorang yang tangkap Ochobot." Ujar Taufan membela diri." Kau tak tengok kesilapan mereka ke?"

" Tahu lah! Tapi tetap pun tak boleh. Ini macam balas dendam je. Dosa tu." Kata Yaya sedih.

Taufan menghela nafas panjang. _' Dia terlalu empati pun.'_ Desisnya kesal. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide." Aha! Aku tahu. Yaya, kau bawa biskuit kau tak?"

" Eh, bawa. Memangnya kenape?" tanya Yaya bingung sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit buatannya dari saku bajunya." Kau nak cicip ke?"

" Bukan aku. Tapi mereka." Kata Taufan dengan seringai licik seraya mengambil beberapa keping biskuit Yaya dan memberikannya pada para anggota Tengkotak." Nah, korang pasti lelah. Nak makan biskuit ni tak?"

Kiki ta mengamati biskuit Yaya di tangannya." Sedap tak biskuit ni?" tanyanya.

" Pastilah sedap. Makan je." Bujuk Taufan. Yoyo oo mengamati biskuit itu depan belakang. Gaga naz melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka curiga dengan kebaikan Taufan yang tiba-tiba ini.

" Aneh. Kenape dia tiba-tiba bagi kitorang biskuit ni?" tanya Yoyo oo." Tak beres sangat."

Gaga naz mengangguk." Betul tu. Jangan-jangan diorang nak racuni kitorang dengan~"

 _KRESS!_

" Eh?"

Mereka menoleh ke arah Cici ko yang ternyata sudah menggigit biskuit Yaya itu. Cici ko mengunyah dan menelannya. Semuanya memandang ke Alien mungil itu.

" Nah, macam mana? Sedap tak?" tanya Yaya senang.

Cici ko mengecap-ngecap lidahnya." Rasanya …" gumamnya dengan alis terangkat." Rasanya macam kertas pasir yang diberi bawang kadaluarsa dan beberapa bahan menjijikkan lainnya."

" APE?! KAU HINA BISKUIT AKU?!" Tukas Yaya berang." Tak de ampun! TUMBUKAN SUPERSONIKKK!"

BUAAAAAKK!

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" Tambah ni! JATUHAN GRAVITI!"

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Taufan cekikikan melihat itu. Siasat liciknya menggunakan amarah Yaya akhirnya berhasil." Haha … rasakan amukan tu!" Ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya lagi." HEMBUSAN TERBANGAN MAKSIMUM!"

" JANGAAAAAANNNNN!"

 _WUUUUUSSSSS!_

" Jatuhkan!"

" Terbangkan!"

" Jatuhkan!"

"Terbangkan!"

" HOREEEEE! SERONOK SANGAT! WOHHOOOOOO! LAGI! LAGIIIIIIIII!"

" EH?!" Yaya segera menjatuhkan para anggota Tengkotak yang sudah berpusing ria setelah mendengar teriakan kebalikan dari seseorang di sebelah pesawat angkasa itu: Boboiboy Blaze.

" Ha? Apesal kau ade kat sini?" tanyanya bingung melihat kemunculan Boboiboy hiperaktif itu. Blaze segera nyengir gila seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya.

" Iye. Bukannye kau sama si Gempa buat hadapi si Bora ra tu?" timpal Taufan.

Blaze tertawa." Hahaha … aku dah titip kuasa aku di atas diorang la." Ujarnya seraya menuding kea rah Gempa dan Bora ra yang saat itu tengah dihujani Meteor-meteor api, membuat Bora ra pingsan dalam sekejap.

" Oi, Blaze! Apesal pula kau biarkan aku seorang yang lawan Bora ra ni?" tanya Gempa kesal seraya berlindung dari hujan meteor api milik Blaze di belakang Giga Golem Kristal miliknya.

" Hehehe … aku nak main terbang jatuh dengan diorang la." Kata Blaze seraya menunjuk Para anggota Tengkotak yang sudah pingsan dan pesawat mereka yang setengah hancur akibat serangan Yaya dan Taufan." Seronok sangat! Lagi pun si Bora ra tu tak nak main sama aku. Jadi aku beri hujan meteor pula, hehehehe …"

" Cakap mudah macam tu, Aku dan Giga kena meteor kau pula!" ujar Gempa kesal." Senjata makan tuan sangat kuasa kau ni."

" Hehe … sori." Ujar Blaze cengengesan lalu menoleh ke arah Taufan dan Yaya." Nah, aku nak main jatuh terbang lagi macam tadi. Boleh kan?"

" Boleh!" ujar Taufan senang. Tiba-tiba Yaya menatapnya dengan marah, membuat nyali Taufan ciut seketika.

" Kau nak aku siksa orang lain, Heh?! DASAR PSIKOPAT!"

" Ehhehe .. tak pe Yaya. Tak jadi, tak jadi." Ujar Taufan cepat-cepat.

" Alaahhh … aku nak main je …" kata Blaze lalu merengek pada Yaya." Boleh la, Boleh la …"

" Tak boleh!" ujar Yaya tegas." Korang ni memang tak de perasaan!"

" Sudah, sudah. Yang penting, kitorang dah selamatkan Ochobot." Kata Gempa seraya mengambil Ochobot dari tangan Cici ko yang masih pingsan dan melepas borgol listrik dari tubuh Ochobot." Nah, sekarang~"

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

" Ei? Suara ape tu?" tanya Taufan kaget." Letupan dari … Eh, kejap! Bukannye Halilintar dan Ais lagi lawan Rosaline dan selamatkan si Fang?"

" Ha'ah la. Korang lupa dengan mereka ke?" tanya Yaya kesal, membuat tiga pecahan Boboiboy di depannya nyengir hambar.

" Kalau macam tu, Jom kitorang bantu mereka!"

Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju tempat Halilintar, Ais dan Fang yang saat itu tengah menghadapi Rosaline. Sesampai disana, mereka tersentak. Penampilan Rosaline berubah menjadi semakin mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Sayap kelelawar raksasanya semakin bertambah besar dan bewarna hitam legam. Gaunnya bewarna merah darah dan tampak terkoyak-koyak di ujungnya. Tubuhnya bertambah besar dan tinggi. Rambut peraknya berubah menjadi hitam. Aura merah kehitaman berkelebat di sekelilingnya. Matanya bersinar merah menyalang. Di tangannya tampak sebuah sabit berukuran raksasa dengan rantai yang melilit di sepanjang gagangnya. Giginya berubah menjadi taring panjang menggeretuk.

" Korang … KORANG AKAN AKU BELASAH SAMPAI MUSNAH!" teriaknya berang.

" Belasah … Belasah … Kitorang yang kan belasah kau!" teriak Fang seraya mengeluarkan Harimau bayangnya. Gempa yang melihat itu segera menyikut Halilintar.

" Ei, kenape si Rosaline tampak seram sangat macam tu?" tanyanya heran.

Halilintar mendengus." Kau tanya je Pak Duta sebelah aku ni." Tudingnya pada Ais." Dia buat si Rosaline tu marah sangat dengan rancangan diplomasi dia."

Mendengar itu, Ais segera menyeringai kecil." Hehe .. Aku suruh dia tanda tangan di surat tanda mengaku kalah je." Katanya polos." Biar tak susah-susah lawan dia pula. Lepas tu, kitorang boleh pulang aman sentosa. Kan? Kan?"

" Wahh … Betul tu. Tak payah guna kekerasan." Puji Yaya kagum terhadap tindakan Ais." Kau memang hebat, Boboiboy! Pandai Diplomasi macam Ayah kau yang Duta tu!"

" Ye lah, Ye lah. Bagus memang. Tapi tengok, dia dah berubah jadi makin ganas pula!" tukas Gempa kesal seraya menuding Rosaline yang tengah terbang tak jauh dari mereka." Macam mane buat kalahkan dia?"

" Haahh … tinggal serang, ape susah?" tanya Fang berang." Serang dia sebelum dia serang kita!"

" JOM!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Mereka semua menerjang ke arah Rosaline dengan kekuatan masing-masing.

" TEBASAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

" TENDANGAN SUPERSONIK!"

" GERUDI MEGA TAUFAN!"

" TUMBUKAN GOLEM KRISTAL!"

" SEPAKAN METEOR BERAPI!"

" CAKARAN BAYANG!"

" HIKMAT SURAT PENGAKUAN KEKALAHAN!"

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" Ape? Salah ke kalau aku buat macam tu?" Tanya Ais seraya memandang teman-temannya yang sudah melongo ria tak jauh darinya.

" Ei, kau nak buat dia tambah marah dengan kelakuan kau?" tanya Halilintar kesal." Kalau tu terjadi, macam mane?"

" Hehe … tapi aku nak pakai cara paling halus je." Kata Ais malu-malu." Dan kalaupun~"

" Nanti sahaje korang lanjutkan bincang tu!" pekik Fang memotong kalimat Ais seraya menuding Rosaline yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat." Dia nak mengamuk!"

" ELAK SEMUA!" Tukas Yaya segera begitu melihat Rosaline mulai mengayunkan sabit raksasanya membabi buta. Mereka semua berusaha menghindari serangan maut wanita succubus yang sedang marah besar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Rosaline tampak terengah-engah. Rupanya tenaganya terbuang banyak akibat amarahnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

" Yeah! Nampaknye dia dah penat!" pekik Blaze riang begitu melihat kondisi Rosaline yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Gempa mengangguk." Betul juga." Katanya senang." Mungkin kita boleh di ambang kemenangan sekarang!"

" Hmm … Nampaknye siasat surat pengakuan kalah milik aku manjur pula. Boleh kuras tenaga dia macam tu." Gumam Ais, membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah.

Rosaline mengatur nafasnya. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya." Hah … korang senang cepat sangat." Ujarnya menyeringai sinis." Biar badan aku boleh penat, tapi aku boleh dapat tenaga balik, Hahahahaaaa …"

" Elehhh … Cakap je kau dah menyerah …" tukas Taufan." Memangnya kau nak dapat tenaga balik tu darimana?"

" Darimana? Kau tanya aku dapat tenaga darimana?" ejek Rosaline sembari tersenyum simpul." Aku dapat tenaga balik tu dari semua penduduk kat pulau ni lah! Korang termasuk pula, Hahahahaaa! Ambil ni: LETUPAN GERGASI PENYERAP ENERGI!"

" APE?!"

DUUUUUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Sebuah ledakan raksasa bewarna hitam menutupi Pulau Rintis. Spontan semua energi penduduk pulau yang berada diluar rumah mereka terisap masuk ke tubuh Rosaline, membuat wabah yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Semua pecahan Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya yang terkena ledakan itu langsung ambruk di tempat berdiri masing-masing. Rosaline yang tubuhnya kembali sehat bugar tersenyum setan melihat itu.

" Eh, apehal ni? Aku tak kuat buat angkat badan aku." Ujar Blaze lemah." Macam mane aku nak main bola kalau lemas macam ni?"

" Ughhh … dia serap energi kitorang dan penduduk pulau yang berada diluar rumah la." Kata Fang seraya berusaha berdiri. Namun tubuhnya kembali ambruk.

" Macam mane ni?" tukas Taufan panik." Kitorang dah lemas semua. Habislah …"

" Memang dah habis. Tunggu mati je lah …" ucap Ais pasrah sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah batang pohon.

" Ish korang ni! Pesimis sangat. Dia hanya seorang je. Kitorang bertujuh pula yang lawan dia." desis Halilintar seraya berusaha berdiri. Hanya berdiri. Begitu ia melangkah, kakinya langsung bergetar karena lemas.

" Ughh … Halilintar betul. Kitorang belum … selesai … ughh …" Gempa berusaha berdiri namun kembali terduduk lemas di tanah.

" Dia kuat sangat … " tukas Yaya seraya melirik lemah." Energi kitorang dah dia serap semua … "

Rosaline tertawa melihat itu." HAHAHAHAAAA! Tengok, aku dah serap semua energi!" Ujarnya sinis." Dan sekarang, aku kan belasah korang semua hingga lumat, Hahahahahaaaa!"

Dia melangkah menuju mereka dengan seringai nista. Yaya menelan ludah. Dia dan teman-temannya hanya bisa pasrah menunggu Rosaline untuk menghabisi mereka semua.

* * *

 _DUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Suara ledakan itu … dia bisa mendengarnya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa melihat. Keadaan di sekelilingnya tampak gelap gulita.

 _" Eh, apehal ni? Aku tak kuat buat angkat badan aku. Macam mane aku nak main bola kalau lemas macam ni?"_

Itu suara Blaze. Suara pecahan Boboiboy yang kekanakan itu mendengung di telinganya. Ia menelan ludah.

Kenapa dia belum bangun juga?

 _" Ughhh … dia serap energi kitorang dan penduduk pulau yang berada diluar rumah la."_

Pernyataan Fang telah menjelaskan kondisi teman-temannya sekarang ini. Rosaline telah menyerap energi mereka? Oh, jangan … itu tidak mungkin!

 _" Macam mane ni? Kitorang dah lemas semua. Habislah …"_

 _" Memang dah habis. Tunggu mati je lah …"_

Kata-kata pesimis Taufan dan Ais pun menerpanya. Oh, tidak! Apakah mereka semua sudah kalah?

 _" Ish korang ni! Pesimis sangat. Dia hanya seorang je. Kitorang bertujuh pula yang lawan dia."_

Kalimat Halilintar yang merupakan gabungan antara semangat dan amarah itu sempat membuat hatinya lega. Yah, setidaknya mereka belum menyerah total.

 _" Ughh … Halilintar betul. Kitorang belum … selesai … ughh …"_

Gempa pun punya pikiran yang sama dengan Halilintar. Yah, dia memang benci melihat teman-temannya disakiti. Tapi apakah dia bisa melindungi mereka untuk saat ini?

 _" Dia kuat sangat … Energi kitorang dah dia serap semua … "_

Oh, Yaya juga sudah pesimis, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dari dirinya yang baik dan penuh semangat itu, apalagi soal penawaran biskuitnya. Namun sepertinya sekarang semua itu sudah tidak ada gunanya.

 _" HAHAHAHAAAA! Tengok, aku dah serap semua energi! Dan sekarang, aku kan belasah korang semua hingga lumat, Hahahahahaaaa!"_

Tawa Rosaline menggema. Dia benci suara itu. Pemilik suara itu telah mencederakan teman-temannya, dan juga seantero pulau Rintis. Apakah dia hanya menunggu mereka semua untuk mati di tangan wanita iblis itu?

Oh, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Tubuh bolanya belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

Namun dia tahu … hanya dia yang bisa menolong teman-temannya yang saat ini sudah dalam kondisi di ujung tanduk.

 ** _'Sepertinya sekarang lah waktumu untuk menindak, Ochoboy …'_**

Apa? Itu … Itu suara Ibunya! Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

 ** _'Mak tahu kau boleh melakukannya.'_**

Benarkah? Sepertinya ibunya sudah mendesaknya kali ini.

 ** _' Ini untuk kawan-kawan kau. Mereka yang telah gantikan Emak untuk temani kau. Jangan sia-siakan mereka.'_**

Oh, Ibunya benar. Boboiboy dan yang lainnya … merekalah teman terbaiknya saat ini. Yang selalu melindunginya, yang selalu bersamanya dalam bercanda gurau ataupun berkeluh kesah. Namun tampaknya kali ini dialah yang harus melindungi mereka.

 _(Jangan mudah menyerah, Bangkit Semula)*_

Tidak ada pilihan lain.

 _(Terbang menuju awan, Kau dan aku)*_

Dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

* * *

 _SRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!_

Sebuah cahaya raksasa menyelimuti pulau Rintis. Rosaline memicingkan matanya karena silau, begitu juga dengan para Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya. Begitu cahaya itu lenyap, mereka menganga begitu melihat sosok dimana Ochobot yang tadi pingsan tergeletak.

 _( Pecut Pantas Jangan Lemas)*_

 _( Pecut Pantas Jangan Lemas)*_

Seorang pemuda sebaya Boboiboy melayang di udara. Rambut pirangnya mendesir terkena angin. Pakaiannya bernuansa Sains fiksi alias Cyborg bewarna kuning dan hitam, terutama kedua telinganya yang merupakan gabungan antara headphone dan antena kecil. Perlahan kedua matanya yang terpejam mulai membuka, menampakkan sepasang iris bewarna biru laut, senada dengan _Google glass_ yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Wajah tampan itu memandang dengan datar ke arah Rosaline.

 _(Bersama kita Berjuang, Melangkah ke depan)*_

 _(Bersama Kita Tentukan, Masa hadapan)*_

" Kau … Aku tak kan biarkan kau hapuskan kawan-kawan aku!" ujarnya dengan nada sarkastik. Rosaline tersadar dan tertawa keras-keras melihat pemuda yang terbang tak jauh di depannya itu.

" Ahhh … Akhirnya kau pun balik ke wujud sebenar kau, Ochoboy …" ujarnya pedas. Para Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya tersentak kaget begitu mendengar kalimat Rosaline itu.

" Ochoboy? Itu ke wujud sebenar Ochobot?!" tanya Yaya kaget." Dia … Dia dah berubah sangat!"

" Hmm … pantas pun Mila panggil dia dengan sebutan tu." Tukas Taufan yang berada di sampingnya." Tapi aku masih tak paham la kenape dia boleh dalam wujud macam tu."

" I … Itu … OCHOBOT?!" Fang memekik histeris." Bila masa dia boleh tampan sangat?! Ya Tuhan … Ape salah aku? Dulu Boboiboy, sekarang Ochobot pula yang nak jadi saingan aku …"

" Heleehh … Cakap pun kau jeles pula …" sindir Ais, membuat Fang menimbulkan perempatan siku-siku di kepalanya.

" APE?! KAU NAK AKU BELASAH KAU PAKAI HARIMAU BAYANG, HEH?!"

" Jangan la gaduh-gaduh. Kau kan dah tanda tangan di surat tanda pengakuan kepopuleran aku ni." Kata Ais sembari mengacungkan selembar kertas di depan wajah Fang, membuat mata kanan anak keturunan Cina itu berdenyut-denyut.

" Woi! Bila masa aku tanda tangan di surat tu?! Kau ni nak cari mati dengan aku, Hah?!"

" Ehehe … aku hanya bercanda je …"

" Sudah! Sudah! Korang ni begaduh sangat. Nasib baik Ochobot nak tolong kitorang." Lerai Yaya sebal." Di saat genting macam ni, dia lah kemujuran bagi kita semua."

 _(Dari mimpi, hingga realiti)*_

Ochoboy mendengus. Ditatapnya Rosaline nanar." Aku nak kau dan rakan-rakan Tengkotak kau tu pergi dari sini." Tukasnya dingin." Kalau tak~"

 _CLANGG!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah borgol listrik mengunci tubuhnya dari belakang. Ochoboy mendelik. Tampak Bora ra dan Koncro-koncronya telah terbang di pesawat angkasa mereka yang tampak setengah hancur itu.

" Hahahaha … nampaknye kau dah balik ke wujud asal kau." Desis Bora ra sinis." Tapi tetap pun kau Sfera Kuasa yang terkuat! Aku kan bawa kau balik!"

" OCHOBOT!" Pekik Gempa panik. Dia tidak ingin temannya itu dibawa lari oleh Tengkotak untuk kedua kalinya. Ochoboy meringis. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai kecil. Serta-merta sebuah sinar muncul dari tubuhnya.

" LETUPAN CAHAYA!"

BUUUMMMMM!

Ledakan besar terjadi. Borgol listrik yang menahan tubuh pemuda Ultra Humanoid itu hancur berkeping-keping. Begitu asap akibat ledakan itu menghilang, tahu-tahu Ochoboy sudah berada di depan Pesawat angkasa tengkotak dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

" Aku tak kan biarkan korang bawa aku tuk kedua kalinya!" Tukasnya marah seraya mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke samping wajahnya." Rasakan ni: TAMPARAN KUASA MAKSIMUM!"

" JANGAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!"

GLADUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

 _( Dari mimpi, hingga realiti)*_

 _( Masih disini!)*_

" Kawan-kawan, kitorang bantu Ochobot sekarang!" komando Gempa. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan menerjang ke arah Rosaline dan Tengkotak.

" Hah! Macam mana korang nak lawan aku?" tanya Rosaline mengejek." Energi Korang dah aku serap! Atau korang nak temu mati rupanya."

" Hmph! Berlagak lah sangat." Tukas Halilintar dingin." Biar Energi kami kau serap, tapi kau tak kan bisa serap tekad kami!"

" A .. Ape?!" Rosaline memandang Horor." Macam mane~"

" PUSARAN HALILINTAR!"

" BEBOLA TAUFAN!"

" TUMBUKAN MAKSIMUM!"

" HANTAMAN GOLEM KRISTAL!"

" GEGELUNG API!"

" TUSUKAN PARUH ELANG BAYANG!"

" Hahh … biarlah. Kali ni aku kan pakai Kuasa. TEMBAKAN MERIAM AIS!"

KABOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Serangan gabungan itu mengenai Rosaline dan Kapal pesawat Tengkotak, menyebabkan ledakan Maha dashyat di atas Pulau Rintis.

* * *

" Wow! Nampaknye Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia dah Berjaya kalahkan Tengkotak dan penyebab wabah pelemas di Pulau Rintis! BERIKAN SAMBUTAN YANG MERIAH!"

Tampak Ravi Jambul Sang Reporter dari saluran Tv3 melaporkan berita terbaru dan siaran langsung di layar kaca. Mila, Gopal dan Ying yang saat itu tengah menjaga Tok Aba di kamar rawatnya memandang dengan wajah bahagia.

" Yey! Kita dah Berjaya!" pekik Gopal gembira." Aku dah tahu kalau kitorang kan menang lawan mereka dan~"

Dia terdiam begitu melihat Ying dan Mila menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir, menyuruhnya diam.

" Shh … Gopal, kau cakap keras ma. Nanti Tok Aba terganggu macam mana?" tanya Ying kesal.

" Betul. Kalau kau ganggu beliau, nanti tambah sakit. Kedai Kokotiam nanti tutup. Hah, kau nak macam tu?" ujar Mila dengan nada mengancam. Gopal segera diam seribu Bahasa, apalagi begitu Mila menyinggung keberlangsungan Kedai Kokotiam. Gopal pasti akan menangis tujuh hari tujuh malam kalau Kedai favoritnya itu tutup karena kondisi Tok Aba yang tidak juga membaik.

Tiga jam kemudian, pintu kamar rawat Tok Aba diketuk. Ying membukanya. Tampak Ray, Yaya, Fang dan para pecahan Boboiboy di ambang pintu. Ying terkejut dan memekik riang.

" Wahhh … korang dah Berjaya kalahkan diorang wo."

Taufan tersenyum." Ye lah tu. Tapi~"

" Tapi apa?"

" Ada sesuatu yang serius." Sosok di belakang mereka menggumam. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya dan tercengang. Terutama Mila. Dia menganga melihat sosok itu.

" Ocho … Ochoboy?!" tanyanya terbata-bata." Kau dah balik ke wujud asli kau?!"

Ochoboy tersenyum." Iye. Aku jadi macam ni selepas diorang diserang Rosaline." Katanya lembut seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal." Dan ada pun~"

GRAP!

" Eh?"

Sekonyong-konyong Mila sudah memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ochoboy seraya terisak.

" Aku … Aku rindu sangat dengan wujud kau ni, Ochoboy … Huhuhuu …" ujar Mila sesunggukan." Bahkan tunggu sampai betahun-tahun pula. Aku rindu kau …. Aku cinta kau … "

Ochoboy tersenyum. Dibelainya kepala Mila seraya menggumam." Tenang je. Aku tak kan tinggalkan kau." Ujarnya." Aku cinta kau pula, Mila …"

" Ei, Ochobot. Bila masa kau romantik macam ni?" tanya Gopal heran." Cakap-cakap Cinta pun. Umur kau tu sebenarnye berape?"

" Eh, Umur?" tanya Ochoboy." Tahun ni … aku Sembilan belas tahun la."

" Hah?! Sembilan belas tahun?!" pekik Ray." Tapi penampilan dan tinggi badan kau tak beda sangat dari Boboiboy ni."

Ying mengangguk." Ya loh. Ini kelainan genetik ma."

" Hehe … umur segitu badan aku memang masih pendek macam ni." Kata Ochoboy menyeringai." Nanti kalau dah umur tiga puluh, baru macam Bang Ray. Aku ni Cyborg, bukan manusia seutuhnya. Dan Mila ni umur delapan belas tahun. Tapi badan dia tak tinggi sangat. Hehehe .."

" Ehh … kalau kau nak balik ke wujud robot kau, macam mane?" tanya Blaze." Kau kan comel sangat kalau dalam wujud tu. Mirip bola sepak, hehe …"

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk ...

" Hadehhh … Ray kate aku mirip Bola Kasti. Sekarang kau pula yang kate aku mirip Bola sepak." Tukas Ochoboy kesal.

" Tak juga. Kau malah mirip Bola keranjang je." Kata Fang jahil.

" Bola dah aku ni." Ochoboy segera cemberut dengan awan mendung plus hujan semu di atas kepalanya.

" Hehehe … terbaik." ujar Gempa seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. Tiba-tiba Gopal mendekatinya dengan wajah bingung.

" Eh, Boboiboy. Apesal kau masih je berpecah macam ni?" tanyanya heran." Nanti kau tambah pelupa macam mane?"

" Tenang je. Aku kan dah sering makan ikan." Kata Halilintar tenang." Jadi tak mudah lupa."

" Habis tu … kenape kau tak cantum semula wo?" Ying ikut-ikutan bertanya.

" Eh?" Gempa tiba-tiba memain-mainkan telunjuknya dengan murung." Sebenarnye …."

 ** _'Sebenarnye~'_**

* * *

Ledakan akibat serangan telak para superhero Pulau Rintis baru saja usai. Ray membuka matanya dengan pusing. Tampak di depannya para Pecahan Boboiboy, Ochobot yang sudah berubah ke mode Ultra Humanoid serta Yaya dan Fang. Spontan lelaki itu berteriak kaget.

" MASYA ALLAH! Korang bikin aku kaget je." Tukasnya seraya mengelus dada. Ditatapnya para pecahan Boboiboy dengan mata melotot.

" Bo … Boboiboy?"

" Ya, Abang?" Mereka menjawab serempak, membuat Ray nyaris pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

" APESAL KAU PUNYA KUASA MACAM NI, HAH?!" pekiknya." Kalau kau tak kawal baik dan sakiti Tok Aba macam mane?"

" Tenang je, Bang Ray. Kitorang memang dah lama punya kuasa macam ni." Tukas Halilintar." Yaya dan Fang pun sama."

" Ape?! Kawan-kawan kau pula punya kuasa?!"

" Iya. Aku boleh memanipulasi Graviti!" tukas Yaya senang.

" Kalau aku, boleh memanipulasi bayang." Jawab Fang datar." Ying memanipulasi masa, Gopal memanipulasi molekul dan Mila memanipulasi Gelombang."

" Dan yang terpenting … Aku yang bagi mereka kuasa!" Tukas Ochoboy seraya mengacungkan tangan ke udara. Ray menoleh ke arahnya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

" Siape kau ni?"

" Eh? Aku? Aku Ochobot la."

" Lha? Bukannye kau tu Robot Bola Kasti Tok Aba ke?"

" BOLA KASTI?!" Ochoboy memekik." Huhuhuuu … apesal aku ni disamakan dengan Bola macam tu?"

" Ehh … Ochobot. Kenape kau boleh jadi macam ni?" tanya Fang tiba-tiba. Dia heran melihat penampilan Ochoboy yang berubah drastis, menjadi semacam manusia Cyborg yang tampannya na'udzubillah!

Ochoboy menatap mereka semua dengan wajah malu-malu." Sebenarnye … ini jati diri sebenar aku." Tukasnya." Aku ni Ras Ultra Humanoid. Korang pasti masih ingat dengan mimpi aku. Yahh … Ashrlati tu, dia Mak aku. Tapi aku dibius dan tertidur lama sangat. Sebelum tu, Mak aku cakap orang yang pertama kali yang aku tengok pas bangun nanti adalah Tuan aku. Ras kami ni memang dibuat untuk melayani penduduk alam semesta. Maka dari tu, pas aku tengok Boboiboy di kapal angkasa Adu du selepas bangun, aku pun jadi pelayan dan kawan baik dia."

" Ohh … Macam tu." Tukas Blaze." Hebat sangat la! Kau ni pemberi kuasa superhero. Tapi kenape di wujud robot kau tak boleh pakai kuasa kau?"

Ochoboy mengangkat bahu." Entah." Katanya." Aku hanya boleh gunakan kuasa aku di wujud Ultra Humanoid ni. Dan satu pasal lagi, aku dan Mila tu sebenarnya dah tunangan."

" Hah?! Pantas pun Rosaline cakap kau mantan calon menantu dia." Ujar Gempa kaget." Tapi kenape korang tak kawin je?"

" Waktu tu Mila cakap pasal kelainan Pedofil Bunda dia." Kata Ochoboy lirih." Dia pun cegat aku buat kawin dengan dia. Ternyata Rosaline tu nak ambil energi aku pula. Dia pun gabung dengan musuh dan nak culik aku. Maka dari tu, Mak aku ubah aku jadi bola aluminium. Selepas tu aku tak ingat apa pun lagi selain bangun di kapal angkasa Adu du dan ikut dengan Boboiboy."

" Hmm … Logic juga." Kata Ray lalu menatap para pecahan Boboiboy yang mengelilinginya." Nah, korang boleh jadi seorang je tak? Pusing abang tengok korang banyak watak macam ni."

" Betul. Nanti korang berempat tambah pelupa macam mane?" tanya Fang segera, membuat mereka melongo.

" Berempat? Kitorang ni Kuasa lima la. Mata kau tu tak beres pula." Kata Halilintar kesal.

Ray terkejut." Korang berlima?" tanyanya heran." Aku pun tengok hanya empat je."

" Ai'? Aneh sangat." Kata Gempa bingung." Kalau kitorang hanya berempat, lalu yang satunya mane?"

" Kat atas sini la."

" Eh?"

Terdengar jawaban dari atas mereka. Mereka menoleh. Tampak Ais di pintu Pesawat angkasa Tengkotak seraya bersandar santai. Serentak teman-temannya menjerit kaget.

" Oi, Ais! Apesal kau ade kat atas tu?" tanya Taufan bingung." Turun la. Kitorang nak cantum semula ni."

" Cih … Dia memang kurang kerjaan!" Dengus Fang." Dah pakai surat diplomasi tak jelas, sekarang pakai acara bersandar di pintu Kapal angkasa musuh pula. Tak betul sangat!"

Ais mendesah panjang." Aku tak boleh turun." Katanya datar.

" Kau ni takut ketinggian ke atau ape?" tanya Ochoboy." Turun pakai tangga ais kau je lah. Jangan la dipersulit."

" Tak boleh." Ujar Ais sekali lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya lebih tegas.

" Kau nak aku denda kau, Boboiboy?" ancam Yaya seraya mengeluarkan 'Catatan mautnya': Buku denda." Aku tulis nama kau sekarang kalau kau tak nak turun. Nanti senin kau bayar denda kau!"

Ais yang mendengar itu langsung mengidik." Jangan, Yaya! Nanti uang jajan aku kurang la. Jangan denda aku!" tukasnya memohon.

" Nah, tahu takut? Turun dari situ!"

" Jangan suruh aku turun, Yaya. Tapi jangan denda aku pula." Kali ini Ais merengek, membuat teman-temannya kesal.

" Turun je lah, Boboiboy. Abang tak kuasa tengok kau banyak watak macam ni." Bujuk Ray.

" Hiiiihhh … kalau macam tu, aku yang kan bawa dia turun!" ujar Halilintar yang sudah hilang kesabaran." Kau ni mengesalkan sangat, Ais. Tunggu disitu. Aku kan jemput kau. GERAKAN KILAT!"

" Jangan, Halilintar!" cegat Ais segera. Halilintar segera mengerem kakinya dan mendarat di sayap pesawat dekat pintu. Ditatapnya Boboiboy pengendali Es itu dengan tatapan kesal tingkat dewa.

" Kau ni nak ape sebenarnye, Hah?!" ucapnya geregetan." Cepat turun! Kitorang ni nak cantum semula! Kau nak aku kian hari kian pelupa?"

" Lakukan apa pun yang kau nak. Tapi jangan suruh aku turun dari sini." Kata Ais bersikeras, membuat Halilintar panas hati juga.

" Kau ni … Aku kan bawa kau turun! Sekarang juga!" katanya marah lalu berjalan mendekati Ais. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah tangan menarik tubuh Ais mundur. Halilintar terkejut. Tampak Rosaline merangkul Ais erat seraya menempelkan ujung sabitnya ke leher anak itu, membuat Halilintar mematung dengan mata melotot.

" Kau mendekat, aku belasah pecahan kau ni." Ujarnya sinis." Aku dah cakap kalau aku pun inginkan diri kau, Boboiboy. Yahh .. lima orang pun sedap sangat, fufufu …"

Ais memandang Halilintar datar." Kan aku dah kate … jangan suruh aku turun …" desisnya seraya menghela nafas panjang. Rosaline tertawa kecil seraya menatap Boboiboy pengendali petir tak jauh darinya.

" Kau … Ape yang kau lakukan ni, Hah?!" pekik Halilintar berang." Lepaskan dia!"

" Kau yang harus lepas dari kapal angkasa ni, Hahaha …" Bora ra tahu-tahu muncul di sebelah Rosaline seraya membidikkan Meriam plasma ke arah Halilintar." Aku kan tembak kau!"

DUAAARRR!

" GERAKAN KILAT!"

Halilintar segera menghindari tembakan itu dan mendarat turun ke sebelah teman-temannya yang segera menatapnya bingung.

" Eh? Kenape kau turun lagi? Mane Boboiboy Ais?" tanya Fang heran.

Halilintar mendelik." Dia kat Kapal angkasa tu lah. Disandera diorang." Katanya, membuat semuanya kaget setengah mati.

" Ape?! Isshh … ini pasti Rosaline yang nak diri kau, Boboiboy!" tukas Yaya lalu terbang melesat ke arah Rosaline. Ais hendak mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk membantu gadis itu, namun Yoyo oo tahu-tahu sudah memborgol tubuhnya dengan borgol listrik, menyetrumnya di tempat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

" Tidak!" pekik Yaya panik lalu mengayunkan tinjunya." Lepaskan kawan aku! TUMBUKAN SUPERSONIK!"

" Hah … tak de guna! CEKAMAN PIKIRAN MAKSIMUM!" teriak Rosaline. Serta merta Yaya dan teman-temannya merasa tubuh mereka dikendalikan. Rosaline tertawa setan sembari menerbangkan dan melempar tubuh mereka sesuka hati. Setelah puas menyiksa Yaya dan teman-temannya, ia berbisik di telinga Ais sembari membelai dagu pemuda itu.

" Lepas ni kita kan senang-senang sikit, Boboiboy Ais." Gumamnya dengan nada dingin namun bergairah. Ais terperangah. Namun akibat sentruman borgol listrik dan sentuhan penyerap energi Rosaline yang semakin memperparah kondisi kesadarannya, ia nyaris tidak bisa berkutik. Detik berikutnya ia pingsan di tempat. Rosaline tersenyum melihat itu dan menoleh ke arah Bora ra seraya berucap:

" Masanya kitorang pergi."

" Ape?! Hei, aku nak ambil Sfera Kuasa tu lah!" protes ketua Geng Tengkotak itu.

" Cih … kau tak tengok dia dah bertukar jadi wujud sebenar dia yang kuat sangat tu? Paling-paling dia yang belasah kitorang. Nanti kitorang cari tahu bagaimana cara dapatkan dia balik." Balas Rosaline." Lagi pun Kapal Angkasa korang hampir rusak. Korang harus balik buat perbaiki ni. Selepas tu, kita pikirkan cara buat ambil balik Sfera kuasa tu lagi."

Bora ra mendengus." Ye lah. Ye lah. Kitorang balik." Ujarnya kesal. Tiba-tiba Taufan dan Blaze muncul tak jauh di depannya dengan pandangan marah.

" Korang tak boleh lari!" ujar Taufan berang." GERUDI TAUFAN!"

" Betul. Kembalikan Ais!" tambah Blaze seraya mengeluarkan meteor-meteornya." HUJAN METEOR BERTALU-TALU!"

Serangan mengerikan itu menerjang ke arah Pesawat Tengkotak. Bora ra segera berteriak pada Yoyo oo di ruang kendali.

" Keadaan kita sekarang tak memungkinkan tuk lawan diorang! Kitorang harus pergi dari sini! Melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum!"

" Baik!"

 _WUUUUUSSSSSSSSS!_

Pesawat angkasa itu menghilang dengan cepat, membuat Taufan dan Blaze terkejut. Mereka hanya melongo begitu melihat satu pecahan diri mereka telah dibawa pergi. Teman-teman mereka segera mendekat dengan wajah kosong.

" Diorang dah bawa Ais pergi." Ucap Taufan suram." Habislah kita … lebih baik menyerah je lah …"

" Hish kau ni. Tak baik pesimis macam tu." Kata Gempa." Lebih baik kitorang balik ke hospital dan bagi tahu yang lainnya tentang pasal ni."

* * *

" APE?!" Gopal, Ying dan Mila memekik." Diorang dah bawa pergi Boboiboy Ais?!"

" Haeehh … macam mane kitorang nak cantum semula?" tanya Gempa lesu." Aku tak nak jadi pelupa lagi."

Ochoboy menyeringai." Tak pe." Katanya." Aku kan buatkan korang sajian ikan pula. Setidaknya itu boleh jaga ingatan korang buat sementara."

" Ikan lagi …" Halilintar bersandar di dinding dengan muram." Bosan la. Kau kira kitorang ni kucing ke? Makan Ikan terus."

" Maksud aku tu korang harus banyak makan ikan, bukan pula setiap masa makan!" Ochoboy mendesis kesal." Dah lah. Sekarang kitorang pikirkan cara buat selamatkan Boboiboy Ais."

Yaya memandang khawatir." Ehh … tapi kitorang tak tahu kemana dia dibawa pergi." Katanya." Kira-kira tempat ape yang sering mereka datangi?"

" Hmm … Angkasa lepas mungkin?" tanya Gopal." Biasa pun Alien sering kat sana."

" Atau mungkin pulau terbang tempat kitorang lawan Tengkotak dahulu?" tebak Ying." Mungkin diorang buat markas di pulau tu ma."

Blaze mengangguk." Betul juga. Kalau macam tu, Jom kitorang pergi kesana esok!"

" Hanya ade satu masalah." Kata Mila." Esok kitorang dah masuk sekolah lagi. Tak sempat buat pergi ke pulau tu. Lagi pun pulau tu letaknya jauh sangat!"

" Dey, tinggal izin ke Kepala Sekolah je. Cakap kalau kitorang ade masalah penting!" saran Gopal. Tiba-tiba nyalinya runtuh begitu melihat Yaya memandangnya dengan marah.

" Hei, sekolah tu lagi penting." Kata gadis berjilbab itu." Kau ni cari alasan je buat tak pergi ke sekolah, Gopal. Kau nak aku denda kau?"

Gopal segera menggeleng keras." Tak. Aku tak nak." Desisnya ketakutan.

" Mungkin kitorang boleh pergi ke pulau tu pas hari sabtu dan ahad." Usul Fang." Macam mana? Kitorang masih boleh sekolah dan masih boleh selamatkan Boboiboy Ais kalau macam tu."

Mila tersenyum senang." Wahh … usul kau bagus sangat, Fang!" katanya gembira, membuat Fang cengar-cengir seraya bergumam dalam hati bahwa dirinya memang lebih hebat dari Boboiboy.

" Eh, korang tak tengok kenape diorang ambil Boboiboy Ais dahulu wo?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba." Nampaknye si Rosaline tu nak ambil pecahan Boboiboy secara berurutan. Mungkin pula selanjutnya target dia adalah Boboiboy Blaze."

" APE?!" Blaze memekik." Ei, Ying. Jangan kau buat aku takut macam tu lah. Aku mana tahu si Rosaline nak main dengan ape. Kalau nak main sukkar aku pun nak. Tapi kalau main aneh-aneh, jangan la. Aku tak nak trauma. Kalau nanti nak kawin macam mane?"

" Eh, betul juga." Kata Fang." Tapi kau kan dah sampai fase kedua. Masa kau nak kalah dengan diorang. Kau tu dah besar, Boboiboy. Bukan lagi budak kecil."

" Sudah. Nanti kitorang pikirkan tu." Ujar Ochoboy." Berarti … kitorang kan pergi ke pulau tu selama dua hari. Kitorang cari Boboiboy Ais tanpa ketahuan dan segera balik!"

" Hmm … Tapi sekarang tu hari selasa. Masih ade tiga hari pula." Kata Halilintar." Dan kitorang tak boleh pergi ke sekolah semua. Ade yang harus jaga Kedai Atok pula dan jaga Atok kat hospital ni."

Gempa mengepalkan tangannya satu sama lain." Okey! Kalau macam tu, kitorang bagi tugas!" katanya senang." Halilintar, kau pergi ke sekolah. Aku dan Bang Ray yang kan jaga Tok Aba kat hospital ni. Ochobot jaga Kedai sama Taufan dan Blaze. Nah, macam mane?"

" GYAAAA! Boboiboy Halilintar yang belajar kat sekolah?!" pekik Gopal ngeri." Kau nak dia setrum satu kelas sampai hangus?!"

" APE KAU CAKAP, GOPAL?!" Halilintar langsung masuk ke mode pemarahnya." Kalau kau masih je cakap macam tu, aku kan belasah kau sampai impas!"

" Sudah. Jangan buruk sangka pula, Gopal." Kata Yaya." Lagi pun Boboiboy tetap Boboiboy. Dia kan kawan kitorang. Jadi santai je."

Halilintar mendengus lalu menatap gempa." Apesal kau nak aku yang pergi ke sekolah?" tanyanya dingin.

" Kalau kau yang jaga Tok Aba, bisa-bisa kau hanguskan satu gedung. Kau kan tak sabaran." Kata Gempa." Jadi aku yang bagi kau ke sekolah. Dan Taufan aku bagi dia kat Kedai karena dia ramah sangat kalau temu pelanggan. Pasal aku bagi Blaze sama Taufan tu biar ade yang temani dia main di taman belakang kedai tu. Lagipula boleh saje rencana Rosaline tu nak ambil Blaze pula. Jadi Taufan pun boleh bantu dia kalau ade hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi."

" Wow, bijak sangat." Kata Ray menimpali." Kalau macam tu, esok kita jalankan siasat ni. Dan tiga hari kemudian, kita selamatkan Boboiboy Ais. Aku tak tahan sangat tengok korang ade banyak macam ni."

" Hehehe … sori, Bang Ray." Kata para pecahan Boboiboy malu-malu.

Mila menatap Ochoboy." Nampaknye kau harus balik ke wujud robot kau pula." Katanya." Nanti orang-orang kaget kalau tengok wujud kau macam ni."

" Aku pun tak tahu macam mane caranya." Jawab Ochoboy." Tapi semoga saje besok aku dah balik ke wujud robot aku."

Mila tersenyum simpul." Semoga saje."

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang, tampak Ais yang kedua tangannya terborgol di sebuah pelat besi melewati kepalanya. Kedua kakinya pun sama Kedua matanya yang tertutup dan kepalanya yang tertunduk menandakan dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Setengah jam kemudian, kedua iris bewarna aqua itu mulai membuka. Ais mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Untuk sementara waktu pandangannya merabun. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan wajah bingung.

" Dimane aku?" tanyanya pelan. Dia pun teringat bahwa ia terakhir kali berada di Pesawat angkasa milik Tengkotak dan pingsan. Ais melirik ke atas dan ke bawah. Kedua tangannya dan kakinya terborgol oleh semacam borgol besi berukuran besar. Melihat itu, ia mendesah panjang.

" Mungkin aku boleh pakai kuasa aku buat lepaskan borgol ni." Gumamnya." Ketenangan maksimum …"

 _BRRRZZZZZZZTTTTT!_

" AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Borgol-borgol itu menyetrum tubuhnya. Seandainya Halilintar yang melakukan ini, maka Ais akan menembaknya dengan Meriam Es segera. Tapi Ais tahu ini bukan main-main. Borgol itu akan menyetrumnya kalau ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Pecahan Boboiboy pengendali Es itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tempat apa ini? Mengapa Rosaline dan Tengkotak membawanya kesini?

Tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat dengan niat Rosaline selama ini terhadap dirinya, membuatnya mengidik. Oh, ya ampun. Apakah wanita itu akan melakukan 'Hal-hal gila' terhadapnya? Ais segera berdoa banyak-banyak agar hal itu tidak sampai terjadi. Namun doanya terinterupsi begitu dia melihat makhluk yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya itu.

" Nampaknye kau dah sadar." Katanya seraya terkekeh. Ais menatapnya dengan datar.

" Rosaline .." gumamnya pelan." Kau dah melanggar perjanjian surat pengakuan kalah kau. Itu tidak dibenarkan."

Rosaline tersenyum simpul." Heh! Kau yang siasati aku macam tu. Kau pikir aku nak kalah dari kau? Fufufufu … bermimpilah sesuka hati."

Ais menatapnya dengan sinis." Oh, ya? Tenang je. Aku masih punya banyak surat perjanjian tu. Kau tak boleh lari dari ancaman diplomasi, kau harus tahu tu."

" Hmm … kertas-kertas aneh kau? Ahh … aku dah ambil semua dari kantung kau la. Dan aku dah bakar semua, jadi kau tak boleh siasati aku dengan rancangan picik macam tu, Hehehehee …"

Ais yang mendengar itu segera memandang horror." Ape?! Kau dah bakar surat-surat perjanjian aku?!" pekiknya." Kau … Keterlaluan! Macam mana aku nak lawan secara damai tanpa surat-surat tu?! Aku ni tak suka sangat melawan dengan kekerasan. Tanpa mereka aku~"

PLAKK!

Kalimatnya terputus begitu Rosaline menampar pipinya kuat-kuat. Saking kuatnya tamparan itu membuat setetes darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ais meringis. Jarang sekali dia dibuat marah seperti ini. Namun dia tidak bisa melawan selama tubuhnya terborgol oleh borgol-borgol maut itu.

" Ughh … Kau … Jangan berani kau apa-apakan aku …" desisnya berang." Aku tahu kau inginkan diri aku dan yang lainnya untuk hal yang menggelikan sangat."

Rosaline tertawa nista. Ia menatap Ais tajam." Kau benar. Aku memang nak lakukan tu terhadap kau … " ujarnya sinis." Tapi sebelum tu, aku nak kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

" Eh?" Ais mengerutkan kening tanda bingung." Siape orang tu?"

" Hmm … Dia yang suruh aku bawa kau kesini pula." Jawab Rosaline." Dia cakap nak tanya beberapa soalan terhadap kau. Biar aku yang bawa kau ke dia."

Rosaline membawa Ais ke depan sebuah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk segiempat. Di ujung ruangan itu terpampang sebuah jendela raksasa yang berhadapan langsung dengan langit. Di depan jendela itu ada sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah kursi dengan sandaran punggung. Sosok yang duduk di kursi itu masih belum membalikkan kursinya dan masih saja menatap langit lewat jendela raksasa di hadapannya. Tangannya yang berhiaskan cincin batu giok bewarna merah tampak menegang.

Bagi Ais, ini mirip dengan suasana di aula kantor kedutaan tempat orangtuanya bekerja di Kuala Lumpur. Hanya saja ini lebih kosong melompong, seolah-olah hanya sosok itu makhluk yang berada di ruangan itu.

" Ketua, aku dah bawa Boboiboy kesini." Kata Rosaline pada sosok yang duduk di kursi." Sayangnya aku tak boleh ambil Sfera kuasa tu. Dia dah bertukar ke wujud sebenar dia."

Sosok di balik kursi itu mendesah." Tak pe. Kau boleh undur kejap tentang pasal tu, Rosaline." Ujarnya." Yang penting kau dah bawa budak Boboiboy tu kesini. Aku ade urusan penting dengan dia. Kau boleh tunggu di sisi ruang ni."

Rosaline mengangguk. Dia berjalan dan berhenti di ujung pintu, bersandar disana. Ais memandang sosok dibalik meja itu sembari menaikkan alis.

" Siape kau ni?" tanyanya bingung." Ape yang kau nak dari aku pula?"

Sosok di atas kursi itu mendesah. Ia memutar kursinya ke arah sang pengendali Es. Ais terperangah melihat penampilan asli sosok itu. Namun sebelum ia berucap satu kata pun, sosok itu lebih cepat.

 _" Ade beberapa soalan penting yang hendak kutanyakan padamu, Boboiboy …"_

* * *

 _ *** Lirik awal dan reff dari Salah satu Lagu OST Boboiboy The Movie: Sfera Kuasa ( Masih Disini ) Oleh Bunkface**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Mawar Liar Season 1  
**

 **S.E.L.E.S.A.I.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ais: He? Apesal dah tamat selepas aku ditangkap ni?  
**

 **Ye lah. Ini kan baru season 1. Insya Allah ada season 2 lah. Tapi masih di cerita yang sama. Jadi tenang aja kok. Kamu bakal selamat, hehehee ...**

 **Ais: Hahh ... Jangan lama sangat. Nanti aku ketiduran lagi pas syuting (?)**

 **Sudah! Sudah! Author juga capek. Mana jalan ceritanya gak jelas pula. Haduhhh ... memang bikin fic macam gini rada gila juga, hehehe ... tak pa. Oh, ya. Untuk Para Readers, saya tidak akan tega buat kalian mati penasaran kok. Masih di cerita yang sama. Nantikan bagian sebelas alias permulaan season 2. Doakan supaya Author punya banyak waktu buat ini ya, hehe ... Setia menanti, Ok? Jangan lupa kalau berminat, silahkan mereview. Love you all, Dear Readers ^/^**


	12. TOLONG AKU!

**Akhirnya … Season 2 telah diliris! Judulnya sedikit berbeda yaitu dengan tambahan kalimat** _ **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**_ **atau bisa diterjemahkan sebagai 'Kekalutan para pecahan elemen.' Yah, mungkin di sesi ini sudah mulai ada penambahan tempat seperti Pulau Apung di Film Boboiboy The Movie: Sfera Kuasa. Tapi karena author belum nonton, jadi mungkin akan diperjelas lagi setelah filmnya ditonton, hehehe ...**

 **Untuk Warning, ada beberapa tambahan: Lebih Gaje, Lebih aneh, Lebih memusingkan kepala (?), Lebih OOC, Lebih Gila dan tentunya lebih tinggi Rate-nya. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang dari T dan bisa bertambah. So, keep warning, guys!**

 **SyakDec30: Hehehe ... maaf karena bikin engkau lelah mengetik untuk mereview cerita gaje ini. Stay tune on this story!**

 **EruCute: Aha ... ternyata nama penamu banyak banget, hehehe. Tapi gapapa. Terima kasih karena telah setia dengan cerita ini. ;)**

 **Blackcorrals: Hai, salam kenal juga ya ^_^ Yah, adegan humor adalah salah satu favoritku, walaupun gaje banget, hehe .. Tapi untuk di Season 2 ini, ada beberapa yang ~ehm~ aneh-aneh. Keep read!**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 11: TOLONG AKU!  
**

Waktu maghrib telah usai. Keadaan Kota Kuala Lumpur tampak ramai karena pegawai-pegawai kantor yang pulang dari rutinitas karir masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan sepasang suami istri itu. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Kantor Kedutaan dan menerima tugas untuk seminar Internasional di London, Inggris esok harinya. Si Lelaki menaruh tas kerjanya di atas tempat tidur sementara si Perempuan baru saja masuk ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tiba-tiba telepon rumah di samping tempat tidur berdering. Spontan si Lelaki yang baru saja melepas dasi kerjanya segera mengangkat telepon itu dan menempelkannya di telinga seraya berucap:

" Ya, dengan salah satu Anggota Kedutaan Bagian Malaya. Ade yang boleh saya bantu?"

" Ahh … Senang dengar suara awak pula. Lama sangat tak jumpa, mantan rakanku."

" KAU?!"

Si Lelaki menegang. Dia tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara yang beberapa tahun ini pemiliknya telah menghilang.

" Aih, awak pun masih kaget pula. Ini aku. Awak tak ingat ke?"

" Tentu pun aku masih ingat! Kau kira aku ni pelupa?" tanya si Lelaki berang." Apesal kau telpon aku selepas kau hilang selama beberapa tahun ni, Hah?!"

Suara berat di seberang telepon mendesah." Uhh … Galaknye." Ujarnya geli." Haha … tak. Saya hanya nak bagi tahu awak tentang satu hal. Awak kan hancur tak lama lagi."

" Eh? Ape maksud kau ni? Jangan cakap kalau kau dan rakan-rakan kau nak balik berulah pula!"

" Fufufufu … Ini dia akibatnya Pak Duta yang campuri urusan saye." Balas suara di seberang telepon." Kalau saje awak tak iseng buka-buka dokumen _Top Secret_ di kantor saye waktu tu, maka awak pun tak kan masuk _Death list_ ni. Tapi sayang sekali … awak tak boleh mengelak. Oh, ya. Sebelum saye musnahkan awak, saye punya sesuatu yang penting buat awak."

" Grr … aku tidak boleh biarkan kejahatan terjadi, walaupun aku hanya seorang Duta dan kau bekas rakan aku dahulu." Tukas si lelaki marah." Ape yang kau maksud dengan sesuatu yang penting, Heh? Cakap!"

Suara di seberang telepon tertawa kecil." Ahaha … kejap. Saye kan sambungkan dengan seseorang yang penting buat awak." Ucapnya. Sesaat terdengar suara gemerisik. Detik berikutnya sebuah suara lain terdengar di seberang telepon.

" Assalamualaikum. Yah, ini aku. Ayah baik tak?"

Mendengar suara itu, Si Lelaki langsung menganga Horor.

" Bo … BOBOIBOY?!"

" Ish, Ayah ni. Langsung cakap nama Boboiboy pula. Jawab salam tu hukumnya wajib. Nanti kalau tak jawab dosa tu."

" Ye lah, Ye lah. Waalaikumsalam." Gerutu si lelaki. Namun kekagetannya belum juga sirna." Nak, Apesal kau ade kat situ?!"

" Hmm … Diorang yang ambil Boboiboy, Yah. Maafkan Boboiboy …"

Si Lelaki mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasanya suara putranya tenang seperti ini. Yah, Boboiboy memang anak yang rileks. Tapi suaranya di telepon itu lebih tenang atau bisa dikatakan mendekati suara kantuk.

" Ei, kau ni mengantuk atau ape?" tanyanya heran." Tak biasa pun suara kau rilek macam ni."

" Lha … Boboiboy memang nak rehat, Ayah. Dia buat Boboiboy mengantuk sangat dengan bincang dia yang berat. Boboiboy kan baru darjah tujuh. Mane mengerti semua tentang pasal yang dia cakap tu? Lagi pun~"

Suara itu terputus dan digantikan dengan suara yang lebih berat dengan tawanya yang luar biasa sinis.

" Hahahaha … dah dengar cakap anak kau? Yahh … rakan-rakan aku yang bawa dia kat sini. Tapi tenang. Aku tak nak minta awak tebusan guna dia. Cara macam tu dah basi sangat."

Si Lelaki menggeretuk." Habis tu … kalau kau bukan guna dia buat tebusan, terus ape?!"

" HUAHAHAHAHAAAA! Aku nak gunakan dia buat kuasai~"

 _Tutt ~ Tutt ~ Tutt_

Suara telepon itu terputus. Namun si lelaki masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Si perempuan tampak melongokkan kepala di pintu." Abang, makan malam dah sia~ eh? Kenape muka abang pucat sangat macam ni?" tanyanya heran begitu melihat suaminya bermuram durja di sebelah telepon.

Si Lelaki menatapnya dengan tatapan tegang." Nampaknye Ray gagal, dik." Ucapnya." Dia dah biarkan adik dia ditangkap sama Organisasi!"

" Eh, Abang tenangkan diri dahulu." Ujar si perempuan seraya menepuk pundak si lelaki." Nanti kita hubungi Ray selepas makan malam dan Sholat Isya. Jangan dibawa stress sangat, Okey?"

Si Lelaki mengangguk lesu seraya berjalan ke ruang makan dituntun oleh sang Istri. Namun pikirannya masih belum terlepas dari percakapannya barusan di telepon.

 _'Dia … Ape maksud dia nak gunakan Boboiboy tu?'_ batinnya getir.

* * *

 _Tutt~ Tutt ~ Tutt_

Sosok yang berdiri di kursi itu melongo begitu mendengar bunyi putus-putus di telepon genggam miliknya. Ais yang masih terborgol di hadapannya hanya menatap dengan datar.

" Nah, tengok. Telepon kau dah tak nak sambung." Ucapnya." Mungkin sebab kau nak pakai untuk kejahatan, makanya dia boleh buat macam tu."

Sosok di depannya mendengus." Cih! Padahal aku nak bagi tahu Ayah kau tentang rancangan jahat sebenar aku. Biar lah. Aku kan hubungi dia balik." Ujarnya kesal seraya menekan tombol-tombol angka di telepon genggamnya dan kembali menempelkannya di telinga.

 _Tutt~ Tiitt_

 **(Satu menit kemudian )**

 _Tutt~ Tiitt~ Tutt_

 **(Dua menit kemudian)**

 _Tutt~ Tiit~ Tuut~ Tiitt_

 **(Tiga menit kemudian )**

 _Tutt~ Tiittt~ Tuutt~ Tiittt~ Tuutt_

 **(Berjam-jam kemudian )**

 _Tutt~ Tiiittt~ Tuutt~ Tiiittt~ Tuuuttt~ Tiiiiittttt_

 **(Saking lamanya, Narrator yang lama terpaksa berhenti dan butuh waktu yang lama lagi untuk mencari Narrator yang baru)***

" APESAL NI TELEPON TAK NAK SAMBUNG BALIK, HAH?!"

Sosok di kursi itu menggeram marah dan hendak melempar Telepon genggamnya ke lantai. Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, tiba-tiba teleponnya berdering tanda kontak masuk.

" Aha! Ini dia kemujuranku!' ucapnya penuh kemenangan seraya kembali menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya. Namun senyum nista yang tersungging di bibirnya itu berubah menjadi kemuraman akut begitu ada yang berbicara di teleponnya:

 ** _'PELANGGAN YANG TERHORMAT, SISA PULSA YANG AWAK PUNYA TAK CUKUP BUAT MELAKUKAN PANGGILAN INI. SILAHKAN AWAK ISI PULSA SEGERA'_**

Si pemilik Telepon tertegun begitu mendengar kalimat 'Digital' yang mengerikan itu. Ais yang menjadi salah satu penonton mau tidak mau akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan suaranya yang cetar membahana hingga menggema gila di ruangan besar itu, sesuatu yang jarang atau memang belum pernah dilakukan oleh pecahan Boboiboy yang terkesan tenang dan pemalas seperti dirinya.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Tengok tu! Kau ni penjahat, tapi masalah isi pulsa pun kau tak tahu!" tukas Ais geli." Macam mane kau nak jadi penjahat berkaliber? Ish ish ish … aneh sangat!"

Sosok di depannya hanya mendengus." Kau mimpi je. Aku tahu lah cara isi pulsa!" tukasnya berang lalu bertepuk. Tahu-tahu seorang pria berjas masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendekati sosok itu yang segera menyerahkan teleponnya.

" Nah, aku nak kau isi ni dengan pulsa telepon. Jangan lama sangat."

" Baik, Tuan Ketua."

Pria itu pun membawa telepon genggam itu dan segera keluar ruangan. Sosok di balik meja itu mendesah panjang dan menoleh ke arah Ais yang sudah puas dengan tawanya yang jarang-jarang keluar itu." Nah, aku dah selesai dengan kau." Ucapnya dingin." Mungkin aku boleh temu kau lagi satu masa nanti."

Ais memiringkan kepala tanda bingung." Aku masih tak paham pasal kau suruh Rosaline bawa aku kat sini."

" Ohh … kalau pasal tu, aku nak kau jadi bagian dari kitorang."

" Hmph! Jangan harap kau boleh rekrut aku." Dengus Ais yang sudah kembali ke sikapnya semula.

Sosok itu tertawa." Hahahaa … bukan. Bukan aku yang kan rekrut kau." Katanya." Aku tak boleh rekrut kau langsung karena kau bukan milikku, tapi milik sekutuku."

Ais segera memandang ngeri begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Diliriknya Rosaline yang mulai tersenyum serigala ke arahnya.

" Nah, Ais. Kau boleh ikut aku sekarang, fufufu …"

" Cih … Jangan harap aku nak lakukan tu buat kau! SERPIHAN SALJU TAJA~"

BZZZZZZZTTTTTT!

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Oh, dia benar-benar lupa borgol itu akan menyetrum tubuhnya kalau dia mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ais meringis. Tulang-tulang di tubuhnya terasa ngilu. Kedua mata Aqua-nya melototi Rosaline yang hendak membawanya kembali ke ruang dimana dia ditahan tadi, membuatnya semakin memberontak dan menyebabkan borgol itu menyetrum tubuhnya berkali-kali. Namun Ais tahu ini kesempatannya untuk lari dari 'Trauma Seumur Hidup' yang akan segera memangsanya. Sayang sekali tubuhnya sudah lemas, membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan apapun hingga kegelapan mulai menyelimuti pandangannya.

Melihat Ais pingsan untuk kedua kalinya, Rosaline tersenyum kecil. Dibawanya anak itu kembali ke ruangan dimana dia berada sebelumnya. Setelah sampai, ia menurunkan wajahnya sehingga sejajar dengan Ais yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya terjulur, memegang pipi Boboiboy pengendali Es itu seraya mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinganya, berbisik.

" Tidurlah, Pangeranku yang tenang. Tak lama lagi kau kan menjadi bagian dari diriku, fufufu …"

Sebuah keanehan yang telak. Karena walaupun dalam keadaan pingsan, Ais masih bisa mendengar kalimat menggelikan itu di alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

Di rumah sakit, tampak Gempa yang duduk di sofa di ujung kamar rawat Tok Aba setelah Sholat Isya sementara Ray baru saja menghilang ke kamar kecil di ruangan itu. Teman-temannya sudah pulang, begitu pula dengan Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze yang pulang bersama Ochoboy ke rumah Tok Aba. Tiba-tiba telepon genggam Ray yang ditinggalkan di sebelah Gempa berdering. Gempa segera mengangkat telepon itu.

" Assalamualaikum. Ray, Mak ingin bincang sama kau." Kata suara di seberang telepon. Gempa terperangah mendengar suara itu dan segera membalas.

" Waalaikumsalam. Mak, ini Boboiboy. Bang Ray lagi pergi ke kamar kecil, jadi Boboiboy yang angkat teleponnya." Ucapnya gembira. Lawan bicaranya tampak kaget setelah mendengar suara itu.

" Eh? Boboiboy?! Bukannye kau dah diculik oleh Organisasi?!"

Gempa mengernyit. Diculik? Sepertinya yang dimaksud oleh Ibunya itu adalah Ais. Tapi … Organisasi? Gempa merasa asing dengan nama itu, walaupun dia tahu makna dari Organisasi adalah sekumpulan orang yang memiliki tujuan tertentu dan hendak mencapai tujuan itu bersama-sama dalam sebuah struktur koordinasi. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan yang satu ini.

" Mak, Mak cakap ape ni? Boboiboy bingung." Katanya heran." Ape maksud~"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu Ray yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di sebelahnya merampas telepon genggam itu darinya. Ditempelkannya telepon itu ke telinganya dengan ekspresi panik.

" Mak, maafkan Ray. Ray tak boleh jaga Boboiboy, Maafkan Ray, Mak." Ujarnya sedih.

Ibunya mendesis heran." Lha? Kate ayah kau Boboiboy diculik sama Organisasi. Tapi nyatanye Boboiboy ade sama kau. Aneh sangat."

" Ehh … Mak, Boboiboy memang ade sama Ray kat sini." Kata Ray." Kitorang ade kat hospital selepas Tok Aba kecelakaan senja tadi."

" APE?! ATOK KAU KECELAKAAN?!"

" Ma … Maaf, Mak. Tapi kejadiannya cepat sangat. Aku tak de daya guna hentikan mobil tu."

" Macem mana keadaan Atok kau sekarang?"

" Tok Aba masih belum siuman, Mak. Tapi nampaknye beliau tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik tanda telepon di seberang berpindah tangan. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara berat seorang pria di seberang telepon.

" Ray! Macam mane kau ni? Tak guna sangat buat lindungi Atok dan adik kau!"

" Ehh … maaf, Yah. Ray minta maaf. Tapi Boboiboy sekarang ade sama Ray."

" He?! Ape maksud kau ni, Hah?! Boboiboy tu dah diculik sama Organisasi! Jangan dusta kau cakap ade Boboiboy kat situ!"

Gempa segera menyambar telepon genggam Ray." Yah, ini memang Boboiboy."

" Ape?! Kau ka ni, Boboiboy?! Bukannye kau …"

" Dia ade lebih, Yah." Desah Ray hingga terdengar oleh orangtuanya.

Sang ayah terhenyak." Mustahil! Mana ade Boboiboy berada di dua tempat yang berlainan? Jangan lawak ye!"

" Ish, Ayah. Dia dah berpecah jadi lima. Salah satu pecahan dia diculik sama Organisasi."

" Jangan dusta! Kau kira aku kan percaya dengan cakap kau tu? Boboiboy, itu tak benar, kan?"

" Yah, Bang Ray betul. Aku boleh berpecah lima." Ujar Gempa gugup. Spontan kedua orangtuanya tersentak kaget karena selama ini Boboiboy tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini pada mereka.

" Boboiboy, kau jangan gurau-gurau! Ayah dan Mak tambah bingung ni."

Gempa mendengus." Ayah, Mak, Boboiboy serius! Boboiboy boleh punya kuasa superhero buat memanipulasi Elemen dan berpecah menjadi lima yang masing-masing boleh kendalikan dua fase elemen." Katanya." Maafkan Boboiboy. Baru kali ni Boboiboy bagi tahu ke Ayah dan Mak tentang pasal ni. Kalau Ayah dan Mak belum percaya, boleh tanyakan ke Tok Aba kalau beliau dah siuman nanti."

" Nah, Ayah dan Mak dah dengar cakap dia kan?" ujar Ray meyakinkan." Tenang je, Yah. Ray kan ambil balik pecahan Boboiboy yang dibawa sama Organisasi tu. Insya Allah."

Suara sang Ayah dari seberang telepon terdengar mendesah." Baiklah. Sebaiknya korang cepat sikit. Kalau tak, mereka kan hapuskan daftar orang-orang di _Dead List_ Organisasi. Ayah dan Mak dah termasuk daftar tu. Mana pula kami nak pergi ke London esok harinya. Ayah dan Mak mohon, bantu kami hentikan Organisasi. Kalau boleh, kau jelaskan maklumat sang Mawar liar dan hubungan dia dengan Organisasi tu pada Boboiboy, Ray."

" Tak de hal. Ray kan jelaskan pada Boboiboy."

" Bagus. Semoga korang Berjaya. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam."

Ray menutup Teleponnya dan memandang Gempa lamat.

" Sebenarnye ade satu hal yang Ayah dan Mak hadapi di balik layar. Boboiboy." Katanya." Ayah dan Mak berurusan dengan satu badan yang disebut dengan 'Organisasi'."

" Organisasi?" Gempa mengerutkan kening." Namanya general sangat. Macam tak de nama lain je. Mereka tu badan ape?"

Ray menurunkan volume suaranya." Sepanjang yang Ayah dan Mak bagi tahu ke Abang, Organisasi tu adalah satu badan dimana semua anggotanya punya empat ciri khas: Jahat, Mandiri, Ambisius dan Pengkhianat. Mereka dah ade sejak ribuan tahun silam. Pemimpin mereka boleh ganti setelah jabatan seumur hidup. Sistem mereka Monarki dan Demokrasi. Teknologi mereka jauh lebih hebat, karena mereka dah pernah mengelilingi setengah alam semesta untuk rekrut anggota baru dan mempelajari hal-hal di planet yang telah mereka serang."

" Ohh … macam tu." Tukas Gempa seraya mengangguk-angguk." Eh, Tunggu kejap. Mereka tu makhluk jenis ape?"

" Mereka gabungan dari beberapa jenis makhluk hidup." Jawab Ray." Namun secara general mereka terdiri dari 3 kelompok besar: Makhluk Sains Fiksi macam Cyborg atau Alien. Lalu Makhluk Fantasi macam penyihir, siluman atau Peri. Dan yang terakhir adalah Manusia."

Gempa tersentak." Manusia?!" gumamnya kaget." Apesal Manusia juga boleh masuk?"

" Entah." Ray mengangkat bahu." Ayah tak bagi tahu kenape manusia termasuk dalam 3 kelompok besar dalam Organisasi. Tujuan dan keberadaan mereka pun masih misterius. Dan nampaknye mereka dah ganti nama untuk mengelabui penduduk alam semesta. Sayangnya ayah dan mak tak tahu ape nama tu. Dan satu lagi. Sejak awal Organisasi memiliki sebuah kelompok kecil bernama ' Supreme Diamond' (Berlian Luar Biasa). Supreme Diamond berisi anggota-anggota elite di bawah ketua Organisasi. Biasa pun anggota Supreme Diamond menggunakan nama kode karena kehebatan dan kekejaman mereka hingga nama mereka sebaiknya disamarkan oleh nama kode tu. "

" Ayah dan Mak bagi tahu tak nama-nama kode tu ke Abang?" tanya Boboiboy pengendali Tanah itu. Ray mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari sakunya dan menyodorkannya pada Gempa.

" Ya, tapi tak semua. Coba tengok sendiri."

Gempa membuka kertas itu. Disana tertulis beberapa nama, yaitu:

1\. Anak Bawang

2\. Ikan Hias

3\. …

4\. Anggrek Putih

5\. …

6\. …

7\. Lampion

8\. Pandai Besi

9\. …

10\. Mawar Liar

" Eh?" Gempa kebingungan dengan isi kertas itu." Nama-nama yang aneh sangat. Dan apehal titik-titik ni?" tanyanya.

" Itu berarti Ayah dan Mak belum temu info tentang mereka." Jelas sang kakak." Tapi dari semua tu, yang paling diandalkan oleh Organisasi saat ni hanya satu: Mawar Liar."

" Mawar Liar? Siape dia? Dan ape keistimewaan dia?"

" Hmm … boleh dibincang bahwa dialah yang terkuat di Supreme Diamond. Dia boleh ambil daya dari lawan dan memainkan tubuh mereka layaknya boneka tali. Semacam manipulator motorik. Siape pun yang dia kendalikan tak boleh dan sangat sukar tuk melawan. Itu lah kenape dia yang sangat diandalkan oleh mereka sekarang."

Mendengar itu, Gempa terkejut. Kedua matanya yang bewarna kuning emas itu melotot. Ditatapnya Ray dengan pandangan tegang.

" Bang Ray … " gumamnya dengan nada seolah-olah hendak menjatuhkan hukuman mati bagi dirinya sendiri." Apakah dia … Rosaline?"

Ray memandangnya datar dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Aku takut cakap macam ni, Boboiboy." Balasnya." Tapi kau betul. Memang dia lah Mawar Liar tu."

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Suasana masih gelap. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Azan subuh. Setelah selesai azan digantikan oleh sebuah suara menggelegar. Bukan. Bukan suara guntur akibat hujan Halilintar, tapi …

 _TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!_

" BANGUUUNNNNN! Assholatu Khairun Minannaum! Sholat lebih elok daripada tidur!"

" ALLAHURABBI! Ochobot! Apesal kau pakai acara pukul Panci segala buat bangunkan aku?!"

" Hehehe … sori, Boboiboy. Kau marah ye?"

" Tak. Aku tak marah. Aku malah senang! Seronok sangat pukul panci subuh-subuh ni, Haha … Sini, bagi aku panci tu!"

" Eh? Buat ape?"

" Buat bangunkan Taufan dan Halilintar la. Tumben je mereka belum bangun. Biasa pun bangun lebih cepat."

" Elehh … macem mana kau tahu pasal tu? Korang ni faktanye hanya satu orang je. Paling-paling korang yang ambil alih badan Boboiboy buat bangunkan dia di waktu subuh."

" Dah la, Ochobot. Sini bagi aku panci tu. Kitorang bangunkan mereka!"

Kedua sosok itu melangkah menuju Taufan yang sedang tertidur di atas ' Hoverboard'nya di sebelah ranjang. Yah, tempat tidur Boboiboy kan hanya satu. Mana cukup untuk tiga orang yang seharusnya hanya satu itu? Takutnya mereka akan saling menendang dan saling menjatuhkan untuk mendapat posisi tidur yang nyaman. Lagipula kalau mereka tidur bareng, bisa-bisa mereka disangka penganut paham 'LGBT' yang saat ini merebak. Sebagai orang beriman, Boboiboy tahu tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti itu. Tok Aba selalu menasihati Boboiboy untuk menjadi pemuda yang 'Normal'. Dan sebagai cucu yang berbakti, Boboiboy selalu berusaha menaati nasihat sang Kakek. Umurnya memang masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir kritis. Namun untuk membedakan yang baik dan buruk, Boboiboy sudah cukup paham tentang hal itu.

Karena Blaze yang paling manja diantara mereka, maka dia yang diprioritaskan untuk tidur di ranjang empuk nan lembut itu, membuat kedua pecahan sebelum dirinya terpaksa mengalah. Halilintar dengan segala gengsinya yang tinggi, memilih secara 'Gentleman' untuk tidur diluar kamar sementara Taufan yang memang pembawaannya periang dan memiliki prinsip hidup 'Apapun tempatnya, yang penting Hepi' memilih tidur di atas Hoverboard kesayangannya ditemani sebuah bantal dan sebuah selimut, walaupun tempat yang dipilihnya masih di dalam kamar tidur Boboiboy.

 _TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!_

Kedua pasangan sejoli sehidup semati berbentuk bundar dan sama-sama terbuat dari aluminium alias sepasang 'Panci' itu saling beradu, menciptakan suara yang memekakkan telinga di sebelah Boboiboy pengendali angin. Namun aneh, dia belum bangun juga.

" Ai'? Dia belum bangun pula." Kata Blaze bingung." Ape aku harus taruh bara api di bawah Hoverboard dia buat bangunkan dia atau macam mane?"

Ochobot mendesah." Ei, kau kira dia ni ayam bakar ke?" tanyanya kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya." Ah! Aku tahu macam mane cara bangunkan dia!"

* * *

Di sebuah lorong yang sempit dan gelap …

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seorang bocah lelaki dengan pakaian bernuansa biru tua dan biru muda melesat panik. Ya, dia adalah Taufan. Dengan menggunakan Hoverboard-nya, dia ' Terbang terbirit-birit' di sepanjang lorong itu. Tatapannya menjadi semakin Horor begitu melihat sebuah tembok menjulang tinggi di depannya. Dia pun terbang ke atas, hendak melewati tembok itu. Namun anehnya, tembok itu tingginya bukan main-main. Tahu-tahu Hoverboard-nya habis daya, membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak mulus di atas tanah aspal.

" Aduuhhh … sakitnye …" desisnya kesakitan. Ia pun berusaha berdiri. Namun kedua mata birunya memandang ngeri ke depannya. Satu sosok yang penampilannya tidak jelas berdiri di hadapannya seraya menenteng sebungkus Biskuit.

" Boboiboy, nampaknye kau harus cicip Biskuit dengan rasa a la pengkhianat ini." Ujarnya dengan seringai lebar sembari berjalan mendekati Taufan. Mendengar suaranya yang halus, Taufan segera tahu bahwa sosok di depannya adalah perempuan. Namun tetap saja nyalinya ciut menghadapi sosok itu.

" Ka … Kau Yaya, ke?" tanyanya." Kalau kau nak aku makan Biskuit kau, mungkin lain kali saje, Hehehehe …"

Sosok di depannya mendengus." Cih, kau pun masih pikir-pikir kawan kau dari Pulau Rintis tu. Sementara aku … kau dah lupakan aku! Dan sebagai hukuman, aku kan bagi Biskuit ni ke kau!"

" Ei? Memangnya kau ni siape aku?"

" Ape?! Kau ni memang pelupa, Boboiboy! Aku kawan lama kau lah."

" Ya Allah, Aku tak ingat siape kau ni!"

" Erghh … ini karena kau dah lupakan kawan-kawan lama kau dan lebih suka dengan kawan-kawan baru kau di Pulau Rintis tu! Tak de ampun! MAKAN BISKUIT NI!"

" JA … JANGAAAAAANNNNNN! ASTAGFIRULLAH! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Taufan menjerit dan terbangun. Dilihatnya Blaze memasukkan beberapa keping Biskuit Yaya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan memandang Blaze kaget.

" Bla … Blaze! Apesal kau sumbat mulut aku dengan Biskuit Yaya?!" jeritnya seraya berusaha mengeluarkan serpihan-serpihan biskuit maut dari mulutnya itu. Blaze menyeringai lebar.

" Ehh … aku nak bangunkan kau. Aku dan Ochobot dah pakai panci buat bangunkan kau, tapi kau tak bangun pula. Dan akhirnya Ochobot bagi saran buat masukkan Biskuit Yaya ke dalam mulut kau." Ujarnya malu lalu memandang Ochobot di sebelahnya." Ochobot, tadi aku dah sampai hitungan keberape?"

" Oh, baru keseratus satu."

" APE?! SERATUS SATU?!" Jerit Taufan lalu segera melesat menuju kamar mandi dan berkumur-kumur dengan List*rin sebanyak dua botol untuk menghilangkan rasa 'Nista' Biskuit Yaya dari dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas lega di depan cermin.

" Aih, ini karma aku pula karena dah bagi Biskuit Yaya ke Tengkotak semalam." Tukasnya. Namun dia teringat dengan sosok yang memasukkan Biskuit Yaya ke dalam mulutnya secara paksa di dalam mimpinya tadi.

Itu bukan Yaya, Taufan tahu itu. Karena Yaya pasti akan menawari Biskuitnya dengan 'Paksaan yang Halus'. Tidak seperti sosok itu yang dengan kasar memasukkan benda yang rasanya sama sekali tidak lezat itu ke dalam mulutnya seraya mengaku-ngaku bahwa dia adalah teman lamanya.

Teman lama? Taufan menaikkan alis tanda bingung. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan semua itu karena dia sudah lama sekali tinggal di Pulau Rintis, bahkan melanjutkan SMP disana.

" Semoga saje aku kan ingat siape tu nanti." Gumamnya pelan.

Setelah membangunkan Taufan dengan 'Karma Sumbatan Biskuit Yaya', Ochobot dan Blaze turun ke ruang tamu. Disana mereka mendapati Halilintar yang tidur di atas sofa dengan 'selonjoran' seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tertidur dengan kepala tertunduk, membuat ujung topinya yang menghadap ke depan menutupi separuh wajahnya. Seandainya para _Fangirls_ Halilintar ada disitu, maka mereka pasti akan segera menjerit kegirangan melihat posisi tidur sang pengendali Petir yang terkesan ' _Cool'_ tersebut.

" Hmm … jangan-jangan dia macam Taufan nanti, tak boleh dibangunkan dengan suara pukulan Panci." Kata Blaze." Kalau aku teriak macem mana?"

" Coba je." Balas Ochobot.

" Baiklah." Ujar Blaze riang seraya mendekati Halilintar dan membusungkan dada, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Detik berikutnya, ia berteriak kencang di samping pecahan Boboiboy yang pertama itu.

" HALILINTAR, BANGUUUNNNN! DAH SUBUH NI! KALAU KAU BANGUN, AKU KAN BAGI KAU SESUATU YANG SPESIAL! MAIN SUKKAR API!"

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" Haehh … dia tak bangun pula." Keluh Ochobot." Apesal kau nak ajak dia main Sukkar? Pakai Api pula. Paling-paling dia yang setrum kau sampai gosong lengkap dengan Tiang Gawang dan Bolanya. Dia ni serius sangat, bukan budak yang gila bermain macam kau!"

" Habis tu, macam mane nak bangunkan dia?"

" Aha! Aku tahu macam mane cara bangunkan dia!"

" He?"

Ochobot dan Blaze menoleh. Tampak Taufan yang berdiri seraya berkacak pinggang di belakang mereka.

" Macem mane caranya?" Tanya Ochobot heran.

Taufan tersenyum." Cara bangunkan dia tu …"

* * *

Ruangan itu gelap sekali. Halilintar tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Saking gelapnya ruangan itu, dia tidak bisa melihat kedua tangannya.

" Ha … Halo? Ade seseorang kat sini?" tanyanya gugup. Ia meraba-raba di dalam kegelapan. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar dari tempat itu dengan gerakan kilat miliknya. Namun ia takut ruangan itu dikelilingi tembok dan dia bisa saja menabrak mereka.

 _'Boboiboy, kau jalan terus ke depan'_

" Eh?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya. Halilintar mendesah. Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti perintah suara itu. Ya, dia memang rada takut dalam gelap. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke depan, sesuai instruksi suara itu.

 _' Berhenti. Raba sesuatu di depan kau.'_

Halilintar menurut. Dia berhenti melangkah dan meraba-raba ke depan. Tiba-tiba tangannya menyentuh sesuatu seperti gagang pintu. Halilintar tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari ruangan yang gelap itu.

' _Sekarang buka pintu tu, dan kau kan temu denganku.'_

Awalnya Halilintar curiga. Jangan-jangan pemilik suara itu bukan orang baik-baik. Namun rasa takutnya pada gelap memaksanya untuk membuka pintu itu. Ditelan ludahnya dan menarik gagang pintu di depannya.

 _Kriiiieeeeetttt …_

Halilintar masuk ke ruangan di balik pintu dan tertegun. Dilihatnya sebuah ruangan terang-benderang yang mirip dengan ruang dansa tahun tujuh puluhan. Di tengah ruangan itu berdiri sebuah sosok yang memunggungi Halilintar. Halilintar merasa heran. Dia memilih untuk tidak mendekati sosok itu terlebih dahulu dan diam di tempat. Ia pun membuka mulut.

" Siape kau ni?"

" Kau tanya siape aku? Ish, kau ni sama saje, Boboiboy. Tetap pun pelupa."

Sosok itu memutar tubuh. Halilintar melotot. Sosok itu benar-benar tidak jelas. Entah mengapa penampilan sosok itu seperti dikaburkan oleh kabut. Oh, tampaknya Halilintar sedang sial sekarang. Hal yang pertama terlintas di benaknya setelah melihat sosok itu adalah …

" WAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUU!"

Refleks Halilintar mengeluarkan pedang Halilintar-nya dan melemparkannya ke arah sosok itu. Sosok itu menghindar dengan kaget. Ia menatap Halilintar dengan kesal.

" Hish, aku bukan Hantu lah." Dengusnya." Aku ni kawan lama kau, Boboiboy! Masa tak tahu?"

" Dengar. Aku tak mungkin berkawan dengan sosok aneh mengerikan macam kau!" tukas Halilintar marah bercampur ngeri." Sekarang pergi dari situ! Kau benar-benar menakutkan!"

Sosok itu terperangah." Aku? Menakutkan? Tega sangat kau, Boboiboy! Aku tak menakutkan la! Justru kau yang membuatku takut dengan pakaian kau yang hitam-hitam campur merah tu! Dan karena kau dah berani mengatai aku, aku kan habiskan kau!"

" Cih, kau nak habiskan aku dengan ape?" tanya Halilintar remeh. Sosok di depannya tersenyum sinis seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya. Serta merta Halilintar terbelalak kaget melihat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu.

Sebuah balon besar dan sebuah jarum … yang tentunya membuat Halilintar merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Ka … Kau, ape yang kau nak lakukan?!" tanyanya dengan wajah tegang. Sosok di depannya menyeringai seraya mengacungkan jarum di dekat balon itu.

" Aku kan habiskan kau dengan ni." Ujarnya geli. Sebuah alarm phobia di dalam tubuh Halilintar berbunyi, menyuruhnya untuk segera lari. Mau tidak mau Halilintar segera menarik pintu di belakangnya untuk menghindari sesuatu yang buruk nanti. Namun wajahnya menjadi suram begitu ia menyadari bahwa pintu itu …

" Alamak! Terkunci!" desisnya panik. Diliriknya sosok di belakangnya yang menyeringai serigala seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghujamkan jarum itu ke balon di tangannya. Halilintar mengidik. Dan semuanya menjadi semakin buruk begitu sosok itu telah mengayunkan jarumnya ke balon itu.

 _DORR!_

" GYAAAAAAAAAA! ALLAHUKARIM! MELETUPMELETUP! MELETUUUPPPPP!"

Halilintar terbangun dan syok. Setengah pamornya yang dingin musnah seketika akibat jeritan phobia yang memalukan itu. Dia terengah-engah dan berkeringat dingin. Tampak Ochobot, Blaze dan Taufan menatapnya dengan bengong.

" Nah, aku dah kate. Dia bakal bangun kalau kitorang letupkan balon depan muka dia macam tu." Kata Taufan membuka percakapan.

" Wuahhh … Taufan, kau keren!" pekik Blaze riang.

" Nah, Halilintar. Jom kau sholat subuh dahulu." Ujar Ochobot.

Halilintar terdiam. Untuk beberapa saat ia membisu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Beberapa percikan listrik merah muncul di sekujur tubuhnya. Tahu-tahu ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi garang dan berteriak histeris.

" KURANG AJAR! SIAPE YANG LETUPKAN BALON TU DEPAN MUKA AKU, HAH?!

" AKU!" balas Blaze polos seraya mengacungkan jarum di tangannya. Spontan Taufan dan Ochobot mendelik ngeri melihat itu." Aku nak kau bangun karena selepas sholat subuh aku nak ajak kau main sukkar api sebelum berangkat kat sekolah nanti. Seronok tak?"

" Seronok, Heh?" tanya Halilintar berang." Kau nak seronok? AKU KAN HAJAR KAU!"

" AAAAAAHHHHH! Halilintar, sori! Aku tak bermaksud …. Maafkan aku, HUWEEEEEEEE!" Blaze menangis kencang dan berlari ke halaman rumah begitu melihat Halilintar sudah menerjang ke arahnya dengan amarah yang memuncak. Keduanya langsung bergumul di halaman rumah. Taufan menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Untung aku tak kena amukan tu." Ujarnya. Ochobot menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ya. Tapi kau yang buat rancangan tuk letupkan balon tu depan muka Boboiboy Halilintar. Gilanya, kau suruh Boboiboy Blaze lakukan tu." Jawabnya sarkastik. Mendengar kalimat Ochobot itu, Halilintar berhenti menyerang Blaze yang sudah merengek-rengek di depannya dan menatap Taufan berang. Yang ditatap segera menyeringai bodoh.

" Hehehe … aku hanya perancang je, Halilintar. Tak payah pula kau marah macam ni …"

" KETERLALUAN! Kau kan dapat hukuman lebih berat karena dah siasatkan aku macam ni! BOLA KILAT!"

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

TRANG! TRANG!

Dengan sigap, Ochobot menyiapkan sepasang panci dan menyajikan 'Pukulan mesra' ke arah kedua pecahan Boboiboy itu sebelum mereka saling melukai. Keduanya langsung ambruk di tanah dengan wajah ling-lung.

" Aduuuhhh …"

" Korang ni … Baru subuh dah buat keributan." Tukas Ochobot kesal lalu mendekati Blaze yang masih saja menangis." Dah lah. Jangan menangis. Lebih baik korang sholat subuh dahulu dan bersedia buat aktivitas hari ni."

" Hiks … baik, Ochobot." Balas Blaze seraya menghapus air matanya. Ia dan kedua pecahan Boboiboy lainnya kembali masuk ke rumah. Tiba-tiba Halilintar menoleh ke arah Ochobot.

" Ehh … kejap. Bukannye kau dah dapat wujud sebenar kau selepas pertarungan semalam tu?" tanyanya.

Ochobot tersentak." Ei? Memangnye ade masalah ape?"

" Kau dah balik ke wujud Robot kau la."

" Hah?!"

Ochobot pergi ke depan cermin. Benar saja. Tampak sesosok robot kuning berbentuk bola dengan dua tangan robot disana. Ia tersentak. Sejak kapan ia berubah ke wujud robotnya?

" Nampaknye aku hanya boleh ke wujud Cyborg tu masa aku punya kemauan kuat." Katanya." Tapi tak pe. Aku lebih nyaman kalau macam ni. Tapi kalau musuh menyerang lagi, mungkin aku boleh balik ke wujud sebenar aku. Dengan begitu, aku masih boleh bantu korang. Dah lah. Sekarang korang sholat subuh dahulu. Dah nak telat ni."

" Okey."

Pagi pun menyingsing. Sesuai rencana sebelumnya, mereka berbagi tugas. Halilintar pergi ke sekolah sementara Ochobot, Blaze dan Taufan pergi ke Kedai Kokotiam. Dengan segera Halilintar sampai di kelas dengan kemampuan Gerakan Kilat miliknya. Gopal yang sudah berada duluan di kelas terkejut melihat kedatangannya.

" Oh, Hai Boboiboy."

" Hmm … Hai juga, Gopal."

Sapaan yang singkat dan datar. Gopal sebenarnya merasa canggung sekali dengan pecahan Boboiboy yang satu ini. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba sebuah hologram muncul di jam tangan kekuatan milik Halilintar. Ternyata Boboiboy Gempa.

" Hai Gempa. Atok dah siuman ke?" tanya Halilintar. Gopal pun ikut-ikut mendekat di sebelahnya.

Gempa menggeleng." Belum. Atok belum siuman pula." Katanya lesu." Tapi semalam Ayah dan Mak telpon aku dan Bang Ray."

" Ha?! Mereka cakap ape?"

" Yahh … Ayah ditelpon oleh seseorang yang ternyata berhubungan dengan pasal diculiknya Ais. Dia bingung karena aku pun ade kat hospital ni sementara Ais ade bersama musuh. Aku terpaksa bagi tahu Ayah dan Mak kalau aku memang boleh pecah lima dan punya kuasa superhero. Lepas tu, Bang Ray bagi tahu aku pasal maklumat dari sebuah badan yang punya relasi dengan Rosaline. Nampaknye badan itu pula yang tahan Ais kat markas mereka."

" Badan ape tu, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal heran, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti.

" Namanye Organisasi." Balas Gempa." Bang Ray jelaskan semua yang Ayah dan Mak bagi tahu ke dia pasal Organisasi tu. Dan~"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu beberapa murid kelas 7 cerdas masuk ke kelas.

" Cikgu datang!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Halilintar tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Gempa di hologram-nya.

" Nanti selepas sekolah aku kan datang ke hospital." Katanya." Dan kat sana kau boleh jelaskan semua maklumat pasal Organisasi tu. Cikgu dah datang. Aku dah harus belajar."

" Oh, Okey."

Pelajaran kali ini adalah Kimia. Dan tentu saja sang Guru Multiprofesi, Papa Zola yang mengajar mereka. Tiba-tiba ia menghantam meja di depannya.

" Sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Cikgu nak bagi tahu pasal hasil pemeriksaan Matematik dua hari lalu dari seseorang diantara kalian." Katanya sembari senyam-senyum misterius.

" Hayya, Cikgu Papa. Sekarang pelajaran Kimia wo." Kata Ying." Apesal Cikgu nak bagi hasil Matematik?"

Papa Zola tertawa." Hahaha … tiga pelajaran maka Cikgu yang ajar semua tu." Katanya." Dan markah yang paling tertinggi di pemeriksaan Matematik adalah …."

(Suara Drum ditabuh pun diputar)

" BOBOIBOY! DAPAT MARKAH SEMBILAN PULUH!"

" HAH?!"

Halilintar mematung di tempat. Dia ingat dengan hasil ulangan Matematikanya yang dulu diberikan oleh Rosaline yang saat itu masih menyamar menjadi guru. Sangat buruk. Namun kali ini Papa Zola mengatakan sebaliknya.

" Eh? Bukannye nilai aku nol besar pas pemeriksaan tu, Cikgu?" tanyanya bingung. Sekonyong-konyong Papa Zola berdiri di depan mejanya seraya menatap Halilintar lamat lalu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

" Kau nampak muka saye ni?"

" Ehh .. Ha'ah."

" Ada ke muka saye kat depan kau atau macem mane?"

" I .. Iya, Cikgu."

" Maka dari tu, KAU DAH SEMESTINYA PERCAYA PADA KEBENARAN!" pekik Papa Zola dengan nada tinggi seraya mengacungkan kertas hasil ulangan Matematika itu di depan wajah Halilintar." Cikgu temu kertas-kertas pemeriksaan Matematik ni kat ruangan bekas Cikgu Rosa yang menyebalkan tu. Semua markah korang bagus sangat! Cikgu dah periksa semuanya! Terutama kau, Boboiboy! Kau anak murid Cikgu yang paling hebat! Selamat, Wahai anak muda!"

" Waaaahhhh …. Kalau aku macam mane, Cikgu?" tanya Gopal berbinar-binar.

" Hmm … Markah kau? Gopal … kau dapat TUJUH PULUH SEMBILAN!"

" YEAAAAHHHHH!" Gopal menjerit gila. Walaupun mendapat nilai segitu, setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Walaupun dia hanya menjawab segelintir soal, ia mampu mengumpulkan nilai sebanyak itu. Akhirnya ia bisa lolos dari sambetan Rotan Ayahnya untuk kali ini. Fang tersentak mendengar itu.

" Ah, ya. Cikgu Papa, Markah pemeriksaan aku berape?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat tangan.

" Markah Fang, he? Hahaha … Markah kau bagus pula. Tapi tak sebagus Boboiboy. Kau dapat … DELAPAN PULUH SEMBILAN!"

" Ciz, nyaris kau, Boboiboy." Dengusnya seraya menatap Halilintar yang segera membalas dengan seringai kecil. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sebab apa Rosaline memberi nilai buruk pada Boboiboy, membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu hanya ingin melihat reaksi Boboiboy yang berubah menjadi Boboiboy Blaze. Namun setelah itu, dia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

" Hmph! Dasar Pedofil." Fang mendesis kesal begitu mengingat Rosaline selama ini. Tiba-tiba dilihatnya Yaya dan Ying mengacungkan tangan mereka.

" Kalau Markah aku macam mana, Cikgu?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Papa Zola terkekeh." Oh, Markah korang ye?" tanyanya." Yaya dan Ying … Markah kalian sama dengan Markah Boboiboy …. SEMBILAN PULUH!"

" Hiiisshhh … jaga kau, Boboiboy …" desis kedua gadis itu pada Halilintar. Halilintar sendiri cengar-cengir melihat itu. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut begitu Papa Zola melabrak mejanya.

" Kejaaappp! Mengapa kau memakai mode Halilintar kat sekolah ni, wahai Boboiboy anak didikku?" tanyanya heran begitu menyadari sosok Halilintar.

" Dia dah berpecah lima, Cikgu." Kata Gopal, membuat Papa Zola tercengang.

" Apeeee?! Lalu kenape kau tak cantum semula?!"

" Satu pecahan dia diculik musuh, Cikgu." Timpal Yaya." Rencananye kami nak cari pecahan dia tu kat Pulau Apung hari sabtu dan ahad ni dan selamatkan dia."

" Ohh … kenape tak cakap dari awal, wahai anak muda?" Papa Zola mengelus dagunya sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak keras-keras." KALAU MACAM TU, SEBAGAI HADIAH KARENA MARKAH KALIAN YANG BAGUS-BAGUS, KALIAN KAN CIKGU AJAK BERWISATA KE PULAU APUNG SABTU AHAD NANTI!"

" HOREEEEEEEEEE! Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

" Eh, kejap Cikgu." Kata Mila." Jangan-jangan Pulau tu dah tak de di tempatnye semula. Macam mane kitorang nak pergi kat sana?"

" Kitorang cari lah." Ujar Fang seraya mendesah panjang." Wajar je dia boleh pindah. Nama pun Pulau Apung."

" Tapi Cikgu, bahaya kalau kitorang wisata kat pulau tu!" kata Gopal agak takut." Macam mane kalau ade musuh yang nak tangkap kitorang sekelas ni?"

" Hahahaha … kalau macam tu, kita kan hadapi mereka!" kata Papa Zola dengan semangat tinggi. Spontan beberapa murid merinding karena tidak terbiasa melawan makhluk asing seperti Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya.

" Ye lah tu." Dengus Fang. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Mila merinding di sebelahnya, membuatnya khawatir.

" Ei, Mila. Kenape kau?" tanyanya heran. Mila menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut ungu landak itu dengan wajah muram.

" Aku rase … Bunda aku kan datang kat Pulau ni sebentar lagi."

" Hah?! Rosaline nak ke Pulau Rintis sebentar lagi? Lebih tepatnye dimane?"

" Aku tak tahu." Ujar Mila lesu." Tapi aku ade firasat dia kan ambil salah satu pecahan Boboiboy lagi nanti."

" Ape?! Huhuhuu … jangan macam tu, Mila." Kata Gopal ketakutan. Halilintar segera pasang siaga begitu mendengar kekhawatiran Mila itu.

 _'Apapun yang terjadi, Kitorang harus tetap lengkap hingga hari sabtu dan Ahad nanti'_ batinnya mantap. Namun optimisme itu terganggu dengan Mila yang tiba-tiba merinding hebat dan tahu-tahu sudah memeluk Iwan di sebelahnya. Iwan sendiri merasa kaget dan kebingungan, namun dalam hati dia merasa senang juga. Kecil-kecil seperti itu, Iwan tetaplah anak lelaki yang menyukai perempuan. Dan dia adalah salah satu penggemar berat Mila sehingga ketika gadis itu memeluknya tiba-tiba, Iwan benar-benar tidak tahan dan langsung pingsan.

" Ei? Apesal kau ketakutan macam tu?" tanya Gopal heran." Sampai peluk si Iwan pula hingga dia pingsan."

Mila merinding. Firasat buruk itu kini menghantui pikirannya dan menghancurkan konsentrasinya untuk memahami apa yang Papa Zola sedang ajarkan di depan kelas saat itu. Ia menelan ludah beberapa kali. Diliriknya Halilintar yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama.

" Mila …" bisik sang pengendali petir." Kau rase ade yang tak beres ke? Aku boleh rasakan sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan terjadi pada Ais."

Mila mengangguk." Aku pun sama macam kau." Katanya ketakutan." Nampaknye bunda aku dah mulai lagi."

" Mulai ape?" tanya Fang tidak mengerti. Mila menggeser kursinya dan berbisik di sebelah anak Cina itu. Serta merta kedua mata dibalik kacamata bocah itu terbelalak Horor.

" Oi, Mila. Ka … Kau … Kau pasti bergurau, Kan?!"

* * *

Keadaan di sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapat setengah kesadarannya. Ais mengerang. Matanya masih terasa berat sekali untuk dibuka. Samar-samar dilihatnya ruangan dimana ia berada. Sepertinya dia dibius total karena sekuat apapun ia berusaha mendapatkan seluruh kesadarannya kembali, tetap saja tubuhnya tidak bisa berkutik. Tangan dan kakinya masih diborgol. Tapi bukan borgol listrik, melainkan borgol logam biasa berukuran besar. Sayangnya kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat lemah akibat bius total membuatnya mustahil untuk melepaskan diri.

" Uhh … apesal badan aku terasa dingin macam ni?"

Elemennya adalah Es. Wajar saja dia seharusnya merasa dingin. Namun dingin ini terasa lain, seakan kulitnya sendiri yang langsung merasakannya. Saat itulah Ais baru menyadari bagian depan jaket dan bajunya sudah terbuka, menampakkan daerah lehernya hingga pinggang. Lebih buruknya lagi, Rosaline ternyata sudah berada di atas tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya yang sudah benar-benar terbuka secara keterlaluan. Ia menyeringai serigala di atas anak itu.

" Aku dah tak sabar buat santap sesuatu yang sedap macam kau, ehehe …" desisnya menggoda. Walaupun wajah datar Ais tidak berubah sepenuhnya, namun dari kedua matanya yang bewarna Aqua itu terlihat aura ketakutan yang begitu besar.

" Ja … Jangan …" desisnya lemah." Kuperingatkan kau … Jangan lakuka~"

GRAP!

Seketika itu juga tangan Rosaline meraba bahu Ais, membuat anak itu semakin panik. Tapi tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah. Oh, dia hampir lupa kalau wanita bejat yang kini mulai 'menikmatinya' secara paksa itu adalah Succubus yang bisa menyerap energi mangsanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Boboiboy pengendali Air dan Es itu menyadari apa yang dikatakan Ochobot tempo hari tentang cara Succubus mengambil energi mangsanya dengan 'Berhubungan'.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ais menjerit kuat-kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya merinding hebat. Namun Rosaline tidak peduli dan semakin melancarkan 'serangannya.'

" A … Aku … Aku mohon … Berhenti …" bisiknya seraya berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan gila milik Rosaline agar tidak memegangi tubuhnya. Namun wanita itu hanya tertawa. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Ais hingga jarak antara mereka hanya sekitar dua sentimeter. Ais segera membuang wajahnya ke samping. Rosaline menjilat pipi anak itu, menaikkan topinya sedikit dan tertawa kecil.

" Berhenti, Hmm? Kau gurau je. Alasan aku ambil kau duluan dibandingkan yang lain sebab tipemu yang tenang sangat dan jarang berontak. Tapi tak payah buat risau, Ais. Bukan kau je yang dapatkan ni. Kawan-kawan kau pula yang kan rasakan akibatnya. Seronok sangat, bukan?"

" Urrhh … Sudah cukup kau lakukan ni padaku …" gumam Ais berang." Kau tak … tak boleh … apa-apakan kawan-kawan aku!"

Ia berusaha tenang. Senjata utamanya adalah ketenangan. Namun hasilnya hanya kantuk yang menyerang. Oh, jangan. Dia tidak boleh hilang kesadaran. Kalau itu terjadi, maka Rosaline akan semakin gila melakukan 'santap malam' miliknya. Yah, hobi Ais memang beristirahat dan tidur. Namun untuk kali ini, dia benar-benar tidak ingin tertidur.

Satu alasan utama mengapa Ais takut kalau dia tertidur sekarang, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Oh, Hentikan rasa pesimis itu! Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Matanya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ais merasa pandangannya mulai dilingkupi kegelapan. Namun sebelum kedua matanya tertutup, samar-samar dilihatnya sebuah sosok yang berdiri di pintu. Sosok itu tampak kaget.

" Boboiboy?!"

 _'Eh?'_

Sosok itu tahu namanya. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ais sendiri tidak mengenal sosok itu.

Apakah ini keberuntungan atau bencana? Ais benar-benar berharap sosok yang sepertinya mengenal dirinya itu akan segera menyelamatkannya. Tidak peduli siapapun itu. Yang jelas dia benar-benar butuh bantuan darurat sekarang. Dan dengan sisa kesadarannya yang masih ada, ia mulai membatin dengan panik.

 _'Siape pun yang ade kat pintu tu … Aku mohon … TOLONG AKU!'_

* * *

 ** _* Plagiat dari Scene Spongebob :v_**

 **Huwaaaaa! Cerita macam apa ini?! Geli banget! (Oi, kau yang buat cerita itu, kau juga yang geli! Dasar author gila!) Maaf kalau membingungkan, ehehe. Silahkan Direview kalau berminat, Okey? ;)**

 **Ais: Author gila ... KAU BUAT AKU DIANU-ANU SAMA ROSALINE TU?!**

 **Hehehe .. kan udah dikatakan rate-nya bakal nambah.**

 **Ais: Hmm ... surat aku sudah musnah semua. Terpaksa aku harus serang kau, Author! TEMBAKAN PEMBEKU!**

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Sori, Ais. Sori. Jangan ... Haaaaaaaa!**

 **Gempa: Karena Author sedang dihajar Ais, saya yang akan menutup chapter ini. Nah, korang pasti bingung dengan Organisasi tu, Kan? Kan?:) Aku pun bingung (?) ya dah. Tunggu kami di chapter selanjutnya!^_^**

 **Tetap setia dengan kelanjutannya, ya. Love you All, Dear Readers^/^**


	13. Infiltrasi dan Mimpi Buruk

**Saya kembali! ^_^ Haduuhhh ... maaf karena telat update, hehehe. Oh ya. Mungkin bagian sebelumnya membuat readers bingung ya? Terutama tentang kawan lama Boboiboy itu, hehe. Sebenarnya aku tak suka spoiler. Tapi setidaknya di bagian ini bakal ada sedikit Clue. So mind to read? ;)**

 **Warning: Kegajean akut, OOC dan Kalimat menggelikan dan semi M. Tidak boleh dibaca oleh anak berumur empat belas tahun kebawah karna banyak kata-kata yang berbau dewasa.**

 **EruCute03: Ok. Ini dah lanjut, sis. ^_^**

 **femix: Untuk pertanyaan awak, jawabannya ada di bagian ini. Just read it, ya? ;)**

 **Syak30Des: Waduh hati-hati ... ketubruk nanti benjol. Kasihan #GAJEEEE**

 **Ah ya. Maaf kalau aku bikin ngalay ya, hehehe ... aku udah next ni. Silahkan dibaca.**

 **Blaze Hilapious: Waduh suara toa-nya keras banget. hehe. Masalah Ais mau diapain tu ... yah pasti udah tersirat ya? hehe .. tapi hati-hati buat bagian ini karena bakal lebih parah dari sebelumnya. keep warning!**

 **Blackcorrals: Yah, tenang aja. Di chapter ini Ais bakal dapat sedikit kemujuran (Kenape hanya sedikit?!) karena ... yah .. lihat saja nanti bakal gimana gituu ...**

 **Dan masalah perempuan yang di pintu itu, sepertinya udah bisa ketebak, ya? ehehe. Tapi biar ga penasaran, baca bagian ini ya. ^_^**

 **IceCandy03: Hehe terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, so read it okey? ;)**

 **Sabtia Salsabila: Oh nanti bakal ada jawabannya di bagian ini kok. Tapi ternyata udah bisa nebak siapa gadis yang kenal sama Boboiboy itu. Keren! Keep read!**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 12: Infiltrasi dan Mimpi Buruk  
**

" Boboiboy?!"

Mendengar suara itu, Rosaline menghentikan perbuatan gilanya pada Ais dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Sesosok gadis yang terlihat sebaya dengan Boboiboy berdiri disana dengan tampang kaget. Sang wanita Succubus yang melihatnya segera menghela nafas panjang.

" Oh, Kau pula." Gerutunya." Apesal kau ade kat pintu tu? Tak sopan sangat intip-intip kerjaan aku ni. Sana, pergi balik dan biarkan aku selesaikan pasal aku pula!"

Si gadis menggeram." Balik kau cakap?" tanyanya marah." Kau tak tengok ape yang kau lakukan pada dia, Ha?! Gila sangat kau ni!"

" Biar lah. Ini pasal aku, bukan pasal kau!"

" Hish, aku memang tahu kau suka sangat buat macam ni. Tapi kali ini, kau tak boleh dimaafkan!"

" He? Memangnya budak Boboiboy ni siape kau?"

" Dia? Dia kawan lama aku lah."

" Heleehh … dusta sangat kau ni."

" Cukup! Aku tak nak debat sama kau pula, Rosaline." Kata gadis itu berang." Aku datang kat sini hanya nak bagi tahu kalau Bora ra nak pergi kat Bumi buat ambil balik Sfera kuasa Ochobot tu. _Vader_ dah suruh aku buat bagi tahu pasal ni ke kau. Sekarang pergilah. Bora ra dah tunggu kau kat kapal angkasa dia."

Rosaline mendesah panjang. Diliriknya Ais yang masih terbaring lemah di bawahnya dengan terengah-engah, nyaris pingsan. Wanita itu mendecih. Ia mendekati wajah Ais dan mengelus pipi anak itu.

" Hmm … mungkin kitorang boleh sambung pasal ni selepas aku balik, Ais." Katanya pelan namun sinis." Dan mungkin pula aku boleh bawakan kau seorang kawan. Sampai jumpa …"

Ia pun keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Ais dan sang gadis disana. Ais yang tubuhnya masih terborgol di atas meja eksperimen di ruangan itu memandang si gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Te … Terima kasih …" kata sang pengendali Es itu dengan nada pelan." Nasib baik kau datang dan suruh dia pergi. Kalau tak, dia dah belasah badan aku sedari tadi. Menyakitkan sangat!"

Si gadis tersenyum." Aku kan kawan kau, boleh bantu kau lah." Katanya." Kau pastinye masih kenal sama aku, Kan? Kan?"

Ais terperangah. Dilihatnya gadis itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Rambutnya bewarna Coklat pendek. Ia memakai pakaian kasual bercampur Lolita selutut bewarna pink dan ungu. Sebuah pita berukuran mini bertengger di rambut gadis itu. Wajahnya manis dan kulitnya putih bersih. Ais merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi dimana?

Yang lebih buruk dari semua itu adalah … dia tidak ingat siapa nama gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman lamanya ini. Sepertinya penyakit amnesia miliknya masih saja kambuh walaupun dia sudah sering memakan ikan yang katanya menguatkan daya ingat itu.

" Ehh …" gumam Ais gugup." Maaf … tapi aku lupa siape nama kau pula."

" HAH?!" si gadis terkejut." Kau ni … masih pelupa je macam dahulu! Tega sangat! Kau tak ingat siape aku kah, Boboiboy? Aku kawan sekolah rendah kau kat Kuala lumpur sebelum kau pindah sekolah kat pulau Rintis tu lah!"

Ais menggeleng." Aku tak ingat pun." Katanya polos." Oh, ya. Apesal kau ade kat sini? Nak selamatkan aku ke? Kalau macam tu, boleh bantu lepas borgol ni, tak?"

" Tak nak."

" Ei? Kau ni sebenarnye nak tolong aku atau macam mane?"

Lawan bicaranya mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya." Tak juga." Katanya." Aku hanya nak bagi kau satu soalan. Apesal kau pakai baju aneh macam ni? Serba putih dan biru pula. Macam bangsa Eskimo je. Baju kau yang serba jingga dan merah tu kemane?"

Si pengendali Es terdiam. Apakah dia harus membeberkan kekuatannya pada gadis ini? Ada baiknya dia tidak memberitahukannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Ais merasa curiga. Gadis itu yang menyelamatkannya dari Rosaline namun di saat yang sama juga tidak mau melepaskannya.

" Umm … baju aku …" katanya kemudian." Itu rahasia aku la."

" Hishhh … kat sini kau masih main rahasia pula!" tukas si gadis kesal.

" Habis tu, kenape kau tak bagi tahu nama kau sahaje? Dah tahu aku ni pelupa, masih tak paham pasal tu pula."

" Grr … Kalau kau kawan aku, kau pasti masih ingat siape nama aku, Boboiboy!"

" Dan kalau kau kawan aku, dah seharusnya kau lepaskan aku dari borgol ni."

" TAK NAK! Aku hanya kan lepaskan kau kalau kau sebut nama aku!"

" Hm .. pelit sangat kau ni. Mending aku balik tidur je lah. Habis masa je cari tahu nama kau seorang."

Si Gadis menggeretuk marah." Ohh … Kau nak tidur balik, Ha?" tanyanya kesal." Baiklah kalau macam tu, kawan tak kenang budi. AMBIL NI!"

 _JLEB!_

" EH?!"

Sebuah jarum suntik tahu-tahu sudah keluar dari saku sang gadis dan menghujam lengan Ais, membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Dengan segera cairan dalam tabung suntik itu masuk ke dalam pembuluh darahnya. Si gadis masih memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. Dicengkeramnya suntik itu dengan tangannya seraya mendesis marah.

" Tidur balik sana!" tukasnya kesal.

Ais terkejut." Ape?! Ini suntik bius ke?!"

" Ye lah tu. Ape lagi? Masih baik aku bagi kau macam ni. Kau nak aku suntik kau pakai racun tikus kah?"

" Eh, Tak nak la …"

" Sudah! Payah sangat kau cakap ni. Tidur sana! Satu pasal kau wajib tahu, aku dan kawan-kawan lama kau tak suka kalau kau berkawan dengan kawan-kawan kau dari pulau Rintis tu."

" Ha? Apakah kau~ Uhhh …"

Efek obat bius itu sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Tubuh Ais kembali terkulai. Sebelum semuanya gelap, dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum kecut ke arahnya.

 _' Maaf, Boboiboy … Tapi kau tak boleh lari dari sini … terutama lari dari aku … Selamat tidur ….'_

* * *

Disaat yang sama, Rosaline menemui Bora ra yang sudah bersiap-siap menaiki pesawat angkasanya.

"Ketua dah suruh aku sertai korang lagi." Dengusnya." Tapi tak pe. Aku kan bantu kau benar-benar. Kejap. Kenape kau seorang je?"

" Haahh …" Bora ra mendesah." Geng aku pada masuk hospital. Sebab diserang Boboiboy pegendali angin dan gadis manipulator Graviti tu, sampai buat kapal angkasa aku harus diperbaiki pula! Tapi ingat, kau jangan senang-senang kat sana lagi. Buang-buang waktu sangat! Target kitorang sekarang hanya Sfera Kuasa generasi ke-sembilan tu je. Kalau kau nak ambil pecahan Boboiboy, nanti sahaje! Lain masa kau ambil dia lagi. Cepat naik! Kitorang harus segera dapatkan Ochobot!"

" Haeehh … kau tahu ke dia biasanye ade kat mane?"

" Tahu lah! Karena aku pun dah pernah pergi kat tempat kerja dia tu: Kedai Kokotiam."

* * *

 **Di kedai Kokotiam …**

(OST Seguni Mawar merah pun diputar. Latar tempat: Pulau terpencil dan tidak berpenghuni)

 _Terlihat Azroy menangis seraya menunduk frustasi di bawah sebuah pohon kelapa._

 _" Sasha … maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak boleh temu sama kau lagi. Aku … Aku … Aku dah tedampar di pulau tak berpenghuni ni. Tak de bantuan ape pun pula. Jaga diri kau elok-elok kat rumah. Selamat tinggal, Sasha …"_

 _" Miaaaaaawwwww!"_

 _Sasha mengeong-ngeong dipinggir pantai, berusaha memanggil Azroy untuk pulang. Namun apa daya, Azroy sudah tidak ada bersamanya lagi dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di pulau nan jauh dan terpencil itu._

 _" Walau jiwa raga bepisah … tapi tak ape. Aku kan selalu ade bersama kau, Sasha …"_

 _Tamat_

" HUWAAAAAA! Azroy, apesal kau harus mati kat pulau tu?!" Taufan menangis kencang tepat setelah menonton Telenovela Seguni Mawar merah season 2 yang berakhir menyedihkan di televisi." Jangan mati lah. Kasihan Sasha. Tak de yang boleh temani dia, Huhuhuuu …"

Ochobot yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Untung saja dia masih dalam wujud robot. Kalau tidak, dia bakal jatuh terpelanting akibat tersandung tubuh Taufan yang sedang berguling-guling gila di lantai Kedai. Seorang pelanggan, Sons yang baru datang melihat dengan heran.

" Ah, dek. Kenape kau guling-guling kat sini?" tanyanya.

Ochobot menoleh." Eh, Bang Sons. Maaf, tapi dia lepas tengok Telenovela Seguni Mawar Merah kat TV tu, Hehehe .."

" Hayya, jangan macam tu dek." Kata Sons." Ah, iya. Aku suka sangat tengok pertunjukan kat kedai ni. Hebat sangat!"

" Aik? Pertunjukan ape?"

" Pertunjukan Bebola api tu lah, dek." Sons menuding ke arah Blaze yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi penghibur pelanggan di Kedai itu. Ia mengeluarkan bola-bola api di tangannya dan melakukan antraksi yang aneh-aneh.

" Haiiii semuaaaa! Tengok ni. Hehehe … seronok tak?" Blaze cengar-cengir seraya memainkan bola-bola api itu dan meluncurkan mereka di sepanjang bahunya. Semua pelanggan terkesima melihat itu dan bertepuk tangan.

" Wahhh! Kerennn!"

" Bagus! Tak kena rase panas pun. Hebat sangat ni budak!"

Blaze tersenyum lebar." Hahaha … terima kasih, terima kasih!" teriaknya riang sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia melempar bola-bola api miliknya ke belakang dan tahu-tahu sudah membakar sebuah Gazebo di belakangnya, membuat para pelanggan panik.

" AAAAHHHHHH! KEBARAKARAAAAAANNNNN!"

" Cepat! Kita kena padamkan api ni sebelum menyebar!"

Taufan dan Ochobot yang melihat itu segera memberi tatapan sangar ke arah Blaze.

" Ehehe … tak pikir pun boleh sampai terbakar …" katanya menyeringai seraya memain-mainkan telunjuknya.

Ochobot mendesah." Dah lah. Lebih baik kitorang padamkan api ni. Cepat!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhasil memadamkan api itu. Sons mendekati Blaze dan Taufan lalu menatap mereka dengan pandangan simpatik.

" Eh, Adek. Bahaya main api tu. Kenape korang tak cantum semula je? Biar jadi Boboiboy biasa lagi."

" Ehh … tak boleh bang."

" Kenape tak boleh?"

Taufan menceritakan tentang kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dimana Boboiboy berusaha menghentikan Tengkotak dan Rosaline dengan Kuasa lima miliknya. Namun belum sempat bergabung, Boboiboy Ais sudah dibawa pergi oleh musuh.

" Macam tu, Bang. Kami kena selamatkan dia." Katanya." Biar kitorang boleh cantum semula lagi."

" Lepas tu, kenape tak selamatkan dia sekarang?"

" Ehehe … tunggu masa cuti sekolah pas hari sabtu dan ahad, Bang. Salah satu pecahan kami sedang kat sekolah."

Sons mengangguk-angguk." Memangnye korang tak tahu ke kat mane Boboiboy Ais berade?"

Blaze menggeleng lesu." Tak. Itu satu masalah besar buat temukan Ais."

" Haahh …. Padahal tak payah pula korang cari Ais tu. Aku tahu dimane dia?"

" Eh?! Abang Sons tahu kat mana dia?" tanya Ochobot heran.

Sons tersenyum." Mestilah, dek. Ais tu sekarang ade kat …."

( Suara gesekan Biola histeria pun diputar)

" … Kat Kulkas la. Ais kan ade kat Kulkas. Banyak melimpah pula, Hehehe …"

GUBRAK!~ Semua yang ada disitu menjatuhkan diri begitu mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Sons itu.

" Ish Bang Sons ni. Kitorang lagi serius la." Dengus Ochobot jengkel." Pembagi harapan palsu sangat."

" Hehe … sori." Tukas Sons malu." Ah, ya. Bang dah harus balik ni. Dah mendung pula. Nak angkat jemuran, nanti hujan."

" Eh? Hujan?" tanya Taufan bingung." Rasa pun hari ni masih je musim kemarau. Mane ada hujan?"

" Mungkin je ni mendung sebab ade kapal angkasa kat atas kitorang tu." Blaze tahu-tahu menunjuk ke atas. Semuanya menoleh ke sana dan terbelalak kaget melihat sesuatu yang menyebabkan mendung di Musim Kemarau itu.

Pesawat Angkasa Tengkotak.

" AAAAAHHHH! ALIEN NAK SERANG BUMIIIII!" Jerit beberapa pelanggan panik. Serta merta mereka memekik dan lari tunggang langgang. Taufan segera menarik Ochobot dan memeluknya erat sementara Blaze sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Pintu Pesawat itu pun terbuka, menampakkan Bora ra yang berdiri angkuh disana.

" Korang kira dah tamat urusan dengan kami, Hah?" tanya Bora ra kesal." Serahkan Sfera Kuasa tu! Kalau tak, kitorang kan serang Pulau ni sampai hancur lebur!"

" Huh! Jangan harap!" desis Taufan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ochobot." Dah cukup kau siksa dia masa tu. Dia ni kawan kami lah! Kau hanya pikir pasal ambisi kau tuk diri kau seorang je."

" Betul. Kau Egois!" pekik Blaze berang." Dan kau benar-benar tak boleh~"

Kalimatnya terputus. Dilihatnya Rosaline yang berdiri di sebelah Bora ra, mengingatkannya pada kejadian buruk saat Ais dibawa pergi oleh para penjahat itu. Blaze menggeram marah. Beberapa kobaran api meluap dari tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, ia menerjang ke arah wanita itu seraya mengamuk.

" Kau! Kenape kau bawa Ais pergi, Hah?! BAGI DIA BALIK!"

" Tahan, Blaze!" Cegat Taufan. Namun Blaze yang amarahnya sudah meluap-luap itu berlari kencang menuju Rosaline dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Tahu-tahu sebuah bola api berukuran jumbo muncul darinya dan melemparkannya pada pesawat Angkasa Tengkotak.

" Rasakan ni! SERANGAN BOLA API GERGASI!"

Bola api raksasa itu menerjang. Rosaline terkejut. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya ke depan dan berteriak.

" TEMBAKAN RUDAL AIS!"

" HAH?!"

Serta-merta sebuah rudal terbuat dari Es muncul di depan Rosaline dan menembakkannya pada Bola Api raksasa milik Blaze. Kedua kekuatan yang saling berlawanan itu bertemu, menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar di udara. Namun unsur es tampaknya lebih banyak dari api sehingga Blaze terlempar beberapa meter dari Kedai.

" BLAZE!" Taufan memekik dan hendak menyusul sang pengendali Api. Namun dia segera dihadang oleh Bora ra yang tahu-tahu melompat ke depannya dan mendarat, membuat tanah di sekitar Taufan bergetar.

" Lawan kau adalah aku." Katanya sinis seraya menengadahkan tangannya ke depan, seolah ia meminta sesuatu." Tapi kalau kau tak nak aku hancurkan tempat ni, sebaiknye kau bagi aku Sfera Kuasa tu. Itu lebih baik daripada aku hancurkan seluruh Pulau ni."

Ochobot mengidik. Ia membenamkan dirinya ke dada Taufan." Boboiboy … aku takut …" desisnya ngeri. Taufan benar-benar merasa sedih melihat temannya yang ketakutan itu. Ditatapnya Bora ra dengan nanar.

" Sampai kapan pun aku tak kan bagi kau Ochobot!" ujarnya berang. Aura keceriaan yang biasanya ada pada kedua matanya itu kini telah musnah karena marah" Kau tak pernah rasakan empati ke? Kalau sahaje ade kawan kau yang dibawa pergi, macam mane perasaan kau?!"

" Hmph! Aku tak pikir pun tentang pasal tu. Bagi aku Sfera kuasa tu sekarang juga!"

" Tak! Kau langkahi mayat aku dahulu sebelum kau nak ambil dia! BEBOLA TAUFAN!"

Sementara itu, Blaze yang tergeletak beberapa meter dari Kedai berusaha berdiri. Tubuhnya menggigil akibat serangan Rudal Es milik Rosaline, membuat pecahan Boboiboy yang kekanakan itu merasa heran. Darimana wanita itu mendapatkan elemen es seperti itu?

" Eghh … Kau .. Apesal kau boleh punya elemen ais macam tu?" tanyanya pada Rosaline yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wanita itu tertawa keras-keras dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

" Oh, pasal tu? Aku dapat dari pecahan kau yang santai sangat tu lah." Jawabnya tenang. Blaze yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri menatapnya dengan marah.

" Ka … Kau?! Macem mana kau boleh ambil kuasa dari Ais, Hah?!"

" Hmm … aku hanya ambil sebagian kuasa dia lewat cara yang sedap sangat."

Blaze melongo." Cara sedap?" tanyanya." Sedap apanye? Memangnye kau lepas makan sesuatu kah?"

" Haahh … susah sangat jelaskan pasal tu sama kau." Gerutu Rosaline." Sebelum datang kat sini, aku ambil sebagian kuasa dia. Ah ya … pecahan kau tu memang sedap! Buat aku ketagihan pula."

" Ke … Ketagihan?! Kau … Kau apakan dia?!"

" Ohoho .. aku cuma hasratkan dia je. Itu cara aku ambil sebagian kuasa dia. Oh ya ampun. Aku masih boleh ingat … wajah datar dia yang tersiksa … badan dia yang menggairahkan … betapa nikmatnya … Hohoho …"

Blaze mendengar buaian Rosaline itu dengan tatapan Horor. Wajahnya mengidik.

" KA … KAU DAH HASRATKAN DIA?!"

" Mesti lah. Kalau tak, macam mane aku dapat kuasa ais tu? Aha … aku pun nak cicip sesuatu yang panas pula. Macam mane kalau kau temani dia kat sana? Ikutlah denganku."

" Hiiiiyyy … tak nak lah!" idik Blaze ketakutan." Aku tak minat sangat jadi peliharaan kau! Aku masih budak kecik. Umur aku baru je tiga belas tahun. Tak boleh dahulu lakukan hal macam tu! Kau ni memang pedofil! Sekarang bagi Ais balik dan jangan lagi kau datang kat sini!"

" Bagi Ais balik, he?" Rosaline mengelus dagunya sendiri." Tak. Aku tak tertarik bagi dia balik. Dia milikku je. Dan aku hanya nak kalau kau gabung dengan aku pula. Kemarilah."

Dia berkata begitu sembari berjalan mendekati Blaze. Blaze segera mengeluarkan gelang-gelang api dari tangannya dan melemparkannya pada Rosaline.

" Aku tak kan jadi peliharaan kau!" pekiknya." Tak kan pernah! GEGELUNG API!"

" Hmph! Tak guna. SERPIHAN SALJU TAJAM!"

Beberapa Kristal salju raksasa dengan jumlah banyak muncul dan menghantam gelang-gelang api Blaze. Terjadi ledakan. Begitu ledakan itu lenyap, Blaze sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri. Tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di sebelah Taufan yang saat itu tengah melawan Bora ra dan memeluknya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

" HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Taufaaaaaaaaannnnn, Aku Takuuuuuuuuuutttttt! Huhuhuuuuuuu …."

" Eih? Apesal kau merepek kat sini?" tanya Taufan kaget seraya menciptakan perisai angin agar melindungi mereka dari serangan Bora ra. Blaze menangis tersedu-sedu seraya menggumam.

" Hiks … Rosaline …. Dia … dia ambil kuasa Ais la!"

" Ha? Kenape bisa?!"

" Dia ambil kuasa tu pakai cara menjijikkan! Dia … dia … Dia dah hasratkan si Ais! Dan sekarang aku yang nak dia hasratkan pula! Huweeeeeeeee!"

Taufan terkejut. Dipandangnya Ochobot yang masih ada di dekapannya.

" Eh, Ochobot. Kenape si Rosaline suka sangat budak kecik macam ni? Sampai lakukan hal gila tu pada Ais pula."

Ochobot mengidik." Ei, dia tu memang Pedofil la. Wajar je kalau dia suka lakukan hal macam tu. Aku pun nak dia hasratkan pula!"

" Haha … wajar kau kate?" Taufan tertawa hambar." Dia tu dah tak waras! Kelainan akut! Dan kau cakap itu adalah sebuah kewajaran?!"

" Oi, sampai kapan korang kan tahan kat situ, Heh?" Bora ra memandang perisai angin dimana kedua pecahan Boboiboy dan Ochobot itu berada dengan tatapan bosan." Aku tak suka buang-buang masa tuk tengok korang kat sana je. KUASA LOHONG HITAM!"

" APE?!"

Sebuah Bola hitam raksasa muncul di tangan Bora ra dan menarik semua benda di sekitarnya. Perisai Angin milik Taufan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan itu. Mereka bertiga berputar nista ke dalam Lubang hitam itu.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Mereka berpusing ria disana. Tiba-tiba Bora ra melemparkan sebuah borgol Listrik ke arah Ochobot dan menyetrumnya hingga pingsan.

" OCHOBOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!" Taufan dan Blaze yang sudah tergeletak di tanah menjerit. Namun tubuh mereka terlalu lemas untuk kembali berdiri. Bora ra mengambil Ochobot seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Hahahahaha! Sekarang aku dah Berjaya buat ambil Sfera Kuasa ni." Tukasnya sinis lalu menatap kedua Boboiboy yang terkapar tak jauh darinya." Dan mungkin buat terakhir kalinya … Selamat Tinggal, Boboiboy. Selamat tinggal, Mwahahahahahaaa!"

Ia memainkan salah satu tangan robot Ochobot dan mengayun-ayunkannya, seakan hendak mengejek Blaze dan Taufan yang sudah tidak berdaya. Rosaline memandang itu semua dengan senyum. Sekonyong-konyong Bora ra menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam Pesawat.

" Eh?! Apehal kau ni?! Aku nak ambil para pecahan Boboiboy tu lah." Tukasnya kesal.

Bora ra mendengus." Tugas utama kitorang dah selesai. Kan aku dah kate kau boleh ambil dia lain masa je. Dah lah. Sekarang masanya kitorang pergi."

" Korang kira kau boleh pergi sambil lalu, Hah?!"

Rosaline dan Bora ra menoleh. Tampak Taufan dan Blaze yang sudah berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar. Walaupun sudah kalah, namun mereka sebisa mungkin untuk mencegat Bora ra agar tidak pergi.

" Hmm … masih nak berdiri pula." Kata Bora ra." Korang ni memang tak jera rupanya."

" Grrrr … Terserah kau nak cakap ape!" kata Blaze marah." Kembalikan Ochobot dan Ais! SEPAKAN BEBOLA APIIIIIII!"

Serangan itu mengenai Pesawat Tengkotak, menyebabkan beberapa bagiannya rusak parah. Bora ra panik. Ia menaruh Ochobot di ruangan dekat pintu dan menarik tuas kemudi pesawat.

" Kitorang dah harus pergi! Kapal angkasa ni baru je diperbaiki, tapi dah nak rusak pula."

" Ye lah tu." Desah Rosaline. Tiba-tiba Taufan muncul di depan pesawat itu dan mengayunkan tangannya.

" Ambil ni! HEMBUSAN TERBANGAN MAKSIMUM!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Angin ribut itu menerpa pesawat Tengkotak dan melemparkannya jauh-jauh. Taufan terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Blaze yang memanggilnya dari bawah.

" Taufan, kau tak pe? Kau belasah diorang dengan serangan kau!"

" Lepas tu, memangnye kenape?"

" Ehh … kau lempar kapal angkasa mereka menuju Sekolah la."

" APE?! SEKOLAH?!"Taufan menjerit panik." Blaze! Kita kena susul mereka kat sana sekarang juga!"

* * *

 **Di SMP Pulau Rintis …**

Kelas 7 cerdas sedang belajar Kimia dengan Papa Zola.

" Jadi … siape yang tahu ape perbedaan molekul unsur dan molekul senyawe?" tanya Papa Zola. Beberapa murid mengangkat tangan. Namun yang paling cepat dari mereka adalah Halilintar.

" Baiklah! Apekah jawabannya Wahai Anak mudaaaa?"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil." Bedanye … Unsur terdiri dari atom-atom yang sama. Kalau senyawe terdiri dari atom yang berlainan." Katanya mantap, membuat semua mata di kelas itu terbelalak.

" Bagus sekali, wahai anak muda!" kata Papa Zola senang." Dan apakah contohnyaaaaaa?!"

Halilintar menyeringai." Ehe .. tak tahu, Cikgu."

" Saya, Cikgu!" Gopal mengangkat tangannya.

" Ape contohnye, wahai anak muda?"

" COKELAT!"

Krikk … Krikk …

" APE?! COKELAT?! KAU SALAH LAGI DIPERSALAHKAAAAAANNN!"

" Eh? Kenape salah, Cikgu?" tanya sang pemuda India heran. Papa Zola tampak menepuk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

" Kau nak tahu ape kesalahan kauuuuu?" tanyanya kesal." Coklat tu terdiri dari Atom-atom yang berlainaaaaaaannnn! Macam Glukosa dan sebahagainya! Dan Glukosa tu terdiri dari macam-macam atom pulaaaaaa! Kau ni tak pernah tengok komposisinya kaaaahhhh?!"

" Lha … warnanye pun sama semua." Protes Gopal." Kenape cokelat tak masuk?

" Hmm … kau tu manipulator Molekul, tapi pasal Molekul pun tak tahu." Tukas Fang seraya mendesah panjang.

"Dey, aku mane tahu pasal tu? Kau kira kepintaran tu turun macam kapal terbang jatuh dari surga ke? Aku belum belajar la."

" Heehhh …. Kau tu pikir makan je, tapi pelajaran dari kuasa sendiri pun tak nak belajar pula." Sindir Fang." Dan kalau~

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM!

Sebuah menggelegar terdengar. Spontan semua murid tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke halaman sekolah tempat suara itu berasal. Mereka terkejut melihat apa yang jatuh itu.

Pesawat Angkasa Tengkotak.

" Eh?! Bukannye tu Tengkotak?" tanya Yaya." Apesal mereka mendarat darurat kat sini?"

" Kejap." Halilintar melihat bagian luar pesawat itu yang tampak gosong." Nampaknye diorang diserang dan terlempar sampai sini. Eh?"

Mata delimanya terbelalak begitu melihat Ochobot ada di dalam pesawat itu, menyimpulkan bahwa mereka menyerang Kedai Kokotiam sebelum terlempar ke sekolah seperti itu.

" Itu Ochobot!" katanya segera." Cepat! Kitorang kena selamatkan dia!"

Mereka pun bergegas menuju pintu. Tiba-tiba Papa Zola mencegat mereka.

" Kejaaaapppp! Apesal korang semua nak keluar kelas, Haaaaaaaaa?!"

" Ehh … nak selamatkan Ochobot, Cikgu."

" Ckckck … tapi korang tahu kat mane korang berade kaaahhh?"

" Kat sekolah la Cikgu." Kata Fang." Ayolah. Kenape Cikgu halang-halang kitorang? Kalau lama-lama macam ni, Tengkotak kan bawa Ochobot lari!"

Papa Zola mendesah." Cikgu tahu ape perasaan korang sebagai kawan." Katanya." Tapi karena korang masih kat sekolah, maka PAKAILAH KARD IZIN KELUAR KELAAAASSSSS!"

BRUKK!

" Hadeeehhh … dikira ape pula …" desis Halilintar dengan wajah pening.

Setelah mengalungkan kartu izin keluar kelas, Dia dan teman-temannya berlari menuju halaman. Dengan kemampuan Gerakan Kilatnya, Halilintar masuk ke dalam pesawat angkasa Tengkotak itu sementara teman-temannya yang hanya berlari biasa sudah keburu dihalang oleh Bora ra.

" Ape yang kau lakukan kat sini, Hah?!" tanya Yaya." Nak serang sekolah kami ke?"

Bora ra mendengus." Huh! Aku kena hembusan dari kawan kau kat Kedai tu sampai buat aku terlempar kat sini pula! Dah lah. Aku dah tak de urusan dengan korang. Sfera Kuasa tu dah aku ambil balik, hahahaha … Rosaline, ambil alih kendali kapal! Kitorang harus segera pergi dari sini!"

" Baik." Ujar Rosaline seraya menarik tuas kendali tanpa menyentuhnya. Pesawat angkasa itu perlahan kembali terbang. Ying memekik.

" Alamak! Diorang nak kabur wo! PERLAHANKAN MAS~"

" Jangan, Ying!" cegah Yaya." Boboiboy Halilintar masih kat dalam kapal angkasa tu! Nanti dia perlahan pula buat ambil Ochobot!"

" Oh iya. Aku lupa ma, Hehehe …"

" Ha?!" Bora ra terkejut mendengar itu." Rosaline, periksa kapal angkasa! Ade penyusup!"

" Ei, kalau aku periksa, ni kapal angkasa bakal jatuh balik!" tukas Rosaline kesal." Kau kira aku boleh kendalikan dua hal berlainan dalam satu waktu, ha?"

" Kau tinggal tengok je layar CCTV kat sebelah tuas kendali tu lah."

" Hmm … Ye lah. Ye lah."

" Masa Boboiboy cari Ochobot, kita kena lawan Bora ra tu." usul Fang." Biar dia tak ganggu rancangan kita pula."

" Ohh .. jadi kau nak main ke?" tanya Bora ra sinis." Kalau macam tu, sedia buat hancurnya diri korang!"

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang berada di dalam pesawat pergi ke ruangan dimana Ochobot berada. Ditemukannya robot bulat bewarna kuning yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu disana dan melepas borgol listrik yang membelenggunya. Didekapnya Ochobot ke dadanya dan melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan. Ada beberapa kamera CCTV yang terpasang di sepanjang lorong pesawat. Apa yang harus dilakukan agar mereka bisa keluar dari pesawat itu tanpa ketahuan?

" Macem mane aku boleh keluar ni?" tanyanya bimbang. Tahu-tahu matanya menangkap sebuah ventilasi kecil di bawah dinding. Halilintar tersenyum kecil begitu tahu kemujuran telah menghampirinya.

Orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh jika beranggapan bahwa jalan keluar mereka adalah itu. Ventilasi itu kecil sekali. Tubuh Halilintar tidak akan muat untuk melewatinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kemujuran tetaplah kemujuran. Karena walaupun Halilintar tidak bisa melewati ventilasi itu, tapi setidaknya Ochobot bisa. Ia membuka pintu ventilasi itu dan memandang keluar. Tampak teman-temannya yang sedang melawan Bora ra di halaman sekolah.

" Pst, Gopal!" bisiknya keras. Gopal yang memang berada paling dekat dengan ventilasi itu terkejut dan menghampirinya.

" Eh, Boboiboy. Kau dah temukan Ochobot ke?"

" Sudah. Tapi dia masih pingsan je." Kata Halilintar lalu mengeluarkan Ochobot dari lubang ventilasi. Gopal segera menangkap robot itu dan menatap Boboiboy pengendali petir yang masih berada di dalam ruangan belakang ventilasi.

" Kau seorang macem mane?" tanyanya khawatir." Lubang ventilasi ni kecik sangat. Badan kau tak muat buat lewat pula."

Halilintar menghela nafas." Tak pe. Yang penting Ochobot dah kita selamatkan." Ujarnya." Aku boleh lewat jalan lain. Korang sibukkan mereka sementara aku cari jalan keluar dari kapal angkasa ni."

" Okey." Angguk Gopal seraya membawa Ochobot pergi ke tempat yang aman. Halilintar segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengawasi keadaan sekeliling. Kamera CCTV di pesawat itu masih berfungsi. Ia segera mensiasatinya dengan melakukan gerakan kilat secara zig-zag di setiap persimpangan lorong guna bersembunyi. Cukup memakan banyak waktu. Namun hanya dengan cara ini dia tidak akan ketahuan.

" Bora ra, dia tak nampak pun kat kamera CCTV ni." Desah Rosaline.

" Ciz, dia pasti dah keluar pula." Desis Bora ra berang." Tak pe. Kitorang pergi dari sini sekarang! Kapal angkasa aku dah nak rusak pula. Lagi pun Sfera kuasa tu masih kat dalam kapal je. Jom kitorang balik!"

" Kau kira kau boleh lari, Hah?!" Fang segera berlari ke arahnya seraya berteriak." KOKUN BAYANG!"

Ia menepuk tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah perangkap bayangan. Sayang sekali Bora ra sudah naik ke pesawat angkasanya dan hendak lepas landas. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah rudal ditembakkan ke arahnya. Bora ra terkejut dan berteriak pada Rosaline di ruang kendali.

" Rosaline, elakkan kapal angkasa sekarang!"

Rosaline mengangguk seraya banting setir, mengendalikan pesawat angkasa itu dan menghindari rudal yang ditembakkan pada mereka. Rudal itu mengenai mobil Papa Zola yang dengan segera membuat pemiliknya panik sendiri.

" Tidaaaakkkk! Jangan Kereta Kebenaraaaannnn! Huhuhuuuuuu …"

" Alamak! Maaf, Papa. Aku tak sengaja tembak, hehe …"

" Eh, siape yang tembakkan rudal tu?" Yaya mendesis heran. Namun ia tertegun melihat sesuatu yang terbang di atas langit. Sesosok robot tempur bewarna ungu menjulang tinggi tengah melayang di udara.

" PROBE?!" Mereka terhenyak. Probe yang sedang dalam mode Mega Probe itu segera menembak rudal-rudalnya lagi ke arah pesawat Tengkotak. Rosaline segera tancap gas dan melesatkan pesawat itu pergi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Semuanya mendesah lega. Probe kembali ke mode awal dan terbang mendekati mereka.

" Hehe … korang tak pe?" tanyanya riang.

" Kami baik je." Balas Fang ." Tapi … apesal kau bantu kitorang pula?"

" Iye. Bukannye kau dan Adu du dah jadi jahat balik dan bantu Tengkotak tu?" tanya Gopal heran.

Probe terkekeh." Hehe … Incik Bos habis dapat info dari Ibu Bu semalam." Katanya." Dan selepas tu, Incik Bos langsung bagi aku perintah buat bantu korang lawan Tengkotak tu."

" Memangnye ade ape dengan Ibu Bu wo?" tanya Ying." Sampai buat Adu du nak lawan Tengkotak pula."

" Entah. Aku pun tak tahu. Dan~"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu ia dan para superhero Pulau Rintis itu melihat Taufan dan Blaze yang menumpang di Hoverboard-nya terbang mendekati mereka.

" Kawan-kawan! Korang tengok Kapal angkasa Tengkotak kat sini ke?" tanya Blaze seraya turun dari Hoverboard Taufan.

Ying mengangguk." Yak. Tapi tenang. Kitorang dah belasah diorang dengan bantuan Probe ni. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan diorang, Ochobot dah kami selamatkan pula!"

" Hehehe … Incik Bos yang suruh aku." Kata Probe." Dan mungkin ade sesuatu yang serius sangat sampai dia nak tolong korang macam ni. Malam ni korang pergi ke Markas Kotak. Incik Bos kan bagi tahu ape sebab dia nak kerjasama dengan korang lagi."

" Wuahh … bagus la kalau macam tu." Ujar Taufan lega." Diorang tadi kuat sangat. Macam mane korang kalahkan mereka?"

" Yahh … kami guna strategi." Balas Yaya." Kitorang yang serang dan alihkan perhatian Bora ra dan Rosaline sementara Boboiboy Halilintar yang selinap ke dalam Kapal angkasa guna selamatkan Ochobot. Gerakan dia kan cepat sangat. Jadi boleh hindar dari pengawasan CCTV. Betul kan, Boboiboy?

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

" Eh kejap. Mane Boboiboy Halilintar?"

Mereka baru menyadari bahwa Halilintar tidak bersama mereka, membuat mereka terkejut.

" Ei, mane dia ni?" tanya Fang heran." Bukannye dia tadi dah selamatkan Ochobot?"

Mendengar itu, Gopal tersentak. Ia menggumam pelan." Terakhir kali aku tengok dia tu masa dia keluarkan Ochobot dari lubang Ventilasi kapal angkasa tu. Lubang tu kecik sangat, jadi dia kate nak keluar lewat pintu lain."

" Alamak! Kenape kau tak cakap dari tadi?!" jerit Taufan histeris." Jadi maksud kau … "

Gopal mengangguk." Ehehe … dia masih kat Kapal angkasa tu lah."

" APE?!"

* * *

Halilintar meraba bahunya yang terbentur ke dinding akibat sentakan tuas kendali pesawat Tengkotak itu. Dia sudah sampai ke pintu keluar. Ditekannya tombol pembuka pintu di sebelahnya. Pintu itu terbuka. Namun ia menganga begitu melihat keadaan diluar pintu itu.

Langit lepas beserta samudra yang membentang luas. Halilintar menyadari bahwa pesawat angkasa Tengkotak itu sudah lepas landas sedari tadi. Dalam hati Ia mengumpat dirinya sendiri karena tidak keluar dari sana sejak awal. Dan tentu saja dia tidak berminat untuk menjatuhkan diri dari pesawat itu.

" Cih … aku tak mungkin terjun ke bawah tu. Tinggi sangat." Ujarnya pasrah. Ia berjalan menjauhi pintu dan menekan tombol untuk menutupnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Halilintar merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding dalam, berjaga-jaga. Dia tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam ruang kendali dimana Bora ra dan Rosaline berada lalu menyuruh mereka untuk memulangkannya. Tidak semudah itu. Walaupun dia bertekad untuk menyerang mereka, namun dia segera mengurungkan niat itu. Dia hanya sendirian, dan kedua lawannya itu sangat kuat. Terpaksa Halilintar harus menjadi penumpang gelap pesawat angkasa itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

 _'Bukannye mereka nak pergi ke Markas Organisasi yang Gempa pernah cakap tu?'_ batinnya senang. _' Hmm … Siapa tahu aku boleh selamatkan Ais kalau aku dah tiba kat markas tu. Fufu … Mujur sangat aku ni.'_

Ia mendesah seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

" Tunggu sahaje, Ais. Aku kan selamatkan kau segera." tukasnya mantap.

* * *

Di rumah Sakit, Gempa sedang membaca sebuah koran di sofa sementara Ray yang duduk di sebelahnya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tiba-tiba jam kekuatan milik Gempa berbunyi. Tampak hologram Halilintar darinya.

" Gempa, ini aku." Ujarnya pelan. Gempa dan Ray tersentak dan memandang hologram itu dengan tatapan kaget.

" Eh? Halilintar, apesal kau hubungi aku ni? Bukannye kau masih kat sekolah ke?" tanya Gempa dengan bingung.

Halilintar menaruh telunjuk kanannya di depan bibir." Shh … jangan cakap keras sangat, Gempa." Bisiknya." Aku sekarang ade kat Kapal Angkasa Tengkotak."

" Ha?! Kenape kau bisa ade kat situ?!"

Halilintar menceritakan semuanya pada Gempa dan Ray. Mulai dari terlemparnya pesawat angkasa Tengkotak ke halaman sekolah akibat serangan Taufan hingga status Halilintar yang saat ini menumpang secara ilegal dalam pesawat itu.

" Lalu ape yang nak kau perbuat kat sana?" tanya Ray.

" Nampaknye aku boleh menyusup ke dalam Markas mereka." Jelas Halilintar." Jadi aku boleh selamatkan Ais kalau macam tu. Kan? Kan?"

Ray mendesah." Tapi kau kena jaga-jaga, Boboiboy." Ujarnya memperingatkan." Ayah dah pernah cakap sama aku kalau anggota Organisasi tu seringkali tak nampak dan menyerang secara tiba-tiba."

" Eh, iya ke?" Tanya Halilintar kaget." Tak pe, Abang. Boboiboy kan jaga diri baik-baik. Dan~"

 _BSSSTT!_

Hologram itu tiba-tiba mati, membuat Gempa dan Ray tersentak. Gempa menekan-nekan tombol di jam kekuatannya agar hologram Halilintar muncul kembali. Namun tampaknya tidak ada reaksi apa-apa.

" Kenape dia tiba-tiba putus sinyal ni?" Gempa mengernyit heran." Ape tak de sinyal kat sana ke?"

Ray menghela nafas panjang." Itu la strategi wilayah Organisasi." Katanya muram." Mereka pilih wilayah yang kebal sinyal dari satelit. Gunanya agar markas mereka sulit tuk dilacak. Hanya sinyal-sinyal tertentu je yang boleh sambung kat markas mereka."

" Khh … ape yang abang cakap semalam tu benar." Desis Gempa." Teknologi mereka ternyata dah kuat sangat."

Sekonyong-konyong Yaya muncul di Hologram jam-nya dengan wajah khawatir.

" Assalamualaikum. Boboiboy, kau tahu tak? Kitorang diundang Adu du buat bincang satu pasal serius kat Markas Kotak dia nanti malam." Katanya.

" Waalaikumsalam, Yaya. Eh? Si Adu du dah balik jadi baik ke?"

" Entah. Tapi aku yakin dia tak cakap dusta sebab dia dah suruh Probe buat bantu kitorang selamatkan Ochobot dari Bora ra dan Rosaline beberapa menit lepas. Tak de salahnye kita bantu dia. Ah, dia juga undang kau buat pasal ni."

Gempa menggeleng." Tak boleh, Yaya. Aku kena bantu Bang Ray jaga Tok Aba kat Hospital." Ujarnya." Tapi aku tahu. Kau boleh guna hologram di jam kuasa kau agar korang dan aku terhubung. Dengan cara macam tu, aku masih boleh gabung bincang dengan korang serta Adu du kat Markas Kotak nanti."

" Oh, aku paham." Angguk Yaya senang." Terima kasih, Boboiboy. Nanti malam aku kan hubungi kau kat Markas Kotak. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam."

Ia mematikan hologram itu. Tepat setelah itu ia dan Ray melihat Tok Aba mengerang kecil di atas ranjang. Mereka segera mendekati pria tua itu.

" ATOK! Atok dah siuman ke?" tanya Gempa gembira." Bang Ray dan aku khawatir sangat. Macam mane keadaan Atok?"

Tok Aba membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Ray dan Gempa di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Aroma tabung oksigen masih terasa di hidungnya.

" A … Atok kat mane ni?" tanyanya lemah.

" Tok Aba ditabrak sebuah mobil dua hari lepas." Jelas Ray." Kitorang yang bawa Atok kat sini. Syukurlah Tok Aba dah siuman."

" Eh? Betul ka tu?" Tok Aba terheran-heran. Tiba-tiba Gempa memeluknya erat seraya terisak. Untung saja dia tidak menggunakan sarung tangan batu-nya. Kalau tidak, maka tubuh Tok Aba pasti akan segera encok.

" Huhuhuu … Boboiboy khawatir sangat. Boboiboy tak nak ditinggal sama Atok." Isak Gempa. Tok Aba tersenyum dan mengusap kepala cucunya itu.

" Hehe … terbaik." Ucapnya senang." Eh, kejap. Apesal kau pakai mode Gempa kat sini, Boboiboy?"

" Hmm … ade masalah serius, Tok."

" Ei? Masalah ape?"

" Ehm … tapi Atok jangan marah ye."

" Tak pe. Kau ni malah buat Atok tambah penasaran."

Gempa dan Ray lalu menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama Tok Aba pingsan akibat tertabrak mobil yang dikemudikan Rosaline. Mereka menjelaskan secara umum agar kakek mereka tidak terlalu syok. Tapi tetap saja orang tua itu tercengang mendengarnya.

" Ape?! Pecahan kau diculik diorang?!" tanyanya kaget." Dan diorang nak bunuh orangtua kau pula? Terlalu sangat!"

" Sabar Tok. Boboiboy dah susun rancangan buat cegat mereka." Kata Gempa menenangkan kakeknya.

" Ape rancangan kau tu?"

Gempa tersenyum simpul." Rancangan kami adalah pergi kat pulau Apung hari sabtu dan ahad nanti." Katanya." Kemungkinan besar Markas Organisasi berhubungan dengan pulau tu. Tapi Halilintar baru je hubungi aku tadi. Dia susup Kapal Angkasa Tengkotak dan kena selamatkan Ais, jadi Tok Aba tak payah buat khawatir."

" Oh, lalu macam mane diorang berdua nak balik, ha?"

" Ehehe … Boboiboy belum buat rancangan tuk pasal tu." Gempa menyeringai malu." Tapi semoga sahaje diorang boleh selamat kat sana hingga kami datang jemput mereka nanti."

* * *

Pesawat angkasa Tengkotak itu menukik, hendak mendarat. Halilintar bersiap-siap di dekat pintu keluar. Dia melihat keadaan diluar pesawat lewat sebuah kisi-kisi ventilasi. Untuk beberapa saat ia terperangah melihat tempat mendarat yang diyakini sebagai Markas Organisasi itu.

Tiga gedung tinggi pencakar langit berada di depan pesawat yang saat itu tengah mendarat. Halilintar menganga. Apakah ia bermimpi? Inikah Markas Organisasi?

" Macam gedung Kantor je." Desisnya." Tak cocok sangat dengan Alien ataupun Succubus macam Bora ra dan Rosaline tu."

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Bora ra dan Rosaline hendak keluar dari Pesawat. Halilintar menempelkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sudut gelap di dekat pintu. Kedua makhluk itu mampir sebentar ke ruangan dimana Ochobot berada sebelumya. Detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan histeris.

" KENAPE SFERA KUASA TU DAH TAK DE KAT BILIK NI, HAH?!"

Itu suara Bora ra. Tampaknya dia frustasi sekali. Rosaline mendesah panjang begitu tahu ia dan rekannya itu gagal mengambil Ochobot untuk kedua kalinya.

" Nampaknye budak yang menyusup ke Kapal angkasa masa kitorang lawan kawan-kawan dia tadi dah Berjaya kelabui kitorang." Ujarnya datar." Buktinya dia tak nampak pun kat kamera CCTV."

" Grr … ini salah kau!" tuding Bora ra padanya." Kau tu lengah sangat! Sampai rancangan kitorang hancur pula!"

Keduanya berdebat. Halilintar merasa inilah kesempatan untuk keluar dari pesawat angkasa Tengkotak dan masuk ke Markas Organisasi. Ia mengendap-endap dan setelah merasa waktunya pas, ia mengambil ancang-ancang.

" GERAKAN KILAT!"

Ia keluar dari Pesawat angkasa itu dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melesat masuk ke dalam Gedung Organisasi. Sayangnya Rosaline melihatnya sekilas dan tahu-tahu sudah lari meninggalkan Bora ra.

" Oi, Rosaline! Ape yang kau lakukan?"

" Aku dah temu budak tu! Dia masuk kat dalam gedung pusat. Aku kan tangkap dia segera. Kau boleh pergi."

" Eh, Tapi~"

Namun Rosaline sudah tidak mengindahkan kalimat Bora ra itu dan terbang masuk ke dalam gedung. Halilintar sadar dirinya sudah ketahuan. Ia berlari kilat sepanjang lorong dan menemukan sebuah pintu terbuka. Langsung saja dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Rosaline melewatinya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Huuff … selamat …" helanya. Ia menoleh ke ruangan dimana dia berada sekarang. Beberapa komputer raksasa terpampang di sana. Halilintar mendekati sebuah komputer dan menekan tombol enter di keyboard. Sebuah file muncul di layar monitor dengan judul yang menggunakan tulisan huruf Kapital.

 _DEATH LIST_

" Daftar Kematian?" gumam Halilintar heran. Ia menelusuri file yang berisikan ribuan nama itu. Sekonyong-konyong kedua mata delimanya melotot begitu melihat tiga nama yang terpampang disana.

Nama kedua orangtuanya serta kakaknya: Ray Ernie.

Dia nyaris berteriak saking kagetnya. Halilintar menelan ludah. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas keyboard itu berkeringat dingin.

Dari file yang diperiksanya itu, dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa keluarganya adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu Target Korban Pembunuhan sebuah badan kejahatan terselubung yang bernama Organisasi ini.

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Mengapa keluarganya yang harus kena imbasnya juga? Apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga menjadi target sebuah badan Psikopat ini?

" K … Kenape … Kenape ini harus terjadi kat keluarga aku?" desisnya geram. Percikan listrik merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Amarahnya bergejolak. Spontan ia menendang pintu ruangan itu dan melesat keluar dengan emosi yang memuncak.

Setiap badan pasti punya ketua. Dan Halilintar bertekad untuk menemukan Ketua Organisasi -dan kalau diperlukan- Menghabisinya di tempat.

Ia tiba di lantai Sembilan puluh dimana ruangan sang ketua berada. Namun begitu ia melewati sebuah ruangan yang terbuka di lorong itu, ia terhenyak. Segera saja dia mengerem kedua kakinya. Amarahnya yang memuncak digantikan dengan rasa kaget yang luar biasa.

Di dalam ruangan yang terbuka itu tampak sesosok pemuda yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah meja eksperimen. Kedua tangan dan kakinya terborgol ke meja itu. Jaket dan bajunya yang terbuka bagian depannya tampak kusut, seolah baru saja diterjang sesuatu. Halilintar mengenali sosok bertudung dan bertopi dengan nuansa es itu. Sang pengendali petir mematung di ambang pintu dengan mulut mengatup dan membuka layaknya seekor ikan yang menangkap seekor cacing. Detik berikutnya sebuah suara pilu mendesis darinya.

" Ais?"

Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pecahan dirinya yang dibawa pergi dua hari yang lalu di tempat ini. Perlahan Halilintar masuk ke ruangan itu, hendak mendekati Ais. Namun sebuah suara perempuan menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ei, ape yang kau lakukan kat sini, Ha? Siape kau? Dan ape urusan kau?"

Halilintar menoleh. Tampak seorang gadis sebaya dengannya berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan baju bergaya campuran antara Lolita dan kasual. Namun entah mengapa sebelum Halilintar terkejut, si gadis terkejut duluan.

" Kejap!" katanya heran." Kau … Kau Boboiboy?!"

" Ye lah. Aku Boboiboy!" tukas Halilintar _sweatdrop_ setelah melihat aksi sang gadis yang merusak suasana itu.

" Ta .. Tapi … bukannye kau yang ade kat meja eksperimen tu?"

" Hmm … macam mane aku bagi tahu ya? Aku boleh pecah jadi lima. Dan salah satu pecahan aku ni dibawa kat sini. Aku hanya nak bawa dia pulang je."

" APE?! PECAH LIMA?! Kau … Kau masih Boboiboy ke?!"

" Ish, aku dah bagi tahu, tapi kau masih tanya pula!" kata Halilintar kesal lalu menunjuk Ais." Dia Boboiboy dan aku pula Boboiboy! Hanya sahaje elemen kami berbeza. Kau ni aneh sangat."

BRUKK!

" He?"

Si gadis tahu-tahu sudah pingsan di tempat. Halilintar hanya melongo melihatnya. Sepertinya gadis itu kaget sekali melihat kemampuan Boboiboy yang bisa membagi dirinya menjadi beberapa dengan masing-masing menguasai dua fase elemen sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya itu pingsan dalam sekejap.

" Dia pingsan." Desis Halilintar." Eh, kejap. Kenape dia boleh tahu kalau nama aku adalah Boboiboy? Dan kenape dia macam kenal aku tapi aku tak kenal dia?"

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan sosok yang muncul di mimpinya semalam, yang memecahkan balon besar di ruangan dansa dalam mimpinya itu. Halilintar terperangah. Gadis ini yang muncul di dalam mimpinya. Tapi siapa dia? Mengapa Halilintar tidak ingat sama sekali tentangnya?

" Ape hubungan aku dengan perempuan ni?" bisiknya heran." Tapi aku dah tak de waktu. Aku harus lepaskan Ais dan segera pergi dari sini."

Ia berjalan mendekati Ais dan hendak melepas borgol-borgol yang membelenggu pecahannya. Tepat saat itulah sebuah sosok gelap muncul di belakangnya dengan kedua matanya yang merah menyala. Ia menyeringai serigala seraya mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

 ** _'Kena kau, Bateraiku yang tampan.'_**

" Eh?"

Sang pengendali petir itu tersentak dan menoleh. Namun sebelum kepalanya menoleh sepenuhnya, sosok yang berada di belakangnya itu telah mengayunkan tangan ke arahnya dan …

 _BUAK!_

" AKH!"

Halilintar merasa sesuatu yang keras menghantam tengkuknya. Dan dalam waktu singkat, semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

Malam itu Markas Kotak Adu du tampak ramai. Tentu saja berkat kedatangan para superhero cilik Pulau Rintis yang berkunjung guna memenuhi undangan diskusi dari sang empunya Markas Kotak. Mereka duduk mengelilingi Adu du yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan serius. Jarang sekali dia tampak serius seperti ini.

" Kenape kau undang kami kat sini?" tanya Ochobot heran." Ade sesuatu yang penting ke?"

Adu du mendesah." Korang ni memang musuh abadi aku." Katanya muram." Tapi mungkin pepatah 'Musuh adalah kawan' telah berlaku pula tuk kitorang."

" Dah la, Adu du. Kami nak tahu ape yang nak kau bincangkan pada kami." Kata Gempa via hologram yang berada di tengah mereka.

" Ye lah, Ye lah. Aku memang nak bincang sesuatu yang penting pada korang semua." Kata Adu du memulai penjelasannya" Semalam aku dapat maklumat dari Mama aku, Ibu Bu. Mama cakap bahwa beberapa tokoh penting Planet Ata ta Tiga berkhianat dan mengadakan kontrak dengan musuh lama kami: Organisasi."

" Ha? Organisasi?" Mila terkejut." Adu du, kau bercanda ke?"

" Aku serius la!" desis Adu du kesal." Ya. Itu dia masalahnye. Dan salah satu penghuni Ata ta Tiga yang buat kontrak dengan Organisasi tu adalah Tengkotak. Makanye Mama aku suruh buat lawan diorang. Menyakitkan kalbu sangat. Padahal aku dan Kiki ta dah tunangan pula, Huhuhuu …"

" Sabar, Incik Bos. Sabar …" Probe mengelus pundak atasannya itu, berusaha menenangkannya. Tiba-tiba Fang mendesis keras karena kehabisan kesabaran.

" Woi, lanjutkan pasal maklumat tu!" Ujarnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada." Mulai sok sendiri pula."

" Hehehe …" Adu du cengar-cengir lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya." Aku harus kerjasama dengan korang buat hentikan Organisasi tu. Aku dah minta izin dari Mama aku. Dia bolehkan aku dengan satu syarat: Selama berhubungan dengan Organisasi, aku boleh kerjasama dengan korang. Dan aku dah dengar pasal Rosaline yang dah jadi senjata utama mereka. Dia yang pertama-tama kitorang harus belasah. Setelah dia dah terhapuskan, maka Organisasi pun akan melemah dengan sendirinya."

" Oh, Pantas pun Orang tua aku cakap macam tu pula." Kata Gempa." Nama kode dia tu Mawar Liar, jadi hanya nama itu je yang tersebar di muka umum."

" Tapi … bukannye ade senjata Organisasi selain Rosaline tu?" tanya Taufan." Macam kertas yang Bang Ray bagi kat Gempa. Nama tu Lampion, Pandai Besi dan lain sebahagainya. Itu berarti masih ade yang diorang andalkan."

Ying mendesah." Hayya, Cuma Rosaline yang mereka andalkan saat ini wo." Ujarnya." Tapi tak de salahnye kalau kitorang serang dia duluan. Sedikit tapi lama-lama kita kan berhasil!"

" Okey. Kalau macam tu, kau kena ikut dengan kitorang, Adu du." Usul Yaya." Kami nak selamatkan Boboiboy Ais kat sana pula. Jadi kau pun boleh hentikan Organisasi tu."

" Hmm .. baiklah. Tapi ini karena masalah Organisasi je." Gumam Adu du pasrah, membuat semuanya berteriak hebat.

" Yeeeeyyy! Adu du dah jadi kawan kitorang lagi!" kata Blaze senang." Aku nak jalan-jalan pakai kapal angkasa kau kapan-kapan. Boleh tak?"

" Hahhh … ye lah. Terserah kau pula."

" Eh kejap." Kata Ray tiba-tiba." Boboiboy Halilintar kate dia nak selamatkan Boboiboy Ais. Tapi sinyal hologram dia terputus begitu kami nak bincang dengan dia pula. Sinyal-sinyal sangat sukar buat lacak keberadaan Organisasi tu. Dan sampai sekarang pun dia tak dapat dihubungi."

" Ape? Huhuhuuu … jangan-jangan dia dah ketangkap pula?" tanya Gopal cemas seraya memegang kepalanya dengan tertunduk sedih." Kalau tu terjadi, macam mane?"

" Huh … tinggal selamatkan diorang je. Kau tu pikir susah pula." Dengus Fang.

Tiba-tiba Taufan dan Gempa merasa tubuh mereka merinding. Seakan sesuatu yang semu mencekik mereka. Keduanya menelan ludah.

" Ge … Gempa, kau rasakan sesuatu ke?" tanya sang pengendali angin.

" Eh? Memangnye korang rasa sesuatu ape?" tanya Probe bingung.

Gempa mengangguk." Aku rasa hal tu pula. Nampaknye … Nampaknye Halilintar dah ade dalam masalah sekarang!"

* * *

Kedua matanya terbuka pelan, menampakkan dua buah mata bewarna merah delima. Halilintar merasa tubuhnya kaku. Kedua kakinya kesemutan karena berada dalam posisi yang sama untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang dengan suhu yang dingin dan suram. Beberapa lampu neon bewarna putih menyala di setiap bagian dinding. Beberapa rantai logam tersambung ke setiap dinding. Dan anehnya, ujung dari rantai-rantai itu mengarah ke dirinya, membuat Halilintar tersadar bahwa dada dan perutnya terborgol dengan rantai-rantai itu. Dia berada dalam posisi duduk di atas sebuah kursi logam atau mungkin bisa disandingkan dengan kursi penyiksaan. Kedua kakinya terborgol ke kursi itu sementara kedua tangannya terborgol di belakang punggungnya. Halilintar mematung. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Tampaknya kali ini kemujuran tidak memihaknya.

" Ugh … kenape aku ade kat sini?"

Ia menerawang, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dan kini ia ingat bahwa seseorang telah memukulnya dari belakang hingga dia pingsan. Ia mendecih kesal, berusaha melepas rantai-rantai itu dari tubuhnya.

" KILAUAN KILAT!"

 _BRRRRZZZZZZZT!_

" AAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Rantai itu menyetrum tubuhnya, seakan Halilintar adalah seorang narapidana yang sedang menjalani hukuman di kursi listrik. Pasalnya dia sendiri bisa merasakan efek elemennya kalau serangannya ditangkis dan mengenai dirinya. Ia mendesis kesal. Namun ia tertegun begitu melihat sosok yang berkacak pinggang tak jauh di depannya.

Rosaline.

" Kuhuhuhuu …merasakan serangan sendiri macam tu seronok sangat, bukan?" tanyanya sarkastik. Halilintar melongo hebat. Ia menggeram seperti seekor singa yang dimana dia semakin dibelenggu maka semakin ganas pula peragainya.

" Kau! Apesal kau tahan aku kat sini, Hah?!"

" Lha … aku dah pernah kate aku kan ambil pecahan kau seorang-seorang. Rasa tiap-tiap dari korang pastinye berbeda pula."

" Tch! Aku tak tertarik untuk jadi santapan kau. Terima kasih." Balas Halilintar dingin. Rosaline tertawa dan berjalan mengelilinginya.

" Fufu … jadi ini dia, Boboiboy Halilintar yang pemarah dan serius sangat." Kata Rosaline mengejek. Halilintar merasa kedua tangannya yang terborgol di belakangnya itu gatal sekali untuk segera menampar wanita itu. Namun dengan keadaannya yang terbelenggu seperti itu, dia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Urat-urat tubuhnya serasa mau pecah saking marahnya.

Rosaline menahan geli." Ahaha … kau pasti masih pikir pasal pecahan kau yang santai sangat: Boboiboy Ais." Katanya seraya membuka tirai di sebelahnya. Tampak sebuah jendela kaca yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan ruangan dimana Ais yang masih terbaring pingsan berada. Halilintar terbelalak dan meronta-ronta dalam borgolnya.

" AIS!" jeritnya kalut, berharap pecahan Boboiboy bernomor urut lima itu mendengar suaranya dan bangun. Namun Ais tidak bereaksi dan masih terkapar di atas meja eksperimen itu. Halilintar menoleh ke arah Rosaline dengan tatapan benci.

" Kau … Ape yang kau buat kat dia, Hah?! Sampai buat dia pingsan macam tu pula!"

" Oh, tak de. Aku hanya tiduri dia je. Kenape kau marah sangat?"

Halilintar merasa kedua telinganya tersambar oleh elemennya sendiri begitu mendengar kalimat Rosaline itu. Ais … ditiduri sebelum waktunya? Oh, wanita Succubus yang berdiri di depannya itu pasti bercanda. Dan bagi Halilintar, candaan itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

" Kau … Kau dah tiduri dia?!" jeritnya kaget." Kau Gila! Psikopat! Kau ni memang Menjijikkan sangat!"

" Hei, tenangkan diri kau dahulu." Hibur Rosaline." Jangan meletup macam ni pula. Ais tu ade kat urutan 5678 dari semua budak yang pernah aku hasratkan je. Aku dah biasa pula. Kau je yang terlalu bawa emosi, Hali …"

Sang pengendali petir menelan ludah berkali-kali. 5678 anak? Sebegitu banyakkah anak-anak yang polos itu 'dinikmati' oleh Rosaline sejak zaman bihari? Wanita itu benar-benar sesosok pedofilia akut. Dan kini Halilintar melihat makhluk penderita pedofilia akut itu tepat di depan matanya.

" Kau … seharus pun kau dah masuk rehabilitasi!" desisnya berang." Kau hanya pikir nafsu durjana kau! Tak boleh diampuni! Kalau aku dah bebas, aku kan belasah diri kau sampai~"

" Belasah dengan hati kau, He?" goda Rosaline yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Halilintar dan meraba tubuh anak itu dari belakang, membuka resleting jaketnya dan memeluk dadanya. Halilintar merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa menit. Rosaline menaruh dagunya di bahu Halilintar dan menggesek-geseknya disana seakan-akan bahu Boboiboy pengendali petir itu adalah papan cuci. Dan sebagai akibatnya, hidung Halilintar mulai berdarah.

" Khh … Berani kau pegang-pegang aku?! Aku tak kan~ AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ia memekik begitu kedua tangan Rosaline mulai merayapi pinggangnya. Halilintar merinding hebat begitu menyadari tubuhnya mulai digerayangi oleh wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, tenaganya mulai terserap keluar. Jangan. Dia tidak boleh bernasib sama seperti Ais. Dan gengsinya yang tinggi mulai membuat tubuhnya memberontak. Namun semakin ia memberontak, semakin lemas pula tubuhnya.

Satu hal yang diinginkan Halilintar saat itu adalah: Semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi. Dan kali ini dia merasakan mimpi buruk yang nyata.

Dia hendak bangun dari mimpi buruk itu. Atau setidaknya ada yang membangunkannya. Namun sepertinya dia akan susah sekali untuk bangun. Rosaline mencium pipi Halilintar sebelum akhirnya anak itu hilang kesadaran.

 ** _' Nikmati mimpi indah kau, Halilintar … kau hanya kan siksa diri kau tuk bangun darinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga … kau adalah milikku, Fufufu ….'_**

Oh, Tidak! Kali ini dia benar-benar butuh bantuan untuk bangun dari Mimpi buruk ini segera!

* * *

Si gadis berpita pink mendapati dirinya terbangun di sebuah kamar tidur. Sesosok anak perempuan cina dengan wajah cantik dan rambut bewarna ungu tua yang dikuncir dua duduk di sebelahnya.

" Uhh … kenape aku ade kat kamar aku ni?" tanya si gadis berpita. Gadis cina yang berada di sebelahnya mendesah.

" Kau pingsan kat ruangan Boboiboy la." Katanya.

" Eh?" Gadis berpita itu tercengang. Dia masih ingat bahwa Boboiboy ada dua dengan baju yang berlainan warna dan gaya. Tahu-tahu dicengkeramnya pundak gadis cina di depannya itu.

" Aku … aku tengok Boboiboy ade dua!"

" Ha? Dua? Kau gurau ke? Dia tu hanya satu je, Boboiboy seorang yang jadi kawan kitorang sebelum dia pindah kat Pulau Rintis."

Gadis berpita itu menggeleng keras." Aku serius, Ah Ming! Dia pun cakap dia boleh pecah jadi lima!"

" Hmm … kau nampaknye masih penat je. Rehat sahaje dahulu." Kata gadis yang bernama Ah Ming itu." Kau perlu rehat. Kita ni manusia. Tenaga kita terbatas. Dah la. Aku nak pergi ke ruangan _Vader_ kau sekarang."

Gadis berpita itu mengangguk dan kembali meringkuk dalam selimut. Ah Ming keluar dari ruangan itu dan melintasi lorong. Samar-samar didengarnya sebuah suara menjijikkan di sebuah ruangan dekat Aula utama. Ia mendesah panjang.

" Rosaline, kau mulai pula." Desisnya seraya menghela nafas panjang." Hanya sebab kau yang paling diandalkan oleh Tuan Ketua, kau dah belasah harga diri budak tu. Ckckck … terlalu sangat!"

Ia pun tiba di ruangan besar dimana sosok yang duduk di belakang meja itu berada. Ah Ming menutup pintu dan menatap sosok itu.

" Tuan Ketua, rancangan kitorang dah capai 50%."

" Hmm … 50%?" tanya sosok di depannya." Ah Ming, kau tak bagi tahu pencapaian ni pada anak aku ke?"

" Belum. Dia masih kaget dengan Boboiboy yang katanye boleh punya kuasa pecah menjadi beberapa elemen. Kalau dia dah pulih, aku kan bagi tahu kat dia."

Sosok itu mengangguk-angguk." Baiklah kalau macam tu."katanya." Kau bagi tahu dia segera. Walaupun korang masih SMP, tapi korang dah masuk sebagai bahagian dari Supreme Diamond. Terutama anak aku, karena hobi dia yang suka kumpul-kumpul dan kitar berbagai jenis boneka kat Laboratorium dia. Jangan sampai dunia luar tahu hal macam ni."

" Eh? Bukannye pihak Ata ta Tiga dah bongkar beberapa anggota mereka yang buat kontrak dengan kitorang?" tanya Ah Ming heran." Dan hanya mereka yang tahu nama baru Organisasi ni."

" Hmm … betul juga. Tapi setidaknya tak menyebar sangat. Cukup mereka je yang tahu pasal ni. Sekarang pergilah. Korang dah harus segera balik ke kuala Lumpur buat sekolah."

Ah Ming mendesah." Macem mane dengan adik aku kat London? Dia masih selidik Duta dari Malay tu ke?"

" Nampaknye masih." Kata sang Ketua." Tapi tak payah kau risau, Ah Ming. Adik kau dah ditemani oleh budak India kita yang pemberani lagi arogan tu. Jadi kau tenang sahaje. Semoga operasi penghapusan orang-orang kat _Death List_ tu berjalan dengan lancar oleh mereka."

" Semoga." Desis Ah Ming seraya mendesah panjang lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

 **Hieeee ... kenapa nih FF makin mengerikan ya? Aduhhhhh -_-**

 **Halilintar: Kenape aku yang kedua di pegang-pegang sama dia, HAH?!"**

 **Hehehe .. ikut jalan cerita aja, Hali :v *Disetrum**

 **Halilintar: KEMBALI KAU, AUTHOR NISTAAAAAA! _**

 **Hieeeeeyyyy ... seram sangat! Sambil lari, silahkan review ya hehehe ... Maaf kalau cerita ini makin absurd aja :v**

 **Tetap setia dengan kelanjutannya, ya. Love you All, Dear Readers^/^**


	14. Nama Samaran

**Hai readers sekalian. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Author gila bin gaje di FF Boboiboy perdana saya ini, hehehe ... untuk kali ini, masalah akan semakin ruwet, jadi readers perlu sedikit fokus, ok? Dan Warning: Kegajean akut, typo dll. Khusus untuk ini lebih mendekati M karena adegan yang lebih mengerikan akan terjadi. Keep warn for seperti biasa, minimal adalah lima belas tahun hehehe ... Kalau dibawah itu, mending dilewati saja Ok? ;)**

 ** _Bagaimana persiapan para pecahan Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan untuk pergi ke Pulau Apung?_ Temukan jawabannya di bagian ini.**

 **Blackcorrals: Hehehe ... kalau menurut legenda sih Succubus ngambil energi mangsanya seperti itu. Tapi tenang aja kok. Boboiboy tidak akan sudi. Kan masih kecil, Hehehe (Iya sih ... tapi adegannya mendekati batas umur tahu, dasar author gila!)**

 **EruCute30: Waduh, iya ke? Awak masih dibawah umur?! Hehe sebaiknya bagian aneh di chapter ni lewati saja ya. takutnya mempengaruhi gimana gitu.**

 **Syak30Des: Hehehe review sampai dua biji(?) gapapa kok. Tapi jangan bawa-bawa golok dong (Padahal mainan) Aku kan takutt #PLAK! Dan untuk bagian ini, adegan aneh lebih baik dilewati saja ya. Dan untuk tebakan tentang Genderbender itu ... kurang lebih benar, Hehehe Congratulations! ^_^ Tapi sayangnya disini tdk ada genderbend dari Boboiboy. Tapi gpp. Soalnya dah ada spoiler genderbend buat Fang dan Ying disini.**

 **IceCandy03: Ga tahu tu. Si Rosaline emang demen sama anak kecil kali ya? Hehehe ... Tapi Hali kan ganteng biarpun belum cukup umur (?)**

 **NabilChan: Hiiiee reviewnya panjang, hehe ... tapi tenang. malah ada yg dua kali review kok. Terima kasih karena telah membaca cerita gaje saya ini, hehehehe ... sampai buatmu mengandai di dunia mimpi (Apaan sih) Rencananya sih emang mau dibuat banyak part. tapi mungkin ga sampai dua puluhan kok. Tapi ini baru rencana. Lihat perkembangannya nanti ya.**

 **Femix: Ah Ming ya? Ga tahu kenapa aku punya ide cerita kayak gini. Tapi kalau kamu lihat di chpater sebelumnya di dialog Ah Ming, nanti tahu kok siapa dia. Dan di bagian ini bakal banyak OC yang muncul, so keep focus ok?**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 13: Nama Samaran  
**

Di Markas Kotak Adu du

" Probe, bagi Skru."

" Okey."

" Mur."

" Okey."

" Pisang."

" Okey. Eh, kejap. Kenape pisang pun jadi, Incik Bos?"

" Nak makan la. Lapar je sedari tadi."

" Haeh incik Bos ni. Kerjaan dah selesai ke?"

 _BLETAK!_

Dan sang robot 'Tudung saji' bewarna ungu alias Probe itu kini berada dalam posisi terbalik akibat terkena lemparan gelas kesayangan dari atasannya itu.

" Aduuuhhh … Incik Bos, aku salah ape? Huhuhuuu .."

Adu du mendengus." Kau ni merepek terus je!" tukasnya kesal." Aku nak buat senjata pemusnah buat hancurkan Organisasi tu lah! Tapi nampaknye masih butuh masa lama tuk buat ni."

" Lha, daripada macam tu, kenape Incik Bos tak pesan kat Bago go je?" usul Probe.

" Oi kau ni! Harta benda aku kan dia kuras habis tau! Sampai berjuta-juta pun harga dia bagi kat kitorang. Penipu sangat!"

" Lahh .. setidaknye kitorang coba dahulu hubungi Bago go je."

" Haehh .. Ye lah. Ye lah. Komputer, hubungkan aku dengan Bago go sekarang."

" Baik, Bos."

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Bago go muncul di layar komputer. Ia memekik senang.

" Halo, Bang! Dah lama kita tak temu, hehehe …. Abang sehat? Nak belanje ape, Bang? Lagi cuci gudang ni, Bang." Katanya gembira. Adu du mendengus kesal melihat tingkah bodoh milyader jadi-jadian itu.

" Ei, sudah! Cuci gudang ke cuci mobil ke, aku tak de urusan! Aku nak beli senjata pemusnah tuk hancurkan Organisasi."

Bago go tersentak." APE?! ORGANISASI?! Aduhh Bang. Diorang tu susah sangat dikalahkan Bang. Tapi tenang Bang. Saye ade beberapa benda yang mungkin pas buat Abang."

" Benda ape, Incik? Benda Ape?" tanya Probe tiba-tiba.

" Ohoho, Tentu senjata yang boleh pas buat serang Organisasi tu Bang." Kata Bago go." Ini dia RUDAL NUKLIR PLASMA ANGKASA! Hehe ..Dan harganye … Tak mahal Bang. Cuma SEMBILAN PULUH JUTA SEMBILAN PULUH SEN je Bang!"

" APEEEE?! Mahalnye!" desis Adu du kaget." Kau ni gurau ke?"

" Aduhh Bang. Saye belum selesai cakap la Bang. Mumpung Abang pesan masa saye cuci gudang, Bang. Maka dari tu Abang dapat Diskaun sebesarrrr … DUA PERSEN! Haaa … beli Bang. Beli."

" Hiiiihhhh … duit aku tak cukup sangat! Dah lah. Mending aku buat sendiri senjata tu."

Bago go terperangah." Eh, Kejap Bang. Kita belum selesa~"

PIP!

Layar itu segera dimatikan oleh Adu du yang masih saja mendengus marah.

" Ei? Kenape Incik Bos putuskan nego dengan Incik Bago go?" tanya Probe heran.

" Hish, kau tak tengok dia nak peras aku tadi? Masih baik aku buat sendiri senjata tu." Jawab Adu du kesal seraya kembali mengerjakan rakitan senjatanya.

" Eh, tapi Bos. Kemungkinan besar Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia kan pergi esok." Kata Komputer tiba-tiba, membuat Adu du kaget.

" Ape?! Esok libur ke?"

" Nampaknye kat calendar esok adalah hari cuti nasional."

Adu du mengelus dagunya sendiri." Macam tu ke?" desisnya." Komputer, hubungkan aku dan Boboiboy kat hospital. Aku kan nego kat dia dahulu pasal senjata aku dan kapan aku kan bantu diorang tuk hapuskan Organisasi!"

* * *

Suasana malam di Kota London tampak begitu indah. Jam besar Big Ben terdengar berdentang, menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Suasana di gedung Kedutaan Inggris tampak ramai. Rupanya para Duta besar yang diundang dalam sebuah seminar Internasional disana baru saja menyelesaikan acara mereka. Sang Duta dari Malaysia dan Istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari gedung itu terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan beberapa kenalan mereka sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan kaki pulang ke Hotel tempat mereka menginap. Hotel itu terletak tak jauh dari Big Ben. Di jalan, Sang istri mendesah panjang. Ia menatap suaminya lamat.

" Bang, aku masih tak percaya dengan Boboiboy yang boleh pecah lima tu." Desahnya." Menurut Abang macem mane?"

Suaminya merenung." Aku pun awalnye tak percaya." Katanya." Tapi selepas dengar suara Boboiboy kat dua tempat tu, rasanye memang benar adanye. Mungkin Bapak boleh jelaskan pasal ni kalau kita temu beliau masa dah balik nanti."

" Haahh … dah la, Bang. Jangan diambil pusing sangat. Dan~ Eh?"

Ia tersentak begitu si lelaki tidak melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Eh? Abang? Kenape berhenti kat sini?" tanyanya heran.

Suaminya tidak menjawab. Sekitar lima menit ia mematung disitu. Tahu-tahu ia mendelik ke atas sebuah gedung dan mendesis.

" Korang berdua …. Aku tahu korang berdua ade kat atas tu …"

Dia benar. Ada dua sosok pemuda di atas gedung itu yang ternyata sudah memata-matainya sedari tadi. Salah satu dari mereka berbadan sedikit kekar dengan sebuah Sniper di tangannya. Ia mendecih kesal pada rekannya.

" Ciz, dia dah tahu tempat kitorang ni" tukasnya." Padahal aku dah nak tembak dia tadi."

Rekannya menghela nafas." Huh, tu lah kau. Pakai lama sangat." Desisnya." Tengok. Kitorang dah ketahuan!"

" Habis tu, ape yang nak kitorang lakukan?"

" Tak de pilihan lain. Kita serang diorang segera!"

" Okey."

Keduanya melompat dari gedung itu dan mendarat tak jauh di hadapan Sang Duta Malaysia dan Istrinya. Sinar dari lampu jalan menerangi tempat kejadian. Sang Duta segera berdiri di depan istrinya untuk melindunginya. Ia menatap nanar ke arah dua sosok pemuda yang baru saja mendarat dari atas gedung itu.

" Hmm … boleh juga, anak muda." Desisnya kecut." Korang berdua ni memang hebat. Masih kecik pun dah boleh jadi pembunuh massal macam ni."

Istrinya memegang pundaknya dengan wajah tegang." Abang … mereka tu … "

" Ya, Dik. Kau betul." Jawab suaminya seraya menatap dua pemuda itu." Mereka pembunuh dari Organisasi: Lampion dan Pandai Besi. Padahal mereka ni masih budak SMP je. Tapi mereka bukan budak biasa. Kita harus waspada."

Si pemuda kekar menaruh Sniper-nya di atas pundak." Dey Packik, kitorang ni memang bukan budak biasa." Katanya sombong." Kami ni Budak luar biasa, Hehehe … betul tak?" gumamnya seraya menoleh ke rekannya yang berwajah Oriental di sebelahnya. Rekannya menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap dua target di depannya.

" Kami datang kat sini buat minta sesuatu." Katanya dengan senyum manis yang lebih mendekati kesan menjijikkan.

Istri sang Duta tampak mengidik." Ape yang korang nak?" tanyanya tegang." Kalau korang nak duit, jangan harap! Kami tak bawa duit satu pun saat ni."

" Alahh … Makcik. Kitorang belum selesai cakap la." Keluh si pemuda kekar." Kitorang ni tak nak duit. Kitorang sebenarnye nak …"

" … Nyawa Makcik dan Pakcik Duta, fufu .." lanjut si wajah Oriental. Ia menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pedang samurai dari balik jasnya dan memasang kuda-kuda. Diliriknya rekan bertubuh kekar di sebelahnya." Kau Sedia?"

Rekannya yang bertubuh kekar mengganti Sniper-nya dengan sebuah Senapan Mesin." Sedia." Ucapnya sinis lalu mengarahkannya pada Sang Duta Malaysia dan Istrinya." Kitorang hapuskan nama-nama kat _Death List_ macam ni. Aku suka sangat, Hahahaha! AMBIL NI!"

 _TRAAA TATATAAA~ TRAAAA ~TAATAATAAAAA!_

Ditariknya tuas Senapan mesin itu dan memuntahkan ribuan peluru darinya, menerjang ke arah Sang Duta dan Istrinya. Istrinya memekik. Sang Duta segera memeluknya dan melompat ke sebuah gang di sebelahnya.

" ELAK!" teriaknya seraya menolak tumpuan kakinya dan membawa istrinya ke gang itu. Keduanya berlari, namun si wajah Oriental yang memakai pedang samurai dengn nama kode Lampion tahu-tahu sudah menghadang mereka sebelum mereka berhasil mencapai ujung gang itu.

" Korang berdua kira boleh lari dari kami?" tanyanya polos seraya menghunus pedang samurainya." Jangan la lari dari kenyataan, Pakcik. Kitorang cuma nak Nyawa Pakcik dan Makcik je. Tak bagus menyakiti hati budak-budak kecik macam kitorang ni."

Si Lelaki memandangnya dengan tegang. Tiba-tiba istrinya mencengkeram bahunya dengan cemas. Si pemuda kekar yang menggunakan Senapan mesin dengan nama kode Pandai Besi telah berdiri di belakang mereka, membuat mereka terkepung oleh dua pemuda berusia sekolah menengah namun memiliki watak mengerikan itu.

" Abang, kitorang dah terkepung." Katanya takut-takut." Macem mane ni? Kalau kitorang mati kat sini, habislah. Kitorang belum cakap perpisahan kat Bapak dan anak-anak kita pula."

" Tenang, Dik. Kitorang tak kan mati kat sini. Abang janji." Ujar suaminya seraya merogoh saku setelan jasnya. Detik berikutnya sebuah pistol berada di genggamannya. Diacungkannya pistol itu pada si 'Lampion'.

" Oh, Bila masa Pakcik ade pistol tu?" tanyanya." Hebat sangat duta masa kini. Dah punya senjata pribadi je, Hehe .."

Si Duta mendengus." Tak kan kubiarkan korang bunuh kami." Tukasnya dingin seraya memeluk istrinya erat." Korang ni seharus pun belajar kat sekolah, bukannye menjadi pembunuh. Umur korang masih terlalu kecik buat lakukan hal macam tu. Rasakan ni!"

 _DORR!~ DORR~! DORR!_

Ditariknya pelatuk di pistolnya, menembakkan beberapa peluru ke arah sang Lampion. Anak muda itu menghindar dengan gesit. Sebuah peluru hendak menyerempet rambutnya. Namun ia segera menangkis benda kecil itu dengan pedangnya. Terdengar suara dentingan begitu peluru itu menabrak bilah pedang samurai miliknya itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Si Duta dan Istrinya sudah tidak ada disitu.

" Ish, mereka dah kabur." Desisnya kesal lalu memandang si Pandai Besi dengan tatapan marah." Kenape kau tak bantu aku tuk cegat diorang, Hah?! Diorang dah kabur pula!"

Pemuda berkode Pandai Besi di depannya itu menjawab." Aku malas je. Pakcik tu ternyate punya senjata pula. Itu diluar dugaan sangat. Jadi tak mudah buat bunuh dia dan bininya tu."

" Huh! Ini kali pertama kitorang gagal membunuh." Dengus si Lampion kesal." Ternyate diorang memang dah waspada dahulu. Bukan macam pegawai pemerintahan yang dah kitorang bunuh sebelum ni. Lagi pun diorang tu Ayah dan Mak dari Boboiboy, jadi rasanye canggung pula. Dah lah. Ini dah larut malam. Kak Ming dan Tuan Ketua pasti dah khawatirkan kitorang. Jom kitorang pergi."

Lawan bicaranya mengeluh." Halahh … aku masih nak nikmati kota London ni. Jarang sangat kitorang ade kat sini. Boleh la …"

" Ei, kau tak tengok ijin cuti kat sekolah kita dah nak habis? Esok kita dah masuk sekolah, Tahu tak?"

" Haeehh … ye lah, ye lah. Kau ni keras kepala sangat, Ah Meng. Masih baik kau bawa pedang je. Aku ni banyak bawaan macam Sniper dan Senapan Mesin. Curang sangat!"

" Oi, kau ni merepek terus. Helikopter kitorang dah sampai." Tukas pemuda yang bernama Ah Meng itu." Kau nak aku tinggal Ha?"

" Ehehe … tak nak la."

" Sudah! Banyak alasan sangat kau ni. Jom kitorang pergi kat Markas segera."

Keduanya menaiki helikopter yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu dan terbang melintasi Kota London. Si Duta Malaysia yang baru saja masuk ke kamar tidurnya di Hotel mematung begitu melihat Helikopter itu dari jendela kamar.

" Budak-budak yang mengerikan …" desisnya pelan.

* * *

Karena Mereka kini hanya bertiga, Gempa akhirnya menyuruh Taufan untuk menggantikan Halilintar –yang menurut mereka nasibnya belum diketahui- untuk belajar di sekolah. Dan sebagai gantinya, Blaze yang menjaga Ochobot di kedai sekaligus sang robot bola yang menjadi pengawasnya dengan bersenjatakan beberapa ember air. Berjaga-jaga katanya. Siapa tahu sang pengendali api akan membakar sesuatu di taman seperti hal-nya kemarin. Setidaknya dengan cara seperti itu mereka akan saling menjaga kalau nanti terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

" Hai kawan-kawan!" sapa Taufan riang saat ia tiba di ruang kelas 7 cerdas. Tampak Yaya, Ying dan Gopal disana.

" Hai juga, Boboiboy!" balas Gopal senang." Kau~"

Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat Taufan yang berdiri –atau lebih tepatnya terbang- di ambang pintu kelas di atas Hoverboard-nya. Yaya lalu mendekatinya dengan kaget.

" Eh? Kenape kau pakai Hoverboard kau kat kelas, Boboiboy?" tanyanya heran.

Taufan menyeringai." Hehe … aku pakai ni buat pergi kat sekolah la." Katanya riang." Aku bukan Halilintar, yang boleh pakai kaki dia secepat kilat kat sekolah ni. Aku pun tak nak lamban-lamban pula tuk lewati lorong Pak Senin Koboi."

Ying mengerutkan kening." Aik? Lorong Pak senin Koboi?" tanyanya." Bukannye kucing sewel kat sana tu dah jinak wo? Kenape kau pakai Hoverboard kau pula? Jalan kaki pun boleh ma."

" Tak nak lah. Biar pun tu kucing sewel dah jinak, tapi tetap pun berbahaya lewati lorong tu lamban-lamban." Balas Taufan cengengesan.

" Ha? Memangnye kenape?"

" Ehehe … Pak Senin Koboi dah pelihara Anjing Doberman kat sana la. Kejar aku tadi. Tahu kan kalau aku tu takut sangat pada hewan ganas tu?"

Teman-temannya terperangah begitu mendengar kalimatnya.

" APE?! ANJING DOBERMAN?!"

" Hayoyo … dahulu kucing sewel. Sekarang Anjing Doberman pula." Keluh Gopal." Tu jalan nampak makin seram je, Huhuhuu …"

Yaya menghela nafas panjang." Yang penting dia dah boleh pergi kat sekolah macam ni. Kan, Boboiboy?" tanyanya pada Boboiboy pengendali angin di ambang pintu. Taufan tersenyum dan turun dari Hoverboard-nya dan mengapitnya di ketiak seraya berjalan masuk ke kelas.

" Aku masih bingung je dengan ape yang terjadi kat Halilintar." Katanya seraya menaruh tas dan bokongnya di atas kursinya." Aku dan Gempa rasekan firasat aneh semalam tu, macam Halilintar kena sesuatu yang buruk sangat."

" Ayak! Jangan-jangan Boboiboy Halilintar dah ditangkap sama Rosaline wo?!" pekik Ying kaget.

" Hah?! Iya ke?" tanya Yaya cemas." Tapi gerakan dia kan cepat sangat. Mana boleh kena tangkap sama Rosaline tu? Paling dia yang setrum wanita tu pakai listrik tegangan sekian ribu Volt."

" Dey, kau tak tengok kuasa utama Succubus tu? Serap energi orang la." Kata Gopal lesu." Boboiboy Halilintar tu macam generator kat pembangkit tenaga listrik je. Jadi buat Rosaline dia pastinye berguna sangat."

" Humm …" desah Yaya khawatir." Semoga sahaje kitorang …"

Tiba-tiba jam kekuatannya berbunyi dan muncul hologram Blaze darinya.

" Eh? Ada ape, Boboiboy?" tanya gadis berjilbab itu. Blaze menyeringai kekanakan seraya bertepuk tangan.

" Hei, Kawan-kawan! Korang tahu tak? Esok tu ternyata hari libur nasional!" pekiknya riang." Tanggal merah! Itu artinye …"

" KITORANG BOLEH PERGI KAT PULAU APUNG ESOK!" jerit Ochobot yang berada di sampingnya dengan riang gembira." Mujur sangat kitorang ni, Hehehe …"

" Ha? Esok Libur?!" tanya Taufan, Yaya, Gopal dan Ying bersamaan.

" Iye. Tiga hari pun cukup. Kan? Kan?" ucap Blaze gembira." Akhirnya … kitorang kan wisata kat pulau tu! HOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" Hayya, kau tak ingat ke rancangan kitorang tu bukan cuma berwisata?" tanya Ying kesal." Kitorang tu nak sekalian selamatkan Boboiboy Ais dan Boboiboy Halilintar ma. Tambah kitorang harus bantu Adu du buat hentikan musuh lama dia tu: Organisasi."

" Kau dah bagi tahu pasal ni ke Bang Ray dan Boboiboy Gempa ke?" tanya Gopal.

Blaze mengangguk." Yup! Lepas ni, kitorang pergi kat hospital. Gempa cakap Tok Aba dah baikan pula. Kitorang kan siap-siap buat hari esok. Seronoknye …"

" Alhamdulillah. Nasib baik tak bakal kemane." Tukas Yaya." Okey, Boboiboy. Terima kasih karena dah bagi tahu kitorang pasal ni. Sampai jumpa."

" Baik. Sampai jumpa pula, Yaya."

Yaya mendesah pelan seraya mematikan Hologram Blaze. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arah pintu, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Fang yang ternyata baru datang ke kelas.

" Eh, kawan-kawan. Ade sesuatu hal yang penting!" Katanya seraya menaruh tas-nya di bawah kursi dan mengeluarkan sebuah koran darinya." Semalam aku temu koran ni kat pintu gerbang rumah aku. Coba korang tengok berita utamanya."

Fang menunjuk berita utama di koran itu sementara teman-temannya memandang berita utama itu lamat. Disana tertulis sebuah judul dengan huruf kapital. Tulisan itu adalah:

 ** _BEBERAPA ANGGOTA DARI BADAN PEMERINTAHAN DI BEBERAPA NEGARA MENINGGAL SECARA TIBA-TIBA. KEMUNGKINAN BESAR KARENA DIBUNUH._**

" Ai'? Pembunuhan beberapa anggota Pemerintahan?" tanya Gopal heran." Kat beberapa negara pula. Ini mesti kerjaan dari sebuah badan kejahatan Internasional!"

" He? Apesal kau boleh tahu pasal tu?" Fang balas bertanya.

Gopal cengar-cengir." Hehehe … aku tebak je. Kat novel Detektif kan banyak kisah macam tu."

 _GUBRAK!_

" Hish, kau ni." Dengus Yaya seraya bangun dari lantai akibat pasrah dengan teman gembulnya yang penggila cerita detektif itu." Tebak pun bukannye pasti. Kitorang harus selidik secara cermat dan tepat kalau macam ni."

" Ada satu lagi yang aneh dari berita ni." Kata Fang lagi." Tengok tulisan bahagian bawah. Korang tak rasa aneh ke?"

Jari telunjuknya menuding ke arah sebuah tulisan yang posisinya terletak paling bawah dari berita utama. Yaitu:

 ** _' Persatuan Bangsa-Bangsa membuat sebuah hipotesis bahwa tersangka dari beberapa Kes pembunuhan itu adalah Para Kaki Tangan dari Onion.'_**

" Aik? Onion?" Ying tercengang." Bukannye tu Bahasa Inggeris dari Bawang Merah wo?"

" Iye. Tak logic sangat. Ada ke Bawang merah yang boleh bunuh orang?" tanya Yaya." Paling-paling buat menangis je. Kalau tak, mungkin boleh jadi bahan biskuit aku."

Teman-temannya segera menjatuhkan diri begitu mendengar kalimat bodoh dari gadis berkerudung pink itu.

" Jangan-jangan … itu Raksasa Bawang yang dahulu serang kat sekolah rendah kitorang!" pekik Gopal histeris.

" Ha? Mungkin juga." Desis Fang." Tapi kate berita ni, kebanyakan korban tu mati sebab kena belasah dengan benda tajam dan luka akibat penganiyayaan bertubi-tubi. Tembakan akibat peluru ade pula. Mana ade Raksasa Bawang yang boleh buat macam tu?"

" Jadi … ade kemungkinan nama Onion ni adalah nama samaran dari sebuah pembunuh internasional kah?" tebak Taufan seraya mengelus dagunya." Jadi ingat pasal Gempa yang bagi tahu kitorang tentang rancangan _Death List_ milik Organisasi dari Ayah dan Mak aku semalam. Eh? Kejap! Apekah …"

Ia menyadari apa yang diucapkannya tadi dan memandang teman-temannya yang dengan segera mengerti maksud dari kalimat Taufan itu.

" Korang baru sadar ke? " tanyanya muram, membuat teman-temannya menelan ludah dengan wajah ketakutan." Jangan-jangan Onion tu …

" Ape?!" Desis Fang kaget." Jadi maksud engkau Onion tu …

Taufan mengangguk." Iye. Macam kecurigaan Gempa semalam je. Kate dia Organisasi tu dah pakai nama samaran buat kelabui dunia luar. Dan kemungkinan besar itulah nama samaran diora~

Kringggg!

Bunyi bel masuk memotong ucapan Taufan. Ia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya.

" Nanti selepas sekolah, kitorang lanjutkan pasal ni." Ucapnya segera.

* * *

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Ais masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Entah karena efek obat bius yang disuntikkan seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai kawan lamanya atau karena hobinya yang memang suka sekali tidur di waktu luang.

 _" Khh … Berani kau pegang-pegang aku?! Aku tak kan~ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Eh?

Suara teriakan itu mirip dengan suaranya. Ais menyimpulkan bahwa Rosaline telah menangkap salah satu pecahannya. Namun Ais tidak tahu siapa pecahannya itu. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Rosaline dengan nada suara yang bergairah.

 ** _' Nikmati mimpi indah kau, Halilintar … kau hanya kan siksa diri kau tuk bangun darinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga … kau adalah milikku, Fufufu ….'_**

Apa? Halilintar? Oh, ini tidak mungkin! Halilintar sudah tertangkap?

Ais menjerit dalam hati. Ia bertekad untuk bangun, selemah apapun dirinya saat itu. Perlahan kedua mata Aqua-nya membuka dan langsung melotot begitu melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sang pengendali es menelan ludah. Dari ruangan sebelah yang dibatasi oleh sebuah jendela kaca, tampak Rosaline yang tengah merangkul Halilintar seerat mungkin, seolah pecahan Boboiboy yang pertama itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Halilintar terlihat sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa utas rantai menahan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang mirip dengan kursi penyiksaan. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu wanita itu dengan wajah memprihatinkan serta jejak darah di bawah hidungnya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi, resleting jaketnya sudah terbuka dan bajunya sudah tersingkap tidak karuan, menampakkan dadanya yang mulai membidang. Ais langsung merasakan hal yang bodoh saat melihat Halilintar sudah dikuasai oleh wanita gila itu. Dan Ais menyimpulkan bahwa Halilintar sudah mulai 'dikotori' seperti dirinya.

" Ha … Hali …"desisnya lemah. Dia ingin sekali menolong sang pengendali petir agar lepas dari pelukan Rosaline. Tapi dengan kesadarannya yang masih belum mencapai titik ideal serta anggota badan yang masih terbelenggu, Ais tidak bisa memakai Meriam Es-nya untuk menyerang perempuan itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kalau posisi mereka masih saja seperti itu, Halilintar bisa mati karena energinya yang terus diambil oleh Rosaline lewat rangkulannya.

Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukankah borgol yang membelenggunya kini hanyalah borgol biasa? Borgol yang tidak akan menyetrumnya kalau dia menggunakan kekuatannya? Ais tersenyum kecil. Tampaknya kemujuran mulai memihak dirinya.

Kesadarannya belum pulih, Tubuhnya masih lemas. Namun Ais berusaha tenang dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin, setenang air yang mengalir dan sedingin es yang membeku. Ia memejamkan mata dan menenangkan dirinya hingga tubuhnya benar-benar rileks. Mulutnya tampak berkomat-kamit.

" Ketenangan Maksimal …. Bentukan Keris Ais …"

Serta merta beberapa keping es terbentuk di sekelilingnya, makin lama makin besar. Keping-keping es itu membentuk beberapa belati kecil yang terbuat dari es. Ais masih memejamkan matanya. Ia pun menggumam.

" Serang … Tusukan Keris Ais!"

Langsung saja belati-belati es tajam itu memecahkan jendela yang memisahkan kedua ruangan itu dan menerjang ke arah Rosaline. Rosaline terkejut dan melepas sebuah tangannya dari tubuh Halilintar. Diangkatnya tangan itu ke depan dan menggumam seperti membaca mantra. Sebuah perisai transparan melingkupi dirinya serta Halilintar. Belati-belati es milik Ais berusaha menembus perisai itu. Rosaline yang sadar bahwa Ais sudah terbangun langsung menatap sang pengendali es yang sudah membuka matanya kembali.

" Ohh … kau nak ganggu aku ye?" tanyanya kesal." Bagus, Bagus … dah lemas pun masih boleh serang aku macam ni. Kuhuhuhu … hebat sangat."

Ais memandangnya kesal. Ia mendengus." Kau … Jangan berani kau sentuh Halilintar …" desisnya berang." Tusukan Keris Ais bertubi-tubi!"

Tikaman Keris-keris es itu semakin cepat. Rosaline mendecih. Perisainya tidak kuat untuk menahan serangan itu. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa nista begitu sebuah strategi melesat di pikirannya.

" Hahahahaaa … kau mungkin kuat, Ais. Tapi kau tahu aku pun boleh pakai kuasa yang sudah kuambil." Katanya sinis." Ambil ni: RAMBATAN PETIR!"

" Ha? Apekah?!"

Perisai transparan itu tahu-tahu mengeluarkan percikan listrik dan mengaliri belati-belati es milik Ais. Sebagai akibatnya, senjata-senjata kecil itu terlempar dan mengarah ke si empunya.

" Alamak! Serangan aku dia tangkis balik?" pekik Ais panik. Ia berusaha mengelak dari terjangan senjatanya yang sudah dialiri listrik itu. Namun sial bagi Ais. Tubuhnya masih terborgol ke meja eksperimen itu sehingga senjatanya langsung menancap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan menyetrumnya.

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Serangan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa lumpuh seketika. Listrik itu … Ais tahu. Kekuatan Halilintar sudah diambil sebagian oleh Rosaline. Dan tidaklah mustahil kalau wanita itu sudah mengambil sebagian kekuatan es miliknya. Ais mendecih. Ditatapnya Rosaline yang sudah melepas Halilintar dari pelukannya dan berjalan ke arahnya. Sekonyong-konyong wanita itu menamparnya tiga kali. Digenggamnya dagu anak itu seraya menaikkannya sehingga mata mereka saling beradu.

" Kau … Kau ni tak de moral ke?" desis Rosaline tajam." Tak sopan sangat ganggu pasal aku tadi! Kau pikir aku ni siape, Hah?!"

Ais menatapnya dingin." Kau wanita jalang la." tanyanya santai." Dan kau pula yang tak bermoral. Pedofil sangat! Kau tak pikir ke trauma budak-budak macam aku dan Halilintar? Hmph! Empati pun tak de."

" Haahhh … kau ni protes je sedari tadi. Kau tak de hak buat lakukan tu. Kau milikku. Boboiboy milikku. Aku kan jadikan diri kau dan pecahan-pecahan kau tu bahagian dari aku, fufufu … berdoalah."

Ia melepas tangannya dari Ais dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Melihat itu, Ais segera mencegatnya.

" Kejap. Jangan kate kau nak ambil pecahan aku yang lain pula." Desisnya curiga.

Rosaline terkekeh." Aku hanya nak cari santapan hangat je. Bosan sangat cicip korang yang dingin-dingin ni. Sampai jumpa, Ais. Atau mungkin boleh disebut … pelayan setiaku, ehehe …"

Ais mengidik. Rosaline ingin dia menjadi Pelayannya? Pelayan apa? Sepertinya wanita itu hendak menggunakannya sebagai pembantu untuk Organisasi secara tidak langsung. Ais mendesah seraya menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang masih saja pingsan tak jauh darinya.

" Halilintar … semoga sahaje kawan-kawan tahu kitorang ade kat sini." Desahnya pasrah.

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah, Taufan dan teman-temannya menemui Gempa, Tok Aba dan Ray di rumah sakit. Blaze dan Ochobot sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu. Dua pecahan Boboiboy yang sama-sama memiliki sifat periang itu menjerit senang begitu melihat Tok Aba yang tampak sudah lebih baik kondisinya dan segera memeluknya.

" ATOOOKKK! Boboiboy kangen …" kata mereka bersamaan dengan wajah bahagia. Tok Aba terkekeh sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berseru.

"I … Iya .. Ukh .. Boboiboy … Khh … Ei, sudah! korang berdua ni punya badan besar sangat." katanya sesak nafas seraya mendorong kedua pecahan dari cucunya itu." Sesak dada Atok."

" Hehehe … maaf, Tok Aba."

Gempa tersenyum." Nah, seperti yang dah dibincang Blaze dan Ochobot, kitorang kan pergi kat Pulau Apung esok." Katanya." Ingat. Bawa barang-barang yang diperlukan sahaje. Cikgu Papa kate nak wisata kemping kat sana. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tujuan utama kitorang adalah selamatkan Ais dan Halilintar, Sebab kemungkinan besar Halilintar dah ditangkap pula. Lepas tu kitorang hancurkan Organisasi tu. Habis perkara!"

" Betul." Kata Ochobot." Sekalian pula kitorang hapuskan Rosaline!" katanya senang. Namun begitu ia melirik Mila, ia segera tertegun.

" Eh, maaf Mila. Aku tak bermaksud buat singgung Bunda kau, Hehehe …" katanya was-was, takut mantan tunangannya itu marah. Diluar dugaan, Mila menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

" Tak pe, Ochoboy. Aku paham." Balasnya lembut." Dia memang Bunda aku. Tapi selama dia tuk pasal kejahatan, aku tak boleh biarkan dia."

" Hehe … terbaik …" kata Taufan seraya mengacungkan jempol." Oh iya. Aku hampir lupa satu pasal penting." Katanya lagi lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda Cina di sebelahnya." Fang, kau masih bawa ke kertas koran berisi berita pembunuhan tu?"

Fang mengangguk." Masih." Katanya seraya mengeluarkan koran dari saku jaketnya dan memperlihatkan berita utama di dalamnya." Kitorang dah bahas pasal berita ni kat kelas tadi. Dan ade satu yang kitorang temukan dari berita ni. Nama samaran Organisasi buat kelabui kitorang."

" Ape nama samaran tu?" tanya Blaze seraya melihat berita di koran." Jangan kate nama diorang aneh pula."

Taufan mendesah." Namanya aneh pun. Korang tahu tak? Kemungkinan besar nama samaran diorang tu adalah … Onion."

" HA?! ONION?!" tanya Gempa, Blaze, Ochobot, Ray dan Tok Aba bersamaan.

" Ehehe … itu hipotesis aku je." Balas Taufan cengar-cengir." Tapi coba korang pikirkan pasal ni. Pembunuh tu pakai nama samaran Onion tuk hapuskan beberapa orang dalam waktu singkat. Dan tak de yang boleh lakukan tu melainkan sebuah badan kejahatan yang mendunia. Kan? Kan? Kan?"

Beberapa menit ruangan itu hening. Tak lama kemudian, Blaze dan Ray tiba-tiba sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" HAHAHAHAHAAAAA! ONION?! LAWAKNYE! HAHAHAHAAAAA!" tawa Blaze hingga tubuhnya nyaris terguling di lantai karena geli." Itu nama badan kejahatan ke atau nama sayuran? Hahahahaaaa! Lawak sangat nama tu! Hahahahahahahaaaaa!"

Ray tertawa hingga air matanya nyaris keluar." Hahahahaaaa! Mereka hebat sangat … sampai boleh pakai nama lawak macam tu! Hahahahaaaaa! Aduh … sakitnye perut aku …. Hahahahahaaa! Apesal diorang pakai nama Bawang segala? Hahahahaaaaa!"

" Hei, sudah lah korang gelak-gelak tu." Desis Tok Aba seraya menepuk keningnya melihat kedua cucunya yang bertingkah gila di lantai kamar rawat itu." Pasti ade sebab kenape diorang boleh pakai nama tu."

Gopal mengangguk." Betul, Tok Aba." Katanya dengan wajah serius." Dan aku kan cari tahu ape penyebab diorang pakai nama tu. Dengan berbagai petunjuk yang kan kami temukan nanti … Kes ini kan tamat dengan cepat dan tepat, Hahahaha!" ujarnya dengan gaya seorang detektif, membuat teman-temannya melongo dengan dua iringan suara gaib seekor jangkrik.

" Hehehehee .. aku betul kan?" tanyanya malu." Kitorang cari tahu pasal ni selepas temu dengan Organisasi dengan nama Onion tu!"

" Ye lah. Kau boleh lakukan apa saje, Incik Detektif." gerutu Mila lalu menatap semuanya." Kawan-kawan, terima kasih dah nak bantu aku tuk hentikan kejahatan Bunda aku dan kawan-kawan dia. Tanpa korang, aku tak kan boleh lakukan semua ni."

Yaya tertawa kecil." Sama-sama." Katanya." Wajarlah kitorang boleh bantu. Kau kan dah jadi kawan kitorang. Selama tuk menjunjung kebenaran, tak de yang boleh ditunda."

" Terima kasih." Balas lawan bicaranya seraya tersenyum simpul. Ia menoleh ke arah Gempa." Boboiboy, ape lagi rancangan kitorang selanjutnye?"

Gempa mendesah santai." Mula-mula, Kitorang pergi bersama kawan-kawan kelas 7 cerdas dan Cikgu Papa Zola kat pulau Apung." Jelasnya." Selepas temu pulau tu, kitorang bangun kemah dan berehat. Esok harinye, kitorang izin kat Cikgu Papa dan cari keberadaan Markas Onion. Kalau dah temu, kitorang segera susup kat sana, cari Halilintar dan Ais lalu selamatkan diorang. Baru je Adu du kate dia dan Probe nak pergi kat Pulau tu pada hari ketiga sebab diorang sedang buat senjata pemusnah buat hapuskan Onion dalam sekejap. Nanti diorang kan susul kitorang. Nah, Masa diorang dalam perjalanan ke Pulau , kitorang kena tahan Onion hingga Adu du tiba dan gunakan senjata dia tuk kalahkan diorang. Paham semua?"

" Umm!" Teman-temannya mengangguk tanda mengerti." Mari kitorang lakukan rancangan ni tuk hari esok!"

Tiba-tiba Ray menggumam." Boboiboy, abang boleh ke temani korang kat pulau tu?" tanyanya memelas." Abang takut kau kena masalah kat sana pula."

Blaze menggeleng." Jangan, Bang Ray. Nanti repotkan Abang je."

" Betul tu." Sambung Gempa." Lagipula tak de yang temani Tok Aba kat sini. Bang Ray boleh jaga Tok Aba semasa kitorang pergi."

" Jangan khawatir, Bang. Boboiboy kan ade kawan-kawan." Ucap Taufan." Kitorang bakal saling melindungi. Kan? Kan? Kan?"

Ying mengangguk." Betul ma. Itu lah gunanye kawan." Katanya gembira." Jangan lama-lama kat sini wo. Kitorang belum berkemas buat esok pula."

" Okey." Kata tiga pecahan Boboiboy di depannya dan menoleh ke arah Tok Aba dan Ray." Tok Aba,Bang Ray, Boboiboy pergi dulu." Ucap mereka seraya menyalami kedua kerabat mereka. Tok Aba merangkul mereka satu persatu.

" Ingat, Boboiboy. Kau kena lindungi diri kau dan kawan-kawan kau." Nasihatnya pada Gempa.

" Baik, Tok. Boboiboy kan lindungi kawan-kawan Boboiboy, apapun yang terjadi." Jawab Gempa seraya tersenyum.

Begitu giliran Taufan, Tok Aba berkata." Boboiboy, kau kena berpikir jernih dan taruh kondisi hati dalam masa yang tepat." Katanya. Taufan tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

" Baik, Tok. Boboiboy janji kan taruh diri Boboiboy dalam masa yang tepat." Jawab Taufan.

Terakhir adalah Blaze. Tok Aba menatap pecahan cucunya yang terkenal hiperaktif dan kekanakan ini." Boboiboy, latih diri kau tuk kawal kuasa kau. Kalau macam tu, kau boleh lindungi kawan-kawan kau sekaligus hentikan musuh-musuh korang tu." Katanya. Blaze yang sudah tidak tahan untuk menahan air matanya langsung menangis di pelukan kakeknya.

" Huhuhuuu … Boboiboy memang tak guna. Tak boleh lindungi kawan-kawan Boboiboy." Katanya sendu." Tapi … hiks, Boboiboy kan kawal kuasa Boboiboy ni tuk lindungi diorang. Boboiboy kan coba. Hiks …"

" Sudah, sudah. Kau ni cengeng sangat, dah besar pula." Kata Tok Aba segera, membuat Blaze melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai seraya menghapus air matanya.

Mereka lalu mendekati Ray untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tok Aba. Namun sebelum mereka memberikan pelukan, Ray sudah lebih dulu merangkul ketiganya sekaligus dengan pelukan yang seerat mungkin, seakan merasa begitu berat untuk melepas pecahan-pecahan adiknya itu.

" Maafkan Abang, Boboiboy. Sebab Abang, kau kena masalah yang besar sangat ni." Bisiknya penuh sesal." Abang tak guna sangat. Tapi terima kasih karena dah percayakan Abang tuk jaga Tok Aba kat sini. Kau ni memang terbaik."

" Terima kasih, Bang Ray." Jawab ketiga pecahan Boboiboy dalam pelukannya. Ray melepas mereka dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan cemas namun bibirnya dipaksakan untuk tersenyum.

" Sampaikan salam Abang kat Cikgu dan pecahan kau yang lain." Katanya kemudian." Ingat, jangan nakal kat sana ye. Dan yang terpenting … balik dengan keadaan selamat. Ayah dan Mak kan sedih kalau kau gagal, Boboiboy."

" Baik, Bang." Kata Gempa seraya tersenyum sebelum ia dan teman-temannya keluar dari kamar rawat itu." Boboiboy pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum."

" Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati di jalan, Boboiboy."

Sepeninggal mereka, Tok Aba menatap Ray lamat.

" Berape hari diorang kan pergi?" tanyanya.

Ray mendesah." Tiga hari, Tok." Jawabnya." Harapan kita ade kat diorang sekarang."

Tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Ray segera mengangkatnya.

" Assalamualaikum. Eh, Ayah? Ada ape? Tumben je telpon aku sore-sore macam ni." Katanya.

Ayahnya mendesah di seberang telepon." Waalaikumsalam. Ray, kau dan Boboiboy masih kat sana ke?"

" Iya, Yah. Tapi Boboiboy baru je pergi." Kata Ray gugup.

" Ai'? Pergi kat mane?"

" Dia dan kawan-kawan dia nak pergi wisata kat Pulau Apung esok."

" Ohh … macam tu." Kata sang ayah." Eh, kejap! Tadi kau kate … Pulau Apung?!"

" Betul. Kenape, Yah?"

Ayahnya menjerit tertahan." Ray! Kau gurau ke? Apesal Boboiboy nak wisata kat sana? Susah sangat buat temukan Pulau tu!"

" Tapi Yah … diorang nak cari markas Organisasi kat pulau tu." Balas anaknya." Mereka dah buat rancangan tuk hapuskan Organisasi dari muka bumi, jadi tak payah buat khawatir."

" Habis tu, kau tak ikut diorang wisata ke?"

" Tak boleh, Yah. Ray kena jaga Tok Aba kat sini. Boboiboy cakap dia dan kawan-kawan dia kan saling melindungi. Tenang je, Yah. Semuanya dah tersedia."

Ayahnya mendesah panjang." Ye lah. Ayah percaya." Katanya." Tapi Ayah dan Mak khawatir sangat ni. Organisasi dah mulai melancarkan operasi _Death List_ tu. Beberapa hari lepas banyak anggota pemerintah dari beberapa negara yang dah mereka bunuh. Nasib baik Ayah dan Mak boleh lolos. Dua pembunuh Organisasi nyaris sahaje bunuh Ayah dan Mak semalam. Walaupun mereka masih budak kecik, tapi tetap pun mereka berbahaya. Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia kena jaga-jaga. Kalau semua anggota Supreme Diamond bergerak, Boboiboy kan susah lawan diorang!"

Ray mendesah." Tuk saat ni Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia hanya targetkan satu anggota Supreme Diamond. Ayah tak payah tuk cemas."

" Eh? Siape anggota Supreme Diamond yang diorang targetkan tu?"

" Umm … diorang nak lawan Rosaline."

" HA?! MAWAR LIAR?! KAU GURAU KE?!" pekik ayahnya panik." Dia tu yang paling kuat kat Supreme Diamond tuk masa kini! Nekat sangat!"

" Masalahnye diorang punya pasal dengan Mawar Liar tu secara pribadi." Jelas Ray." Dan kalaupun~"

Ia terdiam begitu melihat Tok Aba yang memandangnya dengan heran.

" Ayah kau lagi telpon ke?" tanyanya.

" Iye Tok."

" Boleh Atok bincang sekejap sama Ayah kau?"

" Oh, okey. Kejap, Tok."

Ia memberikan ponselnya pada Tok Aba. Tok Aba segera berbicara.

" Nak, kau ke ni?"

Si lelaki terhenyak." Eh? Bapak? Bapak dah siuman ke?"

Tok Aba tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada tenang." Iye. Bapak baik-baik sahaje kat sini. Dua hari lagi Insya Allah boleh pulang dari hospital." Katanya." Macam mane keadaan kau dan bini kau?"

" Ehh … Cuma beberapa pasal, Pak. Insya Allah saye boleh atasi."

" Oh, iye iye. Nah, jaga baik-baik diri kau. Masa ni memang banyak kejahatan. Kau kena waspada."

Si lelaki menggumam." Eh, Kejap Pak." Katanya." Saye nak tanyakan satu soalan. Pasal Boboiboy yang boleh pecah lima tu … betul ke?"

" Eh?" Tok Aba tampak kaget." Bila mase kau boleh tahu pasal tu?"

" Boboiboy sendiri yang cakap, Pak." Gerutu suara di seberang telepon." Mula-mula saye dan Adik tak percaya. Tapi Boboiboy tetap je bersikeras, sampai cakap tanyakan je pasal tu kat Bapak."

Tok Aba mendesah panjang." Sebenar pun dia dah punya kuasa tu semenjak dia cuti kat Pulau Rintis masa dia darjah empat dahulu." Katanya pasrah." Bapak takut kalau bagi tahu kau, kau tak kan percaye."

" Hmm … saye percaya je." Kata lawan bicaranya." Tapi mungkin saye harus tengok seorang kuasa dia kalau saye temu dengan dia nanti. Ape pun yang terjadi, saye harus tengok buktinye."

Tok Aba terkekeh." Hehe … terbaik kau ni." Katanya lega.

* * *

Mila telah sampai di rumahnya. Segera saja ia mengemas barang-barang yang akan digunakannya untuk berwisata esok harinya. Mulai dari baju hingga alat-alat tidur. Soal makanan, dia tidak perlu khawatir. Sebelum ia tiba di rumah, terlebih dahulu ia membeli beberapa buah _Cheese cake_ di sebuah toko kue dekat rumahnya. Dan sebagai alternatif, dia menitipkan sejumlah uang pada Fang untuk membelikannya setengah lusin Donat Lobak Merah. Tentu saja pemuda berwajah Oriental itu panik dibuatnya.

" Hei, kau ni dah mulai jadi saingan aku pula!" desisnya kesal." Sampai Donat kesukaan aku kau tiru je. Jangan tiru aku!"

" Ei, dengar. Itu cuma buat makanan tambahan. Kau pun boleh minta."

Fang mendengus." Ciz. Masih baik aku makan punya aku seorang." Katanya gengsi. Mila terkekeh sendiri begitu mengingat wajah Fang yang terkesan 'Tsundere' itu.

" Hah, Manusia memang aneh." Katanya geli. Sekonyong-konyong matanya menangkap seberkas kilatan dengan posisi horizontal di langit. Mila tersentak. Sekilas ia melihat apa yang menyebabkan jejak di langit yang menghilang begitu cepat itu. Untung saja ingatannya masih jernih. Dalam waktu yang begitu singkat, Mila melihat sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggung sosok yang menghilang begitu cepat itu. Ia tersentak.

 _' Bunda? Apesal gerakan dia cepat sangat?'_ batinnya heran. _' Dan arah dia tadi … Eh?'_

Wajahnya langsung mengidik ketakutan. Ia segera meninggalkan barang-barangnya dan keluar rumah, berubah ke mode Succubus dan segera melesat ke langit. Ia mendesis panik.

" Ochoboy … Boboiboy … korang dalam bahaya!"

Di rumah Boboiboy dan Tok Aba, Ochobot mengawasi ketiga pecahan Boboiboy yang masih ada untuk menyiapkan segala perlengkapan perjalanan besok. Namun karena mereka ada tiga, beberapa barang menjadi tidak cukup. Gempa mendesis khawatir.

" Makanan kitorang tak cukup banyak." Katanya lesu." Macem mana ni?"

" Hehe … korang andalkan si Gopal lah." Usul Ochobot." Dia kan boleh tukar ape pun jadi makanan."

Gempa mendengus." Hei, kau tak tahu ke kalau dia ubah sembarang benda jadi makanan?" Tukasnya kesal." Macam kejadian masa Gopal bagi Papa Zola nasi goreng kampung dahulu. Ehh … ternyate Gopal buat nasi goreng tu dari selipar! Seram sangat! Boleh jadi dia bagi kitorang makanan dari batu gunung nanti!"

" Habis tu, macem mane korang nak cari makan?" tanya Ochobot lagi.

Blaze tiba-tiba menjetikkan jarinya." Ha! Aku tahu!" pekiknya senang." Lepas kitorang tiba kat Pulau Apung, kitorang kena berburu. Nanti hasil buruan tu kitorang panggang kat api unggun. Macam Barbekyu je, hehehe … Seronok sangat! Kan? Kan?"

" Eh, tapi jarang sangat ade hewan buruan kat pulau tu." Timpal Taufan." Kalau pun ade, belum pasti Halal pula. Macam Babi hutan dan lain sebahagainya."

" Umm … tak de kue ke yang jual kat sini?" tanya Ochobot." Kalau sahaje~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar dari luar rumah memotong kalimatnya.

" Kueeee … ade yang nak beli kue?"

" Ei? Bukannye itu suara Makcik Tima penjual kue ke?" tanya Gempa tiba-tiba." Boleh juga. Jom kitorang temu dia."

Mereka pergi keluar rumah. Benar saja. Tampak Bu Tima si penjual kue lewat di tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Segera saja Taufan mendekati wanita tua berbadan cilik itu.

" Makcik, saye nak beli kue makcik!" katanya gembira. Bu Tima segera tersenyum simpul seraya menunjuk keranjangnya yang masih berisi beberapa kue basah dan kering.

" Nak berape, dek?"

" Sepuluh. Lima kue basah, lima kue kering."

" Baik."

Dalam sekejap uang sekian ringgit dan sepuluh potong kue itu telah saling bertukar pemilik. Taufan menenteng hasil jajanannya itu masuk ke dalam rumah seraya cengar-cengir.

" Nah, kitorang dah punya makanan buat esok." Katanya riang." Dan pasal makan siang dan makan malam, dah beres pula."

" Ei? Beres?" tanya Ochobot heran." Ape maksud kau ni?"

Taufan tertawa." Hehehe … pasal makanan dan transport sepanjang perjalanan kitorang nanti dah diurus sama Cikgu Papa. Jadi tenang sahaje."

" Aku tak paham la ape yang kau cakap ni, Taufan." Kata Gempa bingung.

" Oh, korang aku belum bagi tahu satu pasal." Balas sang pengendali angin." Sebenarnye kat sekolah tadi tu …"

 ** _'Tadi tu~'_**

* * *

" Wahai anak didik kebenaran. Sebab esok adalah hari cuti, maka Cikgu kan tepati janji tuk ajak korang semua wisata kat Pulau Apung!" kata Papa Zola riang di depan kelas." Sediakan barang-barang kalian tuk hari esok. Kita kan berlayar dan berkemah selama tiga hariiiiiii!"

" Yeeeeeyyyyy!" semua murid kelas 7 cerdas memekik riang. Mereka akan berwisata di Pulau yang dahulu sempat menggemparkan dunia dengan keberadaannya dan tempat dimana Sfera Kuasa generasi pertama: Klamkabot ditemukan.. Terutama untuk Taufan dan teman-teman Superhero-nya. Mereka punya misi tersendiri: Menyelamatkan Halilintar dan Ais sekaligus menghentikan Rosaline dan koncro-koncronya.

" Cikgu, kami kena bayar berape buat esok?" tanya Melody.

Papa Zola tersenyum simpul." Oh, jangan risau pasal duit, wahai anak muda. Sebab Cikgu tak nak pungut bayaran, Hahaha …"

" Eh? Betul ke Cikgu?" tanya Gopal dengan mata berbinar-binar." Free ke? tak de bayaran sepersen pun?"

" Betul, wahai Gopal anak didikku! Dan bukan Cuma itu. Makanan dan Transport tak payah kalian risaukan. Semua dah FREE! Ha … Senang? Senang?"

" WUAHHHH! Cikgu Papa memang terbaik!"

" Kejap, Cikgu." Kata Yaya tiba-tiba." Apesal kitorang tak kena bayaran ni? Tak enak diri la Cikgu."

" Betul. Cikgu Papa bergurau je." Tambah Fang seraya mendesah panjang dengan gaya bertopang dagunya.

" Apekah kalian semua meragukan Kebenaran?!" tanya Papa Zola frustasi begitu melihat reaksi beberapa muridnya yang seakan mengira dia sedang membual." Kebenaran tak pernah berdusta. Kalian tengok esok hari kat pelabuhan kalau korang tak percayaaa!"

Ying menaikkan alis." Aik? Pelabuhan?" tanyanya bingung." Kitorang nak pakai sampan macam menjenak sotong dahulu kah?"

" Kurang tepat, Wahai anak muda." Kata Papa Zola dengan senyum misterius." Ha, coba tebak. Tebak. Kenape Cikgu nak ajak kalian ke pelabuhan?"

" Yang jelas kitorang nak pakai transportasi laut, Cikgu." Kata Gopal pasrah.

" Hmmm … nampaknye kalian semua dah menyerah pasal tu." Kata Papa Zola kemudian." Cikgu dah pesan satu Kapal Pesiar tuk pergi kat Pulau Apung, lengkap dengan armada! Hahahahahaa!"

" Ha?! Kapal Pesiar?!" pekik anak-anak muridnya." Macem mane Cikgu boleh pesan benda mahal macam tu?"

" Nah, itu la korang tak tahu. Cikgu kumpul duit sejak kecik tuk membeli satu buah kapal pesiar." Jawab Papa Zola bangga." Dan setelah hasil jerih payah Cikgu tuk kumpulkan duit, maka Cikgu dah boleh beli satu kapal Pesiar khusus tuk menjunjung kebenaran!"

" Waaaahhhh …" Yaya mendecak kagum." Memang betul. Rajin menabung Pangkal kaya. Cikgu Papa hebat sangat!"

" Betul, tu. Dah sewa armada pula." Timpal Amar Deep.

Papa Zola terkekeh." Hehehe … tapi jangan bagi tahu kat orang-orang ye. Ini khusus buat kalian sahaje, wahai anak didik kebenaran."

" Kejap, Cikgu." Kata Fang tiba-tiba." Kalau ade armada, lalu siape Kaptennya?"

" Oh, Kapten ye? Haha … Kaptennya adalah ….." Kata Papa Zola dengan nada semangat." CIKGU PAPA SEORANG! HOREE! HOREEEEEE!"

" Eh?" Mila melongo." Apesal Cikgu Papa nak jadi Kapten kapal pesiar? Macam pelaut je."

" Iye. Aneh sangat." Ujar Taufan." Kenape Cikgu yang jadi Kapten Kapal tu?"

Sekonyong-konyong Papa Zola berdiri dengan mimik muka serius dan berwibawa. Ia pun menggumam.

" Sebenarnye … menjadi Pelaut adalah Cita-cita Papa sejak zaman dahulu."

* * *

(Latar adalah sebuah Kelas bernuansa klasik dengan papan kapur yang tertulis 'Cita-Cita Saya')

 _Guru:" Baiklah, Murid-murid. Sila bagi tahu Cikgu … Apa cita-cita kamu."_

 _Siswa 1:" Saya nak jadi Peguwam."_

 _Siswa 2:" Saya nak jadi Dokter, Cikgu."_

 _Zola Kecil:" Saya nak jadiii … PELAUT YANG BERKALIBEEERRR! Saya kan menjelajah kat tujuh lautan … dan menjaganye dari perompak laut kejahataaaannnn!"_

* * *

" Dan selepas itu, Papa kan naik pangkat menjadi~"

" Dey, sudah lah tu Cikgu." Kata Gopal bosan akibat mendengar Cita-cita Papa Zola yang entah mengapa dahulu begitu Plin-Plan. Papa Zola langsung menyeringai malu.

" Hehe … Maaf, maaf." Katanya." Nah … Apekah semuanya dah jelas, Anak mudaaaaaa?!"

" Jelas, Cikgu." Kata siswa kelas 7 cerdas serempak." Terima kasih karena dah bagi kami hadiah macam ni, Cikgu. Cikgu Papa memang terbaik!"

" Baiklah. Kalau macam tu … Esok datanglah kat Pelabuhan Pulau Rintis Pukul tiga Pagi tuk naik ke Kapal Pesiaaaaarrrr! Dan selepas tu … Kita kan langsung berlayaaaaarrrr!"

* * *

" Haa … macam tu yang Cikgu Papa cakap kat kelas tadi." Jelas Taufan gembira." Kitorang kan pakai Kapal Pesiar tuk pergi kat Pulau Apung tu. Seronok tak?"

" Wuaaaaahhhhhh …" Gempa, Blaze dan Ochobot langsung memasang wajah bling-bling begitu mendengar kabar baik itu." Hebat sangat lah. Kitorang ternyata mujur pula!"

Taufan cengengesan." Haha … jarang la Cikgu Papa ajak kitorang berlayar pakai kapal pesiar. Tak bisa kubayangkan kalau kitorang kan pakai sampan tuk cari Pulau Apung esok."

" Yeah! Memang terbaik!" kata Blaze sembari lompat-lompat gila saking senangnya." Tak sabar tuk hari esok!"

Mendengar itu, Ochobot mendesah." Aku pun senang macam korang je." Katanya." Dan~"

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! TOLOOOOOONNGGGGG!"

" Eh? Bukannye itu suara Mak Tima?" tanya Gempa kaget begitu mendengar sebuah jeritan diluar rumah." Jom kitorang tengok sekejap."

Ia dan kedua pecahannya serta Ochobot lalu keluar rumah dan pergi ke tempat dimana suara Bu Tima terdengar. Begitu sampai, mereka terkejut. Bu Tima tampak sedang dihadang oleh sesosok makhluk yang melayang di udara: Rosaline.

" ROSALINE?!" pekik keempatnya bersamaan. Rosaline menoleh ke arah mereka dan tahu-tahu tertawa sinis.

" Hahahahahaaa … jumpa lagi dengan aku, budak-budak manis." Katanya geli." Tapi kejap, aku hanya nak belasah Makcik penjual kue ni. Dia mengganggu sangat dengan teriakan dia."

Bu Tima terlihat ketakutan." Si … Siape kau?" tanyanya ngeri." Biarkan aku lewat. Aku Cuma penjual kue je."

" Hmph! Suara teriakan kau tadi boleh terdengar sampai ujung Pulau Rintis." Dengus Rosaline." Dan boleh sahaje kedatangan aku diketahui. Buktinye budak-budak tu datang kat sini pula. Sekarang musnahlah dari hadapanku … CAMBUK HALILINTAR!"

" Jangan!" pekik Gempa seraya memukul tanah di bawahnya." TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Sebuah dinding tanah segera tercipta di depan Bu Tima dan menangkis cambuk petir milik Rosaline. Taufan segera melesat ke arah Bu Tima dan membawanya ke tempat aman.

" Te .. Terima kasih, nak." Katanya." Hampir je dia belasah makcik tadi."

Taufan mengangguk."Sama-sama, Makcik." Katanya tulus." Sekarang Makcik pergi dari sini. Biar aku dan yang lainnya hentikan makhluk tu."

Sepeninggal Bu Tima, Taufan segera bergabung dengan dua pecahannya serta Ochobot. Namun ia melihat Blaze yang tampak begitu tegang.

" Ada ape, Blaze?" tanyanya." Muka kau sampai pucat je."

Blaze merinding." Korang tak tengok ke? Serangan Rosaline tadi tu … dia pakai kuasa Halilintar la."

" Eh?" Gempa menatap bingung." Apesal dia boleh pakai kuasa Halilintar?"

Blaze membisikkan sesuatu pada Gempa. Serta-merta kedua mata kuningnya melotot. Ia segera menantap Rosaline nanar seraya memekik.

" APE?! KAU AMBIL KUASA AIS DAN HALILINTAR PAKAI CARA MACAM TU?!"

Rosaline tertawa renyah." Hahahahahaaa … ye lah tu. Diorang tu memang menggairahkan." Katanya dengan nada menggoda." Sebelum kemari, aku dah cicip Halilintar sikit je. Uhuhu … sedapnye … mana muka dia yang hensem tu menggelitik sangat, Hahahahaa … Eh?"

Dia tertegun begitu melihat empat lawannya berpencar, mencari tempat yang cocok untuk muntah. Tak lama kemudian mereka kembali ke tempat semula dengan wajah yang menghijau, nyaris sehijau kulit Adu du akibat mual mendengar kalimat menjijikkan itu.

" Uhuk, uhuk … apesal pula dia cakap macam tu depan kitorang?" tanya Taufan seraya batuk-batuk karena jijik." Tak tahu ke kitorang ni masih budak kecik?"

" Memang budak kecik, tapi dia tak masuk." Tuding Blaze pada Ochobot yang segera menyipitkan mata tanda menyeringai." Ochobot je yang bukan budak kecik. Umur dia kan dah Sembilan belas tahun."

Ochobot terkekeh." Hehe .. jangan la. Badan aku pun tak besar sangat." Katanya." Aku kan masih berjiwa kanak-kanak macam korang je."

" Kalau macam tu, kenape kau dah romantik-romantik kat Mila, Heh?!"

" Ehehe … itu diluar topik ni je."

" Sudah, Sudah. Pasal kitorang kat Rosaline belum selesai pula." Kata Gempa lalu menoleh pada Rosaline." Ape yang kau nak, Hah? Ganggu kitorang malam-malam ni pula."

Sang wanita Succubus terkekeh." Oh, tak de. Aku hanya nak ambil balik mantan calon menantu aku." Katanya seraya memandang Ochobot." Kau pasti tak tega kalau aku sakiti kawan-kawan kau lagi, Ochoboy."

Ochobot mendesis." Kau … kau dah ganggu kawan-kawan aku! Terutama Boboiboy!" ucapnya getir." Dia ni tak de hubungan dengan pasal kau. Tapi kau tetap je turuti nafsu kau tuk belasah harga diri dia!"

" HAHAHAHAAAA … habis tu, kenape kau tak serahkan diri kau je, Ochoboy? Daripada susah-susah macam ni, lebih baik kau mudahkan aku. Kau pastinye tak tega kawan-kawan kau susah sebab diri kau seorang."

Ochobot tersentak mendengar kalimat provokasi itu. Ia membisu. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat tiga pecahan Boboiboy di sebelahnya kaget setengah mati.

" Baiklah. Aku kan serahkan diri aku." Katanya mantap.

" Ape?! Jangan lakukan tu, Ochobot!" desis Blaze panik." Kau ni kawan baik aku. Jangan serahkan diri kau!"

" Iye. Nanti Rosaline dan kawan-kawan dia kan gunakan kau tuk kejahatan!" ujar Taufan sedih." Dan aku pastinye tak sanggup tengok hal macam tu! Kau tak boleh serahkan diri kau tuk Organisasi!"

Gempa memandang empati." Pikirkan ape yang terbaik tuk diri kau, Ochobot." Katanya memohon." Aku tak nak kau jadi musuh kitorang. Kau Ochobot. Kau kawan baik aku, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, Fang dan semua penghuni Pulau Rintis. Kau tega buat khianati diorang ke?"

Ochobot mendesah. Ia memandang mereka lamat." Maaf, Boboiboy. Ini je satu-satunye cara." Katanya lesu. Tubuh bolanya bersinar dan detik berikutnya ia telah berubah ke mode Ultra Humanoid-nya.

" Kau boleh ambil aku." Katanya pada Rosaline." Tapi dengan dua syarat. Pertama, jangan ganggu Boboiboy lagi dan lepaskan pecahan dia kat markas kau. Kedua, biarkan Milyra ikut dengan aku."

Rosaline tersenyum." Ah, akhirnya kau menurut pula." Katanya senang." Tapi dua syarat tadi payah sangat, buat aku tak tertarik je. Aku tak nak Milyra ikut dengan kau. Dia Cuma penganggu. Dan aku tak kan bagi balik dua pecahan tu. Boboiboy kan jadi bahagian dari Organisasi dan tentu sahaje, pelayan diri aku seorang, HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

" APE?!" pekik Ochoboy." Rosaline … Kau Gila!"

" Hiihhh … dia memang dah tak waras!" desis Blaze ngeri." Ochobot, batalkan sahaje rancangan kau ni. Tengok, dia pun tak nak bagi Ais dan Halilintar balik pula."

" Bagi diorang balik, He?" tanya Rosaline dengan seringai setan." Sejuta tahun pun aku tak kan bagi diorang balik! Korang yang kan bergabung dengan mereka, Hahahahaaa! CEKAMAN PIKIRAN MAKSIMUM!"

" Huh! Tak kan kubiarkan! PERISAI CYBER!"

Ochoboy segera mengeluarkan sebuah dinding maya di depannya, menangkis telepati Rosaline sebelum mengenai mereka. Ia segera memandang ketiga pecahan Boboiboy di belakangnya.

" Boboiboy, kau serang dia semasa aku alihkan perhatian dia." Katanya." Kelemahan Rosaline adalah fokus ke satu hal. Kalau kau serang dia dari banyak arah, dia tak kan mampu mengelak."

" Okey." Kata Gempa." Blaze, Taufan, korang serang Rosaline dari atas. Aku kan serang dia dari belakang."

" Umm!" Angguk Taufan dan Blaze dan berpencar. Ochoboy terbang ke udara agar mudah untuk menyerang Rosaline yang sedang melayang sementara Gempa segera ambil ancang-ancang di bawah.

" Oh, kau nak senang-senang rupanya." Kata Rosaline sinis seraya berubah ke mode 'Gothic'-nya yang mirip dengan Vampir itu dan menerjang ke arah Ochoboy. Ochoboy masih mengaktifkan perisai Cyber miliknya sehingga beradu dengan sabit raksasa wanita itu.

" Tch, aku kan hapuskan kau, Rosaline …" desis Ochoboy berang." Kau dah ganggu hidup aku. Dan kau pun dah ganggu kawan-kawan aku! Tak boleh dimaafkan!"

Rosaline menyeringai." Kuhuhuhuhuu … garang sangat kau ni." Katanya geli." Tapi kau tambah comel je kalau macam tu. Ah ya. Selepas kau menghilang, Planet kau dah aku serang. Planet Ata ta Satu dah menjadi bahagian dari sekutu Organisasi, jadi kau pun tak boleh berharap banyak, Hahaha …"

" Ha?! Planet Ata ta Satu dah jatuh ke tangan Organisasi?!" tanya Ochoboy kaget bercampur marah." Keterlaluan! Ape yang kau buat kat Rakyat Ultra Humanoid dan Emak aku, Hah?!"

" Yahh … Rakyat kau … mereka dah jadi anak buah Organisasi. Hebat tak? Dan pasal Emak kau … dia dah mati. Aku yang bunuh figur Emak kau semasa kau dah menghilang, Fufufu …"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata biru laut Ochoboy terbelalak lebar.

" Kau … KAU DAH BUNUH EMAK AKU?!" jeritnya murka." TAK DE MAAF BAGIMU!"

Amarah kini menguasai dirinya. Ochoboy mengamuk. Serta-merta ia mendorong Rosaline dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, membuat wanita itu terpental beberapa hasta darinya. Sebuah aliran darah mengalir dari mulut wanita itu. Dilihatnya Ochoboy yang mendarat di tanah dengan wajah kalut, tidak percaya akan kalimat Rosaline yang telah membunuh ibunya. Detik berikutnya Ochoboy terisak.

" Mak … aku tak pernah jumpa dengan Emak … Hiks …" isaknya. Beberapa bulir air mata keluar dari kedua matanya yang sedih itu. Ochoboy menangis seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena menanggung beban emosi yang terlalu besar. Rosaline merasa inilah kesempatan emas baginya.

" Siasatku berhasil, hehehe … Kena kau, Ochoboy!" tukasnya sinis seraya menerjang ke arah sang Sfera kuasa kesembilan yang sedang dirundung kesedihan akut. Kedua tangannya terjulur hendak menangkap Ochoboy. Tepat saat itulah Gempa berteriak dari belakang.

" TANAH PENCENGKAM!"

GRAP!

Sebuah gundukan Tanah dan batu tahu-tahu sudah memerangkap tubuh Rosaline hingga leher. Wanita itu kaget sekali. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri seraya mendelik ke arah sang pengendali tanah dengan tatapan garang.

" Tch, jaga kau, Gempa …" desisnya berang. Namun Gempa hanya tersenyum lalu memandang ke langit.

" Blaze, Taufan, Sekarang!"

" Okey! Rasakan ni!" teriak Blaze dan Taufan yang menukik dari atas." Serangan Combo: GERUDI ANGIN SELATAN! HIAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sebuah angin mengandung api yang panas membakar dan berbentuk bor raksasa menukik tajam ke arah Rosaline. Rosaline terkejut. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari genggaman tanah Gempa. Namun Gempa semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya sehingga membuat Rosaline tidak bisa berkutik. Detik berikutnya serangan maut Taufan dan Blaze mengenai wanita itu.

GLADUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Tercipta sebuah ledakan dashyat. Gempa terbatuk-batuk akibat asap dari ledakan tadi. Tampak Taufan dan Blaze yang terengah-engah di sampingnya. Mereka bertiga segera mendekati Ochoboy yang masih saja menangis.

" Ochobot, kenape kau ni?" tanya Taufan khawatir." Rosaline buat kau menangis ke?"

Ochoboy menggeleng seraya mengusap air matanya." Dia dah bunuh Emak aku." Katanya muram." Keterlaluan! Dia harus mati!"

" Sudahlah, Ochobot. Dendam tak kan selesaikan masalah." Kata Gempa." Tenang sahaje. Kitorang dah berjaya belasah dia. Lepas ni dia pasti tak kan datang kat sini lagi."

" Ehh .. kawan-kawan, nampaknye serangan kitorang tak mempan sangat." Kata Blaze tiba-tiba seraya menuding ke tempat Rosaline berada tadi. Terlihat Rosaline yang dilingkupi sebuah perisai bewarna merah yang dikelilingi oleh percikan listrik.

" Korang kira dah senang belasah aku?" tanyanya mengejek." Hahahaha … jangan lupa. Aku dah ambil sebahagian kuasa dari pecahan korang. Korang tak kan bisa hapuskan aku!"

Taufan terkejut." ALAMAK! Tak de kesan?!" jeritnya kaget. Rosaline tertawa nista melihat ekspresi empat anak lelaki tak jauh darinya itu dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan.

" Huh! Aku tak nak buang masa hanya tuk pasal ni." Dengusnya lalu berteriak." SAMBARAN HALILINTAR!"

Beberapa sambaran petir raksasa menerjang ke arah mereka. Gempa menciptakan tanah pelindung agar sambaran itu tidak mengenai dirinya dan teman-temannya. Namun serangan Rosaline terlalu kuat sehingga menghancurkan pelindung tanah milik Gempa. Akibatnya mereka semua terpental dan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi yang menyakitkan.

" Ughh … sakitnye …" desis Blaze seraya berusaha bangkit." Korang? Korang tak pe kah?"

" Aku baik je." Kata Ochoboy seraya berdiri." Eh, kejap. Kenape korang hanya berdua ni?"

" Eh? Dua? Bukannye aku ni bertiga ke?"

" Tapi~"

Sebuah tawa jahat yang menggema di tempat itu membuat mereka terdiam.

" EHEHAHAHAHAAAAA! Korang semua payah! Tak de yang boleh hentikan aku … Hahahahahahahaaaa!

Ochoboy memandang ke langit dengan tatapan Horor. Rosaline terbang di udara sembari meringkus seseorang dengan sebuah tangannya. Sinar bulan menerpa tempat itu. Di bawah Rosaline tergeletak sesuatu berbentuk papan pipih yang tampak retak.

Papan itu … Hoverboard, membuat mereka terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang berada dalam cengkeraman Rosaline saat ini.

" TAUFAN!" pekik mereka bersamaan dengan kekalutan yang luar biasa. Taufan mengerang. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rupanya ia terbentur cukup keras ke tanah dengan kepala yang mendarat terlebih dahulu setelah terkena sambaran petir milik Rosaline. Ia meronta lemah dalam pelukan wanita Succubus itu.

" Lepaskan aku!" desisnya. Rosaline hanya tertawa dan menarik rambut Taufan dari belakang dengan kasar, membuat kepala anak itu menengadah seraya memekik kesakitan. Rosaline terkekeh dan membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya yang mirip lidah ular itu terulur dan menjilati leher sang pengendali angin, membuat Taufan mengidik seketika.

" Fufu … jangan harap aku kan lepaskan kau." Katanya geli." Sekali aku dapat mangsa, aku tak kan melepaskannya lagi. Dah la. Jom kitorang pergi."

" Erghhh … aku tak kan jadi mangsa kau! BOLA TAUFA~"

Rosaline segera memeluk anak itu erat, mencegah serangan Taufan sekaligus menyerap energinya. Taufan merasa sesak, seolah dadanya sedang terhimpit karung-karung berisi beras. Tubuh Rosaline yang dua kali lebih besar darinya membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Kedua matanya menatap teman-temannya yang berteriak histeris. Mulutnya terlihat mengap-mengap namun tidak bersuara. Ia menggumam dalam hati.

 _'Kawan-kawan, maaf. Tapi aku tak boleh tahan lagi …'_

Gempa, Blaze dan Ochoboy menatap kaku begitu melihat Taufan sudah terkulai di pelukan Rosaline. Ochoboy berteriak kalut lalu melesat ke arah Rosaline.

" Kau! Lepaskan kawan aku!" pekiknya berang." TAMPARAN KUASA~"

" Tak de guna! BADAI SALJU!"

WROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Serta merta sebuah badai salju menerjang Ochoboy dan dua pecahan Boboiboy di depannya. Rosaline memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk pergi. Namun Mila tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah terperanjat.

" Bunda?!" pekiknya kaget lalu melihat Taufan yang sudah pingsan dalam rangkulan Rosaline." Lepaskan dia! Bunda tak boleh buat hal macam ni!"

Rosaline mendengus." Dasar sampah! Kau ni memang penghalang semua rancangan aku." Katanya kesal." Sekarang biarkan aku pergi."

" Tidak akan! TEMBAKAN LASER INFRA MERAH!"

BLAAASSSS!

Sebuah laser Infra merah keluar dari tangan Mila dan menerjang Rosaline. Rosaline mendecih dan segera terbang dengan kemampuan kilat yang diambilnya dari Halilintar. Mila yang kecepatan terbangnya hanya di rata-rata tidak sanggup mengejarnya dan tertegun sedih.

" Tidak … maafkan aku, Boboiboy …" desisnya lirih." Aku memang kawan tak guna …"

" Mila?"

" Eh?"

Ia menoleh. Tampak Ochoboy terbang di belakangnya sementara Gempa dan Blaze tampak berdiri di bawah dengan wajah sendu, menyadari mereka gagal menyelamatkan Taufan. Ia dan mantan tunangannya itu terbang turun dan menghampiri dua sisa pecahan Boboiboy itu.

" Dia dah ambil Taufan pun." Kata Gempa muram." Kenape kitorang boleh kalah dengan Rosaline?"

" Macam mane ni? Sekejap lagi dia bakal ambil kuasa Taufan." Ujar Blaze sedih." Dan dia pun kan semakin kuat! Habislah kita … huhuhuuuu …"

" Setidaknye kitorang kan pergi cari Markas Onion tu hari esok." Kata Ochoboy seraya berubah ke mode robotnya." Jadi tak perlu khawatir sangat. Selama ade harapan dan kemauan, kitorang pasti kan Berjaya!"

" Umm!" angguk Mila." Tenang sahaje. Masa kitorang tuk selamatkan diorang kan ade sekejap lagi."

Gempa mendesah." Okey. Kalau macam tu, aku dan Blaze kena jaga-jaga pula." Katanya serius." Jangan biarkan Rosaline tu ambil diri kitorang. Ini kesempatan terakhir kita."

Teman-temannya mengangguk dan memandang langit, bertekad untuk menghentikan musuh-musuh mereka nanti hingga impas.

* * *

" Halilintar? Kau dah sadar ke?"

" Ughh … kepalaku. Eh?"

Halilintar mengerjap-erjapkan kedua mata delimanya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Dilihatnya Ais di ruangan sebelah.

" Ais! Kau dah siuman pula." Katanya senang." Aku khawatir sangat, Tahu tak? Dan~ Ughhh … apesal badan bahagian bawah aku terasa sakit sangat?"

Ais mendesah panjang."Rosaline dah mulai hasratkan diri kau tadi." Katanya datar." Untung je aku cegat dia. Kalau tak, kau pasti dah mati sedari tadi."

" Eh?" Halilintar terkejut mendengar itu. Dilihatnya jaket dan pakaiannya yang sudah tidak karuan hingga menyingkap dadanya. Halilintar menggeram, tidak terima dirinya dilecehkan oleh wanita iblis yang menangkapnya saat hendak menyelamatkan Ais tadi. Dipandangnya sang pengendali Es dengan tatapan sebal.

" Macam mane kitorang keluar dari sini?" dengusnya." Aku tak minat dikotori tuk kedua kalinya. Jijik sangat! Kalau kitorang dah bebas nanti, kitorang kan hapuskan Rosaline tu buat selamanya!"

" Oh, kau nak hapuskan aku? Kau mimpi je, Fufu .."

" Ei? Suara tu …" Ais menoleh ke ruangan Halilintar. Tampak Rosaline berdiri di ambang pintu dengan membawa sesuatu- atau mungkin seseorang- di rangkulannya. Spontan Ais dan Halilintar kaget melihat itu.

" Taufan?!"

Rosaline tertawa." Hahahahaaa … kan aku dah kate … aku nak sesuatu yang rada panas pula." Katanya geli." Dia ni comel sangat. Macam roti manis je. Langka sangat barang macam dia ni."

" Ape? Barang?!" desis Halilintar marah." Kau kate Taufan tu barang?! Dasar Gila! Dia bukan barang kau, Tahu tak? Lepaskan dia dan kitorang sekarang juga!"

" Oh, Oh, Garangnye …" ujar Rosaline mengejek." Aku tak kan lepaskan korang sampai kapan pun." Katanya seraya masuk ke ruangan di sebelah ruangan Halilintar dan memborgol tangan dan kaki Taufan ke dinding." Aku nak Boboiboy jadi pelayan aku dan Organisasi je. Dan~ Eh?"

Ia tertegun begitu melihat Taufan yang mengerang, mulai siuman. Si pengendali angin membuka matanya dan melotot begitu melihat Rosaline di depannya.

" Kau … kau bawa aku kat mane ni?" tanyanya kalut.

" Oh, tenang je. Aku tak bawa kau jauh-jauh pun. Hanya kat markas Organisasi je."

" Hmm … Organisasi konon. Cakap je nama samaran korang tu Onion. Kan? Kan? Kan?"

" Eh? Onion?" tanya Ais heran." Kenape Taufan cakap bawang merah tu nama samaran Organisasi?"

" Iye. Kau bergurau ke?" tambah Halilintar. Taufan yang mendengar suara mereka tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah dua pecahannya yang sudah duluan mendekam disitu.

" Ais! Halilintar! Korang pun kat sini?" tanyanya senang." Wahh … tak sangka pun aku mujur sangat. Ternyata Rosaline bawa korang kat sini pula, Hehehehe …"

Rosaline menatap reuni dadakan itu dengan wajah sebal.

" Haehh … dasar budak-budak ni …" desisnya kesal." Eh, Kejap. Apesal kau tahu nama samaran Onion tu?" tanyanya pada Taufan.

Taufan terkejut." Eh? Iya ke? Wahahahaha … tebakan aku ternyate benar! Hahahahahaa!" tawanya bangga, membuat dua pecahan dirinya yang berada di dua ruangan di sebelahnya memandang dengan _Sweatdrop_. Ais dan Halilintar kebingungan. Mengapa Taufan masih bisa tertawa riang di sela-sela kondisi yang serba terbalik itu?

" Dia tak waras sikit pun." Kata Ais pasrah." Tawanya tu hancurkan suasana sangat. Macam dia tak terkesan sebagai tawanan kat sini je."

Halilintar menghela nafas panjang." Dia memang macam tu. Emosi gembira yang terlalu sangat. Macam angin yang berlalu je, tak suka ungkit-ungkit kisah lama."

" Betul. Dia tak pendendam macam kau." Kata Ais polos, membuat Halilintar mendelik padanya.

" Ape kau cakap?!"

" Ehehe … tak de, Halilintar. Gurau je."

" Hmph! Kalau kau cakap ulang macam tu, aku kan~"

Sekonyong-konyong Ia terdiam dan tertegun, membuat Ais heran.

" Eh? Ade ape, Halilintar?"

Halilintar melotot ke ruangan dimana Taufan berada. Ia mendesis panik." Taufan … TIDAK! JANGAN BERANI KAU DEKATI TAUFAN!"

Ais melihat apa yang dilihat sang pengendali petir dan terkejut. Mereka memandang Horor begitu melihat Rosaline tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan Taufan dengan tangan terjulur, merayapi dada Boboiboy pengendali angin. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengannya ke leher Taufan. Taufan sendiri merasa tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Ia meronta namun anggota tubuhnya tertahan di dinding oleh borgol-borgol yang membelenggunyanya disana. Jantungnya berdengup kencang.

" Ka … Kau … Ape yang nak kau lakukan?!" Taufan mengidik. Rosaline terkekeh pelan dan menjilati pipinya beberapa kali. Taufan yang benar-benar merasa ketakutan saat itu mau tidak mau akhirnya menjerit kencang.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! BERHENTI! JIJIK TAHU! LEPASKAN AKUUUU! KALAU TAK~"

Jeritannya terputus begitu Rosaline berhenti menjilati pipinya dan berpindah tempat. Nafas Taufan menderu saking tegangnya. Namun ia tidak sempat mengelak lagi begitu Rosaline mencengkeram pipinya. Wanita itu mengecap lidahnya penuh nafsu. Dan kejadian yang paling buruk dalam masa kecil sang pengendali angin pun terjadi.

Taufan terbelalak. Jantungnya terasa melompat dari dadanya begitu ia menyadari mulut Rosaline tahu-tahu sudah mendarat di mulutnya dengan pendaratan yang begitu kasar. Melihat adegan menjijikkan itu, Halilintar segera membuang mukanya ke samping karena takut hidungnya akan mimisan untuk kesekian kalinya sementara Ais menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tidak sanggup melihat pecahan mereka dinistakan seperti itu.

" Woi! Berhenti lakukan tu kat Taufan, Dasar Perempuan Pedo!" Pekik Halilintar murka." Dia tu masih Budak kecik! Tapi kau tega lakukan hal macam tu kat dia! GERTAKAN HALILIN~"

 _BRRRRZZZZZTTTTT!_

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kursi penyiksaan itu menyertumnya kembali. Halilintar meringis. Ia tidak berani memandang ke ruangan dimana Rosaline melampiaskan nafsu bejatnya pada Taufan. Tapi disisi lain dia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

" Ais! Lakukan sesuatu!" katanya pada pecahannya yang masih menutup mata untuk menyensor dirinya dari adegan bodoh itu. Ais menggumam dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

" Aku tak nak tengok hal gila macam tu." Katanya malas, atau lebih tepatnya tidak berminat.

" Tapi rantai kat badan aku tak biarkan aku tuk gunakan kuasa aku. Kau boleh, Ais! Cepat! Kau nak Taufan dinistakan perempuan durjana tu, Hah?!"

" Hahh … Ye lah. Ye lah. Aku kan coba." Kata sang pengendali Es seraya kembali menenangkan dirinya." Tapi ini kan lama sangat. Bagi aku masa tuk kumpul kuasa."

* * *

Sementara itu, Taufan mendapati dirinya melayang di sebuah ruangan gelap. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya. Apakah dia sudah mati?

" Selamat datang kat Alam bawah sadar kau, Taufan-ku yang comel sangat." Ujar sebuah suara. Taufan menoleh. Rosaline berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

" Rosaline?!" pekik Taufan kaget." Ape yang kau buat kat aku tadi?! Dan tempat ape ni? Kenape aku ade kat sini?"

Wanita Succubus di depannya tertawa pelan." Ini alam bawah sadar kau la." Katanya tenang. Taufan terperanjat. Alam bawah sadar? Itu berarti dia sudah pingsan akibat energinya yang dikuras dengan 'Serangan dadakan' dari perempuan aneh di depannya itu.

" Aku pingsan ke?" tanyanya bingung." Kalau macam tu, kenape kau ade kat sini pula?"

" Ohh … pasal tu? Aku boleh masuk kat alam bawah sadar kau la." Jawab Rosaline dengan senyum kecut." Dan caranye … yah, tahu sendiri. Aku lakukan hal tadi kat kau buat masuk kat sini je."

Sang pengendali angin tersentak." Ape?! Jadi sekarang tu kau dan aku masih~"

" Ya. Aku masih tahan mulut kau kat alam nyata je." Kekeh Rosaline." Itu cara aku masuk kat sini. Dan sekarang … mari kitorang bersenang-senang sikit kat tempat ni, Fufufu …"

Taufan melotot. Wajahnya terlihat menghijau. Ia segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan seolah ingin muntah.

" Uhuk! Huek! Kau ni bejat sangat!" desisnya mual." Apesal kau lakukan hal aneh macam tu kat diri aku? Keluar dari tempat ini! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Rosaline tertawa renyah." Ahahahahaa … aku Cuma boleh keluar kalau ade yang ganggu aku dari alam nyata je." Katanya sinis." Dan akhirnya~"

TRING!

Dalam sekejap wanita itu menghilang, meninggalkan Taufan yang masih melongo hebat.

" Ei? Dia hilang?" tanyanya heran." Oh, atau mungkin~"

* * *

" TUSUKAN KERIS AIS!"

Belati-belati es tajam itu menusuk tubuh Rosaline yang saat itu sedang asyik-asyiknya 'menikmati' Taufan. Wanita itu melepaskan Taufan yang sudah pingsan dan terhuyung. Ia menatap Halilintar dan Ais dengan kesal.

" Korang ni … memang pengganggu!" tukasnya marah." Seharus pun aku pisahkan korang biar korang tak kan saling bantu!"

Ais mendesah dingin." Aku tak kan biarkan kau belasah harga diri kitorang." Tukasnya berang.

" Kalau kawan-kawan kami dah tiba, kami kan hancurkan korang hingga menjadi debu!" timpal Halilintar marah.

" Tch …" Rosaline mencabut pisau-pisau es dari tubuhnya dan hendak menampar Halilintar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berbunyi dari bajunya. Ia segera merogoh gaunnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah Telepon genggam. Ditempelkannya benda itu pada telinganya seraya berucap.

" Halo? Oh, ya. Maaf, Ketua. Aku lepas lakukan satu pasal je. Aku kan segera pergi kat sana." Katanya pada telepon genggam itu. Ais dan Halilintar langsung Jawsdrop dibuatnya.

" He? Apesal Succubus boleh pakai teknologi ponsel pula?" tanya Halilintar heran.

Rosaline mendengus." Itu la kau. Tak tahu ape pun pasal Teknologi kat Organisasi ni." Tukasnya sebal." Biarpun aku ni makhluk Primitif, tapi tak berlaku buat anggota Organisasi. Dah lah. Aku kan selesaikan pasal aku kat korang selepas rapat nanti."

Ia berjalan keluar, membuat kedua pecahan Boboiboy yang dingin dan tenang itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Nasib baik dia tak lanjutkan hasrat dia kat Taufan tadi." Desah Ais lega.

Di lain pihak, Rosaline masuk ke ruang rapat. Tampak ketua Organisasi di ujung meja panjang di ruangan itu sementara dua anak yang tampaknya memiliki darah cina berada di kiri-kanannya.

" Oh, akhirnye kau datang pula Rosaline." Kata gadis cina di sebelah kiri ketua Organisasi: Ah Ming." Kitorang nak bahas rancangan buat dua tahun ke depan je."

" Dua tahun?" tanya Rosaline heran seraya duduk di kursi di dekatnya seraya menyilangkan kaki." Lama sangat. Alat tu belum selesai dibuat ke?"

" Belum." Kata pemuda cina di sebelah kanan ketua Organisasi." Rancangan pun baru selesai 50% pula. Jangan buru-buru sangat. Kitorang mulai sikit-sikit, lama-lama jadi bukit ma."

Sang ketua tertawa dan menepuk bahu pemuda itu." Hahaha … kau ni bisa pun cakap macam tu, Ah Meng. Ah, ya. Macam mane latihan kau dan rekan India kau tu?"

" Hehh … susah cari masa tuk latihan dengan dia. Dia kan artis kat Kuala Lumpur. Agenda dia sibuk sangat wo." Kata Ah Meng kesal." Tapi tak pe. Aku masih boleh latihan dengan Kak Ming nanti."

" Eh? Dengan aku?" Ah Ming terkejut." Aku ni payah sangat tuk pakai senjata. Lebih seronok pakai tangan kosong pula. Kau kan spesialis senjata tajam, Ah Meng. Jangan bawa-bawa Akak kau ni ke hal macam tu la."

Ah Meng memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon." Ayolah, Kak Ming. Sekali sahaje kitorang latihan sama-sama macam tu. Jarang sangat la." Ujarnya memelas. Melihat adiknya mulai merengek, Ah Ming tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia akhirnya mengiyakan dengan nada pasrah.

" Okey. Kau pun boleh latihan dengan aku." Katanya, membuat wajah sang adik sumringah. Sang ketua dan Rosaline memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

" Biasa lah. Mereka kan masih budak-budak je." Kata sang ketua." Ah Ming, kau boleh latihan dengan adik kau sekarang. Aku dan Rosaline nak bincangkan hal lebih."

Ah Ming mendesah panjang." Ye lah, Tuan Ketua. Masalah orang dewasa konon." Ujarnya sebelum ia dan adiknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Rosaline memandang ketua Organisasi lamat." Ketua, aku ade kabar buruk." Katanya muram." Nampaknye Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan superhero dia dah tahu nama samaran kitorang ni."

" Hah?! Bila masa diorang tahu nama samaran tu?" tanya si ketua kaget.

" Entah. Aku tahu pasal ni sebab pecahan Boboiboy yang ketiga kalinya aku bawa kat sini cakap pasal tu." Katanya pasrah." Cukup sahaje diorang yang tahu nama samaran kitorang tu. Kalau tak, bisa gawat. Oh, ya. Aku nak tanyakan kau satu soalan. Anak kau mane? Jarang sangat aku tengok dia."

Ketua mendesah panjang." Biasa … dia ade kat Istana Boneka dia." Katanya." Wajar je. Dia masih budak kecik pun."

" Hahh … budak kecik konon. Tapi suka mutalasi badan orang je. Psikopat sangat anak kau tu." Dengus Rosaline." Sampai mayat orang pun dia jadikan koleksi dia pula."

" Memang macam tu. Dia kan anak perempuan, wajar suka buat boneka."

" Ye lah. Boneka dari mayat orang pun dia buat pula." Tukas Rosaline kesal." Aneh sangat dia tu. Macam tak waras je."

" Hah, kau pun tak waras. Suka budak kecik macam Pedofil pun."

" Hehehe … betul juga. Maaf atas kesilapanku, Sahabatku."

* * *

Seorang gadis yang memakai baju Lolita dan kasual dengan pita mungil di rambutnya sedang membawa beberapa barang seperti sisir dan alat _make up_ lainnya ke sebuah ruangan gelap bernuansa klasik. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa boneka dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Ia mendesah panjang.

" Bila masa Boboiboy boleh pecah jadi lima macam tu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri." Dia tak pernah cakap pasal tu kat aku pula. Hiihh … menyebalkan sangat! Jaga kau, Boboiboy!"

Ia lalu mendekati sebuah boneka dengan jilbab bewarna biru dan berpakaian cukup sopan yang berada di ujung di ruangan itu dalam posisi berdiri. Dipandangnya wajah datar boneka itu dengan senyum mengembang. Sebuah papan nama tersemat di jilbab boneka itu.

Siti Zubaidah

Gadis berpita itu tertawa kecil." Tenang sahaje, Siti. Kalau masa sudah pun tiba, Boboiboy kan jadi bahagian dari korang kat ruangan ni, Hihihi …"

Wajah datar boneka berjilbab biru di depannya memandang sayu begitu terdengar suara tawa yang jahat menggema di ruangan itu

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Nahhh bagaimana ceritanya? Aneh ya?**

 **Taufan: (Menutup mulut dan pergi ke kamar kecil, muntah-muntah disana) Hiiiiiiihhhhh ... Masih baik aku makan Biskuit Yaya daripada lakukan hal macam tu! Geli lah."**

 **Yaya: Eh? Kau nak biskuit aku? Nih aku punya banyak loo. Sedaaaaappppp."**

 **Taufan:" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Kabur pakai Hoverboard)**

 **Halilintar: CERITA MACAM APE NI HAH?! TEBASAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!**

 **Jangan Haliiiiii! Huhuhu ... naskah cerita aku gosong semua deh :'(**

 **Halilintar: Biarin! Siapa suruh buat cerita bodoh kayak gini hah?!**

 **Ais: Betul tu. Dikira kitorang ni dah dewasa ke? Mesum sangat.**

 **Hah sudah! Ga habis debat dengan kalian ni. Nah, Gempa, Blaze, menurut kalian gimana cerita ini? Bagus tak?**

 **Gempa: Semoga bukan aku yang jadi korban selanjutnya Amiinnn**

 **Blaze: Eh?! Aku juga dah doa macam tu lah! AKu tak nak jadi korban! Hiks hiks!**

 **Gempa: Tapi aku tidak mau jadi korban pula!**

 **Hei sudah sudah. Mending tidak ada yang jadi korban lagi, Kan Kan?**

 **Gempa dan Blaze: Eh? Iya ke Kak Author? Leganyeeee ...**

 **Ga tahu juga sih. Lihat saja nanti di kelanjutannya oke?**

 **Gempa: Kok perasaan aku jadi tak enak sangat ye?**

 **Hah! Sudah-sudah! kalian banyak bicara saja sedari tadi. Nah, Readers, maaf kalau cerita ini semakin lama semakin gaje, Hehehe Mind to Review? ;)**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya. Love you All Dear Readers ^/^**


	15. Badai dan Dimensi Lain

**Jumpa lagi readers ^_^ setelah hiatus 2 minggu rindu banget deh hehehe ... Ah iya. Kali ini, rate nya kan turun jadi T krn yah, tdk ada adegan yg gila gilaan kayak beberapa chapter lalu tapi tetap waspada ok? ;)**

 **Warning: Beberapa kekerasan, gajeee ness dan imajinasi akut**

 **EruCute03: He? iya ke? Waduh mengerikan juga nih bikin mimisan ;v PLAK! Sudahlah. Keep read sis**

 **Blackcorrals: hehehe betul tu krn kebenaran suka menabung hahahaha (APaan sih -_- ?) Dan sedikit pelurusan, yg gendbend itu hanya Fang dan Ying, hehe, jadi buat Yaya n Gopal hanya sifat yg bertolak belakang :)**

 **Dan masalah manequin tu, apa krn aku sering nonton film psiko kali ya? :v jadi mikir kayak ginian hehe dan nanti bakal dijabain nama mereka satu-satu. Keep read! ^_^**

 **SyakDec30: Woow review sampai 3 kali. bagus banget hehe ah iya. Nanti beberapa pertanyaanmu kan terjawab disini. Untuk saling suka itu, hehehe its secret. Dan untuk Fang itu, yah, masih sebuah misteriii ( Niru Spongebob)**

 **NaChan06: Thanks! ^_^ Ini dah dilanjut yo**

 **FireBluePhoenix: Hiee emang gila ya ni cerita hehe. Keep fokus ok?**

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti: Gapapa. Semangat buat baca cerita gaje ini ya ;)**

 **RaGenez2101: Eh? Aku sih belum pernah nonton film dewasa. Tapi udh dibayangin gmn gitu ( APA? AUTHOR GILA!) Dan yah hati2 aja lihat ni cerita. ngeri hehe. Keep reading! ^_^**

 **Anggitagarong: Ok ini dah next :)**

 **Femix: Entah juga sih, hehehe just read it ok? :)**

 **IceCandy03: Gempa n Blaze ya? Masih mikir juga sih hehe. Tapi baca aja deh hehe. cerita ni gaje sangat.**

 **Dhiaz Rusyda n: Eh? seru adegan itu ? Hayo dey ape pula ni? Hehe hati2 aja ya ;)**

 **SabtiaSalsabila: Hehehe maaf ya. Dan soal dua itu, ini dia jawabannya:**

 **1\. Tenang. Ga bakal semuanya kok kena tangkap :)**

 **2\. Pelayan ya? Hehe masih rahasia sih. tapi prediksimu dah benar juga ^_^**

 **Rachellsaffi: Ya Allah, memang gila ni kisah hehe jadi udh dikasih warning juga dari awal. Dan untuk Gempa n Blaze, just stay tune ok?^_^**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 14: Badai dan Dimensi Lain  
**

Hari masih gelap. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Namun hiruk pikuk di Pelabuhan Pulau Rintis masih saja berjalan. Gempa dan Blaze yang ditemani oleh Ochobot baru saja tiba disana. Mereka melayangkan pandangan ke sekitar pelabuhan. Tampak teman-teman kelas 7 cerdas menunggu di ujung salah satu dermaga. Kedua pecahan Boboiboy dan robot bola itu langsung mendekati mereka.

" Hai, kawan-kawan!" sapa Blaze riang seraya menenteng koper mungilnya." Korang lagi menunggu ape?"

Ying mendesah." Hayya. Kitorang nak tunggu kapal pesiar Cikgu Papa Zola ma." Katanya." Cikgu kate nak berangkat pukul tiga dini hari. Tapi entah kenape dia belum datang."

" Mungkin je dia baru bangun pun." Kata Kevin lalu memandang Blaze dan Gempa." Eh, kejap. Apesal kau hanya tinggal dua je, Boboiboy? Bukannye kau ni ade bertiga ke?"

" Eh, iya tu." Tambah Yaya." Bukannye Boboiboy Taufan ade kat korang? Mane dia?"

" Hmm … kau ni tetangga Boboiboy. Tapi tak tahu keadaan dia pula." Dengus Gopal lalu menguap untuk kesekian kalinya karena menahan kantuk.

" Hei, aku ni dah tidur lebih awal tau." Kata temannya yang berjilbab pink itu." Aku tak nak terlambat bangun pula. Jadi wajar je aku tak tengok ape yang dia lakukan kat rumah dia tu."

" Eh?" Ochobot tersentak." Kau tak dengar teriakan Makcik Tima semalam ke?"

Yaya melongo." Makcik Tima?" tanyanya." Nampaknye aku tak dengar pun. Mungkin sebab aku letih sangat, jadi tidur nyenyak sampai tak dengar suara ape pun."

" Haehh … pada pun teriakan tu terdengar keras sangat hingga ujung pulau Rintis." Kata Gempa lalu menatap teman-temannya yang lain." Korang tak dengar ke?"

Fang menggeleng." Tak. Selepas aku beli Donat Lobak merah, aku langsung tidur." Katanya cuek." Kurang kerjaan sangat dengar suara tu."

" Hadoiii yaaayy … Makcik Tima tu dicegat Rosaline masa tu." Kata Ochobot lesu, membuat anak-anak selain Gempa, Blaze dan Mila terkejut.

" APE?! DIA DATANG KAT PULAU RINTIS SEMALAM?!" pekik mereka berjama'ah. Iwan yang mendengar berita itu langsung jatuh pingsan.

Blaze mengangguk dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan seraya terisak." Hiks … dan dia … dia dah culik si Taufan pun. Hiks … gila sangat!"

" Ha?!" Gopal memekik. Rasa kantuknya lenyap seketika." Dia ambil Boboiboy Taufan masa tu?! Huhuhu … Kenape korang tak hentikan dia?"

Mila mendengus." Bunda tu dah ambil kuasa Boboiboy Ais dan Boboiboy Halilintar pula." Katanya lesu." Jadi kitorang susah sangat tuk lawan dia. Takutnye selepas ni Bunda ambil kuasa Taufan."

" Macam mane Rosaline tu ambil kuasa diorang?" Amar Deep tiba-tiba bertanya.

Ying mendesis." Hayya. Rosaline tu pedofil ma." Tukasnya." Tahu tak Succubus tu ambil tenaga dari korban dia macam mane?"

" Hah?!" Anak-anak Kelas 7 Cerdas selain Boboiboy _and the Gank_ terperangah." Maksud kau … Rosaline tu lakukan hal aneh-aneh kat pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy tu?!"

" Bukan aneh lagi. Dah menjijikkan pula." Gumam Fang." Nasib baik aku tak termasuk target dia."

" Lha, kau kan hensem. Mesti Rosaline nak diri kau pula, Fang." Goda Gopal, membuat Fang menatapnya sangar.

" APE?! Hiisshhh … sampai kapanpun aku tak kan bagi badan aku ni kat dia." Tukasnya jijik." Mending Boboiboy yang dia hasratkan pun. Jangan aku pula!"

" Hei, tak baik senang atas kesusahan orang lain." Nasihat Yaya." Lagipun Boboiboy tu kawan baik kitorang. Tak baik senang atas kesusahan dia pun."

" Betul tu." Kata Gempa." Kau nak pecahan aku kena belasah harga diri ke? Macem mane aku nak kawin nanti? Dah bekasan la diri aku ni." Gumamnya sedih.

" Tak pe. Ini bukan mau kau, Boboiboy." Hibur Ochobot." Mungkin Rosaline boleh belasah harga diri kau. Tapi dia tak kan boleh belasah nurani kau yang penuh kebenaran tu."

Blaze menyeringai riang mendengar itu." Wuahhh …. Ochobot, terbaik la kau ni."katanya terharu." Rosaline je yang paksa kitorang tuk lakukan hal macam tu."

" Kau benar, Ochobot. Ini bukan mau aku pula." Kata Gempa senang." Aku tak ikhlas pun buat bagi badan aku ni kat Rosaline. Aku masih boleh kawin secara terhormat nanti, Hehehe …"

" Helehh … dah cakap kawin-kawin pun. Kitorang ni masih kecik la." Dengus Gopal.

" Hei, tak de salahnye aku rancangkan masa depan aku pula." Kata Gempa membela diri.

Gopal menyeringai." Hehehe … kalau macam tu, kau kena bagi aku undangan VIP kalau kau dah kawin nanti, Boboiboy." Ucapnya." Aku kan kawan baik kau."

" Hish, cakap sendiri pun pasal kawin ma." Tukas Ying menyindir, membuat si pemuda India terkekeh malu. Tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh bunyi kapal besar. Spontan ia dan teman-temannya melihat ke depan dermaga.

 ** _(Laalalalaalalalaalalalaaa …. Laaalalalaaalalalaaa …)*_**

Sebuah Kapal pesiar berukuran sedang tampak menepi ke arah mereka. Warnanya putih keabu-abuan, lampu-lampu kapal itu bersinar terang. Sebuah simbol bulat berisi huruf P berukuran besar terpampang di anjungan bagian atas kapal. Anak-anak kelas 7 Cerdas menganga hebat melihat 'Penampakan penuh Kebenaran' itu.

Blaze mengucek matanya beberapa kali." Itu Kapal Pesiar ke Kapal Titanic? Hebatnyeee!"

 ** _(Laalalalaalalalaalalalaaa … Lalalala … Lalalalaalaaaa …)*_**

Kapal itu akhirnya menepi ke dermaga dan menurunkan jangkar sementara mereka masih melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat kapal itu.

" I .. Ini … Ini …" Gumam Gopal terbata-bata saking senangnya." KAPAL PESIAR PAPA ZOLA?!"

 ** _( LAALALALAALALALAALALALAA … LALALALA ….)*_**

Tiba-tiba seseorang tampak melompat dari dalam ruang kemudi kapal dan mendarat di ujung anjungan kapal seraya berkacak pinggang dengan 'Gaya penuh Kebenaran' miliknya.

" Siape yang berani tuk berlayar dengan Kebenaran?!" tanyanya lantang, membuat mereka terperangah melihatnya.

 ** _( LALALALAAAAAAA!)*_**

" CIKGU PAPA ZOLAAA!" pekik mereka serempak. Spontan Papa Zola menatap mereka dari atas anjungan dengan raut wajah tersinggung.

" APE?! Berani sangat kalian panggil kebenaran dengan nama Cikgu!" tukasnya kesal.

" He? Bukannye anda ni memang Cikgu Papa ke?" tanya Gempa heran.

Papa Zola tertawa." Hahahahaa … itu kalau kalian ade kat sekolah." Katanya." Tapi sebab kalian ade kat kapal ni, maka … panggilah kebenaran dengan panggilaaaannn …. 'KAPTEN PAPA! Hahahahaha!"

" WUAAAHHHH … Terbaiklah Kapten Papa ni!"

" Sudah! Sampai kapan kalian nak berdiri kat bawah tu, Haaah?!" Papa Zola tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka." Cepat naik! Kebenaran tak suka menunggu."

" Aiyayay Kapten!" kata mereka seraya naik ke tangga kapal pesiar itu.

Ketika sudah tiba diatas, Papa Zola segera mengabsen mereka.

" Baiklah, anak kapal kebenaran." Katanya." Kapten Papa kan absen nama kalian satu-satu."

Daftar siswa perempuan adalah: Yaya, Ying, Amy, Melody, Melissa dan Mila. Sementara Daftar Siswa Laki-laki adalah: Gopal, Fang, Kevin, Iwan, Stanley, Amar Deep dan dua sisa pecahan Boboiboy: Gempa dan Blaze.

" Kejaaaap!" ujar Papa Zola tiba-tiba." Bukannye kalian sisa tiga, wahai Boboiboy anak kapal kebenaran?"

Blaze nyengir hambar." Ehehe … sebenarnye satu pecahan kami baru je diculik semalam. Kan Gempa?"

" Betul tu, Kapten Papa." Sambung Gempa." Rosaline culik Taufan semalam. Kami tak mampu selamatkan dia. Maafkan kami."

" HA?! IYA KE, KEBENARAN?!" tanya Papa Zola kaget." Tak pe, wahai anak muda. Sekejap lagi kita kan selamatkan diorang. Dan selepas tu, kita hajar Rosaline dan rakan-rakan dia sampai K.O.! Hahahahahaa!"

Yaya mendesah." Tapi Kapten Papa, musuh kitorang ni belum nampak semua." Katanya cemas." Cuma Rosaline dan Tengkotak je yang nampak oleh kami. Kita tak tahu berape jumlah sebenar mereka tu. Dan siape ketua mereka pun kami tak tahu."

" Haahh … tinggal cari tahu, ape susah?" tanya Fang kesal." Korang ni mempersulit sangat."

" Fang betul. Kitorang kan cari tahu masa kitorang dah sampai kat Pulau Apung nanti." Kata Ochobot." Hanya sahaje masalah kitorang saat ni temukan Pulau tu je."

" Jangan risau, Ochobot. Siapa tahu kitorang temu pulau tu secara kebetulan wo." Kata Ying." Macam kitorang dahulu masa nak selamatkan kau dari Tengkotak tu, Hihi …"

Papa Zola tertawa dan segera bergumam dengan nada tinggi." Baiklah kalau macam tu. Kita kan berlayar sekaraaaangggg!"

" Aiyayayay, Kapten Kebenaran!"

Tak lama kemudian, Kapal Pesiar Papa Zola akhirnya meninggalkan Pelabuhan Pulau Rintis dan berlayar ke laut lepas. Seorang anggota armada kapal telah membagi-bagi kamar untuk anak-anak kelas 7 cerdas itu. Yaya dengan Ying, Stanley dengan Amar Deep, Melody dengan saudari kembarnya Melissa, Blaze dengan Gempa plus Ochobot, Amy dengan Mila, Iwan dengan Kevin, dan yang terakhir Fang dengan Gopal.

* * *

Hari telah beranjak siang. Gopal langsung tertidur setelah makan siang di dek kapal. Fang masih terjaga. Ia sedang asyik bermesraan dengan sebuah Laptop pemberian Kakaknya sebagai hadiah kelulusan SD-nya dulu. Tampak sebuah beranda Chat di layar Laptopnya. Dengan lincah Fang mengetik tuts keyboard laptop itu. Berikut isi chat-nya:

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Hai, Kadet kecilku. Lama tak jumpa. Macam mane keadaan kau?_

 ** _Fang The Shadow Master_** _: Haahh … macam tu lah, Kapten. Aku banyak masalah sekarang ni."_

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Hahaha, dasar budak ni. Dah masuk SMP pun masih kekanakan je. Ah, ya. Masalah ape yang kau maksudkan?_

 ** _Fang The Shadow Master_** _: Yah, Kapten tahu sendiri. Onion dah mulai gerak rupanye._

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Eh? Onion? Apesal pula diorang dah gerak?_

 ** _Fang The Shadow Master_** _: Entah. Memangnye Kapten nak gabung kat diorang ke?_

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Gabung? Tak minat sangat buat pasal tu. Sayangnye diorang dah mulai incar aku pula._

Fang tersentak melihat kalimat itu. Onion mulai mengincar atasannya? Untuk apa? Ia harus tahu segera.

 ** _Fang The Shadow Master_** _: Ape maksud Kapten ni? Aku tak paham la._

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Sori, Fang. Nampaknye Ketua Onion memang nak jadikan aku bahagian dari Supreme Diamond. Aneh sangat. Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi gabung dengan badan gila macam diorang. Tapi cepat atau lambat, diorang kan hadapi aku._

Entah mengapa Fang merasa ling-lung melihat isi Chat-nya dengan sang Kapten. Sang pemuda berambut ungu menjadi semakin penasaran dengan semua ini. Namun suhu dingin AC di kamar dek tempatnya berada membuatnya mengantuk. Ia segera mengetik lagi.

 ** _Fang The Shadow Master_** _: Maaf, Kapten. Aku dah mengantuk ni. Lain masa aku kan bincang kat abang lagi._

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Oh, macam tu. Baiklah. Selamat tidur, adikku sayang._

 ** _Fang The Shadow Master_** _: Hish, Kapten ni. Geli lah! Goda aku je masa nak tidur pun. -_- Dah la. Terima kasih, Kapten Kaizo._

 ** _Kai The Legendary Captain_** _: Sweet Dream, Little Bro ^_^_

Fang menguap perlahan seraya memindahkan laptopnya dari pangkuannya ke atas sebuah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Detik berikutnya, anak itu telah terbang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Ah Ming dan Ah Meng tampak berduel di ruangan besar berbentuk bulat itu. Ah Ming melompat ke udara dan menerjangkan kakinya ke arah adiknya.

" TENDANGAN NAGA PUTIH!"

" Hmp, Bagus Kak. BUSHIDO SLASH!"

TRANG!

Ah Meng menangkis serangan Ah Ming dengan pedang samurai-nya, namun tidak sampai mengiris kaki gadis itu. Ah Ming berdiri di atas pedang itu sebelum akhirnya melompat ke udara dan mendarat ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas seraya merapikan pakaiannya yang agak kusut.

" Hari ni kita cukupkan sampai sini sahaje." Katanya." Dah jam tujuh. Kita harus pergi kat sekolah."

" Eh? Bukannye hari ni hari cuti nasional wo?"

" Memang cuti. Tapi sekolah kitorang tak cuti pun. Nama pun sekolah unggulan. Dah lah. Jom kita pergi, Ah Meng."

" Haahh … baiklah. Tapi Akak duluan je. Saya masih nak periksa pedang saya wo."

" Terserah kau pula. Aku tunggu kau kat luar markas, Ah Meng." Kata Ah Ming seraya tersenyum mesra pada adiknya.

Ah Ming pergi keluar dari ruangan itu dan hendak melangkah menuju lift. Tiba-tiba ia berpapasan dengan Rosaline di lorong itu. Keduanya saling memunggungi. Sejenak mereka membisu. Tak lama kemudian, Rosaline angkat bicara.

" Ah Ming, kau masih bersikeras pasal tu ke?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh. Mendengar itu, wajah Ah Ming segera diliputi mendung. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

" Rosaline, dah berapa kali aku bagi tahu kau … aku tak kan bagi adik aku kat diri kau, Tahu tak? Kalau kau berani dekati dia, tahu sendiri aku kan lepas diri dari Organisasi. Tuan Ketua pun dah bagi kau peringatan: Sesama anggota Supreme Diamond tak boleh saling mengganggu."

" Cih, dah lama pun aku inginkan adik kau pula." Dengus Rosaline jengkel." Tapi ancaman kau tu memang tak boleh diremehkan. Aku pun berhutang kat Organisasi ni. Dan Ketua pun dah larang aku tuk lakukan hal tu kat Ah Meng, macam korang ni anak emas dia je. Maka dari tu, aku cakap sekali lagi: Bagi adik kau tu secara baik-baik, dan kitorang semua impas."

" Tak. Selama aku ade kat sini, jangan berani kau sentuh dia." Desis Ah Ming kesal." Maka dari tu, aku bagi kau Boboiboy je. Dia tu kawan yang pengkhianat sangat. Aku tak butuh lagi kawan macam dia. Kau boleh ambil Boboiboy dan apakan dia semau kau. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jangan ganggu Ah Meng sampai kapanpun."

" Hah, terserah. Kau ni memang licik, Ah Ming. Bagi aku bahagian yang susah sangat. Tapi aku bosan je. Kali-kali aku nak cicip turunan _Chinese_ macam Ah Meng pun."

 _" Chinese_ , Heh? Asal kau tahu, bukan Cuma aku dan Ah Meng je yang punya darah Cina. Di dunia ni masih banyak budak macam tu. Budak setengah manusia macam kami berdua ni pun masih banyak. Tapi jangan Ah Meng pula yang kau nak, Dasar pedofil!"

" Habis tu, aku mesti lakukan ape?"

" Cari sendiri lah!"

" Hish, kau ni memang menyebalkan!" tukas Rosaline dengan wajah kusut." Macem mane aku cari budak langka _Chinese_ tu selain Ah Meng? Kalau sahaje~"

Sebuah figur yang muncul di benaknya membuatnya terdiam.

" Kenape lagi? Bingung ke?" ledek Ah Ming. Rosaline membisu. Detik berikutnya mulutnya menyeringai serigala selebar mungkin.

" Aku tahu …" katanya sinis." Aku tahu budak tu. Dia mirip dengan kau, Ah Ming. Hanya sahaje dia punya kuasa dari Ochoboy je."

" Eh?" Ah Ming mengernyit." Siape yang kau maksudkan ni?"

Rosaline tertawa nista." Hahahahahaa … siape lagi kalau bukan 'Sang Pengendali Bayang tu'? Dia … dia cukup menarik, Fufufu … Wajah dia yang 'Cantik' sangat tu memang pas buat makanan penutup, Ehehehe …"

* * *

Gempa terhenyak. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan besar layaknya aula kastil yang biasanya dipakai bangsawan di negeri dongeng untuk berdansa. Tirai-tirai besar bewarna merah menutupi jendela-jendela. Sebuah lampu Kristal raksasa tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Ia berdiri mematung di salah satu sudut.

Untuk saat seperti ini, Gempa hanya melakukan satu hal: Mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin. Kedua mata kuning emasnya yang secerah lampu jalan itu seakan ikut menganga.

Ini bukan kamarnya, dia tahu itu. Kamarnya tidak semewah ini. Ini pasti kamar Konglomerat!

Oh, Ayolah Gempa. Mengapa pikiranmu jadi ngelantur seperti itu sih?

Sang pengendali tanah melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling sebuah piano besar berada di tengah ruangan. Gempa melihat seseorang yang tengah memainkan piano itu. Melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, sang pengendali tanah pun memutuskan untuk bertanya ke pemain piano itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar dentingan tuts piano yang ternyata tengah dimainkan ditambah suara pemain yang tengah bersenandung.

 _'Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness'**_

 _'There's no light of sun there you can't hear any sound at all'**_

 _'Here I'm waiting silently for Boboiboy'**_

 _' Why you were so Cruel, why you left poor me alone'**_

 _( La~ La~ La ~La ~La~ La~ La~ La)_

Mendengar lagu itu, Gempa terpaku di tempat. Pemain piano itu … menyebut namanya?!

" Ha .. Hai, maaf ganggu." Katanya gugup." Boleh tanya satu soalan tak? Tempat ape ni?"

Namun sepertinya sang pemain piano tidak mendengar pertanyaan Gempa karena suaranya yang begitu keras dan lantunan pianonya yang semakin terdengar cepat.

Ya Allah. Gadis ini tuli atau kenapa? Gempa benar-benar ling-lung dibuatnya. Ia masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

 _'Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your new friends'**_

 _'I don't need the paints books, the dolls and the dresses'**_

 _'Just tell me, why you've left your old friends and gone?'**_

 _(La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La)_

Gempa benar-benar syok mendengar lagu itu, seakan sang pemain piano adalah seorang yang merasa sakit hati karena ditinggalkan oleh seorang teman dekatnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengurungkan niat untuk menyapanya dan menunggunya menyelesaikan lagunya. Yah, kalau lagunya selesai hingga seratus tahun pun Gempa akan berusaha untuk bersabar.

Tiba-tiba sang pemain piano menatapnya, membuat Gempa tersentak kaget. Ia bisa melihat sosok sang pemain piano dengan jelas. Pemain piano itu adalah seorang gadis berpakaian gaya Lolita dan kasual. Rambut coklatnya yang pendek sebahu tampak ikal. Sebuah pita tersemat di rambutnya. Ia melototi Gempa seraya terus memainkan tuts pianonya yang volume suaranya terdengar nyaris melengking.

 _'Hello you boy with a black yellow appearance'**_

 _'I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be your friend, Let's play'**_

 _'I've never asked for those kids that's called your new friends'**_

 _'But hope you will be staying with me until the end'**_

 _( La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La~ La)_

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan lagunya. Ia menarik kedua tangannya dari piano dan memutar tubuhnya ke arah Gempa sepenuhnya.

Sekarang apa?

" Boboiboy, akhirnye kau balik pula." Katanya seraya tersenyum. Gempa memandangnya lamat. Gadis di depannya berdiri dari dudukan di depan piano dan berjalan hingga ia berhenti di depan pemuda itu. Tangannya terjulur hendak menjamah Gempa, namun Gempa segera mundur selangkah guna menghindari tangan gadis itu.

" Kau … jangan sembarang pegang-pegang aku." Katanya serius." Kau bukan muhrim aku lah. Yaya dan Ying je tak boleh, apalagi budak asing macam kau. Maaf, tapi ini dah berlaku buat budak umur tiga belas macam aku, kecuali kalau keadaan mendesak, baru boleh pegang."

Gadis itu tersentak." Ape?! Hish pelit sangat kau ni, Boboiboy." Dengusnya." Dan kau kate aku ni budak asing?! Sampai hati kau sebut aku macam tu! Nama Yaya dan Ying kau sebut pula! Buat aku sakit hati sangat, Tahu tak?!"

" Lha, aku pun tak kenal kau pula."

" Hah?! Kau … kau ni memang benar tak kena!"

" He? Memangnye kau ni siape aku ke?"

" Grr … aku ni kawan lama kau la! Otak kau tu memang dah dicuci kat pulau Rintis sebab dah lupakan aku dan kawan-kawan lama kau!"

Sepertinya dia memang terlalu sentimental. Gadis yang malang.

Gempa melongo." Teman lama?" tanyanya heran." Macam tak ingat je. Tapi aneh, kau ingat aku tapi aku tak ingat kau."

" Ergh, kalau macam tu, aku tak de pilihan lain." Tukas si gadis berang." Aku tak boleh maafkan kau! Ambil ni!"

WRRRRRRRRRRR!

Sekonyong-konyong gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah gergaji listrik berukuran besar dan mengacungkannya pada Gempa seraya menyeringai setan.

" Masanye kau jadi bahagian koleksi kat Istana boneka aku pula, Boboiboy. Itu balasan yang setimpal buat kawan tak kenang budi macam kau!" katanya dengan wajah senang, nyaris seperti orang gila. Gempa melotot dan hendak menghindar, namun ajaibnya tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Ia memekik kaget.

" Ka … Kau nak lakukan ape ni?!"

Bagus. Sekarang dia benar-benar ketakutan. Dan gadis di depannya itu sepertinya butuh pengobatan jiwa. Gadis manis cilik dengan gergaji? Dia pasti bercanda, Gempa.

" Aku? Lakukan ape? Hahahaha … aku nak kau jadi koleksi aku je." Kata gadis itu seraya mengangkat gergaji itu tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala Gempa." Jadilah Mahakarya-ku yang terbaik, Gyahahahaa … RASAKAAANNN!"

" Hah?!"

Gempa menatap horror begitu gergaji itu diayunkan ke atas kepalanya.

" JA … JANGAAAAANNN! ALLAHUMMAKAMIL! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

Ia berteriak keras-keras dan hampir melompat dari tempat tidurnya, membuat Gopal dan Blaze yang saat itu tengah bermain game di kamar dek kapal 'Kebenaran' itu terkejut dan menoleh ke arahnya.

" Boboiboy, kenape kau ni?" tanya Gopal seraya mem-pause game-nya. Dilihatnya Gempa yang masih syok akibat mimpi buruk yang dialaminya tadi dan masih mematung di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah tegang.

" Kau tak pe, Gempa?" Blaze mendekati pecahannya itu." Kau macam Taufan dan Halilintar je masa dibangunkan beberapa masa silam. Diorang jerit-jerit macam ni pula."

Gempa merinding." Aku mimpi hal aneh tadi." Katanya muram.

" Ha?! Jangan cakap kau mimpi dihasratkan sama Rosaline, Boboiboy!" pekik Gopal khawatir." Kau ni dah mulai pubertas pula."

" Hish, kau ni Gopal. Mana ade aku mimpi macam tu?!" tukas Gempa kesal." Dibayangkan pun dah ngeri sangat, apelagi dilakukan! Hiiii … tak nak la. Badan aku ni milik bini aku nanti seorang je."

" Dah la, Gopal. Gempa masih ketakutan. Kan? Kan?" Kata Blaze lalu menatap Boboiboy pengendali tanah di depannya." Memangnye kau mimpi ape pula?"

Gempa menelan ludah." Aku … Aku mimpi kat sebuah ruangan besar macam ruang pesta dansa je." Jelasnya setelah merasa dirinya mulai tenang." Dan aku temu seorang gadis kat sana. Dia main piano dan bernyanyi. Lagu dia aneh pun, macam budak kesepian yang ditinggal oleh kawan baik dia. Lepas tu dia cakap kat aku kalau dia iri kat kawan-kawan aku dari pulau Rintis. Lepas tu dia marah dan ambil gergaji. Dan gilanya … dia ayunkan gergaji tu kat kepala aku! Hiiiyyy … untung je aku langsung bangun pula."

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kini giliran Gopal dan Blaze yang berteriak dan saling berpelukan karena ngeri." PSIKOPAT SANGAT! Siape dia?!"

" Entah. Anehnya, dia tahu nama aku ni Boboiboy. Tapi aku macam tak kenal dia je." Kata Gempa lesu." Untung je itu Cuma mimpi. Dan satu lagi. Dia kate dia nak jadikan aku koleksi kat Istana Boneka dia pula."

" Ape?! Boneka?!" tukas Gopal ketakutan." Dia tu macam karakter game yang aku dan Boboiboy Blaze mainkan tadi. Tapi tak jadi sebab tu game mengerikan sangat!"

" Eh? Iya ke? Mane game tu?"

" Kejap." Blaze mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas Gopal dan menunjukkannya pada Gempa. Sebuah disket mini bertuliskan dua kata: _'M*d Father'._

 _" M*d Father_?" Gempa mendesis heran." Game macam ape tu?"

" Hah?!" Gopal tersentak dan segera menutup jendela kamar dan menggeser tirai serta mengunci pintu kamar sehingga kamar itu gelap, membuat kedua pecahan Boboiboy itu terheran-heran.

" Eh? Apesal kau~" Blaze hendak memprotes namun Gopal segera membekap mulutnya dan menatap dengan wajah tegang.

( Musik seram pun diputarkan)

" Duluuu … di sebuah rumah kat jerman barat … dihuni oleh satu keluarga." Ucap si gembul berdarah India itu dengan gaya bicara yang menurutnya menyeramkan." Tiga tahun pertama, mereka bahagia. Namun selepas empat tahun~"

.

.

.

 ** _(Satu Jam kemudian …)_**

.

.

.

" Haaaa … sebab tu lah kenape dia nak ubah orang-orang jadi Boneka." Kata Gopal bangga seraya menyelesaikan ceritanya." Jiwa dia dah terkontaminasi dengan paham 'Pengawetan Kecantikan' tu. Paham tak?"

" Haeh … kau dapat info tu kat mane?" tanya Gempa dengan wajah bingung." Kau kate kau tak nak main game tu sebab menyeramkan."

Gopal menyeringai malu." Ehehe … Appa aku yang cakap je. Dia kan dah pernah tengok game ni sebelum bagi tahu kat aku."

" Oh, kalau macam tu, kita tengok sahaje game ni!" pekik Blaze riang seraya menaruh disket itu di perangkat game. Tiba-tiba Gopal mencegatnya.

" Jangan, Boboiboy!" katanya memohon." Game ni seram sangat! Jangan mainkan, Huhuhuuu …"

" Lha, kalau tak tengok, macem mane kitorang nak tahu ape isinya?" tanya Blaze heran." Kau dah cegat aku tadi. Tapi nyatanye aku tambah penasaran pula. Dah lah. Jom kitorang tengok ape isi game ni! Hehehehe …"

Blaze memasukkan game itu ke perangkat dan menyalakannya. Gopal segera bersembunyi di belakang Gempa dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Tak lama kemudian, mereka melihat apa isi game itu dan memainkannya. Namun di tengah permainan, mereka segera berhenti memainkan game itu dengan wajah pucat yang menunjukkan kengerian nyaris mendekati seratus persen.

" Hiiiiiiii … tak kuat aku! Banyak darah disana-sini. Keluar sahaje dari game ni lah!" Tukas Blaze ngeri.

" Iye. Nanti kitorang semua lama-kelamaan jadi psikopat kalau tengok hal macam ni." ujar Gempa seraya mengelus-elus dadanya karena tegang." Gopal, kau setuju ke? Eh?"

Ia dan Blaze memandang Gopal. Anak india itu melototi game di depannya dengan wajah horror. Detik berikutnya ia berteriak keras-keras.

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUANG SAHAJE GAME NIIIII! MENGERIKAN SANGAAAAAATTT! Huhuhuhuhuhuuuu …"

Gempa menepuk kepalanya." Siape suruh bawa game gila macam ni pula?"

* * *

Taufan membuka matanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan celingak-celinguk ke seluruh bagian ruangan tempatnya ditahan. Ia menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya Halilintar yang memandangnya dengan wajah lega.

" Taufan! Syukurlah kau dah siuman." Katanya. Taufan terkejut dan hendak beranjak. Namun ia sadar kedua tangannya dan kakinya terborgol ke tengah salah satu dinding ruangan dimana ia berada.

" Hehehe … aku tak pe, Halilintar." Katanya senang." Hanya sahaje … badan aku rasanye geli sikit je."

Halilintar mendengus." Kau tu dah dihasratkan sikit sama Rosaline tu, Tahu tak?" tukasnya jengkel." Nasib baik Ais selamatkan kau tadi."

" Eh? Betul ka tu?" Taufan tercengang. Tiba-tiba bayangan saat Rosaline melakukan 'Serangan dadakan' di atas mulutnya kembali menghantuinya, membuat bulu kuduk sang pengendali angin berdiri. Wajah cerianya berganti jijik, membuat Halilintar heran.

" Kenape kau, Taufan?" tanyanya. Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras guna menghilangkan tindakan memalukan itu dari benaknya. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Mulut Rosaline itu lebih mengerikan dari yang dibayangkan, saudara-saudara. Taufan merasa mulutnya hendak membusuk saat itu juga.

" Mulut dia tu … macam rasa kertas pasir je." Kata Taufan muram." Kertas pasir yang ditambah bawang kadaluarsa selama bertahun-tahun dan bulu tikus terhodoh kat seantero dunia! Uhuk! Uhuk! Geli sangat! Lebih seram dari Biskuit Yaya tau! Hiiiiihhhh …."

Halilintar melongo mendengar penuturan Taufan itu. Dia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya pecahannya itu membandingkan rasa 'bejat' mulut Rosaline dengan Biskuit Yaya. Dipandangnya Ais yang berada di sisi lain ruangannya. Pengendali es itu tampak tertidur. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan energi untuk menyelamatkan Halilintar dan Taufan dengan serangan Keris es miliknya, ditambah dialah yang paling pertama 'dinikmati' oleh Rosaline sehingga membuat tubuhnya lemas sekali. Halilintar memaklumi pecahannya yang santai itu memang butuh istirahat sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu. Dipandangnya lagi Taufan yang sudah menenangkan dirinya kembali.

" Eh, Taufan. Kawan-kawan kitorang … ape yang kan diorang lakukan?" tanyanya segera. Taufan menyeringai lebar mendengar itu.

" Oh, jangan khawatir Hali. Diorang kini dah dalam pengembaraan kat sini pula. Insya Allah diorang kan bantu kitorang tuk lawan Onion ni, hehehe …"

" Hmm … Ye lah tu." Desah Halilintar." Diorang pergi dengan Papa Zola ke?"

Taufan mengangguk." Yup! Cikgu Papa kate dia kan wisata kat sini pula dengan semua murid kelas 7 cerdas! Dan hebatnye lagi … Dia punya Kapal Pesiar plus armada tuk berwisata!"

" Ha?! Iya ke?!" tukas Halilintar kaget." Bila masa Cikgu Papa Zola punya kapal pesiar?! Dia tak pernah cakap pun pasal tu. Kau dusta ke?"

" Aku serius! Sebab kebenaran tak pernah berdusta." Kata Taufan sembari meniru gaya bicara Papa Zola." Cikgu Papa yang cakap pasal tu semalam. Semoga sahaje diorang segera temukan tempat ni dan bantu kitorang keluar dari sini segera!"

" Dan kalahkan Organisasi ni. Jangan lupa pasal tu, Taufan."

" Ehehe … sori, Hali. Aku lu~"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu ia dan Halilintar melihat seorang gadis di ambang pintu ruangan dimana Taufan berada. Kedua pecahan Boboiboy yang masih siuman itu terkejut. Taufan ingat, gadis itu yang muncul di dalam mimpinya seraya menyumpal biskuit Yaya ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu pula Halilintar yang teringat dengan perihal mimpinya dimana gadis itu memecahkan balon di dalamnya yang membuat sang pengendali petir menjerit-jerit seperti orang kesurupan. Namun tampaknya si gadis hanya fokus ke Taufan. Keuntungan bagi Halilintar. Karena setelah di 'anu-anu' oleh Rosaline membuat pembawaannya menjadi semakin sensitif. Terutama terhadap lawan jenis.

Untuk beberapa saat sang gadis mematung. Sekonyong-konyong ia berlari ke arah Taufan dan langsung merangkulnya erat, membuat Taufan kekeran.

" Boboiboy! Aku rindu sangat kat kau, Tahu tak?"kata si gadis." Biar kau dah pecah lima pun aku tak peduli. Kau tetap kawan baik aku, Kan? Kan?"

" Ehhh .. Ehhehhh …" Taufan terangap-angap. Diliriknya Halilintar yang masih melongo hebat seakan berkata 'Apa-apaan ini?'

Taufan mendesis." Uhh .. maaf. Kau bukan muhrim aku. Jangan peluk-peluk aku la." Katanya malu." Dah cukup Rosaline yang belasah harga diri aku. Kau nak belasah harga diri aku pula ke?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Ia menatap Taufan tanpa melepas rangkulannya.

" Belasah harga diri kau?" tanyanya heran." Kau kawan aku la. Mana boleh belasah harga diri kau?"

Halilintar mendengus." Padahal kau seorang pula yang peluk-peluk dia." Tukasnya sebal. Spontan si gadis menoleh ke arahnya.

" Ohh … kau nak aku peluk juga ke?"

" Eh?! Tak! Tak nak!"

" Hah, tahu takut? Kau ni memang aneh Boboiboy. Biar dah berpecahpun masih boleh protes." Dengus gadis itu seraya melepas tangannya dari Taufan." Aku masih tak paham kenape kau boleh berpecah lima, walaupun aku belum tengok dua sisanya."

Halilintar menatapnya lamat." Kau tak perlu tahu pasal tu." Katanya dingin." Aku hanya nak tahu siape diri kau ni. Apesal kau tahu nama aku pula?"

" Iye. Kenape kau tak tolong kitorang je?" Taufan ikut-ikut bertanya." Kalau kau kawan aku, maka kau pasti dah bantu kitorang keluar dari sini."

Si gadis tertawa kecil." Haeh, korang ni. Aku memang tak nak jahati korang." Katanya seraya mendekati pintu." Tapi bukan berarti aku nak tolong korang pula. Kau boleh pecah lima … bahan penelitian yang bagus. Aku perlu revisi beberapa pasal tuk sesuatu yang hebat. Sebab aku …"

Serta merta ia memandang Halilintar dan Taufan dengan pandangan menyeramkan.

" Sebab aku nak jadikan kau Mahakarya-ku, Boboiboy. Hihi … Sampai jumpa."

Ia berkata begitu dengan nada suara ceria sembari keluar dari ruangan itu, sukses membuat kedua pecahan Boboiboy itu merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Hali …" kata Taufan seraya menelan ludah." Aku tak paham la ape yang dia cakap barusan. Tapi nampaknye pasal yang dia cakap tu terdengar seram sangat."

" Cih, dia nak Boboiboy jadi Mahakarya dia?" Halilintar mendesis." Dikira kitorang ni barang ke? Mahakarya konon. Macam kitorang ni kelinci percobaan je."

" Lepas tu, dia nak lakukan ape kat kitorang?"

" Hih, Ape pula kau tanya soalan tu kat aku? Aku tak tahu apepun la!"

" Hehe, sori. Tak payah kau sensitif macam ni pula, Hali."

" Yang jelas, gadis tu bukan orang baik-baik." Kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Halilintar dan Taufan menoleh. Ternyata Ais yang mengatakannya.

" Eh, Ais! Kau dah bangun?" tanya Taufan riang." Kau tengok gadis itu ke?"

Ais mendesah datar." Aku dah temu dia dua hari lepas." Katanya." Dia bukan pihak kita. Korang harus waspada pula. Aku rase dia punya hubungan dengan Onion ni. Walaupun penampilan dia macam polos dan cakap kalau dia tu kawan lama Boboiboy, tetap pun aku curiga terhadap dia. Dan~"

Sosok Rosaline yang tahu-tahu muncul di ambang pintu memotong kata-katanya. Spontan ia dan kedua pecahannya memandang dengan tatapan aneh ke arah wanita itu.

" Korang lagi diskusi ke?" tanyanya sinis." Hah, memang budak-budak macam korang ni kritis sangat. Maaf kalau mengganggu. Tapi boleh ke aku lanjutkan pasal tadi kat diri korang? Ehehe …"

Ketiga pecahan Boboiboy di depannya langsung diliputi awan mendung setelah ia mengucapkan itu. Wanita di depan mereka ini memang sudah sinting rupanya!

" Tak nak! Mulut kau tu macam rase kertas pasir je." Protes Taufan tanpa menyadari dampak kata-katanya itu. Langsung saja Rosaline menerjang ke arahnya dan mencengkeram kepala Taufan, menghempaskannya ke dinding. Boboiboy pengendali angin itu langsung meringis hebat. Dia nyaris mengira bahwa dirinya akan terkena gegar otak karenanya.

" TAUFAN!" Halilintar dan Ais memekik melihat kejadian itu. Yah, Taufan memang bermulut pedas. Sudah beberapa orang yang menjadi korbannya, termasuk Halilintar saat Taufan memperoleh fase keduanya setelah memakan Biskuit Yaya yang terkontaminasi ramuan X dari Adu du hingga membuatnya ceria bak orang gila. Sayangnya kini korban mulut pedasnya tidak seimbang dibandingkan dirinya.

" Jaga mulut kau! Atau kepalamu melayang sekarang juga!" Tukas Rosaline berang." Bila masa mulut aku ni rase macam kertas pasir, Hah?! Dasar budak kurang ajar!"

" Ergh … tapi itu fakta je…" ringis Taufan." Lepaskan kepala aku la … kau nak aku gegar otak ke?"

Rosaline mendengus. Dilepasnya cengkeramannya pada Taufan dengan kasar. Ia tersenyum gila seraya melayangkan pandangan ke arah ketiga pecahan Boboiboy disana. Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok berseru di depan pintu.

" Rosaline, aku punya tugas buat kau sekarang."

" Eh?"

Rosaline menoleh ke arah pintu diikuti ketiga pecahan Boboiboy itu. Terlihat sesosok pria di depan pintu. Rambut hitamnya tampak beruban sebagian. Ia mengenakan setelan jas bewarna hitam kecoklatan dengan dasi bewarna merah. Penampilannya tampak seperti orang kantoran pada umumnya. Sebuah cincin berbatu giok merah menghiasi tangan kanannya. Wajah kebapakannya dihiasi kaca mata berlensa kotak bening. Halilintar dan Taufan terkejut melihat sosok itu. Ais terperangah seraya bergumam.

" Kau?!"

Sosok itu tertawa." Haha, jumpa lagi dengan aku, Boboiboy." Katanya." Maaf sebab dah ganggu pasal kau ni, Rosaline. Tapi aku punya tugas penting buat kau sekarang."

" Tugas ape?" Tanya Rosaline dingin.

" Pihak radar menangkap posisi sebuah kapal tak jauh dari Pulau Apung." Kata lawan bicaranya." Sebuah Kapal pesiar. Namun mencurigakan. Aku nak kau halau kapal tu agar tak dekati Pulau Apung. Bisa-bisa sektor 456 ni ketahuan kalau diorang datang kat Pulau tu."

Rosaline mendengus." Haahh … ye lah. Kau ni banyak ingin sangat, Ketua." Tukasnya berang seraya berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Sosok lelaki itu terkekeh dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Namun sebelum keluar, ia mendelik ke arah ketiga pecahan Boboiboy di ruangan itu dengan senyum mengembang.

" Jangan khawatir. Sekejap lagi kau kan berguna tuk Organisasi ni, Boboiboy."

Ia meninggalkan ruangan itu sembari tertawa lepas. Halilintar melongo. Taufan menaikkan alis bingung. Ais memandang datar namun seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

" Siape orang tu?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba." Manusia ke? Macam bapak-bapak pun."

" Entah. Tapi nampaknye dia pun bagian dari Onion." Timpal Halilintar." Buktinye dia bincang kat Rosaline."

" Kau benar, Halilintar. Dan dia ketua kesembilan puluh Sembilan dari Organisasi." Kata Ais, membuat Taufan dan Halilintar tersentak.

" Hah?! Dia Ketua Onion?!" tukas Halilintar berang." Kenape kau tak cakap dari tadi? Aku nak belasah dia sampai mati, tahu tak?!"

" Hehe, maaf." Kata Ais malu-malu." Tapi pun kita tidak bisa lakukan ape pun tuk saat ni. Aku dah pernah bincang dengan dia satu kali masa aku ditangkap dahulu. Dan gilanya, dia tu bekas rakan Ayah kat Kantor Kedutaan Malaya!"

" Ape?! Bekas rakan Ayah?!" pekik Taufan kaget." Nama dia siape?"

Ais mendesah panjang." Nama dia tu~"

* * *

Di ruang kendali, seorang Nahkoda dan Papa Zola tengah mengendalikan laju kapal. Tiba-tiba Yaya dan Mila masuk ke ruangan itu.

" Kapten Papa, sebenarnye kitorang ni dah kat mane?" tanya Yaya bingung." Dah satu hari kitorang berlayar ni."

Mila mengangguk." Betul tu." Katanya." Pulau Apung tu belum kita temu pula."

" Tak pe, wahai anak muda. Radar Kebenaran dah menangkap posisi Pulau tu." Kata Papa Zola senang." Sekarang kita sedang melintas kat Samudra Pasifik! Hahahahaaaa!"

" HAH?! SAMUDRA PASIFIK?! Memangnye tu Pulau dah kat tempat ape?"

Sang Nahkoda ikut menoleh dengan tersenyum." Tak pe, Dek. Pulau tu dah dekat pun. Sekarang posisi dia dah ade kat tengah-tengah Samudra Pasifik. Sekitar dua jam lagi kita kan sampai."

" Benar sekali, wahai Nahkoda Kebenaran." Ujar Papa Zola dengan gaya heroiknya." TERUSKAN PELAYARAAAANN! JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN KESEMPATAN PENUH KEBENARAAAANNN!"

Sementara itu diluar,Ying dan Amy tengah melepas lelah di buritan kapal Pesiar Papa Zola. Tiba-tiba mereka menemukan Fang yang tampak sedang berkutat dengan Laptopnya.

" Aik? Ape yang kau buat tu, Fang?" tanya Ying penasaran. Fang menoleh ke arah dua gadis itu dengan tatapan cuek.

" Hih, dasar perempuan. Nak tahu je ape yang aku buat ni." Dengusnya kesal." Macam tak de kerjaan pun."

" Hayya, kitorang ni dah seharian kat atas lautan. Bosan ma." Tukas Ying." Bagi kitorang tengok laptop kau tu, Boleh tak?"

" Tak Boleh! Korang ni sok sibuk je kat diri aku." Fang semakin melindungi laptop itu di dadanya." Biarkan aku sendiri kat sini!"

" Hiih, sombongnye." Kata Amy kesal." Lama-lama fangirls kau bakal jauhi kau kalau sifat kau terus je macam ni."

Fang mendengus." Aku tak de urusan dengan korang."

" Ei, kenape korang ni?" Ochobot tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Fang." Pagi-pagi dah bising pula."

" Si Fang ni, Ochobot. Pelit sangat!" cibir Ying." Dia tengok seorang je kat isi laptop tu. Saya dan Amy kan nak tengok pula wo."

" Hiissh … tengok privasi orang tu tak sopan tau!" tukas Fang berang." Korang nak aku belasah, heh? Dan~"

Dia menyadari bahwa laptopnya sudah tidak ada di dekapannya. Rupanya Ochobot menyambarnya dan terbang ke langit, mengacung-acungkannya disana.

" Heheheheheee … kena kau, Fang!" tukas robot kuning itu jahil. Si Pemuda cina langsung menatap horror melihat itu.

" Oi, Ochobot! Bagi balik Laptop aku!" tukasnya marah." ELANG BAYANG!"

WOOOOSSSHHH!

" Bagi balik Laptop aku, Ochobot!"

" Haha tak kena! Tangkap aku kalau bisa, Fang!"

Elang bayang milik Fang memburu si robot bola dengan ganasnya. Ochobot terbang seraya membawa Laptop Fang ke atas tiang bendera kapal. Ia bersembunyi ke belakang buritan dan melihat isi Laptop Fang. Spontan kedua mata biru lautnya melotot.

Di layar monitor Laptop Fang tampak background sebuah gambar dengan sebuah tulisan di bawahnya: _Fang's Wedding._

Oh, sepertinya Fang sudah membayangkan bagaimana acara pernikahannya kelak. Bagus, nak. Masa depan yang hebat! Namun tidak sehebat dengan apa yang melintas di pikiran Ochobot saat itu. Sang Sfera kuasa melotot hebat begitu melihat calon pengantin wanita yang sudah dibayangkan Fang di gambar tersebut.

Sang calon pengantin memakai bando dengan bunga-bunga bewarna putih dan kuning di atas kepalanya yang begitu manis, semanis gula aren. Sebuah kain pengantin menjulur dari bando itu. Wanita itu cantik sekali, atau bisa dikatakan gambar Fang yang tengah berselfie dengan calon istri idamannya itu. Ia memegang sang pengantin wanita itu di tangannya. Kenapa dipegang di tangan? Yah, ukuran tubuh sang calon istri ternyata begitu mungil sehingga muat di genggaman tangan si pemuda berambut ungu dengan desain landak. Fang tersenyum mengembang dengan baju setelan jas a la pengantin di barat. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia bersama calon istri imajinernya. Ohoho, begitu mengharukan.

Satu hal yang patut dipertanyakan dari gambar itu. Apakah Fang masih waras dengan calon istrinya yang seperti itu?

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donat Lobak Merah?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ochobot menjerit melihatnya, pembaca yang budiman. Sayangnya waktunya tidak tepat. Saking kagetnya, tanpa sengaja ia melempar laptop itu ke laut.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! LAPTOPKUUUUUUUUUU!" jerit Fang histeris. Tangannya berusaha menggapai laptop malangnya itu dengan gaya _slow emotion_. Namun apa dikata. Sang Laptop sudah tercebur dengan naas-nya ke laut biru yang membentang luas. Fang masih berlutut di buritan kapal dengan wajah tidak percaya.

" Ehehehe … sori, Fang. Aku kaget masa tengok gambar kau kat layar laptop kau." Kata Ochobot dengan mata menyipit tanda menyeringai. Sekonyong-konyong Fang mendelik ke arahnya dengan wajah sangar.

" Kau … MARI SINI KAU, OCHOBOT! HARIMAU BAYANG!"

" GROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AMPUN, FANG! AMPUUUUUUUUUUNNN!"

" KENAPE KAU LEMPAR LAPTOP AKU KAT LAUTAN, HAH?!"

" Aku tak sengaja. Huhuhuuu … jangan belasah aku, Huhuuhuu … Dan Apesal kau nak kawin dengan Donat Lobak Merah? Kau gila ke? Kau~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ying dan Amy hanya menatap _Sweatdrop_ melihat Ochobot dan Fang yang saling kejar-mengejar di buritan kapal.

" Hayya, apesal pula Fang nak kawin dengan Donat Lobak Merah ke?" tanya Ying bingung." Macam tak de perempuan yang dia suka wo."

" Nasib baik dia macam tu la." Ujar Amy." Kalau dia gay, bisa gawat!"

" Aih, dia pun macam banci masa kena tembakan pistol emosi Y kat sekolah rendah dahulu ma." Balas Ying pasrah." Tapi tetap pun dia kurang waras macam tu. Kawin dengan perempuan tu lebih baik daripada kawin dengan makanan."

" Memang patut tuk~ Eh kejap, Ying. Kau tengok tu." Amy tiba-tiba menunjuk ke garis khayal lautan di depan kapal. Ying menoleh dan menjerit. Sebuah angin tornado tampak muncul dari sebuah Pulau dari kumpulan Pulau Apung tak jauh di cakrawala.

" Ayak! Ade badai wo!" pekik Ying. Ochobot dan Fang segera menghentikan kejar-kejaran mereka dan ikut tertegun. Spontan Ochobot terbang ke atas ruang kendali dan berteriak.

" Kapten Papa! Ade Badai kat depan Pulau tu!"

" Haaaaahhh?! Iya ke Kebenaran?!" pekik Papa Zola panik lalu menoleh ke sang Nahkoda." Wahai Nahkoda Kebenaran, elakkan Kapal Pesiar ni sekaraaaannnggg!"

" Aiyayay, Kapten!" tukas sang nahkoda seraya banting setir. Segera saja kapal pesiar itu menikung ke samping, berusaha menghindari badai itu. Di ujung pulau Apung tampak Rosaline yang berdiri di atas tebing. Ia tersenyum dan menggumam.

" Korang kira dah senang korang boleh lari? Kuhuhuu … tak guna sangat. Ambil ni: HEMBUSAN ANGIN UTARA HALILINTAR!"

WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!

Badai itu semakin menggila, ditambah angin kencang, salju dingin dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar seraya menghempas ke arah Kapal Papa Zola. Nahkoda kapal pesiar Papa Zola tampak kewalahan. Serta merta setir kendali kapal yang dipegangnya patah, membuat Papa Zola memekik Horor.

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK! Macam mane Kebenaran nak Berlayar?! Ibuuuuu! Ibuuuuu!"

Papa Zola menjerit-jerit. Sang Nahkoda hanya bisa memandang ngeri begitu melihat badai yang semakin menggila di depan mereka. Yaya dan Mila berpegangan pada dinding ruang kendali. Ombak-ombak raksasa terombang-ambing dengan dahsyatnya. Langsung saja Gopal yang sedang main game di dalam kamarnya merasa mual. Perutnya terasa bergejolak. Ia segera mengambil kantong muntah dan kabur ke kamar mandi. Gempa merapat ke tempat tidurnya. Blaze terhuyung-huyung di lorong kapal, berusaha menggapai pintu keluar. Fang memeluk Ochobot seraya meringkuk di sudut dan Amy serta anak-anak lainnya berpegangan pada apapun yang ada di dekat mereka guna menghindari tubuh mereka terlempar dari atas kapal. Para armada kapal berusaha menenangkan mereka. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka memekik.

" ADE OMBAK RAKSASA KAT DEPAN KITA!"

" HAH?!

Serentak semuanya memandang ke arah depan kapal. Sebuah ombak besar nan tinggi yang besarnya hampir sebesar Tsunami menyapa mereka. Papa Zola langsung pingsan sementara Sang Nahkoda melompat ke anjungan kapal untuk menyelamatkan beberapa anak yang ada disana. Blaze yang baru saja tiba disana menganga melihat ombak itu. Sang nahkoda hendak menariknya ke tempat yang aman namun Blaze sudah berlari ke arah ujung anjungan yang runcing sembari melompat dan mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat. Sebuah kobaran api raksasa muncul di tangannya. Ia berteriak sambil mengarahkan tinjunya ke ombak itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

" BLAZE MEGA PUNCH!"

SPLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHHHH!

Ombak itu pecah di depannya, menciptakan hujan di depan anjungan. Kapal Papa Zola berhasil melewatinya. Blaze segera menggigil hebat karena bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup. Gopal dan Gempa yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kapal segera menghampirinya.

" Blaze, kau tak pe?" tanya Gempa khawatir." Masuk sahaje kat dalam kapal. Baju kau basah. Kau bisa sakit!"

Blaze menggeleng." A … Aku … Ba … ik … sa ..haje …" katanya putus-putus karena menggigil. Giginya bergemeretuk. Ia berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan membuat uap-uap kecil di sekitar tubuhnya. Gopal memberinya handuk besar dan mengalungkannya di sekitar tubuh sang pengendali api. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kapal itu terangkat ke langit.

" Eh? Siape yang buat kapal ni terbang?" tanyanya heran. Dilihatnya Yaya yang menempelkan tangannya ke lantai ruang kendali. Gadis itu berteriak.

" KUASA PERINGAN GRAVITI!"

Serta-merta kapal itu terbang ke udara. Yaya menoleh ke arah mereka dengan tatapan penuh ide.

" Boboiboy! Berlayar kat lautan bahaya! Kita kena lewat udara tuk hindari ombak besar!" katanya segera. Gempa yang melihat itu segera menitipkan Blaze pada Gopal dan pergi ke buritan dimana Fang dan Ying berada.

" Nampaknye aku paham ide Yaya sekarang." Katanya." Fang, kau buat Sayap Kapal terbang dan tuas kendalinya dari bayang tuk keseimbangan kalau ni kapal dah terbang nanti. Ying, kau lajukan kecepatan kapal ni masa kitorang dah terbangkan kapal ni lewati badai. Aku, Mila, Blaze dan Gopal kan jaga-jaga kat anjungan."

"Umm!" Angguk dua anak keturunan Cina itu. Fang segera melompat ke dalam ruang kendali dimana Yaya berada. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya ke samping sembari berteriak.

" SAYAP KAPAL BAYANG!"

Sepasang sayap pesawat yang terbuat dari bayangan muncul di sisi kiri dan sisi kanan kapal pesiar yang terbang di udara itu. Sebuah tuas pesawat yang terbuat dari bayangan muncul di depan Fang. Mila terhenyak dan segera menyikut Gopal.

" Gopal, kau tukarkan semua bagian kapal pesiar ni dengan Aluminium!" katanya." Aluminium boleh tahan dari sambaran petir. Kapal terbang pun boleh tahan dengan benda tu."

" Okey!" Angguk Gopal lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya." TUKARAN ALUMINIUM!"

Bahan Kapal pesiar itu segera berubah menjadi Aluminium. Fang melihat ke arah Gempa di anjungan. Gempa mengangguk. Segera saja Fang mendorong tuas pesawat bayangan itu.

" KUASA SAYAP BAYANG!"

Langsung saja kapal pesiar itu terbang melesat ke depan. Ying menepuk tangannya ke lantai buritan.

" TERBANGAN LAJUUUU!"

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSS!

Kapal pesiar itu terbang dengan kecepatan penuh melewati badai menuju Pulau Apung. Rosaline mendecih. Disapukannya kedua tangannya ke udara.

"SERIBU PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

Ribuan pusaran Topan muncul di sekitarnya dan melesat dengan ganasnya menuju Kapal Pesiar Papa Zola. Fang segera berteriak.

" Pegangan Kuat-kuat! Kita kan lewati angin tu dengan Zig-Zag!" katanya seraya menyentak tuas pesawat bayangnya." KELAJUAN PENUH!"

Serta-merta kapal pesiar itu terbang ulang-alik melewati pusaran-pusaran topan di depannya. Namun begitu jarak antara mereka dan Pulau Apung tinggal beberapa kilometer, sebuah pusaran tornado muncul di depan mereka. Fang buru-buru mengerem kapal pesiar sementara Gopal dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa menembakkan peluru molekul ke pusaran tornado itu.

" TUKARAN WAFER TWISTER!"

 _SRIINNGGG!_

Langsung saja pusaran tornado itu berubah menjadi ribuan wafer roll Twister rasa coklat dan Vanilla yang menghujani mereka. Blaze melihat itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia segera memekik senang dan berjingkrak seraya membiarkan dirinya ditimpa wafer-wafer roll mini itu.

" Wuaaahhhh! Banyaknye wafer Twister, Hahahahaaa!" katanya riang seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai anjungan dengan ribuan wafer twister di sekelilingnya." Terbaik la kau ni Gopal!"

" Hehehe … terima kasih, Boboiboy." Kata Gopal bangga. Rosaline yang melihat serangan badainya gagal hanya bisa menhentakkan kaki ke tanah dengan gemas.

" Tch, korang ni benar-benar …" tukasnya murka. Gempa yang melihatnya di tebing Pulau Apung itu tersentak kaget dan segera pasang tampang marah.

" Kau?" tukasnya berang. Diarahkan tinjunya ke depan." TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

Sebuah bogem mentah terbuat dari tanah tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh di depan Rosaline. Wanita itu tersentak kaget dan segera kabur menggunakan gerakan kilat dari kekuatan Halilintar. Gempa mendecih kesal.

" Hish, dia dah lari?" tukasnya berang." PENAKUT KAU, ROMEEEOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Dey, Nama dia Rosaline la." Kata Gopal segera.

Gempa tersentak." Eh iya ke?" tanyanya lalu kembali berteriak." PENAKUT KAU, ROSALINEEEEEEEEE!"

" Haduhhh … dah mulai dahh …" tukas Fang seraya menepuk jidatnya." Si Boboiboy ni mulai pelupa je."

" Ei, tak baik cakap macam tu, Ah Meng." Kata Blaze tiba-tiba, membuat Fang terhenyak.

" Ah Meng?! Aku ni Fang lah!"

" Eh, salah ye? Hehehe … sori. Aku tak~ UMMPHHH!"

Kata-katanya digantikan suara redaman begitu Ochobot tahu-tahu menjejali mulutnya dengan beberapa ekor ikan kalengan.

" Oh, Tidak! Kau dah mulai pelupa sebab pecah lama sangat! Makan ikan ni, Boboiboy! Makan!" tukas robot itu panik hingga Blaze kelabakan dan terjatuh ke lantai." MAKAN IKAN NI SEBANYAK MUNGKIIIINNNN!"

" Uhh! Oc … hobot … SUDAH! Uhuk! Huk!" Blaze memuntahkan ikan-ikan mentah kalengan itu dari mulutnya." Apesal kau sumbat ikan kat mulut aku ni?"

" Kau dah mulai pelupa lagi." Kata Ochobot sedih." Kitorang kena temu pecahan-pecahan kau. Kalau tak, kau kan lupa semuanya!"

Kapal Pesiar Papa Zola itu tiba di salah satu Pulau Apung. Yaya menurunkan kapal itu perlahan-lahan ke atas tanah. Papa Zola yang baru bangun dari pingsannya terkejut melihat keadaan disana.

" Apeeee?! Siape yang bawa Kapal Kebenaran ni kat Pulau Apung, Haaahhhh?!" tanyanya kaget. Segera saja Gempa dan teman-temannya mengangkat tangan dengan malu-malu.

" Kami, Kapten Papa."

Papa Zola tersentak dan tiba-tiba bertepuk tangan." Bagus! Bagus! Taniah anak didikku! Kalian dah selamatkan kita semua dari badai tadi. Taniaaaaahhh!"

" Ehehe … sama-sama, Kapten Papa." Kata Yaya senang lalu menatap teman-teman sekelasnya." Baiklah, Kawan-kawan. Jom kitorang pergi sekarang!"

" JOM!" balas semua anak kelas 7 cerdas seraya membawa barang bawaan masing-masing turun dari kapal. Sekonyong-konyong Papa Zola mencegat mereka.

" Kejaaaaaapppp! Siape yang izinkan kalian tuk menjelajahi Pulau ni sendirian, Haaaahhh?!"

" Lha, kitorang ni nak berkemah la, Cikgu." Dengus Stanley seraya membawa tas ransel yang tingginya melewati kepalanya.  
Papa Zola mendecak." Ckckckck, tapi Cikgu tak kan ijinkan kalian pergi tanpa seorang pemandu wisata! Nanti kalau kalian hilang macem mane, Hahhh? HAHHH?!"

" Tapi Cikgu, kitorang ni tak de pemandu Wisata." Kata Gopal bingung.

" Oho, tak de ye? Kejap. Cikgu kan panggilkan Pemandu Wisata tuk kalian." Kata Papa Zola seraya masuk ke dalam Kapal. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian seorang guider Turis di tubuhnya.

" Haaaaa … sekarang Kebenaran kan temani kalian semua tuk menjelajahi Pulau ni, Hahahahahaaaa!" tawanya keras-keras, membuat anak-anak muridnya melongo.

" Aik? Apesal Cikgu Papa jadi Pemandu Wisata kitorang wo?" tanya Ying heran. Serta-merta Papa Zola berdiri tegak dengan wajah serius.

" Sebenarnye … menjadi Pemandu Wisata adalah Cita-Cita Papa sejak kecik lagi …"

* * *

 _Guru: " Baiklah, Murid-murid. Sila bagi tahu Cikgu, Apa Cita-cita kamu."_

 _Siswa 1:" Saya nak jadi Peguwam."_

 _Siswa 2:" Saya nak jadi Dokter, Cikgu."_

 _Zola kecil:" Saya nak jadiiii …. PEMANDU WISATAWAAAANNNN! Saya kan tunjukkan jalan penuh Kebenaraaan!"_

* * *

"Dan selepas tu, Papa kan menolak jalan Kesesataaaannnn!" ujar Papa Zola penuh semangat dengan gaya heroiknya sementara murid-muridnya memandangnya dengan ekspresi _facepalm_.

" Haah, dah ganti lagi …" tukas Amar Deep seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Papa zola menyeringai." Hehehe … maaf." Katanya malu." Baiklah! Ayo anak didikkuuu! Kita cari tempat berkemah tuk kebenaraaaaannnn!"

" Baik, Cikgu!"

* * *

Ah Ming baru saja tiba di atas sebuah pulau kecil dari pulau-pulau Apung. Bajunya basah. Rupanya ia baru saja terjun ke laut di bawah pulau guna mengambil sesuatu yang tampak terombang-ambing di atas ombak: Sebuah Laptop.

" Siape punya Laptop ni?" gumamnya seraya membuka Laptop itu. Untung saja Laptopnya tahan air sehingga tidak rusak. Ah Ming menyalakannya. Serta merta ia disuguhi dengan background aneh disana.

Foto Pre-Wedding imajiner seorang anak lelaki tampan berkacamata, berkulit putih dan berambut landak ungu dengan sebuah 'Donat Lobak merah' berkerudung pengantin di tangannya. Matanya sipit dengan wajah khas _Chinese_. Ah Ming merasa pipinya panas melihat gambar itu.

" Hensem juga ni budak …" katanya dengan wajah memerah." Nampaknye Laptop ni milik dia. Nama dia …. Fang? Macam kenal je. Atau sebab dia sama spesies macam aku dan Ah Meng?."

Sekonyong-konyong ia melihat sebuah bayangan di belakangnya. Ah Ming menoleh. Tampak Rosaline di belakangnya dengan tangan berkacak pinggang tak jauh darinya.

" Ape yang kau buat kat situ?" tanya wanita itu. Ah Ming mendesah seraya mendekap Laptop itu di dadanya.

" Bukan urusan kau." Kata Ah Ming dingin. Namun Rosaline segera merampas Laptop di dalam dekapannya dan melihat wajah Fang disana. Detik berikutnya mulutnya tersenyum licik, membuat perasaan Ah Ming tidak enak.

" Ahh, kau benar-benar baik. Akhirnya aku boleh dapat info tentang budak ni." Kata Rosaline sarkastik.

Ah Ming mendengus." Jangan cakap kalau dia budak _Chinese_ yang kau maksudkan tu." Gumamnya kesal. Rosaline tertawa seraya mematikan Laptop itu lalu memeluknya di sisi tubuhnya.

" Sebaik pun kau balik kat Markas je." Ujarnya." Ketua cakap dia nak rekrut anggota baru tuk Supreme Diamond nanti."

" Hah? Anggota baru?" Ah Ming terkejut." Apesal Tuan Ketua nak rekrut anggota lagi? Supreme Diamond masih lemah kah?"

Rosaline menggeleng." Bukan lemah. Tapi kurang lengkap." Balasnya." Ketua cakap anggota baru yang dia nak tu adalah manusia setengah alien. Jarang sangat spesies macam tu yang dijadikan anggota Supreme Diamond, apalagi orang dewasa. Selama ni manusia kat Supreme Diamond tu Cuma budak-budak kecik macam korang je. Itu pun yang setengah manusia tu macam kau dan adik kau. Ade baiknya dia yang rada dewasa melengkapi kitorang. Dah la. Ketua kan jelaskan dia lebih lengkap kat markas."

Gadis cina di depannya mendesah." Memangnye orang tu nak jadi anggota Supreme Diamond ke? Atau Cuma Tuan Ketua yang nak dia?"

" Ketua je yang nak dia." Balas Rosaline." Maka dari tu, Ketua kan bagi tahu cara tuk pancing dia agar gabung kat kitorang, Kuhuhuhuu…"

* * *

Malam telah datang. Anak-anak kelas 7 cerdas berkemah di depan sebuah gua berisi Kristal yang dahulu pernah didatangi oleh Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya untuk menyelamatkan Ochobot dari tangan Tengkotak. Mereka baru saja bersenang-senang di sekeliling api unggun dan segera tidur di tenda masing-masing. Semuanya beristirahat kecuali Fang. Dia masih memikirkan Laptopnya yang tercebur ke laut akibat dilempar Ochobot tadi pagi, membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

" Macem mane ni? Kapten Kaizo pasti marah." Tukasnya lesu." Laptop tu mahal sangat. Hadiah kelulusan selepas sekolah rendah aku pula. Mana isinya tugas-tugas sekolah dan info tentang Kaizo. Arghhh! Kenape aku ceroboh sangat? Kenape~"

Ia terdiam begitu melihat sesosok bayangan melewati tendanya. Fang memutuskan untuk keluar dan melihat siapa itu. Pelan-pelan ia mengendap-endap keluar dari tenda dan membuntuti sosok itu hingga mulut gua Kristal tak jauh perkemahan mereka. Sinar bulan menerpa sosok itu. Fang terperangah melihatnya. Sosok itu … Blaze.

" Boboiboy Blaze? Apesal dia keluar malam-malam ni?" gumam Fang heran seraya mengikuti Blaze dari belakang. Begitu jarak antara mereka hanya sehasta lagi, ia segera menepuk bahu Blaze, sukses membuat anak itu terlonjak kaget.

" Alamak! Ah Meng, kau buat aku kaget tau!" tukas Blaze seraya mengelus-elus dadanya guna menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. Fang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

" Kau ni, kenape kau keluar malam-malam ni, Hah?! Dan nama aku Fang, bukan Ah Meng! Kalau kau hilang macam mane?"

" Alahh … aku tak bisa tidur la. Nak hilangkan tekanan pun."

Fang mendengus." Kau ni .. asyik nak hilangkan tekanan je." Katanya kesal." Aku tak nak tanggung jawab kalau kau dimakan binatang buas, Tahu tak?"

" Tapi aku nak main je. Boleh la, Fang. Boleh la …"

" Hiiisshhh … kau ni memang menyebalkan!" kata Fang sebal melihat tingkah Blaze yang ngeyel dan tidak mau mengalah. Sifat Blaze yang hanya ingin melepas tekanan dengan cara bersenang-senang dan keluyuran malam hari membuat Fang kelabakan juga." Sekarang ikut aku balik kat kemah! Kalau tak~"

 _'Chuang qian ming yue guang'_

 _'Yi shi di shang shuang'_

 _'Ju tou wang ming yue'_

 _'Di tou si gu xiang'_

( Rembulan menyapa sebelum tidur )

( Tampak seperti bekuan di tanah)

( Angkat kepala, menatap rembulan)

( Tundukkan kepala, bayangkan rumah)

Lantunan sajak berbahasa mandarin itu memotong ucapan Fang sekaligus mengagetkan dia dan Blaze. Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

" Kau dengar tu? Macam suara manusia." Kata Blaze heran." Arahnye dari gua pula. Jom kita tengok siape tu."

Fang terkejut." APE?! Kalau tu bukan manusia, aku tak nak tengok." Dengusnya cuek.

" Helehh … Kau pun manusia setengah alien. Cakap je kau takut. Kan? Kan?"

" Hish, kau ni! Terserah! Aku kan buktikan kalau aku bukan budak penakut!"

Karena kesal dan tidak mau menurunkan harga dirinya, Fang lalu masuk ke dalam gua diikuti Blaze. Semakin ke dalam suara itu semakin terdengar merdu. Kedua anak lelaki itu mengintip dari balik sebuah tiang Kristal. Tak jauh di depan mereka tampak sesosok gadis yang tengah bersenandung. Posisinya saat ini memunggungi Blaze dan Fang. Rambut ungu kehitamannya yang menjulur nyaris menutupi punggungnya tampak berkilau ditimpa cahaya dari Kristal-kristal hijau di sekelilingnya. Ia memakai pakaian kungfu bewarna abu-abu campur merah dengan belahan rok di paha kanannya, menampakkan celana ketat selutut. Mau tidak mau Fang dan Blaze menganga melihat penampakan cantik itu.

 _'Cantik sangat gadis tu.'_ batin Fang dalam hati. _' Hih! Ape yang kau pikirkan, Fang? Dia tak lebih dari manisnye rasa Donat Lobak merah! Tapi … Apehal yang dia lakukan kat sini? Bahaya sangat perempuan sendirian kat gua malam-malam ni.'_

" Wuahhh … cantiknyee …" tukas Blaze dengan wajah bling-bling." Tengok! Rambut dia macam kau, Ah Meng! Ungu-ungu gitu, Hehehehe …"

" Hei, dah berape kali aku cakap, aku Fang! Bukan Ah Meng!" balas Fang kesal. Tanpa sadar ia meninggikan nada suaranya, membuat gadis yang sedang memunggungi mereka itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

" Ah Meng? Kau ke tu?" tanyanya seraya memutar tubuhnya seluruhnya ke belakang. Fang dan Blaze tersentak begitu tahu gadis itu telah menyadari keberadaan mereka.

" Eh? Maaf ganggu." Kata Blaze seraya menyeringai lebar. Fang tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menganga begitu melihat wajah gadis di depan mereka ini. Gadis itu sangat mirip dengan dirinya! Hanya saja tampaknya si gadis terlihat lebih tua sedikit di atas umurnya. Mungkin setahun.

Gadis itu mendengus." Cih, ternyata kau salah satu pecahan Boboiboy yang belum tertangkap pun." Katanya pada Blaze.

Blaze terhenyak." He?! Tertangkap?" ujarnya kaget." Kau tahu ke kat mane tempat pecahan-pecahan aku yang dah ditangkap Rosaline? Kat mane tempat tu?"

" Aku tak berhak tuk bagi info tu kat korang." Jawab si gadis.

" Eh? Memangnye kau komplotan Rosaline ke?"

" Aku pun tak berhak tuk bagi info tu kat korang."

Fang menggeram gemas." Senang bincang dengan kau." Sindirnya kesal." Dan siape kau ni? Eh, tunggu kejap! Aku dah tahu jawabannya."

" Apa?"

" Kau tak berhak tuk bagi info tu kat kami, kan?"

Si gadis tertawa." Hahahaaa, memang macam tu." Katanya sarkastik." Ah, ya. Kau pasti Fang." Ia berkata seraya menuding kecil ke arah si pemuda cina berambut ungu landak." Atau mungkin boleh kusebut Phangxi? Fufufuu …"

Pemuda berkacamata di depannya terhenyak." Hah?! Macam mane kau tahu nama aku?" tanyanya heran." Siape kau ni sebenarnye?"

" Seorang gadis biasa." Jawab si gadis geli." Aha, korang harus hati-hati je. Rosaline dah targetkan diri korang tuk korban nafsu dia pun. Termasuk kau, Phangxi. Waspadalah."

Dia berkata begitu seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua anak lelaki itu dan melompat ke udara. Ia berlari di dinding gua dengan gesit dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Blaze dan Fang.

" Dia kabur!" pekik Blaze panik." Mungkin je dia nak pergi kat markas dia pula! Jom kita kejar dia, Ah Meng!"

" Hiiiiiihhh, aku ni Fang tau!" tukas temannya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Blaze segera cengengesan.

" Hehehe, sori. Aku lupa pun."

" Huh! Dah lah. Cepat! Kita kena susul dia!"

Kedua anak itu berlari masuk ke dalam gua Kristal lebih dalam. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka menemui jalan buntu.

" Ai'? Mane dia pergi?" tanya Blaze bingung.

" Entah. Dia macam hantu je." Tukas Fang seraya melirik ke kanan kiri. Blaze celingak-celinguk sembari berjalan mendekati dinding batu buntu di depannya. Sekonyong-konyong tanah yang dipijakinya amblas, membuat Blaze langsung jatuh terperosok ke lubang itu.

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" BOBOIBOY!" pekik Fang kaget dan segera terjun ke lubang itu guna menyelamatkan Blaze yang sudah lebih dahulu menghilang di ujung lubang yang menyerupai perosotan itu. Ia tiba di ujung lubang itu, menubruk Blaze yang baru saja hendak bangun sehingga keduanya jatuh tumpah tindih.

" Aduuuhhh … sakitnye …" Blaze meringis sembari memegang kepalanya. Ia melihat Fang yang bangun seraya mengibas-ngibaskan jaket yang diikat di pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba ia tertegun melihat dimana mereka berada sekarang.

Gorong-gorong air yang biasanya ada di film aksi holywood. Dindingnya terbuat dari semacam logam. Air jernih mengalir di gorong itu. Kedua anak itu melihat ada dua arah: Kanan dan Kiri.

" Kita dah kat mane ni?" tanyanya sangsi." Jangan cakap gadis tadi lewat kat tempat ni pula."

" Rasanye dia lewati jalan lain." Jawab Fang" Baju dia mewah sangat. Tak mungkin dia lewati lubang tadi. Kalau iya, baju dia pasti dah kotor sangat."

" Okey! Kalau macam tu, Jom kita ke kanan!"

" Eh? Ape pula kau pilih kanan?"

" Hehehe,Tok Aba cakap mulakan sesuatu yang baik dengan yang kanan."

" Haehh, ye lah, ye lah."

Mereka pun pergi ke gorong di sebelah kanan mereka. Setengah jam pun berlalu. Blaze merasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Tiba-tiba …

BUNGG!

" Adudududuhhh … "

Saking lelahnya ia kehilangan kefokusan dan menabrak sesuatu yang keras di depannya. Blaze meringis dan merasa hidungnya hampir retak. Fang menepuk keningnya melihat itu.

" Kau ni, tengok ape yang ade kat depan kau!" katanya kesal.

" Memangnye yang ade kat depan aku ni ape?" tanya Blaze polos.

" Mane aku tahu? Gorong ni gelap sangat!"

" Haaaa .. aku tahu!" Blaze menjentikkan jarinya yang kemudian mengeluarkan api sekecil lilin. Diarahkannya api itu ke depannya. Tampak sebuah tangga besi yang mengarah ke atas secara vertikal.

Wow, kali ini mereka benar-benar mujur! Terima kasih Ya Allah.

" Fang! Tangga ni … Tangga ni kan bawa kitorang kat atas!" pekik Blaze riang. Fang mau tidak mau tersenyum senang. Untung saja gorong itu gelap sehingga ia tidak perlu gengsi untuk melakukan hal itu.

" Baiklah. Kita kena naik tuk tengok ape yang ade kat atas tu."

Keduanya menaiki tangga besi itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Blaze merasa sesuatu mengenai kepalanya. Didorongnya benda itu ke atas dan berhasil! Tercipta sebuah lubang di atas mereka. Sang pengendali api langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lubang itu. Detik berikutnya ia tercengang.

Langit malam tampak dihiasi ribuan bintang. Terlihat sebuah penampakan kota kecil. Beberapa sosok berpakaian kantoran dan kasual berlalu lalang di sekitar trotoar. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala redup dengan sinar putihnya. Gedung-gedung berukuran sedang terpampang di sepanjang jalan, baik gedung tua ataupun gedung baru. Beberapa buah mobil masih berjalan di jalan utama yang beraspal. Blaze segera keluar dari lubang itu dan menarik Fang naik ke permukaan. Mereka tercengang-cengang melihat pemandangan itu. Bisa-bisanya ada kota yang rada 'Modern' seperti ini di atas pulau Apung. Namun anehnya, kota ini tidak terlihat dari luar Pulau. Sebuah keanehan yang aneh!

" Tempat ape ni?" tanya Fang bingung." Macam kota je. Tapi apesal kota ni tak pernah kita tengok sebelumnya? Macam letak dia ni tersembunyi pun."

" Kalau macam tu, Jom kita tanyakan soalan ni kat orang-orang yang lewat!" usul Blaze.

" Woi! Kita ni penyusup tau! Mana ade orang yang nak bantu kitorang?" tukas Fang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Namun Blaze tidak peduli dan menghampiri seorang pejalan kaki di dekat mereka.

" Hai, Pakcik. Numpang tanya. Ape nama tempat ni?"

" Eih? Korang ni macam orang asing je. Ini sektor 456 lah!"

Blaze terkejut." Sektor 456? Macam iklan susu bendera je, Hehehe .."

" HAH?! APE KAU CAKAP?!"

Sebelum orang itu marah, Fang buru-buru menarik tangan Blaze yang menyeretnya ke sebuah lorong kecil di sebelahnya.

" Hish kau ni! Kau nak kita ni ketahuan, Hah?!" tanyanya marah. Blaze segera cengar-cengir dibuatnya.

" Hehehe, tapi aku kan nak tahu je tempat ni."

" Sudah! Masalahnye, Markas Onion tu kat mane?"

Blaze melongokkan kepala dari dinding lorong. Tiba-tiba tiga buah gedung pencakar langit dengan letak berhimpitan yang berada di ujung kota atau lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah bukit batu menarik perhatiannya. Pasalnya, hanya tiga gedung itu yang tampak lain dari yang lain. Seperti kantor pusat. Ia segera menyikut Fang sembari menunjuk tiga gedung itu.

" Kita pergi kat sana." Katanya." Kemungkinan besar tiga gedung yang berdekatan tu adalah markas bawang."

" Markas Bawang?" Fang mengerutkan kening." Ape maksud kau ni?"

" Ehehe, nama pun Onion. Kan? Kan?"

" Haduhh, ape salah aku temu dengan ni budak?" dengus Fang kesal." Tapi aneh sangat. Nama daerah ni Sektor 456? Jarang~"

Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu ia melihat Blaze sudah berjalan duluan beberapa langkah di depannya sembari memekik gembira.

" Jom kita pergi kat gedung tu!"

" Hei! Kau ni tak cakap nak pergi je. Tunggu aku, Boboiboy!"

Fang buru-buru menyusul Blaze. Keduanya berjalan di trotoar itu. Iseng-iseng Blaze bersiul-siul riang sepanjang jalan sementara Fang melamun memandang langit malam. Sekonyong-konyong anak berambut ungu itu melihat sesuatu yang melintas di langit.

Sebuah pesawat luar angkasa model terkini bewarna abu-abu putih. Benda itu melesat menuju Markas Onion, membuat Fang terbelalak.

 _'Kapal angkasa tu … Ape?! Jangan-jangan~'_

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan besar berbentuk segiempat, tampak Rosaline dan seorang anak berkulit gelap dengan baju mewah dan berambut nyentrik berhadapan dengan sosok di balik kursi di tengah ruangan itu. Sosok itu tampak tengah memeriksa sebuah Laptop yang diketahui adalah Laptop Fang yang diambil Ah Ming pasca tercebur di laut. Sebuah file identitas terpampang disana lengkap dengan pas foto seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan, berkulit putih kuning, mata sipit, rambut biru hitam dengan baju pilot luar angkasa, membuat sosok yang duduk di kursi itu senyam-senyum sendiri.

" Kaizo, He?" gumamnya sinis." Ah, dia dah menolak masuk Supreme Diamond tuk kesekian kalinya, dasar penyendiri! Dia memang misterius sangat. Tapi dia hebat. Hanya dengan suatu pancingan yang pas tuk buat dia begabung dengan korang."

" Hoaahh, mengantuknye .." desis pemuda berkulit gelap di sebelah Rosaline." Dey Tuan Ketua, sampai kapan kau nak bahas ni? Aku nak tidur la. Lelah sangat selepas konser kat sekolah tadi."

Rosaline tertawa." Ahaha, artis macam kau sibuk je." Katanya." Kau nak layani Fans kau, tapi kau tak pernah nak layani aku."

" Hiiihh, siape pula yang nak layani kau?" cibir lawan bicaranya." Ah Meng je tak boleh kau ganggu, apelagi bintang sekolah macam aku. Bisa hancur reputasi aku kalau aku layani nafsu kau tu! Dah cukup Boboiboy yang kau mangsa, jangan aku pula!"

" Huh, kau pelit sangat! Dasar sombong!"

" Dey, ingat je kalau sesama anggota Supreme Diamond tu tak boleh saling ganggu."

Sosok di depan mereka mendesah seraya menutup laptop Fang." Rosaline, kau harus kawal nafsu kau pula." Katanya sembari tertawa hambar." Arumugam betul. Selama kau dan dia satu grup, tak boleh saling mengganggu, paham?"

Rosaline mendengus." Cih, dasar budak ni." Gerutunya." Budak-budak tu memang anak emas orangtua. Tapi itu tak berlaku buatku. Dah lah. Aku tak sabar tuk temu dengan Kaizo pun. Dia tampak lezat, macam adik dia je. Tapi mungkin aku kena tahan diri dahulu sebelum ajak dia bersenang-senang, Hehehe."

" Haehh, dah mulai pun …" tukas Arumugam menghela nafas." Kau kira Kaizo tu nak bagi harga diri dia yang _Cool_ tu kat kau? Sekali tebasan pedang lasernya kan buat kau lumpuh total, tahu tak?"

" Hei, tak de salahnye aku cicip dia sebelum dia jadi bahagian Supreme Diamond tau!"

" Cicip sana, cicip sini … kau ni terlalu, Rosaline. Bisa-bisa Kaizo kan bunuh kau sebelum kau boleh sentuh dia."

" Sudah, Sudah! Korang ni begaduh sangat!" tukas sang ketua kesal." Kembali ke topik. Kita harus pancing dia tuk jadi bahagian korang. Tapi rancangan tu susah sangat. Ada baiknye kita undang dia kat sini tuk negosiasi."

" Hah? Negosiasi?" ujar Rosaline heran." Kenape tak paksa dia langsung pula?"

Si Ketua menggeleng." Jangan. Dia bukan lawan yang remeh." Ucapnya serius." Dia harus dipaksa dengan diplomasi, bukan kekerasan. Nah, Arumugam, kau kena undang dia esok pagi."

" Hah? Aku yang undang dia?!" tanya Arumugam kaget setelah menggosok-gosok kacamata hitamnya sebelum akhirnya menenggerkannya ke kepalanya." Boleh jadi dia yang undang aku kat neraka sebelum aku undang dia kat sini!"

" Ohh, kalau macam tu kau kena buat 1001 senapan lagi tuk Organisasi ni."

" Alahh … apesal Tuan Ketua ancam aku pula? Tapi baiklah. Arumugam ni kan undang dia esok dengan sedikit pesta, Hehehe."

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu dibuka. Tampak Ah Ming di sana sembari terengah-engah.

" Tuan Ketua …" katanya." Dia … dia dah sampai. Aku temu dia kat lantai dasar tadi. Dia nak bincang dengan anda sekarang juga."

" He? Dia siape?"

" Manusia setengah alien yang Tuan cakap tu la." Ujar Ah Ming kesal lalu menoleh ke sosok di sebelahnya." Kapten, silahkan masuk."

" Terima kasih." Ujar sosok di sebelahnya seraya masuk ke dalam seorang lelaki muda dengan baju pilot khas luar angkasa. Dibukanya helmnya, menampakkan wajah yang gantengnya bukan main-main, Poni gelapnya menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Mau tidak mau Rosaline tersenyum lebar melihat penampakan pria itu.

 _'Lumayan sangat dia ni. Kenape pula Ketua nak jadikan dia anggota Supreme Diamond?'_ batinnya dengan wajah panas. _' Sebaikpun aku cicip dia cepat-cepat. Kalau tak, sia-sia aku dapat pria hensem macam dia ni.'_

Arumugam menghembuskan nafas lega." Nasib baik aku tak jadi undang dia buat esok."

Sosok di kursi tersenyum." Ah, Kaizo. Lama sangat kita tak jumpa, anakku." Katanya menyambut." Pada pun aku nak panggil kau esok, tapi kau dah datang duluan pula. Bagaimana? Kau bersedia jadi bahagian kelompok elite-ku?"

Kaizo mendesah panjang. Sejenak ia membisu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, dibukanya kedua mata merah kecoklatannya itu dan menatap sang ketua nanar.

" Nampaknye kita harus bincangkan pasal tu sedetail mungkin." Gumamnya dengan nada serius." Terutama pasal antara kau dan aku, _Vader_ …"

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 *** Lagu Tema Papa Zola**

 **** Lagu Puppet dari game IB dengan beberapa perubahan**

 **Ahhhhh panjang banget ya hehehe maklum hasil dua minggu hiatus :v**

 **Kaizo: Hmph, mentang2 dah tengok episode 24 season 3, aku dimunculkan pula -_-**

 **Hehe sori abang ganteng. Diseru-seruin aja ;v**

 **Hehe maaf kalau dibuat tambah bingung. Author ni memang suka menyiksa rasa penasaran aja#PLAK!**

 **So mind to review?**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya. Love you All Dear Readers ^/^**


	16. Sektor 456 dan Gedung Markas Pusat

**Meet again, Readers! ^_^ Semoga kalian ga bosan lihat saya dan cerita gaje saya ini hehehe ... Untuk bagian ini, yah ... Banyak AU dan ehm ... Warning: Kegajean gila, Rated semi M! (Lha? Kok naik lagi?! O.o), buat anak dibawah umur sebaiknya tidak dibaca dan humor segaring tempe gosong #PLAK! Dan mungkin ini rada pendek, hehehe ... takutnya terlalu lama scroll kebawah gitu :v**

 ** _Apa yang akan dilakukan Blaze dan Fang setelah menemukan kota tersembunyi di Pulau Apung yang merupakan wilayah markas Organisasi a.k.a Onion? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Kaizo di Markas mereka?_ Check this out, ok? ;)**

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti: Waduh! pengen si Rosaline cepet2 kalah ye? Lagipula dia kan lebih tua dari Kaizo, skitar umur 40-an, Hehehe ... Biasa pedofil akut. ikuti terus cerita ini ya. :)**

 **Blackcorrals: Perasaan dari sononya Papa Zola ganti cita2 mulu, hahaha ...**

 **Papa Zola:" APE?! JANGAN BERANI KAU MEREMEHKAN CITA-CITA KEBENARAAANNN!"**

 **Lha, trus kenapa ganti mulu? #disambetRotanKeinsyafan -_-**

 **Hehehe, gaje ah! Trus yang Kaizo itu, mungkin kesambet sama kegantegan dia kali ya jadi ikut2 dimasukin, jeajajaja ^_^. Keep read!**

 **SyakDec30: Terima kasih banyak ^_^ (Eh? Zombi ya? CABUUUUTTTT!) Enggak kok. Bercanda doang hehehe #GAJEEE!**

 **Dan ga tahu gara2 lihat fanart Boboiboy yang gambarnya Fang nikah sama Donat lobak merah ... jadi buat dia gila kaya gitu deh :v #DihajarHarimauBayang Dan hati2. Disini doi mungkin sedikit ... ehm ... lihat saja nanti. Keep warning!**

 **SabtiaSalsa: Masih bingung juga sih. Tapi lihat perkembangan cerita ini ke depannya yaa :)**

 **RaGenez2101: Mungkin karena aku dah umur diatas 17 tahun kali ya? Jadi mikir aneh2 gitu (WOI! -_-) Just kidding, hehehe. Dan ... Kali2 Si Bang Kaizo dinistakan gpp kan? :V #DitebasPedangLaser**

 **Hehehe maaf kalau ni tambah panjang aja. Tapi mungkin di bagian ini saya pendekin aja dulu, hehehe. Hemat kertas (?) Terima kasih atas dukungan terhadap fic ini ya. Stay tune! ;)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 15: Sektor 456 dan Gedung Markas Pusat  
**

Di jalan utama sektor 456, Blaze dan Fang masih saja berjalan menelusuri trotoar. Blaze masih bersiul riang sementara Fang memikirkan pesawat yang baru saja melintas di langit menuju markas Onion beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _'Kapten Kaizo? Apesal dia pergi kat gedung Onion tu?'_ batinnya bingung. _'Ada yang tak beres pula. Aku dan Boboiboy kena bergegas. Tapi macam mane caranya?'_

Satu jam berlalu. Kedua anak itu merasa kaki mereka mulai pegal karena berjalan terlalu lama. Anehnya, Markas Onion seakan terlihat masih sejauh mata memandang. Blaze melirik jam kekuatannya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Segera saja ia terkejut melihatnya.

" Alamak! Dah pukul sepuluh!" tukasnya cemas." Kita kena tiba kat markas Onion tu secepatnya! Tapi rasanye markas tu masih jauh sangat. Kalau sahaje aku ni Halilintar, aku pasti dah sampai kat sana sedari tadi."

Fang memutar bola matanya seraya menghela nafas." Haahh … kau masih je pikir pasal tu." Tukasnya." Tapi betul juga. Kita tak kan pernah tiba kat sana kalau kita jalan kaki je. Kita mesti guna kendaraan atau semacamnye tuk tiba kat sana segera."

" Kendaraan?"tanya Blaze bingung." Mana ade kendaraan malam-malam ni? Orang-orang kat sini pasti dah tidur la. Kalau tak~"

" Nampaknye korang butuh kendaraan, budak-budak manis."

" He-ehh?"

Sebuah suara wanita yang lembut menyapa mereka. Blaze dan Fang menoleh. Tak jauh di belakang mereka berdiri sebuah sosok. Lantas mereka mendekatinya dan terkejut melihat wujud sosok itu: Seorang wanita tinggi dan tampak sebaya dengan Rosaline. Wajahnya terlindung di bawah bayang-bayang sebuah gedung parkir di belakangnya sehingga Blaze dan Fang tidak bisa mengenalinya.

" Siape kau ni?" Fang bertanya dengan curiga.

Wanita itu tertawa." Tak payah korang tahu siape diri aku. Aku hanya nak bantu korang je." Desahnya." Korang perlukan kendaraan ke?"

" Betul, Makcik!" balas Blaze senang." Kami benar-benar butuh kendaraan sekarang. Sebab kami nak pergi kat markas~MMPPHH!"

Fang segera membekap mulut Blaze Sebelum anak itu membeberkan rencana mereka.

" Shh! Kau ni banyak cakap sangat, Boboiboy!" bisiknya berang." Kita tak boleh bagi tahu rancangan kitorang kat dia!"

Blaze terkejut. Ditepisnya tangan Fang dari mulutnya dan balik bertanya." Eh? Tapi dia nampak macam baik je kat kitorang. Buktinye dia nak bantu kitorang tuk cari kendaraan."

" Huh! Bagaimanapun juga, kita tak boleh percaya kat dia sambil lalu." Kata pemuda berkacamata di depannya dengan kesal." Cakap je kita perlu guna kendaraan, tapi tak perlu beberkan semua rancangan kita pula! Kalau dia anggota dari Onion, habislah kita!"

" Eh? Iya ke? Hehehe … sori, Fang. Aku terlalu frontal pun." Blaze cengar-cengir seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu menoleh ke wanita itu." Ehh … kami Cuma nak pergi kat kafe je. Tapi kami tak punya kendaraan."

" Oh ya Tuhan. Korang benar-benar menyedihkan." Kata wanita itu empati." Kalau macam tu, Makcik kena bagi sesuatu kat korang. Jom ikut dengan Makcik. Makcik kan bawa korang kat suatu tempat."

" Baik, Makcik!"

Mereka pun mengikuti wanita itu ke bawah gedung parkir. Sepuluh menit pun berlalu. Wanita itu berhenti dan menekan sebuah saklar lampu di dekatnya. Serta-merta sebuah lampu di atas mereka menyala, menampakkan sebuah mobil mentereng di bawahnya. Blaze dan Fang menganga melihat penampakan kendaraan itu.

" Wuuaaaahhh! Bergayanye!" pekik Blaze riang." Siape punya kereta ni?"

Wanita itu mendesah." Ini kereta bekas je. Makcik ambil dari pabrik Kitar semula." Katanya." Korang boleh gunakan kereta ni."

" Hah?! Betul ka tu Makcik?" ujar Fang kaget." Tapi kami tak de duit tuk bayar kereta ni."

" Bayar? Siape cakap korang harus bayar tuk gunakan kereta ni?" tanya si wanita heran." Tenang sahaje, nak. Aku kan buat Free tuk kereta ni kat korang. Macam mane?"

Mendengar itu, kedua anak lelaki di depannya langsung terbelalak.

" Ape?! Makcik bagi kereta bagus ni kat kitorang?!"

" Hahaha! Mesti lah aku patut bagi." Gumam wanita itu seraya tertawa dan melempar kunci mobil ke arah Blaze." Korang kan punya pasal pun. Pergilah dengan kereta baru korang ni."

" Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Makcik."

Blaze dan Fang segera masuk ke mobil. Begitu masuk, Fang segera memandang Blaze lamat.

" Jadi … siape yang nak kendalikan kereta ni?" tanyanya." Kitorang ni masih budak kecik la. Mana boleh guna kereta ni seorang-seorang?"

" Tak pe. Biar aku yang kawal kereta ni." Kata Blaze seraya memasukkan perseneling dan menyalakan mesin. Mesin mobil itu masih dingin, namun segera panas ketika distarter. Sambil menunggu mesinnya panas, kedua penumpangnya menoleh ke arah wanita yang tadi memberikan mobilnya pada mereka. Tahu-tahu wanita itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri.

" Eih? Mane dia pergi?" tanya Blaze heran." Pada pun kitorang nak cakap terima kasih kat dia pula."

Fang mendengus." Yang jelas kita dah lebih mujur dan selangkah lebih maju dari yang lain." Ujarnya." Tak payah kau urus pasal wanita itu, Boboiboy. Kita kena pergi kat Markas Onion dan selamatkan pecahan-pecahan kau sebelum subuh!"

" Okey! Kalau macam tu, Jom kita pergi!"

Blaze mengatakan itu sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat sehingga mobil itu langsung melesat tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan turbo. Fang langsung panik seraya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya, menjerit.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YA TUHAAAANNN! BOBOIBOY, BERHENTIIIII! LAJU SANGAT LA! AAAAAAHHHHH!"

" WUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Seronok sangat! Laju lagi! LEBIH LAJUUUUUUU!"

" WOI! Berhenti aku cakap! Bukan tambah kecepatan! Lepas pedal gas tu segera!"

" Hish, Tak nak la! Jarang sangat kitorang pakai kereta ni, Hehehe … Laju lagi! LAJUUUUUUU! WOHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" BERHENTIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Mobil itu meluncur kencang di jalan utama. Blaze masih menyetir ngebut dengan gilanya sementara Fang berpegangan pada sisi dalam mobil dengan kepanikan yang luar biasa. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit cepat, berdoa banyak-banyak agar mereka tidak sampai celaka.

 _'APESAL AKU HARUS TEMU KAWAN GILA MACAM BUDAK NI?!_ ' batinnya tegang

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang di depan tiga gedung yang diyakini adalah markas Onion. Blaze langsung menginjak rem mendadak dan banting setir ke samping sehingga mobil mereka menyerempet beberapa mobil yang tampak diparkir disana. Untung saja mobil-mobil itu sudah penyok-penyok, sehingga pemiliknya tidak akan sadar kalau cat-nya tergores sedikit. Fang menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke depan ditambah sebuah lidi merah kecil yang entah sejak kapan berada disitu, bersyukur karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup.

" Yeah! Kita dah sampai!" pekik Blaze riang gembira seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara setinggi mungkin. Untungnya dia sudah memakai _Deodorant men_ dengan merek terkemuka sehingga Fang masih bisa bertahan untuk duduk di samping anak hiperaktif yang bajunya tanpa lengan seperti dirinya itu.

" Hish! Kau ni ngebut sangat! Macam pembalap liar je." Tukasnya kesal." Nasib baik jalan sutama tu kosong. Kalau tak, kita bisa celaka tau!"

" Hehe, jarang la aku punya kereta macam ni." Balas sang pengendali api cengar-cengir." Seronok la, Ah Meng. Kita kena coba lain masa lagi!"

" Huh, Ah Meng lagi." Desis Fang gusar." Kau tambah pelupa pun."

" Hahaha, sori, Pang. Gurau je."

Sekonyong-konyong Fang segera mengguncang-guncang bahu Blaze begitu mendengar kata itu.

" Kau! Jangan berani kau sebut nama tu, Boboiboy!" katanya marah." Tak tahu ke aku lepas di-bully kat media social sebab punya nama macam tu, Hah?!"

" Lha, nama Pang je. Apesal mesti di-bully?" tanya Blaze polos.

Fang mendengus." Cih, kau ni memang tak kena!" katanya berang." Nama PANG tu macam banyak kepanjangan je! PANGgung la, PANGsit la. Aku tak nak popular macam tu!"

" Tapi nama kau bagus la. Banyak alternative, Hehe.." Goda Blaze seraya turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju halaman gedung markas Organisasi." Jom kita masuk kat~ Eh?"

Ajakannya terputus begitu melihat Fang yang belum turun dari mobil dan masih memandang ke gerbang, seakan mencari seseorang disana.

" Ei, Fang. Ape yang kau buat kat situ? Kitorang harus bergegas la."

Fang tidak menjawab. Dia masih memandang ke arah gerbang dengan wajah cemas. Satu menit kemudian, dia pun membalikkan kepalanya ke arah depan dan turun dari mobil.

" Maaf, Boboiboy. Aku rase ada yang mengintai kita kat gerbang tu sedari tadi." Katanya kemudian, membuat Blaze tersentak.

" Hah?! Siape orang tu?"

" Itu firasat je. Tapi aku yakin, ade yang mengintai kita selama kat sini."

" Dah la, Fang. Jangan bahas pasal tu dahulu. Dah pukul sebelas malam. Kitorang kena selamatkan pecahan-pecahan aku dan balik kat kemah secepatnya!"

Fang mendesah lalu mengangguk. Ia dan Blaze segera berlari ke halaman markas Onion. Sesosok bayangan melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Rupanya dialah yang membuat Fang was-was sejak tadi. Mulutnya tampak murung.

" Ternyate budak-budak tu bohong je." Katanya pelan." Cakap nak pergi kat kafe. Tapi kenyataannya pergi kat sini pula. Tak boleh dibiarkan. Aku kena hubungi Rosaline segera."

Tangannya langsung merogoh ke saku gaunnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Ditekannya beberapa tombol angka di ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga, menunggu nada sambung. Ia mendesah panjang seraya menatap Blaze dan Fang dari kejauhan dan bergumam.

" Maafkan aku,tapi budak-budak macam kalian tak boleh berdusta kat aku."

* * *

Di ruang besar di lantai Sembilan puluh, Kaizo masih menatap sosok di kursi tak jauh di depannya dengan sorot mata dingin dan menusuk. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya.

" Aku masih tak paham sebab kau buat rancangan pembersihan tu." Ujarnya marah." Aku tak kan bergabung kat Onion ni, _Vader_. Tapi apesal kau masih je paksa aku? Aku tak tertarik tuk musnahkan penduduk semesta. Camkan tu!"

" Uhh, Garangnye." Tukas Arumugam geli." Jangan cakap macam tu kat Tuan Ketua, Kapten. Dia kan belasah diri kau dalam sekejap, Hehe … Hoaaahhhmm."

" Aru, kau dah letih sangat. Rehat sana." Kata si Ketua begitu melihat anak india itu menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Haha, terima kasih, Tuan Ketua." Kata Arumugam sembari melangkah menuju pintu."Saye pergi dulu. Nak tidur ni."

Sang ketua tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Ah Ming." Nah, kau pula harus berehat." Ujarnya." Pergilah ke kamar kalian."

" Baik, Tuan Ketua." Angguk Ah Ming lalu menyusul Arumugam keluar. Rosaline geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu.

" Haahh, memang budak-budak." Gumamnya lalu menatap Kaizo." Ah, ya. Ketua betul. Kau kena gabung kat kami, Kaizo. Kemampuan bertarung kau hebat. Kalau tak~"

" Kalau tak, lalu ape?" tanya Kaizo sarkastik." Jangan coba-coba kau takuti aku, Kak Rosa. Itu tak de gunanya."

" Ahh, kau ni dingin sangat." Balas wanita itu dengan senyum simpul." Tapi lumayan la. Kau benar-benar buat aku terkesan. Dan~"

Sekonyong-konyong ponsel-nya berdering. Rosaline segera menjawab panggilan itu. Semakin lama senyum di bibirnya semakin lebar, nyaris menyeringai. Kaizo dan sang Ketua melihatnya dengan bengong. Dua menit kemudian, Rosaline menutup ponselnya dan menatap sosok di kursi dengan wajah nista.

" Apesal kau senyum-senyum je sedari telpon tadi?" tanya si ketua heran.

Rosaline terkekeh." Ohoho, tak de. Hanya sahaje kita kedatangan dua tamu."

" Tamu?" tanya Kaizo bingung." Tumben je ada yang bertamu malam-malam ni. Siape diorang tu?"

" Rahasia." Kata Rosaline sinis dan berjalan menuju pintu." Aku kan sambut diorang kat depan, Hehehe …"

Ia melewati Kaizo dan berhenti di samping pria itu. Didekatinya wajah pria yang tingginya melebihi dirinya itu dengan pandangan mesra, berbisik.

 ** _"Lepas kau Nego kat Ketua, aku punya pasal buat kau, Kaizo sayang. Jangan harap kau kan lepas dariku dengan mudah, Fufufu …"_**

Sepeninggal wanita itu, Entah mengapa benak Kaizo langsung dihinggapi sebuah firasat buruk.

 _' Ape maksud Kak Rosa cakap macam tu? Panggil-panggil sayang pula.'_ Batinnya was-was. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah. Si ketua berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati pemuda itu. Tangannya menepuk pundak Kaizo namun segera ditepis. Sang ketua hanya tertawa melihatnya.

" Ahahaha, Kaizo. Kau masih keras kepala macam dahulu je." Tukasnya geli. Kaizo mendelik padanya.

" Kau tak perlu buat muka manis kat hadapan aku, _Vader_." Ujarnya kesal." Cuma sebab kau adalah ayah angkat aku dahulu, bukan berarti kau adalah sekutuku."

" Hah, kau ni." Desah si ketua." Baiklah. Aku kan bagi kau masa tu berpikir-pikir pasal tu. Tapi dengan syarat: Kau kena menginap kat sini. Aku tak jamin kau kan datang lagi esok hari kalau aku biarkan kau balik sekarang."

" Baiklah, Baiklah. Aku kan inap kat sini." Balas Kaizo seraya menekan sebuah hologram di depannya yang langsung memunculkan wajah sesosok monster gembul bewarna ungu. Lantas ia berbicara dengan mahkluk itu.

" Letnan Lahap, tolong jaga kapal angkasa kat gedung parkir." Katanya." Aku kena inap kat markas diorang malam ni."

Lahap tampak terkejut." Eh? Apesal Kapten nak menginap kat sana?" tanyanya heran dengan suara berat yang khas.

" _Vader_ tak percaya aku kan temu dia esok kalau aku balik malam ni." Desah Kaizo." Sebab tu dia suruh aku bermalam kat sini pula. Ah, ya. Jaga kapal angkasa kitorang betul-betul. Kalau perlu kunci semua pintu. Kemungkinan kita kan balik esok sore."

" Hrrmm .. baik, Kapten."

Hologram itu menghilang. Sang Ketua tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Kaizo yang masih pasang wajah dingin.

" Ikut aku. Aku kan tunjukkan bilik rehat kau tuk malam ni."

Tak lama kemudian, kedua lelaki itu melintasi lorong. Sekonyong-konyong Kaizo menabrak seorang gadis kecil berpakaian Lolita. Gadis itu langsung menjerit begitu bokongnya menghempas lantai.

" Aaw, sakitnyee …" desisnya kesakitan. Kaizo tersentak dan mendekatinya.

" Ah, Maafkan aku. Kau tak pe?"

Si gadis mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Kaizo terkejut setengah mati dan bergumam." Eh, kejap. Kau?! Aku ingat kau~"

" Hish, Bang Kaizo ni. Main tabrak-tabrak je." Dengus si gadis memotong kalimat Kaizo dan kembali berdiri." Ini aku. Abang tak ingat ke?"

" Huh, ingatan aku masih kuat la." Tukas pria muda di depannya." Kalau bukan sebab _Vader_ angkat aku, kau tak kan pernah temu aku."

Gadis itu menyeringai." Hehehe, maaf Bang." Katanya malu-malu lalu menatap sang Ketua." _Vader_ nak bawa Bang Kaizo kat mane?"

" Kat bilik rehat la." Dengus ayahnya." Dia kan bermalam kat sini sampai esok sore. Ada beberapa pasal yang masih nak dibincangkan kat dia."

" Haeh, bincang orang dewasa pun." Desah sang gadis berpita lalu memandang Kaizo dari kepala sampai kaki selama beberapa menit. Kaizo segera heran dibuatnya.

" Apesal kau pandang-pandang kat badan aku ni?"

" Hmm …" gadis itu menggaruk dagunya sendiri." Bang Kaizo masih muda pun. Hensem pula. Sayang sangat kalau Abang tak 'Mengawetkannya'."

" Eh?" Kaizo tersentak. Kalimat gadis berpita itu membuatnya ling-lung. Apa maksud dari kata 'Mengawetkan' yang diucapkannya tadi? Entah mengapa Kaizo merasa aura di sekitarnya menjadi suram, membuatnya berkeringat dingin seketika.

" Hahahaha, Abang takut ke? gurau je" tawa si gadis geli." Ah, ade beberapa pasal yang kena aku buat dahulu. _Bye_ , Bang Kaizo. Sampai jumpa esok pagi."

Dia berkata begitu seraya melambaikan tangan pada kedua lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang di persimpangan lorong yang gelap.

" Aku tak paham pun ape yang dia cakap tadi." Desah Kaizo." Dia cakap aku muda, hensem dan lain sebagainya. Terutama masa dia cakap 'Mengawetkan' tu."

Sang ketua tertawa." Ahahahaa, Kaizo, adik angkat kau tu dah berubah sangat." Katanya." Dia suka koleksi Boneka je. Dia mandiri sangat, membuat Boneka-boneka yang indah dengan tangan dia seorang kat Laboratorium dia."

" Laboratorium? Ape pula hubungan dengan pembuatan Boneka? Boneka kan dibuat kat Pabrik je."

" Ahh, dia kan ilmuwan cilik. Nak jadi Dokter kat masa hadapan dia la. Atau lebih tepatnya … Dokter amputasi."

Kaizo terhenyak. Tubuhnya langsung bergetar. Ditatapnya Sang Ketua dengan wajah kaget bukan kepalang.

" Maksud kau … dia buat Boneka-boneka tu dari potongan tubuh asli?!"

" Boleh dibilang macam tu." Kekeh sang ketua." Dia jadi macam tu selepas ditinggal kawan baik dia. Dia sayangi sangat kawan dia tu. Kasihan. Sebab rindu sangat kat kawan tu, dia pun terobsesi tuk 'Mengawetkan' orang-orang agar boleh tinggal bersama dia selamanya. Dan target terbaik dia adalah kawan baik dia yang aku cakap tadi."

Kaizo mengidik." Bila masa adik angkat aku jadi Psikopat ni?" tanyanya sedikit ngeri." Dan siape kawan baik yang dia rindukan sangat tu? Sampai buat dia gila macam ni pula."

" Oh, kawan dia tu? Boboiboy la. Adik angkat kau macam kehilangan sangat selepas Boboiboy pindah sekolah dari Kuala Lumpur ke Pulau Rintis je. Biasa budak-budak. Masih labil pun."

Kedua mata Kaizo terbelalak." Ape?! Boboiboy?! Budak bumi ingusan tu kawan baik dia dahulu?!" tanyanya kaget." Kenape _Vader_ tak cakap awal-awal? Boboiboy tu musuh aku dan saingan adik kandung aku la."

" Saingan ke, Musuh ke, terserah kau nak cakap ape." Dengus sang Ketua." Dah lah. Aku kena bawa kau kat bilik rehat sekarang. Bisa-bisa kau bangun kesiangan esok pun."

Kaizo mendesah panjang dan kembali mengikuti Sang Ketua berjalan di lorong itu. Tak lama kemudian, keduanya masuk ke sebuah kamar tidur berukuran sedang bernuansa minimalis.

" Ini bilik kau." Jelas sang ketua." Ingat. Jangan coba-coba nak kabur. Selamat tidur, anakku."

Ditinggalkannya Kaizo di kamar itu seraya menutup pintu dari luar. Kaizo tertegun. Detik berikutnya ia membalik badan dan menyambar gagang pintu, hendak membukanya.

CLEKK! CLAAAKK!

Terkunci.

" Hish, _Vader_ ni. Pakai kunci-kunci pula." Dengusnya kesal. Disambarnya pedang lasernya dan mengayunkannya ke pintu itu. Anehnya pintu itu tidak hancur sama sekali. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara tawa berat dari balik pintu.

" Hahahahaa, Kaizo, jangan harap aku kan biarkan kau pergi malam ni. Pintu ni dah dilindungi tiga jilid mantra dan dua gembok alien. Kau tak kan bisa membukanya tanpa izin dari aku Berdoalah." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Kaizo menggeretuk." _Vader_ , aku ni nak negosiasi la, bukan dikurung macam ni."

" Hah, terserah!" dengus sang ketua." Yang jelas kau kan bincangkan pasal tu esok hari."

Suara itu pun dilanjutkan tawa sinis yang terdengar semakin menjauh. Kaizo meringis kesal dan meninju pintu di depannya. Hasilnya punggung tangannya lebam seketika.

" Sial!" Gumamnya berang." Dia dah jebak aku kat sini pula. Ape yang harus aku buat ni?"

* * *

Di pihak lain, Blaze dan Fang berlari melintasi halaman depan gedung markas Organisasi. Mereka berhenti sejenak di tengah-tengah halaman raksasa berbentuk bundar itu, menatap tiga gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depan mereka. Terutama gedung tengah yang tingkatnya mencapai lantai Sembilan puluh.

" Tingginye …" desis Blaze kagum." Ini macam gedung kantor kat Kuala Lumpur je. Tapi apesal markas diorang macam ni pula?"

Fang mengangkat bahu." Entah. Suka-suka diorang la nak buat markas ni macam ape." Tukasnya." Kira-kira pecahan-pecahan kau tu ditahan kat lantai mane?"

" Mungkin kat lantai tertinggi." Balas Blaze menebak." Biasa pun penjahat simpan tahanan dia kat tempat yang sulit dijangkau, macam di game je. Jom kita masuk kat pintu depan tu!"

" Hei, kau ni gila ke? Mana ade penyusup masuk lewat pintu depan!" tanya pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya dengan kesal." Kita kena masuk lewat pintu belakang la."

Blaze menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda bingung." Tapi kitorang tak tahu la pintu belakang tu kat mane, hehehe …."

" Heleehh … tinggal cari je. Susah-susah kau ni, Boboiboy." Balas Fang seraya berjalan menuju sisi lain gedung tengah, hendak mencari pintu masuk lain. Sekonyong-konyong secarik kertas jatuh di atas kepalanya. Fang mengambilnya dan membuka lipatan kertas itu.

" Eh? Kertas ape tu, Ah Meng?" tanya Blaze sembari ikut nimbrung di sebelah Fang. Fang mendengus kesal dan mendelik ke Boboiboy pengendali api itu.

" Hish, aku Fang, bukan Ah Meng!" katanya kesal lalu kembali menoleh ke kertas yang dipegangnya." Kertas ni jatuh kat atas kepala aku tadi. Aneh sangat."

" Jom kita tengok ape isinye." Usul Blaze lalu menuding ke kalimat awal di atas kertas itu." _Ditujukan kepada Patik Boboiboy Blaze dan … Patik PANGkas rambut_?!"

" APE?!" Fang terbelalak nista." Bila masa nama aku Pangkas rambut?! Hiiiiihhhh … aku kan belasah penulis surat ni!"

" Hahaha, nama kau tu memang terbaik, Pang!" tawa Blaze geli seraya mengacungkan jempol. Namun tawanya berhenti begitu Fang memberinya tatapan sangar.

" Ape kau cakap?!"

" Hehehe, sori. Gurau je."

" Sudah! Buang masa sangat kitorang ni." ujar Fang lalu melanjutkan membaca isi kertas itu.

' _Aku ada kat atas korang. Bersiaplah tuk dikalahkan. Tertanda: Rosaline'_

Blaze tersentak kaget." Hah?! Rosaline?! Jangan-jangan …"

" Boboiboy, tengok tu!" Fang menuding ke atas gedung tengah. Ia dan Blaze melihat sosok Rosaline terjun dari puncak gedung tengah markas Organisasi dan mendarat di tengah halaman depan. Wanita itu berdiri angkuh. Kedua saya kelelawar raksasanya membentang di sisi kanan-kiri tubuhnya. Blaze dan Fang segera pasang kuda-kuda melihatnya.

" Ah, selamat malam, tamu-tamu kecilku yang sedap." Katanya sinis, membuat kedua bocah lelaki yang berada tak jauh didepannya mengidik seketika." Ade yang perlu saya bantu?"

" Cih, tumben je kau berbudi Bahasa macam ni." Sindir Blaze." Pakai acara tulis surat pun."

" Betul tu. Nama aku kau salah tulis pula!" kata Fang kesal." Nama aku tu Fang la, bukan Pangkas rambut!"

Rosaline terkekeh." Ah, aku sengaja je salah tulis macam tu." Katanya geli." Aku dah tahu nama sebenar kau, budak manis. Laptop kau tu berguna sangat. Aku temu benda tu dari seseorang yang mengambilnya dari lautan. Terutama info pasal Abang kau tu: Kapten Kaizo."

Fang terkejut." Hah?! Kapten Kaizo?" pekiknya kaget." Pantas pun aku tengok kapal angkasa dia sebelum pergi kat sini. Ape yang nak kau dan rakan-rakan kau buat kat dia, Heh?"

" Ketua Organisasi nak rekrut dia pun." Balas wanita itu." Dia hebat sangat. Macam daun muda je. Dah la. Aku hanya nak tanyakan satu soalan. Apehal korang berdua ade kat sini? Nak serahkan diri korang ke? Baguslah kalau macam tu."

" Hiiiyy … siape pula yang nak serahkan diri kat kau?" idik Blaze." Keterlaluan! Kau dah belasah harga diri pecahan-pecahan aku! Tak de ampun bagimu!"

" Uhuhu … Galaknye." Ejek Rosaline." Jangan khawatir. Sekejap lagi kau kan bergabung dengan mereka. Kau kan jadi 'mainanku', Blaze. Rasa kau mesti lagi renyah dari Taufan, Ehehehahahaa! Ambil ni: BEBOLA AI~"

" PENGIKAT BAYANG!"

" Hah?!"

Rosaline terkejut. Beberapa tali bayangan melilit tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Diliriknya Fang yang berada di belakangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

" Sekarang, Boboiboy!"

" Okey!" angguk Blaze lalu melompat ke udara dengan energi api raksasa di kedua tangannya. Puluhan batuan panas terbentuk di sekitarnya. Blaze berteriak keras-keras seraya menampikkan tangannya ke bawah.

" HUJAN METEOR API BERTALU-TALU!"

Serta-merta meteor-meteor yang panasnya bukan main-main itu menerjang ke arah Rosaline, mengenai wanita itu. Rosaline menjerit begitu bara-bara api panas itu mengenai kulitnya. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri namun Cengkeraman Fang terlalu kuat. Rupanya anak itu sudah makan Donat Lobak merah sebanyak setengah lusin tadi sore sehingga tenaganya menjadi luar biasa kuat. Kekuatannya terbantu dengan cahaya bulan ditambah penerangan dari meteor-meteor api Blaze. Melihat Rosaline sudah kewalahan dengan serangan mereka, Fang mengarahkan tinjunya ke wanita itu.

" Rasakan ni: TUMBUKAN BAYANG!"

BUUUUMMMM!

Ledakan besar terjadi di halaman depan gedung organisasi. Arumugam yang sedang asyik tidur langsung menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

" Dey, bising sangat la! Nak tidur tau!" tukasnya kesal.

Kaizo mendengar suara ledakan itu. Sayang sekali kamar tempat ia berada memakai jendela buram sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Pintunya dikunci dari luar oleh Sang Ketua, seakan Kaizo adalah tahanan rumah disitu. Pria itu mendesah panjang sembari duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

" Apesal perasaan aku macam tak enak sangat ni?" desisnya lirih sebelum akhirnya membaringkan kepalanya di bantal dan tertidur lelap.

Kembali ke pertarungan di halaman depan gedung. Asap akibat ledakan masih tersebar dimana-mana. Blaze dan Fang menatap asap itu lamat.

" Yuhhu! Kita dah Berjaya!" Ujar Blaze riang." Rosaline tu dah tamat! Taniah tuk kita semua! Hebat sangat kolaborasi api dan bayang tadi, Fang! Hehehe …"

" Haahh, Ye lah tu." Fang mendengus seraya menarik tangan Blaze." Cepat! Kita kena selamatkan pecahan-pecahan kau sebelum~"

" Sebelum ape? Hahahaha! Jangan harap korang boleh lepas dari aku!"

Fang terhenyak. Ia dan Blaze melihat ke depan. Tampak Rosaline yang dilindungi oleh perisai transparan yang dialiri listrik, melindunginya dari serangan dua bocah itu tadi walaupun gaunnya tampak robek disana-sini akibat serangan meteor Blaze. Dia tertawa seraya memegang keningnya bagaikan orang gila.

" Tak … Tak mungkin! Serangan kita tak berkesan?!"keluh Blaze panik." Macam mane ni, Fang? Kalau kita serang dia terus. Kita kan habis masa tuk selamatkan pecahan-pecahan aku!"

" Tch, susah sangat lawan dia ni." Dengus Fang. Tenaga mereka terkuras akibat serangan mereka yang memakan banyak energi tadi. Rosaline mengangkat wajahnya ke arah mereka dengan seringai gila dan melanjutkan tawanya.

" Hahaahaaaahahahahaaa! Dasar payah! Asyik cakap je kalau korang dah Berjaya belasah aku, Hahahahahaaaa!" tawanya." Besar kepala sangat korang ni. HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

" Hei, sudah-sudah kau gelak tu." Kata Blaze _sweatdrop_." Macam tak waras je. Dan~"

" BOBOIBOY, AWAAAAASSSS!"

" EH?!"

Sekonyong-konyong Fang mendorong Blaze ke samping. Blaze tersungkur. Ia memegang bahunya yang menimpa lantai halaman depan itu.

" Ei, Fang. Apesal kau dorong aku ni? Sakit lah!" tukasnya marah. Namun ia tertegun melihat temannya sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

" Fang? Mane kau ni?" tanyanya heran. Sekonyong-konyong kedua mata jingganya memandang horor begitu melihat ke atas gedung.

Disana … tampak Rosaline mencekik Fang dan mengangkat tubuh anak itu tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Rupanya wanita itu hendak menangkap Blaze namun Fang segera mendorong anak itu ke samping sehingga dirinya yang terkena imbasnya.

" FANG!" jerit Blaze histeris. Fang berusaha melepas tangan Rosaline dari lehernya. Namun sial, wanita itu mulai menyerap energinya sehingga Fang tidak mampu melepas tangan Rosaline. Mulutnya mengap-mengap. Ditatapnya Rosaline nanar.

" Ka .. kau … jangan berani kau … ganggu dia …" tukasnya berang lalu melirik Blaze." Lari, Boboiboy! Selamatkan … pecahan kau … ughhh …"

Kedua tangannya yang memegang tangan Rosaline langsung terkulai. Blaze menjerit sekali lagi begitu melihat Fang pingsan di tangan wanita itu, Rosaline tertawa dan menatap sang pengendali api dengan tatapan mengejek.

" Ah, tenaga aku dah balik semula." Katanya sinis." Kau boleh temu budak ni kat dalam gedung nanti, Boboiboy. Tak baik menelantarkan tamu kat pintu masuk. Ambil dia kalau kau mampu, Ehehehahahahaa!"

" TIDAAAKKK! Lepaskan kawan aku!" Blaze benar-benar stress melihat kejadian di depannya itu dan melompat ke udara." TERJANGAN TIANG API!"

Diarahkannya tiang-tiang api itu ke arah sang wanita succubus. Namun Rosaline sudah terbang ke lantai Sembilan puluh, membawa Fang yang sudah pingsan bersamanya sehingga serangan Blaze meleset dan memecahkan kaca gedung di lantai lima. Anak itu langsung terduduk lemas di halaman depan gedung.

" Tidak … Fang … "

Fang sudah tertangkap. Blaze merasa bodoh sekali karena membawa-bawa temannya itu ke dalam masalah seperti ini. Kalau saja dia tidak keluyuran di depan tenda, kalau saja dia tidak mengajak Fang untuk menemui gadis cina di gua Kristal itu, kalau saja dia tidak ceroboh terjatuh ke lubang di gua itu, kalau saja dia tidak~

" AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Blaze memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat. Semakin dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, maka semakin berat tekanan batin yang diterimanya. Blaze merasa sebuah cairan hangat mulai membasahi pipinya. Dia menangis sesunggukan, menyesali kecerobohannya. Kenapa harus Fang? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang ditangkap Rosaline tadi? Blaze meninju tanah keramik dibawahnya. Sakit memang. Namun ia tidak peduli dan terus meninju hingga tangannya mulai berdarah. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah suara menyapanya.

" Kau tak kan bisa tolong dia kalau depresi macam tu."

" Eh?"

Blaze menoleh. Rupanya wanita yang memberinya mobil tadi yang menyapanya. Dihapusnya air matanya dan memandang wanita itu dengan ekspresi wajah anak rusa yang sedang terluka.

" Makcik? Makcik tengok pertarungan kami tadi?" tanyanya lugu." Makcik tahu ke pintu masuk lain kat gedung ni?"

Wanita itu tertawa." Seharuspun aku tak bagi tahu kat kau. Kau ni memang pendusta. Cakap nak pergi kat kafe, tapi nyatanye kau pergi kat sini pun." Tukasnya geli." Tapi aku tahu kau nak selamatkan kawan kau tu. Kau mesti bergegas, sebelum Rosaline cicipi dia."

" Eh? Bila masa Makcik tahu Rosaline suka hal macam tu? Makcik ni sebenarnye siape? Anggota Onion kah?"

" Kau kan tahu siape diri sebenar aku suatu saat nanti. Dah lah. Kau kena bergegas, nak. Pintu belakang tu ade kat sisi kiri dari gedung. Lepas tu, kau naik lift kat lantai Sembilan puluh. Bilik Rosaline ade kat sana. Tapi jalan tercepat tuk sampai kat sana adalah kau kena lewati sebuah aula besar bernama Istana Boneka dan keluar ke sebuah lorong. Selepas tu, kau kan temu bilik dia kat pintu kedua sebelah kanan."

Mata Blaze langsung berkaca-kaca." Te .. Terima kasih banyak, Makcik." Katanya terharu." Makcik baik sangat, nak bagi tahu aku jalan tu."

Wanita itu tersenyum." Sama-sama, nak. Sekarang pergilah dan selamatkan kawan kau tu."

" Eh? Makcik tak nak temani aku ke?" tanya Blaze heran. Wanita di depannya hanya menggeleng.

" Maaf, nak. Makcik ade pasal sekarang. Tak boleh temani kau dahulu. Pergilah. Cepat!"

Blaze mengangguk dan berlari ke sisi kiri gedung Organisasi dan masuk ke pintu yang dimaksud wanita itu. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

" Setidaknye aku boleh bantu dia tuk cegat Rosaline." Ujarnya lega." Tak kisar pun pasal tu tadi. Bisa-bisa Ketua kan bunuh rakyat aku kalau aku temani budak tu masuk"

Sejenak ia melihat gedung markas Onion sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kegelapan di belakangnya.

* * *

Fang membuka matanya, Remang-remang. Ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang nyaris gelap gulita. Fang memandang sekeliling. Satu-satunya pintu udara di ruangan itu hanya sebuah lubang sebesar tomat di pojok kiri atas. Tubuhnya menggigil. Dia baru menyadari bahwa bajunya sudah tidak ada, menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Anak itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya ditambah jaketnya yang diikat ke pinggangnya. Tubuh putihnya tampak pucat karena kelelahan. Namun Fang tahu ada yang lebih buruk dari bajunya yang dilucuti itu.

Kedua tangannya terborgol sepasang rantai yang masing-masing ujungnya dicor ke dinding dikanan dan kiri, menarik kedua tangannya ke dua sisi dinding itu kuat-kuat sehingga membuat posisi tubuh Fang seperti huruf Y sementara lutut dan betisnya menyentuh lantai, membuatnya menjadi seakan dalam pose setengah duduk-setengah berdiri . Fang mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia ingat saat Rosaline hendak menangkap Blaze namun ujung-ujungnya dirinya yang tertangkap tadi.

Memalukan! Kenapa dia begitu mudah tertangkap oleh wanita gila itu?

Boboiboy memang saingannya. Namun dia adalah teman terbaik Fang, tidak peduli Fang bukan manusia seutuhnya. Dan Setidaknya Fang masih bisa menyelamatkan temannya itu dari cengkeraman Rosaline.

Hanya ada satu yang diinginkannya saat ini: Membebaskan dirinya yang terbelenggu dan menyelamatkan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy yang ditahan di gedung yang sama.

Fang berusaha melepas sepasang rantai itu dari kedua pergelangan tangannya, namun nihil. Rantai itu kuat sekali. Fang berusaha menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membebaskan diri, namun dia sadar selama ruangan tempatnya berada tidak ada sinar sedikitpun, maka kekuatannya tidak ada gunanya. Menggunakan kekuatan penembus miliknya pun tidak banyak membantu. Dia hanya bisa mengaktifkan itu dengan menekan tombol di kacamatanya. Dan sekali lagi karena kedua tangannya masih terborgol, rencana itu pupus dengan sendirinya.

" Aneh sangat. Kenape Rosaline tahan aku kat sini?"gumamnya heran." Dikira Cuma Boboiboy je yang dia nak. Ternyata aku pula. Huh, cakap Gopal tu nampaknye memang benar."

Lima menit pun berlalu. Sekonyong-konyong pintu tak jauh di depannya terbuka. Tampak Rosaline berdiri disana sembari masuk dan menutup pintu itu, mencegah sinar lampu di lorong masuk ke ruangan dimana Fang berada. Dalam keremangan itu Fang masih bisa melihat seringai lebar nan gila dari mulut Rosaline. Wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya sembari menenteng sesuatu: Baju biru tanpa lengan milik Fang.

" Ah, maafkan aku sebab ambil baju kau tanpa cakap lebih dahulu." Tukas Rosaline geli seraya berlutut di depan Fang sehingga sejajar dengan anak itu." Kau masih pingsan masa tu. Jadi aku tak nak ganggu pula, hehehe."

Fang mendengus." Cakap je kau nak hasratkan diri aku." Tukasnya marah." Tak payah kau pakai alasan macam ni. Aku kan belasah kau!"

" Hahahahaa … tak baik marah-marah macam ni pula." Tukas Rosaline geli." Oh, ya. Aku memang sengaja tuk tahan kau kat sini. Ade dua sebab kenape aku buat hal macam tu."

" Dua sebab ape?" tanya Fang dingin. Wanita succubus di depannya terkekeh seraya menggenggam dagu Fang dan menarik wajah anak itu ke arahnya.

" Dua sebab tu ke? Haha .. baiklah. Sebab pertama: Aku nak jadikan kau barang simpanan aku. Boboiboy memang sedap. Tak jauh-jauh kawan dia sedap macam dia pun. Macam mane? Aku boleh nikmati kau Sembilan kali sehari, Fufufu …"

Fang terbelalak." APE?! KAU NAK HASRATKAN AKU SEMBILAN KALI SEHARI?!" pekiknya kaget." Kau kira aku ni makanan kecil ke? Tamak sangat!"

" Diam! Aku belum selesai cakap la." Dengus Rosaline lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya." Dan sebab kedua: Aku nak kau jadi sandera tuk abang kau. Dengan begitu dia tak kan boleh menolak tuk gabung kat Organisasi ni. Hahahahahaaa!"

" Grrr … kau kira Kapten Kaizo kan mudah kau taklukan macam tu?" ujar Fang remeh." Dia tak kan begabung kat korang, sampai kapanpun! Dia seorang yang cakap macam tu kat aku."

" Hmm, iya ke?" Rosaline mengernyit." Nampaknye tawaran aku tu payah sangat. Ah, macam mana kalau ni. Aku hasratkan kau, dan Kaizo aku lepaskan. Atau aku lepaskan kau tapi dia yang kan jadi barangku. Ha, Ha. Menarik tak? Pilih mane?"

" Tak keduanya." Balas Fang dingin. Kedua tangannya yang dirantai ke samping mengepal kuat-kuat saking marahnya." Jangan paksa abang aku tuk gabung kat kau dan lepaskan Boboiboy dan aku pula!"

" Ohh, nak melawan ye? Baiklah. Kau dan Kaizo yang kan aku belasah pun. Bersedia lah, Kuhuhu …"

" Erghh … Kau Gila! Lepaskan kami!"

" Tak kan pernah." Desis Rosaline nista seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Fang." Mulai dari sekarang … kau kan jadi barang simpanan aku, HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Dia berkata begitu sembari menarik pinggang Fang ke arahnya, membuat anak itu merinding disko. Oh, ini tidak bagus. Benar-benar tidak bagus. Fang merasa kepopulerannya akan musnah kalau dia membiarkan Rosaline menghancurkan harga dirinya. Ia menjerit begitu tangan Rosaline mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya dengan ganasnya.

" AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH! Kau … Kau dah melampau!" tukas Fang marah lalu memekik." KAPTEN KAIZ~MMMMPPPPHHH!"

Suaranya langsung teredam begitu Rosaline tahu-tahu membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah lakban yang ditempelkan menutupi bibirnya. Fang meringis kalut. Nasibnya benar-benar terbalik. Kedua tangannya yang dirantai, mulutnya yang dibungkam ditambah Rosaline mulai melakukan tindakan bodoh ke tubuhnya, lengkap sudah kesialannya malam itu.

" Kuhuhuhuuu … Kapten Kaizo, he? Jangan harap dia kan dengar jeritan kau!" Kata Rosaline sinis." Sebenar pun aku tak cakap kat Ketua tuk tangkap kau. Aku seorang je yang nak kau jadi budak hensem simpanan aku selain Boboiboy tu. Nikmati hidup baru kau ni, Fang: Jadi pelayan nafsu aku seumur hidup kau! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Mendengar itu, kedua mata Fang melotot selebar mungkin. Wanita yang mulai menempel-nempelkan tubuhnya ini padanya memang sudah tidak berperikebocahan. Ia berusaha membelot, namun tubuhnya yang kecil itu tidak kuat lagi. Fang merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai kesakitan. Oh, jangan. Jangan! Kalau Rosaline masih melanjutkan hal itu padanya, maka Fang akan kehilangan harga dirinya yang tingginya selangit itu dalam sekejap. Dan persaingan kepopulerannya dengan Boboiboy akan terganggu. Anak itu menutup matanya kuat-kuat begitu lidah panjang Rosaline mulai menjilati dadanya. Ia berteriak dalam hati, mengerang.

 _'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HENTIKAN PERBUATAN DURJANA NIIIIIIIIIII!'_

Dan dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya yang panik agar kejadian buruk ini segera berakhir.

Sementara itu, Kaizo tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Digenggamnya selimut bulu angsanya yang saat itu menutupi tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Entah mengapa suasana hati pria itu langsung memburuk saat itu juga. Detik berikutnya dia menggumam lirih.

" Fang …"

Karena Kaizo tahu, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya malam itu.

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **HAAAAHHHH ... gimana? Seronok tak? ehehe**

 **Fang: Seronok apanye?! HARGA DIRI AKU TURUN DRASTIS TAHU! TUSUKAN BAYANG! (Ngamuk)**

 **Gyaaaaaaaa! JANGAN FANG! JANGAAAANNNN!**

 **Saya kabur dulu dari studio deh, si Fang lagi kejer2 tuh hehehe (Kabur ke tanah lapang)**

 **Nah, mungkin ada beberapa yang mungkin menginspirasi saya untuk membuat latar cerita ini. Buat Sektor 456 itu ... yah rada2 mirip jalanan kota mati gitu. Dan markas Organisasi terinspirasi dari gedung Caleb Goldman dari The House of The Dead series (Woi jiblak!) Tapi ga mirip2 amat soalnya lantai gedng Goldman 50 lantai sementara Organisasi adalah 90 lantai (Tinggi amat, euy!) Dan gedung Organisasi tu ada tiga buah dan dipisah dengan jarak tertentu dan dihubungkan dengan jembatan di lantai enam puluh (Panjang amat sih deskripsinya, Mbak!)**

 **Dah la. Capek aku. Silahkan review kalau beminat, Ok? ;)**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya. Love you All Dear Readers ^/^**


	17. Istana Boneka

**Jumpa lagi, dear readers! Jadi rindu sama kalian deh (APaan sih Author aneh -_-) Ah iya. Untuk bagian ini mungkin sama pendek kayak chapter sebelumnya, hehehe. Baiklah selamat membaca. :)**

 ** _Apakah Blaze berhasil menyelamatkan Fang dan pecahan-pecahannya yang ditahan di gedung markas pusat?_ Silahkan Cari jawabannya di bagian ini. ^_^ **

**Warning: Rate sangat-sangat mendekati M , banyak adegan dan kalimat2 gila nan nista. Hanya untuk yang sudah berumur cukup dan 'Berani' membacanya. Tambah sedikit bumbu horor gagal(?) kegajean overdosis dll.**

 **Annisa Arliyanti Wijayanti: Tenang aja kok. Kaizo bakal dikeluarin dari sana suatu saat nanti (?). Dan untuk Blaze ... yah silahkan baca bagian ini ya.**

 **Blackcorrals: Eh? Menegangkan ya? Ini kan ceritanya gaje amat (Lupakan keminderan author) Dan ah ya. Untuk tebakanmu mengenai wanita yg nolongin Baze dan Fang itu ... ada kemungkinan 'Benar'. Tapi silahkan stay tune, ok? ;)**

 **SyakDec30: Okey, dah next ni. Tapi tetap hati2 yah. Banyak kegilaan di dalam bagian ini :V**

 **LynzKZ: Wah, tenkyu banget! (B inggris gagal -_- ) Mari kita lihat apakah Blaze berhasil menyelamatkan mereka atau ... ehm keep read.**

 **Rikkakochi:Terima kasih. Ini juga cerita gila pertama author tentang boboiboy yang hancur amat (?) Dan bagian gempa yah ... lihat sendiri fufufu ...**

 **Gempa: "Kak Author jgn takutin aku dong. " :,(**

 **Ga kok. Bercanda doang gempa hehehe (Padahal karena takut dihajar Giga -_-) Just read the story, okey? :)**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah kisah fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)_**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Bagian 16: Istana Boneka  
**

 _TING!_

Bunyi mungil lift itu berkumandang. Blaze telah tiba di lantai Sembilan puluh. Lorong di lantai itu sangat gelap. Hanya ada satu lampu yang masih menerangi di ujungnya. Itupun sinarnya terlihat begitu redup sehingga Blaze memutuskan untuk membuat penerangan sendiri dengan membuat sebuah kobaran api kecil di tangannya.

" Fyuhh … untung je aku boleh guna api kat sini. Buat penerangan kut, hehehe …" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan percaya diri ia menelusuri lorong itu. Menurut penjelasan dari wanita yang memberinya mobil dibawah tadi, jalan tercepat menuju kamar Rosaline –Yang dalam dugaannya Fang ditahan disana - adalah melewati Istana Boneka. Bagi Blaze itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk bocah dengan keingintahuan yang besar sepertinya. Dalam bayangannya, ruangan yang bernama 'Istana Boneka' itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai jenis boneka Teddy bear dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna. Minimal berisi hal-hal yang menarik bagi anak-anak ataupun pemuda yang berjiwa 'kekanak-kanakan.' Blaze langsung menyeringai lebar. Dalam hati timbul niatnya untuk melihat-lihat 'Teddy bear' yang menurutnya begitu empuk untuk dipeluk di dalam nanti.

JDUGGHH!

" Aduuuhhh … ape benda yang tabrak aku ni?"

Blaze melihat apa yang menabraknya- atau lebih tepatnya apa yang ditabraknya- di depan hidungnya. Sebuah pintu raksasa dengan nuansa Victoria di setiap sudutnya. Untuk sementara waktu sang pengendali api melongo di depan pintu itu. Namun mata jingganya terbelalak begitu melihat sebuah tulisan di pelat logam yang berada di atas pintu.

ISTANA BONEKA.

" Wuaaahhh! Mujur sangat la! Ini yang aku cari." desis Blaze cengengesan seraya mendorong pintu yang secara 'kebetulan' tidak dikunci itu. Imajinasinya untuk memeluk boneka-boneka Teddy bear di dalam Istana Boneka akan segera terwujud. Dengan mantap ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernama Istana Boneka itu. Namun senyum harapan akan Teddy bear di bibirnya lenyap seketika begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam ruangan boneka.

Namanya Istana Boneka, pastinya berisi Boneka. Sayangnya boneka Teddy bear yang diimpikan Blaze tidak ada di dalam sana. Pemuda itu hanya melihat puluhan boneka mannequin manusia berjejer di sekeliling ruangan itu. Ukuran mereka berbeda-beda, mulai dari yang berukuran sebesar genggaman tangan hingga yang berukuran sebesar orang dewasa. Mereka mengenakan berbagai macam model pakaian, mulai dari pakaian tradisional hingga kontemporer. Hanya saja kebanyakan dari mereka memakai pakaian dengan model 'Gothic Lolita'. Sebagian dari boneka-boneka itu berada dalam posisi berdiri, dibantu oleh sebuah pasak di bawah kaki mereka agar tetap seimbang dan sebagian lagi didudukkan di atas beberapa kursi mewah berukuran kecil.

" Ini Istana boneka ke Toko butik?" tanya Blaze heran." Cuma mannequin je. Tak de Teddy bear la, tak de Pinguin la. Payah sangat."

Dipandangnya boneka-boneka itu sembari berjalan melewati mereka. Aneh. Semua ekspresi wajah mereka terlihat datar dan sayu, seakan mereka dipaksa untuk berada disitu. Entah mengapa Blaze merasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Wajah mereka terlalu ekspresionis untuk menjadi sebuah boneka, pikirnya. Setiap boneka memiliki papan kecil yang tersemat di baju mereka, berisikan masing-masing sebuah nama. Blaze melewati sebuah boneka yang tingginya sama dengannya, memakai jilbab dan gamis berwarna biru. Wajah boneka itu terlihat lebih sayu dari boneka-boneka sebelumnya. Blaze membaca nama yang tertulis di papan kecil yang tersemat di jilbab boneka itu: Siti Zubaidah.

" Eh? Siti?" tukas Blaze tiba-tiba." Macam kenal pun. Tapi ni kan boneka je, bukan manusia. Aneh sangat muka dia lebih nampak sedih daripada yang lain, macam nak tangisi aku."

Dilewatinya boneka bernama Siti Zubaidah itu. Tanpa disadari setitik air mata meluncur turun dari mata sayu boneka itu. Blaze tetap berjalan melewati boneka-boneka yang lain sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah boneka berukuran sedang di ujung ruangan.

Boneka itu adalah boneka gadis kecil berambut perak kehitaman dengan mata biru. Bajunya bermodel Gothic Lolita berwarna hijau tua. Rambutnya dikuncir ke bawah menjadi empat bagian menggunakan empat pita mungil bewarna hijau. Wajah boneka itu tidak sayu seperti boneka-boneka yang dilihat sebelumnya, melainkan lebih mendekati seringai lebar nan gila. Mau tidak mau Blaze merinding melihat boneka yang 'lain daripada yang lain' itu. Dibacanya papan nama yang tersemat di dada sang boneka hijau.

Martha.

" Macam Mila je. Atau dia ni kembaran dia ke?" Blaze memandang boneka yang menyeringai itu dari kepala sampai kaki. Namun dia segera melanjutkan niat awalnya: mencari Fang dan pecahan-pecahannya yang lain di gedung itu. Ditinggalkannya boneka gadis hijau itu dan tiba di sebuah kursi yang mirip singgasana raja di ujung ruangan. Kursi itu letaknya lebih tinggi dari ruangan di sekelilingnya.

Di dalam imajinasinya, kursi itu adalah tempat duduk raja boneka di ruangan itu. Namun kursi itu kosong, tidak ada yang menempatinya.

Blaze menaiki telundakan kecil menuju kursi itu. Rasa penasarannya pada Istana Boneka ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekonyong-konyong kakinya menginjak sesuatu, sebuah buku gambar. Blaze segera mengambil buku itu dan melihat judul yang terpampang di halaman depan buku itu: Carrie Careless and Galette des Rois.

Merasa tertarik, Blaze membuka buku itu dan membacanya. Isinya adalah beberapa gambar anak-anak bewarna-warni dengan penjabaran cerita di sisi kiri halaman buku. Blaze duduk di telundakan sembari memangku buku itu dan mulai menyimak cerita di dalamnya.

* * *

 _CARRIE CARELESS AND GALETTE DES ROIS*_

(Latar adalah sebuah rumah kecil dengan empat orang anak yang tampak mengelilingi sebuah kue tart di atas meja. Salah satu dari keempat anak itu adalah Carrie. Dia dan kedua temannya diajak ke rumah seorang teman yang satu lagi untuk merayakan ulang tahun Carrie)

 _Teman-teman Carrie:" Selamat Ulang tahun, Carrie!" ^_^_

 _Carrie:" Terima kasih, teman-teman." ^_^_

 _Teman 1:" Untuk Ulang tahunmu yang special ini, kami membuatkanmu 'Galette de Rois." ^_^_

 _Carrie:" Apa itu?"_

 _Teman 1:" Di dalam kue Tart ini terdapat sebuah koin. Dan jika salah satu dari kita mendapatkan potongan kue yang berisi koin itu, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia!" ^_^_

 _Carrie:" Wow, kedengarannya menyenangkan :)!"_

 _Teman 2:" Kalau begitu, ayo kita potong kue ini dan makan!"_

Mereka pun membagi kue tart itu menjadi empat bagian dengan sebuah pisau pemotong kue dan memakan bagian masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Carrie tersedak.

 _Carrie:" Uhh … sepertinya aku baru saja menelan sesuatu yang keras."_

 _Teman 3:" Oh! Itu pasti koin-nya!"_

 _Carrie:" Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ _:(_

 _Teman 1:" Hahaha … Carrie. Tenang saja. Itu hanya sebuah koin. Baiklah. Aku akan membereskan piring-piring ini terlebih dahulu."_

Teman 1 membawa piring bekas kue tart dan pisau pemotong kue ke dapur. Disana ia melihat ibunya yang tampak mondar-mandir dengan wajah kebingungan.

 _Teman 1:" Ada apa, Ibu?" :/_

 _Ibu Teman 1:" Apakah kau melihat kunci untuk membuka pintu?"_

 _Teman 1:" Oh, jangan khawatir ibu. Kunci itu biasanya ada di atas mej~"_

Dia tertegun begitu melihat benda yang berada di atas meja itu bukan kunci, melainkan sebuah koin!

 _Teman 1:" Itu … Itu Koin-nya! Koin yang seharusnya dimasukkan ke dalam kue tart tadi …"_

 _Ibu Teman 1:" Bagaimana ini? Ayahmu pasti marah."_ _:(_

Sang Ibu keluar dari ruangan itu. Teman 1 merasa kebingungan. Dia keliru memasukkan kunci pintu ke dalam kue tart untuk ulang tahun Carrie, bukannya koin. Dibayangkannya wajah marah ayahnya karena kunci pintu itu 'hilang' alias sudah tertelan oleh Carrie.

 _Teman 1:" Apa yang harus kulakukan?" :(_

Karena panik, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan pisau pemotong kue yang dipegangnya dan menimbulkan suara berisik. Dilihatnya pisau itu dan melirik ke ruangan dimana Carrie berada. Spontan sebuah ide gila muncul dibenaknya. Dia harus mendapakan kunci pintu itu, apapun yang terjadi!

 _Teman 1:_ (Membawa pisau pemotong kue ke ruangan dimana Carrie berada) _" Sepertinya aku harus ceroboh seperti Carrie." O_o_

 _JRRAAAASSSHHHH!_ (Suara tusukan pisau terdengar)

 _Teman 1:_ (Keluar dari ruangan Carrie dengan pakaian berlumuran darah seraya mengacung sebuah kunci yang berlumuran darah pula) _" Aku menemukan kuncinya! ^_^ Sekarang kita bisa membuka pintunya."_ _:)_

* * *

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk …

Untuk beberapa saat, Blaze melototi cerita yang baru saja dibacanya itu. Kunci dan Koin yang tertukar, Kepanikan yang berujung pada akhir yang mengerikan, berkecambuk dalam pikiran Boboiboy pengendali api itu.

Dua menit …

Satu menit …

Tiga puluh detik …

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sekonyong-konyong Blaze melempar buku itu jauh-jauh. Jantungnya berdebar, bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri lurus ke atas, menegang. Blaze merinding seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia masih memikirkan cerita yang baru saja dibacanya tadi.

" Psi … Psikopat sangat! Apesal buku macam tu ade kat ruangan ni?" gumamnya ketakutan. Dia tidak menyangka buku dengan gambar kekanak-kanakan namun bernuansa horor itu ada di ruangan seperti ini. Blaze memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah sosok membuntutinya dari belakang.

 **" Ah, tak sangka pun dia ade kat sini. Budak tu comel sangat. Mending aku dekati kut."**

Blaze merasa mendengar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Namun yang dilihatnya hanya boneka Martha yang berbaju hijau yang masih berdiri kaku di atas tempatnya semula.

" Mungkin ni Cuma perasaan aku sahaje." Desisnya sembari melangkah menaiki telundakan.

Blaze kembali memalingkan diri ke kursi raja di hadapannya. Namun tanpa ia sadari, boneka gadis berbaju hijau tak jauh dibelakangnya sudah berpindah ke depan sejauh beberapa sentimeter. Blaze menoleh sekali lagi, dan boneka itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

 _'Hish, jangan buat aku takut la.'_ Batinnya kesal seraya kembali memeriksa kursi raja.

Boneka gadis berbaju hijau di belakangnya masih berada di bawah telundakan. Di belakangnya tampak boneka berjilbab biru bermata sayu telah bergeser sedikit dari tempat asalnya.

 **" Baiklah. Jadi dia ni Boboiboy ke? Hebat sangat dia ni, masuk-masuk kat bilik macam ni."**

 **" Kejap, Martha. Kau tak boleh ganggu dia la."**

 **" Huh, kau ni interupsi aku je. Tumben la dia datang kat sini, Siti. Dia kan kawan lama kitorang."**

 **" Tapi Tetap pun tak boleh! Dia tu masih hidup, bukan mati macam kitorang ni. Kau nak buat dia ketakutan seumur hidup ke?"**

 **" Ei, kau ni tak senang dah temu dia ke? Cakap je kau suka kat dia, Kan? Kan? Dia kan cinta awal kau."**

 **" Jangan, Martha! Kau tak boleh apa-apakan dia!"**

 **" Suka-suka aku lah! Dia ni calon Mahakarya yang ditarget Tuan Putri je. Ade baiknya dia kita simpan dahulu kat sini. Selepas tu, kita bagi dia kat Tuan Putri dan Tuan Putri kan buat dia jadi bahagian sekaligus raja kitorang, hihihi …"**

Blaze mendengar suara-suara itu dan kembali menoleh. Wajahnya berubah horror begitu melihat boneka gadis berbaju hijau bernama Martha itu sudah berada di atas telundakan. _'Bila masa dia dah ade kat bawah tu? Dia kan Cuma boneka je. Mana boleh berpindah tempat?'_ batinnya ngeri. Namun ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak dari kepalanya dan menatap kursi raja di depannya. Sebuah papan kecil tertera di atas kursi itu. Namun sebelum Blaze sempat membaca apa yang ada di dalam papan itu, tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu mati.

 _PSST!_

Blaze terbelalak." Apesal ni lampu dah mati je? Mending aku kena temu Fang dan pecahan-pecahan aku yang lain, bebaskan mereka dan pergi dari sini." Tekadnya.

Ditepuknya telapak tangannya sehingga memunculkan dua kobaran api di atas keduanya yang berfungsi sebagai penerangan. Anehnya api itu tiba-tiba padam. Untung saja sinar bulan masuk dari jendela sehingga Blaze masih bisa terbantu untuk keluar dari Istana Boneka itu. Tanpa diketahui boneka bernama Martha itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Blaze merasakan kehadirannya dan menoleh. Langsung saja tangan kaku boneka itu menyergap tubuhnya dari belakang. Sang pengendali api langsung pasang tampang ketakutan 100%.

"BO .. BONEKA NI HIDUP?! JANGA~NNNMMMPPPHHH!"

Tangan kanan boneka Martha itu membekap mulutnya, mencegah teriakan Blaze terdengar hingga keluar ruangan. Blaze merasa keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya ia terseret mundur. Martha menariknya ke sebuah sudut yang gelap, membuat Blaze melotot horror. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari cengkeraman boneka itu. Namun tangan keras Martha yang meringkusnya seakan terbuat dari bahan sekeras besi. Didengarnya suara seorang gadis dibelakangnya. Blaze melirik ke belakang, dan mata jingganya semakin terbuka lebar begitu melihat wajah Martha yang menyeringai di samping kepalanya.

 **" Jadilah raja kami."**

 _'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'_

Didorong ketakutan yang luar biasa dan stress yang berkepanjangan, Blaze mengobarkan api besar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Segera saja sergapan Martha lepas darinya. Boneka itu jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi horizontal yang kaku. Blaze menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat boneka yang bisa bergerak hidup. Bocah itu melangkah mundur begitu melihat boneka Martha kembali berdiri dengan posisi lurus dengan wajah seringai mengerikan miliknya.

" Ape … Ape yang kau nak dari aku?" tanya Blaze ngeri begitu boneka di depannya mulai bergeser ke arahnya.

Martha mengeluarkan suara gadis cekikikan **." Haaahh … aku nak kau jadi bahagian dari kitorang je. Tuan Putri nak kau jadi Mahakarya dia la. Dan tentunya … jadi macam aku, hahahahaha!"**

" Hentikan! Kau boneka gila! Ambil ni: BEBOLA API!"

Blaze menendang beberapa bola api ke arah Martha, mengenai boneka itu hingga jatuh tersungkur. Dia mengingat game _M*d Father_ yang pernah diceritakan Gopal padanya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa situasinya sama seperti yang dialaminya sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara halus dari boneka berjilbab biru bernama Siti Zubaidah yang masih berdiri kaku di tempat tak jauh darinya.

 **" Lari, Boboiboy! LARI! Sebelum Martha bangun dan tangkap kau!"** suara itu memekik.

Blaze tertegun." Eh? Apesal kau suruh aku lari? Kau kan koncro dia kut."

 **" Hei, nasib baik aku nak bantu kau. Kau tak boleh keluar kat pintu utama. Pintu utama tu dah disegel oleh kuasa Martha. Kau kena keluar lewat pintu belakang menuju Labolatorium Tuan Putri. Itu satu-satunya cara. CEPAT PERGI!"**

" Uhhh … ye lah, ye lah. Aku kan pergi. Terima kasih, Yaya."

 **" Ei, nama aku Siti Zubaidah la! Kau ni pelupa macam dahulu je."**

" Hehehe … sori, Siti. Kau kan mirip sangat dengan kawan aku dari Pulau Rintis tu."

 **" Huh, padapun Tuan Putri yang lebih mirip dia dibandingkan aku. Dah la. Kau kena keluar dari sini, Boboiboy!"**

" O … Okey."

Blaze segera berlari menuju pintu yang dimaksud oleh boneka Siti. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya: Sejak kapan dia bisa berbicara dengan boneka yang notabene adalah benda mati itu? Namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang terpenting adalah dia harus segera keluar dari Istana Boneka dan mencari teman-temannya yang sudah tertangkap. Ditariknya gagang pintu kecil yang katanya menuju ke Labolatorium itu. Pintu itu lumayan berat. Tangan kecil Blaze kepayahan untuk membukanya. Tahu-tahu sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang.

 **" Aku kan bagi kau kat Tuan Putri, Hihihi …"**

Sang pengendali api mendelik. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu menarik-narik kakinya. Blaze menoleh ke bawah dan terbelalak horror begitu melihat Martha mencengkeram kaki kanannya dengan tangan kerasnya. Wajah boneka itu menengadah ke arahnya, menyeringai gila. Ditariknya kaki kanan Blaze sekuat tenaga sehingga tangan Blaze terlepas dari gagang pintu keluar.

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Fang mendengar suara teriakan Blaze itu. Ia mengerang tertahan. Rosaline yang saat itu sedang 'menikmati'-nya langsung tertegun. Dihentikannya perbuatan itu pada Fang dan menganalisis siapa pemilik teriakan itu. Detik berikutnya ia terkekeh.

" Ah, akhirnye dia dah tiba kat dalam sini pula." Desisnya seraya tersenyum ganjil. Fang hanya mendengus, mengingat mulutnya dibungkam oleh lakban. Rosaline melirik ke arahnya dan membelai rambut landak pemuda cina itu.

" Jangan khawatir, Tuan PANGlima perang-ku. Kawan kau tu kan jadi peliharaan aku pula, macam kau je." Ujarnya dengan nada suara semanis mungkin, membuat Fang merasa mual untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _' Wanita sinting! Dah Pedofil, Tamak pula!'_ batinnya kesal. _'Salah sebut nama pun. Masih tak puas je selepas hasratkan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy dan diri aku. Sampai kapan dia kan macam ni? Atau Pedofilia tu memang tak de obat tuk sembuhkan dia ke?'_

Dilihatnya Rosaline yang keluar dari ruangan gelap itu dan menutup pintunya dari luar, meninggalkan Fang seorang diri. Fang mendesah perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa geli bercampur sakit yang luar biasa. Untungnya Rosaline tidak sempat menyerang bagian-bagian vital dari tubuh kecilnya itu. Kalau itu terjadi, kepopulerannya akan musnah seketika. Udara dingin ruangan itu membuat tubuhnya menggigil hingga nyaris mendekati titik beku. Kedua tangannya yang terentang ke samping karena tarikan sepasang borgol rantai di kanan-kiri terasa pegal sekali. Namun Fang tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Yang berkelebat dalam benaknya sekarang adalah kondisi teman-temannya dan … Kakaknya.

Ah, Fang hampir saja lupa. Dia ingat Kapten Kaizo pergi ke gedung ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Kira-kira dimanakah dia sekarang? Apakah Kaptennya itu sudah pulang atau masih berada di gedung ini? Fang hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar kakaknya itu baik-baik saja.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar di lantai enam puluh, Kaizo berbaring dengan mata terbuka lebar. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Letnannya yang terpercaya, Lahap namun gagal. Kamar tempatnya dikurung ini benar-benar kebal terhadap sinyal apapun. Teknologi yang hebat, saudara-saudara.

Diliriknya jam weker di atas meja di samping ranjangnya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Kaizo kembali meringkuk di dalam selimut, berusaha tidur. Namun firasat buruk mengenai nasib Fang masih menyerang pikirannya. Entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan adiknya itu diganggu oleh seseorang yang gila. Kaizo menelan ludah. Tatapan mesra Rosaline kini muncul di benaknya, membuatnya jijik. Dan selanjutnya, ia membayangkan wanita itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak terhadap adiknya. Kaizo segera mengidik kecil dan buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu dari benaknya.

" Huh! Kak Rosa suka hasratkan budak kecik? Mustahil sangat." Tukasnya datar." Tapi kemungkinan tu ade pula. Dah la. Aku kena rehat sekarang. Kalau tak, _Vader_ kan bunuh aku sebab bangun kesiangan esok."

Kaizo mendesah panjang dan menutup mata. Ditenangkan dirinya serileks mungkin. Sepertinya tindakan yang dilakukannya itu tepat, karena tak lama kemudian, pria itu telah terlelap.

* * *

" Boboiboy? Bangun, Boboiboy!"

Blaze membuka matanya. Ia tersentak begitu melihat wajah seorang gadis manis berpakaian Lolita di atasnya. Gadis itu terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Blaze. Blaze sendiri mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha bangun. Dipegangnya kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

" Uhh … aku ade kat mane ni?"

" Oh, kau ade kat Laboratorium aku la. Martha nak serang kau tadi. Tapi aku segera bawa kau kat sini pun."

Blaze tersenyum lebar." Waaahhh … Terima kasih sebab dah selamatkan aku." Katanya senang." Kalau tak, boneka tu dah bunuh aku tadi."

" Haha, sama-sama." Balas si gadis seraya memberikan sebuah gelas berisi air mineral." Kau tampak penat. Nah, aku bagi kau minum. Kau pasti haus sangat."

" Ehehe … tak pe lah. Susah-susah la kau bagi aku minum ni, Yaya."

" Hah?! Yaya?!" pekik si gadis." Apehal kau panggil aku dengan nama tu?"

" Waduh, salah ye?" kata Blaze dengan senyum memalukan." Sebab wajah kau mirip sangat dengan kawan aku tu. Hanya saje dia pakai hijab, bukan macam kau yang rambutnya nampak, hehe …"

Gadis itu memasang tatapan dingin." Boboiboy … kau …" geramnya. Tangannya yang menggenggam gelas berisi air mineral menguat hingga memecahkan gelas tersebut, membuat Blaze membeku di tempat." KETERLALUAN! DASAR PIKUN! Tak sangka pecahan Boboiboy macam kau sama sahaje, tak ingat aku pula! Ape salah aku sampai kau dah lupakan aku, Hah?!"

" Uh, sori. Aku benar-benar tak ingat la." Idik Blaze dengan wajah gugup. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan kalimat Gempa saat pecahannya itu baru saja bermimpi buruk bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang hendak membunuhnya. Menyadari gadis yang dimaksud itu kini berada di hadapannya, Blaze mengidik seraya melompat dari pembaringannya di Lab itu, melangkah mundur sementara gadis di depannya masih berdiri kaku sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik bajunya. Diangkatnya kepalanya yang sudah dihiasi senyum nyengir.

" Ah, jadi kau memang tak ingat ke?" tanyanya dengan nada halus sembari menghunus pisau." Tak pe. Kalau kau memang dah lupakan aku macam ni, tak masalah. Hihihihihihiii … Aku tak peduli. Mari sini, Boboiboy. Kau pastinye senang tuk menjadi sesuatu yang 'Abadi'."

" A-Abadi? Ape maksud kau tu?" Blaze semakin melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok dingin di belakangnya." Aku tak paham la. Manusia tak de yang abadi. Semua makhluk pastinya kan mati. Mana boleh hidup Abadi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum seraya mendesah kecil." Oho, kau tak paham pun. Maksud Abadi tu … aku nak jadikan kau boneka macam kat Istana boneka tu, Hehehehehe … Perlakuan kau yang pikun tu dah buat aku benci sangat. Dah lah. Habis masa kitorang bincang ni. HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! MARI SINI KAU, BOBOIBOY!"

Diterjangnya Blaze sembari mengarahkan pisau di tangannya ke arah sang pengendali api. Blaze segera membelot ke samping dengan wajah panik. Dia berlari menuju sebuah pintu kecil di ujung Lab dan menarik gagangnya. Pintu itu terbuka. Namun Blaze merasa jantungnya nyaris copot begitu melihat Martha dan beberapa boneka di kanan-kirinya telah menghadangnya di depan pintu itu.

 **" Mana kau nak lari, Heh? Jadilah macam kitorang, Boboiboy."**

Blaze terbelalak." Kau lagi?!" pekiknya kaget seraya mundur selangkah." Minggirlah! Aku tak nak jadi boneka. Nasib baik aku mati kat kubur dibandingkan jadi mayat hidup macam korang!"

Gadis pembawa pisau yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya tersenyum." Ahh … kau baik sangat, Martha. Dah hadang dia kut, Hihihi." Ujarnya cekikikan." Bawa dia kat aku dan aku kan jadikan dia raja korang, Ehehehehe …"

 **" Oh, dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri."**

Martha mulai bergeser mendekati Blaze dengan tangan terulur. Blaze memekik sekali lagi seraya mengeluarkan kobaran api dari kedua tangannya. Dilemparnya beberapa kobaran api itu ke arah Martha dan beberapa boneka di sampingnya.

" Ambik ni: MEGA INFERNO SHOTS!"

Kobaran-kobaran api raksasa itu mengenai Martha dan koncro-koncronya. Terdengar suara-suara jeritan dari boneka-boneka itu. Mereka langsung bergeser mundur dengan tubuh terbakar. Gadis Lolita pembawa pisau menjerit melihat itu dan buru-buru menyiram mereka dengan air. Hasilnya api yang hendak membakar boneka-boneka itu padam. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega dan menoleh ke tempat dimana Blaze berada sebelumnya. Anak itu sudah tidak ada disana.

" Hmm, jadi kau nak main ye?" desisnya berang. Dihunuskannya kembali pisaunya dan melirik ke pintu Lab yang sudah terbuka. Rupanya Blaze kabur lewat pintu itu ketika si gadis berbaju Lolita memadamkan api yang hendak membakar boneka-bonekanya. Ia segera keluar dari Lab pintu itu dan menemukan Blaze di Istana Boneka. Anak itu sudah tiba di depan sebuah pintu menuju lorong dimana kamar Rosaline berada. Langsung saja si gadis berlari dengan pisau terhunus ke arah sang pengendali api.

" Jangan harap kau boleh lepas dari kejaran aku!" tukasnya dengan nada gembira. Blaze yang sudah membuka pintu keluar itu langsung menjerit melihatnya dan buru-buru lari keluar Istana Boneka itu, menuju lorong Lantai Sembilan puluh diluar. Anak itu berlari secepat mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan jejak dari gadis psikopat yang mengejarnya kini. Dilihatnya sebuah tikungan dan berbelok, bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan jantung berdenyut cepat.

" Gila! Apesal aku harus temu budak gila macam dia?!" bisiknya keras dengan air muka tegang. Ditempelkannya punggungnya ke dinding. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara langkah kaki disusul suara sang gadis yang bernada ceria tak jauh di ujung serambi.

" Boboiboy … tak payah kau lari dari aku. Aku tak kan siksa kau. Hanya sahaje aku nak kau jadi bagian dari koleksi aku, Hihihihihii … Pengecut sangat! Sampai kapan kau kan sembunyi dari aku, Heh? Datanglah padaku, HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Suara tawa itu diikuti oleh suara tebasan pisau. Blaze memutuskan untuk menghadapi gadis itu. Ia melompat dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menembakkan bola-bola api. Sang gadis menghindari serangan itu dengan gemulai dan kembali mengejar Blaze.

" Tenang, Boboiboy. Aku tak kan sakiti kau. Aku janji, Hihihi …"

" GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Apesal kau boleh hindar serangan aku?!" Blaze menatap horror begitu melihat gadis itu tidak terkena serangannya sama sekali. Gadis itu tertawa nista dan menerjang Blaze. Boboiboy pengendali api itu merasa tidak punya pilihan lain dan segera ambil langkah seribu. Si gadis langsung mengejarnya dengan wajah sumringah.

" Kau kan menyesal dah lari dari aku, Boboiboy. Kemarilah … HIHIHIIHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

* * *

Ais terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepanjang siang dia sudah banyak beristirahat. Diliriknya Halilintar dan Taufan di dua ruangan di samping ruangannya. Kedua pecahannya itu sudah tertidur lelap. Ais melihat jam dinding di atas pintu masuk. Sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Sang pengendali es mendesah panjang. Sampai kapan dia dan kedua pecahannya yang 'ikut' tertangkap itu harus mendekam disini? Kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa keram akibat diborgol terus-menerus di meja eksperimen itu. Lantas ia melakukan senam jari dan menggeliat sedikit agar peredaran darahnya mengalir lancar.

Sebuah jeritan membuatnya menghentikan aktifitas itu sejenak.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ais terkejut mendengar itu. Suara teriakan itu … mirip dengan suaranya. Ah, akhirnya ada seorang pecahannya yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi kenapa harus pakai jeritan segala? Namun Ais tidak peduli. Dia hanya berharap nasib mujur berpihak pada mereka kini. Jeritan itu juga membangunkan Taufan dan Halilintar. Mereka menoleh ke arah Ais.

" Ei, kau dengar suara tu?" tanya Taufan heran." Macam suara kitorang la."

" Hmm … mungkin sahaje itu pecahan kitorang." Gumam Halilintar datar.

" Nampaknye kau benar." Balas Ais dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar." Aku dah tak tahan sangat ade kat sin~"

 _BRAAKK!_

Kalimatnya terputus begitu pintu ruangan tempat ia ditahan itu dibanting ke dalam. Ais, Halilintar dan Taufan melongo. Mereka semakin melongo begitu melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu itu.

" BLAZE?!"

Blaze langsung menutup pintu itu cepat-cepat. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Kedua matanya masih tertutup keras dengan keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ketiga pecahannya tidak ingin menganggu pecahan mereka yang ketakutan ini. Mereka membiarkan Blaze menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu. Begitu kedua iris jingganya membuka dan melihat Ais yang terborgol di meja eksperimen di ruangan itu, Blaze menjerit bahagia bukan kepalang.

" ALI! Ternyate kau ade kat sini! Huhuhuhuuu …" isaknya seraya menerjang ke arah sang pengendali es dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ais masih pasang wajah datar. Namun senyum kecil di bibirnya menyatakan bahwa ia merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

" Dah la. Kau ni merepek je." Tukasnya." Dan apehal kau panggil aku dengan nama Ali? Aku ni Ais la."

" Eh?" Blaze melepas pelukannya dan menyeringai, menghapus air matanya." Sori. Ingatan aku dah mulai aneh sebab kita dah pecah lama sangat, hehehe …"

" Hmm … ye lah tu." Dengus Halilintar tiba-tiba." Kau pun dah lupakan kami pula."

Mendengar suara pecahan Boboiboy pengendali petir itu membuat Blaze menoleh ke arah Halilintar dan Taufan yang berada di dua ruangan sebelah. Langsung saja ia memekik kegirangan.

" WUAAAAAAHHHH! Taufik dan Halimah pun ade kat sini? Mujur sangat la, hehe .."

" APE?! HALIMAH?!" Halilintar memekik kaget." Aku ni Halilintar la, bukan Halimah!"

" Hahaha … tak payah kau marah macam tu, Hali." Balas Taufan cengengesan." Aku pun dia salah sebut je, pakai nama Taufik."

" Huh! Masih baik dia sebut kau dengan nama laki macam tu. Aku ni laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Halimah tu nama perempuan la!"

" Hehehe, tapi tu nama kan bagus kut."

" APE KAU CAKAP?!"

" Sudah. Yang jelas Bilal pun dah ade kat sini." Balas Ais datar. Blaze langsung melongo dibuatnya.

" Bilal?" tanyanya heran." Nama aku Blaze la, bukan Bilal."

" Cih, dia seorang pun pelupa je." Halilintar bersungut-sungut lalu menatap Boboiboy pengendali api di ruangan Ais." Macam mane kau boleh sampai kat sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Blaze menceritakan perjalanannya, mulai dari menemukan Sektor 456 bersama Fang, hingga ia dikejar oleh gadis pemilik Istana Boneka di gedung itu. Spontan ketiga pecahannya terkejut olehnya.

" Hah?! Fang dah kena tangkap pula?" tanya Taufan kaget." Kita kena selamatkan dia selepas keluar dari sini! Blaze, kau kena bebaskan kitorang sekarang juga!"

" Tapi macam mane caranya? Borgol-borgol korang ni keras sangat." Tukas Blaze kebigungan. Taufan melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tiba-tiba mata birunya tertuju pada dua buah tombol berwarna pink dan kuning di ujung ruangan mereka masing-masing.

" Aha, aku tahu!" tukasnya senang." Blaze, kan tekan salah satu dari dua tombol kat ujung ruangan tu. Mungkin sahaje salah satu dari dua tu boleh lepaskan borgol-borgol ni."

" Oh, Okey!" balas Blaze riang. Dia hendak membalik badan, namun tidak jadi begitu dilihatnya wajah Ais, Halilintar dan Taufan yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

" Ei, apesal korang kaget macam ni?" tanya Blaze heran. Ais menelan ludah. Wajahnya mengidik.

" Dia dah ade kat dalam bilik ni la."

" Ha? Dia siape?"

" Blaze, jaga-jaga!" teriak Halilintar memperingatkan. Blaze menoleh. Dilihatnya Rosaline yang hendak menyergapnya dari belakang. Ia menjerit dan cepat-cepat menghindari tangan wanita itu. Blaze melompat ke depan Ais dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

" Selamat datang kat surga aku ni, gula-gula-ku yang manis." Sapa Rosaline dengan senyuman nista." Aku terkesan sangat sebab kau boleh tiba kat sini tanpa sepengetahuanku, Fufufufu …"

" Eh? Gula-gula? Mane? Mane?" Blaze langsung pasang wajah polos begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Langsung saja semuanya memandang dengan tatapan _Sweatdrop_." Aku nak gula-gula. Lama sangat tak cicip benda tu, hehehe ..."

" Oh, kau nak gula-gula ke?" pancing Rosaline licik." Baiklah. Kau kena ikut aku tuk dapat gula-gula tu. Jom lah."

Taufan tersentak." Jangan dengar cakap dia, Blaze!" katanya cemas." Dia nak tipu kau dengan cara tu!"

" Hah?! Tipu aku?" ujar Blaze tiba-tiba lalu menoleh ke arah Rosaline." Tak guna! Rasakan ni: BEBOLA API!"

" Hmph! Bodoh sangat. PERISAI AIS!"

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah dinding es muncul di depan Rosaline dan menangkis serangan Blaze. Blaze tersentak. Selama wanita itu memiliki kekuatan es yang merupakan kebalikan dari kekuatannya: Api, maka serangan-serangannya tidak ada gunanya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

" Lari, Blaze! Sebelum dia tangkap kau!" pekik Halilintar segera." Kau kena balik kat kawan-kawan yang lain tuk bantuan! Kau tak kan boleh lawan dia kalau seorang je."

" Tapi macam mana dengan korang?" tanya Blaze khawatir." Aku tak nak tinggalkan korang dan Fang kat sini."

Ais menggeleng." Tak payah kau khawatirkan kitorang." Jawabnya serius." Yang jelas kau kena bawa bantuan kat sini. Pergilah, Cepat!"

" Ba-Baiklah."

Dengan berat hati Blaze berlari meninggalkan ruangan dimana ketiga pecahannya itu berada. Namun tak jauh dari ruangan itu tampak Rosaline yang mengejar Blaze dengan kecepatan kilatnya. Dihadangnya Blaze di lorong itu. Blaze buru-buru mengerem kedua kakinya dan berusaha membelot.

" Biarkan aku lewat!" tukasnya marah. Rosaline tidak bergeming dari tempatnya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke depan.

" Lebih baik kau tidur dahulu." Katanya sinis." TAMPARAN ANGIN RIBUT!"

WUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSS!

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Angin kencang itu melempar Blaze dan menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke dinding beton di belakangnya. Sang pengendali api langsung jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai yang keras dan dingin. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi dan ambruk untuk kedua kalinya. Pandangannya mulai merabun. Samar-samar dilihatnya Rosaline yang berjalan ke arahnya sembari tersenyum gila, menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

" Selamat tidur, Blaze sayang."

 _'Ugh ..'_

Kesadarannya mulai menipis. Blaze mendengar ketiga pecahannya menjerit-jerit sebelum akhirnya keadaan sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua dini hari. Adu du masih sibuk dengan pembuatan senjata pemusnah miliknya. Dia sudah berusaha membuat benda itu selama dua hari, namun entah mengapa belum selesai juga. Kedua matanya yang berkantung itu masih saja fokus mengelas senjatanya.

Dia sudah sepakat untuk menyusul Boboiboy besok. Namun kerjaan belum juga rampung.

Merasa atasannya belum juga tidur, Probe mendekati Adu du sembari memeluk guling kesayangannya.

" Ehh, Incik Bos tak nak tidur ke? Dah pukul dua dini hari tau." Katanya cemas.

Adu du mendesah." Tapi senjata ni belum selesai la. Apesal dah dua hari lewat masih tak rampung pulak?"

" Haeh, Incik Bos ni. Tak bosan kerja ke?"

 _BLETAK!_

" Adududuuhh … sakit, Incik Bos, huhuhuhuu …"Probe sukses terbalik untuk kesekian kalinya setelah menerima lemparan 'mesra' dari gelas besi alien hijau kotak itu.

" Kau ni ganggu aku kerja je!" dengus Adu du kesal lalu kembali melanjutkan kerjaannya yang belum selesai.

" Lah, tengok tu. Incik Bos tak nak pesan senjata kat Bago go. Hasilnye jadi macam ni je. Tak patut … tak patut."

" Ei, dah berape kali aku kate, dia tu kan kuras habis harta aku, Tahu tak?! Sana, jangan ganggu aku. Tak selesai kerjaan aku ni."

" Lha, terus Kard kredit plutonium dari Mama Bos tak nak gunakan ke?"

" Eh? Kard Kredit Plutonium?" Adu du melongo sejenak. Dia ingat hadiah berharga dari ibunya itu. Kartu Kredit dengan saldo tanpa batas yang hanya terdapat tiga buah di seluruh penjuru galaksi. Hanya makhluk-makhluk tertentu saja yang memiliki Kartu Kredit seperti itu, salah satunya Ibu Bu yang merupakan pemilik butik terkaya sejagad raya. Lantas Adu du menghentikan perakitan senjatanya yang belum juga rampung dan melesat menuju laci meja pribadinya. Kartu Kredit Plutonium pemberian Ibu Bu ada di dalamnya. Adu du mengambilnya dan menyodorkannya pada Probe.

" Nah, aku nak kau beli senjata pemusnah dari Bago go malam ni." Tukasnya." Habis masa aku rakit senjata tu! Mana esok aku kena susul Boboiboy kat Pulau Apung tuk lawan Onion. Dah lah. Aku kena rehat sekarang. Pesan senjata yang ampuh, dan kalau boleh jangan mahal sangat!"

" Wohhooooo! Terima kasih, Incik Bos!" jerit Probe sembari mencak-mencak kegirangan. Aku kan beli senjata terampuh, terkejam dan tergaya! Ehehhe …"

" Haaahh yelah yelah. Cepat pesan sana! Esok pagi aku kena tengok barang tu."

" Baik, Incik Bos!"

Adu du segera meninggalkan Probe dan masuk ke kamar tidurnya yang mirip gua kecil. Namun sebelum ia terlelap, muncul Hologram Ibu Bu di layar monitornya.

" Eh, Mama?!" Adu du terkejut." Apehal Mama hubungi aku pagi buta ni?"

" Bobochu … Mama hanya nak bagi tahu kau tentang satu pasal." Kata Ibu Bu dengan nada khawatir.

"Ape pasal tu, Mama?"

" Aduh anak mama ni. Mama nak kau selamat sampai tujuan tuk hari esok la."

GUBRAK!

" Mama, Dudu bukan budak kecik lagi la! Dudu nak mandiri." Dengus Adu du kesal karena sikap ibunya yang menurutnya terlalu memanjakannya.

" Tapi Bobochu kan lawan mantan kawan Mama esok hari tu." Balas ibunya." Bobochu kan dah tahu macam mana Rosaline tu."

" Ye lah, Mama. Dudu dah tahu tabiat dia kut." Ujar Adu du." Monster macam dia tak boleh lebih jahat dari penghuni Ata ta Tiga."

" Memang la. Tapi dia tak sendiri. Koncro dia banyak sangat. Kuat pula."

" Dudu tahu kut. Tapi Dudu tak nak menyerah macam tu je. Boboiboy kan bantu Dudu nanti. Mama tenang sahaje."

" Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi ingat, Bobochu harus jadi musuh dia selepas hancurkan Organisasi tu."

" Mesti lah aku kena jahat balik kat dia selepas tu. Dah lah, Mama. Dudu nak rehat dahulu. Takut lamban bangun esok."

" Okey. Rehat betul-betul, Bobochu. Selamat tidur."

Hologram itu mati. Adu du mendesah lalu berlayar ke pulau Kapuk setelah itu, berharap dia bisa menghancurkan musuh bebuyutan Ata ta Tiga itu esok harinya.

Sementara itu di Planet Ata ta Tiga, Ibu Bu melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan tertidur. Sayang sekali ia tidak menyadari sebuah kejadian sedang berlangsung tak jauh di depan rumahnya yang besar itu.

Dua sosok Alien tampak bergumul disana, memperebutkan sebuah berkas.

" Bagi balik berkas tu, idiot!"

" Tak kan pernah! Kau ni mencurigakan sangat bawa berkas macam ni kat Maharaja."

" Grr, Kau nak mati rupanya. Hancurlah kau!"

BUUUUMMMM!

Salah satu dari mereka langsung tewas di tempat akibat terkena tembakan laser dari Alien satunya. Dia menyeringai dan mengambil berkas itu dari mayat di depannya.

" Tak kan aku biarkan kau bagi tahu rahasia aku ni kat Maharaja, Fufu …"

Dia menggenggam berkas itu dan masuk ke sebuah pesawat angkasa model terbaru berwarna merah. Tanda petir merah di mata kirinya terkena sinar lampu lorong pesawat yang remang-remang. Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di ruang kendali pesawat itu dan duduk di kursi pilot.

Sesosok komputer canggih dengan sepasang antenna dan bewarna merah menyambutnya dengan suaranya yang khas digital.

" Selamat datang kembali, Tuan."

Alien di kursi mendesah seraya duduk dengan menyilang kaki." Komputer, ade panggilan dari Haryan ke?"

" Dari Tuan Haryan Pakpak Darwish? Ada satu panggilan, Tuan."

" Tunjukkanlah."

" Baik, Tuan."

 _BIP!_

Muncul hologram di depan mereka, menunjukkan sesosok pria berjas coklat dengan kacamata berlensa kotak bening yang bertengger di hidungnya. Tampak cincin batu giok merah di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya.

" Ah, Ejo jo. Senang dah temu dengan rakan baru macam kau." Katanya seraya tersenyum. Ejo jo mendengus tanda tidak sabar.

" Apehal kau nak bincang kat aku malam-malam ni? Macam tak de kerjaan sangat. Dasar manusia aneh!"

" Hei, tenang-tenang la dahulu. Sensitif sangat kau ni."

Ejo jo menggeretuk." Dah cukup basa-basinya!" tukasnya kesal seraya memukul sandaran kursinya, menggeram." Cakap sahaje ape yang nak kau bincangkan kat aku, Haryan! Buang masa sangat kau ni."

Lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa." Ini mengenai rancangan aku beberapa tahun ke depan." Katanya geli." Aku nak kau menguasai Ata ta Tiga, cepat atau lambat. Aku punya beberapa sebab utama tuk lakukan tu. Simak betul-betul bincang aku, sebab ni kan berguna tuk ke depannya, Fufufu … Kau sedia?"

* * *

Kedua mata jingga itu mulai membuka. Blaze mengerang kecil. Dipandangnya tempatnya berada saat ini. Dia berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa kerajaan Eropa berukuran sedang. Blaze merasa sesuatu yang empuk mengganjal kepalanya. Ia mendelik, ternyata sebuah bantal berkuran besar diletakkan di bawah kepalanya. Oh, dia sadar kalau kini dirinya sedang terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran _King Size._ Sejak kapan dia berada di kamar tidur mewah ini? Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya sebelum pingsan adalah Rosaline yang berjalan ke arah tubuhnya yang terhempas ke lantai diiringi jeritan histeris dari tiga pecahannya.

Tunggu dulu! Rosaline? Jangan-jangan wanita itu yang membawanya kemari. Anehnya, kenapa wanita itu menidurkannya disini dan tidak menahannya di ruangan dimana pecahan-pecahannya yang lain berada?

" Uhh … apesal dia taruh aku kat bilik mewah ni?"

Blaze menggeliat bangun. Tepat saat itulah ia merasa ada yang janggal dari dirinya. Topinya sudah tidak ada, begitu pula dengan jaketnya. Dilihatnya kedua atributnya itu tergantung di sebuah lemari terbuka yang terletak di pojok kamar. Begitu pula sepatunya yang berada di bawah lemari. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan baju kaos dalamannya yang berwarna hitam beserta celana hitam selutut. Namun satu hal yang lebih janggal dari semua itu: Kedua tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan secara leluasa. Blaze mendelik ke arah kedua tangannya yang terentang ke kanan-kiri dan menatap horror, menyadari kedua pergelangan tangannya diborgol rantai pada kedua ujung tiang ranjang itu.

" A-Apehal ni? Kenape aku dirantai kat tempat tidur macam ni?!"

Ini tidak baik. Dan selamanya bukan hal yang baik. Blaze merasa ketakutan mulai menyusup ke dalam sanubarinya. Sebuah firasat buruk mulai menghantui benaknya. Ditelannya ludahnya beberapa kali. Dia pernah melihat keadaan ini di berita-berita televisi mengenai keadaan rumah sakit jiwa dimana pasien-pasiennya harus ditahan di ranjang agar tidak menjadi beringas. Tapi Blaze yakin dia ditahan disini bukan karena masalah kejiwaan, melainkan penangkapnya yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan itu.

 _Byurr!_

"He-Eh?"

Suara deburan air mengalihkan fokusnya menuju asal suara yaitu kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah lemari. Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Rosaline yang hanya memakai selembar kain handuk sebatas ketiak dan pangkal pahanya. Dia menyeringai lebar.

" Ah, kau dah siuman rupanya." Katanya pada Blaze dengan tatapan aneh." Aku nak mandi sebelum tidur. Seronok sangat la. Macam mane? Ranjang aku tu rasanye empuk tak?"

Blaze melotot." Apesal kau rantai aku kat tempat tidur ni?" tanyanya bingung bercampur tegang." Dan kau dah bawa aku pergi dari pecahan-pecahan aku! Mana pula Fang? Bukannye dia kau tahan kat sini ke?"

" Fang? Tahan dia kat sini?" tanya Rosaline heran." Apehal kau cakap ni? Dia tak de kat sini lah. Bilik tahan dia tu ade kat lantai delapan puluh Sembilan, satu lantai dibawah ni. Tenang sahaje, Blaze. Dia dah jadi peliharaan aku. Dan sekarang aku nak kau jadi peliharaan aku pula, ehehe …"

" TAK! Aku tak nak jadi peliharaan kau!" jerit Blaze seraya meronta hebat di atas ranjang sekuat tenaga, berusaha melepas borgol yang menahan kedua tangannya di tiang tempat tidur." Seram sangat la! Aku ni manusia, bukan binatang yang boleh jadi peliharaan! LEPASKAN AKU!"

" Lepaskan, Hmm?" Rosaline menggaruk dagunya sendiri." Kau tak ingat ke kalau aku nak cicip rasa renyah kat badan kau yang kecik tu? Uhuhu … mesti lah sedap. Kau nampak tambah menggairahkan kalau panik macam ni, Hehehehehe … "

Selesai mengatakan itu, ia membuka dan melempar handuknya ke atas kursi di sampingnya, menampakkan segala sesuatu berawalan huruf 'P' yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat oleh anak berumur tiga belas tahun seperti Blaze. Anak itu langsung memekik horror dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak sanggup melihat succubus yang hanya memakai sepersekian kain di tubuhnya itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Rosaline langsung melompat ke atas tubuh kecil Blaze. Detik berikutnya jeritan Blaze menggema di dalam kamar.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ketiga pecahannya yang berada di ruangan tak jauh dari kamar Rosaline mendengar jeritan itu dan terbelalak. Halilintar mendecih murka, Ais pasang wajah datar plus dingin dan Taufan mengangakan mulutnya selebar mungkin. Sekarang mereka membayangkan hal mengerikan yang tengah menimpa sang pengendali api itu.

" Aku tak sanggup dengar jeritan Blaze tu." Gumam Ais datar." Kitorang kena tolong dia!"

" Ei, badan kitorang masih diborgol la." Kata Halilintar kesal." Kalau kita tak ditahan macam ni, dah sedari tadi kita selamatkan Blaze tau!"

" Tapi kitorang tak boleh diam macam ni." Kata Taufan khawatir." Bisa-bisa Rosaline kan belasah Blaze sampai pagi kalau kitorang tak bertindak!"

Halilintar menoleh ke arahnya." Taufan, coba kau gunakan kuasa kau tuk bebaskan diri." Bujuknya. Taufan lalu mengangguk, mengikuti saran itu.

" Okey! GERUDI TAUFAN!"

 _BRRRRRRRZZZZZZZTTTTT!_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Tampaknya Taufan kurang beruntung, saudara pembaca.

" Ugh, borgol ni setrum aku la." Tukasnya ngilu." Giliran kau pula, Hali."

"Hmp." Dengus sang pengendali petir lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari kursi penyiksaan dimana ia ditahan." TETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

 _BZZZZZTTTTT!_

" AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Lagi-lagi kemujuran tidak memihak Halilintar.

" Ais … kau pula …" tukasnya putus-putus." Seingat aku borgol kau tu dah tak setrum kau lagi."

Ais menggeleng." Kurang boleh diharap." Gumamnya sedih." Rosaline dah aktifkan listrik kat borgol ni sebelum dia bawa Blaze masuk kat bilik dia tadi."

" Alaaaahhh … macam mane kita nak tolong Blaze?" tanya Taufan pesimis." Habislah kita …"

" Hish kau ni! Jangan pesimis macam tu lah!" kata Halilintar berang." Dan~"

Ia terdiam begitu mendengar teriakan Blaze dari kamar Rosaline itu.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Ja … Jangaaannn! Jangan Paha! Huhuhuuu …"

" Hah? Paha?" Taufan mengernyit." Apesal dia~"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Jangan cabut bulu tuuuuu!"

" Eh?" Halilintar melongo bingung." Tadi paha, sekarang bulu. Ape maksud dia tu?"

" Hmm … macam cakap makan ayam kut." Tebak Ais." Mungkin maksud dia tu paha ayam dan bulu ayam. Jangan-jangan Blaze bukan dibelasah tapi malah ditraktir ayam goreng."

" APE?! AYAM GORENG?!" Taufan memekik." Aku nak pulak la. Lapar sangat aku ni, dah tak makan selama tiga hari."

" Huh, dasar curang!" gerutu Halilintar." Kitorang dah dihasrat sama Rosaline tu, malah Blaze yang ditraktir ayam goreng. Kurang ajar sangat!"

Ais mendesah." Bukan rezeki kita pun." Ujarnya." Kalaupun~"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! JANGAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! DADA KAU BESAR SANGAT LA! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

" EH?!"

Ketiga pecahan Boboiboy itu langsung melongo. Kini mereka yakin kalau Blaze bukan diajak makan Ayam goreng saat itu. Konteks kalimatnya terasa lain alias mendekati konten yang berbau sedikit 'dewasa'.

" Ta-Tadi dia cakap macam tu?!" tukas Taufan kaget dilanjutkan dengan batuk-batuk tanda jijik. Halilintar langsung pingsan dengan hidungnya yang dibanjiri darah. Ais menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan maksud menjijikkan kalimat yang diteriakkan Blaze itu.

" Dia dah frontal pun." Tukasnya mual." Apesal dia cakap keras macam tu? Geli sangat la!"

Di dalam kamar Rosaline, Blaze mengerang hebat. Dia merasa ditindih oleh barang seberat satu ton. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Namun Rosaline belum juga puas dan masih berusaha 'memangsa' bocah malang itu. Blaze menjerit begitu Rosaline mulai merobek kaos hitamnya dan menggigit dada kiri tempat jantungnya berada.

" He … Hentikan …" desisnya kesakitan." Sakit sa … ngat ... Berhenti aku kat~ AKH!"

Suaranya tercekat begitu Rosaline mulai menyerap energinya lewat jantungnya. Blaze mengidik. Badannya berangsur-angsur lemas. Ia berkeringat dingin begitu Rosaline mulai menarik celananya ke bawah. Blaze melotot selebar mungkin. Wanita itu hendak menelanjanginya?! Oh, semoga saja tidak. Itu tidak benar, kan?!

" Jangan … kumohon, jangan apa-apakan~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!

Menjadi korban permerkosaan itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Blaze benar-benar tidak menyukainya, bahkan membencinya. Seumur hidupnya dia baru merasakan stress yang luar biasa seperti itu. Rosaline merayap keatas tubuh kecil Blaze dan mendekati wajah anak yang tersiksa itu dengan senyum setan andalannya.

" Oh, ya ampun. Kau ni memang gurih, Fufufu …" tukasnya menyengir." Macam gula-gula manis je. Boleh aku cicip sampai fajar pun. Sedap sangat."

Blaze meringis." Wanita gila! Sakit badan aku ..." Tukasnya marah." Jangan berani kau hasratkan aku sampai fajar! Kalau tak~"

" Kalau tak, ape?" goda Rosaline sembari membekap mulut Blaze." Tak payah kau tertekan macam ni, Blaze. Nikmati sahaje … sebab kau kan jadi pelayan aku nanti maka biasakan diri kau, MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Dia berkata begitu seraya menangkap mulut Blaze dengan mulutnya dengan cara seganas mungkin. Blaze merasakan tubuhnya merinding dan bergetar dahsyat, memberontak. Namun apa daya, tubuhnya yang kecil itu tidak sebanding dengan Rosaline. Di tengah kekalutan itu, sempat-sempatnya ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Tunggu. Apa? PUKUL TIGA PAGI?! Jam itu pasti bercanda!

Ini tidak boleh berlanjut. Blaze merasa tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk 'dinikmati' sampai fajar menyingsing nanti. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Rosaline melakukan ini. TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN! Tapi bagaimanakah cara yang tepat agar kejadian gila ini segera berakhir?

* * *

" TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Gempa terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia mengalami mimpi buruk yang dashyat. Ochobot yang tidur di sebelahnya terbangun dan melihat anak itu dengan heran.

" Eh? Apehal kau ni? Subuh-subuh dah menjerit pula."

Gempa menggeleng." Sori, Ochobot. Aku lepas mimpi buruk tadi."

" Eih? Mimpi buruk ape?"

" Entah. Tapi aku tengok kat mimpi tu Blaze dan Fang sedang dihasrat sama Rosaline!"

" Mimpi je, bukan kenyataan." tukas Ochobot malas." Dah la, Boboiboy. Sambung tidur kau je."

Sayangnya Gempa tidak menuruti ajakannya dan malah keluar tenda menuju tenda Blaze dan Fang. Setibanya disana, ia melotot. Kedua anak yang dicarinya itu sudah tidak ada di tenda mereka masing-masing. Sang pengendali tanah buru-buru kembali ke tendanya dan menatap Ochobot panik.

" Ai'? Apesal kau macam panik sangat?" tanya robot kuning itu heran." Ade yang tak beres ke?"

Gempa terengah-engah." Ochobot ... berita buruk ... " tukasnya dengan tatapan cemas.

" Berita buruk?" Ochobot menggaruk kepala logamnya." Ape maksud kau ni?"

" Kau tak kan percaya, Ochobot. Tapi Fang dan Blaze ... Mereka berdua dah tak de kat tenda!"

" APE?!"

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 ***Disclaimer dari game Ib**

 **Selesai juga bagian ternista ini, hahahahahaaa (Ngakak gila) :v**

 **Blaze:" Ehh ... kak Author, apesal aku yang dihasratnya paling serem ya? Tambah boneka2 horror pulak. O_o**

 **Hmm ... mungkin karena kamu yg plg imut, jadi dpt bagian plg ceyemm deh :v (Diam pas lihat Blaze sdh ambil ancang2 dengan bebola apinya)**

 **Blaze:" KAK AUTHOR JAHAAAAAAATTTT! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE! SEPAKAN BEBOLA API!**

 **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #AuthorGosongdeh -_-**

 **Mending saya ngacir ajah dulu ya, takut lihatin si Blaze ngamuk, hehehe ...**

 **Gempa: Ya Tuhanku .. semoga aku gak digituin, amiiinnn ..."**

 **Ya deh. Author ga mau gangguin gempa, heheh dia kan anak sholeh :)**

 **Ah ya. Doakan author biar bisa punya banyak waktu ngelanjutin ya ... soalnya sekarang banyak urusan #EdisiCurhaters (?)**

 **Jika berminat silahkan review okay? ;)**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya. Love you All Dear Readers ^/^**


	18. A Captain's Demise

**Hai minna sekalian. Back to this story. Maaf, mungkin hanya beberapa review yang saya jawab, itupun lewat PM, hehehe. Dan ... pada bingung kenapa nih fic pindah rating ya? Ehm untuk keselamatan pikiran para readers aja. Ada beberapa AU, teori gaje dan supernatural disini. Dan satu lagi ... baru pertama kali buat judul dalam bahasa inggris di bagian ini, hehehe**

 ** _Apa yang terjadi setelah insiden mengerikan yang menimpa Blaze malam itu?_** **Find the answer in This chapter, okey? ;)**

 **Warning: Gaje, Typo, Rate-nya ga jelas antara M atau tidak, Hurt comfort dan humor gagal dan masih banyak lagi. Author masih harus belajar untuk menulis cerita yang bagus ... tapi gak tahu kenapa gaya tulisannya masih kayak gini juga, hehehe (Curcol ya mbak?)**

 **Well, akhir kata, just read this story.**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah Kisah Fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 17: A Captain's Demise**

Sayup-sayup azan subuh terdengar di Pulau Rintis. Ray bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, hendak berwudhu. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah mengenakan baju koko putih dengan sarung kotak-kotak. Tidak lupa peci hitam menghiasi kepalanya. Dengan tegap ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

Pluk!

" Eh? Suara ape tu?"

Ray menoleh. Sepucuk surat tergeletak di bawah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Pria itu segera memungutnya dan membaca isinya.

 _Yang terhormat, Ray Ernie._

 _Maaf sebab aku tiba-tiba kirim surat ni kat kau. Tapi kondisi dah genting sangat. Adik kau dan kawan-kawan dia dah dalam bahaya. Kau kena bantu diorang. Kalau tak, diorang semua kan dihabisi. Pergilah ke Sektor 456 bersama Adu du lepas subuh. Semoga korang Berjaya._

 _Dengan hormat_

 _Logam Mulia_

Ray mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya pengirim surat itu tahu kondisi Boboiboy dan teman-temannya saat ini. Tapi Adu du? Ray bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu. Dan siapa pemilik surat dengan nama Logam mulia? Sepertinya dia memakai nama samaran, pikir Ray. Tapi dia bersyukur ada juga orang yang memberi info seperti ini. Ray bertekad akan membantu Boboiboy, apapun yang terjadi.

" Ray? Kau masih kat dalam ke?" suara Tok Aba terdengar di depan pintu kamarnya. Ray buru-buru menyimpan surat itu di laci mejanya dan pergi keluar kamar. Disana tampak Tok Aba yang sudah memakai pakaian serupa.

" Ish kau ni. Nanti kita terlambat sholat subuh tau." Kata sang Kakek kesal.

Ray menyeringai." Hehehe, Maaf Tok." Katanya." Baiklah. Jom kita pergi kat surau."

Setelah sholat subuh di masjid dan berjalan pulang, Ray bertanya pada Tok Aba.

" Ehh, Atok. Ray boleh tanyakan sebuah soalan ke?"

Tok Aba menoleh ke arahnya." Boleh." Katanya sembari tersenyum." Soalan ape?"

" Uhm, soal Adu du, Tok. Siape dia tu?"

" Ohh, dia tu Alien saingan Boboiboy la. Dulu nak curi koko atok pula. Kenape tanya soalan macam tu?"

Ray mendesah panjang.

" Ade sesuatu hal yang nak aku bincang kat Atok kat rumah nanti."

* * *

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Gempa tahu itu. Dia bisa merasakan firasat buruk nan gila menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Hilangnya Fang dan Blaze dari lokasi perkemahan mereka sudah cukup membuktikan firasat buruk itu.

Di sisi lain, Gempa merasa dirinya telah gagal. Ya, GAGAL. Dia gagal menjadi pemimpin dan pelindung bagi teman-temannya, khususnya bagi pecahan-pecahannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa selama ini dia hanya bisa terpaku melihat pecahan-pecahannya mengalami kekalutan yang luar biasa menakutkan, bahkan dapat menimbulkan trauma bagi mereka yang bisa saja memberikan kefatalan psikologis bagi diri Boboiboy sendiri. Gempa mendecih. Pemimpin macam apa dia ini? Tidak berguna!

Sang pengendali Tanah masih termenung di dalam tendanya, menatap pilu. Dia tidak menyangka Makhluk pemilik kelainan aneh seperti Rosaline serta rekan-rekan di balik layarnya melakukan hal ini pada mereka.

Mereka gagal menyelamatkan Ais disaat Tengkotak dan Rosaline menyerang mereka untuk mengambil Ochobot setelah insiden satu tahun yang lalu: Penemuan Sfera Kuasa tertua Klamkabot. Mereka juga gagal fokus saat menyadari Halilintar masuk ke dalam perangkap di Markas musuh. Selanjutnya mereka gagal mencegat Rosaline saat wanita itu mendatangi mereka untuk kedua kalinya dan membawa Taufan pergi. Dan sekarang, mereka gagal mengawasi Blaze dan Fang disaat semua anak sedang tertidur di tenda masing-masing.

" Aku memang tak guna sangat."

Kegetiran yang berkecambuk di kepalanya mulai membuatnya depresi. Dan kini dia mulai berpikir diluar akal sehat: Akan dikorbankannya dirinya sendiri ketika situasi mulai terasa buruk nanti. Gempa tersenyum pahit. Dia pasti sudah gila! Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Dan jika keadaan sudah mendesak, dia akan melakukannya demi teman-temannya.

Ya, untuk teman-temannya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

Gempa melipat sajadahnya setelah sholat subuh, berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka semua. Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan doanya, Ochobot masuk ke dalam tendanya.

" Boboiboy, Jom sarapan dahulu. Kawan-kawan kau dah tunggu kau diluar, Papa Zola pun ade."

" Oh, tentu Ochobot. Aku kan susul diorang lepas beres alat sholat ni dahulu."

" Okey. Aku tunggu kau kat luar ye."

" Um!"

Setelah membereskan isi tendanya, Gempa pergi menuju tempat api unggun semalam. Anak-anak kelas 7 cerdas dan Ochobot sudah berada disana plus Papa Zola dan kru Kapalnya yang tampak sedang memasak makanan untuk sarapan pagi.

" Selamat pagi kawan-kawan." Sapa Gempa ramah pada mereka semua.

" Selamat pagi juga, Boboiboy." Teman-temannya membalas dengan tersenyum.

Gempa duduk di sebelah Gopal, yang sedang bertopang dagu dengan wajah murung.

" Ei? Tumben je kau nampak sedih macam ni, Gopal." Kata Gempa heran." Ade masalah ke?"

Gopal mendesah panjang." Humm .. semenjak Rosaline datang kat hidup kitorang, aku jadi tak de semangat tuk lawan musuh." Katanya lesu." Makan tak kenyang, tidur tak nyenyak, Utang pun tak lunas."

Krikk … Krikk … Krikk … Krikk ..

" Hehehe … lupakan pasal terakhir tadi, Boboiboy."

Gempa mendengus." Eleh, cakap je kau takut kat kuasa dia kan?"

" Dey, mana ade?! Aku tu takut je masa tahu dia boleh gunakan kuasa pecahan-pecahan kau selepas buat pasal gila kat diorang!" ujar pemuda india di sebelahnya." Lepas tu dia pasti nak ambil kuasa kau pulak! Dan kalau tu terjadi, habislah kita! Kau kan yang terkuat di antara pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy tu."

Melihat kekhawatiran Gopal membuat Gempa tersentak. Memang ada kemungkinan Rosaline akan menangkapnya juga. Gempa merinding. Dia tidak siap untuk jadi bulan-bulanan succubus itu. Tapi mengingat tekadnya kini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan dia berharap semoga saja kondisi tidak mendesaknya untuk mengorbankan dirinya nanti.

Setelah sarapan, mereka membagi tugas. Para siswi mencuci piring sementara para siswa membereskan tempat api unggun. Papa zola tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

" Nampaknye aku beruntung punya anak didik macam diorang." katanya dalam hati, bangga.

Ying dan Mila hendak mencari kayu bakar. Namun saat mereka melintasi gua Kristal, Mereka tertegun. Tampak beberapa jejak kaki yang mengarah ke dalam gua itu.

" Eh? Bekas kasuk siape ni?" tanya Mila heran." Macam ukuran budak-budak."

" Ya loh. Jom kita bagi tahu kat kawan-kawan." Usul Ying.

Kedua gadis itu buru-buru kembali ke perkemahan dan memberitahukan penemuan mereka. Spontan Papa Zola terkejut dibuatnya.

" APE?! Siape pemilik bekas kasuk tu?!" tanyanya kaget.

" Kami pun tak tahu, Cikgu." Kata Ying bingung." Ukurannye macam kasuk budak-budak ma."

" Kasuk budak-budak?" Gopal tahu-tahu masuk ke mode detektifnya." Kalau macam tu, tunjukkanlah."

Ying dan Mila lalu menunjukkan jejak kaki yang dimaksud. Gopal menelitinya lamat. Tak lama kemudian, ia bertepuk.

" Hmm … kes telah terungkap." Katanya dengan nada sok serius." Bekas kasuk ni pastinye milik dua dari kita."

" Hah? Dua dari Kita?" Yaya mengernyit bingung." Maksud kau … Ade dua budak dari kita yang masuk kat gua ni ke?"

" Tepat." Balas Gopal seraya mendehem." Baiklah. Kita kena absen satu-satu tuk cari tahu … siape dua pemilik dari bekas kasuk-kasuk ni."

Gempa terhenyak. Dia ingat bahwa Blaze dan Fang menghilang dari tenda mereka semalam. Cepat-cepat ia mencegat Gopal.

" Tahan." Katanya segera." Aku dah tahu siape pemilik bekas kasuk-kasuk ni."

" Hah?!" Gopal terkejut." Kenape kau tak cakap awal-awal je? Siape pemilik bekas kasuk ni?"

" Uhhmm … takutnye korang tak kan percaya kat aku." Kata Gempa gugup seraya memainkan jari telunjuknya.

" Tak pe, Boboiboy. Bagi tahu je lah." Bujuk Yaya dengan wajah meyakinkan." Mungkin sahaje kau betul."

" Ye lah. Aku kan bagi tahu." Kata Gempa kemudian." Pemilik bekas kasuk-kasuk ni … Blaze dan Fang."

" HAH?! BOBOIBOY BLAZE DAN FANG?!" Pekik teman-temannya bersamaan.

" Dey, apesal kau cakap diorang yang punya bekas kasuk ni?" tanya Gopal heran." Tak de bukti kut."

" Aku serius la!" ujar Gempa bersikeras." Semalam aku datang kat tenda diorang dan diorang dah tak de kat sana. Aku sempat khawatir diorang pergi kat markas Onion tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Dan kemungkinan besar … diorang dah kena tangkap Rosaline pula."

" Ayak! Macam mane ni?" tukas Ying bingung." Kita kan tambah susah tuk lawan Rosaline kalau Boboiboy Blaze dan Fang dah diambil kuasa wo!"

" Kalau macam tu, kita kena bergegas." Usul Yaya." Sebelum kita semua kena tangkap dan jadi mangsa badan Organisasi tu."

" Tapi combo kita tak cukup kuat." Timpal Gopal khawatir." Kitorang dah susah sangat lawan Tengkotak setahun silam, apalagi lawan baru macam Rosaline! Huhuhuu …"

" Betul tu. Dan bunda pastinye kan gunakan kuasa-kuasa yang dah dia ambil tuk lawan kita." Ujar Mila pesimis.

" Korang jangan la macam ni." Kata Gempa sedih melihat kekhawatiran mereka." Kita pasti Berjaya! Yakin je. Lagipun Ochobot dah boleh bantu kitorang, kan? Kan?"

Ochobot menyipitkan mata logamnya." Hehehe … jangan buat aku tersipu macam ni, Boboiboy. Aku tak boleh sering guna wujud sebenar aku. Aku ni bukan manusia, jadi macam harus di-charger ulang. Kalau aku nak pakai wujud sebenar aku tuk masa lama, aku kena rehat betul-betul."

" Lha, kau kan dah jarang pakai kuasa kau kut."

" Hehe .. betul juga tu."

Gempa mendesah panjang." Adu du pun kan bantu kitorang hari ni." Katanya." Tapi nampaknye kitorang kena tunggu dia sampai sore. Perjalanan kat sini mesti jauh sangat. Dia kan buang masa kat jalan tuk susul kitorang."

" Haeh, jangan berharap sangat kat dia, Boboiboy." Ujar Mila." Dia tu masih musuh buyutan kau. Siapa tahu dia kan membelot masa dah lawan bunda aku."

" Habis tu, kita kena buat ape?" tanya Gopal frustasi." Huhuhuu … berat sangat tugas kitorang ni."

Ochobot merenung." Hmmm … kalau macam tu pun tak berjaya, kita kena guna jalan terakhir." Katanya dengan nada optimis.

" Eh? Jalan terakhir ape tu, Ochobot?" tanya Gempa heran.

" Oh, aku tahu!" pekik Yaya tiba-tiba." Mesti kau nak bagi kuasa baru kat kitorang, kan Ochobot?"

Mendengar itu, Sang robot bola segera mendesah dengan nada depresi seraya bergumam.

" Kita menyerah kalah je lah."

" EEEEERRRGGGGGHHHH …."

 _BAK! BUKK! DUAKKK!_

" Ehe, tak boleh soal kalah? Hehehehe …" Ochobot tertawa dengan nada memalukan. Kepala logamnya benjol akibat dihajar habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya yang memandang dengan tatapan membunuh." Kalau macam tu, aku kena bagi kuasa penuh pada kau, Ying."

" Aik? Kenape saye pulak?" tanya Ying kaget." Kuasa manipulasi masa tu kuasa paling lemah dibandingkan yang lain wo."

" Tapi kuasa kau tu macam boleh pindah masa dan tempat la." Tukas Ochobot segera." Namanye Teleportasi. Mesti markas Onion tu ade kat dimensi lain pulau Apung ni, sebab markas diorang tak nampak dari luar. Dah lah. Sedia, Ying. Aku kan tingkatkan kuasa tu kat diri kau sekarang."

" Uhh … Okey.."

Ying berdiri tegap di depan Ochobot. Sebuah sinar menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh sfera kuasa itu hingga Gempa dan teman-temannya terpaksa memicingkan mata. Begitu sinar itu lenyap, mereka membuka mata dan melihat Ochobot dan Ying di depan mereka.

" Nah, Amacam? Terasa sakit tak?" tanya Ochobot.

Ying menggeleng." Tak de ma." Katanya." Hanya sahaje badan saya terasa lebih bugar, Hihi .. tapi macam mane saya nak gunakan kuasa teleport tu?"

" Macam ni." Kata Ochobot mengajari." Kau genggam tangan kawan-kawan kau macam lingkaran. Lepas tu, kau aktifkan kuasa kat jam tangan kau dan sebutkan nama tempat yang nak kau tuju. Nanti kan ade bola transparan yang lingkupi korang dan Eureka! Korang dah tiba kat tempat tu."

" Wuahh … terbaiklah kau ni, Ochobot." Kata Gempa senang lalu menatap teman-temannya." Kalau macam tu, Jom kita pergi kat sana sekarang!"

" JOM!"

* * *

 _Kriiiiiieeeeetttt._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Fang membuka matanya. Samar-samar dilihatnya sepasang kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Begitu matanya sudah fokus, dia terbelalak begitu melihat Ah Ming yang berada di depannya. Langsung saja gadis itu menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir.

" Shhh …. Tenang, Phangxi. Aku tak kan sakiti kau." Bisiknya. Dilepasnya lakban yang membungkam mulut Fang. Segera Fang menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Akhirnya dia bisa berbicara juga.

" Te .. terima kasih." Ujarnya lega." Dan~ Eh, Kejap … Ka-Kau?! Aku dah temu kau kat Gua Kristal malam tu. Siape kau ni? Kawan atau lawan?"

Ah Ming mendesah." Tak payah kau tanya soalan tu kat aku." Balasnya." Aku datangi kau macam ni sebab kasihan sangat kat kau. Rosaline tak pernah cakap kat Tuan Ketua kalau dia nak tahan kau pula. Tamak sangat! Nasib baik aku temu kau kat sini, jadi boleh tahu Rosaline ternyate punya budak simpanan macam kau."

" Dah bincang panjang lebar pun. Kau belum bagi tahu nama kau la." Dengus Fang kesal.

" Ah, maafkan aku." Kata Ah Ming sembari tertawa kecil." Namaku Ming, Ah Ming. Nampaknye kau mirip sangat dengan aku. Ini kebetulan ke atau ape? Hehehe …"

" Habis tu, apesal kau boleh ade kat gedung ni?"

" Hmm, sebenarnye rahasia. Tapi nampaknye kau tak boleh dibohongi. Aku ni bawahan Onion, atau lebih tepatnye anggota dari komplotan Elite Onion, Supreme Diamond. Tapi orang-orang luar lebih kenal aku dengan sebutan 'Anggrek Putih.' Ha, amacam? Bagus tak?"

Mendengar itu, Fang tersentak kaget." Ka-Kau anggota Supreme Diamond?!" tanyanya tidak percaya." Tak sangka budak macam kau penjahat macam diorang. Ape yang kau nak dari aku, Heh?!"

" Cih, dibantu pun tak sudi. Dasar laki-laki." Ah Ming mendesis kesal." Aku dah kate … aku tak nak sakiti kau! Walaupun aku bahagian dari Supreme Diamond, tapi aku tak pernah setuju dengan kelakuan Rosaline yang pedofil tu. Jijik sangat! Ah, ya. Aku temu Laptop kau kat Lautan semalam. Kau ni hensem sangat, buat aku tertarik je. Nampaknye kau suka sangat dengan Donat Lobak merah. Aku dah tengok kat latar desktop tu. Kau nampak comel sangat kat gambar tu. Hehe."

" Hmp. Mesti lah. Donat Lobak merah tu makanan terenak sejagad raya tau!" tukas Fang segera.

Ah Ming tertawa." Ahaha … Donat Lobak merah memang sedap." Katanya menyeringai." Tapi menurutku, Donat Lobak putih mesti lagi sedap! Itu makanan favorit aku je."

" Ape?! Donat Lobak merah lagi sedap!"

" Mustahil. Donat Lobak Putih tu lagi sedap tau!"

" Hish kau ni! Donat Lobak merah lah!"

" Hiihhh … Donat Lobak Putih lah!"

" Donat Lobak merah lah!"

" Donat Lobak Putih lah!"

" Lobak merah!"

" Lobak putih!"

" MERAH!"

" PUTIH!"

Oke. Pertarungan ini semakin memanas, saudara-saudara. Kenapa tidak digabung saja, ya? Biar jadi BENDERA INDONESIA. Warnanya kan Merah-Putih.

Sudahlah. Lupakan gurauan aneh diatas. Mari kita kembali ke laptop.

Sementara Fang dan Ah Ming masih berdebat mengenai makanan favorit siapa yang terenak, sekonyong-konyong terdengar suara deheman di ambang pintu. Ah Ming dan Fang menoleh. Tampak dua pemuda yang berdiri disana. Salah satu dari mereka berkulit sedikit gelap khas india namun berpakaian layaknya artis terpandang. Satunya lagi berwajah oriental dengan baju perlente ditambah kacamata bulat berwarna kuning gelap di atas kepalanya.

Bagi Fang, mereka berdua mirip dengan Gopal dan Ying. Hanya saja untuk Ying … ini versi laki-laki.

" Dey, Ah Ming. Apesal kau ade kat dalam bilik gelap tu?" tanya si lelaki india." Dan siape yang kau ajak bincang tu?"

Ah Ming meringis." Bukan pasal kau, Arumugam." Tukasnya kesal, membuat Fang terkejut.

Nama pemuda 'Shahru khan' versi abal-abal di ambang pintu itu Arumugam? ARUMUGAM?! Fang pernah beberapa kali mendengar Boboiboy salah memanggil Gopal dengan nama itu. Dan kini dia melihat orang yang bernama 'Arumugam' itu tepat tak jauh darinya. Secara fisik Arumugam tampak mirip dengan Gopal. Namun menurut Fang, Arumugam terlihat seperti Gopal versi 'Angkuh' dan terlalu percaya diri.

" Huh, jangan cakap kalau budak tu bawahan dari Kapten Kaizo." Kata Arumugam seraya memanggul senapannya. Kali ini Fang kembali terkejut.

" Hah?! Kapten Kaizo?!" tanyanya kaget." Dia Kapten sekaligus Abang aku. Mane dia?!"

Arumugam mengangkat bahu." Jangan tanya aku lah." Gerutunya." Tuan Ketua suruh aku rehat semasa Kapten Kaizo bincang kat dia dan Rosaline. Lepas tu, aku tak tahu kat mane Kaizo pergi."

" Sudah, sudah! Jangan ajak dia bincang pasal sulit dahulu." Kata Ah Ming cepat-cepat lalu menoleh ke pemuda berwajah Oriental di samping Arumugam." Oh, ya. Ah Meng. Ape pula kau ade kat sini?"

Fang terperangah." Ah Meng?! Nama dia AH MENG?!" tukasnya kaget sembari melototi pemuda oriental yang mirip Ying itu. Hari ini dia mendapatkan begitu banyak kejutan, Terutama mengenai Ah Meng karena Boboiboy sering salah memanggil Fang dan Ying dengan nama itu. Tak disangka pemilik nama itu ada disini.

Ah Meng menunduk. Wajahnya membayang dan tubuhnya bergetar. Detik berikutnya ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan marah.

" Kak Ming … " tukasnya dingin." Kak Ming Jahat! JAHAT! PENGKHIANAT!"

Melihat adiknya marah, Ah Ming jadi salah tingkah." A-Ah Meng, ini bukan macam yang kau kira la." Katanya gugup." Aku tak bermaksud~"

Sayangnya dia tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat itu begitu Ah Meng sudah berlari keluar, meninggalkan Arumugam yang melongo di ambang pintu.

" Nah, tengok tu. Ah Meng dah sakit hati sebab kau!" tukas Arumugam nista. Ah Ming menganga sejenak. Diliriknya Fang yang masih dirantai di sebelahnya.

" Maaf. Aku ade pasal sejenak." Katanya segera." Lain masa kita bincang lagi, Phangxi. Jujur, Aku suka dengan kau, hehehe … dan~"

" Dey, cepat la!" Arumugam tiba-tiba menginterupsi mereka." Kau nak Ah Meng bunuh diri sebab sakit hati kat kau ke?"

" Ye lah, Ye lah. Aku kan susul dia sekarang." Balas Ah Ming lalu menatap Fang dengan pandangan mesra sebelum akhirnya dia dan Arumugam pergi keluar pintu dan menutupnya.

" Hmm … dasar penjahat aneh." Umpat Fang kesal." Tapi menarik juga. Nama-nama mereka tu macam pernah Boboiboy sebut-sebut je. Kejap. Jangan-jangan Boboiboy punya hubungan kat mereka ke? Huh, apehal aku tak tanyakan soalan ni kat diorang tadi?"

Dia mendesah, bertekad memberitahukan semua ini pada teman-temannya kalau dia sudah bebas nanti.

Sementara itu, Ah Ming dan Arumugam menemukan Ah Meng di balkon dalam. Pemuda cina itu terlihat frustasi dan hendak melompat ke lantai 1. Namun tubuhnya tertahan oleh Ah Ming yang tahu-tahu sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

" Jangan, Ah Meng! Kau tak boleh bunuh diri, Huhuhuu …." Kata Ah Ming seraya terisak."Kau adik aku satu-satunya. Jangan lakukan hal macam ni!"

Ah Meng mendesis." Kak Ming tak sadar dah buat aku sakit hati ke?" tukasnya berang." Apesal kak Ming berdua-duaan kat bilik tu? Sama budak asing pulak! Kak Ming tak sayang kat aku lagi ke?"

" Aku masih sayang kau lah! Dia tu Fang, salah satu kawan Boboiboy dari Pulau Rintis bawahan dari Kapten Kaizo." Jelas Ah Ming seraya menguatkan pelukannya." Aku Cuma kasihan dia ditahan kat sana. Ternyate Rosaline tu simpan dia sembunyi-sembunyi. Gila tak?"

Ah Ming menangis tersedu-sedu. Melihat kakaknya yang sudah dalam kondisi seperti itu, Ah Meng menjadi kasihan juga. Dilepasnya pelukan Ah Ming dan membalik badan, balas memeluk tubuh kakaknya yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya itu.

" Dah lah, Kak. Saya paham ma. Jangan menangis." Katanya sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Ah Ming. Melihat itu, Arumugam mendesah panjang.

" Haeh, korang mulai sok sendiri lagi." Katanya merasa diabaikan. Mendengar itu, Ah Meng dan Ah Ming menoleh ke arahnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

" Hehehe … sori, Aru." Kata Ah Meng yang sudah merasa lebih tenang lalu menatap Ah Ming." Dah lah, Kak Ming. Saye dan Arumugam ade pasal sekarang wo."

Ah Ming melepas pelukannya." Ei? Pasal ape?" tanyanya heran.

" Aku dan Ah Meng disuruh patrol kat Sektor 456 la. Hari ni hari Ahad la. Mumpung sekolah cuti kut." Kata Arumugam." Jom, Ah Meng. Nanti Tuan Ketua marah pula sebab kitorang buang masa kat sini."

Ah Meng mengangguk lalu menyusul Arumugam seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Ah Ming.

" Dah, Kak Ming. Saye pergi dahulu." Ujarnya sebelum dia dan Arumugam masuk ke dalam lift dan turun ke lantai 1. Ah Ming tersenyum kecil seraya berkacak pinggang. Sekonyong-konyong ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Lantas dibukanya pesan itu.

 _To: Ah Ming a.k.a Anggrek Putih_

 _Subject: Rapat Negosiasi anggota Supreme Diamond_

 _Datang kat aula utama, sekarang. Kau yang tertua dari budak-budak tu, Ah Ming. Jadi aku nak kau ikut andil dalam rapat ni. Anak aku tak bisa ikut sebab cakap badan dia penat sangat. Ah Meng dan Arumugam pun aku suruh patrol kat sektor 456. Bora ra, Rosaline dan Syrena dah tunggu kau kat aula utama. Aku kan susul korang nanti sebab nak jemput Kaizo kat bilik rehat dia terlebih dahulu._

 _From: Ketua ONION ke-99, Haryan P. Darwish_

Ah Ming menutup ponsel itu seraya mendesah panjang." Aku lagi." Tukasnya malas seraya naik lift ke lantai 90 dimana aula utama berada.

* * *

Kaizo baru saja selesai berpakaian. Dengan baju khas pilotnya, helm angkasa dan tentunya … sarung tangan _cybernetic_ dan pedang lasernya, ia memandang penampilannya di depan cermin dengan ekspresi datar. Tepat saat ia selesai merapikan rambutnya, pintu kamar tempat ia berada dibuka dari luar. Pria berjas coklat tua dan berkacamata bening tampak berdiri di depan pintu itu, tersenyum lebar.

" Selamat pagi, anakku. Sedia tuk lanjutkan negosiasi?" tanyanya dengan nada senang.

Kaizo mendengus." Terserah kau sahaje, _Vader_."

" Ahaha, masih pagi pun kau dah dingin macam ni pula." Tawa lawan bicaranya." Jom lah. Calon rakan-rakan kau tak suka dibuat menunggu."

" Calon rakan?" tanya Kaizo heran." Ape maksud Vader ni?"

Pria berjas coklat di sebelahnya hanya tertawa.

" Kau kan saksikan sendiri lepas tiba kat aula utama nanti."

* * *

Sakit. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit.

Hanya itu yang dirasakannya sekarang ini. Blaze meringis. Kesadarannya masih ada walaupun hanya sedikit. Penampilannya terlihat tidak karuan. Untung saja Rosaline menghentikan perbuatan gila-gilaannya satu jam yang lalu akibat sebuah panggilan mendadak dari seseorang yang disebutnya'Ketua'. Kemujuran yang benar-benar mujur bagi Boboiboy yang kekanakan itu. Blaze mendesah lega. Namun trauma masih menghantui benaknya.

Rantai yang memborgol kedua tangannya ke tiang tempat tidur masih terpasang. Ia mencoba mengutak-atiknya dengan sebuah peniti kecil yang kebetulan berada di dekat bantal di bawah kepalanya. Setengah jam kemudia, borgol itu lepas. Blaze mencoba membuka borgol di tangannya yang lain dan akhirnya dia berhasil membukanya. Anak itu tertawa kecil. Kenapa tidak sedari tadi dia menyadari hal ini?

Sekarang dia sudah bebas. Blaze mencoba merosot dari atas Kasur. Namun rasa sakit di tubuhnya hanya sanggup membuatnya bergerak pelan-pelan. Diraihnya jaket dan topinya di lemari Rosaline dan memakainya. Kaos dalamnya yang bewarna hitam tampak robek memanjang, menampakkan dada dan perutnya sehingga membuat penampilannya terlihat semakin berantakan. Akan tetapi Blaze tidak peduli. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara agar dia bisa menyelamatkan pecahan-pecahannya dan Fang di gedung markas Onion itu.

" Ka .. wan .. kawan … korang … tunggu aku ye …"

BRUK!

Tubuh bocah itu sukses menghempas lantai sebelum ia sempat menggapai pintu keluar. Blaze mengerang kecil. Dengan tubuh gemetar dia mulai mencoba untuk berdiri. Sayangnya kondisi badannya tidak banyak mendukung sehingga ia terhuyung dan kembali ambruk untuk kedua kalinya.

" Ergg… macem mane aku nak … tolong diorang? Sakit sangat." Desisnya. Dia mencoba merangkak menuju pintu dan berhasil meraih gagangnya. Diputarnya gagang itu dan …

 _CEKLEK~ CEKLAK~_

Oh, Anda kurang beruntung, Blaze. Pintunya dikunci dari luar.

" Terkunci?!" pekik Blaze pelan namun panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

" Ugh … "

Untuk ketiga kalinya dia kembali jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Blaze terisak. Dia merasa dirinya tidak berguna untuk kawan-kawannya. Awal kemunculannya bahkan menjadi beban untuk mereka. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga mereka dan khususnya menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Karena rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, kesadaran Blaze kembali menghilang. Anak itu hanya meringis pilu seraya menatap rabun ke kaki pintu tak jauh di hadapannya.

" Kawan-kawan … maafkan aku …"

* * *

Kaizo dan sang Ketua telah tiba di Aula utama. Sang Ketua berjalan menuju kursinya sementara Kaizo masih mematung di ambang pintu. Pria itu memandang sekeliling. Ada beberapa sosok di ruangan itu selain mereka berdua. Perlahan ia melangkah masuk dan berhenti di tengah ruangan itu. Kedua mata merahnya memandang sekeliling ruangan. Ada beberapa figur di ruangan itu selain kedua pria itu.

Di samping kiri ruangan berdiri Ah Ming. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mendesah. Terlihat jelas dari wajah orientalnya bahwa ia merasa sangat bosan. Di samping kanan ruangan berdiri Bora ra yang ditemani Gaga naz di sebelahnya. Kedua alien bertubuh kekar itu terlihat sama seperti Ah Ming, menunggu dalam kebosanan tiada tara. Di samping kanan meja berdiri Rosaline dengan sesosok wanita yang belum pernah dilihat Kaizo. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna abu-abu kebiruan seperti air payau. Rambut coklatnya yang ikal menjulur hingga lantai. Kedua telinganya meruncing keatas, membuat Kaizo menyimpulkan bahwa dia bukan manusia. Atau lebih tepatnya~

 _'Siren, Eh?'_

Kaizo tahu makhluk mitologi itu. Dia pernah mendengarnya. Siren adalah semacam makhluk bertubuh separuh wanita dan separuh burung. Kadang-kadang mereka juga mengambil wujud putri duyung. Nyanyian mereka sangat merdu dan biasanya membuat para pelaut yang melewati mereka terlena sehingga menabrak karang dan menenggelamkan pelaut-pelaut tersebut.

Melihat wajah datar Kaizo, Sang Siren hanya tertawa kecil.

" Ah. Jadi ni dia laki-laki yang kau cakap tu, Rosaline. Memang nampak 'Lumayan' kut." Ucapnya sembari tersipu. Mendengar itu, Kaizo langsung mendelik kearahnya dengan tatapan sadis.

" Ape Lumayan-Lumayan?! Dasar Perempuan aneh! Hiihh … Buat aku nak muntah je."

" Oh, ya ampun. Dia boleh marah juga rupanye, ehehe ..." Kata Siren itu sembari menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, menahan tawa. Rosaline yang berada di sampingnya langsung menyenggol lengannya.

" Kau ni, jangan ganggu mangsa aku!" bisiknya mengancam.

" Eh? Tapi dia nampak comel je kalau marah macam tu. Bagi dia kat aku la. Sikit pun tak pe."

" Huh! Jangan harap aku nak bagi dia kat kau, Syrena. Aku yang pertama tengok dia!"

" Alaaahh … kau kan dah punya 'Pelayan', Rosaline. Aku tak de bagian kut. Bagi la. Bagi la."

Kaizo terpaksa menutup kedua kupingnya rapat-rapat agar ocehan bodoh kedua wanita itu tidak merasuki pikirannya dan memualkan perutnya. Tiba-tiba Gaga naz meninju dinding di sebelahnya dengan cakar logam raksasanya, membuat mereka langsung terdiam.

" BISA KE KORANG DIAM SEJENAK?! Bising sangat!" desis Alien itu murka." Rebutkan pria kat depan korang pula tu. Tengok! Dia dah nampak mual je."

" Haeehhh … tabiat perempuan kut." Desah Bora ra lalu menoleh ke sang Ketua." Haryan, kau boleh sambung negosiasi tu. Daripada kitorang tengok Rosaline dan Syrena berdebat macam ni, mending kau mulakan sahaje diskusi ni."

Haryan menghela nafas." Baiklah, Nona-nona. Senyapkan suara korang dahulu." Katanya pada Rosaline dan Syrena lalu menatap Kaizo." Jadi, macam mane keputusan kau? Nak bergabung kat diorang atau tidak?"

Pria muda yang berdiri di depannya langsung mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya." Tidak."

Haryan mengelus dagunya." Hmm, keras juga kau ni." Tukasnya tenang." Ah, macam mane kalau aku bagi kau senjata teampuh? Mesti kau nak."

" Tidak."

" Kalau macam tu, aku kan bagi Duit sebanyak jumlah bintang kat angkasa."

" Tidak."

Haryan terus membujuk Kaizo dengan tawaran apapun. Semua yang berada disitu hanya melihat mereka dengan ekspresi _facepalm._

" Ape pula ni? Dia tak nak terima Negosiasi la." Tukas Ah Ming heran." Cakap 'Tidak' terus je."

" Entah. Padapun Haryan dah tawarkan benda-benda bagus kat dia." Timpal Gaga naz.

Rosaline mendengus." Kaizo, kau keras kepala." Gumamnya gemas.

Satu jam berlalu, dan Kaizo masih terus saja menolak tawaran Haryan untuk bergabung, membuat pria paruh baya itu geregetan.

 _BUUKK!_

Haryan memukul tangannya ke meja karena sudah habis kesabaran. Dia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Kaizo menolak tawarannya yang menggiurkan ini. Kalau saja pemberontak legenda angkasa itu menerima tawarannya, maka semuanya akan impas dengan sendirinya.

" Grrr … baiklah kalau kau masih saje bersikeras. Aku kan jadikan kau pemimpin Onion selepas aku. Amacam? Posisi tu yang paling tinggi kat Organisasi ni. Mesti kau tak kan boleh mengelak."

" Tidak."

" Kenape kau terus menolak nego aku ni, Hah?!"

" Aku cuma tak tertarik begabung dengan badan aneh macam korang."

" KURANG AJAR! Aku dah penat-penat nego guna cara lembut kat kau, tapi masih gagal pulak! Kau ni tak paham ke ape yang aku cakap semalam kat diri kau?!"

" Aku paham pun ape yang _Vader_ cakap. Tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak kan begabung kat korang!" kali ini Kaizo mulai menggeser tangannya ke gagang pedang lasernya seraya memasang kuda-kuda." Biarkan aku dan Lahap bekerja seorangan kat semesta ni. Tak payah gabung-gabung kat korang pula! Urus sahaje badan ni sendiri."

Haryan menggeram." Kau … Berani kau menentang aku?!" tukasnya murka seraya berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Kaizo nanar." Kau dah lupa siape aku. Aku Ayah angkat kau, dan kau tak nak turuti aku?! BUDAK TAK GUNA!"

" Hmph! Ayah angkat je, bukan Ayah kandung." Dengus Kaizo. Dihunuskannya pedang lasernya dan mengacungkannya pada Haryan." Ini namanye pemaksaan, Tau tak?!"

Oke, kali ini Kaizo benar-benar merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Karma'. Memorinya berputar, mengingatkannya pada Fang yang dulu mengalami nasib serupa. Bocah itu lebih memilih teman-temannya dibandingkan dirinya, membuat hati Kaizo terasa begitu sesak pada saat itu. Pasalnya dialah yang mengurus Fang sejak dahulu. Dan parahnya, Fang lebih mendukung anak-anak ingusan pemilik jam kekuatan di Pulau Rintis itu dibandingkan dirinya.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Kaizo harus menerima hal itu terlebih dahulu. Melihat ikatan adiknya itu lebih kuat pada Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya, Kaizo terpaksa mundur dan membuat Fang menjadi agen ganda diantara dirinya dan teman-teman buminya itu. Dan sekarang, dia hanya berharap Haryan akan melepaskannya dari Onion dan membiarkannya pergi.

Bagaimanapun juga, dia hanya sendirian. Penghuni ruangan itu tidak ada yang mendukungnya. Lagipula Lahap tidak bisa dihubungi. Kaizo sudah terlanjur memberitahu Alien ungu itu untuk menjemputnya saat sore nanti, dan dia tahu Letnan-nya itu sangat keras terhadap janji. Dan kalau Haryan dan koncro-koncronya menyerangnya, maka bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari gedung itu dalam keadaan hidup.

" Tahan, Ketua." Rosaline tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya." Kalau memang Kaizo tak nak gabung, biar aku yang nego kat dia." Katanya segera, membuat semua penghuni ruangan itu terkejut.

" Eh? Macam mane kau nego kat dia?" tanya Haryan kebingungan. Rosaline hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberi kode pada Kaizo untuk mengikutinya keluar ruangan itu. Kaizo mendesah lega. Setidaknya dia bisa lepas dari Haryan untuk saat ini. Lantas pria itu mengekor Rosaline keluar dari sana, membuat semuanya melongo.

" Biarkan sahaje. Rosaline hanya nak bantu kau, Ketua." Kata Syrena pada Haryan." Lagipun kau terlalu keras kat Kaizo pula, buat dia tambah keras kepala kut."

" Haeehh … Ye lah tu. Kaizo memang nak buat aku hipertensi pulak." Gerutu Haryan dengan wajah kusut. " Baiklah. Terserah guna cara ape kau nak nego kat dia, Rosaline."

Ah Ming yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba tersentak kaget. Tunggu dulu! Rosaline hendak mengajak Kaizo negosiasi dengan cara seperti apa? Entah mengapa gadis itu merasa begitu khawatir. Dia tahu Rosaline menyekap Fang untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu bejatnya. Tapi ada kemugkinan juga Rosaline hendak menggunakan Fang untuk memancing Kaizo agar bergabung dengan mereka. Dan kemungkinan itu sepertinya mendekati benar.

Ah Ming menelan ludah.

" Tidak … Phangxi …"

Langsung saja ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sekonyong-konyong suara Haryan membuatnya terhenti.

" Ah Ming, kau nak pergi kat mane?"

" Ehh, umm … nak susul Rosaline dan Kapten Kaizo, Tuan Ketua."

" Hahh kau ni. Biarkan Rosaline nego kat Kaizo. Mungkin sahaje dia kan berhasil bujuk Kaizo tuk gabung kat kitorang."

" Tapi~"

" Sudah! Kau tak perlu cemaskan diorang, Ah Ming. Biarkan Rosaline gunakan cara dia seorang. Aku nak bincangkan rancangan utama kitorang ni."

" Humm … baiklah, Tuan Ketua."

Ah Ming kembali masuk ke dalam Aula utama untuk membicarakan rencana mereka kedepannya. Namun firasat buruknya akan Fang semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kaizo mengekor di belakang Rosaline. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. Rosaline menyadari itu dan ikut berhenti. Dibalikkannya seluruh tubuhnya hingga memandang pria itu lamat.

" Ape pasal kau berhenti ni?" tanya wanita itu heran." Aku nak ajak kau Negosiasi la. Jom ikut aku."

Kaizo mematung, tidak menggubris wanita Succubus yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Entah mengapa perasaannya mulai tidak enak begitu melihat Rosaline. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding, menghela nafas panjang.

" Kak Rosa," gumamnya." Nampaknye kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku penasaran ape sesuatu itu. Boleh kau sebutkan?"

Rosaline tertawa kecil. Ia melangkah menuju Kaizo dan menempelkan sebuah tangannya di dinding di belakang lelaki itu, menatapnya lamat.

" Kurang lebih kau benar." Ujar Rosaline dengan nada sedikit menggelikan." Aku memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ka~ Ah, bukan~ aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari korang semua. Dan sesuatu itu yang kan aku gunakan tuk bujuk kau masuk kat Organisasi ni, Kuhuhu …"

" Cakap sekarang je, Kak Rosa. Kau tak berhak sembunyikan ape pun dari aku." Kata Kaizo dingin sambil mendorong Rosaline sedikit keras agar menjauh darinya. Wanita itu hanya terkekeh.

" Owh, kau memang keras kepala, Kaizo sayang." Gumam Rosaline geli." Baiklah kalau kau masih je memaksa. Ikut aku. Aku kan tunjukkan sesuatu yang kumaksud tu kat diri kau."

" Hmp, memangnye kau simpan benda tu kat mane?"

" Tenang. Sabar sikit la. Ikut aku menuju lantai enam puluh?"

" Hn? Lantai enam puluh? Apehal kau nak bawa aku kat sana?"

" Kau tengok sendiri je lah."

Satu jam kemudian …

 _TING!_

Keduanya tiba di lantai enam puluh gedung Markas pusat Organisasi itu dan keluar dari lift menuju lorong panjang di depan mereka. Kaizo mengamati lorong itu teliti. Di sepanjang sisi lorong yang menghadap keluar ditutupi oleh jendela dengan kaca riben. Matahari siang mulai masuk ke dalam gedung melalui jendela-jendela raksasa itu. Di sisi lorong yang lain merupakan tembok beton bercampur logam stainless steel yang menciptakan suasana suram disana. Beberapa lampu neon terpasang sepanjang lorong itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu.

" Kat sini aku simpan sesuatu tu." Tukas Rosaline seraya mendorong pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Kaizo mengikutinya. Serta merta kedua mata merah kecoklatannya terbelalak begitu melihat 'sesuatu' yang hendak ditunjukkan Rosaline padanya.

" Fang?!"

Dilihatnya bocah yang dirantai itu di tengah ruangan. Fang mengerang kecil. Mendengar suara Kaptennya yang kaget itu, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ikut terkejut.

" Aban~ eh, maksud aku … Kapten?! Ape yang Kapten lakukan kat sini?" tanyanya kaget bercampur heran.

" Kau pula. Ape yang kau buat kat sini?" Kaizo balas bertanya.

" Hmm … macam yang Kapten lihat je. Rosaline tahan aku kat sini. Dia dah hasratkan badan aku semalam pulak."

" APE?! KAU DIHASRAT SAMA DIA?! Prebek Pang, kau gurau ke?"

" Ish Kapten ni, macam tak percaya je. Tanyakan sahaje pasal tu kat perempuan gila sebelah Kapten tu!"

Tanpa diberi saranpun Kaizo sudah menoleh ke arah Rosaline dengan tampang sedingin es." Kak Rosa … Kau … Kau apakan dia?!" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

" Oho, kau dah dengar cakap dia tadi." Rosaline terkekeh." Dia betul. Aku cicip dia semalam je. Lumayan la manusia Alien macam dia ni, sedapnye memang beda, Fufu …"

Kaizo merasa tubuhnya berguncang hebat karena marah." Dasar perempuan mesum! Pedofil pula tu." Ujarnya berang seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang." Ape maksud kau buat kat dia pasal gila macam tu, Hah?!"

Rosaline tersenyum sinis seraya mendekati Fang dan mencengkeram dagu anak itu, menengadahkannya dengan kasar." Ah, susah-susah je kau khawatirkan budak ni, Kaizo." Katanya." Aku sengaja buat pasal ni dengan dua sebab: Aku memang nak santapan baru. Selain tu, aku nak kau gabung kat Onion guna cara ni je, Hehehehe …"

" Kak Rosa … Ape maksud kau cakap macam tu?" tanya Kaizo seraya menghunus pedang lasernya." Jangan kate kau nak jadikan dia sandera agar aku gabung kat badan gila korang."

" Ahahaa, tepat. Jawaban kau tepat." Tawa wanita itu." Sebaiknye kau begabung sekarang. Kalau tak, aku terpaksa bunuh budak ni. Ha, Amacam? Penawaran yang bagus, bukan?"

Fang meringis." Ja- Jangan dengar cakap dia, Kapten!" tukasnya." Dia nak gunakan cara basi tu agar Kapten boleh masuk kat Onio~ AAAAAKKHHH!"

Kalimatnya terpotong begitu Tangan Rosaline mencekik lehernya. Fang mengerang hebat. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Kaizo yang melihat itu langsung berteriak.

" HENTIKAN! Tega … Tega sangat kau sakiti budak kecik macam dia! Kau dah melampau sangat, Tahu tak?! Lepaskan dia!"

" Fuhuhu, Lepaskan? Kau nak aku lepaskan dia?" bibir Rosaline menyunggingkan senyum licik." Kau mimpi je lah. Mending kau terima negosiasi ni, Kaizo. Kalau tak~"

Dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat Kaizo sudah menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Rosaline mendongak dan mendapati sang Kapten sudah melompat tinggi ke udara dengan helm angkasa yang sudah terpasang kembali di wajahnya. Dikepalnya tinjunya kuat-kuat dan mengarahkannya pada wanita itu.

" TUMBUKAN TENAGA!"

BUUUMMMM!

Ruangan itu bergetar akibat ledakan yang dihasilkan serangan Kaizo itu. Fang membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup dan terkejut. Tampak Rosaline yang dilindungi perisai bulat transparan miliknya sehingga Kapten Kaizo tidak bisa meninjunya secara langsung. Kaizo mendecih begitu serangannya hanya bisa meretakkan perisai itu. Ditambahkannya daya pada sarung tangan _cybernetic_ miliknya agar bisa menghancurkan perisai itu. sayangnya tidak terjadi apa-apa alias nihil. Merasa cara itu tidak ada gunanya, Kaizo melompat mundur dan mempelajari perisai transparan milik Rosaline.

 _' Macam dinding tenaga aku je.'_ Tukasnya dalam hati. _' Apesal dia punya kuasa macam tu? Di tubuh dia tak nampak teknologi cybernetic kut. Ape mungkin itu kuasa sebenar dia ke? Nampaknye Kuasa tu memang dari tubuh dia seorang. Bukan macam aku dan Fang yang gunakan kuasa-kuasa dari medium perantara. Dan bukan pula macam budak-budak bumi yang gunakan kuasa tu dari jam kuasa mereka. Aneh, tapi menarik. Aku kena hati-hati tuk lawan perempuan ni dan selamatkan Pang segera.'_

Dicabutnya pedangnya dan menatap Rosaline dengan pandangan serius." Tak sangka pun kau punya kuasa macam tu pula, Kak Rosa." Tukasnya tenang." Hebat sangat. Tapi aku tak kan kalah dari kau! PEDAAAANNGGGG TENAGA!"

BLAAASSHH!

Pedang lasernya terlihat semakin menyala, menunjukkan kekuatan dashyat darinya. Rosaline menghela nafas panjang seraya berkacak pinggang, berhadap-hadapan dengan pria Alien-Manusia itu.

" Hmm, jadi kau nak guna senjata pula." Tukasnya." Baiklah. Kita lawan guna senjata. MODE GOTHIC QUIN!"

Langsung saja Rosaline berubah ke mode gelapnya. Ditangannya terhunus sabit panjang raksasa yang pernah dipakainya untuk melawan Boboiboy dan teman-temannya. Fang tersentak. Kekuatan Rosaline akan semakin mengerikan jika ia menggunakan mode _'Awakening'_ -nya itu. Fang tidak yakin seratus persen bahwa Kaizo akan sanggup melawan succubus itu. Tapi melihat raut wajah Kaizo yang semakin kusut, Fang tahu Kaptennya itu sudah tidak bisa dicegat lagi.

" Jangan … Kapten …" desisnya lirih." Kapten bukan lawan dia."

Kaizo melirik ke arah anak itu dan mendesah." Tak payah kau risau pasal aku, Fang." Katanya lalu menatap Rosaline." Kau kan tamat kat sini, Kak Rosa. Ambil ni: TEBASAN PEDANG TENAGA! HEAAAAAHHH!"

TRAAANNNGGG!

Sabit Rosaline dan pedang Kaizo saling menangkis, membuat suara-suara yang memekakkan telinga. Fang mendengus. Kalau saja dia bisa lepas dari rantai yang memborgol kedua tangannya, maka dia bisa membantu Kaizo untuk melawan Rosaline. Dan dia hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya kalau ada cahaya yang masuk ke kamar itu.

Ah, berbicara tentang cahaya, Fang melihat pintu ruangan itu tengah terbuka lebar, membiarkan sinar matahari siang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu . Bocah berwajah cina itu langsung tersenyum simpul.

Ini kemujuran, Fang. Benar-benar kemujuran.

" KUNCI BAYANG!"

Segera Fang membuat bayangan kunci menggunakan sinar matahari itu. Digunakannya kesempatan saat perhatian Rosaline dialihkan oleh Kaizo untuk membebaskan diri.

CLANG!

Bagus. Satu borgol telah terbuka. Fang membuka borgol yang satunya lagi dan berhasil. Dilepaskannya borgol-borgol itu dari tangannya dan mengambil bajunya yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan. Setelah memakainya, ia menerjang ke arah Rosaline yang saat itu tengah bertangkisan dengan Kaizo.

" JARI-JEMARI BAYANG!"

BLAAARRRR!

Rosaline terkejut dan menoleh. Perhatiannya terpecah. Kaizo menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menebas leher wanita itu. Namun Rosaline menyadari hal itu dan melompat ke belakang, berhasil menghindari pedang cahaya yang hampir saja memenggalnya itu. Rosaline menatap Fang lamat.

" Oh, bila masa kau boleh lepas, he?" tanyanya sarkastik." Pada pun aku tak bagi kunci borgol tu kat kau pulak."

Fang mendesah panjang." Hm, kau dah tahu kalau kuasa bayang aku boleh digunakan kalau ade sumber cahaya." Katanya lalu menekan tombol di kacamata-nya." Kitorang kan belasah kau! KUASA PENEMBUS!"

Wajah orientalnya langsung ditutupi semacam topeng cyber yang memberinya kekuatan khusus untuk melewati segala jenis rintangan. Ditatapnya Kaizo yang berada di sebelahnya. Kaizo balas menatapnya.

" Kau kena bagi tahu macam mane kau boleh pergi kat sini, Fang." Ujar Kaptennya itu." Dan apesal aku tak boleh hubungi kau lewat bilik Chat? Laptop kau mati daya ke?"

" Tak. Laptop aku jatuh kat lautan." Fang menggeleng." Nasib baik ade yang ambil laptop tu. Hanya sahaje orang tu anggota Onion. Dan~"

" Okey, Tuan-Tuan. Sampai kapan korang nak bincang kat situ, Heh?" Rosaline tiba-tiba menginterupsi percakapan mereka." Aku kan hajar korang semua! Dan tentunya, jadi milik aku pula! Hahahahahaaa!"

Dia menerjang dengan gerakan kilat ke arah kedua lelaki di depannya itu. Kaizo mengaktifkan dinding tenaganya sehingga sabit Rosaline tertangkis. Fang sudah terlebih dahulu mengaktifkan kekuatan penembusnya sehingga sabit wanita itu hanya melewati tubuhnya yang maya itu.

" Kau kan kalah, Kak Rosa." Tukas Kaizo dingin." Tak de yang boleh tembusi dinding tenaga aku. Bersedialah untuk kalah."

" Tch, kuasa kau ni ternyata hebat sangat." Dengus Rosaline." Tapi kau pun ade kelemahan. Hahaha … dan aku dah tahu ape kelemahan tu."

" Eh? Kelemahan?" Fang terhenyak." Jangan remehkan Kapten! Dia ni tak de kelemahan, Tahu tak?"

Rosaline menyeringai." Oh, tak de kelemahan? Seharusnya kau tahu semua hal kat dunia ni punya kelemahan. Kau lupa je kuasa utama aku adalah serapan energi." Tukasnya seraya menempelkan tangannya ke dinding tenaga Kaizo. Kaizo tersentak. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas. Serta merta dinding tenaganya lenyap dan membuat Kaizo terhuyung. Ia jatuh terduduk seraya menopang tubuhnya dengan sebuah tangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

" Kapten!" Fang buru-buru mendekati pria itu. Kaizo merasa tubuhnya keram. Ditatapnya Rosaline dengan pandangan berang.

" K- Kak Rosa … Macam mane kau boleh lenyapkan dinding tenaga aku?" tanyanya heran sekaligus kesal. Ya, kesal. Selama ini dialah yang dilabeli sebagai pemberontak legendaris di seluruh galaksi, yang sudah banyak makan asam-garam. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menembus dinding tenaganya itu, apalagi menghilangkannya.

Tidak seorangpun, he? Kaizo hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat.

Sepertinya dia keliru.

Rosaline tertawa mengejek." Hahahaha, mesti kau bingung macam mane aku boleh lenyapkan dinding tenaga tu." Katanya seraya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan." Nama pun dinding tenaga. Aku tahu kau gunakan tenaga kau tuk buat benda tu. Dan tenaga tercipta kalau ade energi. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku boleh serap energi tu. Teori yang hebat, bukan?"

Fang menatapnya dengan marah." Tak de ampun! Aku kan belasah kau sampai impas!" katanya seraya menekan kembali ujung topengnya guna berubah ke mode kekuatan bayangnya. Namun lengan Kaizo tiba-tiba menghalanginya.

" Ini bukan urusan budak kecik macam kau, Prebek Pang." Tukasnya seraya meringis." Dia lawan aku. Biar aku seorang yang kan uruskan dia."

" Ta-Tapi Kapten, macam mane kalau~"

" Kau dengar cakap aku?! AKU SEORANG YANG KAN URUSKAN DIA! Jangan masuk campur!"

Mendengar kalimat dengan nada suara tinggi itu membuat Fang terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya. Ya, bagaimanapun juga dia hanyalah anak kecil, dan Kaizo adalah pemuda dewasa. Lagipula tubuhnya belum pulih benar setelah Rosaline melakukan hal gila padanya semalam. Anak itu hanya menatap Kaizo dengan wajah pasrah.

" Baik, Kapten."

Dia melangkah mundur beberapa meter dari pria muda itu. Kaizo mendesah panjang lalu menoleh ke arah Rosaline, menghunus pedang lasernya untuk kesekian kalinya.

" Kaizo, aku kira kau kan sertai Onion." Tukas wanita itu berang." Tapi melihat kelakuan kau sekarang, aku rase tak de pilihan lain lagi selain membunuhmu. Haryan tak perlukan budak ingkar macam kau. Bersedia lah mati di tanganku!"

Lawannya hanya tertawa miris." Cih, hambar." Tukasnya dingin." Aku tak takut dengan ancaman murahan macam tu. Nak bunuh aku he? Silahkan sahaje. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku bunuh kau duluan, Kak Rosa."

* * *

Taufan menggeliat. Seluruh tubuhnya kesemutan. Begitu darahnya mulai mengalir lancar, dia mulai merasakan kegelian yang luar biasa. Tawanya meledak saat itu juga, membuat Ais dan Halilintar melihatnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'Apakah dia masih waras?'

" Wey, Taufan. Apesal kau gelak-gelak tu?" tanya Halilintar heran." Macam budak tak waras je."

" Entah. Blaze dah kena tangkap, dia gelak-gelak pula." Tambah Ais." Tega kau, Taufan."

Taufan yang merasakan geli di tubuhnya mereda segera berhenti tertawa." Hei, badan aku kesemutan tau!" tukasnya." Wajar je aku gelak, soalnya darah kat dalam badan aku dah jalan kut."

" Oh, aku kira kau senang Blaze dihasrat sama si Rosaline tu."

" Hah?! Mana ade? Aku takut sangat setengah mati masa dengar jeritan dia semalam la!"

" Tch, macam mane ni? Aku tak tahan sangat ade kat sini." Dengus Halilintar. Diliriknya bahunya. Tahu-tahu kedua mata delimanya terkejut. Ada sebuah bekas suntikan di bahu kanannya yang tersingkap. Lantas dipandangnya kedua pecahannya.

" Hei, aku temu sesuatu yang menarik." Katanya. Taufan menyeringai mendengar itu.

" Eh? Sesuatu yang Menarik? Ape tu? Ape tu?"

" Err … Bekas suntikan."

" Heee?"

Ais mendesah berat." Kau ni. Tak kelakar sangat." Katanya datar.

" Aku tak kelakar la!" Halilintar merenggut." Bekas suntikan ni macam baru je. Mesti ade yang suntik aku sebelum tidur semalam."

Taufan tersentak. Dilihatnya lengannya yang terborgol melewati kepalanya. Sama seperti Halilintar, ada sebuah bekas suntikan disana.

" Hali, aku pun ade lah." Katanya segera." Ais, coba kau tengok kat badan kau. Ade bekas suntikan pula ke?"

" Eh?" reflex Ais memandang seluruh tubuhnya. Dan ditemukannya lubang kecil bekas suntikan di pinggangnya yang tersingkap, membuatnya heran.

" Aneh. Bila mase ade yang suntik kitorang ni?" tanyanya." Dikira kitorang ni bayi yang nak imunisasi ke? Atau~"

 ** _'Tidurlah, Pangeranku yang tenang. Karena tak lama lagi, kau kan jadi bagian dariku.'_**

 ** _' Sampai jumpa, Ais. Atau mungkin bisa dipanggil .. Pelayan setiaku? Fufufu …'_**

Hah?! Jangan-jangan …

" Glup!"

Ais menelan ludah. Dia ingat kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Rosaline padanya beberapa hari lalu. Wanita itu ingin menjadikan Boboiboy sebagai pelayannya. Ais merinding. Bekas suntikan di tubuh mereka itu semakin membuatnya merasakan suatu firasat buruk.

Jangan-jangan Rosaline memberi mereka suatu zat yang bisa mengendalikan tubuh mereka diluar kehendak mereka sendiri. Ais mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran buruk itu dari benaknya.

Tidak.

Itu tidak akan terjadi, kan?

Karena dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk melayani wanita yang telah menghancurkan harga dirinya itu.

" Ei, Ais. Kenape muka kau macam pucat sangat ni?" pertanyaan polos Taufan membuyarkan lamunan nista sang pengendali es. Ais menatap kedua pecahannya dengan wajah murung.

" Maaf. Aku cuma khawatir Rosaline masukkan suatu benda kat badan kitorang ni. Dia dah pernah cakap nak jadikan Boboiboy pelayan dia. Dan aku takut je dia nak kendalikan badan kitorang guna benda tu!"

" APE?! Hissshh, tak sudi lah!" pekik Halilintar marah." Sampai kapanpun aku tak kan jadi pelayan dia! Aku kan belasah dia! Dasar Perempuan Pedo!"

" Te- Tenang, Hali. Itu Cuma hipotesis je. Kan, Ais?" tanya Taufan, berharap Ais hanya bergurau. Ais hanya tersenyum miris. Dalam hati dia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 _TAP~ TAP~ TAP~_

" Hee? "

Terdengar suara beberapa langkah kaki yang menuju ruangan mereka. Ketiga pecahan Boboiboy itu langsung mematung. Jangan-jangan Rosaline hendak melakukan hal bodoh terhadap diri mereka lagi. Langsung saja mereka pasang siaga satu.

" Si .. Siape kat luar tu?" tanya Taufan tegang." Rosaline ke?"

" Kalau dia yang datang kat sini, aku kan tendang dia jauh-jauh!" Ujar Halilintar kesal.

Ais menajamkan pendengarannya." Nampaknye ade tiga orang kat luar tu."

" Eh? Tiga orang?" Halilintar menaikkan alis tanda bingung.

" Iye." Angguk Ais." Suara langkah kaki tu terdengar banyak. Mesti diorang bukan Rosaline dan rakan-rakan dia. Suara langkah diorang tu ringan, bukan berat macam ni."

Taufan terhenyak." Lantas kalau bukan Rosaline, lalu siape?"

Ais mendesah." Kitorang tengok je lah." Ujarnya pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan ketiga pecahan Boboiboy itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah sosok tinggi gempal. Tubuh sosok itu berbeda dari atas ke bawah. Bagian atas terlihat begitu gendut sementara bagian bawah terlihat begitu kurus. Bukan. Dia bukan Gopal. Perut sosok itu lebih buncit dari anak india itu. Sosok itu langsung berteriak lantang.

" Jangan risau, wahai anak muda. Sebab KEBENARAN TELAH DATANG UNTUK MENYELAMATKAN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Sosok itu tertawa keras-keras dengan gayanya yang begitu heroik sementara ketiga pecahan Boboiboy yang terbelenggu tak jauh di depannya hanya bisa menganga lebar melihat kemunculan sosok yang begitu nyentrik itu. Mereka menggumam keras dengan wajah kaget bukan kepalang.

" CI-CIKGU PAPA ZOLA?!"

* * *

BRUUKK!

" ARGH!"

Kaizo menghempas dinding. Ternyata Rosaline tidak main-main. Kaizo merasa energi di tubuhnya terkuras melawan wanita itu. Sia-sia dia menggunakan dinding tenaganya untuk perlindungan karena Rosaline telah mengetahui kelemahannya. Seluruh energi tubuhnya memang diberikan untuk seluruh alat bertarung miliknya. Dan bagi Rosaline, itu merupakan ladang makanan yang melimpah ruah.

" Cih, kau guna seluruh tenaga kau sebagai senjata je. Bodoh sangat" Ejek wanita tu." Hal itu tak kan mempan kat aku, tahu tak? Bersedialah menemui ajal kau, Hahahaha!"

Dia berjalan menuju Kaizo seraya menghunus sabitnya. Kaizo mengerang dan berusaha bangkit. Namun tubuhnya seakan tidak bisa diajak berkerjasama. Detik berikutnya dia kembali ambruk seperti orang lumpuh. Fang tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyelamatkan Kaptennya itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

" KAPTEN KAIZO!" pekiknya seraya menerjang ke arah Rosaline. Dibentuknya kedua telapak tangannya." HARIMAU BAYANG! SERAAAAAAANNNGGG!"

" GRAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rosaline menoleh. Sebuah harimau yang terbuat dari bayangan melompat ke arahnya, hendak menerkamnya. Langsung saja ditebasnya harimau itu dengan sabitnya. Harimau itu langsung musnah seketika. Ditatapnya Fang dengan wajah kesal.

" Makanan tak perlu masuk campur." Katanya dingin."

Fang terperanjat." Ape?!" pekiknya murka." Aku bukan makanan kau lah! Jijik sangat! Kau ni dah sinting rupanya! PENGIKAT BAYA~"

GRAAAAKKKK!

" UAAAARRRGGGGHHH!"

Yang dilihat Fang sekarang adalah … beberapa utas tali bayangan berwarna merah melilit tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Rosaline telah menggunakan kekuatan bayangan yang telah diambil sebagian darinya. Fang mendecih kesal. Dia lupa kalau wanita itu bisa menggunakan kekuatan dari orang yang dimangsanya.

" Bagus. Tetaplah kat situ, Fang manisku." Ujar Rosaline, membuat Fang merasa perutnya bergejolak karena mual. Dilihatnya Rosaline yang berjalan mendekati Kaizo seraya menghunus sabitnya. Kaizo mengerang. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh semua. Baju pilot luar angkasanya tampak acak-acakan. Helmnya terlepas dari kepalanya. Rosaline berhenti di depannya dan tahu-tahu membuang sabitnya ke lantai. Dia duduk di depan pria yang sudah tidak berdaya itu seraya tertawa.

" Ahahaha, jadi macam ni Pemimpin pasukan pemberontak terlagenda kat alam semesta?" kata Rosaline menyindir." Payah. Kau payah, Kaizo. Tak de gunanye Ketua nak rekrut kau pulak. Kau pengkhianat. Dan pengkhianat harus mati."

" Ka … Kapten …" Fang berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari tali-tali bayang Rosaline. Namun nihil. Kondisi tubuhnya juga belum pulih sepenuhnya. Sia-sia ia memberontak. Dilihatnya Rosaline menyentuh pipi Kaptennya dengan seringai gila.

" Mati, eh?" Kaizo tertawa hambar." Aku tak takut pun. Tapi Apesal kau buang senjata kau pula? Nak bunuh aku pelan-pelan ke? Kejam."

Wanita di depannya hanya tertawa sinis." Owh, tentu. Aku nak kau mati sekarang." Katanya dengan seringai serigala sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kaizo." Tapi aku kena bagi tahu kau mengenai satu pasal."

" Ish, Kak Rosa ni. Buang masa sangat." Dengus Kaizo lemah." Ape pasal yang kau maksudkan?"

" Ah, pasal tu? Hmm … baik. Aku suka kau. Kau nampak lezat. Tak tahan sangat masa tengok muka kau selama ni." Goda succubus itu seraya menyentuh poni Kaizo." Makanan kena disantap sebelum ia basi, betul tak? Tenang, Kaizo sayang. Walaupun sakit, Ini tak kan lama sangat. Selamat tidur tuk selamanya, Hahahaha …"

Kaizo meringis." Dah pedofil, Psikopat pula tu." Tukasnya berang." Kau ni memang tak~"

Dia tidak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu Rosaline menghujamkan mulutnya. Kaizo terbelalak, begitu pula Fang. Untung saja Rosaline membelakangi anak itu. Tapi tetap saja Fang merasa amarahnya meledak-ledak. Dia semakin murka begitu melihat darah mulai mengalir turun ke dagu Kapten Kaizo. Sepertinya wanita itu menghisap seluruh darahnya dengan cara bejat seperti itu. Fang tidak tahan lagi dan berteriak kuat-kuat.

" KAPTEEEEEENNNNN! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

Dikuasai amarah yang bergejolak membuat tali-tali bayangan milik Rosaline lepas dari tubuhnya. Fang menerjang ke arah wanita itu sembari membentuk sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya.

" Keluarlah, POLAR BEAR BAYANG! CAKARAN POLAR BEAR BAYANG!"

" GRAAAUUURRR!"

 _BRUAAAAAKKKK! PRAAAANNGG!_

Beruang kutub bayang milik Fang mencakar Rosaline dari belakang. Saking kuatnya cakaran itu, Rosaline terlempar keluar ruangan hingga menabrak kaca jendela dan memecahkannya berkeping-keping. Rosaline sendiri masih terlempar keluar. Namun ia segera mengeluarkan kedua sayap kelelawar raksasanya dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di udara. Ditatapnya Fang dengan tatapan ganas.

" Penganggu sangat kau ni." Tukas Rosaline sembari menjilati darah Kaizo yang masih tersisa di sekitar bibirnya." Aku kan~"

Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat ke bawah gedung. Sebuah senyum sinis menghiasi bibirnya.

" Ah, diorang dah tiba kat sini rupanya."

Dipalingkannya pandangan ke arah Fang yang masih saja menggeretuk marah.

" Ka … kau apekan Kapten aku?!" pekik anak itu. Rosaline hanya tersenyum kecut dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Haeh, kau dekati je Kapten kau tu. Dia dah habis." Katanya sinis." Ah, ya. Aku punya pasal sebentar kat bawah tu. Sampai jumpa, budak manis."

" Hiiiissshh, tak tahu diri! ELANG BAYAN~"

Sayangnya Rosaline sudah melesat ke bawah sebelum Fang sempat mengeluarkan elang bayangya. Pemuda itu menggeram. Diliriknya tubuh Kaizo yang masih bersandar di dinding. Lantas didekatinya pria itu dan mencengkeram bahunya.

" Kapten! Kapten okey ke?" tanya Fang cemas." Ape yang~"

" Tak payah … kau khawatir … kan aku, Prebek Pang …" suara putus-putus Kaizo memotong kalimat Fang." Kak Ro .. sa dah ambil … da … rah aku … semua … Dia betul. Aku dah ha .. bis kat sini …"

Fang tersentak." APE?! Tidak! Rosaline dusta Kapten habis kat sini. Kapten mesti baik-baik sahaje! Mari aku papah."

Namun Kaizo menggeleng lemah. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya begitu berat. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Digenggamnya tangan Fang sebisanya.

" Maaf, Kapten … tak boleh … beli ..kan kau … Donat lo … bak … merah lagi …"

" Hah?! Jangan cakap macam tu, Kapten! Kitorang pasti bisa kalahkan Onion ni dan Kapten boleh traktir aku Donat Lobak merah lepas tu. Aku boleh Traktir Kapten Donat Lobak ungu kesukaan Kapten pula!"

Kaizo terkekeh." Do … nat lobak u … ngu he? Haha .. aku … masih bo ..leh beli kat … Urrgghh .."

Tidak. Ini tidak baik. Fang akan menghajar orang yang menaruh bawang di dekatnya saat itu. Sayangnya bawang itu memang tidak ada, walaupun kini mereka berada di sebuah gedung milik sebuah badan yang inisialnya mendekati nama bawang. Dan Fang tahu … ini bukan saatnya untuk melucu.

" Kapten! Kapten dengar aku?! Kita mesti lalui ini! Kapten tak boleh tinggalkan aku! Kapten kena kuatkan diri, Huhuhuu ~"

Tanpa dikomando Fang sudah memeluk Kaizo seerat mungkin. Kaizo tersenyum kecil. Diremasnya rambut ungu landak milik bocah itu sembari berbisik.

" Dengar, Kadet kecil … dunia ni tak selamanye sama. Mereka … diganti …kan oleh penerus … Dan kaulah penerus …I … tu, Fang. Nah, sekarang … biarkan aku rehat dahulu … selamat tidur … adik .. kecilku …"

 _PLUK~_

Tangan Kaizo terkulai. Fang terperanjat dengan mata terbelalak. Perlahan ia merasakan panas tubuh Kaizo menguap dari tubuhnya, mendingin. Dilihatnya wajah Kaizo yang 'tertidur' dengan tenang walaupun ada bekas darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi pria itu beberapa kali.

" Kapten? KAPTEN?! BANGUN, KAPTEN! "

Oh, siapa yang menaruh bawang disini? Fang tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada bawang pembuat tangisan yang tidak terlihat olehnya itu.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini tidak mungkin, kan?

Sayang sekali bendungan air matanya sudah terlanjur jebol.

" Tidak .. Tidak. Tidak! Tiidaaaakkk! TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKK! TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Spontan Fang memeluk tubuh dingin Kaizo kuat-kuat, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Airmatanya meleleh melewati bingkai kacamatanya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kalau pria itu sudah 'Tertidur' dan tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Memang menyedihkan, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan bubur tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi nasi.

Titt~ Tiit~ Tiiiittt~

'Eh?'

Suara itu datang dari jam tangan Kaizo. Fang menarik wajahnya dari pundak Kaizo dan menekan tombol di jam tangan itu. Serta merta muncul hologram wajah Lahap darinya.

" Kapten, aku~ Eh? Pang? Apesal kau yang jawab panggilan aku ni?" tanyanya kesal. Namun wajahnya berubah menjadi heran begitu melihat kedua mata Fang yang bengkak karena menangis.

" Ma- Maaf, Letnan. Kapten Kaizo … dia …"

" Ei, perjelas cakap kau tu lah. Mane Kapten? Aku nak bincang kat dia."

" Tapi Kapten tak … tak boleh dihubungi .."

Lahap mendengus." Ape maksud kau ni, Hah?! Dasar agen ganda! Cakap betul-betul! Ape yan terjadi kat Kapten Kaizo?"

" Kapten Kaizo, di-dia …"

Fang menelan ludah. Suaranya tercekat.

" Dia sudah … mati."

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **Maaf. Ini chapter memang memusingkan kepala, hehehe ... Mind to Review?**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya. Love you all, dear readers ^^**


	19. Jangan Berhenti Berharap

**Selamat Pagi siang dan Malam, readers. Saya membawakan lanjutan bodoh cerita ini. hehehe. Maaf tidak sempat balas Review. Hiatus sebulan pula tu. (Emang ya, bikin readers bosan nunggu kali ya) Sebenarnya selama hiatus itu lagi nungguin serial Boboiboy tamat dan apakah tebakan aku selama ini Kaizo itu abangnya Fang atau tidak, eh ternyata iya hehehe. (Thank you monsta ternyata kita sepemikiran ^^) Tapi terima kasih telah mereview untuk ... ya ehm ... nasib kapten Kaizo, huhuhuuu ... Tapi yang jelas Kapten Kaizo ...**

 **Kaizo:" Tega kau, Author. Buat status aku di Fic ni udah _Deceased_ aja. Buat Prebek Pang nangis kejer2 lagi -_- **

**Hah, lupakan abang ganteng diatas. marah2 mulu deh (Kaizo: Oi! ) Hmm ... sebenarnya aku masih punya rencana sih, tapi ... Beneran ... ini bagian yang jelek amat. Hanya beberapa bagian gaje akut. Jika tidak tertarik, don't read ok?**

 **Warning: Gajeness, Typo, Bahasa hancur, Humor gagal, Spoiler, Rated semi M, Angst gaje dan kegilaan lainnya.**

 ** _Mengapa Papa Zola bisa menemukan Ais, Halilintar dan Taufan di ruang tahanan mereka? Bagaimanakah nasib Fang dan Blaze? Dimanakah Gempa, Ochobot dan teman-teman lainnya?_ Temukan jawabannya disini.**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah Kisah Fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 18: Jangan Berhenti Berharap  
**

Ais, Halilintar dan Taufan masih menganga melihat 'Penampakan penuh Kebenaran' tak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

" Ci-Cikgu Papa Zola? Bila mase Cikgu boleh masuk kat gedung ni?" tanya Taufan kebingungan. Papa Zola tertawa mendengarnya seraya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Hahahaha .. itu la korang tak tahu. Cikgu boleh melakukan ape saja selama Kebenaran menghendaki." Katanya dengan gaya heroik lalu menatap ketiga pecahan Boboiboy itu." Tapi … APESAL BAJU KORANG NI HAMPIR TERSINGKAP SEMUA, HAAAAHH?! Dah besar macam ni tak tahu cara pakai baju ke? Ckckck, kesilapan yang besar."

Ia mengatakan itu begitu melihat baju ketiga bocah di depannya itu tersingkap tidak karuan, seolah-olah mereka adalah gelandangan yang tidak tahu cara memakai baju yang benar..

Halilintar mendengus." Ish Cikgu ni. Baju kitorang jadi macam ni sebab dibelasah sama Rosaline tu lah."

" Hah?! Dibelasah?" tanya Papa Zola seraya berjalan mendekati mereka." Dibelasah ape yang kau maksud, wahai anak muda?"

" Macam ni, Cikgu." Ais meminta Papa Zola mendekatinya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Superhero Game itu. Sontak kedua mata Papa Zola terbelalak selebar sekian diameter.

" APE?! DIA BUAT HAL GILA MACAM TU KAT KORANG?! KETERLALUAAAAANNN! ITU SALAH LAGI DIPERSALAHKAAAAANNN!" jeritnya dengan nada tinggi tanda murka, membuat ketiga bocah itu ingin sekali membungkam mulut guru nyentrik mereka itu sesegera mungkin.

" Haeh, sudah la tu Cikgu. Yang penting Cikgu kena bebaskan kami dari sini sekarang juga." Pinta Halilintar.

" Betul Cikgu." Tambah Taufan." Tapi kejap dahulu. Cikgu Cuma seorangan ke datang kat sini? Sebab kami dengar banyak langkah kaki kat depan tadi."

Papa Zola menggaruk dagunya sendiri." Hmm, tepat. Tebakan yang tepat, wahai anak muda." Katanya dengan nada sok serius." Cikgu datang kat sini tak seorangan, melainkaaannn … DITEMANI OLEH RAKAN-RAKAN CILIK KEBENARAAAANN!"

" Eih? Rakan-rakan Cilik Kebenaran?" tanya Ais heran." Siape diorang tu?"

" Hahahaha, baiklah. Tunjukkanlah diri kaliaaaaannn, Wahai Rakan-rakan Cilik Kebenaraaann!" ujar Papa Zola seraya menuding pintu. Tak lama kemudian muncul tiga sosok di sana, membuat ketiga Boboiboy itu tercengang-cengang.

" Amar Deep?!"

" Milyra Gamma?!"

" Kevin?!"

Mereka kembali melongo begitu melihat tiga teman kelas mereka menongolkan diri di ambang pintu.

" Hai, Boboiboy. Lama tak jumpa tau." Tukas Amar Deep dengan aksen khas India miliknya.

" Boboiboy! Korang tak pe kah?" tanya Milyra Gamma cemas." Bunda aku buat hal gila kat diri korang ke?"

" Nampaknye kau betul, Mila." Gumam Kevin." Tengok tu. Baju diorang nyaris terbuka semua!"

Halilintar mendesah." Sudah. Tak payah korang bahas hal mengerikan tu. Lebih baik korang bantu kitorang lepaskan borgol ni dan~ eh?"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu melihat Papa Zola mengeluarkan Rotan Keinsyafannya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

" Eih? Cikgu nak buat ape ni?" tanya Taufan bingung.

" Iye. Sampai keluarkan rotan keinsyafan pula tu." Tukas Ais tak kalah herannya.

" Cikgu kan bebaskan kalian, Wahai Boboiboy anak didikku." Ujar Papa Zola." Rasakaaann … HIKMAT ROTAN PEMBELA KEBENARAAAANNN!"

 _TRAAAKK! TRAAAKK! TRAAAAKKK!_

" Ambik ni! Ambik ni! HIAAH! HIAAAAAHHHH!" Papa Zola memukul-mukul borgol-borgol yang membelenggu para pecahan Boboiboy itu menggunakan Rotan Keinsyafannya namun belum juga terlepas, membuat anak-anak muridnya bengong tingkat dewa.

" Alamak … Rotan Keinsyafan pun tak mempan?" Taufan meringis pesimis." Habislah .."

" Ye lah tu. Cuma rotan je. Mane boleh belah borgol-borgol ni?" tukas Ais _sweatdrop_.

" Oi, Taufan. Kau lupa ke kalau ade dua tombol kat masing-masing bilik ni?" ujar Halilintar kesal." Pakai acara pesimis pulak."

" Eh, iya ke?" ujar lawan bicaranya sembari menyeringai bodoh." Hehehe, sori Hali."

" Dua tombol?" gumam Kevin seraya melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati dua tombol dekat pintu berwarna Pink dan Kuning. Spontan ia berseru.

" Cikgu Papa! Coba tengok dua tombol ni." Katanya seraya mendekati tombol-tombol di ruangan Taufan." Nampaknye kita boleh lepaskan borgol-borgol tu guna tombol ni."

" Hmmm … benarkah, wahai anak muda?" gumam Papa Zola seraya mengamati dua tombol berwarna pink dan kuning di ruangan Ais." Kalau macam tu, Cikgu kena tekan salah satu tombol ni tuk bebaskan kalian."

" Ayo, Cikgu! Kita tekan tombol tu!" pinta Amar Deep tidak sabar.

Milyra Gamma terhenyak." Eh, kejap." Katanya cepat-cepat." Kita tak tahu tombol mane yang digunakan tuk lepaskan borgol-borgol tu."

" Iye, Cikgu. Nanti kalau Cikgu salah tekan tombol, bisa-bisa kitorang kena setrum!" Kata Ais ngeri.

Papa Zola terus mengamati dua tombol itu lamat seraya bergumam." Nampaknye … Kebenaran di dalam kesukaran." Katanya bimbang sambil menatap tombol pink dan kuning itu bergiliran." Mane satu yang boleh ditekan ni?"

" Haduhh .. Cikgu susah ambil keputusan la." Keluh Amar Deep." Cepat, Cikgu. Nanti kita semua kena tangkap macam mane?"

Semuanya memusatkan perhatian pada sang Guru 'Kebenaran', harap-harap cemas. Tombol apakah yang akan ditekan Papa Zola? Tombol kuning ataukah Tombol Pink?

" Pikir betul-betul, Cikgu!" kata Halilintar segera. Papa Zola menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Detik berikutnya ia tiba-tiba menjerit riang seraya menuding salah satu tombol itu.

" Yang warna Pink lah. Cantik sikit, Hehehehe …"

 _GUBRAK!_

" Aduuuuhhhh …. Terbalik la Cikgu Papa ni .." tukas Taufan _sweatdrop_ begitu melihat sidrom 'Merah Jambu' milik Papa Zola kambuh lagi.

Papa Zola terkekeh seraya menekan tombol berwarna Pink di sebelah pintu ruangan dimana Ais berada. Secara ajaib borgol-borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kaki sang pengendali es itu terlepas. Langsung saja Ais merosot turun dari meja eksperimen tempat dia ditahan sebelumnya. Wajahnya masih datar, namun ia tersenyum kecil menandakan perasaan yang gembira luar biasa. Tubuhnya terasa pegal dan ngilu sehingga ia terduduk di lantai. Segera Papa Zola mendekatinya dan memegangi tubuh Ais agar tidak jatuh.

" Haaaa, sekarang kau dah bebas." Katanya senang." Amacam? Senang? Senang?"

Ais mengangkat wajahnya, menatap gurunya yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

" Te-Terima kasih sebab dah selamatkan saye, Cikgu." Katanya terharu. Mau tidak mau Papa Zola terenyuh. Anak ini pasti merasakan tekanan Trauma yang begitu besar, pikirnya. Dan sebagai gurunya, ia berusaha menenangkan sang pengendali es bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

" Hahaha, sama-sama wahai anak didikku. Jangan berhenti berharap, Okey?"

" Ehe, baik Cikgu."

Milyra Gamma melihat semua itu dengan wajah kagum." Waahhh, Cikgu Papa memang hebat!" tukasnya senang seraya menekan tombol Pink di ruangan Taufan. Serta-merta borgol-borgol yang menahan tubuh sang pengendali angin di dinding terbuka begitu saja. Tubuh Taufan meluncur dari dinding. Sontak Kevin menangkapnya dibawah dan menurunkannya pelan-pelan hingga kaki Taufan menyentuh lantai.

" Akhinye .. badan aku boleh gerak! Hehehe …" Ucapnya riang." Pegal sangat tau. Terima kasih, Kevin."

Kevin hanya tertawa.

" Tak payah kau berterima kasih, Boboiboy." Katanya." Itulah gunanye kawan, kena saling tolong menolong."

" Hehehe, terbaik la kau ni." Balas Taufan cengengesan.

Sementara itu, Amar Deep menekan tombol Pink di ruangan Halilintar. Dan hasilnya begitu mengejutkan. Rantai-rantai yang melilit dada dan perut sang pengendali petir langsung melonggar dan tergolek di lantai, ditambah borgol-borgol yang menahan tubuh Halilintar di kursi penyiksaan itu terbuka semua, menimbulkan suara-suara yang cukup keras sehingga Amar Deep terpaksa menutup kedua kupingnya guna meredam suara bising itu. Begitu suara-suara itu berhenti, Amar Deep mendapati Halilintar sudah berdiri tegap tak jauh di depannya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya, membuat anak India berkacamata itu menganga.

" Merveles! Merveles!" tukasnya kagum melihat sosok Halilintar yang menurutnya begitu keren itu." Mesti kau senang sangat sebab dah lepas dari~"

" Ugh .."

" He?"

Dilihatnya Halilintar merosot tiba-tiba ke lantai. Amar Deep buru-buru mendekati teman sejak SD-nya itu dan menaruh tangan kanan Halilintar melewati belakang kepalanya, membantu pecahan Boboiboy dengan nomor urut satu itu untuk berdiri.

" Terima … kasih." Ucap Halilintar pelan, singkat, padat dan jelas. Amar Deep menatapnya dengan khawatir.

" Nampaknye badan kau masih sakit kut." Ujarnya cemas." Kau kena rehat dahulu, Boboiboy."

Halilintar menggeleng." Tak pe. Jangan … khawatirkan aku." Katanya lalu menatap Amar Deep lamat." Aku Cuma nak tanyakan … satu soalan. Macam … mane kau .. dan yang lainnya .. boleh tiba kat sini?"

Amar Deep tersentak mendengar pertanyaan _'To The Point'_ itu. Dipandangnya Halilintar dengan senyum cengengesan. Ia pun membuka mulut.

" Sebenarnye …"

 ** _'Sebenarnye~'_**

* * *

" Jom kita pergi kat sana sekarang!"

" JOM!"

Gempa menggenggam tangan Gopal. Gopal menggenggam tangan Ying. Ying menggenggam tangan Yaya. Yaya menggenggam tangan Mila. Mila menggenggam tangan Ochobot dan Ochobot menggenggam tangan Gempa. Setelah dirasa sudah siap, Ying menarik nafas dan berseru.

" KUASA TELEPORTASI DIMENSI!"

 _SRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

Sebuah cahaya bulat melingkupi lingkaran anak-anak itu, semakin lama semakin menyilaukan. Begitu mereka membuka mata, tiba-tiba ...

" HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUUKKK!

Serentak mereka terjatuh ke atas jalan beraspal yang kerasnya bukan main. Untung saja Yaya meringankan berat tubuhnya dan terbang sehingga ia tidak bernasib sial seperti yang lain.

" Korang tak pe kah?" tanyanya khawatir." Nasib baik kita tak tiba kat jurang."

" Aduuhh … kepalaku.." Gopal mengelus kepalanya yang mendarat lebih dulu di tanah. Untung saja ia mengubah tubuhnya menjadi karet sehingga ia tidak merasa kesakitan.

" Lu semua baik tak? Hehe … sori. Tak sangka teleportasi tadi buat kita semua tiba kat udara tadi ma." Ying terkikik malu. Untungnya dia segera melesat ke atas tanah setelah teleportasi sehingga ia tidak sempat jatuh.

" Tak pe, Ying. Kami Okey kut." Gumam Mila yang tahu-tahu sudah terbang di udara menggunakan sayap kelelawarnya. Di pelukannya ada Ochobot sehingga robot itu tidak sempat jatuh ke tanah.

" Lha, lantas siape yang buat suara jatuh keras sangat tadi?" ujar Yaya heran." Tapi … Eh, Kejap. Mane Boboiboy Gempa?"

" Ugghhh … kat bawah … sini la …"

" Heee?"

Semuanya melihat ke sumber suara dan … mendapati sang pengendali tanah sudah terkapar dengan tidak elitnya di atas jalan beraspal. Untung saja ia masih dalam keadaan hidup. Melihat itu, Gopal segera tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

" Hahahahahhaaa! Mesti tu sakit sangat! Hahahahahaaaa! HAHAHAHAHAA~ Eh?"

Ia tidak melanjutkan tawanya begitu melihat teman-temannya memberi tatapan setajam pisau padanya, membuat nyali Gopal runtuh dalam sekejap.

Yaya mendesis." Ish kau ni. Tak baik gelakkan orang lain tau!" tukasnya sebal melihat tingkah Gopal yang memang kurang ajar karena menertawakan kesusahan temannya." Kalau kau jatuh lalu kena gelak, mesti kau marah pulak!"

" Ya loh. Tak de empati sangat kau ni, Gopal." Ujar Ying kesal, sependapat dengan Yaya. Gopal hanya menyeringai malu lalu membantu Gempa berdiri.

" Hehehe, maaf Boboiboy. Aku tak sengaja gelakkan kau tadi." Katanya. Gempa hanya mendengus kecil. Tapi ia tidak marah saat Gopal membantunya bangun hingga berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

" Tak pe, Gopal." Ujarnya tulus." Yang jelas aku senang kau boleh minta maaf. Nah, kita dah kat mane ni?"

Ia berkata begitu seraya memandang keadaan sekeliling, membuatnya dan teman-teman superhero-nya terkejut. Mereka berada di sebuah jalan utama di sebuah kota tua yang cukup luas. Beberapa gedung kecil berdiri di sepanjang trotoar. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kota ini berada di sisi lain dari Pulau Apung. Atau mungkin di sebuah dimensi lain yang memakai Pulau Apung sebagai medium perantara dengan dunia luar. Beberapa mobil mentereng berlalu lalang di jalan utama. Gempa melayangkan pandangan ke sebuah papan iklan usang di atas sebuah toko kecil yang tutup di pinggir jalan utama itu. Di papan itu terpampang sebuah tulisan dengan huruf miring. Gempa memicingkan mata untuk membaca tulisan itu.

 _TOKO BUTIK CYBERGOWN._

 _Alamat: Jln. Middlecomb Utara Sektor 456, Blok A No. 14_

" Sektor 456?" gumamnya heran." Nama tempat yang langka sangat. Apesal ni tempat tak pernah kita tengok masa setahun silam?"

" Hayya, kita tak tahu la kalau ade tempat macam ni kat Pulau Apung." Ujar Ying." Kita tak sempat tengok sebab nak selamatkan Ochobot masa tu ma."

" Yang jelas kita dah tiba kat sini." Ujar Ochobot seraya terbang dari rangkulan Mila." Jom kita cari markas Organisasi tu."

Teman-temannya mengangguk. Namun sebelum mereka beranjak dari tempat itu, sebuah suara mencegat mereka.

" Kejaaaaaappppp! Siape cakap Kebenaran bagi kalian izin tuk pergi seorangan kat tempat ni, Haaaaahhhhh?!

" Eh?"

Gempa menoleh, diikuti teman-temannya. Detik berikutnya mereka terkejut melihat Papa Zola dan teman-teman kelas 7 cerdas lainnya berdiri tak jauh di belakang mereka.

" Hah?! Bila mase Cikgu Papa dan kawan-kawan ade kat sini?" tanya Gopal kaget.

" Ehh … masa kalian teleportasi kat tempat ni, kami pun terikut pula." Kata Melissa malu-malu." Lagi pun kami tak tega biarkan kalian pergi seorangan tuk selamatkan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy tu."

" Betul tu. Kalau korang dalam kesukaran, kita boleh tolong." Timpal Stanley yang ditambah anggukan oleh Iwan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Bagaimanapun juga, kita ni kawan. Mesti kena saling bantu, Kan? Kan?" gumam Amy.

Papa Zola terkekeh." Haaaaa .. dah dengar cakap kawan-kawan kalian tu? Lagipun … Cikgu tak kan biarkan kalian pergi tanpa pengawasan! Paham?"

" Paham, Cikgu.." Tukas Gempa seraya mengacungkan jempol, menyeringai." Masalahnye, kami tak tahu kat mane markas Onion tu."

" Hmm … biar aku yang pindai wilayah sekitar sini." Gumam Ochobot tiba-tiba seraya men-scan setiap titik mata angin. Tiba-tiba alarm peringatan miliknya berbunyi begitu alat pemindainya diarahkan ke tiga buah gedung pencakar langit di arah Selatan kota.

" Dapat!" katanya gembira lalu menuding ke tiga gedung itu." Kawan-kawan, markas diorang ade kat sana. Jom kita bergegas!"

" Tapi … gedung tu jauh sangat la." Keluh Gopal frustasi karena melihat jarak yang begitu jauh antara mereka dan gedung Markas Onion itu." Macam mane kita boleh sampai kat sana?"

" Tak de hal, Gopal." Kata Ying dengan sumringah." Saya kan bawa kita semua pergi kat sana dalam sekejap mata! Hihi … KUASA TELEPORTA~"

 _DORR!_

" KYAAA!"

Sebuah peluru ditembakkan ke arah Ying, menyerempet jam kekuatan milik gadis itu sehingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan Teleportasinya. Serangan itu juga membuat tangan Ying lecet dan berdarah. Ying terkejut. Ia meringis seraya memegang tangannya yang sedikit lecet akibat terserempet peluru tadi. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda gempal nan kekar berkulit gelap yang berdiri tak jauh di atas gedung di sebelah mereka. Pemuda itu menyeringai.

" Hah, kena kau!" tukasnya dengan nada mengejek." Tak de yang boleh menyusup kat wilayah ni, hehehehe …"

Semuanya menoleh ke pemuda di atas gedung kecil itu. Papa Zola segera memekik seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang menembak jam tangan Ying dengan Sniper miliknya.

" GOPAL! BERANI SEKALI KAU TEMBAK JAM KUASA KAWAN KAU! Turun dari situ dan biarkan Kebenaran me~"

" Dey, Cikgu Papa. Saye ade kat sini lha." Tukas Gopal _facepalm_ , membuat semua yang ada disitu terkejut setengah mati.

" HAH?! Sandiwara macam apekah iniiiii?! Tukas Papa Zola terheran-heran." Kalau bukan kau yang ade kat atas tu, lantas siape lagi, Haaaaahhhh?!

" Eh? Tapi budak kat atas tu mirip sangat dengan Gopal la." Kata Mila ikut kebingungan.

" Kalau Gopal ade kat sini, lalu siape budak kat atas tu?" tanya Yaya dengan keheranan luar biasa.

Mendengar perbincangan mereka membuat pemuda di atas gedung itu _sweatdrop_ akut. Ia mendengus kesal. " Gopal? Siape Gopal?" tanyanya seraya memanggul sniper-nya di atas pundaknya." Nama tu tak level sangat. Nama saye Arumugam la, bukan Gopal!"

" HA?! ARUMUGAM?!"

Mereka semua terlonjak kaget mendengar kalimat pemuda itu, terutama Gopal. Disikutnya Gempa yang menganga hebat di sebelahnya.

" Dey, Boboiboy. Kau pernah panggil aku pakai nama 'Arumugam' masa kau hilang ingatan tu." Katanya." Tengok. Budak Arumugam tu ternyate ade pulak! Kau kenal dia ke?"

Gempa menatap Arumugam lamat." Macam pernah kenal je." Gumamnya." Tapi … aku tak ingat kat mane aku temu dengan dia."

Arumugam mendengus." Huh! Tak kenang budi la kau ni, Boboiboy." ujarnya berang seraya membidikkan snipernya ke arah sang pengendali tanah." Kau tak ingat ke? Aku ni kawan lama kau kat~"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu ia merasa sebuah tangan menarik kerah bajunya ke belakang, menyeretnya mundur. Dia menoleh, mendapati Ah Meng yang ternyata pelakunya. Lantas ditepisnya tangan pemuda Oriental itu dengan wajah masam.

" Ei, apesal kau seret aku ni? Aku nak tembak diorang la." Tukasnya kesal.

Ah Meng mendengus." Diorang bukan lawan kita ma." Katanya jengkel." Tuan Ketua Cuma suruh kitorang mengawasi, bukan melawan. Tuan Ketua cakap kalau kitorang temu penyusup kat sini, laporkan sahaje kat dia. Titik, tak de koma!"

" Tapi~"

" Dah la, Aru. Kita kena balik sekarang juga."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu, sebuah Helikopter tiba-tiba terbang mendekati mereka. Lantas keduanya melompat masuk ke kendaraan udara itu dan hendak melarikan diri. Segera Ying memekik.

" Hish, pengecut sangat!" tukasnya berang." HENTIAN MASAAAAA!"

Krikk … Krikkk … Kriikk … Krikk ..

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Rupanya peluru Arumugam yang mengenai Jam kekuatan Ying membuatnya tidak bisa berfungsi untuk sementara waktu.

" Ayak! Saya tak boleh gunakan kuase ma!" pekik Ying panik. Ah Meng hanya tertawa kecil melihat kekalutan gadis itu.

" Ahahaha … rasekan! Kau terlalu Cantik tuk gunakan kuasa macam tu ma."

" Eh?"

Ying merasa wajahnya memerah mendengar kalimat Ah Meng itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat sindiran gombal seperti itu, ditambah gaya memikat pemuda Oriental yang mirip dengannya itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia mematung di tempat seraya menatap Ah Meng yang berada di dalam helikopter dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

" Ca-Cantik? Dia cakap aku Cantik? CANTIK?! " tukasnya terbata-bata." KYAAAAAAA! Terima kasih wo! Saya suka! Saya suka! Hihi .."

" Haduhhh … gampang sangat la dia kena rayu murahan macam ni." Tukas Gopal seraya menepuk keningnya begitu melihat bling-bling imajiner di sekeliling gadis cina temannya itu. Ying segera mendelik ke arahnya.

" Wey, tak de salahnye dia puji aku wo."

" Hehehe, sori, Ying. Tapi dia macam budak genit la."

Melihat helikopter itu mulai terbang menjauh, Mila segera membentuk tangannya menjadi corong di sekeliling mulutnya." Tak kan kubiarkan korang lari!" katanya." Rasakan ni: TERIAKAN GELOMBANG TRANSVERSAL! HIAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sontak teriakan dengan frekuensi tinggi terdengar darinya, membuat Papa Zola dan murid-muridnya terpaksa menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat agar gendang telinga mereka tidak pecah. Hasilnya, Helikopter tempat Ah Meng dan Arumugam berada terlempar hingga gedung markas pusat.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

" MAYDAY! MAYDAY! KITORANG KENA MENDARAT DARURAT MA!"

 _KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

Helikopter itu mendarat darurat di halaman gedung markas pusat dan meledak. Untung saja Ah Meng, Arumugam dan sang pilot sudah terjun duluan dengan parasut sebelum ledakan terjadi.

" Tuan Ah Meng, Tuan Arumugam, anda berdua tak pe?" tanya sang Pilot yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Ah Meng.

" Iye, Kami baik-baik sahaje." Katanya." Kau kena panggil regu penyiram tuk padamkan api ledakan tu. Dan panggil pula regu keamanan tuk halau penyusup-penyusup tu agar tak dekati markas pusat ni."

" Baik, Tuan."

Sang Pilot segera melaksanakan perintah sementara Arumugam dan Ah Meng buru-buru masuk ke dalam gedung tengah markas pusat.

" Cepat!" kata Arumugam." Kita kena bagi tahu Tuan Ketua pasal penyusup tu, Ah Meng!"

" Okey."

Kedua pemuda itu masuk ke dalam lift dan melesat menuju lantai Sembilan puluh dimana Haryan dan koncro-koncronya berada.

Sementara itu, Papa Zola dan murid-muridnya membuka telinga mereka setelah Mila melempar helikopter Onion itu dengan jeritan pelemparnya. Ochobot memandangnya dengan tatapan agak kesal.

" Mila, kau lempar diorang kat markas tu la. Tengok, diorang dah kabur pulak!"

" Hehehe, sori Ochoboy. Aku panik la."

" Sudah, sudah. Yang penting kita dah selamat." Kata Gopal." Aduuhhh, tak sangka ade budak yang mirip sangat dengan aku macam Arumugam tu lah. Jago tembak pula dia tu."

" Hahahaha, nampaknye dia memang … gila tembak …" tukas Papa Zola dengan gaya nyentrik, membuat anak-anak muridnya memandang dengan tambahan suara seekor jangkrik yang tiba-tiba terdengar entah darimana.

" Hehe, gurau je, gurau je."

Yaya mendesah." Rakan dia yang bernama Ah Meng pun dah bantu dia lari." Katanya." Ayu sangat dia tu, sampai buat Ying 'melayang-layang' pulak." Ia menunjuk Ying yang masih menerawang, memikirkan Ah Meng yang menyebutnya dengan kata 'Cantik' beberapa menit yang lalu. Segera Ying terkikik malu.

" Hayya, dia hensem sangat ma." Katanya sambil menempelkan kedua tangannya ke pipi." Buat saya tersanjung sangat. Saya suka! Saya suka!"

Gopal melihatnya dengan wajah _facepalm_." Dey, sudah la tu. Walaupun dia hensem, tapi jahat macam penjahat! Tapi macam mane kita tiba kat Markas tu? Jam kuasa Ying kena diperbaiki, dan mesti makan waktu banyak sangat!"

" Hmm … nampaknye kita dah tak de pilihan lain. Kita kena menumpang kat sesuatu tuk bawa kita kat markas Onion tu." Kata Gempa lalu meninju tanah di bawahnya." GOLEM TANAH!"

BUUMM!

Serta-merta Giga sang Golem tanah muncul di hadapan mereka. Gempa melompat ke atas punggung Giga dan melirik teman-temannya dan Papa Zola dibawah.

" Naiklah. Giga kan hantar kitorang tuk pergi kat sana."

" Wuaaaaahhhh! Merveles! Naik Golem la kita ni." Kata Amar Deep kagum lalu naik ke tangan sang Golem Tanah.

" Hmm, Kebenaran kan menumpang secara terhormat." Ujar Papa Zola saat naik ke pundak Giga." Ayo anak didikkuuuu! Kita pergi kat sumber Kejahataaaannn!"

Gempa melihat semua teman-teman kelasnya sudah naik ke atas tubuh Giga." Baiklah. Korang dah sedia? Pegangan kuat-kuat! JOM PERGI KAT MARKAS ORGANISASI!"

Langsung saja Giga berlari menuju gedung markas pusat, membuat jalan yang dipijakinya bergetar hebat. Segera saja wajah Gopal menghijau karena mual akibat guncangan-guncangan yang hampir mirip gempa bumi itu. Namun mual-nya menghilang seketika karena terkejut melihat sekelompok Gargolyne terbang di atas mereka sembari membawa senapan mesin.

" Itu diorang!" tukas salah satu dari mereka." TEMBAK!"

TRAAAA~ TAATATATA~ TRAAAA~ TAATATATA~

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Anak-anak Kelas 7 Cerdas menjerit melihat ribuan peluru-peluru itu. Papa Zola memekik dengan suara khas 'Perempuannya', membuat anak-anak muridnya _sweatdrop_ berjama'ah. Segera Gopal berteriak.

" TUKARAN BADAN BERLIAN!"

 _SRIIIINNNGGG!_

Seluruh tubuh Gopal langsung menjadi berlian sehingga peluru-peluru itu terpental darinya. Anak india itu berteriak sekali lagi seraya menembakkan kekuatannya ke ribuan peluru yang dimuntahkan ke arah mereka.

" TUKARAN GULA-GULA KAPAS!"

 _SRIIIINNNGGG!_

Peluru-peluru itu langsung menjadi permen kapas yang tidak membahayakan Gopal dan teman-temannya. Ia mendesis bangga begitu melihat para Gargolyne itu terbang terbirit-birit karena ngeri melihat kekuatan anak berdarah India tersebut.

" Ha! Rasekan." Katanya senang lalu menatap Papa Zola yang masih menjerit-jerit." Nah, Cikgu Papa. Monster-monster tu dah pergi, hehehe."

" Eih?" Papa Zola menghentikan jeritan memalukannya. Dilihatnya para Gargolyne suruhan Onion yang kabur. Langsung saja pria itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Hahahaha … mesti diorang takut akan Kebenaran, Hahahahahaaa!"

Krikk .. Krikk … Krikk …

" Eehhehehe .."

Krikk .. krikk .. Krikk …

" Sudah! Sampai kapan korang nak tengok Kebenaran macam ni Haaahhh?!" tukas Papa Zola merengut. Gempa hanya tersenyum dibuatnya.

" Hehehe, terbaik." Katanya lalu kembali mengontrol Giga berlari membawa mereka menuju Gedung Markas Pusat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah tiba di gerbang utama. Tampak sebuah mobil mentereng keluaran terbaru yang kelihatannya diparkir asal-asalan disana. Mobil itulah yang dipakai Blaze dan Fang untuk pergi ke markas Onion semalam. Gempa merapatkan Giga ke bawah gerbang raksasa itu.

" Nah, kita dah sampai." Kata sang pengendali tanah seraya meluncur dari punggung Giga diikuti teman-temannya dan Papa Zola." Cepat! Kita kena selamatkan pecahan-pecahan aku dan Fang! Lepas tu kita bantu Adu du tuk hentikan Organisasi tu."

" Jom!" balas teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba Papa Zola mencegat mereka.

" Ckckck, tidak secepat itu, wahai anak muda." Katanya." Cikgu tak kan biarkan Boboiboy Gempa dan kawan-kawan superhero dia masuk kat gedung tu."

" EH? Kenape kami tak boleh masuk Cikgu?" tanya Yaya bingung." Kawan-kawan kami ade kat dalam gedung tu lah. Kami kena selamatkan diorang tau."

Sekonyong-konyong Papa Zola muncul di depannya sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan bergumam.

" Awak nampak muka saye ni?"

" Ehh … Ha'ah."

" Ada ke muka saye ni macam budak Sekolah menengah ke, punya badan kecik ke, punya kuasa super ke atau macam mane?"

" Ehh, tak lah Cikgu."

" Kalau macam tu … JANGAN PERNAH MASUK KAT GEDUNG TU!" pekik Gurunya dengan nada tinggi." Kuasa-kuasa korang tu mesti diincar oleh Ketua Onion! Kalau kalian kena tangkap, maka siape yang nak tanggung jawab, Haaaahhh?! HAAAAHHH?!"

Gempa tersentak. Dia tahu Papa Zola mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya dan teman-temannya, senyentrik apapun gurunya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Gempa adalah pemimpin dari pecahan-pecahannya. Dan tanggung jawab pemimpin adalah membantu rekan-rekannya. Segera ia mengangkat tangannya dan bergumam." Tapi Cikgu, ini dah genting sangat la. Kami kena~"

" Sudah! Tak de alasan lagi! Biar Cikgu yang bawa pecahan-pecahan kau keluar dari sana." Kata Papa Zola berapi-api lalu memandang anak-anak muridnya yang laki-laki." Nah, siape yang bersedia menjadi relawan Kebenaran?"

" Saye, Cikgu!" kata Kevin tiba-tiba." Kami tak de kuasa superhero kut, jadi mesti Onion tak tertarik pada kami pula."

" Saye juga, Cikgu!" Amar Deep mengangkat tangannya tanda ikut serta." Saye kan bantu Cikgu tuk temu Fang dan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy kat dalam gedung tu."

" Hahaha, baiklah. Ayo rakan-rakan cilik kebenaran! Kita masuk kat dalam gedung tu dan selamatkan anak-anak didik Cikgu!" tukas Papa Zola dengan semangat membara. Sekonyong-konyong Ochobot berseru.

" Kejap, Cikgu Papa." Katanya." Aku tak bermaksud menentang Cikgu, tapi … Cikgu Papa tak boleh masuk kat sana seorangan dengan budak-budak ni. Gedung tu ade tiga. Tak mungkin Cikgu nak periksa satu-satu dalam masa singkat. Kita kena berpencar."

" Ha?! Berpencar?!" Papa zola mengernyit bingung." Ape maksud kau ni, wahai robot kuasa? Kalau kita berpencar, Berbahaya! Sebab hanya Cikgu seorang yang lelaki dewasa kat sini."

" Lha, saye pun lelaki dewasa, Cikgu. Umur saye kan dah Sembilan belas tahun. Saye boleh temani budak-budak ni tuk cari Fang dan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy tu."

Kalimat Ochobot itu segera membuat Papa Zola mengerutkan alis tanda bingung luar biasa." Ha? Apekah?! Kebenaran tak paham dengan ape yang kau cakap ni, wahai robot kuning."

Bukan hanya dia, tapi murid-murid kelas 7 cerdas selain Boboiboy _and the Gank_ bahkan tidak mengerti dengan maksud kalimat itu. Ochobot? Lelaki dewasa? Umur Sembilan belas tahun? Robot ini pasti sudah gila!

" Ei, Ochobot. Kau belum bagi tahu Cikgu Papa pasal jati diri sebenar kau la." Kata Yaya tiba-tiba, membuat Papa Zola dan murid-murid kelas 7 cerdas lainnya tersentak kaget.

" Ha? Jati diri sebenar?" tanya Melody heran." Ape maksud kau ni, Yaya?"

" Hehehe, nampaknye aku tak boleh sembunyikan pasal tu dari korang semua." Kata Ochobot sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinar, mengubahnya menjadi sosok Ultra Humanoid-nya. Serentak Papa Zola terkaget-kaget melihatnya.

" Haaaahhh?! Apekah semua iniiii?! Bila mase kau boleh bertukar jadi wujud manusia ni, Haaaaaahhhhh?!"

Ochoboy mendengus." Saye bukan manusia utuh la, Cikgu. Saye ni Cyborg." Jelasnya." Lebih tepatnye Cyborg ras Ultra Humanoid dari Planet Ata ta satu. Maaf sebab dah sembunyikan pasal ni dari korang semua dan … eih?"

Ia tertegun begitu melihat para siswi kelas 7 Cerdas menjerit-jerit kegirangan begitu melihat sosok pemuda Cyborg itu.

" WUAAAAAAAAHHHH! HENSEMNYAAAAA!"

" I-Ini wujud sebenar kau ke, Ochobot?! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Suka sangat la!"

" Ochobot, jadilah tunangankuuuuuu!"

Mendengar itu, Mila segera masuk ke mode 'Yandere'-nya. Ditatapnya para siswi itu dengan tatapan membunuh, membuat mereka semua terdiam seketika.

" Ei, berani korang rebut Ochoboy dari aku?!" tukasnya berang." Dia ni tunangan aku la! DASAR TUKANG REBUT!"

" APE?! TUNANGAN?!" jerit Papa Zola sekali lagi." Bila mase kau dan Ochobot ni tunangan, Haaahhh?! Masih kecik dah buat pasal orang dewasa macam tu!"

Mila terkekeh." Ehehe, maaf Cikgu. Nanti selepas ni aku kan bagi tahu semua maklumat tu." Katanya cengar-cengir." Tapi sebelumnya aku kena pecah tiga dahulu tuk bantu korang semua. KUASA PECAH TIGA!"

BLAAAARRRR!

Segera tiga sosok Mila muncul di depan mereka: Milyra X, Milyra Infra dan Milyra Gamma. Papa Zola terkekeh lalu menatap semuanya.

" Baiklah! Cikgu kan bagi kalian semua satu tugas penting." ujarnya penuh semangat." Ha, Ha. Mari mendekat. Cikgu punya rancangan yang telah dirancangkan dengan sebenar-benar rancangan, Hahahahaha …"

" CIKGUUUUU!" Anak-anak muridnya berdesis serempak karena tidak sabar." Buang masa la Cikgu Papa ni."

" Hehehe, maaf. Maaf. Baiklaaaahhh! Cikgu kan bagi tahu ape rancangan Cikgu."

Lantas mereka semua mendekati Papa Zola, berdiskusi mengenai rencana mereka dan akhirnya disepakati: Mereka akan berpencar menjadi tiga kelompok. Kelompok pertama adalah Papa Zola, Kevin, Amar Deep dan Milyra Gamma. Mereka akan menyusup ke gedung markas pusat dari sebelah kiri gedung. Kelompok kedua adalah Ochoboy, Iwan, Stanley dan Milyra X. Mereka akan menyusup ke sebelah kanan gedung markas pusat. Dan kelompok terakhir adalah Gempa, Milyra Infra, Gopal, Ying, Yaya, Amy dan Melody serta Melissa. Mereka akan berjaga-jaga di depan gedung markas pusat. Lagipula para siswi biasa seperti Amy, Melody dan Melissa tidak berani untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu, ditambah jam tangan Ying yang masih rusak pasca terkena tembakan Arumugam sehingga gadis cina itu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk saat ini. Yaya juga harus merawat luka lecet di tangan Ying akibat serempetan peluru tembakan dari Arumugam. Dan tentunya Gopal dan Gempa pun tidak sampai hati meninggalkan teman-teman perempuan mereka di halaman gedung itu.

Dalam hal ini, Papa Zola sengaja menyuruh Gempa untuk tinggal bersama teman-temannya diluar. Alasannya adalah … Hanya dia satu-satunya pecahan Boboiboy yang masih bersama mereka. Dan jika ia dan teman-teman superhero-nya tertangkap, maka harapan mereka untuk menghancurkan Onion akan kandas di tangah jalan. Gempa memaklumi perasaan gurunya itu. Ia pun berharap Papa Zola dan teman-teman kelasnya akan keluar membawa pecahan-pecahannya dalam keadaan selamat. Ochoboy mendekati sang pengendali tanah dengan wajah yang menunjukkan simpatik.

" Maaf, Boboiboy. Tapi aku tak nak kau kena masalah lagi." Kata Ochoboy lesu. Gempa menatap temannya itu lamat.

" Tapi Ochobot, macam mane kalau kau kena tangkap nanti?" tanyanya khawatir." Kau kan yang diincar Organisasi tu. Aku tak nak repotkan kau macam ni la."

Ochoboy menggeleng." Tak. Justru aku yang buat kau repot, Boboiboy." Katanya dengan nada bersalah." Ini semua salah aku. Aku yang diinginkan Rosaline, tapi malah kau dan kawan-kawan kau yang kena imbasnya. Maafkan aku, Boboiboy. Maafka~"

PUK!

Gempa menepuk pundak Ochoboy." Tak pe, Ochobot. Ini bukan salah kau juga." Gumamnya." Aku kawan kau. Aku tak nak kau kena bahaya pula. Semoga korang Berjaya selamatkan Fang dan pecahan-pecahan aku dan Berjaya tuk hindari Rosaline tu."

Ochoboy tertawa." Hahaha, tenang je. Aku boleh guna kuasa aku dalam wujud ni, jadi boleh lawan musuh pula. Dan satu lagi, Boboiboy. Jangan berhenti berharap, apapun yang terjadi."

" Um!" angguk Gempa lalu menarik tangannya dari pundak sang pemuda Cyborg sebelum akhirnya ia berpaling pada Papa Zola dan anak-anak muridnya yang ditunjuk untuk membantunya mencari Fang dan pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy di gedung markas pusat.

 _'Jangan berhenti berharap, eh?'_

Gempa tersenyum." Mari kita berharap semuanye kan baik-baik sahaje." Katanya penuh optimisme.

* * *

" Haaaaaa … sebab tu la kami datang kat sini." Kata Amar Deep dengan senyum lebar. Halilintar melongo sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum kecut.

" Hmm, ye lah tu. Baiklah kalau macam tu." Katanya sembari menoleh ke arah Papa Zola." Terima kasih banyak sebab dah selamatkan kami semua Cikgu."

" Betul." Angguk Taufan." Kalau tak, kami mesti dah dihambakan sama Rosaline dan Onion tu. Memang terbaik!"

" Haha, sama-sama. Sebab … itulah tugas utama Kebenaran, hahahahaha …" Papa Zola terkekeh pelan lalu berseru." Baiklah! Ayo kita keluar dari sini segeraaaaaa!"

" Ehh .. Kejap, Cikgu." Ais tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya tanda mencegat." Kita kena bebaskan Blaze dahulu. Dia pun dah kena tangkap pula. Mesti dia masih kat dalam bilik Rosaline tu."

" Ah, betul juga." Kata Taufan begitu mengingat Blaze yang dikurung di kamar Rosaline." Ayo, Cikgu. Kita selamatkan dia!"

" Tak de hal. Kebenaran tak kan pernah melupakan anak-anak didiknya, Hahahhaaa…" ujar Papa Zola sembari mengiring mereka semua keluar ruangan itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar Rosaline. Milyra Gamma meraih gagang pintu, mencoba membukanya. Namun pintu itu tidak bergeming, tanda ia terkunci.

" Alamak! Pintu ni terkunci la." Katanya bingung." Macam mane ni?"

" Lha, kau kan boleh lubangi pintu tu guna kuasa kau." Ujar Taufan segera. Dia ingat kekuatan gelombang gamma yang memiliki kemampuan menembus benda dengan daya tak terhingga. Spontan Milyra Gamma menyeringai dibuatnya.

" Hehehe, maaf. Aku lupa sangat pasal tu. Terima kasih, Boboiboy."

Ia pun mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke pintu itu dan berseru kuat-kuat.

" TEMBAKAN PELUBANG!"

ZIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!

Sebuah sinar keluar dari tangan Milyra Gamma dan menembus pintu di depannya, menciptakan sebuah lubang besar disana. Segera teman-temannya bersorak riang.

" Wuaaahhhh! Keren sangat la!" kata Kevin kagum." Macam bor je, boleh lubangi benda, hehe .."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam kamar Rosaline lewat lubang itu. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat mereka disambut dengan tubuh Blaze yang sudah tersungkur di lantai kamar, membuat mereka terkejut.

" BLAZE!" Taufan buru-buru mendekati sang pengendali api dan membalikkan tubuh kecil anak itu." Bangun, Blaze! Kau dah selamat! Tengok, Cikgu Papa dan kawan-kawan kitorang dah jemput kita tau." Katanya cemas. Sayangnya Blaze tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak sadarkan diri. Bajunya terlihat acak-acakan ditambah sebuah sobekan memanjang di kaos hitamnya. Ais dan Halilintar ikut mendekati pecahan mereka itu dan menelan ludah karena melihat kondisi Blaze yang mengenaskan.

" Mesti dia kena hasrat yang gila sangat." Gumam Ais muram. Dia tahu itu karena mendengar jeritan-jeritan pilu Blaze yang begitu frontal semalam. Ditempelkannya telinganya ke dada kiri Blaze. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega begitu mendengar suara detak jantung disana walaupun terdengar lemah.

" Syukurlah. Dia masih hidup." Katanya datar. Halilintar membungkuk di sebelah Taufan dan melihat wajah Blaze yang pingsan dengan wajah tersiksa. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Namun dari raut wajahnya yang seperti benang kusut membuat teman-temannya tahu apa yang sedang terlintas di kepalanya saat itu.

Berani-beraninya Rosaline menangkap Blaze, menghancurkan harga dirinya dan membuatnya pingsan hingga pagi menyingsing. Untung saja anak itu masih hidup. Kalau tidak, Halilintar pasti sudah menangis meraung-raung di rumah sakit selama tujuh tahun tujuh bulan.

Sang Pengendali petir tiba-tiba berdiri dari sebelah Taufan dan melangkah menuju pintu. Melihat itu, Kevin segera menghalanginya.

" Kejap, Boboiboy." Ujarnya heran." Apesal kau tiba-tiba nak keluar bilik macam ni?"

Halilintar mendengus." Minggirlah."

Ia berkata dengan nada dingin, berusaha menepis Kevin. Namun temannya itu tetap bersikukuh untuk tidak membiarkan Halilintar lewat begitu saja.

" Aku tak kan biarkan kau lewat sebelum kau bagi tahu kenape kau nak pergi sekarang." Ujar Kevin. Sekonyong-konyong Halilintar mencengkeram kerah Kevin dan mengguncang-guncangnya sembari menggeram histeris.

" Kau ni buta ke? Kau tak tengok kondisi Blaze? Kau tak tengok ape yang wanita durjana tu buat kat kami, Hah?! DIA BUAT KAMI MACAM BARANG YANG BOLEH DIAPAKAN SESUKA HATI, TAHU TAK?!"

" Te-Tenanglah. Aku pun tahu pasal tu. Kami semua tahu pasal korang yang digilakan sama Rosaline. Tapi kau tak boleh serang dia seorangan. Kau~"

" DIAM! Kau nak kita semua hancur sebab Rosaline dan Onion ni, Hah?! Aku kan belasah diorang guna tangan aku sampai musnah! Tak payah kau halangi aku, Kevin. Minggir sana!"

" Tak nak! Kami tak kan biarkan kau lawan diorang sambil lalu!"

" Hish, kau kan menyesal sebab dah halangi aku! PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Sebilah pedang merah berkekuatan sekian ribu volt telah digenggam oleh pecahan Boboiboy yang pertama itu. Dihunuskannya pedang itu pada Kevin yang masih belum beranjak dari ambang pintu. Melihat kondisi yang semakin carut-marut, Taufan segera berlari ke depan Kevin dan menghalangi Halilintar.

" Jangan! Dia benar, Halilintar. Kau tak boleh emosi macam ni." Katanya berusaha menenangkan pecahannya yang sudah disulut api dendam itu." Aku tahu kau marah, tapi … itu tak kan pernah selesaikan masalah. Kau pun tak boleh serang kawan kau. Aku pun marah dengan Rosaline sebab dah belasah badan kitorang, tapi kau kena kawal diri kau. Blaze pun belum siuman. Kau Cuma kan perburuk kondisi dia kalau kau dikalahkan sama Onion dalam sekejap mata."

Milyra Gamma mengangguk." Betul tu. Jangan ambil keputusan ceroboh macam ni pula. Nasib baik Boboiboy Blaze masih hidup. Dia Cuma belum sadarkan diri sahaje. Kita hanya tunggu dia tuk siuman, jadi tenangkan diri kau dahulu."

Halilintar mematung. Nafasnya terasa berat sekali akibat amarah yang memuncak. Dalam hati dia ingin sekali menghancurkan Rosaline dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun karena teman-temannya tidak setuju, maka dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menahan diri.

" Hmp, terserah korang sahaje." Ujarnya muram seraya menghilangkan Pedang Halilintar miliknya dan kembali memandang teman-temannya. Taufan terkekeh seraya menepuk bahu Kevin dan kembali berjalan menuju Ais yang menaruh Blaze di rangkulannya. Papa Zola menatap mereka dengan simpatik. Tahu-tahu ia menarik bahu loyo Blaze dan mengguncang anak itu sekeras mungkin, membuat Ais kaget setengah mati.

" Ci-Cikgu?! Jangan guncang dia macam tu! Dia masih pingsan la!" desisnya panik begitu melihat Papa Zola menggoyang-goyangkan badan lemah Blaze dengan ganasnya seakan bocah itu adalah boneka. Namun Papa Zola tidak ambil pusing dan masih mengguncang Blaze sambil berteriak keras-keras.

" Bangunlah, Wahai anak muda! Kebenaran tak sudi melihat budak lembek macam kau ni! Sebab Cikgu akan selalu mendukungmu! JANGAN BERHENTI BERHARAP! JANGAN LEPASKAN HARAPAN KAU TUK BERJAYA, WAHAI ANAK MUDA!"

" Uhh …"

Blaze mengerang kecil. Dibukanya matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Samar-samar terlihat wajah Papa Zola yang sangar di depannya seraya bergumam.

" Ci … Cikgu … Cikgu Papa Zola?"

" Eh?!" Papa Zola dan anak-anak muridnya terlonjak melihat Blaze yang mulai siuman. Serentak Papa Zola menepuk pipi Blaze lumayan keras hingga anak itu sadar sepenuhnya.

" Blaze dah sadar!" pekik Taufan riang. Ais tersenyum tenang sementara Halilintar melongo hebat melihat keajaiban di depannya itu. Blaze menggeliat dan turun perlahan dari rangkulan Papa Zola. Namun dia nyaris jatuh karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya. Papa Zola panik dan buru-buru menahan tubuh anak itu.

" Kau belum pulih benar, wahai anak didikku." Katanya cemas. Blaze mengerang sedikit. Namun ia merasa senang karena melihat teman-teman dan gurunya ada disini untuk menolongnya.

" Te-Terima kasih sebab … dah temukan aku kat … sini." Katanya terharu." Korang memang terbai~ Ugh!"

Rasa sakit membuat tubuhnya kembali merosot ke lantai. Teman-temannya segera khawatir dibuatnya. Ais menatap Blaze lamat.

" Nampaknye badan kau masih sakit sebab dihasrat sama Rosaline tu." Katanya datar." Tapi kita kena pergi dari sini sebelum Onion tahu kita dah bebas."

" Uhh … tapi .. badan aku … masih … sakit sangat la …" rengek Blaze." Macam mane …"

Suara keras Papa Zola membuatnya terdiam.

Semuanya terkejut begitu melihat sang guru 'Kebenaran' menyenandungkan kalimat-kalimat penuh semangat untuk sang pengendali api yang nyaris putus asa itu.

 _'BANGKIT ANAK MUDA, JANGAN HENTI BERHARAP, PERIH BUKAN HALANGAN'_

 _'SEMANGAT BESAR, TERUS MEMBARA'_

 _'BANGKIT ANAK MUDA, TEMPUHILAH RINTANGAN'_

 _' JANGAN HENTI BERHARAP, TUMBUHKAN HARAPAN SEMULA'_

 _'BANGKIT ANAK MUDA, JANGAN HENTI BERHARAP, PERIH BUKAN HALANGAN'_

 _'SEMANGAT BESAR, TERUS MEMBARA'_

Mendengar itu, Blaze terisak kencang dan tiba-tiba sudah memeluk Papa Zola seerat mungkin.

" Hiks, Te … Terima kasih sebab dah … hiks … tumbuhkan semangat saye … hiks, dan … tak berputus asa sebab kondisi saye …" gumamnya seraya menguatkan pelukannya pada badan gempal sang guru.

Terharu melihat semangat Blaze yang mulai menyala, Papa Zola segera membalas pelukan Blaze dengan air mata yang juga meleleh dari kedua kelopak matanya." Kebenaran … Tak pernah …. Berputus asa … Huhuhuu …" isaknya dengan pelukan yang begitu dramatis.

Ais mendesah melihat itu." Macam aku je masa dahulu." Katanya senang. Dia ingat saat Papa Zola melatihnya mati-matian untuk menguruskan badan sebelum bertarung melawan Boboibot dulu. Tiba-tiba lamunannya terganggu begitu mendengar Papa Zola berteriak dan melepas pelukannya dari Blaze dengan sedikit kasar.

" Sudah! Hentikan sandiwara syahdu kamu niiii!" katanya agak marah." Sekarang waktunya kita semua keluar dari tempat durjana iniiiii!"

Blaze terkekeh." Hehehe, baik Cikgu."

Taufan segera mengeluarkan Hoverboard-nya dan menarik Blaze naik ke atasnya karena tubuh Blaze yang masih lemah dan harus dipapah terlebih dahulu. Amar Deep melihat keadaan lorong diluar kamar, memastikan tidak ada seorangpun disana.

" Aman, Cikgu." Katanya sembari memberi kode pada Papa Zola." Kita kena keluar dari gedung ni segera, sebelum musuh tahu kita ade kat sini."

Papa Zola terkekeh." Baiklah, wahai anak muda." Katanya lalu menoleh ke anak-anak muridnya yang lain." Masanye kita keluar dari tempat ni menuju cahaya Kebenaraaaann!"

" Baik, Cikgu!"

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju lift lantai Sembilan puluh itu. Namun sebelum Papa Zola sempat menekan tombol lift untuk membuka pintunya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirene yang mirip suara alarm darurat. Sontak terdengar sebuah suara tanda peringatan yang menggema di seluruh gedung markas Onion itu.

 _'BAHAYA, ADA PENYUSUP!~ BAHAYA, ADA PENYUSUP!~ BAHAYA, ADA PENYUSUP!~'_

" Alamak! Kita dah ketahuan la." Desis Amar Deep panik." Macam mane ni Cikgu?!"

" Nampaknye … kita tak punya pilihan lain." Ujar Papa Zola dengan logat 'Kebenaran'-nya lalu menekan tombol lift hingga pintunya terbuka." Ayo, Anak Didikku! IKUT KEBENARAAAANNN!"

Segera mereka masuk ke dalam Lift itu. Namun begitu giliran Ais, sebuah tendangan diarahkan ke wajahnya. Wajah datar sang pengendali es langsung musnah seketika dan menghindari tendangan itu. Ia menoleh ke sosok yang hendak menendangnya tadi di ujung lobi itu. Bukan hanya dia, tapi teman-temannya serta Papa Zola juga ikut terkejut melihat sosok itu.

" Ape?! Siape kau yang berani menghalangi Kebenaran, Hah?!" ujar Papa Zola kaget setengah mati.

" Kau …" gumam Ais seraya menatap sosok itu lamat." Siape kau ni?"

Dilihatnya sosok itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Seorang gadis yang mungkin lebih tua setahun dari Boboiboy, dengan wajah cantik Oriental yang dihiasi kacamata berwarna merah marun. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna ungu dikuncir dua. Pakaiannya bernuansa a la Kungfu. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit sembari mendelik ke arah Ais. Sesuatu terlintas di pikiran Ais begitu melihat gadis itu.

" Kau macam Fang je." Katanya datar." Apesal kau mirip sangat dengan dia?"

" Jangan-jangan dia tu memang Fang." Kata Taufan tiba-tiba." Jom, Fang! Kita kena pergi dari sini!"

" Ish kau ni! Dia tu perempuan la!" dengus Halilintar." Kau tak tengok muka dia yang ayu sangat tu ke?"

" Mungkin Fang menyamar jadi perempuan kut." Tambah Blaze polos, namun ia segera menyeringai ketika melihat tatapan mengerikan dari pecahan-pecahannya.

" Hehehe, gurau je, gurau je."

Gadis itu mendengus." Huh! Kau ni Boboiboy. Asyik salah sebut je." Katanya kesal." Aku bukan Fang la. Aku ni Ah Ming, kakak kelas kau masa kau sekolah kat Kuala lumpur dahulu. Masa tak tahu?"

" Hah?! AH MING?!"

Ais menggaruk dagunya." Aku tak ingat pun." Gumamnya." Tapi … nampaknye kau bukan budak baik. Kau mesti anggota Onion. Kan? Kan? Kan?"

Ah Ming tertawa." Ahaha, nampaknye aku memang tak boleh sembunyikan apepun dari korang semua." Katanya seraya memasang kuda-kuda." Aku dan semua anggota Organisasi ni dah tahu korang ade kat sini. Bersedialah tuk dikalahkan, Ehehe … TENDANGAN ANGIN BARAT!"

" Hmp, tak payah kau serang kitorang. MERIAM PEMBEKU!"

Ais menciptakan Meriam es di tangan kirinya dan menarik tuas raksasa di belakangnya, menembakkan bongkahan-bongkahan es ke arah Ah Ming. Gadis itu menghindar dan tetap menerjang ke arah Boboiboy pengendali es itu. Namun sebelum kakinya menyentuh wajah Ais, Sebuah pedang merah menyala menangkis tendangannya. Segera Ah Ming merasa kakinya seperti disetrum. Ia melompat mundur dan mendapati Halilintar yang menghunus pedang Halilintar-nya di depannya, melindungi Ais.

" Tak kan kubiarkan kau kalahkan kami." Kata Halilintar dingin." Rasakan ni: TUSUKAN PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

" Ohh, nak main ye?" ejek Ah Ming." Kau memang tak kenang budi, Boboiboy. Tak guna! Aku kan habiskan kau! TUSUKAN JARI-JEMARI TAICHI!"

Keduanya saling menangkis. Halilintar berusaha mendorong Ah Ming. Namun gadis itu lumayan kuat dan gesit sepertinya. Ia tertawa meremehkan.

" Ahh, aku hampir lupa." Katanya." Kau kenal budak bernama Fang ke? "

Blaze terkejut." Fang?! Kau temu dengan dia?!" tanyanya kaget." Mane dia? Mane dia?"

" Hmm, yah … dia kena pasal dengan Rosaline dan Kapten Kaizo kut." Balas Ah Ming cuek." Kenape kau nak masuk campur masalah tu?"

" Eh? Kejap … KAPTEN KAIZO?!" ujar Taufan terkejut." Bukannye dia tu atasan Fang ke? Apesal kau sebut nama dia pulak? Kau punya urusan dengan diorang kah?"

Ah Ming menggeleng." Tak. Aku tak de urusan dengan diorang." katanya cuek." Aku pun kasihan sebab dia kena hasrat sama Rosaline. Aku memang jahat, tapi aku benci Pedofil macam Rosaline tu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, korang adalah musuh aku. Dan kiranya korang harus aku hapuskan kat sini! Korang kan habis! TERJANGAN NAGA PU~"

" TEMBAKAN CYBER!"

" HAH?!"

DUAAAAAAAARRRRR!

Sekonyong-konyong sebuah tembakan dahsyat mengenai Ah Ming dan menghempaskannya ke dinding belakang hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Langsung saja lawannya menoleh ke penyelamat mereka di lorong sebelah. Tampak Ochoboy, Stanley. Milyra X dan Iwan disana.

" OCHOBOT!" pekik Blaze riang." Kau selamatkan kami rupanye!"

" Korang tak pe kah?" tanya Ochoboy khawatir." Nasib baik kami tiba kat sini. Kalau tak, korang kan tertangkap semula!"

" Hmm, Kebenaran kena bernafas lega sebab kau, wahai Cyborg muda." Puji Papa Zola." Tapi … apesal korang terlambat, Haaaaaahhhh?! Korang lepas dari mane?!"

Milyra X menyeringai." Ehehe, lepas dari Laboratorium kat gedung ni, Cikgu." Katanya malu." Kami temu beberapa benda menarik kat sana. Dan …"

" Sudah, sudah. Kita kena pergi dari sini dahulu." Kata Kevin." Lepas tu, kau boleh jelaskan ape maklumat yang kau dapatkan tu."

" Okey!"

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam Lift dan menekan tombol turun ke lantai 1. Namun anehnya, lift itu hanya membawa mereka ke lantai 60. Sepertinya Organisasi sudah tahu keberadaan mereka dan mengaktifkan semua sistem keamanan agar mereka tidak bisa lolos begitu saja.

" Macam mane ni? Lift ni Cuma sampai lantai 60 je." Kata Taufan panik." Mesti diorang dah tahu keberadaan kita."

" HA?! IYA KE, KEBENARAN?!" Pekik Papa Zola panik." Kau gila kaaaahh?! Lakukan sesuatu, wahai anak-anak muridku!"

" Hmm, kita kena lewat tangga darurat." Usul Ochoboy." Kejap. Aku kan _scan_ daerah ni tuk dapatkan letak tangga tu."

Mata biru lautnya memindai daerah sekitar. Tak lama kemudian, ia berseru.

" Nah, dapat! Tangga darurat tu ade kat sebelah ruang tahanan lantai enam puluh ni. Cepat! Lewat sana!"

Ia menunjuk pintu di ujung lorong menuju tangga darurat di lantai 60 itu. Namun sebelum ia dan teman-temannya tiba disana, pintu itu tahu-tahu sudah tertutup rapat.

" Aduuhhh, jalan keluar kita dah tertutup ni." Desis Stanley bingung." Macam mane kita nak keluar?"

Ochoboy mendesah." Jangan risau. Aku kan hack sistem keamanan kat gedung ni." Ujarnya seraya mendekati sebuah layar kecil di sebelah pintu itu dan berusaha meretas sistem keamanannya, namun nihil.

" Hadoi yaaayy, saye bukan termasuk dalam sistem la." Katanya frustasi. Halilintar berusaha menebaskan pedang Halilintar ke pintu itu. Sayangnya teknologi musuh mereka sudah terlampau jauh sehingga pintu itu tidak bergeming.

" Hish, apesal ni pintu tak nak hancur juga?" desisnya marah. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut begitu melihat Papa Zola mendekati sistem keamanan di sebelah pintu itu dan mengutak-atiknya. Sekonyong-konyong pintu itu terbuka, membuat mereka kaget.

" Hahahahaa, Sekarang Pintu Kebenaran telah terbuka untuk kalian semua, wahai anak muda."

" Wuaaahhhh, terbaik la Cikgu Papa ni!" tukas anak-anak muridnya kagum. Ochoboy melongo sejenak dan mendekati Papa Zola seraya bergumam.

" Tapi … macam mane Cikgu Papa~"

Kalimatnya terputus begitu Papa Zola tahu-tahu menepuk bahunya dengan gaya nyentrik dan segera berkata dengan nada penuh wibawa.

" Sebenarnye … menjadi Hacker adalah Cita-cita Papa dari tadika lagi …."

* * *

 _Guru:" Baiklah, Murid-murid. Sila bagi tahu Cikgu … Apa cita-cita kamu."_

 _Siswa 1:" Saye nak jadi Peguwam!"_

 _Siswa 2:" Saye nak jadi Dokter, Cikgu!"_

 _Zola kecil:" Saye nak jadiii … HACKER YANG BUDIMAAAAANNNN! Saye kan retaskan jaringan Kebenaraaaannnn!"_

* * *

" Lalu saye kan MENANGKAP PELAKU _CYBERCRIME_ KEJAHATAAAANNN! Sampai terpenuhi semua isi Penjara, Hahahahahahaaa!"

Krikk … Krikk … Krikkk … Krikkk …

" Ish, dah ganti lagi." Dengus Milyra Gamma. Papa Zola terkekeh dibuatnya.

" hehehe, Maaf, maaf. Tapi … kalau cikgu tak jadi Hacker, macam mane pintu ni boleh terbuka, Haaaahhh?! HAAAAHHH?!"

" Oh, iye. Betul juga tu." Kata Amar Deep." Kalau Cikgu Papa tak retas sistem keamanan tadi, kita pasti tak kan bisa kabur dari sini, Kan? Kan?"

" Terima kasih, Cikgu Papa." Kata Ais senang." Cikgu dah bantu kami retaskan sistem keamanan kat gedung ni."

" Hahaha, terima kasih, terima kasih." Kata Papa Zola." Lalu … ape lagi yang kalian tunggu, Haaaahhhh?! Jangan buang masa kat sini, wahai anak mudaaaaaaa!"

" Ba-Baik, Cikgu!"

* * *

Di halaman gedung, Gempa, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Amy, Melody dan Melissa menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas sementara Milyra Infra memeriksa bagian belakang gedung markas pusat. Pasalnya sudah lewat dua jam setelah Papa Zola, Milyra, Ochoboy dan anak-anak murid laki-laki yang diajaknya untuk menyusup ke gedung markas Organisasi yang tingginya _Naudzubillah_ sampai Sembilan puluh tingkat itu. Yaya sudah selesai mengobati luka Ying. Ying memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

" Terima kasih, Yaya. Tangan aku dah lebih baik, Hihihi …"

Yaya tersenyum." Sama-sama." Katanya tulus." Tapi kau tak boleh gerakkan tangan kau dahulu. Nanti luka tu tambah sakit tau. Dan darahnya kan keluar lagi."

" Hayya, berarti saya tak boleh lawan musuh dulu ma." Kata Ying sedih." Mesti seronok sangat."

Melissa menepuk pundaknya." Tak pe, Ying. Kami kan kawan kau. Kami boleh temani kau kat sini sementara yang lainnya bantu temu pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy dan Fang tu."

Gempa menatap balutan perban di tangan Ying." Jangan risau, Ying. Luka ni mesti sembuh dalam masa yang singkat." Katanya yakin.

" Ha? Iya kah? Berape lama?"

" Umm, kiranya dua jam la."

" Aik?! Dua jam?!" pekik Ying kaget." Lama sangat wo!"

" Ish kau ni. Nasib baik luka kau boleh sembuh. Tak payah risaukan masa lama." Tukas Gopal kesal, membuat Ying tersipu.

" Hehehe, sori ma."

" Ehh, kawan-kawan. Apesal Cikgu Papa dan yang lainnya lama sangat ni?" Melody tiba-tiba membuka percakapan." Jangan-jangan diorang dah kena tangkap pula tu."

" Ha'ah la. Kita mesti tolong diorang." kata Gempa lalu melangkah menuju pintu utama. Tahu-tahu Gopal menarik tangannya dengan wajah khawatir.

" Jangan, Boboiboy! Nanti kau kena tangkap macam mane?" tanyanya cemas." Kalau kau pun tertangkap, habislah kita!"

" Betul tu. Nanti Rosaline tu apa-apakan kau pula." Timpal Yaya." Jangan la, Boboiboy. Kalau Rosaline dah dapat kuasa kau, dia kan hapuskan kami semua!"

" Ya loh. Kau tega buat kami dihapuskan macam tu ke?" tukas Ying memprotes." Kau pun kan digunakan Organisasi tuk hancurkan dunia! Sudah berape kali kitorang cakap macam tu kat kau, tapi tak nak juga!"

" Pikirkan nasib kau pula, Boboiboy." Kata Amy khawatir." Rosaline nak jadikan kau barang simpanan dia tau! Kau kan masih kecik je. Dia mesti senang sebab dapat makanan sedap macam kau."

Kalimat Amy mau tidak mau membuat Gempa merinding juga. Dalam hati dia memang ketakutan kalau-kalau Rosaline akan melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya. Namun dia tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat keadaan di sekitarnya yang jauh dari 'Baik-baik saja'. Lagipula dia adalah Gempa, Boboiboy Gempa. Dialah pemimpin yang seharusnya bertindak jika rekan-rekannya tertimpa masalah. Ditepisnya kekhawatirannya dan melirik ke arah Gopal yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan tatapan memohon.

" Maaf, kawan-kawan. Tapi aku tak nak tengok korang susah sebab aku." Katanya tegas sembari menepis tangan Gopal. Gopal hanya menganga melihat itu dan masih berusaha membujuk Gempa agar tidak masuk ke dalam gedung markas pusat itu. Namun sebelum sang pengendali tanah melangkah lebih jauh, tiba-tiba …

 _PRAAAAANNNGGG!_

" Ehh?"

Gempa mendongak. Kedua mata kuningnya membelalak begitu melihat kaca jendela di lantai enam puluh markas Organisasi pecah berkeping-keping. Pecahan kaca itu mendarat tak jauh dari hadapannya. Ying masih duduk di belakang bersama Amy, Melody dan Melissa sementara Yaya mendekati Gempa dan Gopal yang terkejut melihat kaca jendela gedung yang pecah itu.

" Eh? Apesal kaca gedung kat lantai enam puluh tu pecah?" tanya gadis berjilbab itu. Namun kedua matanya terbelalak begitu ia melihat sosok yang terbang setelah kaca gedung di lantai enam puluh itu pecah. Spontan Gopal yang berdiri di sampingnya memekik.

" I-Itu …" gumamnya ketakutan." ROSALINE!"

" Ha? Iya ke?" ujar Gempa kaget. Dilihatnya Rosaline yang melirik ke bawah, melihat mereka dan tahu-tahu sudah mendarat di depan mereka. Segera Yaya mengambil kuda-kuda, begitu pula dengan Gempa. Ying pasang siaga di depan siswi-siswi kelas 7 cerdas. Gopal sudah bersembunyi di belakang Gempa sembari memasang wajah penakut tulen andalannya. Wanita succubus di depan mereka itu tertawa keras-keras melihat mereka.

" Hahahaha, jadi korang pun dah tiba kat sini."katanya dengan senyum setan." Nak jadikan korang bagian dari Onion ke? Fufufufu, bagus. Bagus. Silahkan mendaftar."

" Ish, siape cakap kami nak jadi anggota Onion?" tukas Ying kesal." Lu kira ni macam main tangkap gabung ke?"

" Main tangkap gabung?" tanya Rosaline sembari menyentuh dagunya sendiri dengan satu jari." Menarik. Korang ternyata ajak aku main rupanya, budak-budak lemah! Dah lah. Habis masa aku bincang kat korang. Sekarang bagi aku benda berharga tu dan aku kan biarkan korang pergi."

" Eh? Benda berharga?" tanya Yaya bingung." Benda berharga ape yang kau maksudkan ni?"

" Entah. Dikira kitorang ni macam juragan ke? Kaya konon." Dengus Gopal." Utang pun belum habis bayar, aku disuruh serahkan benda berharga pulak."

Krikk … Krikk …

" Hehehe …"

Krikk … Krikk …

" Hehehe …"

Rosaline terkekeh." Ohhh, kaya he? Dasar budak-budak ni. Susah sangat diajak cakap macam tu. Baiklah. Benda berharga tu dia la. Siape lagi?"

Dia mengatakan itu sembari menuding Gempa, membuat semuanya terkejut.

" Serahkan dia padaku, dan aku tak kan ganggu korang lagi."

" Ape? Serahkan Boboiboy Gempa?!" tukas Ying kaget." Mana boleh?!"

" Iye. Dikira senang-senang je kitorang nak bagi." Kata Yaya berang." Dasar mesum! Kau ni penggila budak kecik ke? Itu Pedofilia tau!"

" Betul tu. Tante-tante girang rupanye. Cabai busuk pula tu" Tambah Gopal. Namun nyalinya ciut begitu Rosaline mendelik ke arahnya dengan tatapan sangar.

" APA?! KAU KATE AKU MACAM CABAI BUSUK?!"

" GYAAAAAAAAA!" Gopal memekik sekali lagi." Habislah kita, Boboiboy. Habislah …"

" Huh, kau pula, Gopal. Pakai acara ejek dia kut." Kata Gempa kesal lalu menoleh ke arah Rosaline." Apesal kau nak kan aku pula? Pecahan-pecahan aku dah kau belasah tapi belum puas juga?! Ish, ish, ish, Tamak sangat! Lepaskan diorang dan jangan pernah kau datang kat kami lagi."

" Hahahahahahaaaa! Biarlah! Tamak ke Mesum ke, aku tak peduli! Aku kan jadikan kau milikku, Gempa. Bersedialah! CEKAMAN~"

" Tak kan kubiarkan kau sentuh dia!" tukas Yaya segera." TAMBATAN GRAVITI!"

Segera Rosaline merasa kedua kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia melihat sebuah lingkaran raksasa berwarna pink dibawah kakinya yang diciptakan Yaya sebagai pusat Gravitasi. Kedua tangannya ikut tertempel disana, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Yaya melirik ke arah Gopal.

" Tukarkan dia, Gopal!"

" Tak de hal! TUKARAN CABAI KERING!"

" Ciz, dasar budak mentah. LINDUNGAN TAUFAN!"

Serta-merta sebuah perisai angin muncul di sekeliling Gopal, menangkis serangan anak itu. Gempa memanggil Giga dan melompat ke udara sembari mengarahkan tinjunya pada Rosaline.

" Giliran aku pula. TUMBUKAN GIGA MAKSIMAL!"

Rosaline mendengus." Kau tak kan boleh tumbuk aku. HIAAAAAAHHHH!"

Ia berusaha melepas pengaruh Gravitasi Yaya darinya dan berhasil mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara.

" Ambik ni: TEMBAKAN TENAGA!"

BUUUUUMMMM!

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Giga langsung hancur berantakan begitu Rosaline menembakkan serangannya ke arah sang Golem tanah. Malangnya, batu-batu besar serpihan sang Golem berpencar kemana-mana, termasuk ke arah Ying, Amy, Melody dan Melissa. Ying berusaha menghentikan batu-batu gunung itu menggunakan kekuatan manipulasi waktunya. Sialnya jam tangannya rusak sehingga batu-batu itu tetap menerjang ke arah mereka.

" ELAK SEMUA!" pekiknya.

Melissa menjerit." TAK SEMPAT!"

 _DUAAAAAKKK!_

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ying dan siswi-siswi kelas 7 cerdas langsung ditubruk batu-batu besar itu dan membuat mereka terluka disana-sini, pingsan. Yaya menjerit histeris melihat kondisi teman-temannya itu.

" YIIINNNGGG! AAAMMMYYYY! MELOODDDYYY! MELISSAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!"

Ia berlari menuju mereka dengan tatapan kalut. Tanpa ia ketahui kekuatan Gravitasi-nya melemah sehingga Rosaline bebas seutuhnya dan menerjang gadis itu. Gopal menjerit tanda peringatan.

" YAYA! AWAAAAASSSSS!"

" HAH?!"

Rosaline tertawa nista." HAHAHAHAHAAAA! Sudah terlambat! Kau kan rasekan akibatnya menganggu aku! SAMBARAN HALILINTAR!"

 _BLAAAAAAARRRRR!_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Setruman nista itu langsung menyambar tubuh kecil sang ketua kelas 7 cerdas itu dan membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Gempa terkejut melihat itu dan berteriak.

" YAYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dilihatnya Yaya yang sudah terkapar dengan mengenaskan di tengah halaman gedung markas Organisasi itu. Gopal menangis meraung-raung dan memeluk Gempa kuat-kuat.

" Huhuhuuu, kan aku dah kate kita kan habis kat sini, Huhuhuuuu …" isaknya pilu." Habislah kita …. Habislah …"

" Kau jangan nangis macam ni la." Tukas Gempa cemas." Cepat! Kita mesti boleh kalahkan Rosaline tu dan pulihkan keadaan ni! Jangan berhenti berharap! Kau kena berusaha, Gopal! Jangan biarkan perempuan gila tu kalahkan kita!"

" Uhh … Ba-Baiklah." Kata Gopal seraya berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian pada dirinya lalu berteriak." TUKARAN BADAN TAK TERLIHAT!"

 _SRINGGG!_

Tubuh Gopal langsung menghilang. Rosaline melihat itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" Hah?! Bila mase kau boleh bertukar teruk macam tu?"

Gempa tertawa kecil." Itu la kuasa sebenar Gopal. Dia boleh tukarkan molekul objek ke molekul objek yang lain. Bukan Cuma benda je boleh dia tukar, tapi badan dia seorang pun boleh tukar. Kan, Gopal? Eh?"

Dia kebingungan ketika meraba tempat Gopal berdiri sebelumnya namun tidak merasakan fisik Gopal disana. Gempa berbisik.

" Ei, Gopal. Kau kat mane ni?"

" Haeh, aku kat belakang Rosaline la." Balas Gopal tanpa menyadari volume suaranya begitu besar hingga Rosaline bisa mendengarnya. Segera Gempa pasang tampang facepalm.

" Hehehe, sori Boboiboy. Aku …"

" Oho, mulut lobang la kau ni." Balas Rosaline mengejek lalu melayangkan kakinya ke belakang. Lantas ia menendang Gopal yang memang sudah berada dibelakangnya dan baru saja mau menyerang.

BUAAAAKKK!

" GAAAAAAHHHH!"

Tubuhnya langsung terlihat kembali dan melayang menghempas lantai keramik halaman gedung markas pusat. Sebagai akibatnya, kepalanya membentur lantai terlebih dahulu dan membuatnya langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

" GOPAAAAALLLL!" jerit Gempa. Dideliknya Rosaline dengan pandangan murka.

" Berani kau cederakan kawan-kawan aku?!"

" Hahahahahahahaaa, kau masih je pikirkan kawan-kawan kau yang macam sampah tu. Hebat, anak muda."

" Sa-Sampah kau kate?! KAU BENAR-BENAR DAH MELAMPAU!"

" Heh, biarlah. Kau pun tak de daya buat selamatkan diorang tu. Nampaknye Cuma kau seorang je yang boleh bertahan. Serahkan diri kau sekarang je, dan aku tak kan sakiti kawan-kawan kau lagi."

Gempa mengeram." Serahkan diri aku?" tanyanya." Hmph. Mari la. Ambil aku kalau kau mampu. TANAH TINGGI!"

* * *

Milyra Infra sedang memeriksa bagian belakang gedung markas pusat Organisasi. Disana terdapat beberapa gedung parkir untuk mobil. Mobil-mobil yang diparkir disana tampak baru-baru, walaupun ada juga yang sudah penyok-penyok. Selain gedung parkir untuk kendaraan bermotor, terdapat pula gedung parkir untuk pesawat luar angkasa yang nampaknya diperuntukkan untuk para Alien anggota Organisasi.

" Hmm, menarik juga. Aku kena periksa tempat ni lebih jauh sebelum balik ke kawan-kawan." Katanya pelan. Namun begitu ia membalik badan, sebuah sosok berukuran kecil menyapanya.

" Hei, ape yang kau buat kat sini?"

" Ah?"

Milyra Infra memicingkan mata melihat sosok itu. Lantas ia terkejut melihat bahwa sosok itu adalah Cici ko, salah satu anggota Tengkotak yang berstatus sebagai tukang bersih-bersih di pesawat angkasa mereka. Sang gadis succubus melongo melihatnya.

" Kejap. Kau Cici ko ke? Anggota daripada Tengkotak tu?"

Cici ko terkekeh." Betul. Aku Cici ko." Katanya seraya menggengam kain pel." Atau lebih tepatnya … Koko ci."

" Hah?! Koko ci?!"

" Shh … jangan keras-keras la. Nanti diorang tahu!"

" Lha, kau kan jahat. Apesal mesti sembunyikan pulak?"

" Hish kau ni." Dengus Cici ko yang diketahui bernama asli Koko ci." Itu identiti sebenar aku la."

Milyra Infra terkejut." Hah?! Maksud kau … kau ni mata-mata ke?"

" Tepat." Balas Koko ci." Sebenarnye aku adalah salah ketua Alien Kubulus baik kat alam semesta ni. Aku menyusup ke Tengkotak tu memata-matai lalu mengadili mereka. Aku dah tangkap semua anggota Tengkotak tu setahun silam. Bora ra pun sebenarnye dah wafat selepas dibelasah Boboiboy setahun silam. Tapi nampaknye Organisasi ni boleh hidupkan dia balik, entah pakai cara ape diorang tu. Organisasi pun serang penjara tempat anggota lain berade dan bebaskan Yoyo oo, Gaga naz dan Kiki ta yang sebelumnya dah saye tangkap. Untung je Organisasi merefresh pikiran diorang sehingga memori tentang indentiti aku tak diingat lagi."

" Ohh, macam tu." Milyra Infra mengangguk-angguk." Oh, ya. Salam kenal. Aku Mila, dengan nama sebenar Milyra."

Koko ci tersentak." Ha? Kau Milyra?! Mantan Putri Mahkota kat Planet Tim tam dua tu?"

" Iye la. Habis tu, siape lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Koko ci melompat ke atas dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Milyra Infra sembari menukas tidak percaya.

" Tak mungkin! Kau dah hilang selama berminggu-minggu tau! Kenape kau tinggalkan Planet kau?"

" Entah. Aku pun tak ingat macam mane aku boleh lupa sebab aku pergi dari Planet aku."

" Hilang ingatan ye?" Ujar Koko ci seraya kembali mendarat ke tanah." Nampaknye aku tahu macam mane kau boleh pulihkan ingatan kau."

" Eh? Cara ape tu?"

Koko ci mendesah panjang lalu menuding lantai lima puluh gedung markas pusat.

" Kau nampak bilik tu?"

" Ehh … Ha'ah."

" Ade sebuah bilik besar bernama Bilik Omega 6 kat lantai tu. Dalamnya terdapat segala jenis obat penawar. Aku temu bilik tu masa pesiar kat gedung ni. Mungkin kau boleh cari obat penawar lupa ingatan tu."

" Oi, kau kira aku diracuni ke? Pakai obat penawar konon."

" Hehehehe, tapi mungkin je obat tu boleh pulihkan ingatan kau la."

Milyra Infra mengerutkan kening." Betul juga." Katanya lalu menatap Koko ci." Terima kasih sebab bagi tahu aku pasal obat penawar hilang ingatan tu. Terbaik la kau ni."

" Sama-sama." Jawab Koko ci lembut." Dan~"

BRAAAAAAKKK!

" UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat mereka terdiam.

" Eh? Siape yang jerit tu?" tanya Koko ci heran.

Milyra Infra menoleh." Arahnya dari halaman depan gedung. Eh, kejap. Depan gedung?!"

" Ei? Memangnye kenape?" Koko ci mengerutkan alis tanda bingung.

Milyra Infra terlihat ketakutan." Kawan-kawan aku ade kat sana la! Aku kena bergegas! Dari jeritan tu nampaknye diorang dalam bahaya!"

Ia terbang menuju halaman depan namun terhenti begitu melihat Koko ci tidak mengikutinya.

" Ei, apesal kau diam kat sana? Tak nak bantu aku ke?" tanyanya heran.

Koko ci menggeleng." Maaf. Tapi aku boleh ketahuan membelot kalau aku ikut dengan kau tuk bantu diorang tu."

" Hehehe, betul juga tu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Tuan Koko ci."

" Ya. Jaga diri korang elok-elok kat sana."

" Um!"

Milyra Infra terbang ke halaman depan gedung markas pusat dan terkejut melihat Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan siswi-siswi kelas 7 cerdas terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan. Ia lebih kaget lagi begitu melihat Gempa dan Rosaline yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Rosaline terlihat terengah-engah. Begitu juga dengan Gempa. Sayangnya penampakan sang pengendali tanah terlihat lebih memprihatinkan. Beberapa bagian bajunya sobek. Begitu juga sabetan luka-luka di kulitnya yang terlihat, menandakan ia baru saja melawan Rosaline habis-habisan. Sontak Milyra Infra berteriak.

" BOBOIBOY! BUNDA!"

Detik berikutnya Rosaline menoleh. Gempa pun demikian. Namun nafasnya yang masih pendek membuatnya terlihat begitu lelah dari sebelumnya.

" Ahhh, akhirnye kau muncul juga, anak tak guna."sindir Rosaline." Enyahlah. Aku tak de pasal dengan kau."

" Hmp. Pasal kawan aku mesti pasal aku juga la." Dengus Milyra Infra." Bunda kena hentikan semua ni dan jadi baik semula!"

Ia berkata begitu seraya mendekati Gempa. Gempa menatapnya selama beberapa detik lalu berucap.

" Mi-Mila, apesal kau bantu aku macam ni?"

Milyra Infra merengut." Ish kau ni. Aku ni kawan kau la. Aku kena bantu kau."

" Ta .. Tapi itu berarti … kau nak lawan Bunda kau sendiri. Tak baik tau."

" Dengar, Boboiboy. Itu tekadku. Selama Bunda aku masih jahat, aku tak boleh diam. Aku kena hentikan dia, apapun yang terjadi."

Gempa menggeleng." Tidak. Aku tak tega tengok perang saudara macam ni." Katanya serius." Daripada kau lawan mak kau, Lebih baik kau bawa kawan-kawan kitorang ke tempat yang aman. Biar aku yang tahan Rosaline sementara kau lakukan tu."

" Hah?!" Milyra Infra terkejut." Tapi kau nampak penat sangat. Aku kena bantu kau!"

" Mila, aku serius. Kau kena bawa diorang ke tempat aman, sekarang juga …"

" Tapi macam mane dengan ka~"

" SEKARANG, MILA! Aku tak nak buang masa Cuma sebab kau~"

" Hei, bila korang selesai bincang tu?" kata Rosaline kesal." Enyahlah dari hadapanku! TEMBAKAN PENYERAP ENERGI!"

" Cih … TANAH PELINDUNG!"

BRUAAAAKKK!

" Sekarang, Mila!"

" Ba … Baiklah." Kata Milyra Infra sangsi lalu melesat menuju Gopal, Yaya, ying dan siswi-siswi kelas 7 cerdas yang masih pingsan untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Rosaline melihat itu dan segera menembakkan sesuatu dari tangannya.

" PECUTAN TAUFAN!"

" Apa?!"

CTAAAASSSS!

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah cambuk angin melempar Milyra Infra yang tidak sempat menggapai teman-temannya, melempar gadis itu hingga menghempas dinding beton di belakangnya hingga hancur berantakan. Dua detik kemudian, tubuhnya menghempas lantai dan tidak bergerak lagi.

" MILAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gempa menjerit kalut. Dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa tidak bisa melindungi teman-temannya. Dipandangnya Rosaline dengan tatapan miris.

" Kau dah cederakan anak kau … Kau dah cederakan kawan-kawan aku … Dan kau dah belasah harga diri pecahan-pecahan aku …" desisnya getir." TAK BOLEH DIAMPUNIIIIIIII!"

Tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Namun Gempa memaksakan diri. Dia tidak tahan melihat orang-orang terdekatnya dinistakan seperti ini. Dengan membabi buta ia menerjang keraha sang ratu succubus yang sangat dibencinya itu.

" GOLEM-GOLEM TANAH! SERAAAAAAAANNNGGGGG!"

Serta-merta tiga buah Golem tanah muncul dari bawah dan melompat ke arah Rosaline, hendak meninjunya. Dengan anggun wanita itu mengelak dari serangan-serangan mereka, membuat Gempa geregetan juga.

" Ciz, tak kena pula?!" tukasnya kesal." OMBAK TANAH!"

" Huh, kau mimpi je lah." Kata Rosaline lalu menggunakan larian kilat Halilintar untuk menghindari ombak tanah Gempa. Gempa melihat keadaan sekeliling. Rosaline tidak ada di hadapannya.

" Eh? Mane dia pergi?"

" Kau tanya aku pergi ke? Ohoho, perhatian sangat la kau ni. TOLAKAN PENYERAP ENERGI!"

" HAH?"

Gempa menoleh. Sekonyong-konyong dilihatnya Rosaline yang ternyata berada di belakangnya, menembakkan serangannya hingga membuat Gempa terpental ke tengah halaman depan.

" Ugh, kau … jangan berani kau sentuh kawan-kawan aku …" desisnya getir seraya berusaha bangkit. Namun dia ambruk akibat serangan Rosaline yang mengisap hampir semua energinya tadi.

Rosaline tersenyum setan. Ia mendarat di depan Gempa dan menurunkan kepalanya ke anak itu" Aha, baiklah. Aku tak kan serang kawan-kawan kau." Katanya sembari terkekeh, menaikkan dagu sang pengendali tanah dengan jari telunjuknya." Tapi aku ingin kau buat sesuatu sebagai gantinye."

Gempa meringis." Ape yang … kau … nak, Hah? Cakap."

" Hmm, Aku nak kau kawini aku la. Ape lagi?"

 _'Eh?'_

Kawin?! Wanita ini pasti sudah gila!

" Huh, bila mase … aku nak … kawin sama kau?!" desis Gempa berang." Umur aku belum cukup la …"

" Oh, tak nak ye? Baiklah kalau macam tu. Aku kan paksa kau tuk lakukan tu." Desah Rosaline sembari menarik tubuh lumpuh Gempa ke arahnya, merangkulnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan. Digenggamnya dagu Gempa kuat-kuat dan menengadahkannya hingga wajah mereka saling berhadap-hadapan.

" Kalau pemimpin dah tunduk, bawahan mesti pula tunduk. Jadilah milikku, Gempaku sayang, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Kedua iris kuning lemon itu melotot. Gempa berusaha membebaskan dagunya, namun nihil. Sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa. Spontan pandangannya mulai menggelap.

" Khh … Ja … Jangan …"

Detik berikutnya, matanya hanya bisa melihat warna hitam dimana-mana. Gempa menggigit bibir.

Pecahan-pecahannya.

Teman-temannya.

Papa Zola

Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Gempa menggumam dalam alam bawah sadarnya dengan kegetiran yang luar biasa.

 _' Kawan-Kawan … Jangan berhenti … Berharap …'_

* * *

Dunia itu tidak punya atap dan lantai, namun masih bisa dipijaki. Dindingnya berupa spektrum warni-warni layaknya aurora yang berkelebat kesana-kemari. Sesosok pemuda tampak berjalan disana. Rambut pendeknya berwarna hitam sebahu. Bajunya yang terdiri dari jaket dan kaos dalam berwarna senada dengan topinya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat bercampur putih terlihat sayu. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa pintu berwarna-warni disana. Yang pertama kali dibukanya adalah pintu berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman.

" Halilintar?" tanyanya seraya melongokkan kepala ke dalam kamar bernuansa hitam legam ditambah petir merah gelap menyambar-nyambar. Namun orang yang dicarinya tidak ada disitu.

Sosok itu menutup pintu berwarna merah hitam itu dan berjalan ke pintu berwarna biru tua bercampur putih di sebelahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan melakukan hal yang sama di kamar sebelumnya.

" Taufan?"

Kosong. Satu-satunya kamar yang memiliki angin sepoi-sepoi dengan atribut awan cumulus di dalamnya itu kosong, menandakan pemiliknya belum datang. Sosok itu menutup pintu itu dan berjalan menuju pintu berwarna kuning hitam tak jauh dari pintu kedua dan pertama. Dibukanya pintu itu dan melihat ke dalam kamar bernuansa coklat dan dipenuhi atribut tanah bebatuan plus dinding yang bertuliskan berbagai rencana.

" Gempa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sosok itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sembari menutup pintu itu dan berjalan menuju pintu berwarna jingga campur merah hitam yang di depannya dipenuhi berbagai macam gembok dan pita berwarna kuning hitam alias 'Garis Polisi'. Disibakkannya pita-pita itu, membuka gembok-gembok disana dan membuka pintu dibaliknya.

" Blaze?"

Hening. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar yang dipenuhi gunung-gunung vulkanik berukuran mini dan boneka teddy bear itu. Sosok itu menelan ludah. Kenapa mereka belum juga datang? Ditutupnya pintu itu sembari menempelkan garis polisi di depannya kembali.

Kini ia mendekati pintu berwarna biru muda. Ditariknya gagangnya yang terbuat dari es dan masuk ke dalam. Butiran salju langsung menyapanya begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang mirip dengan Igglo itu.

" Ais?"

Sunyi. Hanya desiran salju yang terdengar disitu. Sosok itu menghela nafas sembari keluar dari kulkas raksasa tersebut. Dikibasnya jaketnya yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju sembari berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna hijau dengan beberapa bunga Edelweiss di sekelilingnya.

Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan mendapati kamar yang lebih cocok disebut 'Hutan belantara'di baliknya. Tampak sesosok pemuda cilik berpakaian serba hijau muda dan hijau tua dengan simbol tanduk-tanduk kecil di bajunya tengah duduk di atas sebuah cabang pohon berukuran sedang di kamar itu. Topinya yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya diputar ke sebelah kiri. Ia melamun di atas pohon sembari memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah berduri di tangan kanannya. Dihirupnya wangi mawar itu dengan khidmat. Namun lamunannya buyar begitu melihat pemuda berpakaian serba hitam-putih di ambang pintu. Sontak ia terkejut hingga nyaris terguling dari cabang pohon itu.

" Alamak! Balance, kau buat aku kaget tau." Tukasnya agak kesal." Nasib baik aku tak jatuh tadi."

Balance tidak menggubrisnya dan hanya menatap cuek. Pemuda cilik di pohon itu bertanya padanya.

" Apesal kau masuk kat sini? Nak main ke?"

" Pecahan-pecahan kau belum balik selama lima hari." Kata Balance datar. Mendengar itu, kedua mata hijau daun milik pemuda di atas pohon melebar selebar-lebarnya.

" HAH?! LIMA HARI?! Kau gurau ke?"

" Tak. Aku serius. Dah aku tengok kat bilik-bilik diorang tadi, dan diorang tak de kat sana pula, Thorn."

" Iya ke? Kalau macam tu, coba kitorang tanyakan pada Solar. Mungkin je dia tahu kenape pecahan-pecahan aku belum juga balik."

" Hm, betul juga. Jom kita pergi kat bilik dia."

" Eh, kejap dahulu!" Cegat Thorn seraya meluncur ke bawah dengan sebuah sulur durinya dan mendarat di sebelah Balance." Kau kena gunakan benda ni." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kacamata hitam. Balance yang menerimanya hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi.

" Tak payah aku guna benda tu." Gumamnya pelan.

Thorn mendesah panjang." Haeh, kau nak mata kau kena radiasi ke? Kalau kau masuk kat dalam bilik Solar guna mata telanjang, bisa-bisa mata kau langsung hangus! Bilik dia tu silau sangat, tahu tak?"

" Kalau itu pun aku tahu lah. Ya dah. Jom kitorang pergi kat bilik dia."

Keduanya memakai kacamata hitam dan tiba di depan sebuah pintu berwarna jingga campur kuning lemon dengan motif radiasi di sekitarnya. Balance membuka pintu itu. Benar saja. Sekonyong-konyong mereka disambut dengan cahaya super terang disana. Untung saja mereka sudah terlebih dahulu memakai kacamata hitam sehingga kedua mata mereka selamat dari cahaya yang sinarnya hampir merusak retina itu.

Sebuah sosok tahu-tahu muncul di depan mereka dengan gaya seorang superstar. Ia memakai pakaian berwarna putih keabuan dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna kuning dan jingga.. Beberapa logo radiasi menyala tersemat di beberapa bagian bajunya. Topi dinosaurusnya diputar menyerong ke sebelah kiri. Ia memakai kacamata bergaya kontemporer berwarna kuning bening. Thorn dan Balance hanya melongo dibuatnya.

" Oh, Haaaalllllooooooo! Tumben la korang datang kat konser aku ni, hehehe …"

" Lupakan saja, Solar." Balance hanya menatap dingin." Tak de yang nak tengok konser kau."

" Betul tu. Konser tapi tak de penonton pulak." Sindir Thorn. Mendengar itu, Solar hanya bisa cengengesan.

" Hehehehe, korang la yang jadi penonton tu." Katanya dengan nada memalukan seraya menarik tangan Balance dan Thorn." Jom tengok konser aku! Korang mesti suka, hehehehehehe …"

Tiba-tiba Thorn menepisnya." Sori, Solar. Tapi kitorang ade pasal serius sekarang, jadi tak boleh tengok konser kau dahulu."

" Eh?" Solar memegang ujung kacamata kuningnya dengan bingung." Pasal serius ape?"

Balance mendesah." Pecahan-pecahan kau belum juga balik." Katanya." Aku penanggung jawab alam bawah sadar ni. Kalau diorang belum juga balik, maka diri sebenar Boboiboy tak kan pernah muncul. Dah lewat lima hari tau."

" APE?! DAH LEWAT LIMA HARI?!" Solar memekik." Pantas pun dunia ni sepi sangat. Ternyate diorang belum balik pula."

" Memangnye kau tahu ke sebab diorang pergi lama sangat?" tanya Thorn.

Solar mengangkat bahu." Jangan tanya kat aku lah." Tukasnya." Dan … Eih?"

Dia melongo begitu melihat Balance berjalan menjauhi mereka.

" Woi, Balance. Mane kau nak pergi ni?"

Balance tidak menjawab. Lantas Solar dan Thorn mengikutinya hingga mereka tiba di sebuah danau raksasa yang dipenuhi air berwarna biru muda yang menyala. Ketiganya melihat ke dasar danau. Tampak sebuah sosok yang terbaring melayang disana. Kedua matanya tertutup tanda tidak sadarkan diri. Ia mengenakan jaket merah dengan lengan dan celana panjang berwarna coklat. Topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga miliknya terlepas, menampakkan rambut hitam yang melayang-layang diterpa molekul-molekul air danau. Dia … Wujud asli Boboiboy.

" Dia sedih ke?" tanya Thorn khawatir. Karena dia tahu, danau yang membentang luas di hadapan mereka ini adalah wujud kesedihan Boboiboy yang tertampung. Dan jika Boboiboy tenggelam di dalamnya, maka tidak ada yang bisa membantunya untuk naik selama dia belum sadar.

Balance mengambil topi dinosaurus berwarna jingga yang mengambang di permukaan danau sembari memandang tubuh Boboiboy yang terbaring di dasar danau itu.

" Dia ditimpa kekalutan sangat." Ujar Balance tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya. " Dia tak kan bangun kalau pecahan-pecahan dia belum cantum semula. Selain tu, aku nak bagi tahu korang tentang beberapa pasal. Ade beberape hal aneh yang aku tengok kat alam bawah sadar dia ni."

Thorn mengerutkan kening." Ape hal aneh tu?" tanyanya bingung." Memori ke?"

" Tepat." Angguk Balance." Selama Boboiboy pecah lima ni, aku tengok sinyal tekanan batin yang hebat sangat, sampai buat dia tenggelam kat sana pula. Nampaknye diorang tengah berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang serius. Dan sesuatu itu sangat mengerikan buat diri Boboiboy."

" Mengerikan?" tanya Solar seraya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan." Sepanjang maklumat yang aku tahu, Boboiboy tak takut hal mengerikan. Hantu pun dia boleh belasah! Hehehe .."

Balance menggeleng." Memang Boboiboy tak takut hantu." Gumamnya." Tapi yang dia hadapi sekarang lagi mengerikan dari hantu. Dia … dia dihasrat oleh seorang pengidap pedofilia."

" APE?! PEDOFILIA?!" kedua pecahan elemen baru di depannya terkejut." Bukannye tu kelainan orang dewasa yang suka hasrat budak kecik ke?"

Lawan bicara mereka mengangguk, membuat mereka terhenyak.

"Seram sangat! Kita kena bantu diorang sekarang juga!"

" Tahan." Cegat Balance." Korang Cuma boleh keluar kalau kondisi dah genting sangat, macam setahun silam masa korang lawan Bora ra tu. Korang tak ingat ke?"

" Alaaahhh … apesal kitorang tak boleh keluar?" tanya Solar murung." Mata aku dah gatal tuk tembakkan serangan aku kat musuh tau."

Thorn mendengus." Balance, Ini kondisi genting la. Kau nak diorang semua kena belasah ke? Bisa-bisa Boboiboy kan trauma seumur hidup kalau kitorang tak bertindak!"

" Tak. Korang tak boleh keluar dahulu." Kata Balance tegas." Pintu dunia bawah sadar ni hanya terbuka kalau kondisi memang dah genting sangat."

" Memangnye pintu tu dah terbuka ke?"

" Belum."

" Hiisshh … apesal pintu tu belum terbuka?!"

" Kan aku dah kate pintu tu hanya boleh terbuka kalau situasi dah bahaya sangat. Dan~"

Mereka terdiam begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang asalnya dari bawah danau. Ketiga bocah itu melihat tubuh asli Boboiboy mengerang gelisah. Ia mengigau.

" Kawan … ka …wan … jangan … berhen… ti … ber … harap …"

Ketiga pemuda di bibir danau itu tertegun. Mereka tahu … Boboiboy sangat menyayangi teman-temannya. Disaat keadaan kalut seperti itu pun dia masih menyebut-nyebut mereka. Thorn menggigit bibirnya melihat itu, merasa hatinya ditusuk-tusuk oleh durinya sendiri. Solar masih berkacak pinggang, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa kasihan juga.

Karena teman sejati akan selalu memikirkan nasib temannya, bukan hanya dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kalau perlu dia akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk temannya itu. Egoisme tidak berlaku disini.

Dahulu Boboiboy dan teman-teman dari Pulau Rintis mulai membangun persahabatan itu. Ikatan itu semakin erat sejak mereka selalu bersama-sama melindungi Pulau Rintis dari Marabahaya hingga menjadi kukuh seperti sekarang. Bahkan Fang yang notabene adalah 'Makhluk lain' yang pada awalnya begitu kaku akhirnya dibuat luluh oleh manisnya persahabatan yang diciptakan oleh Boboiboy dan teman-temannya itu.

 _'Harapan, eh?'_

Balance melihat itu dengan tatapan datar. Kedua matanya memandang sayu ke tubuh Boboiboy di dasar danau seraya bergumam.

" Jangan berhenti berharap, Boboiboy … Sebab kekuatan utama kau dan kawan-kawan kau adalah itu."

* * *

" APE?! KAPTEN DAH MATI?!" jerit Lahap tidak percaya." Kau canda ke?!"

Fang menggeleng kuat." Aku … Aku tidak canda, Letnan. Maafkan aku, Huk .. huk …" ia berkata dengan air matanya yang kembali mengalir deras." Darah dia … daya hidup dia … diserap Rosaline … tadi. Aku tak .. mampu bantu … Kapten … Huhuhuu …"

" Dia abang kau la." Dengus Lahap dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Bagaimanapun juga dia merasa terpukul juga dengan berita mengejutkan itu.." Baiklah. Aku kan datangi kau dan Kapten sekarang. Korang ade kat lantai berape?"

" Huk .. Enam … Puluh …"

" Hrrmmm … tunggu aku sekejap lagi."

" Te-Terima kasih …"

Hologram Lahap pun mati. Fang kembali menghapus air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dipandangnya wajah Kaizo yang terlihat begitu tenang. Fang menempelkan telinganya ke dada kiri sang Kapten, berharap menemukan bunyi detak jantung dari sana, namun harapannya kembali jatuh.

Tidak ada suara detak apapun dari sana. Dan Fang masih belum bisa menerima ini.

Dia marah. Marah sekali. Ingin sekali ia menghajar Rosaline hingga lumat seperti bubur kertas. Tapi dia tahu tindakan itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Kakaknya, semarah apapun dirinya saat ini. Fang menatap lamat wajah Kaizo untuk kesekian kalinya seraya mencicit.

" Abang …"

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memanggil Kaizo dengan sebutan itu.

" Kalau Abang bangun nanti, aku kan beli Abang Donat Lobak Ungu favorit Abang."

Fang tahu orang-orang akan menyangkanya gila. Tapi berbicara dengan Kaptennya yang 'Tertidur' itu malah membuat emosinya terasa lebih baik. Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke bahu Kaizo, memeluknya.

" Pang sayang Abang …"

Namanya mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi bagi Kaizo, itu adalah nama terkocak sedunia. Dan mungkin hanya dia dan Lahap saja yang boleh memanggil Fang dengan nama konyol itu.

" Bang Kaizo? Fang? Wuaaahh seronok la temu saudara angkat macam korang ni, hehehe … Ape yang korang buat kat sini?"

Eh? Tunggu dulu. Suara itu …

Fang melepas pelukannya dari Kaizo dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekonyong-konyong kedua mata di balik kacamatanya itu membelalak selebar mungkin. Tak jauh darinya, berdiri seorang gadis berpakaian gaun Lolita berwarna putih. Rambut coklat ikalnya dikuncir ke belakang. Si gadis tampak terkejut.

" Oh, kau kaget ye? Sori, Fang. Aku pun hampir kira kau adalah Ah Ming. Dan Bang Kaizo … dia dah 'Diam' ke? Waahh, bagus la kalau macam tu. Badan dia yang elok tu boleh jadi pajangan baru kat Istana Boneka aku nanti, hihihi …"

Fang segera pasang siaga satu. Dipandangnya gadis itu dengan tatapan kaget luar biasa. Ia mencuap dengan nada pelan namun pasti.

" Tak … Tak mungkin! Kau …"

 _'Kau …'_

* * *

 **Bersambung ...**

 **WHAT THE?! Chapter apaan ini? Huhuhuu gajeneeeessssnessnesss hehehe (Lupakan kegajean Author) Panjaaaaangggg amaaattt! Solar sama Thorn muncul pula tu, adhuuhhh ..**

 **Solar:" Ish Akak ni. Padahal aku tak nak muncul pula tu."**

 **Thorn:" Betul tu. Gempa dah kalah pun. Habis tu siape? Kitorang lagi selanjutnya ke? Ish, amit la!"**

 **Te-tenang la adek-adek. Kalian lihat nasib kalian di chapter final-final nanti ya, gegehehe ...**

 **Dan lagu bangkit anak muda diatas itu ... hasil versi aku ghehehe. Maaf ya Monsta (Ditendang Monsta -)**

 **Terima kasih kepada Dark Calamity Princess atas fanfic 'Boboiboy's Underworld'-nya. ^^ Jadi si Balance muncul deh, hehehe ... Dan umm satu chapter lagi sebelum Season Final. (Ha?! Ada 1 season lagi ke?) Semoga saya bisa lanjutin lagi, hehehe. Silahkan Review jika berminat, ok? ;)**

 **Tetap setia menanti kelanjutannya ya. Love you all, dear readers ^^**


	20. The Chaotic Of Elemental Split

**Yeah, i'm back. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bagian ini kelar juga, hahahaha ... ^^ Maaf kelamaan buat karena banyak urusan keluarga, hehehe ... Maafkan saya ya. :)**

 **Sayangnya setelah ini kita terpaksa berpisah readers ... (Hiks .. hiks ...)**

 **Readers: Haaa?! Memangnya Author mau discontinue kah?!**

 **Ehhh ... tidak juga sih. Gimana jelasinnya ya? Mmm ... mungkin readers bisa baca di akhir bagian ini, hehehe ... ;)**

 **Warning: Rating T-M, Semi psiko-horror, EYD kurang pas, Gaje dll**

 ** _Siapakah sosok yang mendatangi Fang di lorong itu? Apakah Lahap berhasil menjemputnya di saat yang tepat? Apakah Papa Zola dan para murid yang ikut bersamanya berhasil keluar dari gedung markas pusat itu? Dan bagimanakah nasib Gempa dan kawan-kawannya?_ Temukan jawabannya disini ^^**

* * *

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **(Sebuah Kisah Fiksi)**

 **Season 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Boboiboy milik Animonsta)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 19: The Chaotic of Elemental Split  
**

Fang masih memandang gadis berpakaian Lolita tak jauh di hadapannya dengan posisi mulut yang nyaris menganga. Kedua mata merah kehitaman di balik kacamatanya menyalang nanar. Dideliknya gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

" Tak … Tak mungkin! Kau …"

" Fang, boleh kau berhenti tatap aku dengan muka aneh macam tu?" potong lawan bicaranya." Atau mungkin je kau dah mulai lupa siape aku ni. Ckckck … silap cantik la kau ni. Mantan saudari angkat sendiri pun tak ingat."

Sang pengendali bayang hanya mendengus seraya menekan pelan bagian tengah batang bingkai kacamatanya. Dia memutar tubuhnya sampai akhirnya saling sejajar dengan anak perempuan berpakaian mewah itu.

" Siape cakap aku lupa? Buruk sangka sangat!" kata Fang kesal." Tak bisa ke kau berpikir positif terhadap orang-orang di sekitar kau? Berhenti tanyakan pasal tak guna macam tu dan bagi tahu aku ape yang kau nak dari aku, Mimi."

Gadis berpakaian Lolita yang ternyata bernama Mimi itu hanya tersenyum." Oh, leganye. Ternyate kau masih ingat aku je." Katanya dengan nada pelan namun sinis." Aku nak Bang Kaizo je. Dia dah 'Diam' kut. Dan barang diam tak payah disia-siakan, kau kena tahu tu."

Fang hanya bisa mengerutkan kening.

" Maksud engkau?"

" Yahh … kau tahu sendiri. Aku tak suka ade barang bagus yang tersiakan. Dan aku kena awetkan barang tu agar boleh tahan lama. Sini, bagi aku Bang Kaizo sekarang, Fang."

" Kau gila! Kapten Kaizo tu bukan barang, tahu tak?! Aku tak kan bagi dia pada siapapun, termasuk kau! Kau nak apekan dia?"

" Oho, tak de. Aku Cuma nak jadikan dia boneka manekin kat bilik istana boneka aku je."

Mendengar itu, Fang terbelalak." Ka- Kau nak jadikan dia boneka pajangan kau?!" jeritnya kaget." Tak waras sangat! Aku tak kan biarkan kau perbuat pasal tu kat abang aku. Jaga kau, Mimi!"

" Kejam." Desis Mimi sarkastik." Kau nak badan dia yang dah tak bernyawa tu terhapus dengan cara terhodoh kat tanah, Heh? Mengerikan! Wajah dia yang hensem tu kan tersia-siakan, tahu tak? Bagi dia padaku, sekarang juga!"

" Grr … aku tak kan biarkan kau apa-apakan Abang aku! SEPARA BERUANG BAYANG!"

Lantas Fang menciptakan sebuah bayangan berbentuk beruang raksasa dan bergabung dengannya, membuatnya seakan tengah memakai sebuah armor beruang hitam. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang seraya membuka kedua cakarnya lebar-lebar.

" HEAAAAHHH!"

Diterjangnya Mimi dengan armor beruang bayang itu, berusaha mencakarnya. Mimi menghindari serangan itu dengan gesit. Ditariknya beberapa pisau lempar dari saku gaun Lolita-nya dan melemparkannya pada Fang.

" Oho, nak lawan rupanya. Tak pe. Tapi aku kan paksa kau bagi dia kat aku, Hihihihahahahaha!"

" Tch, aku tak kan bagi Kapten Kaizo pada siapapun! CAKARAN BAYANG!"

 _BLAAAASSHHHH!_

Mimi membelotkan serangannya dan mendarat di atas lantai dengan anggun. Diraihnya beberapa pisau lempar lagi dari saku bajunya. Namun sebelum ia melanjutkan serangan, ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

" Martha, kau boleh serang dia sekarang."

 **'Baik, Tuan Putri.'**

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, sebuah tangan keras menerjang ke arah Fang. Fang menghindar dan terbelalak melihat tangan yang melesat ke arahnya itu sudah menghancurkan dinding di belakangnya. Detik berikutnya, tangan itu terbang mundur, kembali pada sebuah sosok boneka bergaun hijau di sebelah Mimi. Sang pengendali bayangan menelan ludah melihatnya.

" A ... Ape … Ape benda tu?!" pekiknya kaget sekaligus ngeri.

" Ahaha, yahh … aku lupa bagi kau tentang satu pasal." Kekeh Mimi." Aku boleh kontrol boneka-boneka aku guna satu cecair temuanku. Namanye tu cecair _Mind Puppet_. Fungsinya tuk mengendalikan benda apepun, termasuk manusia. Aku masukkan cecair tu kat dalam badan-badan boneka aku. Dengan cara tu diorang boleh aku kendalikan sesuka hati. Macam suruh la, ape la. Oh, ya. Ini salah satu boneka yang aku masukkan cecair tu kat badan dia. Namanya Martha. Hehehe, hebat tak temuan aku?"

" Tak hebat sangat." Sindir Fang dingin." Kau nak kendalikan semua makhluk kat seantero semesta guna cara macam tu? Ciz, kau lagi kejam dari Bora ra tau! Sekarang biarkan aku dan Abang aku pergi dari sini. Kalau tak~"

GRAAAAKKK!

" Argh!"

Kedua tangan Martha yang keras tahu-tahu sudah ditembakkan ke arah Fang, mengenai kedua pergelangan Fang dan menghempas anak itu ke dinding belakang sekaligus mengunci kedua tangannya disana. Fang terkejut dan berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi tangan-tangan boneka manekin itu kerasnya bukan main. Pemuda itu menjadi kepayahan dibuatnya. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi horror begitu melihat Mimi berjalan ke arahnya dengan pelan namun pasti. Dihunuskannya sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya, menambah kengerian yang berkecambuk di dalam benak Fang.

 _'Dia nak bunuh aku ke?!'_ batinnya. _' GILA!'_

Begitu jarak antara mereka hanya sehasta, sekonyong-konyong Mimi membuang tubuhnya kearah Fang. Dirangkulnya leher bocah itu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya lagi yang sedang memegang pisau dihujamkan ke tembok tepat di sebelah kanan Fang. Jantung Fang hampir copot karenanya. Dia bersyukur bahwa pisau itu tidak sampai menancap ke mukanya.

" Hmm, kalau dipikir … kau pun lumayan, Fang." Tukas Mimi dengan nada ceria. Dilepasnya tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau yang tengah menancap di samping kepala sang pengendali bayang dan meraba dada Fang dengan tangan kanannya, membuat pemuda tu merinding. Bagi Fang, tangan Mimi terasa dingin sampai ia nyaris mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah mayat hidup.

" Lumayan ape?!" desisnya kesal." Kau kira aku nak bagi badan aku ni buat proyek sinting kau tu? Kau mimpi je lah. Lepaskan aku!"

" Ckckck, dasar lelaki. Selalu saje keras kepala macam ni."

" Perempuan macam kau keras kepala juga tau! Kau ni tak de cermin ke? Pergilah bercermin dan bagi tahu aku kalau perempuan kat cermin tu lagi gila dari yang kau bayangkan. Nasib baik peragai Boboiboy tak macam kau, Dasar Psikopat!"

Mimi tersentak.

" Boboiboy?!" jeritnya tertahan." Ka- Kau kenal dia ke?!"

" Ye lah tu. Dia rival dan kawan terbaik aku kat Pulau Rintis tu. Dan~"

Kalimatnya buntung begitu ia melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Mimi, dari yang tadinya ceria menjadi dingin bak es batu. Fang menelan ludah. Sesuatu yang mengerikan tahu-tahu muncul di benaknya begitu gadis berpakaian Lolita di hadapannya ini mulai menggeram marah.

" Fang, kau …" Sang pengendali boneka mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Fang, berbisik." Berani kau ambil dia dariku?!"

 _'Eh?'_

Untuk beberapa saat Fang mematung setelah mendengar bisikan tajam itu. Dari nadanya yang dingin, pemuda itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang marah besar.

" Kau … Kau dan budak-budak payah kat Pulau Rintis tu …" kali ini Mimi memandang Fang dengan tatapan benci." Korang dah ambil dia … Korang dah ambil Boboiboy … KORANG DAH AMBIL BOBOIBOY DARIKU, TAHU TAK?!"

 _JRAAASSHHH!_

" AAAAGGHHH!"

Fang memekik ketika Mimi tahu-tahu sudah menikam bahu kanannya dengan pisau. Darah segar memercik ke dinding di belakang Fang. Ia meringis hebat. Giginya menggeretuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari bahunya itu. Dipandangnya Mimi dengan tatapan nanar.

" Mi … Mimi … kau …" desis Fang dengan wajah tersiksa." Setan ape … yang dah rasuki kau, Hah?! Sampai … tikam bahu aku … macam ni pulak!"

Namun Mimi seakan tuli. Ia masih menggeram murka di depan Fang. Ditatapnya sang pengendali bayang sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melayangkan pisaunya kembali.

 _JRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!_

" UAAAAAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Untuk kedua kalinya belati tajam itu menghujam ke daging di dalam bahu kanan Fang, membuat luka yang cukup lebar disana. Dan bagaikan kesetanan, Mimi mulai mengorek-ngorek bahu kanan pemuda cina itu sehingga menambah penderitaannya.

" Korang dah ambil dia dariku … KORANG DAH AMBIL DIA DARIKU!" jerit gadis itu kalap." Bila korang nak bagi dia padaku buat sekejap, Hah?! Semenjak Boboiboy pindah sekolah ke sekolah rendah Pulau Rintis ... dan mulai berkawan dengan korang yang ingusan ni, lambat laun dia mulai lupakan kawan-kawan lama dia … termasuk aku … Sebab korang … SEBAB KORANG DIA PERGI TINGGALKAN KAMI!"

 _CRAAAASSSSHHH!_

" Arggghh … Mimi .. cu ... cukup … Kau dah … melampau!"

" Cukup, eh? Kau kate ni cukup?! Ini belum la cukup tuk balaskan dendam aku pada korang! Nama-nama korang tu: Ying … Yaya … Gopal … Fang… nama-nama tu dah cuci otak dia! Aku tak kan biarkan korang rampas dia dariku!"

Fang meringis kalut. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang akibat darahnya yang terbuang banyak lewat bekas tikaman pisau Mimi di bahu kanannya. Gadis di depannya ini semakin menggila. Tapi Fang masih bernasib mujur. Seandainya bahu kirinya yang ditikam, maka darah segar dari jantungnya akan memancar. Dan itu akan segera membunuhnya dalam sekejap karena tubuhnya yang kehabisan darah. Atau mungkin saja Mimi memang sengaja menikam bahu kanan Fang terlebih dahulu agar pemuda itu mati perlahan-lahan. Dan itu sudah pasti akan terasa amat menyakitkan. Dan bagi Mimi, melihat dan mendengar jeritan orang yang mati pelan-pelan adalah sesuatu hal yang menurutnya cukup menyenangkan.

" Mimi … henti … hentikan …" Fang berusaha menyadarkan gadis itu agar tidak terus mengorek bahu kanannya. Ia sadar suaranya mulai melemah. Namun Fang tidak peduli. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia masih berusaha membujuk Mimi. Dari sikap lawannya ini, Fang mengira-ngira bahwa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Boboiboy. Tapi hubungan apa itu? Yang jelas, sang pemuda berkacamata itu bisa menangkap siatuasinya yang sedang berada dalam bahaya sekarang.

" Kau nak aku berhenti, eh?" kali ini wajah Mimi dihiasi senyum getir yang lebih mendekati seringai psikopat." Aku kan berhenti kalau Boboiboy kembali padaku. Tapi nampaknye itu tak kan terwujud sekarang. Jadi … bagaimana kalau kau dan kawan-kawan kau jadi koleksi manekin aku dahulu sebelum dia, hmm? Atau mungkin dia dahulu, korang kemudian, ehehe ..."

" Sampai mati pun … aku tak kan … biarkan kau … sentuh dia …" balas Fang sengit." Dan aku tak kan biarkan kau … jadikan aku dan Kapten Kaizo bagian dari koleksi … nista kau!"

" Maaf, Fang. Kau dah terlambat, hihihi … jadilah bagian dari koleksiku, Hehehehahahhahahaha!"

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Mimi membidikkan belatinya ke dada kiri Fang dimana jantung anak itu berada. Dengan pasrah Fang memejamkan matanya. Sekonyong-konyong sebuah teriakan menggelegar membuatnya terkejut.

" TEMBAKAN PLASMA!"

KABOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Sebuah tembakan plasma berwarna hijau ditujukan ke arah Mimi. Gadis itu terkejut dan mencabut pisaunya dari bahu Fang. Dengan anggun ia menghindari tembakan itu dan menatap ke asal tembakan. Tampak Sesosok makhluk besar berwarna ungu tak jauh darinya yang menembakkan Plasma itu tadi. Fang membuka matanya dan melongo melihat makhluk itu.

" Leftenan … Lahap?"

" Pang!" Lahap mendekati Fang dan mencabut tangan-tangan manekin yang menahan pemuda itu di dinding." Ingatkan kau dah mati je."

Dia mengatakan itu karena melihat bahu kanan Fang yang terluka parah akibat ditikam pisau berkali-kali. Ajaibnya, anak itu masih hidup sehingga Lahap merasa lega. Setidaknya ia masih sempat menyelamatkan adik Kaptennya itu. Mimi memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar.

" Hmm, tamu tak diundang ke?" tukasnya seraya menatap Lahap lamat." Pengganggu la kau ni, boneka ungu."

" Errrhhh … kau tak kan bisa melawanku!" balas Lahap seraya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar." TEMBAKAN PLASMA BERTUBI-TUBI! BUAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

 _PYAAAAAAARRRRRRR!~ PYAAAARRR! ~PYAAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

Timbullah ledakan kecil akibat serangan dahsyat dari alien berkulit ungu itu. Namun pasca ledakan itu terjadi, Mimi sudah tidak ada di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Rupanya gadis itu sudah keburu kabur sebelum ledakan itu berakhir.

" Hiiiss … dia dah kabur?!" ujar Lahap berang." Penakut kau! Aku kan kejar kau sampai~"

Tarikan tangan kiri Fang membuatnya terdiam.

" Leftenan … tak payah … urus dia sekarang …" cegat Fang." Macam mane … dengan Kapten?"

" Aku dah bawa badan dia masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa." Kata Lahap seraya mendelik ke pesawat angkasa Kaizo yang terbang sejajar lantai enam puluh gedung markas pusat." Dan kondisi kau pun dah parah. Cepat! Darah kau dah berkurang sangat tau! Satu lagi. Onion dah tahu kita tak nak bergabung dengan diorang. Mesti diorang kan kejar kita pulak!"

" Eh, betul juga …" gumam Fang pelan." Jom kita bergerak ... sekarang ..."

" FANG!"

Fang dan Lahap menoleh ke sumber suara dan terkejut. Terlihat sebuah gerombolan berlari ke arah mereka. Gerombolan itu adalah Papa Zola, Ochoboy, Milyra X dan Milyra Gamma, empat pecahan Boboiboy dan siswa-siswa kelas 7 cerdas: Kevin, Amar deep, Iwan dan Stanley. Mau tidak mau Fang dan Lahap terkejut setengah mati melihat penampakan mereka yang terburu-buru itu.

" Kawan-kawan? Cikgu Papa?" tanya Fang kaget." Bila masa kalian ade kat sini?"

" Sebenarnye … kami sedang berlari dari kejahatan …" tukas Papa Zola dengan logat khas 'Kebenaran' miliknya." Dan adalah sebuah kemujuran bila Kebenaran telah retaskan sistem keamanan gedung ni, Hahahahahaaa …"

" Eh? Bila mase Cikgu Papa …"

" Jangan tanya dia." Kata Ais datar." Kau kan bosan dengar cita-cita Cikgu Papa tu."

" Betul tu." Ungkap Taufan. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat luka lebar di bahu kanan Fang. " Eh? Bila masa kau luka parah macam ni?"

Lahap mendesah." Dia dilukai lawan dia tadi." Katanya.

" Hah?! Lawan siape?!" pekik Blaze kaget.

" Sudah. Nanti saje kitorang bahas pasal tu." Dengus Halilintar." Sekarang masanya kita pergi dari sini."

Dia berkata begitu seraya melirik ke jendela pecah di lantai enam puluh itu akibat ditabrak Rosaline hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Melihat kelakuan pecahannya yang seakan hendak mengatakan 'Aku akan menjatuhkan diriku dari jendela itu menuju ke halaman bawah' seperti itu mulai membuat Taufan merinding.

" Ha-Hali … kau tak berminat tuk jatuhkan diri kau lewat jendela tu, kan?"

" Akan kulakukan."

" APE?!" kata Papa Zola ngeri." Jangan la Kebenaran disuruh terjun bebas macam tu! Kau nak Cikgu ni mati mengenaskan, Haaahhh?!"

" Ish Cikgu ni. Lift kat gedung ni tak bisa dipakai lagi. Kita kena terjun kat bawah tu agar tak buang banyak masa."

Lahap mendesah panjang." Korang tak perlu terjun bebas tuk keluar dari gedung ni." Katanya seraya membantu Fang berdiri." Aku kan bawa korang dengan kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo keluar dari gedung ni. Lagi pun luka Pang harus segera diobati. Darahnya keluar banyak sangat."

Ochoboy mengangguk." Uhm. Dan kau pun boleh bawa kami ke halaman depan kat bawah tu. Boboiboy Gempa,Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan murid-murid perempuan darjah 7 cerdas dah menunggu kat sana. Boleh tak?"

" Hmm, ye lah, ye lah."

" Yeah! Terima kasih banyak, Lahap!" ujar Milyra Gamma gembira. Tahu-tahu ia ambruk, membuat semuanya yang ada disitu terkejut.

" Mila!" Ochoboy mendekati gadis itu dengan khawatir." Kau tak pe?"

Namun tepat setelah ia bertanya begitu, Milyra X juga ikut ambruk. Keduanya mengerang antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

" A-Ape jadi ni?!" tanya Taufan panik." Mereka berdua jadi pusing lagi. Korang tak pe kah?"

"Ugh … nampaknye … Infra … dalam masalah … teruk …" ujar Milyra X lemah sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang, pertanda bahwa ia kembali satu dengan Milyra Infra dibawah yang tanpa mereka ketahui telah pingsan akibat bertarung melawan Rosaline di halaman depan. Milyra Gamma melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah kedua pecahan gadis succubus itu lenyap dari hadapan mereka, Ochoboy merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

" Diorang berdua dah cantum semula kat Milyra Infra. Dan Milyra Infra saat ni sedang ade bersama Boboiboy Gempa, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan murid-murid peremuan kat halaman depan gedung." Gumamnya curiga." Mesti ade sesuatu yang tak beres kat bawah tu. Tapi apa?"

" Yang jelas, kita kena menumpang dahulu kat kapal angkasa Kaizo tu." Ungkap Stanley." Biar kita rehat kejap sekaligus Lahap kan hantar kitorang ke kawan-kawan lain yang menunggu kat bawah gedung ni."

" Okey!"

Mereka semua pun masuk ke pesawat angkasa milik Kapten Kaizo yang saat itu tengah melayang menepi ke jendela pecah di lantai enam puluh itu. Setelah semuanya masuk, Lahap menerbangkan pesawat itu menjauh dari gedung markas Onion. Papa Zola dan murid-muridnya menghembuskan nafas lega karena sadar mereka telah lolos dari kepungan musuh.

" Akhirnye kitorang dah berhasil keluar dari gedung markas Organisasi tu." tukas Amar Deep lega.

" Betul. Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau penjahat-penjahat tu sampai tangkap kitorang." kata Kevin.

" Um!" Iwan mengangguk tanda setuju.

" Masalahnye hanya satu." gumam Stanley." Aku rase gedung tu sepi sangat, walaupun alarm tanda penyusup dah berbunyi. Aneh tak?"

" O-O-Ooo ... Tunggu kejap. Apekah kalian lupa bahwa Kebenaran telah membuat mereka ketakutan, Haaaahhh?!" Papa Zola tiba-tiba menginterupsi, membuat anak-anak muridnya menjatuhkan diri mereka masing-masing ke lantai.

" Pulah ..." desis Halilintar ling-lung.

" Tak kelakar la Cikgu." kata Taufan _sweatdrop_. Sekonyong-konyong ia melongokkan kepala ke kanan-kiri.

" Eih? Mane Blaze, Ais, Ochoboy dan Fang?"

" Hmm ... diorang lagi kat bilik pemulihan. Blaze kena rehat sebab badan dia masih sakit lepas dibelasah Rosaline semalam. Dan Fang pun kena diobati sebab luka kat bahu dia makin parah je. Ais dan Ochobot pun jenguk diorang."

Taufan melongo. Dia dan Halilintar pun terkena 'serangan' Rosaline yang mengerikan setelah ditangkap wanita itu. Untung saja kondisi badan mereka kini jauh lebih baik. Tapi sebab Fang terkena luka separah itu, ia masih belum mengerti.

" Halilintar, kau nampak luka Fang semasa kitorang temu dia tadi, tak?"

" Ehh ... nampak? Ade soalan teruk kah"

" Tak de, hehehe ... aku cuma heran je. Dari luka dia yang lebar tu, Dia macam lepas kena tusuk pisau. Kau tak rase aneh ke?"

" Sebenarnye aku pun rase aneh. Mesti ade seseorang yang buat hal tu kat Fang. Ada yang kau curigai?"

Taufan mengangkat bahu." Entah. Tapi aku cuma rasekan satu hal yang janggal. Nampaknye kitorang kena tanyakan pasal ni pada Fang selepas dia pulih balik."

* * *

Sementara Halilintar, Taufan, Papa Zola dan siswa-siswa lelaki kelas 7 cerdas bercengkerama di serambi kanan pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo, Lahap mengurus luka di bahu Fang. Ochoboy mengunjungi mereka. Tampak Fang yang duduk di atas sebuah kursi pasien dan baru saja diobati. Bajunya dilepas, menampakkan balutan-balutan perban yang melilit bahu kanannya. Untungnya Lahap bekerja cepat. Kalau tak, maka Fang pasti sudah mati karena kehabisan darah.

" Fang, macam mane keadaan kau?" tanya Ochoboy sembari mendekati Fang. Fang menghela nafas panjang. Ia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Ochobot ..." katanya kemudian." Aku nak tanyekan satu soalan. Selain Rosaline, kau punya hubungan dengan anggota lain di Onion tak? Macam kawan ke, kerabat ke."

" Eh?" Ochoboy mengerutkan kening." Setahuku tidak. Aku dah kenal Rosaline lama sebelum aku ditunjuk Klamkabot menjadi Sfera kuasa Generasi kesembilan. Aku tidak kenal lagi anggota Supreme Diamond selain dia. Sebab selama ni cuma dia je yang menonjol kat Organisasi tu. Lepas tu, aku tak tahu apepun lagi. Lagipun selama ni Onion tak pernah umbar-umbar jati diri mereka di muka umum, jadi mestinya identitas diorang susah untuk dibongkar."

Fang mengangguk-angguk." Okey. Aku paham." ucapnya datar." Ah, ya. Satu lagi. Boboiboy pernah bagi tahu kau pasal Mimi ke?"

" Ha? Mimi?" tanya Ochoboy heran." Siape dia tu? Boboiboy tak pernah cakap sepasal pun soal dia. Aku pun tak tahu siape tu. Kau kenal dia ke?"

" Dia saudari angkat aku masa Abang aku ditugaskan oleh kemiliteran Galaksi tuk pelajari bumi." jelas Fang." Masa tu aku masih tadika lagi ... dan Abang aku dah tiga belas tahun. Sebab Ayah dan Mak seringkali bepergian, jadi aku ikut Abang ke sekolah militer Galaksi tempat dia bersekolah. Kemiliteran mewajibkan dia tuk mengambil keluarga angkat di bumi masa tu. Gunanye untuk mengawasi Kaizo. Dan setelah seleksi yang ketat, akhirnya Ayah Mimi yang terpilih untuk mengangkat aku dan Abang sebagai anak dia sampai misi kami selesai."

" Wuaahhh ... hebat la!" puji Ochoboy kagum." Tapi ... Ape hubungannya dengan Boboiboy?"

Lawan bicaranya merendahkan suaranya sembari celingukan, berharap tidak ada pecahan Boboiboy yang menguping disitu. Setelah dirasa aman, ia berbisik." Aku jumpa Mimi sebelum Lahap dan korang jumpa aku. Anehnya, masa aku cakap Boboiboy adalah kawan aku, Mimi langsung marah besar. Sebab tu lah dia serang dan tusuk bahu aku guna pisau. Maka dari tu, aku tanya kau soalan ni. Tapi nampaknye Boboiboy tak pernah bagi tahu relasi dia dengan Mimi. Kenape dia sembunyikan pasal tu dari kitorang?"

Ochoboy menggaruk pipinya." Aku rase dia memang tak sembunyikan pasal tu." ujarnya." Sebab kalau iya, mesti kita dah curiga sejak dahulu. Aku rase dia lupa je."

" Lupa?"

" Iye lah. Kau tak ingat ke kalau Boboiboy tu pelupa? Berkemah dan luangkan masa dengan aku sebelum Tengkotak ambil aku setahun silam pun dia sempat lupa, apalagi pasal dengan orang lain!"

" Eh, betul juga tu. Maaf, Ochobot. Jadi macam mane ni? Aku bagi tahu pasal ni pada Boboiboy sekarang ke esok sahaje?"

" Esok je lah. Sekarang ni kondisi lagi teruk tau! Lagipun Boboiboy belum tentu ingatkan Mimi dalam situasi macam ni."

" Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu. Lepas aku balik sekolah, kitorang bagi tahu dia."

Tahu-tahu Ochoboy teringat sesuatu." Aha! Fang, aku belum pernah tengok Abang kau lagi." katanya." Aku nak jumpa dia, boleh tak? Dari tadi aku belum tengok dia pun. Mane dia?"

Pertanyaan polos Sfera kuasa generasi kesembilan itu langsung membuat Fang syok. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, menahan luapan kesedihan di dadanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menoleh.

" Kau nak jumpa Kapten Kaizo?"

" Hehehe, ye lah tu. Ada masalah ke?"

" Hmm, baiklah. Tapi jangan terkejut ye kalau kau tengok situasi dia sekarang."

" Ai'? Memangnye kenape? Bagi tahu, la. Bagi tahu ..."

Fang meringis. Dia tidak ingin mengumbar kesedihannya pada orang lain, terutama teman-temannya sendiri. Namu melihat _puppy eyes_ milik Ochoboy yang semakin menjadi-jadi membuatnya merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. Pelan-pelan ia turun dari kasur rawatnya dan mendelik ke arah Ochoboy.

" Ikut aku."

* * *

Ais berbincang santai dengan Blaze di salah satu ruang istirahat. Blaze masih saja mengerang. Sekonyong-konyong ia merangkul Ais erat-erat karena ketakutan.

" Ais ... aku takut ..." bisiknya lirih." Aku takut kena hal teruk macam tu lagi ... aku tak nak! Itu menyakitkan ... Aku ... Aku ... Huweeeeeeeee!"

Tangisnya pecah. Dieratkannya rangkulannya pada pecahannya yang berelemental es itu. Ais terperangah sejenak, lalu balas merangkulnya.

" Tak pe, Blaze. Kitorang kan ade. Jangan menangis ..." balasnya sembari memejamkan mata, membiarkan Blaze membanjiri bahunya dengan air mata. Sang pengendali Es memandang Blaze dengan tatapan bersalah. Ya, bersalah. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Blaze yang terkena 'serangan' paling gila diantara mereka berempat. Tentu saja dia merasa begitu tertekan dengan semua ini. Setelah tangisan bocah itu mereda, Ais pun membuka mulut.

" Blaze ..."

" Um?"

" Maafkan aku ..."

" Eih? Apesal kau minta maaf ni?"

Ais mendesah berat. Ditatapnya Blaze yang sudah melepas rangkulannya dan kembali duduk manis di atas ranjang. Melihat kedua mata jingga polos namun sembab karena baru saja menangis itu membuatnya semakin tidak enak hati.

" Maaf sebab dah buat korang ikut dihasrat sama Rosaline tu. Terutama kau. Dia belasah kau lagi parah dari yang lain. Sebab aku, korang sampai repot datang kat sini dan susah-susah lawan penjahat-penjahat tu. Maafkan aku ..."

Ditariknya ujung topinya hingga semakin menutupi wajahnya yang penuh rasa bersalah. Blaze melongo sejenak melihat tingkah Ais. Sebenarnya dia setuju saja bahwa sebab dari semua ini adalah kecerobohan Ais hingga ia bisa tertangkap dan dibawa ke tempat itu. Tapi Tok Aba selalu menasihati Boboiboy untuk tidak mengungkit masalah yang sudah lewat. Blaze terkekeh seraya menepuk bahu Ais pelan.

" Hehe, tak pe la. Kau macam adik aku sendiri kut." hiburnya." Seharus pun aku yang disalahkan, tehehe ..."

Mereka pun terdiam. Hanya suara tarikan nafas yan terdengar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Blaze akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

" Oh, ya. Ais, Kau pernah dengar satu bilik bernama 'Istana Boneka', tak?"

Ais mengangkat wajahnya." Istana Boneka?" tanyanya heran." Ape benda tu?"

" Hehe, itu nama satu bilik yang pernah aku masuki masa susup markas Onion tu." jelas Blaze riang." Kebanyakan diisi boneka manekin je. Padahal aku nak boneka Teddy. Sayangnya bilik tu mengerikan sangat! Boneka-boneka tu boleh hidup!"

" Eh? Hidup? Bila mase Boneka boleh hidup? Mesti tu cuma halusinasi kau je."

" Hiiihh ... aku serius la!"

" Hmp, Kau gurau je."

" Ape kau cakap?!"

Keduanya adu mulut sampai akhirnya Ochoboy masuk ke ruangan itu diikuti oleh Fang yang bahu kanannya diperban. Rupanya Lahap baru saja mengobati lukanya. Sekarang Alien ungu itu tengah membereskan peralatan obat-obatan itu.

" Ai'? Apehal korang ni? Begaduh pula." dengus sang Cyborg pirang dengan nada gusar.

" Dia ni, Ochobot. Tak nak percaya kat cerita aku ..." rajuk Blaze sembari menuding Ais.

Fang menghela nafas." Ape yang korang bincangkan sebenarnya?"

" Dia bagi tahu kalau boneka-boneka manekin kat markas Onion tu boleh hidup. Tak wajar la." ujar Ais membela diri, membuat Fang terkejut.

 _'Boneka Hidup? Mungkin saje boneka yang dimaksud tu adalah boneka manekin milik Mimi yang serang aku tadi'_ batinnya menebak. Entah mengapa ia seperti diingatkan lagi dengan pertarungannya dengan Mimi tadi. Gadis itu bisa mengendalikan boneka-boneka miliknya dengan sebuah temuannya: Ramuan kontrol. Dia hendak memberitahukan ini pada pecahan-pecahan Boboiboy itu. Sayang sekali dia tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang karena ia dan Ochoboy sudah sepakat untuk memberitahu Boboiboy esok hari saja.

" Boboiboy, maaf. Tapi bisakah korang ikut aku sekejap ke bilik utama?"

" Buat ape?" tanya Blaze polos.

" Aku nak ... temu Abang aku ..."

Fang merasa sebuah batu gunung menyumbat tenggorokannya begitu ia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi karena gengsi, sebisa mungkin ia tidak menangis di depan para pecahan rival-nya itu.

" Aku nak ikut, boleh?" Blaze bertanya sekali lagi.

Ochoboy menggeleng." Tak boleh." katanya." Badan kau masih sakit, Blaze. Kau kena berehat."

" Tak nak! Aku nak tengok~ Agh!"

Rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Blaze meringis kecil. Dia tahu badannya belum pulih betul. Namun kemauannya sudah terlanjur tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia merengek-rengek agar dibolehkan menemui Kaizo. Melihat itu, Ais segera menawarkan diri.

" Kalau kau nak, aku boleh papah kau tuk pergi kat Kaizo." tawarnya, membuat mata Blaze berbinar-binar.

" Eh, iya ke? Wuahhh ... terbaik la kau ni, Ais! Hehe ..."

Ais membantu Blaze berjalan di atas kedua kakinya dan mengekor Ochoboy dan Fang. Lahap ikut setelah membereskan alat-alat di ruang kesehatan. Mereka melewati ruangan dimana Halilintar dan Taufan bersama Papa Zola serta kawan-kawan kelas 7 cerdas berada. Kedua pecahan Boboiboy yang pertama dan kedua itu terheran-heran melihat mereka melintas disitu.

" Korang nak pergi kat mane ni?" tanya Halilintar.

" Ke Kapten Kaizo." balas Ais pendek. Mendengar itu, Taufan terkejut.

" Eh, iya tu. Aku belum tengok dia lagi la." ucapnya riang." Kami nak ikut!"

" Ye lah, Ye lah. Korang boleh ikut, Cik Adik." balas Lahap menggerutu.

" Hahahaha, Kebenaran pun ingin bertemu dengannya." kata Papa Zola segera dan langsung didukung anak-anak muridnya. Wajar saja karena mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan Kapten Kaizo secara langsung.

" Ehh, tapi korang jangan kaget ye masa temu dia nanti." kata Lahap gugup.

Papa Zola mendecak." Ckckck, Kebenaran mesti tengok Kapten kau tu, apapun yang terjadi, Hehehehe ..."

Fang diam saja. Dia menyembunyikan kesesakan emosinya akibat kondisi Abangnya saat ini. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu besar Dengan gemetar ia melangkah masuk diikuti semuanya. Langsung saja mereka disambut oleh sebuah pemandangan aneh disana.

Tak jauh di depan mereka terbaring tubuh dingin Kaizo diatas sebuah ranjang panjang nan tebal. Kedua matanya terpejam. Wajahnya tenang, seakan ia sedang tertidur. Ia masih mengenakan baju pilot tempur angkasanya. Sepertinya Lahap begitu terburu-buru membawa tubuh Kaizo kesini sehingga tidak sempat menggantikan baju Kaizo dengan jubah putih alias 'Baju Kematian'. Mereka terheran-heran. Mengapa Fang membawa mereka untuk menemui Kapten Kaizo yang sedang tertidur?

" Fang, Abang kau masih tidur. Kami tak enak diri buat ganggu dia la." kata Taufan sangsi.

" Akhirnye ... Kebenaran boleh jumpa dia ..." tukas Papa Zola." Tapi ... APESAL KAU BAWA KAMI KAT SINI MASA DIA TERTIDUR HAAAA?!"

Fang menelan ludah." Ma-Maaf, Cikgu. Maaf, Kawan-kawan ... Sebenarnye ..."

Suaranya tercekat, menyumbat kerongkongannya. Mulutnya terasa kelu akibat dadanya yan terasa begitu sesak. Ia menaik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Detik berikutnya, ia menggumam tanpa melihat ke arah teman-temannya. Bulir-bulir air matanya mulai menghiasi pipi.

" Sebenarnye ... Abang Kaizo ... su ... sudah mati."

" APA?!"

Semuanya terbelalak hebat, kecuali Fang dan Lahap. Mereka pasang tampang tidak percaya begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda cina di hadapan mereka.

" LAWAK KARUT APEKAH INIII?!" jerit Papa Zola kaget." Ingatkan kau bawa Kebenaran kat sini hanya untuk melayat, Haaaahhhhh?!"

" Fa-Fang! Kau ... Kau gurau ke?!" tukas Halilintar dengan mata yang hampir meloncat keluar dari rongganya karena terkejut." Abang kau dah mati?! Kenape bisa?!"

" Tch, Rosaline tu ... dia dah bunuh Kapten Kaizo guna kuasa maut dia ..." desis Fang murka." Dia ambil darah Kapten lewat mulut. Dan selepas tu, Kapten ... Kapten tinggalkan aku macam ni ..."

Diliriknya wajah Kaizo yang tenang itu. Fang mendesah dengan tangan terjulur, menyentuh pipi dingin abangnya. Detik berikutnya, ia memeluk tubuh yang terbaring itu seraya terisak-isak.

" I-Ini salahku ... SEMUANYA SALAHKU!" tuduhnya pada dirinya." Kalau saje aku dan Boboiboy Blaze tak pergi kat gedung Onion tu, Tak kan terjadi hal macam ni! Aku ... Aku ... AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Dia meninju lantai dingin ruangan itu dengan sesunggukan. Lahap ikut menangis. Papa Zola dan murid-muridnya mematung melihatnya. Mereka tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghibur kedua 'orang' terdekat Kaizo yang sedang dirundung kekalutan akut itu. Ochoboy mendekatinya dan menepuk bahu Fang. Begitu juga dengan keempat pecahan Boboiboy yang mengekor di belakangnya.

" Sudah la tu, Fang. Kami kan ade." kata Ochoboy simpatik." Maaf sebab dah buat kau kena musibah macam ni. Kami tahu kau sedih tapi ... kau kena bertahan ..."

" Betul tu." angguk Blaze." Kau pernah kate kalau masalah jangan terlalu diambil hati, Gehehe .. Seronokkan diri kau kut."

" Lagi pun ... Jangan meratap macam ni pula." tambah Ais." Tak baik kita tangisi sangat kerabat yang telah tiada. Kau kena kuat, Fang ..."

" Betul lagi benar!" kata Papa Zola menyemangati Fang." Jangan biarkan kekalutan kuasai diri kau! BANGKITLAH DARI KETERPURUKAN INI, WAHAI FANG ANAK DIDIKKU!"

Fang melongo. Teman-temannya memberinya semangat kini. Dia tersenyum simpul. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan mereka. Dia harus kuat menghadapi apapun. Dihapusnya air matanya dan menatap mereka semua.

" Terima kasih." katanya pelan." Aku tak kan bisa lakukan apapun tanpa bantuan dari korang."

Halilintar menggumam." Kita kawan kau, Fang. Kami tak kan biarkan kau terpuruk sorang-sorang."

Fang balas tersenyum. Semuanya merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Tiba-tiba Ochoboy merasakan sesuatu yang janggal begitu mengingat-ngingat rencana mereka sebelumnya. Dan ia mengingat kembali saat Milyra X dan Milyra Gamma menghilang tanda mereka telah bersatu dengan Milyra Infra dibawah. Tunggu dulu! _Untuk apa mereka semua membuang-buang waktu disini sementara Boboiboy Gempa dkk tengah menunggu mereka dibawah?_ Buru-buru ia menekan tombol hologram dari matanya untuk menghubungi Milyra, namun nihil. Ia lalu menghubungi Gempa, Yaya dan Gopal, tapi tetap saja tidak dijawab.

 _'Aneh. Semenjak Milyra kembali cantum semula kat bawah gedung dan tak boleh dihubungi, aku rasekan ade yang tak beres.'_ batinnya khawatir. Ditatapnya keempat pecahan Boboiboy dan Fang lalu menyuruh mereka menghubungi teman-teman mereka yang tengah menunggu dibawah. Tapi sama sepertinya, mereka putus sinyal.

" Nampaknye kita kena pergi ke halaman depan sekarang." ucap sang cyborg muda gugup." Aku baru sadar je kalau Boboiboy Gempa, Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan murid-murid perempuan dah tunggu kitorang kat halaman gedung. Masalahnye, diorang tak boleh dihubungi. Mesti ade pasal yang terjadi kat sana."

Halilintar mendesah." Kalau macam tu, kita kena turun ke bawah sana, sekarang juga!" timpalnya lalu menatap Lahap." Leftenan Lahap, kami nak turun buat jemput Gempa dan kawan-kawan lain yang masih menunggu kat sana."

" Hrrmm .. baiklah. Tapi Fang dan Boboiboy Blaze kena menunggu kat sini. Badan diorang belum pulih lagi."

" Alahh .. aku nak temu kawan-kawan aku kat bawah je." ujar Blaze memelas. Lahap membalas sembari mendengus.

" Ye, lah. Kau boleh ikut turun. Tapi ingat, jangan buat hal macam-macam. Atau perih badan kau kan kambuh lagi."

" Tenang je, Lahap." tukas Ais seraya memapah dan membantu Blaze menyeimbangkan tubuhnya." Aku yang kan urus dia. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

" Macam mane dengan Fang?" tanya Taufan." Kau nak ikut kami kat bawah tu atau tunggu kami kat sini?"

Fang mengangguk." Ya, aku kan iku~"

Ucapannya terputus begitu Lahap memberinya tatapan peringatan.

" Fang, kondisi kau sekarang lagi parah dari Boboiboy Blaze." katanya serius." Kau kehilangan darah banyak sangat. Mungkin kau kena rehat satu atau dua jam lagi."

" Tapi Leftenan~"

" Tak de tapi-tapian! Aku tak nak tanggung jawab kalau kau pingsan nanti."

" Uhh ... baiklah."

Fang menoleh ke semuanya." Kalau dah temu diorang, segera bawa diorang masuk kat kapal angkasa ni." katanya." Jangan buang masa lagi. Kita masih belum jumpa Adu du pula. Padapun sekarang dah pukul tiga sore, dan Onion belum lagi tuntas. "

" Kau boleh harapkan kami, Fang!" tukas Taufan dengan senyum riang. Lahap menyuruh mereka semua- kecuali Fang- untuk pergi ke sebuah ruangan guna mengantar mereka ke bawah dengan penghantar sinar UFO milik pesawat angkasa Kapten Kaizo itu. Setelah semuanya siap, Alien ungu itu menurunkan mereka di halaman depan gedung markas Organisasi. Serentak mereka menapakkan kaki di bawah sana seraya memandang sekeliling.

" Nah, kita dah turun." ucap Stanley." Jom kita jemput kawan-kawan kitorang yang menunggu kat sini tadi."

" Tapi ... mane mereka?" ujar Amar Deep. Tahu-tahu ia dan teman-teman lelakinya plus Papa Zola melihat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di tempat itu dengan mata melotot. Di halaman depan itu tampak Milyra, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan siswi-siswi kelas 7 cerdas yang sedang terkapar mengenaskan, seakan mereka baru saja diterjang badai dashyat. Papa Zola mengucek matanya beberapa kali pertanda tidak mempercayaiapa yang sedang dilihatnya saat itu.

" SILAP MATA APEKAH INI?!" pekiknya, berharap matanya sedang salah lihat. Namun pemandangan di depan mereka ini bukanlah kebohongan belaka.

Taufan mengidik." Si-Siape yang buat semua ni?" tanyanya ketakutan." Sampai buat kawan-kawan kitorang pingsan teruk macam ni pula tu."

Ochoboy memandang horor. Pantas saja ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk sedari tadi, dan ternyata terbukti. Teman-teman mereka telah diserang saat dia, Papa Zola, Lahap dan siswa-siswa kelas 7 cerdas yang tidak memiliki kekuatan super menyusup ke gedung itu dan menyelamatkan keempat pecahan Boboiboy serta Fang. Dia melihat Amy, Melissa, Melody, Yaya, Ying, Milyra dan Gopal sembari menggigit bibir melihat kondisi mereka yang tampak memprihatinkan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi Tunggu dulu. Sang pecahan Boboiboy pengendali tanah, Boboiboy Gempa tidak terlihat di antara teman-teman mereka yang terkapar itu. Mana dia?

" Korang tengok Boboiboy Gempa tak?" tanyanya kemudian. Teman-temannya terkejut dan mulai melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru halaman depan itu, . Tahu-tahu Kevin berseru.

" Itu dia!"

Mereka melihat ke arah dimana telunjuk Kevin menuding, ke tengah-tengah halaman gedung. Spontan mereka semua terkejut melihat dimana Gempa berada dan menelan ludah.

Tak jauh dari hadapan mereka, tampak dua sosok yang tengah berada di tengah halaman bundar itu, seorang wanita bersayap kelelawar raksasa dengan rambut berwarna perak tua, mata merah dan gaun yang 'kurang bahan' tengah memeluk seorang pemuda cilik bertopi terbalik dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kuning. Sang pemuda nampak tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuh lunglai-nya didekap kuat-kuat oleh wanita itu. Kedua sarung tangan batunya lepas, menciptakan hamparan batuan magma hitam dibawah tubuhnya yang lemas. Sang wanita terlihat mengenggam kuat-kuat dagu pemuda kecil itu dan tampak sedang asyik 'menerjang' bagian dalam mulut korbannya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Mulut sang bocah yang malang itu mulai berdarah akibat 'serangan' makhluk gila yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah terkulai tidak berdaya tersebut. Melihat adegan nista itu, Papa Zola segera pasang siaga tiga dan melompat ke depan siswa-siswa kelas 7 cerdas, menghalangi mereka dari hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka lihat itu dulu.

" A- Ap ... Apekaaaaahhhh?! JANGAN TENGOK, ANAK DIDIKKUUUU!" jeritnya memperingatkan seraya memasang tubuhnya sendiri di depan anak-anak didiknya. Langsung saja mereka menutup mata dengan kedua tangan guna melindungi penglihatan mereka dari 'Hal tak senonoh tersebut'. Lain hal-nya dengan Halilintar, Taufan, Blaze dan Ais. Mereka masih saja melotot. Kalau saja Papa Zola tidak menaruh badan besarnya di hadapan keempat pecahan Boboiboy itu sebagai sensor, maka mereka akan melihat kejadian bodoh itu dengan mata telanjang.

Tapi itu tidaklah seberapa dibandingkan dengan kekagetan mereka saat melihat sang pimpinan mulai dinistakan tepat di hadapan mereka saat ini. Keempat anak yang berwajah sama namun berpakaian dan beriris mata dengan warna berbeda itu pasang tampang kaget bukan main. Detik berikutnya mereka menjerit sekalut-kalutnya.

" GEEEEEEMMMMMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Ray mengerutkan kening. Tok Aba langsung mengajaknya ke sebuah tempat yang disebut sebagai 'Markas Kotak' usai membaca surat kaleng yang diterimanya sebelum berangkat ke Mesjid tadi subuh. Sesampainya disana, pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu menganga begitu melihat penampakan Markas Kotak yang berada di bawah tanah dengan posisi strategis. Lebih anehnya lagi, pemilik Markas Kotak itu ternyata adalah sebuah makhluk hijau berkepala kotak dengan sepasang antena yang ditemani sebuah robot bundar ungu layaknya sebuah tudung saji, sebuah komputer bersuara wanita dan seekor kambing yang paham bahasa manusia.

" Ehh ... Kenape Atok bawa Ray ke tempat macam ni?" tanya Ray bingung. Tok Aba terkekeh lalu menarik nafas siap menjelaskan.

" Di surat tu dikatakan kalau kau kena bantu Adu du tuk sertai Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia kat markas Organisasi." ucap beliau sembari cengengesan." Dia lah pemilik Markas Kotak ini. Dah lah. Kita kena minta bantuan dia sekarang juga."

Sementara itu, Adu du yang semalam telat tidur masih saja telentang tidak karuan di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan segala macam cara Probe membangunkannya namun hasilnya nol. Komputer dan Kambing S8000 yang melihatnya sedari tadi hanya bisa melongo tingkat dewa. Terkadang atasan mereka ini memang bangun kesiangan. Tapi kali ini kesiangan yang terlalu siang. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang.

" Hish, Incik Bos ni. Tak nak bangun pulak!" gerutu Komputer." Dia begadang lagi ke?"

Kambing mengangguk." Mbee, Mbee ... Mbeee ... Mbeeee ..." (Kesian. Mesti dia begadang sebab buat senjata pemusnah tu)

" Incik Boss ... Ooo Incik Bos!" Probe masih berusaha membangunkan Adu du, tapi yang terdengar hanyalah igauan belaka.

" Mama, Dudu nak tidur la ..."

" Incik Bos, ini aku lah! Bukan Mama Bos! Heehe ... Bangunlah ... BANGUNLAH ..."

" Hmm .. mungkin muka kau macam Ibu Bu kut." komentar Komputer geli, membuat Probe tersentak.

" Hah?! Aku?! Macam Mama Bos?!" tukasnya kaget." Tak patut ... Tak Patut ... Mana boleh wajah Mama Bos yang cantik tu disamakan sama robot comel dan hensem macam aku?"

" Mbeee, Mbeee, Mbee ..."( Nak muntah dah ... -_-) Kambing langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

 _Bung~ Bung~ Bung!_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Spontan Probe dan Komputer menoleh ke arah sana.

" Eh? Siape yang datang tengah hari ni?" ucap Probe heran." Ade kiriman ke?"

" Mungkin je kiriman senjata dari Bago go yang kau pesan semalam tu." tebak Komputer.

" Tak mungkin. Kiriman senjata tu dah datang subuh tadi. Aku tak nak bagi tahu Incik Bos pasal tu. Biar Suprise! Hehehe ..."

" Hah, terserah kau je la, Probe." desis Komputer seraya membuka pintu. Sekonyong-konyong ia terlonjak saat melihat Ray dan Tok Aba muncul di ambang pintu yang mirip brankas Bank itu.

" Ehhh?! Tok Aba?" tanya Probe heran seraya terbang mendekati mereka." Ade urusan ke? Atau mungkin nak bagi Koko Free ke kitorang?"

Tok Aba mendengus." Banyak cantik. Saye nak minta tolong ni tau! Pasal Koko tu korang belum insaf pula? Kalau korang minta baik-baik, baru Atok bagi!"

" Hehehe, Tak patut ... Tak patut ..."

" Umm, siape laki-laki ni?" ucap Komputer begitu menyadari sosok Ray di sebelah Tok Aba." Probe, tengok! Dia macam aktor kat Telenovela Seguni Mawar Merah tu: Azroy!"

" Ei? Ha'ah la! Horeeeeeeee!" desis Probe gembira dan mencak-mencak di hadapan Ray." Rambut dan muka Abang mirip sangat tau! Hehehehe... Tok Aba, siape dia ni?"

" Hehe, Perkenalkan. Ini cucu saye, Rayhan Ernie. Biasa dipanggil Ray!" ujar Tok Aba bangga sembari merengkuh bahu Ray yang masih saja pasang wajah bingung." Dia Abang daripada Boboiboy. Nah, Ray. Ini Probe, asisten musuh ketat dari Adu du. Dan benda kat sebelah di tu ialah komputer Adu du."

" Uhh, Hai .." sapa Ray malu-malu. Namun ia nyaris oleng begitu Probe ikut-ikut merengkuh bahunya.

" Abang ni Abang Boboiboy?!" pekiknya riang." Waaahhh, bergayanye! Patik buat saye ingatkan masa-masa dahulu masa tengok Film Sguni Mawar Merah tu, huhuhuuuu ..."

" Dah la. Saye dan Tok Aba datang kat sini buat berbincang pasal serius, bukan main drama!" dengus Ray kesal." Kami nak bincang kat Adu du. Mane dia?"

" Itu dia masalahnye." Keluh Komputer." Bos kami belum bangun sedari tadi kut. Semalam dia asyik begadang je buat senjata pemusnah buatan dia sorang, sampai terlampau macam tu pula. Kami dah bangunkan dia, tapi dia asyik mengigau je."

" Ohh, iya ke?" Tok Aba terlihat berpikir." Ah, Atok tahu cara bangunkan dia!"

" Ei? Cara ape tu, Tok?"

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum. Beliau mendekati ranjang Adu du dan mengeluarkan sekaleng Coklat. Spontan Ray, Kambing, Probe dan Komputer mengangguk-angguk dibuatnya. Rupanya Kakek dari Boboiboy itu hendak membangunkan Adu du dengan pancingan aroma serbuk coklat yang begitu lezat. Betul saja. Begitu Tok Aba membuka tutup kaleng coklat dan mendekatkannya ke Adu du, Adu du langsung bertingkah layaknya sebuah boneka tali yang dikendalikan.

" Koko ... Koko aku ..." Adu du mengingau-ngigau sembari duduk di atas tempat tidur, mengendus-endus kaleng berisi serbuk coklat milik Tok Aba." BAGI AKU KOKO TUUUUUU! ... Ehhhh? Tok Aba?!"

Adu du melongo. Di hadapannya tampak Tok Aba yang tengah memegang kaleng serbuk coklat miliknya sembari pasang muka Faceplam, begitu juga dengan Ray dan ketiga bawahan Adu du itu. Mereka tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

" Ish kau ni, Koko, Koko, Koko ... Sampai kau kena dibangunkan pakai Koko ..." dengus Tok Aba kesal. Adu du hanya menyeringai.

" Ma- Maaf, Tok Aba. Tapi ... APESAL ATOK BOBOIBOY DAN ABANGNYA NI DATANG KAT SINI HAAA?!"

Dia mendelik ke arah Probe sementara Komputer dan Kambing S8000 sudah terlebih dahulu lari dari situ.

" Ehh, Diorang nak bincang sesuatu kat Incik Bos." jelas Probe. Adu du menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ray dan Tok Aba.

" Ape pasal aku dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

Ray mendekatinya dan segera memegang kedua bahu Adu du." Tuan Kepala Kotak ~Eh, maksud aku ... Tuan Adu du. Aku butuh bantuan kau sekarang!"

" Ei? Sekarang?"

" Iye la. Aku dengar kau nak pergi ke Markas Organisasi tu sore ini buat sertai Adik aku dan kawan-kawan dia. Aku dan Tok Aba nak ikut. Boleh tak?"

" APE?! IKUT?!" Adu du menjerit." Asal kalian tahu ye, Organisasi tu bahaya tau! Aku pun harus minta bantuan kat Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia tuk hapuskan diorang. Nanti kalian cuma jadi beban je. Tak. Aku tak nak biarkan kalian ikut."

Ray meringis." Kalau bukan sebab pasal adik aku dan keamanan dunia, Tok Aba dan aku tak kan minta bantuan pada kau." desisnya cemas." Pagi tadi aku dapat surat kaleng dari seseorang. Dia kate dalam surat tu kalau Boboiboy dan rakan-rakan dia dah kewalahan hadapi Rosaline tu. Itu baru Rosaline, belum lagi anggota Organisasi yang lain! Ayolah ... hanya ini je satu-satunya cara. Kau pun kan kewalahan kalau kau sorang-sorang je hadapi diorang."

" Siape cakap Incik Bos seorangan?" Probe tiba-tiba muncul di samping Adu du." Kan ada aku yang comel ni, gehehe ..."

 _BLETAK!_

" Aduuuhh ... Kena baling lagi tu ... Haehh ..." Probe kembali terbalik untuk kesekian kalinya setelah dilepar cawan besi milik Adu du.

" Sudah! Nampaknye kau benar." ucap Adu du sembari menggigit bibir." Mungkin je nanti kalian boleh bantu aku kat sana. Baiklah. Kalian boleh ikut. Tapi ingat, jangan buat yang tidak-tidak kat Kapal Angkasa aku nanti."

" Oi, kau ingatkan Atok ni macam budak kecik suka main-main ke?" tukas Tok Aba tersinggung." Tenang je. Atok tak kan berhenti sebelum selamatkan cucu Atok."

" Hehehe, maaf Tok."

Sekonyong-konyong Komputer kembali masuk ke ruangan itu dengan wajah panik.

" Bos! Ada panggilan dari seorang penting untuk Bos!"

" Eh? Siape dia?"

" Hmm, Tapi Bos jangan kaget ye."

" Hish, sudah la! Kau nak aku baling pakai cawan macam Probe, Hah?"

" Ehh .. Tak, Bos! Baik. Ini dia orang yang bagi Bos panggilan tu."

 _BIIIPP~_

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah figur muncul di layar Komputer. Walaupun figur itu ditutupi bayang-bayang gelap, namun tanda petir merah di mata kirinya telah menyingkirkan keraguan mereka akan sosok di layar Komputer itu.

" Hahaha, lama tak jumpa, wahai hambaku sekalian. Bagaimana kabarmu, wahai Adu du musuh lamaku?"

Adu du _Jawsdrop_ seketika, diikuti Probe sementara Tok Aba terlihat terkejut sekali. Lain halnya dengan Ray yang baru melihat sosok itu untuk pertama kalinya.

" E- Ejo ... EJO JO?!"

* * *

" Ugh ..."

Gempa mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Ia seakan terbaring di sebuah ruangan hampa bernuansa hitam legam. Pemuda itu berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia ingat bahwa dia pingsan setelah dikalahkan Rosaline saat wanita Succubus itu menyerang dia dan teman-temannya secara tiba-tiba di halaman depan gedung markas Onion. Ia mendesah panjang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Dan bagaimanakah nasib teman-temannya saat ini?

" Tak payah kau khawatirkan mereka, Boboiboy ..."

" ?"

Terdengar suara seorang tua yang menggema di sekelilingnya. Gempa beranjak bangun dan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat sosok itu: Sebuah robot raksasa berbentuk laba-laba berwarna merah dan perak serta memiliki mata bersinar kuning.

" Klam ... KLAMKABOT?!"

" Kita berjumpa lagi, anakku."

" Ta- Tapi bukankah kau sudah~"

" Betul. Aku memang sudah tiada dari dunia fana ini, Boboiboy. Tak perlu kau tanyakan dua kali." Klamkabot cepat-cepat menjawab seraya merayap ke arah Gempa." Aku cuma boleh komunikasi lewat alam bawah sadar je. Dan yang terpenting ... Macam mana keadaan kau dan kawan-kawan kau? Dan ah, ya. Macam mana pula dengan Ochobot? Mesti dia rindukan aku."

Gempa mendesah berat." Kami baik-baik sahaje, Ochobot pula." tukasnya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu." Tapi sebelum ini."

" Hmm? Sebelum ini?" Klamkabot memperbaiki posisinya agar nyaman lalu kembali berpaling pada anak muda pengendali tanah itu." Biar kutebak. Pasal Rosaline dan Organisasi ke?"

" He? Macam mana Klamkabot tahu soalan tu?"

Klamkabot terkekeh." Aku bukan Tuhan yang boleh tahu apapun jua." ucapnya." Tapi selepas peristiwa setahun silam tu, aku boleh pantau korang lewat Ochobot, walaupun aku dah tiada. Bagaimanapun juga kami- Sfera Kuasa- punya ikatan batin jadi boleh buat hal macam tu. Sayangnya aku tak boleh muncul di dunia nyata. Aku hanya ada disini, di alam bawah sadar ini layaknya roh orang wafat. Ochobot memang tak rasakan hal tu, tapi aku boleh."

" Jadi maksud engkau ... selama Sfera Kuasa masih ada di alam semesta ni, kau masih boleh pantau kitorang walaupun dari alam lain?" tebak Gempa.

" Boleh dibilang macam tu." ucap Klamkabot." Ah, ya. Aku tahukan kondisi korang yang teruk sekarang ini. Kondisi kau lagi teruk. Yah, kau tahu sendiri ... Rosaline mulai buat hal macam tu dekat kau. Apa boleh buat. Kawan-kawan kau jumpa Rosaline buat pasal nista tu pada diri kau."

Gempa terkejut." Hah?! Jadi sekarang aku sedang dihasrat Rosaline tu? Depan kawan-kawan aku pulak?!" jeritnya histeris." Tak boleh jadi! Aku kena bangun segera dan selamatkan badan aku segera!"

Klamkabot menggeleng." Tak semudah itu." katanya." Kuasa penyerap Energi Rosaline dekat badan kau dah nak capai titik maksima. Badan kau lemah sangat. Tidak ada yang bisa kau buat selama kawan-kawan kau tak bertindak."

" Lalu ape yang aku kena buat ni?"

" Berharaplah."

" Hah? Berharap?"

Klamkabot mengangguk sembari memutari Gempa." Ya, berharap. Hanya itu yang kau bisa buat sekarang." katanya lesu." Kan aku dah kate badan kau dah hampir kehilangan semua energi, dan kawan-kawan kau kena ganggu Rosaline agar serapan energi tu terhenti. Ah, dasar Rosaline. Budak tu tak retih lagi untuk kontrol kelainan dia tu, sampai kau dan kawan-kawan kau kena imbasnya pula."

" Kejap." potong Gempa." Klamkabot, dari cakap kau tadi, engkau macam kenal je dengan Rosaline tu." desisnya curiga." Engkau kenal dia ke?"

Klamkabot mendengus." Aku tak kesah pun tuk bagi tahu perkara ni, Boboiboy." tukasnya sembari menatap kedua mata kuning Gempa dengan lamat." Tapi sebelum kau sedar, ada baiknya aku bagi tahu kau satu pasal."

Gempa mengerutkan kening." Pasal ape tu, Klamkabot?" tanyanya penasaran. Klamkabot menutup matanya sebentar dan membukanya lagi dengan tatapan yang terkesan lebih serius.

" Aku kan ceritakan sebab kenape Rosaline boleh idap kelainan Pedofilia tu. Dengarkan baik-baik, Boboiboy, sebab aku tak kan mengulang itu untuk kedua kalinya."

* * *

Di ruangan utama markas Organisasi, Haryan menghela nafas panjang sembari menatap . Kini ia sendirian. Anggota-anggota Elite Onion yang menghadiri rapat rencana utama mereka terhadap alam semesta tadi baru saja keluar. Dan sekitar Satu jam yang lalu ... Ah Meng dan Arumugam baru saja melapor bahwa ada penyusup dari luar. Haryan terkekeh miris. Dia hanya memerintahkan untuk menyalakan alarm peringatan di seluruh bagian gedung dan menyuruh seluruh anggota Onion untuk berjaga-jaga, bukan mengejar para penyusup itu. Pantas saja Papa Zola dan anak-anak muridnya dengan begitu entengnya masuk ke dalam gedung untuk menyelamatkan para pecahan Boboiboy dan Fang. Pria paruh baya itu hendak menguji seberapa hebatnya mereka untuk bisa keluar dari gedung ini hidup-hidup ... dan ternyata berhasil!

" Hebat ... Hebat ..." tukasnya hambar. Jari tengahnya yang dihiasi cincin batu giok kemerahan tampak sibuk mengetuk-etuk meja kerjanya." Korang memang dah berjaya tuk lepaskan diri. Tapi itu hanya kerana aku nak tengok kemampuan korang bebaskan diri sahaje. Ini baru permulaan, makhluk-makhluk tak guna! Hahahahahaha ... Tenang sahaje, sebab selepas Rosaline kalahkan korang dan bawa korang kat sini, korang lah yang kan lengkapi Onion ni, Fufufufu ..."

Diputarnya kursinya menghadap ke arah pintu. Tangannya merogoh saku jasnya, mencari telepon genggamnya. Dengan lincah ia menekan tombol-tombol angka di telepon genggam itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga, menunggu nada sambung. Sekonyong-konyong pintu tak jauh dihadapannya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok gadis kecil.

" _Vader_? Boleh saye masuk?"

Haryan tersenyum simpul." Boleh. Silahkan sahaje, wahai Mimi anakku." ucapnya lembut sembari menunggu nada sambung di teleponnya." Ada pasal penting yang hendak kau bincangkan denganku?"

Mimi menggeleng." Tak penting-penting pun." katanya pelan." Mimi hanya nak tanyakan satu soalan je. Macam mane dengan rancangan Vader?"

" Kalau pasal tu, tak payah kau risaukan."

" Eh? Iya ke? Jadi itu artinya sekejap lagi Mimi bakal punya banyak kawan ke?! Horeeee!"

" Hmm, boleh jadi."

" Ish, _Vader_ ni. Muka _Vader_ tu tak nampak ekpresi apapun, Tahu tak?!"

" Sudah, sudah! Kau ni, kalau tak de hal penting yang nak kau bincangkan, jangan kemari. Vader ni sibuk tau."

" Huh, sibuk konon. Sibuk melamun pasal kemanusiaan kut."

" Haa, Dah la, Dah la. Kau ni asyik ganggu je. Ah Ming sekarang lagi tunggu kau kat Lab Sfera kuasa kat bawah tanah tu. Ada yang nak dia bincangkan pada kau dekat sana."

" Hehe, sori, _Vader_. Okey, Mimi pergi jumpa Ah Ming dulu."

Ia pun melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya layaknya anak kecil dan menghilang di balik pintu. Haryan pasang senyum kecut lalu kembali fokus ke telepon genggamnya. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara di seberang telepon.

" Halo? Dengan salah satu anggota kedutaan Malaya, ade yang boleh saye~"

" Hmm, tak perlu la awak cakap kalimat yang sama kat saye. Awak masih tak ingat aku ke?" Haryan langsung memotong tanda kesal. Tapi guna menjaga wibawanya, ia masih menggunakan kalimat baku. Sontak suara pria di seberang telepon terkejut setengah mati.

" KAU LAGI?! Apesal kau telpon aku selepas anak buah kau hampir bunuh aku dan biniku kat London hari tu, Hah?!" bentak suara lelaki di telepon." Mana anak aku?! Mana Boboiboy?! Lepaskan dia!"

" Hmp, kau masih pikir je pasal anak kau yang punya kuasa superhero tu." dengus Haryan." Dia dah lepaskan diri, tahu tak? Tapi hal itu sengaja je aku biarkan. Ini baru permulaan, Mantan rakanku. Kau tak kan bisa hentikan aku, Hahahaha ..."

" Cih, kau ni masih saja nak cari masalah dengan dunia ni." gerutu lawan bicaranya." Ape lagi yang nak kau bincangkan. Heh? Jawab sebelum aku tutup paksa telpon ni!"

" O-o-oo ... jangan la garang macam ni, nanti cepat tua tau."

Krikk ... Krikk ... Krikk ...

" Oi, aku ni memang dah tua la."

" Hahaha, awak ni memang sedari dulu tak pandai kena lawak ye." tukas Haryan geli." Dah la. Mungkin kali ini kau boleh lepas, Mantan rakanku. Tapi ingat, aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membiarkan makanan basi. Kau akan mati, ah bukan. Korang semua kan mati, Seluruh penghuni semesta ni akan Mati. Camkan Kata-kataku ni. Selama 'Mawar Liar' dan rakan-rakan aku masih ada, aku tak kan bisa dikalahkan, kuhuhu ... Sebab tak lama lagi akan ..."

Lelaki di seberang telepon mendengus." Ei, cepatlah cakap tu. Kau ni selalu sahaje hujat manusia macam ni, Dasar Gila!"

" Oke, Oke. Kalau kau memang tak nak dengar ceramah aku lagi, baiklah. Aku tak kan bincang panjang lebar lagi." tukas Haryan kesal." Maaf, kawanku. Mungkin ini yang terakhir. Aku akan bagi tahu ape yang sebentar lagi akan teruja dua tahun kedepan."

" Ape tu?"

Haryan terkekeh pelan. Ia tersenyum sesinis-sinisnya.

" Tak lama lagi ... 'Sapu Karthasis' akan segera digunakan, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.**

 **'The Chaotic of Elemental Split'**

 **Season 2**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiaaaaa ... akhirnya tamat sudah musim kedua ini. ^_^ Setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya kelar juga, wahaha ... Maaf sebab dah bikin readers bosan nunggu. Dan yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, kita terpaksa berpisah disini, huhuhuuu ...**

 **Readers: Oi! Ini fanfic memang mau discontinue, dong!**

 **Bukan, bukan Discontinue ... Tapi yahh ... ada kelanjutannya kok di musim finale di fic lainnya hehehehe ... Namanya adalahhhhh ...**

 **(Suara drum ditabuh)**

 **'M.A.W.A.R. L.I.A.R.'**

 **Dawn Of The Real Sin**

 **Season Finale**

 **Musim terakhir dari ML, yeahhh! yeahhhh!^^**

 **Gopal: Hmmm, Sok sendiri lagi ... -"**

 **Sok sendiriiii?! Hahahaha, Author ... Tak pernah sok sendiri ... (Ikutin Papa Zola :v) *KenaRotanKeinsyafan* T^T**

 **Hehehe, mungkin itu saja dari Author. Silahkan tunggu Musim terakhir yaaa ... ;) Dan maafkan jika selama ini Author banyak kesilapan, baik di lamanya hiatus, bahasa yang gaje dll ...**

 **Boboiboy:" Huh! Aku tersiksa sangat di fandom ni. -"**

 **Ma-maaf, Boboiboy ... gak bermaksud, aduh kok susah ngomongnya yaa .. hehehe ... Tenang aja kok. Di Musim finale nanti kamu gak bakal dianu-anu lagi, jadi ratingnya berubah menjadi ... T! (Readers di bawah umur mencak2 girang)**

 **Ok. See you on Season finale ya ^^ Silahkan review jika berminat. ;)**


End file.
